For You I Will
by leggylover03
Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry?
1. Chapter 1

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. In this fic nothing happened after book 1

Chapter 1

All was quiet on Privet Drive that night. No one suspected the turmoil that went on inside Number four, nor did they know the tears that were shed each night by one child. Harry Potter knew better than to ask for anything, for that only got him locked inside his cupboard. This night however he was so tired he did not think he could was another dish.

As usual the Dursley's had demolished the kitchen, eating their dinner, dropping small things on the floor now and then, and not bothering to pick any of it up. Petunia had leaned over to grab her napkin from the floor, but Vernon had quickly informed her that the boy would pick it up.

Harry however didn't want to pick it up. Harry didn't want to do anything but sit down and rest. For two days now he had gone without meals for things that were not his fault. That on top of his chores had worn him down to a frazzle. His head started to spin everytime he leaned over to mop up another spill, so he sat down on the floor to keep from falling on it.

"Boy, this floor is far from clean!" Vernon bellowed.

"Yes Uncle Vernon. I am trying. I am just so tired. Can't I go and lay down for a bit and then I will finish, I promise?"

"You want to go and lay down before your chores are through?"

"Yes, please. I am just so tired. Maybe if I could have a bit of food then I will be able to finish," Harry pleaded.

Vernon Dursley's face turned a beet red, and he snatched Harry from the floor by the scruff of his neck, dragging him to his cupboard. "Get in there!" he yelled and Harry moved to the furthermost corner he could inside the cupboard.

"Oh no, you are not staying in there. Grab your things boy. You will be leaving this house tonight!"

"Vernon, what are you saying?" Petunia asked from the sitting room.

"What I am saying Petunia is that we have sheltered this waif for seven years now, and I don't intend to do so any longer. He is ungrateful for the generosity we have given him."

Petunia was startled, and yet she too was almost elated that the boy would be going. No more looking over her shoulder, wondering if someone saw him. No more wondering if any of those people would show up asking for him. No, this would be much better now. Standing up she went into the kitchen and gathered a few scraps from dinner and tossed them into a bag. Once she handed it to Harry she felt her job was done and she went back to staring at the television show.

Harry couldn't believe it. Ten minutes ago all he asked for was food and rest and now his Uncle was shoving him towards the doorway. "Please Uncle Vernon. I won't ask for anything else ever again. I'll stay in my cupboard for a week," Harry begged as Vernon opened the door.

There was no remorse in Vernon Dursley's eyes when he spoke next. "It is time you fend for yourself. This is no longer your home." This is when he slammed the door in Harry's face and left him standing outside Number Four Privet Drive.

The tears were real, just like the cool night air, and Harry shivered. He didn't have a coat, and only a thin blanket that was left with him as a baby. He wandered past house after house, staring inside the windows at families sharing meals, or laughing amongst themselves. That was all he had ever wanted, a family, someone to care whether he existed or not.

The end of the road came and Harry continued on walking. It was dark outside and the noises of the night scared him. What had scared him more was the man offering to give him a ride. The man had smiled at Harry, but something did not seem right about him. Harry promptly refused the ride, and ran into the woods nearby.

Harry found himself wandering along the edge of the woods till almost morning. He couldn't bring himself to fall asleep though he was exhausted. Fear kept him awake till the sun rose, and then in was lack of a place to lay down.

It was odd that no one questioned an eight year old boy walking alone down the street, but nary a soul stopped Harry, and for that he was grateful. His stomach was cramping, and his legs felt like lead weights were attached to them. Harry left the safety of the road, and crept a few feet into the woods. There was no shelter to be found, but Harry did notice a very old oak tree, its base at least twenty feet round. The tree was wonderful all by itself, but even more so was the hollowed out area at its base. It wasn't large enough for an adult, but to Harry it was a place to hide.

Harry crawled inside and peered around. It wasn't very big in there, but there was enough room for him to lay down and that was all Harry cared about right now. Stretching out Harry laid his head down on his arm and pulled the small blanket over his shoulders. Harry was asleep in minutes, the twittering of the birds in the tree lulling him to sleep. He had no home, and yet for the first time Harry felt almost safe.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is short but I promise the next won't be. See you Next Thursday! 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 2

Harry awoke and almost screamed before he remembered what had transpired the night before. Being eight he didn't have a clue where to go for food, or water even, and his mouth was so dry. Folding the blanket carefully, Harry laid it in the corner of the tree and then peered out to make sure no one was around.

Harry could hear the sounds of the town nearby but he was scared to get too close. Dudley used to tease him that the police would come and take Harry away because he was an orphan. Harry also knew another important fact, he had no money, and food cost money as his Uncle had always been quick to remind him.

In another part of town Severus Snape was cursing his fortune. Of course Albus had to have the potion today. Of course the one ingredient for it was missing, and of course the only place to find it was in the small store owned by a squib no less. Severus Snape was not in a good mood, and in an even worse one when the child bumped into him.

Contempt was the first emotion that ran through his mind at the sight of the child, and second was a sense of disdain. The child was no more than five or six from the looks of him, and dirty too. This was obviously a spoiled child who had strolled away from his parents while out shopping, and gotten filthy in the process. Severus smiled thinking of the scolding the child was sure to get, and went on about his business. Never would he assume that the child was Harry Potter, never in a million years.

While Severus was inside Harry wandered over to the bakery, staring in the window as the scent of fresh baked cinnamon rolls wafted out the door each time it was opened. He was starving, remembering the meager meal of half an orange and a piece of toast three days ago.

It wasn't as if Harry wasn't used to not being fed large amounts of food, but the aromas from the bakery were almost too much. Harry wanted one of those rolls, but again he thought about his funds which were zilch. Sighing Harry sat down on the bench by the door. He had to figure out a way to get something to eat, or he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Two hours Harry sat there, tears forming in his eyes once or twice as he saw small children walk out with their parents, sweets in their hands. He was about to move on, the scents driving him bonkers, when the same man he had bumped into came walking out of the bakery, tossing the half eaten roll wrapped in paper in the trash.

The temptation was too much for Harry and he quickly pulled the roll from the trash, taking a bite, and savoring the taste. He didn't see the man staring, and he didn't really care as the roll was the best thing he could ever remember tasting. It was still warm, the glaze on it making Harry's fingers sticky.

Severus kept staring at the boy. Where were his parents, and why didn't they teach him not to eat from the trash? He had never seen someone with such atrocious manners, such a lack of decorum. It was beyond his comprehension, and Severus was going to speak to the child. "You there!" he said to Harry. "Where are your parents?"

Harry immediately stopped eating, the roll falling from his hands to land on the curb. He didn't wait for the man to say anything else, he ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Down one street and back towards the woods he ran, stopping to duck into an alleyway. Harry had wanted to run straight back to his tree, back to safety, but he feared the man would follow him. Harry sat behind a dumpster, the rats and smell filling his nostrils and making his stomach churn. He was thirsty, and wished he had something to drink, and as if someone heard his silent plea he noticed the empty cup laying on top of the pile of rubbish.

Harry had no qualms about taking the cup for thirst is a powerful motivator. It was empty but Harry knew there was a water fountain right by the restrooms on the corner. After looking both ways Harry took off running again, not stopping till he reached the restroom. He went inside and washed the cup out with soap and dried it with the paper towels.

Sure, the cup may taste a bit like soap, but it was his. After filling it to the rim from the fountain, Harry returned back to his tree and sat down. He stared at the leaves that were slowly turning to hues of red and oranges. The smell of fresh air, the sound of the birds, and knowing that he was free still did not help his fears. Though he had been taking care of himself for a long time, Harry was scared. Knowing that it would be dark soon Harry crawled inside the tree, and placed his cup in the corner with his blanket. Tomorrow he would find something to lay on beside the dirt, tomorrow he would find more food, but for now he would try to sleep.

As Severus sat down in the restaurant to eat his mind wandered back to the child from earlier in the day. Why had the child been eating out of the trash? It wasn't as if it were common practice for children to do so, and the only other people Severus had seen do such things were the beggars that often lined the alleyways at night. The child couldn't be homeless, he was too small. Severus would have spanked the child if it had been his own for disgracing the family name. Severus finished off the brandy and turned out the lights in the room. He didn't have time for children, but he did not know that his sleep was about to be plagued by visions of his own childhood.

A/N: See you next Thursday! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. And yes, Voldemort is still alive.

Chapter 3

Harry was sleeping peacefully until the first clap of thunder. Storms had always scared him. Something about the way the lightning came and then the loud thunder made him shudder. Harry backed as far away from the entrance of the tree as he could and hoped that no one or nothing would enter seeking shelter from the rain.

The thunder seemed to grow louder and more frequent, bringing with it hail and torrential rains. The entrance to the tree was becoming muddy, even though the leaf litter was staving off the worst of it. It wasn't till almost dawn that Harry finally fell asleep, but it was a short lived sleep as the water from the rains started to seep inside. Harry wanted to leave but his fears of the thunder kept him right where he was. He was sitting in mud, his shoes and pants soaked in it, but it was better he thought than being outside.

The rains ended shortly before noon and Harry crept out of the tree to see the sun shining. His cup had floated out during the storm and was now submerged in a puddle of muddy water. Grabbing it and his blanket Harry started walking towards the restrooms he had seen near the outskirts of town.

The restrooms were never busy during the day as the park beside them only filled with children after school let out. Harry took his time washing out the cup with the soap until it was clean again, and then decided that his shoes could use a bit of cleaning as well. Taking them off he rinsed them off in the sink, watching the mud go down the drain. After scrubbing as much of the mud off them as he could he dried them off a bit with the paper towels.

Now that his shoes were clean Harry thought he should really try and wash himself a bit. He didn't like being out in the open so much so he grabbed a few of the paper towels, wet them, and then choose one of the stalls to remove his undergarments and wash. Layers of mud and grime came off, and Harry felt a bit cleaner. He wished he had a proper bath, but that was not to be. It was as he was washing his hair in the sink that someone walked in, and Harry scooted into the corner, frightened.

Severus Snape had slept horribly. All night his dreams were filled with visions of his own messed up childhood. His father had been strict, and his idea of love had been to allow Severus to knowledge of the Dark Lord. His father spoke proudly of Voldemort, always saying Severus would follow in his footsteps and take the mark. Severus' mother had been gentle, caring, and always soothing the tears that were caused by his father. It wasn't any wonder that Severus found himself back in the same muggle town, hoping to spot the young boy.

Severus had checked the town and not spotted the boy, and was about to leave when he had caught sight of him ducking into the restrooms by the park. Severus had thought it odd that the child was carrying a blanket and a cup as well, but that did not deter him from seeking the boy out to question him about his parents.

Severus stepped into the restroom and found the boy washing his hair in the sink. The boy hadn't noticed him at first, and when he did he quickly maneuvered himself against the wall.

"Where are your parents?" Severus questioned, but the boy did not answer, moving closer to the door. Severus tried again. "Are you deaf or just mute? I asked where your parents were and I expect an answer."

Harry didn't know who this man was or why he was asking about his parents. All Harry knew was that a strange man had him cornered, and he wanted out. "I ... they are in town," Harry stuttered out.

Severus quirked his eyebrows up. "I see you are not mute, but whether you are telling the truth is another matter all together. Why are you bathing in a sink?"

"I fell down in the mud and didn't want to get into trouble. My mum doesn't like when I get dirty," Harry said inching even closer to the door.

"I suppose you also carry a blanket wherever you go as well," Severus said, seeing the tattered blanket clutched in the boy's hand. The state of the boy's clothes was less than desirable. Perhaps his parents were poor, but even poor people knew how to hem things up didn't they? The boy's pants were held up by a piece of twine, and his shirt was two sizes too big for him. His shoes though fairly new were now soaking wet, and Severus wondered if the boy even owned undergarments.

"Come with me, as I need to speak with your parents." Severus said motioning to the door, and it opened by itself. Harry wasted no time running out the door, and before Severus could catch him he was halfway across the park. Severus knew he could stun the boy, but then he would have to obliviate the few joggers that were running nearby, not too mention have to deal with the aurors.

He last spotted the boy running into the woods. Why the child would run into the woods when his parents were likely in town was beyond him, and Severus intended to find out. For the next hour he searched the town for any adult that seemed frantic and found none. This perplexed him even more. It wasn't as if the town were very big. It had a few shops, a bakery, a park, and even a junk yard full of old cars, but that was the extent of it. Surely he could find two muggles. Another hour and Severus was livid. Muggles showed such low regard for their offspring. Knowing his search was in vain Severus went home. He would come again when he could, and find out more about the boy. It wasn't as if he cared, but he thought the muggles should at least keep a better rein on their child.

Harry had run until he was out of breath, but he had run the wrong way. In the park had been two older boys playing ball, and Harry had made the mistake of bumping into one of them as he ran by. The boys gave chase but Harry was very agile from years of avoiding his Uncle. Once he got to the tree he climbed inside and to the corner, hugging his knees to him. It would be another day without food, but he wasn't taking any chances of those boys finding him.

Dusk began to settle and Harry found he was so thirsty. His mouth felt parched, his lips cracked, and he stuck his head out to see if the coast was clear. It was, and he snuck out of the tree and into the now deserted town. If only he could find something to eat he thought, then he would feel better, but all the shops were closed. Harry knew there was only one option and that was the dumpster behind the bakery. The dumpster smelled of molded bread, but along with it was the week old cakes and pies that had been thrown out. Harry took a couple off the top and filled his cup at the water fountain.

Settling back inside the tree Harry peeled off as much of the mold as he could and ate the rest of it. It was filling, and that is all that mattered. It wasn't as if he hadn't eaten out of the trash at the Dursley's.

Severus sat down in his armchair, brandy in hand. It had been a long trying day. His mind still wandered to the boy he had seen. Severus couldn't seem to shake the boy clear of his thoughts. Something about him reminded Severus of himself. The boy looked unkept by anyone, and yet his defiance and strength was there if only hidden underneath the shabby clothes he wore. Before Severus could swallow another sip of his brandy his floo alerted him that someone had entered.

Wand out and poised to strike, Severus waited for whomever was coming. He almost hexed the man who dared to enter his home, as Remus Lupin stepped out, but he was followed by none other than Albus Dumbledore so Severus put his wand away.

"Severus so good to see you again," Remus said, offering his hand out. Severus ignored his hand and returned to his seat.

" To what displeasure do I owe this intrusion at this late hour?"

Dumbledore came and took a seat on the sofa, pouring himself a glass of brandy as well, much to Severus' amazement. "Severus, honestly it has been twenty years since your feuds with James and his friends. Can you not lie your differences aside for the moment?"

"I have yet to hear a reasonable explanation to why you have brought him to my home Albus."

Dumbledore took another sip of the brandy, pouring Remus a glass as well before beginning. "I have come to alert you to the fact that there is talk of the Death Eaters lurking about. It seems that they are to be reunited in their efforts to bring about Voldemort again."

Severus cringed at the name. "I have heard no such thing, and I am sure I would be alerted," Severus said, his arm prickling underneath his sleeve at the very mention of it.

"I want you to seek out this information, for I have need to know if it is true," Dumbledore requested.

"Why would Severus be able to help us," Remus asked, although he had a good idea why.

Severus lost his temper then, the brandy glass crashing to the hardwood floor at his feet. "You of all people should know Remus! I trusted you long ago with things better left unsaid, and I was humiliated for my trust. You and your friends drove me to my decision, and that decision haunts me it seems even now."

"Severus, I do not doubt your loyalty nor that you have been through many things no one should see, but I need your help," Dumbledore pleaded.

Much to Remus' amazement Severus stood up, rolling his sleeve up and showing his Dark Mark. "Have I not paid enough! Was it not I who spent years telling the Order of his every move. Was it not I who had to endure his whims of torture for the slightest infraction. I watched him torture men, women, and even the children until they begged for the mercy of death. I cannot do it again, for the last time broke all resolve I had as a man."

Remus Lupin stood then, his wand out, not understanding the situation. "You are a Death Eater? Severus, how could you betray us this way?"

Severus stood also, the tears barely kept in check as he spoke. "How dare you assume anything about me Lupin. I thought you were my friend, and yet you ran with the information to James and Sirius. I never spoke to anyone of the pain I felt before you, and after you betrayed me I never trusted anyone else again. Yes, I am a Death Eater for you and your friends drove me to the one thing I begged someone to save me from. Do not think it was a decision made lightly, but one that I was left with, after I was shunned by the one I called friend."

Remus lowered his wand and sank back down to the couch. "I did not know," he muttered.

"The past is the past," Albus offered. "We must find out all things in order to protect Harry now." At this Severus snorted. "Protect Harry. Is this what all this is about? I told you years ago that to protect that child he should have been left with someone besides those muggles. Bloody hell, even Minerva begged you not to leave him there."

"They were his only relatives Severus. I had no other choice."

"I should have been proof enough that family would be the first to harm you. I trust only one thing Albus and that is that your family will be the one to make or break you, and his did not seem the loving type."

"Be that as it may Harry is safe for the moment. If you do not believe in his safety Severus then I trust you will start making sure of it. I really must be getting back to Hogwarts. I am sorry to have intruded on you tonight, but I felt you should be aware of what was happening. Good night Severus." With that Dumbledore stepped into the floo and called out Hogwarts. Remus turned to Severus giving him one last pleading look before stepping in, but Severus turned his back.

Once the fire returned to its normal hue of red and orange Severus let his defenses fall. Pouring another glass of brandy he downed it and turned to go to bed. No one had seen the tears as a child that he had wept, and no one would see the lone tear slip from his eye tonight.

A/N: See you next Thursday 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: For You I Will 

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. And yes, Voldemort is still alive.

Chapter 4

Morning came and Harry stretched as best he could. This morning the sky had not a cloud in it, and it made Harry feel a bit better. Today perhaps he would find himself a few new things to call his own. His shoes had all but dried, and he was getting hungry so he ventured out of the tree and headed towards the small town.

Harry passed by the bakery, the aromas drifting out making his stomach growl. He was hungry and the only way to be assured he would get any food was the go back to the dumpster. After making sure that no one would see him, Harry lifted the lid and pulled out the bag on the top. Sure enough he was rewarded for his efforts as the previous day's goods had been tossed. He sat back relishing a blueberry muffin, and wiped his mouth on his sleeve when he was done. Now it was only a matter of getting something to drink, and then spending the rest of the day exploring the new town.

Severus had spent the entire night going over what Dumbledore had spoken of. Sure, he wanted to use Severus as a spy. Sure, he didn't think of the dangers it would cause Severus, but it was rarely that Dumbledore saw the bad in people. Severus often called him foolish for not noticing that there was bad in all people, though not all showed it outwardly.

Severus got dressed knowing he would not let another fall victim to Dumbledore's optimism even if it was James' son. After placing on what he hoped was mugglish attire, he pulled his hair back in a small ponytail and left for Privet Drive. Severus flooed to Ms. Figgs house and then began his walk down the street. It was quite often his mind drifted to what had become of James' son in the past seven years, but his curiosity was not enough to overcome his hatred, and Severus had never checked on the boy.

As he rounded the corner he saw the car pulling out of the driveway, and grumbled at his missed opportunity. Knowing no other option he returned to Ms. Figgs house. "Severus, you are back rather quickly. Is Harry well?"

"The muggles are headed out in their car. I have missed the chance to check on the boy."

"Nonsense, they always go into town on Saturdays. It's the town just a few miles from here. The one with the bakery, and the tailor shop."

Severus knew the town they spoke of and thanked Ms. Figg for the information. He would rather be working on a potion or at the very least grading the mound of papers waiting for him, but he had a point to prove.

Strolling into town Severus made his way over to the small cafe and ordered a coffee, and sat down to wait for the muggles to arrive. They had to have stopped off somewhere first for Severus had yet to see them.

Harry had just finished drinking his fill from the water fountain, and was on his way to the cafe to see about maybe helping out there for food. He stopped dead in his track however when he saw the man from the day before sipping a drink at the outside table. Who was this man, and why did he keep popping up? Harry grumbled about his misfortune, but decided that he would go instead into the small bookstore and read until the man was gone.

Harry heard the bell jingle as he stepped inside but no one seemed to notice him. Up and down the four aisles of books Harry wandered, hoping to find something good to read. As he passed by the last aisle he noticed another aisle he had never seen before. Curious, Harry walked down the aisle and stared at the books. This books were old, and dusty, and they had strange names like "How to brew a potion from everyday items." None of the books seemed like something Harry wanted to read. These books spoke of magic, the one thing Harry had been told did not exist. Harry was about to leave the aisle when he spotted a book high on the shelf, its edges brand new. It was too high for Harry to reach so he climbed the shelves to get to it and pulled it down.

The title of the book was, "Ancient Potions of Greek Mythology." Harry sat down and started to read the book, absorbing every detail he could. The book was fascinating, and before he knew it he was halfway through the book. There had even been potions to cure Slow Death hexes and one for Reliving your past. Harry wondered why anyone would want to relive their past as his own had not been very good. Closing the book, he climbed back up and placed in where it had been. He vowed to return to the bookstore and finish it soon, but now his was hungry.

Harry walked out of the bookstore and was headed back over to the water fountain for a cool drink when he ran into the back of someone. "Excuse me," he offered, trying to move quickly out of the way.

Vernon Dursley turned around and his eyes grew wide. "You!" he sneered. "I thought we had gotten rid of you, and yet I see you here."

"Vernon, let us leave before someone sees us talking to him," Petunia pleaded. All three of them turned to leave, but Harry did something he thought he would never do.

"Please Uncle Vernon. Don't leave me here. I want to come home!" Harry yelled after them. He truly hated living with the Dursley's but it was dry there and he was inside the house, away from animals and the cold winds at night. People were starting to stare at them, and Vernon grabbed Harry by his shirt.

"Petunia, take Dudley and go to the car. I will be along shortly." Vernon dragged Harry away from the peering eyes of the few people in the town and back down the alleyway behind the bakery. Once they were carefully hidden away from the town Vernon pulled his belt from his trousers. "I told you about calling me Uncle in public did I not?"

Harry quickly backed away from him until he found the brick wall behind him. "Yes, Uncle Vernon. I am cold though, and hungry. I want to come home. I promise to be good and not cause any trouble."

"Trouble, is all you have caused me boy! Your kind have been nothing but a thorn in my side. You will learn your place in this world today if it is the last thing I do." With that Vernon turned Harry away from him, and snatched his pants down. "You will not address me every again!" he said, the first lash of the belt striking Harry across his bottom. Harry cried out, but quickly bit his lip, knowing that crying only caused the whipping to go on longer.

"You will not ever speak of our family again!" Vernon said, this time the belt missing its target and striking Harry across his thighs. "I never want to see you again, and you will never call us family." Over and over the belt made contact with Harry's backside, but Harry endured it as he had before, the tears rolling down his face, the only sign of his pain. After a few minutes Harry heard the wheezing of his Uncle and knew his whipping would be over.

"Pull your pants up! As I said I never want to lay eyes on you or your kind again. As far as I am concerned you never existed."

The harsh words sunk in as Harry pulled his pants up. The welts had started forming already, and he found it hard to keep from crying out. "I'm sorry," he choked out, as he stared at the only family he had ever known.

"As well you should be." Vernon declared as he placed his belt back on. Harry took off running out of the alleyway. He no longer was hungry. He ran past the man who had scared him the day before and kept running till he reached the safety of his tree. Once inside Harry let the tears flow freely. He was truly alone now. His family didn't want him. Harry couldn't sit down, so he laid on his side. The tears continued to stream down his face until he fell asleep.

Severus Snape watched as Vernon Dursley strolled past him, headed in the same direction the boy had run past minutes before. He looked tired, but calm. Perhaps the boy was running ahead to whatever place they had agreed to meet, but Severus was no fool, and it didn't seem likely. He stood up and went inside to pay for his meal, but when he returned both Dursley and the boy were nowhere to be seen. Severus grumbled about another day wasted, and went to floo back home. Tomorrow he would go to the Dursley's and inquire about the boy, the wards be damned.

A/N: See you next Thursday!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 5

Morning dawned and with it a very weary Severus Snape sat up. Yesterday's visit did nothing for his demeanor, and he rejoiced in the fact that today he would stare down the muggles. Severus had never been one to truly enjoy the company of muggles, and this was only strengthened when he had spent the day with Lily's family at Open House. His own family had been too busy to come, so Lily's family had taken him along with them. Severus had resented it at first, but Lily's mother had praised his work in Potions, telling him how brilliant he would be one day. That had been Severus' first real praise, and he remembered it always.

After dressing again in Muggle attire Severus grabbed his wand from the night stand and tucked it in the waist of his trousers. He was about to leave when the fireplace lit up announcing he had yet again another unwelcome guest. "Albus, what brings you here this time?"

"I have come to speak with you Severus. My intrusion yesterday was not meant to hurt you. I merely wanted you to be aware of what was going on. I hope you understand that."

Severus sank down in the chair. "I do realize that you mean well, but Remus Lupin was considered a friend, and yet he turned on me just like the others. To bring him here to my home was like a slap in the face.

Dumbledore looked older than Severus had ever seen him. "The war against Voldemort changed me Severus. I lost many friends, those who I considered like my family, but I did gain something else from it."

"And what was that?" Severus asked.

"I gained your trust I thought. You came to me, unforced, and told me what you had done. I looked past your transgressions and saw the man inside. Can you not do the same with Remus?"

"I cannot promise anything Albus. I am sorry to cut short this short, but I have somewhere to be," Severus said, pushing past Albus and heading for the floo.

"Where are you off to?"

"There is something I must do. I will not tell you of my comings and goings unless it relates to the Order. Know that it is merely something I must do to clear my conscience."

Albus Dumbledore said no more and left back through the floo to Hogwarts. Severus hadn't meant to be so short with him, but something was urging him to see the muggles, something telling him all was not what it appeared in that house.

Severus flooed quickly to Ms. Figgs' house waving her offers of tea and biscuits off. "I am in a hurry," he told her flinging open the door and walking down the street. His pace he noticed was hurried, but again something gnawed at him. The feeling only grew as he walked up the driveway of Number four Privet Drive.

The yard seemed as if at one time it had been well kept, but weeds were starting to grow now, and the grass needed to be mowed. Ignoring all of this Severus reached up and knocked on the door. He waited and finally heard someone running to the door and when it opened he came face to face with a very pudgy little boy. "Are your parents at home?" Severus inquired. The boy opened the door wider as he ran screaming into the kitchen to his mum.

Severus glanced around the sitting room. It was clean and in order, but the over abundance of pictures of the same small boy made his stomach turn. No child should be that doted upon. He was just realizing that there were no pictures of the Potter child when Petunia Dursley stepped into the room. "May I help you," she said before Severus turned around to greet her.

The sudden gasp by Petunia made Severus smile. "I see you do remember me Petunia. It has been years since I have seen you, and may I say your persona towards wizards does not seem to have changed.

Petunia sent Dudley into the kitchen and then turned on Severus. "What do you want? I detested your kind then, and I still hold you people in the same regard. Your freaky little ways, the waving around of your stick and causing havoc. I won't stand for it in my own home."

"I do not care what you will or will not tolerate. I came merely to check on Lily's child. I do believe Harry was his name."

Petunia crossed her arms and stood glaring at Severus. "I will not speak to you about the boy. Vernon has dealt with him and that is that. You have no right to come here and bother decent people."

Severus' nice demeanor turned to one of loathing. "My kind kept you from dying right along with your sister. Do you think the Dark Lord spared you because you were muggles? Think again Petunia dear. He spared you only because the people you so loathe rounded up his followers and placed your family under special wards. If my kind had not been so generous towards you, then you and your family here would be dead."

"I owe you nothing for my safety. I took in that ungrateful brat. I fed him, and clothed him and what thanks did I get?"

Severus moved till he was standing in front of Petunia, "That brat as you call him is here for a reason. He is to defeat the Dark Lord someday, or if not we shall all perish Muggles and wizards alike. Your sister died protecting him, and though I despised his father, she was a fine witch and I will not let her death be in vain."

Petunia was near her breaking point, but the door opened and Vernon Dursley walked in. "Who are you! Get out of my house this instant!" he yelled, walking towards Severus.

"Petunia, call the police." Vernon turned on Severus then, "I will see you locked up for this Mister. Barging in on a woman and scaring her to death. I should give you a few licks myself before the police show up." Vernon then turned to Petunia again. "Why aren't you calling the police as I asked?" He got his answer when he turned back around to come face to face with the wand of Severus Snape.

"You are one of them! Get out of my house!" he yelled.

"I am tired of all this yelling. You will be silent or I will have your tongue in my next potion. I came to inquire about the boy and I will not be leaving until I have my answers."

Vernon's face wrinkled up and he began laughing. "The boy ... we got rid of him a month ago."

"Got rid of? Explain your actions. I know the child did not leave of his own accord."

"I told you, I put him out. Always begging for food. Not grateful for the clothes he was given He even had the nerve to ask for more blankets, knowing that Dudley needed the extra one."

Severus' face twisted in anger. "You got rid of him? You get rid of trash, you do not get rid of children!"

"Well the boy is gone. Trust me he asked to come back, calling me Uncle and trying to embarrass me but I gave him a sound thrashing and he soon realized his error."

Severus was livid now and he could not contain the wild magic searching for an outlet. Without meaning to the banister began to melt, and next the pictures of the boy lining the stairwell. "Just where did you leave the child?"

"I left him in the alleyway in town of course where he could be with vermin like himself. I am rid of him, and never wish him to return."

Petunia had fainted by now, after seeing the green glow surrounding Severus. "I have always thought of Muggles as less than I am, and now I have been assured of this fact. You have shown me that though he was your family that you had no regard for his well being. I in return shall have no regard for your son." Severus pulled from his pocket the vial. It was something he had been working on in private. It had not been tested on anyone human yet, but the results on the house elves had been satisfactory.

Severus turned and grabbed Dudley Dursley and tilted his head back, pouring the potion down his throat. The boy struggled to spit it out, but Severus pinched his nose till he swallowed. "For the next six months when you see your son you will be reminded of the child you cast out from your home."

Petunia Dursley had just woken from the floor to see her son transform into none other than Harry Potter. She screamed and fainted again, but Severus also gasped. Before him stood the child he had seen in town, the one who had bumped into him, and had been eating out of the trash. Severus had not known when he placed the sprig of hair Lily had given him that this would be the child, and now he was even more irate.

Waving his wand Severus obliviated the muggles in the room. They would know nothing of him ever being here, and should anyone ask about the Potter child they would see the replica of him. Throwing open the door Severus walked back to Ms. Figg's house and knocked. She let him in and asked him to stay for tea. Severus wanted no tea, but he did know what he had to do. Turning to face the woman he muttered, "I am sorry," and with a wave of his wand she stood as if star struck.

Severus didn't wait for the spell to wear off before he stepped back through the floo. Ms. Figg would be fine, only forgetting the day's events. No one could know that Severus had been there. No one could know that he was on his way to find Harry Potter.

A/N: See you next Thursday when Severus runs across Harry. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 6

Harry had woken up, his backside aching, but another ache filled him now, hunger. He was used to his relatives not wanting him, but yesterday was not expected. Sure he had gotten whippings before, but none like that one. His uncle had not cared that he had broken the skin, he had not cared that with each swing of the belt he was breaking Harry's heart. He hadn't cared at all.

Knowing that he would starve to death sitting in the tree moping about it Harry crawled out. Standing was proving a bit difficult, but after a few minutes Harry could forget about the pain. He needed food, and there was no where better than the bakery. Harry rounded the corner and found he was too late. The dumpster was being set back down, having been emptied into the trash truck to be hauled away. His meals for the day were leaving, and Harry sat down and cried.

No food, no drink but water, and Harry's survival instincts kicked in. Standing back up he marched into the bakery just as Severus Snape entered the park. Harry looked around at all the desserts. Cakes and pies lined the counters, and in one section there were cookies of every shape and size, hundreds of them. Harry thought no one would miss just two so he took one and placed it in his pocket and the other one he took a huge bite out of. The feeling of satisfaction from the taste was short lived as the shopkeeper grabbed him by his collar.

"I will teach you to steal from me!" he yelled, dragging Harry over towards the counter, removing his belt as he did. "Where are your parents?"

When Harry did not answer the shopkeeper grew more livid. Since they don't care enough to teach you right from wrong I will!" The sound of the belt coming made Harry try to twist and turn away. "I am sorry! I did not mean to steal," he pleaded.

"I have heard that excuse before." The shopkeeper swung the belt down on Harry's bottom, making the boy flinch and try to get away. Harry twisted this way and that but he could not break the grasp the man had on him. The shopkeeper of course was angry that the child did not even cry out, almost as if he were oblivious to his punishment, and that made him swing harder. Outside a crowd was gathering to see the spectacle inside.

"What is going on here?" Severus inquired of a man standing nearby. he had searched the town for Harry but had not located him.

"The shopkeeper caught a child stealing, and now he is making sure the boy doesn't forget that stealing is wrong." Severus' heart leapt into his throat knowing full well who the child would be. "Step aside!" he yelled, pushing his way through the crowd. The scene that greeted him inside broke his heart. Harry was trying with all his might to get away from the shopkeeper but he was failing, and being whipped to boot.

"Unhand my child this instant!" he yelled, not knowing why he had.

The shopkeeper stopped mid-swing and turned to face a very pissed off Severus. "You child was in here stealing cookies from me. When asked where his parents were he did not answer me. I have had enough thieves in here, and have made an example of your boy." The shopkeeper smiled, thinking he was just in his actions, and the crowd seemed to agree.

Severus motioned for Harry to come to him, and Harry did, too scared at this point to care. "My son was sent ahead to pick out his dessert. Had you simply waited for my arrival you would have had your money. As for asking him of his parents, he had enough upbringing to know not to speak to strangers. There shall be inquiries into your actions today against my child." Severus turned, grabbing Harry's hand and led him out of the store. Harry followed out, leaving a dumbfounded owner, and crowd behind them.

Severus walked till they were in the park before taking a seat on one of the benches. Harry sat down beside him, but remained silent, wondering what would happen to him next. The pain of his backside was nothing to the fear he had. "Harry, my name is Severus Snape, and we have some things we need to discuss."

Harry jumped up and acted as if he wanted to run. "How do you know my name?"

"I have been to visit your relatives, and I knew your parents."

"No! Uncle Vernon will be mad. I mean ... Mr. Dursley," he whispered.

"Your relatives should no longer concern you. I have taken it upon myself to speak with them and they realize the error of their ways. It is you who I am concerned with. Where have you been for the last month? Where do you sleep?"

Harry took Severus by the hand and led him over to the tall oak tree. "I stayed in here. It kept most of the wind off, and the animals could not get in, except for the squirrels." Severus peered inside and saw the cup and blanket laying inside. His heart twisted with anger and hurt. How could someone do this to a child? "Is there anything you wish to get before we leave?"

"Leave? where are we going?" Harry asked, and then started backing up. "You are taking me to the orphanage aren't you?"

Severus kneeled down so he would be eye level with the child. "You are coming home with me. Is there anything you wish to keep?"

Harry crawled inside the tree and grabbed the dingy blanket and crawled back out. "I am ready. I promise to be a good helper while I am there, and I won't even ask for anything."

Severus pulled Harry close to him, wrapping his arms around the boy to apparate. Something felt strange to him, something that he had not felt since his mother was alive. He felt needed. Laying his head on the top of Harry's he apparated away.

A/N: See you Thursday! The next chapter Severus learns that Harry has been deprived of more than just knowledge of magic. Oh, and the next chapter is much longer! 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 7

The moment they landed Harry began to tremble. "What just happened?" he thought. Not really wanting to know the answer he kept quiet. "This is my home, and from this day on it shall be yours for the time being."

Harry walked behind Severus into the house, but Severus did not speak to him at first. He drew something from his waistband and waved it at the door, speaking in some kind of language that Harry did not understand. When Severus was done there he moved over to the fireplace and did the same thing. Harry stood completely still not knowing what to do. "The house is now warded against everyone but you and I. No one will be able to enter here unless I give them access. This should keep you safe."

Harry thought that was nice of the man to keep him safe from his Uncle. Harry looked around and stared at the pictures hanging on the wall. The pictures were moving, and it almost seemed like they were staring at him. "I am afraid I have not prepared a room for you. If you will wait here I will return in a few moments and show you to your room."

Severus left Harry standing in the sitting room. Harry was scared, and yet he felt out of place here. Instinct kicked in and Harry did what he did when he lived at the Dursley's he grabbed a rag from the table and began dusting. Once the table was dusted he opened the door in the kitchen and found it in disarray. Pushing up his sleeves Harry started scrubbing the table and then made a sink full of soapy water and started scrubbing the floor.

Severus walked into the spare room and saw cobwebs clinging to the ceiling and floors. With a swish of his wand those were gone but the room still looked dreary. The duvet was a drab brown that matched the walls and the dresser. Severus crossed his arms, and then with another swish of his wand the walls and covers on the bed were a bright shade of blue. The blue seemed calming somehow, and he felt pleased. After using the few cleaning spells he knew the room looked ready for a guest, and Severus went to get Harry.

Severus looked in the sitting room and did not see the boy. What Severus did see was that his books were now stacked on the table, the dusted table, and that the newspapers had been picked up and placed on the couch. He was a bit annoyed that the child had stacked his papers as he had them spread out for a reason, but he went into the kitchen thinking the child might have gotten hungry.

When Severus opened the door he saw Harry on his hands and knees, rag in hand scrubbing the floor underneath the table. "What are you doing?" he shouted.

Harry scrambled to stand, knocking over two of the chairs in the process. "I'm sorry, did I miss a spot?"

"Miss a spot? What are you doing scrubbing the floors?"

Harry started to stammer, backing against the wall as Severus approached him. "I didn't mean to make you angry, I just thought I would help out."

Severus kept moving towards Harry and when he placed his hand on Harry's back the boy flinched away on instinct. "Come into the sitting room."

Harry followed though it was at a snail's pace. Once Severus was seated he motioned Harry over towards him. "I know that your relatives were not the most shall we say loving family. I also know that you probably sporting a few welts courtesy of the shopkeeper."

Harry's face blushed. "I am fine really. It doesn't hurt at all."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at that statement. "Be that as it may I am going to see for myself. You will remove your shirt down if you will."

Harry gulped and started to pull his shirt over his head. When Severus gasped he took a step back. "Honestly I deserved them. I shouldn't have taken the cookie."

"No child deserves what has befallen you. I see now that you need a bath before anything can be placed on these welts. Grab your shirt and I will show you the washroom."

Harry grabbed up his shirt, wrapping it around himself, and followed Severus down the hall. He looked at the many closed doors and wondered what was behind them, and then they stopped at the fourth one.

"Come inside boy there is nothing to fear in the washroom," Severus told him, but Harry was fearful. Often his Uncle made it a point of making sure he was clean by scrubbing his back till it was raw.

The bathroom was huge. The sinks were made of marble as was the floor, and the tub was as large as the pool Dudley used when he was smaller. Harry watched in amazement when the bubbles came out of the faucet. He waited till the tub was filled and stared at Severus when he did not leave the room. "Disrobe and get into the tub. I am not going to bite you know."

Harry carefully pulled his shirt away and folded it before putting it on the floor, but when he removed his trousers he heard Severus gasp. Hurriedly he finished removing his clothes and stepped into the tub. The hot water felt great and Harry sank beneath the bubbles. He hadn't dared to look at Severus, but when he did he saw the man's face scrunched up in anger. "I will hurry up and wash and be out very fast."

"Take your time. I shall return in a moment," Severus said before leaning over and picking up Harry's clothes from the floor. Harry became scared that he would not get them back, but the warmth of the tub lulled him into starting his bath.

Severus stalked from the room and back into the sitting room. Once there he tossed the clothes into the trash, and sat down on the sofa, head in his hands. How could someone treat a child that poorly? How could one send a child out in rags? Severus had never known that aspect as he was always supposed to set the example of a pureblood family. Grabbing the brandy glass he took a sip and stood back up. Harry's clothes had been burned, so he walked into his room and transfigured a pair of his own to fit the child for the night. Tomorrow they would go to buy him new clothes.

Harry had finished scrubbing and was now standing in the bathroom, a towel wrapped around him. The hot water had felt good, but it made the welts on his back sting with a new fury. He sat down on the rug when the door opened and Severus came back into the room. "Follow me," he said, and Harry followed the man down two doors. "This is your room while you stay here."

Harry peered into the room and stepped inside. There was a bed, and a dresser and even a closet. In the corner of the room was a desk, with a quill and candle on top of it. The floor was hardwood except for the rug beside the bed, and Harry started to shiver from he chill. Severus seemed to notice this, and with a wave of his wand a fire appeared in the fireplace in the room.

"How did you do that?" Harry ventured to ask.

"Magic of course. A simple spell to light the fire. One you will learn first year if I am not mistaken."

Harry had no idea what the man was talking about and didn't push the point. His Uncle had beat him every time the word magic had been spoken. It must be one of those curse words children were not supposed to say. "You may sleep in these tonight, as I threw those things you called clothes in the trash," Severus remarked, handing Harry the clothes he had shrunk.

Harry went to put the clothes on but Severus stopped him. "First I must apply some balm to those welts for some are quite deep. I cannot believe the shopkeeper did this much damage."

Severus took some balm out and went to spread it across Harry's back and saw the boy flinch. Though his muscles were tensed as if he wanted to run Harry didn't move, until Severus turned him around. Once Severus went to address the bump on his head Harry backed away, placing his hands up in protection. "I will not harm you child." Severus said, pulling the child back to him. He finished up and let Harry get dressed while he went to make them some tea.

Harry was still standing beside the bed when he came back inside. "Drink this as it will warm you up a bit, and let you rest." Harry took the offered cup and sipped at the tea "Any questions you have will wait till tomorrow, as I am tired and I know you are as well."

Harry nodded his head but did not speak until the cup was empty. "Thank you for the tea and the bath. I am grateful for both." Severus shook his head in disbelief and stood up. "I shall come and check on you later. Goodnight Harry."

Severus walked out of the room, leaving the door slightly open so he could hear if the child woke in the night. He walked into the kitchen and set the cups down in the sink, and that is when he lost control of his emotions.

For the last twenty years Severus Snape had not shed a tear, but tonight the memories of days past welled inside him and the tears fell. He vowed he would not let anyone harm Harry again, not if it was within his power to stop them, but the first was making sure no one else found out Harry was here.

Severus sat in the chair at desk. Books and papers were strung about everywhere as he searched for ways to keep Harry and himself safe. if Dumbledore was correct then Voldemort would stop at nothing to get to the boy. Three hours later he rubbed his eyes, and turned off the lamp. Sleep was what he needed so he stood to check on Harry before he went to bed.

Severus opened the door and walked over to the bed. The covers looked as if they had not been slept in. As a matter of fact Severus didn't see the boy anywhere in the room at all, and he began to panic thinking the child had snuck out. Severus leaned down and checked under the bed, and then the bathroom, but found nothing in both places. Next he jerked open the closet to see if the boy was hiding inside and saw the child laying there, curled up, sleeping. "Harry! what on earth are you doing in the closet!"

Harry woke up and moved to the back of the closet, his body trembling in fear. "Come out of there this instant!" Severus yelled. Once Harry was standing beside him he grabbed Harry's arm. "Explain to me why you were in the closet."

Harry acted like a frightened animal, stuttering and rambling. "Calm down, I am not angry. Tell me why you were in the closet."

Harry stared at Severus and saw that he didn't seem angry anymore and explained. "I'm not supposed to sleep in the bed. Beds are for normal people. My Uncle once told me I could sleep in the bed, but when I got in he laughed and whipped me with the belt. He said it was a test, and that I had failed, and then showed me where freaks slept, the closet."

Severus' temper flared to life again, and he wished to go to the Dursley's and finish off Vernon and his wife for what they had done. "As long as you stay here you will sleep in this bed. Is that clear?" Harry nodded his head yes, and Severus took the chair in the room pulling it up beside the bed. "I will sit with you till you fall asleep."

Harry thought the man was very nice to let him sleep in a bed, but once he was in it he was amazed at how soft it was. His whole body seemed to seep into the bed, and he sighed. Laying his head down on the pillow Harry curled up to keep from being cold.

Sighing, Severus realized the child didn't even know how to sleep in a bed. Standing up he pulled the blankets up to cover the child. Harry smiled a bit, and closed his eyes. He was exhausted, and it didn't take long for sleep to claim him. Severus sat there watching, almost as if a parent would over their child. He was amazed at how even the simplest of things seemed to amaze Harry. He also knew he would remedy that very soon. Harry would have a childhood, and those who stood in Severus' way of giving him that would regret it.

A/N: See you next Thursday. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 8

Severus woke in the chair, his neck strained from sleeping at the odd angle. He half expected to find Harry still asleep considering it was only six, but looking to the bed he did not see the child. Panic was the first thing that happened and then a calm manner sank in as Severus knew he had placed wards on the doors last night.

Not knowing what Harry could be into, and fearing he may become lost, Severus stood up to find him. Severus first checked the bathroom but found no sign of Harry. He didn't have to look any further however when he opened the door and the smell of freshly cooking bacon wafted to him.

It took no time at all for Severus to make his way to the kitchen, and there he found Harry standing at the stove cooking. "What on earth are you doing cooking?" he asked.

This made Harry jump, in turn making him drop the pan of bacon grease onto his hand. Severus was at his side in a second, knowing the burn would be severe, and that it would cause a great deal of pain, but Harry brushed him off, backing away. "It's fine really. Why don't you sit down," he said, ushering Severus to take a seat at the table.

"Your coffee is ready, and if you give me just a moment, the eggs and bacon will be ready too."

"What do you mean eggs and bacon?" Severus asked. This brought about another fearful look. "That is all I know how to make so far. I can make you some toast if you want."

Severus watched as Harry poured him a cup of coffee, seeming oblivious to the now blistering burn on his arm. "I will not have you serve me breakfast like a common house elf! You are hurt, and that arm needs to be tended to before it grows worse."

Harry stared at Severus as he continued to back away till his back was up against the sink. "Honestly, it really is nothing. I have burned myself before and Aunt Petunia said it would mend and it did."

Severus gritted his teeth, holding back the insult. "Your family ... I want you to think of what they did to you. Do you really think that is how a family is supposed to act towards their own kin?" The quizzical look on Harry's face was proof enough that he didn't understand at all. "Come and sit down while I fetch a burn creme for your hand."

Harry sat and let Severus rub the burn creme on his hand, and watched as the burn disappeared. "That was like magic!" he exclaimed. "How did you do that trick?" Severus knew Harry would have to be told about magic before they went to Diagon Alley or the boy would be further confused.

"All witches and wizards can do magic. I can, your parents could, and so can you, though not intentionally I assume."

"No, Uncle Vernon said magic was something people made up. He said it was a hoax and that people who believed in magic would end up in the asylum."

Severus once again had to grind his teeth to keep from yelling a few obscenities. "Your so called relatives were lack in their judgement."

Harry looked at Severus as if he were speaking a foreign language not really comprehending what he was saying. Severus tried again, "Your relatives, your uncle especially were wrong. Magic is real, and in just a bit I will show you that many more know about magic." Severus was finished with his talk and resumed eating his breakfast. Harry on the other hand started washing up the pots that were dirty from preparing the meal. "We have house elves for that. Your time here is not to be spent cooking and cleaning."

Harry gaped in amazement, though he did not drop the dishcloth. "If I don't do chores, how am I supposed to earn my keep?"

Severus dropped is fork at the absolute sincerity in the child's voice. "You are not required to earn your keep while here. All I want from you is to study hard, and just be a little boy. First however I want you to sit down here and eat breakfast. It would not do for you to miss a meal for you are small enough as it is. Severus knew that Harry was eight years old, but his body was that of a child of no more than maybe five or six.

Harry sat down and picked up the piece of bacon, nibbling it, savoring it. "You do realize I expect you to eat more than that," Severus said, motioning towards the eggs and juice. Harry took his plate and placed a small spoonful of eggs on the plate. Severus forgot his patience then, and snatched the plate from Harry's hand, filling it with both eggs and bacon, and shoving it back towards Harry. "Eat all of it. You need the vitamins and the weight."

Harry picked up his fork and placed the first bite into his mouth, but never taking his eyes off Severus. This man had let him sleep in a bed, and had even given him more food than he had ever had in one meal. There had to be a catch. He ate three more bites but then his stomach started to churn, and he knew if he took even another bite that he may be sick. "You should try and finish your meal, for we won't have a lot of time today and may not stop for lunch."

Harry picked up his fork again not wanting to anger the man. This man was smaller around the middle than his Uncle, but he was surely taller, and could probably hurt him a lot more. Harry picked up the forkful of eggs and placed them in his mouth, but once he started to chew he felt the same feeling return. He didn't want to disobey, but he also didn't want to be sick on the table and be punished. Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes and still he could not make himself swallow the eggs. Grabbing his napkin Harry spit the eggs out in it, and then wrapped the napkin back up.

"Somehow you think I am without eyes Mr. Potter. I asked that you finish the meal,not hide it in your napkin. We do not throw away perfectly good food here."

"I'm sorry sir. It's just I can't ever remember having this much food before, and my stomach feels funny."

Severus regretted his harsh words and nodded his head. "Perhaps you will adjust with time. Go and get dressed and we shall leave for Diagon Alley."

As Severus picked up the dishes from the table he shook his head. He wasn't quite sure how to get across to the boy, but he knew he had to try. Harry Potter reminded him of his own childhood, the bleak days of wishing you were anyone else, combined with the hopes that just once someone would act as if they cared.

A/N: Yes, I know it is short sorry. But I will see you next week! 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 9

The last of the dishes had been cleared from the table, and Severus had scrubbed each one. He knew he had to get a house elf soon, for he hated doing dishes. He turned to rush Harry along when he heard the alarms go off outside. His heart began to race. Had they found Potter missing? Had they figured out it was merely Polyjuice potion? Running down the hall he arrived at Harry's room, and flung the door open. The act of it had Harry cowering in the corner within seconds.

"Stay in this room and do not come out for any reason. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied, still cowering in his pajamas. Severus did not have time for manners at this point. He quickly slammed the door and placed a silencing charm on it, before rushing back to the front door. He was worried, and Severus did not like the feeling. Steeling his features, he opened the door to find Albus Dumbledore standing on his porch, and again, at his side, was Lupin.

"Severus, I am sorry to come again unannounced, but I have news I thought you should hear."

"You couldn't send it with an owl, Headmaster?" Severus said, arms crossed, still standing in the doorway.

"It is not something that should be sent with an owl. It is of the upmost importance. We shall not be long, if we could just sit and I shall tell you."

"Very well, but can we make this swift? I have things I need to get done before classes resume next week."

Dumbledore and Remus went and took a seat in the kitchen. The dishes in the sink did not go unnoticed by the Headmaster. "Severus, have you cooked a meal, and even washed the dishes? I thought you hated cooking." 

"What I prefer or don't is not why you came here, nor, I assume, was this meeting about my culinary skills. Could we get to the point of your visit, Albus?"

It was not Dumbledore who spoke, but Remus. "While in my animagus form, I infiltrated a known Death Eater home. His son, it seemed, wished a pet, and I was allowed to stay overnight."

"It is really sweet that someone considered you worthy of keeping, Lupin, but I have yet to hear why this concerns me."

"Honestly, Severus. Give the man a chance to explain. Put aside your rivalry for a moment."

Severus crossed his arms and waited for Lupin to continue. "The Death Eater could not be mistaken as he wore the mark of the Dark Lord. Several entered the house that night and all were planning to take Harry Potter and dispose of him. They spoke of how as long as the child lived that their plans were in jeopardy."

"You want me to believe that a child concerns them this much?"

"Believe what you will, Severus, but I, for one, am worried. Tomorrow, I shall be checking up on Harry, and I hope, for Merlin's sake, he is well."

Severus began grinding his teeth again, but this time, he would not keep quiet. "I have told you before that I care not for your opinion on matters, Albus. Do what you must, check on the boy, but how does this concern me?"

"We were hoping that you would make Lupin a bit of Polyjuice Potion. I would like for him to enter as someone Harry is familiar with, should we have to remove him quickly from harm's way."

"And just who do you plan on making Lupin here look like?"

Dumbledore's face took on a pale sheen. "I was planning for him to look like James. Remus came to me with the idea, and I wanted to see your thoughts on the matter."

Severus' anger could not be contained, and he started to yell. "Do you even think of the feelings of others? Do you honestly think it would not do more harm than good to have his dead father simply walk into the room? And the muggles, what of them? Do you intend to obliviate them after they wake from seeing the dead returned to life?! This is the most inane idea I have ever heard of, and I can't believe you would even dare to think about it, Headmaster!"

"Calm yourself Severus. I was merely asking your opinion on it."

"Well, you have my opinion of Lupin's ridiculous idea. If you require someone to go and see about the boy, I will go. It is clear that Lupin cannot be trusted to come up with a logical plan. Now if you will excuse me, I have things to do today," Severus said, standing up and heading towards the door.

Severus watched as Dumbledore and Lupin left his home and then went to check on Harry. He hoped he had not heard the conversation, but one look at his face when he entered the room told him he had. "Harry, I did not mean to be so callous when speaking of your father," Severus tried to explain.

Harry sniffled, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "It is all right. My Uncle explained how he and my mum died in a car crash. He said I should have died too, but that I was too evil to die."

Severus was taken back by the small boy's words. "You are not too evil, and your parents did not die in a car crash. Come here and sit down, and I will try to explain a few things to you."

Harry came and sat down, his pajamas dragging the ground. Once he was seated beside Severus, the conversation began. "I must tell you this without interrruption. If you have any questions, I will answer them once I am done." Severus waited for the child to nod that he understood, and then began the tale.

"Your parents did not die in a car crash. They died defying the Dark Lord. He was a powerful wizard, one who wanted to purge the wizarding world of those he deemed not fit to be wizards. The chosen ones, I am afraid, were muggle born and half bloods such as yourself." At the scrunched up face of Harry, Severus explained further.

"Half bloods are those who have one magical, and one muggle born parent. While your father came from a pure blooded wizarding family, your mother was a muggle born. I, myself, thought for a long time that those who were any less than pureblood tainted our world, but that all changed the day I met your mother. She was breathtaking, and I saw in her what I saw in no one else; a sense of self preservation. You see Harry, she did not care that she was muggle born; she excelled in each subject, charms being her forte."

Harry wanted to ask so many questions, but the man named Severus had told him to keep quiet, so he began to fidget where he sat. "I can see you have questions, so I will go on. Your father was a popular person while at school, the girls fawning over him, and he had a couple of friends who followed his every lead. Your mother, on the other hand, was gracious and generous to any and all she came across. Even going as far as to care for people not of her own house."

Harry wandered what he meant by house. Did his mother have more than one house?

"Regardless, your parents became involved and married right after school. They both became Aurors and I have to admit, both did their job well, a little too well, it seemed for the Dark Lord. Your father had become ruthless in his pursuit of those who chose the Dark Arts, and had put many Death Eaters behind bars. What he did not know was that one of his very own friends would be his undoing."

"What?" Harry said, then quickly covered his mouth.

"Your father's friend, Black, was their secret keeper, but he told the Dark Lord where your parents lived and the Dark Lord came to the house to kill you all. Your father fought bravely, but in the end, he died. Your mother, however, was not meant to die, but she would not let the Dark Lord have you, and gave her life to protect you in the end."

By this time, Harry had tears forming in his eyes. His mother had died protecting him? He had gotten his mother killed?

"You see," Severus went on, "the Dark Lord hexed you with an Unforgivable and yet, somehow, you not only survived, but he was ruined. Nothing was left of the Dark Lord but a mist, you had defeated him." 

Harry couldn't contain the tears any longer, and a few ran down his face. "Do not cry for their deaths, as they died saving you. Albus thought it wise to place you with your family, but considering Black was a traitor, that left no other option but your Aunt and Uncle. I protested this, as well as Minerva, but Albus thought you would be safe there. Do not ever think that your parents died anything less than honorable deaths."

Tears streamed down Harry's face. This is why his Aunt hated him, he had gotten her sister killed. It all made perfect sense now. "Do you have any questions?" Severus asked him.

"So magic is real?" Harry ventured.

"Magic is real, Harry, and I dare say you should be a powerful wizard when the time comes. Now, however, is the time to get dressed, as we need to go out and get you a few things. I do not see how you or I can go as we are, so I must disguise us a bit before we go."

Harry quickly dressed, though his mind could not forget that he had gotten both his parents killed. Is this why his Uncle beat him? Is this why he was whipped at the first strange thing happening? Harry didn't know what it was, but he would be as good as he could while here to avoid angering Severus.

"Come into the sitting room so that I can see you properly."

Harry walked into the sitting room, the bottom of his pants, dragging past his heels, and the shirt a bit too big for him. "I can see I need a bit of refresher in certain charms myself," Severus said, as he waved his wand and made the clothes fit a bit better. He turned Harry completely around, looking at him from different angles. "Your hair, it should not be this short. We need to hide that scar of yours."

Harry watched in both amazement and horror as his hair began to grow several inches. Next, he watched as Severus played around with the color of his hair. At first it was blond, and then it was red, but Severus decided it should be black and returned it to its natural color. "This will just have to do. While we are gone, you will speak to no one but me. I will not have you inadvertently revealing anything." Harry nodded that he understood.

Severus pulled on his cloak and realized that Harry didn't have one. As it was a bit chilly outside, he determined that would be their first stop. "We shall be traveling by floo once more. The flames, as I told you, will not harm you."

Even though Harry had reassurance from Severus, he did not want to willing walk into fire. Every logical thought told him it was crazy. Severus noticed Harry's shaking and pulled the boy close to him. "We shall go in together," he said.

Tossing in the floo powder, Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and both disappeared in a whirl of green flames.

A/N: See you next week! 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 10

Harry watched as grate after grate whizzed past him. People and places were in view for only a second before they too, were gone. Harry didn't like this floo thing, and his stomach liked it even less. Closing his eyes, he leaned against Severus, and hoped it would be over soon. Just as he had leaned on Severus, he felt himself being jerked free from the fireplace, and when he opened his eyes, he was in a room.

"Stand still while I remove the soot from your clothes," Severus instructed. Harry did and once the soot was gone, Severus reached down to smooth the bangs across Harry's head, and ran his fingers through the back of Harry's hair.

"Remember what I told you. No speaking to anyone here. If they found out you were Harry Potter, there would be dire consequences."

"Yes sir," Harry said, before being pushed through the open door. Immediately, all eyes were on him and Severus, some nodded their heads, some scoffing at the sight of them and turning around, but none approached the pair.

Severus ushered Harry through the tavern and into a back room. "Why are we standing in a storage room? Does the owner need us to clean it for him? I mean, the shelves are dusty, and I could make the floor shine like never before."

"How about you learn to quell that incessant rambling," Severus admonished. "We are here for one reason and one reason only."

With a tap of his wand on a few bricks, the wall that was there started to move. Harry gasped out loud and clung to Severus' cloak in fear. "Welcome to Diagon Alley," he said, before dragging Harry into the street.

Everywhere there were people walking about. Some looked scary, long fingernails and crooked teeth, and some were children the same age as Harry. The most scary thing of all was that they all seemed to be avoiding Severus. Harry didn't know what this man could have done to them, but no one came over to talk to them, that is, until the blond man walked up.

"Good day to you Severus." Lucius spoke.

"Good day, Lucius. I have no time for idle chatter today. I must prepare young Henry here for a trip. It seems my family in Glasgow thought I could spend the day with him, and buy the things he needs."

"So you have become a nanny, Severus?" Lucius asked, a smile spreading across his face. A boy a little older than Harry soon joined the man, along with another man and his son. The other boy was quite large, looking to be several years older than the other.

Severus glared at all of them. "I do nothing, as you know, unless it benefits me. The boy will be sent back to become my apprentice when he is of age."

Lucius looked down on the boy with distaste. "He does have a striking family resemblance. Perhaps he will acquire a skill in potions."

"There is no doubt, under my tutelage, the boy will become a fine Potions Master. Now if you will excuse me, I must be on my way."

Lucius stepped from the path, but Draco walked right up to Harry. "You don't say much do you? Are you a mute, or can you simply not carry on a civil conversation?"

Severus peered over to Lucius and Narcissus, who both seemed to approve of Draco's rude behavior, and then down to Harry, who stood tight lipped.

"Henry has manners and a firm belief in respect. He knows when he is to remain silent and when to speak. A lesson your father and mother need to instill in you, Draco. Now as I said, we have many things to get done and the day is waning away."

Severus and Harry walked away, leaving a pouting Draco and a curious Lucius, as to who this relative was.

The first place Severus took Harry was the clothing shop. The boy was in need of everything, most of all a cloak, as the weather was chilly. "Severus my dear. Have your robes worn out already from those dreadful potions?" the witch behind the counter asked.

"I am not here today for myself, but for my cousin, Henry. I would like him measured for everything, and I do not wish to wait for the packages."

"Everything?" the witch inquired.

"Yes, I said everything. His family is from Glasgow and not really versed in what boys need, considering they have four daughters. Now if you are done interrogating me, I wish you would start. I have many things to do today."

"Well, if you are in that big of a hurry, I will start, but you can drop that tone." The witch pulled a measuring tape from her pocket and Harry sighed. He didn't know what four sisters he was supposed to have, but he assumed it was all a part of the ruse that Severus was doing. All confidence Harry had left though, when the tape measure wrapped around his neck. All his instincts kicked in and he began to tremble, making the witch step back, the tape measure falling to the floor.

"What in the world?" she said, staring first at Harry and then to Severus.

"The boy is skittish around those. His mother has the house elves make his clothing. Superstitious woman won't even let anyone into the house."

The witch shook her head and sent the tape measure back to its job. When it flew to Harry's throat, he once again panicked, but one glare from Severus had him standing still, his eyes closed till the witch announced they were done. "You can pick up your packages in an hour."

Severus thanked the lady and gave her a handful of gold coins. They weren't like any money Harry had ever seen before, but he knew better than to ever ask questions about money. The next store they stopped in was a book store, where Harry sat and waited while Severus went to inquire about a book he needed. Harry liked this store as it reminded him of the book store he had gone to. Harry wondered if one day he would get back to the book he had been reading.

"Come, there is somewhere else we need to go." Severus directed Harry towards the door, and a gust of wind blew in, making the boy shiver. As they walked, Harry did not complain about the biting winds that were now howling about them, but instead tucked his hands in his pockets and tried pulling his face into his shirt.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin! It is no sin to admit you are cold boy," Severus said, pulling his own cloak off and placing it around Harry's shoulders. "Thank you," Harry said.

"There is no need for thanks. I merely do not wish to tend to a sick child. Now, come on. we have one last shop to go to before heading home, and it is at the end of the street."

Harry followed behind Severus, trying to keep up with his long strides. Every once in awhile, he stopped to glance in one of the store windows, or at some odd looking thing hanging from a vendor's cart, but the cold was creeping inside even Severus' large cloak. Harry was glad when Severus stopped and went inside the store.

Harry stepped inside and saw row after row of shoes. Boots and trainers lined the shelves, and were stacked from floor to ceiling. "What size shoe do you wear?" Severus asked Harry.

"Whatever size Dudley is when he is done with them."

"You haven't ever had a pair of shoes that were your own?" The way Harry hung his head in shame answered Severus' question. "We shall remedy that today." An hour later, Severus and Harry headed back to the floo to go home. Harry wondered where all the things were that Severus had bought today, but he dared not ask.

By the time they made it to the fireplace to floo back home, Harry was shivering, even though he had on Severus' cloak. "We need to get you home and to bed."

Harry didn't protest, but merely leaned on Severus, closing his eyes as they stepped into the flames.

Severus stepped out of the fireplace and dragged Harry out with him. After cleaning both of them, he lit a fire and sat down in the sofa. Harry took a seat by the fire. He was still cold, down to the very core of his being, it seemed. He had been cold before though, at the Dursley's, so he did not complain, but merely scooted a bit closer to the fire.

"I am going to change and make us some tea. You should go and put on your pajamas and get out of those clothes. Return to the sitting room when you are done." Harry went to do as Severus asked, folding the cloak and placing it on the chair in his room. He was so tired, all he wanted to do was fall asleep, but he returned to the sitting room to wait for Severus.

"Today, we traveled to the magical world Harry. How did you like it?"

"I thought it was wonderful!" Harry told him. "Everyone is so different. The stores aren't like regular stores."

"When and if we have to go out, you will remain Henry, my cousin, until I see that it is safe for you to be Harry. No one can know you are Harry Potter, for there would be dire consequences."

Harry gulped. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"See that you don't. Now come and drink your tea, as I see it is time for bed. Tomorrow is a long day."

Harry sat, leaning against the back of the couch while he sipped his tea. As he watched the flickering of the flames, his eyes began to droop, and Harry drifted off. Severus didn't notice until Harry curled into a ball on the rug. He debated on waking the boy, but the child looked so peaceful. Severus had other things on his mind as he sipped his tea. Would he be able to keep this secret from Albus, from Lucius? How would he manage a child once he went back after the Thanksgiving holiday, not to mention a child too small to attend classes? He didn't know, and his mind was too jumbled to try and think anymore.

Severus stood up, meaning to cover the boy up and simply go off to bed, but one look at the boy curled up on the rug tugged at his heart. Had he ever looked so small? Severus could not remember being as small as Harry, but he could remember being Harry, neither asking or caring for anything other than survival.

Carefully, Severus picked up the child, who snuggled against him, slinging one arm around his neck. Severus walked to Harry's room and pulled back the covers with one hand while laying Harry down on the bed. The room felt a bit drafty so he placed a warming charm on the sheets, and before he turned to go to his own room, he pulled the covers up and tucked them in around Harry. Never had Severus cared about anyone, but he realized if he were not careful, he could learn to love the child in this room.

A/N: See you next week! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 11

Harry awoke to the clanging of pots and pans in the kitchen, and realized it was almost seven. Jumping from the bed he got dressed quickly in his clothes and raced out of the bedroom, his mind still fuzzy and thinking he was late for making breakfast. What he saw amazed him, as the table was already set, and Severus was attempting to make the eggs. Each time he cracked one of the eggs shell and all fell into the bowl. "This is why I do not cook!" Severus shouted.

Harry rushed over to where Severus stood, half the eggs ruined already and took an egg, cracking it into the bowl and tossing the shell into the trash. Severus stared at the child as he cooked the eggs, making it look so simple even thought he could barely see over the edge of the stove. Harry placed the plate of eggs on the table and both of them sat down to eat.

"How did you learn to make eggs?"

"Oh I have been making breakfast since I was six. Aunt Petunia showed me how the first time and since then I have been doing it on my own."

"How in Merlin's name did you make breakfast at six? You can barely see over the stovetop now."

"It wasn't hard I just stood in the chair, but do not worry I know I had to clean the chair when I was done so no footprints were in it."

Severus could not remain silent. "What other things did you do at the Muggle's house?"

Harry ate a forkful of eggs. "Lots of things. I dusted the furniture and vacuumed the floors. I even learned how to do the wash this past year."

"They treated you like a house elf and you never said anything at all!" Severus ranted.

"I did too say something once, but Uncle Vernon found out I told my teacher and he whipped me good for it. He said it was my place to help out around the house. He said it was costly to keep me."

Severus forgot about his breakfast as he was trying to remain calm. "You do know that your Uncle's behavior was unjust. I do not tolerate any unruly children, but neither do I whip them for an undue cause."

Harry remembered all his Uncle's talks, and he didn't know if he could think of himself as anything other than a burden. Harry ate a couple more bites and then took his plate to the sink to wash it.

"I must return to classes soon. The holiday is over and I am afraid you will be left here alone unless I can obtain a house elf from Hogwarts."

"Do not worry about me. I can find something to do till you return. That is unless you want me to go," Harry said, his eyes downcast.

"I do not think of you as a burden Harry," Severus said, shocking the boy. "I will trust that you can entertain yourself during those hours. I shall leave you things to study while I am gone, and I expect you to have them completed enough to give me a small summary on what you have learned. For now though you shall go and have some lunch with me, and then I will tell you all about Hogwarts and magic."

Harry and Severus ate sandwiches that Severus had prepared. Harry ate almost half of his before growing full, and Severus gave him pumpkin juice, something Harry found out he enjoyed a lot. Though he couldn't eat much, he drank three glasses of the pumpkin juice. Severus and he spoke about magic once lunch was over, and then Severus announced that he had to go and run an errand. "I won't be more than an hour or so, and then I shall return. You may go and read the book I gave you, and when I get back perhaps I will tell you a bit about Potions."

Severus went to get ready and when he returned he found Harry curled up on the sofa, book in hand. He felt guilty about leaving the small boy at home alone, but it could not be avoided. "I shall return shortly Harry," he said before going through the floo.

Severus wasn't going on a simple errand though, he was going to Number Four Privet Drive today. It wasn't just because Dumbledore would go if he did not. It was to cover up his secret, and to make sure the Muggles were still being properly punished.

Severus went by floo to Miss Figg's house and was about to stroll across the street when he noticed something moving just down the street. He scanned the area and saw that it was in fact Remus Lupin, spying on the family. Now angry he took off towards the man who was anything but hiding. Severus walked over to the tree in which Remus was now hiding and spoke. "You are not hiding Lupin. I have seen you and I am sure at least one or two muggles as well. Go back and tell Dumbledore I have things under control."

Severus half expected Remus to argue the point, but the sound of someone apparating away told him for once the man had listened to him. Severus knew he would have to go and report to Dumbledore once he left, but for now his main concern were the muggles. Striding to the door Severus knocked.

It wasn't long before the door was flung open and he was facing Petunia Dursley, a very haggard Petunia Dursley. "What do you want?"

"I have come to inquire about your health. Move aside before the neighbors grow suspicious."

Petunia did move aside, and Severus stepped into the filthy house. Dishes were in the sink piled even on the counters, and the floors looked as if they hadn't been swept in a week. "This house is deplorable!"

"I have had other things on my mind besides cleaning. Change my son back. His father stays at work now hours and hours just so he won't have to come home and deal with this. You have ruined our family!" Petunia yelled.

Severus rounded on the woman, and it was then that Dudley walked into the room. Severus' words were caught in his throat for a second as he stared down at the replica of Harry. "I think you have lost your maid around here and that is why this house is in disarray. Secondly, if your husband cannot face what he has done then you are better off without him."

"You are a horrid man. You always were and always will be. I miss my Dudders," Petunia groaned out.

"How could you miss such a disobedient child?" One look at Petunia and Severus didn't wait for the answer. "You shall drink this for I want answers that you are not willing to give," he said procuring a vial of potion from his pocket, and offering it to Petunia.

"I will do no such thing! Is it not enough that you have destroyed our happy home?"

Severus smirked then, an evil smirk that made Petunia back up further on the couch. "Your lives have just been interrupted for the time being. I can just as easily tell the Death Eaters your location and have them visit you. Sure, you will die in the end but not before experiencing your bones broken one at a time." Petunia grabbed the vial out of Severus' hand and went to drink it down. "I hate you. I hope you know that."

"That is duly noted," Severus said, waiting to begin the questions. He knew it would take a couple seconds for it to work so he scanned the house again, looking at the filth on every surface before turning back to Petunia. "Why does Harry fear magic?"

Petunia's eyes glazed over and the words tumbled from her lips. "We told him magic was evil. Each time he accidentally did some Vernon whipped him."

Severus grew angry, but went on with the next question. "How is it that Harry cannot even finish a meal without becoming sick? Did you starve the boy?"

Again Petunia opened her mouth, though Severus could tell she was trying to fight the answers coming out. "He was given food, leftovers when we had them. He didn't deserve food or sympathy. We didn't want him, he was dropped on our doorstep."

Severus' hand gripped the arm of the chair till his knuckles grew white. "Tell me exactly what did Harry do to provoke punishment from your husband?"

"Anything could set Vernon off. If Harry asked about his parents, if he didn't finish his chores, but his worst whipping came when Vernon caught him crying. He told the boy to finish up scrubbing the floors and the boy didn't claiming he was sick and needed to go to bed. Vernon lashed him good for that."

"Your husband refused him medicine?"

"Oh no, he didn't refuse him. He gave the boy every medicine in the cabinet that we owned. Harry told him everything hurt, so Vernon made him drink each one down. The boy passed out several times after that, but each time Vernon would slap him till he came around. I guess the medicines worked. The boy never asked for any medicine after that."

Severus didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't and still remain calm enough not to kill them. He stood and headed for the door, but Petunia's last words halted him. "You know I hated Lily. They doted on her for being so perfect. I was glad she died, because it showed my parents that she wasn't without fault, that their precious Lily made a mistake. You should change my son back to the way he was. He didn't harm you. We haven't harmed anything you cared about as a matter of fact."

Severus whirled around, his chest heaving with rage. "You are wrong. You did harm something I cared about, you harmed Harry, but no longer. You will remain as you are now, and if I hear from anyone that you have spoken of what has went on I will kill you myself. You are a horrid woman, and your family lost a great gift when they lost Lily. Her child was tortured here, and you feel no remorse. I hope you suffer Petunia Dursley for what you have done, but it won't be my doings when you perish. It will be your own greed, and black heart."

Severus slammed the door behind him and walked briskly to Ms. Figg's house. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. How could one child endure so much hate and loathing and still have the capacity to love? How could they leave him there in that house?" Severus didn't know any of the answers, but he would find out.

He ignored the giant Hagrid's hello, and pulled his wand out pointing it at Peeves at first sight. Severus didn't speak at all till he opened the door to Dumbledore's office, and then everything he was thinking poured out of him. "How could you leave the child there?"

Dumbledore looked taken back by the venom in Severus' voice. "We had no other option Severus. They are his only relatives. I assume the visit did not go well."

Severus heard the words and tried to calm himself before going on. "The visit went as well as could be expected. Lily's sister is a horrid woman, who thinks of no one but herself and the husband was away at work I assume."

"What about Harry? Did you see Harry?"

"I saw the Potter child. He looked fine to me, though I wonder how. Honestly Headmaster, you should let me place a spell on them so that no harm comes to Potter."

"Do you think they would harm the boy? I have had my doubts that they would be gracious to him, but I never suspected that his own family would harm him."

"You are too trusting sometimes Headmaster. A family is the first person that would bring harm to a child, I should know. There is no doubt in my mind that these people who hate magic would eventually harm Potter. If you so grant it I shall make sure that never occurs."

Dumbledore's face seemed older, more wrinkled as he spoke. "I have only done what I thought was best for the child. You may cast your spell to make sure no harm comes to him. He will be ready to join us here in three years at Hogwarts. Until that time I will send someone to check on him every few months."

"If that is what you choose. I have had a long day, and need to return to my home."

"Severus, you are a man of solitude. When is it you will learn to trust someone again? Your house is unplottable, your floo guarded against everyone."

"I have my reasons for my solitude Albus and you know them as well as I. Do not worry about me so much. I survived my childhood and grew distrustful of everyone. In time I may again learn to open up to people, but for now leave me to my insecurities as you call them."

"As you wish Severus, but know that I am here if you ever need to talk."

Severus softened his tone a bit before answering. "I know Albus. You saved me from a life of servitude, and I shall not forget. A second chance was given to me, and I will repay you with nothing but loyalty for it." Severus stepped into the floo, and was gone, leaving a very worried Albus Dumbledore behind him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	12. Chapter 12

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 12

When Severus stepped out of the fire in his own home, he found Harry sitting on the sofa in his pajamas reading the book he had given him. The other thing Severus noticed were that the breakfast dishes were done and that the floors looked as if they had been scrubbed clean.

"Did I not tell you to spend your time reading? You are not a house elf Harry, and should not be cleaning."

"I'm sorry. I did clean the house, but I also read the book, honest."

Severus flung his cloak on the back of the chair, and sat down across from Harry.

"We shall see how much you have learned." For the net hour, Severus quizzed Harry on the proper plants for various potions. Harry answered him right most of the time and Severus was amazed. "Since you have studied well, I shall let you join me in my lab today."

Harry's eyes grew twice the size they should be when Severus unlocked the door to the lab. Everywhere there were beakers and cauldrons bubbling. Red, green and yellow vials lined the shelves, and Harry noticed the frog hearts in the jar on the table. "You may begin mincing up the frog hearts."

Harry went over to the table and stared at the frog hearts with disgust. He didn't want to touch them, much less mince them, but he was taught to obey, so he took the knife and began mincing. Ten minutes later, two hearts had been minced and Severus added them to the cauldron. "Do you know why this potion has to simmer for two days, Harry?"

Harry racked his brain for the answer and smiled when it came to him. "Because it needs to gradually cool down and clay pots are the only way."

"Correct, Mr. Potter. Clay pots are very rare in the wizarding world. It isn't that we don't have them, but that we don't have the proper type of clay. You see the clay used to make these pots is simple to find, but for some reason, the combinations must be exact for the pots to survive the potions. I have one of my own, but only one."

Harry went over to the pot that Severus pointed to and stared at it. He picked it up and turned it around in his hands before placing it back on the shelf. It reminded him of the model clay Dudley used to have. Harry had gotten hold of one piece and made himself a horse out of it. Harry had played with the horse in his cupboard for weeks till his Uncle Vernon had found the toy and snatched it away. Vernon had thrown the toy into the fireplace but all it had done was turn black, it hadn't melted. Harry saw the toy beneath the ashes of the fire the next morning, but when Vernon had caught him looking at it, he punished Harry severely, and tossed the clay horse into the trash.

Though the lab was great, it was also very cold, and Harry began to shiver. It didn't take long for Severus to notice and he motioned the boy over. "Go and wash up and meet me in the kitchen."

Harry did as he was asked and sat down waiting for Severus. A few minutes later Severus came in, and walked over to the cabinet. He pulled down two cups and then a few other things, including the milk. Harry wandered how one pulled milk from a cabinet but didn't ask. Surely Severus would realize that it was spoiled.

Severus sat down at the table, handing Harry a cup. "Drink it while it is still warm; It should chase away the chill."

Harry stared into his cup and the brown stuff in it. "What is it?" Harry dared to ask.

"It's hot chocolate, surely you have had hot chocolate before," Severus said, realizing his mistake when he glanced at Harry over his own cup. "Never mind, just drink it."

Harry lifted the cup to his mouth, blowing a bit on it before he took the first sip. He waited for the nasty spoiled milk taste to come, but none did. A wonderful taste of something delicious and warm filled him. "This is great!" he said before emptying his cup in two big gulps.

Severus' face was a complete mask of indifference, but underneath, he was amazed at how Harry had been deprived of even the smallest of things. After finishing his own hot chocolate, he stood up. "Go and brush your teeth and get ready for bed."

Harry started to take off running, when he stopped. "How do you brush your teeth? Won't the hair brush hurt?"

Severus' face turned a ghostly white. "You have never brushed your teeth?" Harry shook his head that he hadn't. "Go and wait in the bathroom for me."

Harry waited, and soon Severus walked in, but he wasn't in his robes, or in the strange black shirt and trousers Harry had first seen him in; he was in pajamas, just like his own. Harry even took time to notice the socks on Severus' feet. "Do stop gawking. I don't always wear robes, you know." Harry stammered out his sorry, and went to stand by the sink as directed.

Severus handed him a small toothbrush, and then placed the toothpaste on it. Harry didn't have a clue what to do with it, and simply stared at the thing. "Here, I did not know I would have to physically do it for you," Severus said, his patience wearing a bit thin from his long day. Grabbing up the toothbrush, Severus told Harry to open his mouth. Severus put the toothbrush in and began the up and down motions, cleaning each tooth, but when he went to brush Harry's tongue the boy gagged.

"That is how you brush your teeth," he said before placing his own toothbrush in his mouth. Harry watched in wonder as the toothpaste foam began to bubble from Severus' mouth. He couldn▓t suppress the giggle that came out, so he clamped his hand over his mouth. "You looked funny," he said once Severus was done.

"Well, truth be told, many have thought me to foam at the mouth when I am lecturing them. Now hop into bed, for it is past time for little boys to be asleep."

Harry hopped onto the bed, laying down on his pillow as Severus tucked the covers up around him. "Do you require anything before I leave?" When Harry said nothing, Severus sat down on the side of the bed. "Does your back still hurt?" he asked, knowing that the wounds inflicted by Vernon could not have completely healed.

"A little," murmured Harry. "I can manage though, I have before." Harry said, producing a fake smile.

"I shall stay here till you drift off." Severus pushed Harry over on the bed, and watched as the boy's eyes drifted closed. He checked the boy's back to see the welts still there. They weren't as red as before, but the sight of them made Severus think back to earlier in the day. Unknowingly, he began to rub circles on Harry's back, hoping to soothe the now fidgeting boy. Harry tensed at first, but soon relaxed enough to fall into a deep sleep. Severus too, was feeling sleepy, and got up from the bed. Before he left, he placed a spell to alert him should Harry awaken in the night, and went to collapse into his own bed to get some much needed sleep.

Harry tossed and turned as the dream escalated. A man, a man he didn't know seemed to be staring right at him. He didn't have a body, merely a ghost, it seemed, but Harry could see one thing: bright red eyes. Beside the man lay a snake, curled up ready to strike. Harry's sheets became entangled around him as he fought to get away from the man, and inside Severus' room the alarms went off.

Harry wanted to get away. It was so cramped in here, he felt, so much so that he couldn't move around, so he fought against it. It was then that Harry realized he was in a coffin, and the man and snake were in there with him. Harry awoke, his breath coming in small gasps, his head covered in sweat.

Severus did not bother to put on his slippers as he ran from his room to Harry's. He feared what could be wrong with the boy, and flung open the door to find him rocking back and forth on the bed. The sheets were crumpled, the duvet laying on the floor.

"Harry?" he questioned as he moved closer to the bed, but the boy did not answer. As Severus got to the bed, he could see tears rolling down the boy's face, and his heart went out to him. "What has happened? Did you have a bad dream?"

Harry nodded his head yes. He explained to Severus about the dream, crying when he spoke of the man and the snake, and how they had frightened him. Severus was not one for comfort, having never received much himself, but he thought back to what his mother had done, and wrapped his arms around Harry, telling him all would be all right, that it was just a dream, but Severus didn't know if it was.

Severus got up to leave the room, but a small hand clutching his shirt had him sitting back down. He knew that Harry was too old to have someone sleep with him, but Severus also knew that Harry had never had anyone care enough to stay. They slept peacefully that night, Harry not having another dream.

A/N: See you next week! 


	13. Chapter 13

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 13

The next morning, an owl flew into the window, delivering with it a message from Dumbledore. Severus often wondered how Dumbledore's personal owl could find him, when even the Headmaster could not, but then again, Albus Dumbledore was full of surprises when you least expected it. The attached was merely a letter telling Severus to get plenty of rest, as the students would be returning the next day from holiday.

Severus sighed. He was not a people person, and as a whole, he did not enjoy the company of children. Sure, there were a select few that sparked his interest, as they excelled in Potions, but the rest were a disappointment.

Severus wondered why Harry had not woken up, as it was almost ten, and he had heard no sound from him. Laying down the parchment in his hands, Severus stood to go and check on the boy.

Walking into the room Severus noticed Harry snuggled deep into the covers.

"Harry! What are you doing still asleep?"

Harry jumped from the covers, his feet hitting the floor before his eyes had a chance to focus. Severus waited for Harry to say something, but the child looked scared.

"Do not worry, child. I was merely coming to wake you up. You are not in trouble."

Harry untangled the sheets from his legs, and tossed them onto the bed. "I will be dressed in just a few minutes."

Severus left the room shaking his head, and went to read the paper. Today, he was going to relax, as tomorrow he must return to Hogwarts. Harry entered the sitting room a few minutes later, looking very worn out for someone who had just slept in.

"Your breakfast is on the table, and when you are done, we shall have a little talk."

Harry sat down at the table and reached for his fork, but the sight of the eggs made him feel sick. He drank his pumpkin juice down as it soothed his aching throat, but after only two bites of the eggs, he couldn't eat anymore. Scraping his plate into the trash, he washed it and set it to dry. Harry felt uneasy. What if Severus was tired of having him around? What if he thought Harry was too thoughtless? Numerous things whirled around Harry's head, making him feel queasy as he took a seat across from Severus.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

Severus put down the paper he was reading and looked at Harry. Each time he looked at Harry, he saw a five year old staring back at him, no matter that the boy was eight. Severus placed the thought of growth potions in the back of his mind, and started to explain to Harry what he wanted.

"Tomorrow, I must return to my job teaching Potions. As we are literally hiding you here, I cannot bring someone here to look after you. I am without any options as to what to do, so if you have any, please tell me them now."

Harry stared at Severus, not sure what he wanted him to say. "I don't need anyone to look after me. No one looked after me before."

"I understand that you have been left alone to fend for yourself in the past, but that is not a proper way to raise a child. How can I leave you here with no one to cook for you, or to help you, should you need it? I would not be a very good guardian if I did."

Harry squared his shoulders, though they ached as well, and looked Severus directly in the face. "I can cook, and I promise I won't get into anything while you are gone. Really, I don't need anyone here to watch over me."

"Be that as it may, I will come during lunch to make sure everything is well here. Should you need anything before then, I am afraid I won't be available. Tomorrow, I shall come up with a way for you to contact me, without anyone else knowing."

Harry nodded his head that he understood, but Severus stood and walked over to him. "You must remember how important it is that no one find out you are here. If they do, you will be returned to your family, and I am afraid I shall suffer greatly for taking you."

Harry didn't want Severus to suffer. He was the only person who had ever given him his own clothes, and he let him sleep in a bed instead of the cupboard. "I won't tell, no matter what happens."

"Good, now how about you come and help me prepare some of the potions we will be needing at school."

Harry followed Severus into the Potions lab and began stirring the cauldrons. At first, the heat from the flames underneath had felt so warm and cozy, but now the flames were making him feel sweaty, and his head started to hurt. Harry shrugged off the feeling, and wiped his forehead on his sleeve. Severus had even complimented him on his technique as he chopped the bat wings.

"If you keep this up, you will be a fine Potion's student, and I would expect nothing less from you."

Harry didn't know that Severus Snape did not hand out compliments leisurely. What he did know was that he had seen a small smile cross the man's face. Harry helped Severus pour the contents of the cauldron's into vials and then set the vials in slots.

"You have become quite the little helper. That normally would have taken me at least an hour more to do. Let's go and have some lunch and afterwards perhaps we can play a game of wizard's chess, or maybe I shall let you outside for a bit."

Harry hadn't been outside since they had gone to Diagon Alley, and he hadn't taken the time to see much as they had been so busy. He was sure the fresh air would make him feel loads better and rushed to sit down at the table. While Severus was busy making the soup, Harry went to the refrigerator and got out the juice, pouring both of them a glass. He turned back to put the juice away, and the whole room tilted for a second. Harry held onto the back of the chair till it righted itself, and hurried to sit back down.

Severus sat down, handing Harry a sandwich, ham and cheese to be exact. Harry ate the crusts from the bread, and thought it would be too selfish not to at least try this new thing. The first bite was heaven, something he had never eaten before, and he liked it. Harry finished up the sandwich and gulped down his juice, wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"Remind me to discuss table manners with you at some point," Severus said, disgusted that Harry had none. Harry waited by the fireplace while Severus finished his own sandwich. He was excited about getting to go outside, but the warmth of the fire behind him, was making him feel sleepy again. Just as he was about to drift off, Severus handed him his cloak. "If you hurry, we may get to walk down to the small stream."

Harry stood up, wobbling on his feet a bit as the room spun. He felt sick, like he wanted to vomit, but the feeling passed, and Harry was glad. The last time he had been sick, his Uncle had made him drink several different medicines. When that only made things worse, they locked Harry in his cupboard and ignored his cries for help. Harry did not wish to go through that again. Severus stood at the back door, leading off from the kitchen for Harry, and told him to hurry.

The outside was freezing, Harry thought, and he was glad he was made to wear his cloak. He recalled mornings just like this one when his Uncle had made him shovel the ice off the driveway.

"Just down here is an elm tree older than either you or I. To be exact, it was planted the day my father was born." Severus told Harry, motioning to the tree.

Harry stared up at the tree and saw the icicles forming on its branches. Shivers ran through him and he tried to hide it from Severus. They walked for a bit more, Harry glad for the fresh air, until they got to a very small stream surrounded by a flower garden.

"This was my mother's. Every year, she would come out here and plant flowers. When I showed a talent for Potions, she started raising ingredients for my potions in with her flowers as well. Now, I am afraid it is merely frozen. I cast a spell on it to keep it this way year round, so that I could enjoy it."

Harry stared at the flowers that should have long been dead. He leaned over and smelled the roses, and let his fingers rub across the delicate petals of the lilies. "It is amazing," he said, in awe over its beauty.

"That it is," Severus said, as he took a seat on the bench. Harry sat down beside him, but he could no longer control his chattering teeth, and Severus noticed. "I think it is time we went inside, you are cold."

Harry tried to force his teeth to stop, but each time he opened his mouth, they started back up. "Honestly, I am not cold. In fact, it feels a little hot out here. Maybe I have too many clothes on."

Severus laughed at that statement. "It is anything but warm out here, Harry. Go ahead inside and put on some dry clothes. I will be in shortly."

Harry turned to walk inside, and Severus turned back to the flower garden. He felt closer to his mother when he was here.

"I do not know if I am doing the right thing by keeping the boy. My own childhood was damaged beyond repair, but I had you to go to when things got too bad. The boy has no one. Is it wrong for me to not want him to go through the same thing?"

No answers came for Severus' questions, but he felt better having gotten them off his chest. His mother could not answer him, but inside, Severus knew what she would say, and he smiled as he went inside to check on Harry.

Harry took off his wet clothes and placed them in the hamper, pulling clean ones from the dresser. He wanted to crawl into the bed and forget the rest of the day. His whole body ached, and his chest felt tight, making his breaths come out as wheezes.

Severus made it to the door, knocking the dirt from his shoes before entering the house, but as he stepped inside he noticed Harry had not. Muddy footprints were all about the foyer, and Harry's boots were caked with it. "Harry," he yelled, so that he could tell the boy to come and clean up behind himself. Severus was removing his own boots, and then took off the belt so that he could remove his wet pants. The pants he sent flying to the hamper, the belt he hung on the rack next to him.

Harry heard his name yelled, and fear set in on instinct. His mind raced trying to think of what he had done wrong. What could he possibly have done to anger Severus, but he kept coming up blank. Even though his head hurt, Harry pushed himself off the floor and went to see what was the matter.

Harry saw Severus standing in the doorway, but his eyes didn't focus on anything but the belt hanging next to him.

"You came into the house and tracked mud all over the floor. We have no house elf, so therefore you should have known better."

Harry vision began to swirl around him, and he couldn't quite seem to catch his breath. First his breaths came in short gasps and then Harry completely lost control over the act itself. He had only been here a short time, and he feared he was already due for a beating. Sweat poured down his face, though he felt as if he were freezing.

Severus noticed the fear in the boy's eyes, and took a step forward. "What is wrong with you?" When he got no response, he took another step, and that is when Harry began to wheeze. "Are you ill?" he said grabbing up his boots and belt from the entryway, intending on placing them in his room. At the moment Harry started to turn red in the face Severus dropped everything, and ran to him.

"What is wrong, I said?" Harry tried to answer, but his throat constricted with every breath he tried to take. Though he knew he was safe, his mind was trapped in the past, one that included whippings for the slightest infraction. "Take a deep breath and calm down," Severus instructed, having laid Harry down on the floor. "In and out, in and out."

Harry struggled to do as he was asked, but the panic attack was full blown now, and he could not stop it. He banged his fists on the floor, wishing he could take in just one single breath of air.

"Harry! I said breathe!" Severus said, his own panic taking over as Harry began to turn blue around his mouth. Severus picked up the boy, placing him in his lap, and he rocked him back and forth. "Everything will be all right, just take in a breath for me."

Harry still struggled, clawing now at his throat, so Severus held his hands by his side. "Please Harry, just one breath," he pleaded, and Harry took a small intake of air. "That's right, just breathe in and out, in and out," Severus coaxed, until Harry was finally breathing normally again. It was only then Severus saw his own shaking hands, and tried to calm himself down.

He stared at Harry to make sure he was all right and noticed the glassy look in the child's eyes. "Why did you not tell me you felt unwell?"

"I don't want to take any medicines. Besides, I can take care of myself when I am sick."

Severus reached down and picked Harry up, toting him to his bed. "You will do no such thing. You are burning up with fever, and your chest is full of cold. Tomorrow, I will make sure you have everything before I leave, and I will come back at lunch time to check on you. Tonight however, you will drink this fever reducing potion and get some rest."

Harry took the vial Severus accioed and stared at it. "It is nothing more than a potion. I promise it will not harm you." Harry drank it down, grimacing at the taste, and then settled himself underneath the blankets.

Severus couldn't bring himself to leave Harry's room. This child had actually kept his illness from him. A part of Severus admired him, a small part, but really, he felt horrible that he had not noticed. Severus himself had not told his father on several occasions, too, keep from hearing how he should suck it up and be a man. Harry stirred in the bed, and Severus found himself leaning over to stroke his hair. It seemed to settle the boy, and Severus could feel his fever easing off some.

Again Harry felt sick, and he whimpered a bit in his sleep. Someone placed a cool cloth on his head, and he leaned into the hand laying it on him. This time however, the hand was real, the pain went away for now, and Harry fell asleep again. It was nice, he thought, to have someone care.

A/N: See you next week! 


	14. Chapter 14

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 14

The next morning, Severus checked on Harry again for the fourth time. "Do you need anything else before I go?"

Harry looked at the juice and tissues beside the bed, and the books and several pillows on his bed. "I'm fine. Will you be coming home for lunch?"

Severus stared at the boy, and he buckled beneath the weight of his eyes. "I shall stay here. It is not as if those students will show any display of knowledge today. Albus can find someone else to teach my classes for today."

"No, go to work. I used to stay by myself all the time."

Severus grabbed up his cloak again and stopped in the doorway. "Your fever is still there, and what if you require something before I return? There is no way for you to contact me."

After a bit more convincing, Severus left, promising to return at lunch time. He didn't go straight to his classroom, however, but instead went to Dumbledore's office. After knocking, he let himself in.

"Severus? Is there something that you need?"

"I request a house elf, if there is one, Hogwarts can spare. My own family's died shortly after my father, as you well know."

"But I thought you loathed the idea of getting another, claiming it would always be underfoot."

"I have since discovered that I am in need of one. I no longer have the time to keep my house in a proper state. I have one condition. You must bind the house elf to me. I will not have it taking instruction from any other than myself."

"I must say that I am glad you have finally decided on this matter. For years I thought you should get one. I am sure your Manor will be in a much better state because of it."

Severus left his office and went to prepare for his first class. It did not go well, with several of the second years turning their hair yellow from the fumes. Severus had no patience today, not really wanting to be here at all.

Harry had drank all his juice, and his throat still felt a bit raw. His nose wasn't stuffy any longer, but his head still felt woozy when he tried to get up too fast. Harry wanted more juice, but the blankets on the bed felt so warm, he didn▓t want to get out of them. After a couple hours of hacking, Harry decided the need for the cool juice on his throat was worth the chill.

Harry lifted the covers off of him and stood beside the bed. Immediately his whole body began to shiver. Even though it was December, the house had been warm earlier. Severus had built a fire in both Harry's room and the sitting room, and then placed a charm to keep it from going out. Harry's teeth kept chattering as he made his way to the kitchen, even though he had on his pajamas and his robe.

Once he got his juice, he made his way back to the bed, and crawled underneath the warm blankets. The fire was blazing in the fireplace, but Harry was freezing. The bed just didn't seem warm enough anymore. Harry took a couple of sips of his juice so that his throat wouldn't feel so scratchy, and then he took the blankets off the bed, and his pillow, and went to lay beside the fireplace. Harry gathered the blankets around him as tightly as he could, and fell asleep.

Severus was so ready for the bell to ring to announce the end of the morning session of classes. His mind had not been on the students, and one had split potion all over the floor, melting a hole. The rest of the teachers all made their way to the Great Hall, while Severus made his way into his office to floo home.

Severus entered the sitting room and from there he could see that nothing was out of place. A small sigh escaped his lips, but as he walked into Harry's room and saw the empty bed, his heart skipped a beat.

"Harry!" he yelled, though he hadn't meant to. Harry struggled to sit up, trying to push off the blankets, but he simply didn't have the strength to. Severus walked over to where Harry lay next to the fire.

"Why did you get out of bed and come over here?"

"I was cold, and I thought it would be warmer over here."

Severus put his hand to Harry's head and felt the fever still there. "The potion should have worked by now. Come on and I will get you back in the bed."

"Can't I go in the sitting room with you?" Harry asked.

"If you are feeling well enough, I will let you sit for a while." Severus helped Harry untangled himself from the blankets, and Harry went straight to the couch, where Severus laid them back over him.

"I do not understand why the potion did not work. Your fever should have broken by now, and it hasn't." Severus kept muttering as he paced the floor, lunch forgotten. Harry watched him till his eyelids became heavy and then he drifted off to sleep again.

Severus sat in the chair going over each property of the fever reducing potion, trying to find some clue as to why it didn't work. It wasn't till he got to the juniper root that it dawned on him.

The juniper root would not work on someone under eighty pounds. Harry was far smaller than the average eleven year old. Severus knew he could go to Pomfrey and request something that might help, but after a few minutes, he deduced that she would either try to keep him, or would ask too many questions.

Severus knew they would have to rely on intuition or Muggle medicine, and he did not trust Muggle medicine. Far too many wizards had died using it. Severus dared to glance over at Harry. The boy was shivering, even though the fire was making it so hot in the room, he was starting to sweat. His mind was made up. He would return to Hogwarts and tell Albus someone else would have to take his afternoon classes.

Harry woke up an hour later to find Severus sitting across from him. "Is it that late?"

"It is not that late, and you should be resting," Severus said, putting down the book he had been reading. Harry noticed he was no longer on the floor, but on the couch. "How, I mean, when did I get on the couch?"

"I came home to find you on the floor. I thought you would be much more comfortable on the couch."

"Thank you," Harry said, pulling the blankets up over his shoulders.

"No thanks are needed. You are in my care, and I would be lax if I let you lay on the cold floor."

"Lax? Uncle Vernon didn't mind if I laid on the floor."

"Your Uncle was a poor example of an adult. Are you hot? Cold? Hungry?"

"I am a little hot," Harry admitted. Severus stood up from his chair and went into the other room. When he came back, in he was carrying a wet cloth that he placed on Harry's head. "I think if we can keep your fever down, it may break by morning. How about you try eating something?"

Harry really didn't want anything to eat, but his stomach growled in protest.

"How about something simple, like a bowl of fruit? Or maybe a slice of toast?"

Harry agreed that he would try to eat something, but when the food was set before him, he regretted it. Each bite made him feel sick, and yet he tried to force another bite down just to stop the incessant grumbling of his stomach.

After Harry had finished off half an apple and a quarter of the toast, he pushed the rest away."I don't want anymore."

Severus took the food back to the kitchen and resumed his watch over Harry.

"Can I have a book to read?"

"Are you sure you are up to it?"

"Yes, I think so."

Severus went over to the bookshelf, looking through the many dusty tomes. After pulling out two or three, he grabbed a leather bound one and returned to the couch. "This is a book about Aesop's Fables. My mother gave it to me when I was a little younger than you."

Harry took the book, promising to be careful with it, and began reading. The first story was so wonderful, before long he was on the second and then the third. It wasn't long before Harry was engrossed in another story, and his head began to hurt. It wasn't a tremendous headache like before, so Harry ignored it, wanting to finish the story. As Harry read the last few lines of it, his head began to swim, and the queasy feeling returned. Not wanting to be sick, Harry put the book down on the coffee table. "I think I will rest for a bit," he told Severus, closing his eyes so the room would stop spinning.

Severus watched Harry intently. The boy's sleep was not one that was pleasant, as he tossed and turned, going from shivering, to pushing the covers off of him. It wasn't till the whimpering started that Severus put down his own book and went to sit by Harry's side. Harry's head jerked from side to side as if he were dreaming.

"Harry, wake up," Severus spoke gently, but the boy did not hear him. Again Harry whimpered, this time talking in his sleep. Harry muttered about things no child should experience. Horrid things that Severus was sure Vernon Dursley was responsible for.

Severus pulled Harry to him, trying to get him to wake from his dream, but when Harry's eyes opened, he began to wretch over and over till his stomach begged for relief.

"I am so sorry," Harry cried, trying to get up to clean the mess. Severus held him, telling him everything was all right, and telling himself that no matter what, no one would harm Harry again. The begging and pleading for a mother and father that could no longer help him stabbed at Severus' heart. What had this child done to deserve such a childhood? Why was he singled out for this pain?

Severus sat with Harry all night long, and by morning he knew that the fever had broken. He felt safe leaving Harry for a moment to shower, hoping the child would not awaken before he got back.

As Severus let the hot shower loosen all the tense muscles in his back, he thought about the previous night. The child had called out for his parents, and yet he could barely remember what they looked like. When Severus had questioned him, Harry could not even recall anything about them. That was what the child needed, a strong adult figure in his life. Severus feared his own father, and he in turn, had gone to Voldemort seeking approval. He didn't want Harry to make the same mistake. Not wanting to leave Harry for too long, Severus got out of the shower, wrapping the towel around him, his hair still wet.

Once he was changed, Severus went back in to check on Harry and saw he, too, was sweaty and looking rather pale. It had been a long struggle last night, Harry waking several times, each time clinging to Severus like a lifeline. Severus had never had anyone need him as much as Harry did, and if he had to admit, it felt good to be needed. Taking out his wand, he placed a freshening charm on Harry's pajamas and gently picked him up.

"Severus?" Harry mumbled, still half asleep.

"Hush child and close your eyes." Severus toted Harry back to his room, laying him down on the clean sheets. After tucking him in, Severus stood over him, staring down at the little boy who had clung to him so desperately the night before, and without thinking, he leaned over and placed a kiss on his brow.

"Sleep well, Harry," he said before leaving the room, and returning to the kitchen to figure out how to keep him forever.

A/N: See you next week! 


	15. Chapter 15

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 15

Harry woke up again: he was hungry, but he was also afraid to be sick again. Carefully, Harry left his bed, venturing into the sitting room. Severus wasn't there and Harry was a bit disappointed. Hunger won over all other emotions and Harry tiptoed into the kitchen. There he saw Severus sitting at the table, head in his hands. His shoulders seemed to sag, his hair sticking up on his head.

Harry took another chance and stepped closer. Severus didn't notice Harry at all till he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Harry asked him when he saw the dark circles under his eyes.

"I am well enough. What are you doing out of bed?"

"I feel better," Harry whispered. Severus straightened in the chair, and motioned Harry closer. He placed his hand on Harry's forehead and then his face.

"Your fever seems to be almost gone, but I will not have you overdoing it and exerting yourself. Sit down and I will make you some broth."

Severus made a pot of broth appear out of nowhere. He ladled some into a bowl and sat it down in front of Harry.

Harry stared at the broth, and his fear of being sick came back. "Aren't you having any?"

"No, I am afraid I am not hungry," Severus replied. "I am going to change clothes, and I want you to finish that." Harry's eyes began to tear up, but he nodded that he would.

As Severus walked down the hall to his room, he swayed with exhaustion. Once reaching the room, he sat down on the bed to take his boots off, but the warm bed was too much and he laid down, hoping to catch a quick nap. His head was pounding, but sleep had not been on his mind, Harry had. Closing his eyes felt so good, easing off the pounding in his temples and soon, Severus was asleep.

Harry finished half the bowl of broth and pushed it away. Severus was taking a long time in the bedroom, and Harry didn't really want to be alone. When he got to Severus' door, he couldn't hear anything, so Harry pushed it open a bit.

"Severus?" Harry whispered, but the only sound he heard was the soft snores of Severus, who was sound asleep on the bed.

Harry crossed the room and pulled on Severus' boots till they came off, sending himself to the floor in the process. He then covered him up. When Severus began to toss and turn in his sleep, Harry rubbed his back like the man had done for him. This calmed Severus, and he fell back into a deep sleep, so deep in fact, he did not notice when Harry scrambled up into the bed with him.

Hours passed and Harry felt hungry again. There wasn't anything to eat as they hadn't been to the store in days. Harry didn't want to eat the rest of the broth in the pot, so he laid down beside Severus and took a nap.

Severus woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He felt much better, but wondered how he had gotten under the covers of his bed, and where were his boots? The answer came when Harry turned over, grabbing a bit of Severus' shirt, and tucking it under his arm. Severus felt a piece of his heart tear off. No one had taken care of him since his mother. No one had cared when he was feeling under the weather, but Harry had. Severus vowed that he would return the favor. He could now admit to himself that he did care about Harry.

Severus got out of the bed, careful not to wake Harry, tucking the covers back around him, and went to shower. Tomorrow, he would have to return to Hogwarts and his classes, but he didn't want to leave Harry alone. Severus trusted no one, but he knew the boy would be better off somewhere he could contact the man if necessary.

As Severus sat in his chair sipping his tea, it came to him. Narcissa could watch Harry for the day. It wasn't as if Lucius was ever home, and Harry would have Draco there as well. Severus knew it wasn't an ideal place, and he didn't relish the idea at all, but there was no one else. Dumbledore, he knew, would send the boy back to his relatives, possibly sending Severus away as well for taking him in the first place. Severus decided he would demand a house elf from Albus, so Harry wouldn't have to be with Narcissa but for the day. Severus finished off his tray and went to wake Harry.

The boy was still sleeping when he walked into the room, and Severus took the chance to really see the boy. Here lay the child of his enemy, but also of his friend. The boy was underweight, small for his age, and full of scars from years of abuse. Harry carried all these hurts and yet he cared about Severus. He was grateful and humble. Things so small, such as a smile, or a word of praise, were what he craved. Severus wanted to give those things to Harry, for he realized he needed the child, as much as Harry needed him. With a gentle hand not seen by others, Severus woke Harry.

Harry woke up, and saw that Severus looked much better. "Do you feel better now?" he asked, as he pulled the covers off.

"The question young man is, do you feel better?" Severus said, handing Harry his robe.

"I feel all right," Harry told him. After a raised eyebrow from Severus, Harry shied back. "I feel much better, but I am hungry."

"Come, we shall eat in the sitting room, as I have many things I wish to discuss with you."

Harry was led to the couch, a blanket thrown over him, and a fire lit. He waited while Severus went to make them ham sandwiches. Harry began to worry, biting his lip. He almost jumped right off the couch when Severus returned. "Did I do something wrong?"

Severus sighed, setting the plate of sandwiches and juice down on the table. "Why would you think that?"

"Well, even when I thought I was doing the right thing at the Dursleys, I wasn't. I tried to, but somehow, I always messed up."

Severus handed Harry a sandwich. "Here, eat something. I am going to tell you something i have not revealed to anyone else. You must remember that it is not to be shared with anyone ever. Am I understood?" Harry took a bite of his sandwich and nodded his head, and Severus began.

"When I was a boy, I was much like you. My parents were never around, and when they were, I tried my best to get their attention. Now, mind you, I tried everything, even acting out. My mother saw how I craved someone to even notice me, and she often would sit with me for hours on end, reading, or simply playing a game. My father, however, was a very strict man. He saw any kind of childhood activity as frivolous. He saw tears as weakness. I shut myself off from all emotions and became a sort of drone that tried to please him."

Harry took another bite of his sandwich, his full attention on Severus. "I went to Hogwarts and there, I found what I thought were friends. Actually, these so called friends did nothing but ridicule me and use me for their amusement. I spent many days in the owlery contemplating running away, but I never did. I took everything in stride and shut all of my emotions down, till I met a few friends."

"Who were they?" Harry asked.

"These were your father and his friends. I thought they had accepted me, but again, I was wrong. In front of the whole school, I was humiliated, and I was again heartbroken. It was your mother who found me in the owlery, and it was in her I found a friend, a true friend. We were from different backgrounds, and it had been ingrained in me to hate her, but I didn't. As the years passed, she fell in love with your father, and I again felt alone."

"I was distraught till I received a letter one day from her. She had written to me asking me if I would come and see her new baby. She was so proud of you. Not long after that, she was killed, and my only friend gone. I haven't spoken to anyone since that day of my feelings, for I have never felt anyone would understand, but I think you do."

Harry was only eight, but he did understand what it felt like to have no one. Before he could stop himself, his sandwich came back up. "I'm sorry," he cried, wishing he could calm his stomach.

Severus whisked away the mess with a wave of his wand, and felt Harry's head. "Your fever is not completely gone, and I think your stomach will settle if we just stick to broth for a couple days. I have something else I wish to tell you though," Severus said, pulling Harry to him. "Tomorrow, I must return to classes, but I do not feel I can leave you here alone. You will go and stay with Narcissa and Draco. You are not to reveal anything to them about who you really are, as the glamour will be in place. It will only be for the day, as I will return with a house elf."

"I promise I won't say anything to them, no matter what," Harry said, his voice sounding scratchy. Severus handed him the glass of juice. "Sip this."

Harry took a couple of sips and snuggled under the blanket. He wasn't sleepy, but the pull of it was too strong and he drifted off. It didn't take long for his peaceful slumber to be plagued with visions of his Uncle.

Severus sat holding Harry against him, and noticed the boy tense up. Looking down, he saw Harry's hands balled up, the blankets wrapped around them tightly.

Nightmares, Severus thought. He rubbed Harry's arms, trying to loosen them. Harry whimpered and this made Severus shift the boy so that he could see his face.

Harry's face was scrunched up, and he was moving his lips but no words came out. Severus tried to gently shake the boy to wake him, but Harry cried out. "No, please, Uncle Vernon."

Severus was appalled. The child was dreaming of something that monster had done to him. Before he could wake Harry, the child flinched in his arms as if he were being struck over and over.

"Harry," Severus again whispered, trying to wake the child, but when the tears began to spill from his eyes, Severus shook the boy. "Harry, wake up! It is just a dream!"

Harry woke up, staring at Severus and burst into tears. He lunged himself at Severus, wrapping his arms around him, his head laying on his chest. "It is not a dream. They will come and take me back there, and Uncle Vernon will be mad. He is always mad, and he will get the belt," Harry sobbed.

Severus was both furious and heartbroken. "I won't let them take you back, Harry. I won't let them hurt you again."

Harry continued to cry, now in hiccuping sobs. "Please, calm down child, before you make yourself sick again."

Severus sat with his arms around Harry till the cries quieted down to sniffles. "Hush child, all will be all right."

Harry pulled himself free from Severus and saw that Severus too, had tears in his eyes, but they did not fall. "Do you mean it? I won't ever have to go back there?"

Severus took in a breath, trying to keep his own emotions under control. "I promise," he said, grabbing Harry and hugging him. They sat there till Harry calmed down and Severus sent him to take a bath, a cool bath as the crying had made the hints of a fever come back.

With all this the boy was never going to get completely well, Severus said, then rolled his eyes at talking to himself. Harry had finished his bath and was sitting in his bed, waiting for Severus to come and say goodnight.

Severus came into the room but he sat down on Harry's bed, the book in his hands. He knew Harry was eight, but the boy looked no older than five or six, and before Severus could stop himself, he handed Harry a stuffed bear. "This was mine, and I thought you might like it to sleep with."

Harry stared at the bear. It had green eyes just like him and brown fur. "Thank you," Harry said, a smile forming. Severus read Harry a story from the book, and then tucked the covers around him. "Get some sleep, but if you need me, just come into my room."

Harry snuggled down in the covers, the bear firmly wrapped in his arms and went to sleep. He felt safe, he felt loved, and he had a dream free night.

A/N: See you next week! 


	16. Chapter 16

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 16

Severus woke Harry up early, and immediately rethought his plans. "Are you sure you feel well enough to go? Harry nodded that he was, though it did not go unnoticed that he only ate half his breakfast. Once Harry was dressed Severus called him over to where he was standing. "Remember what we have spoken of. I will trust you to keep your word and not say anything to Narcissa or Draco."

"I promise I will be on my best behavior." Severus took out his wand and Harry's hair began to grow over his scar, and his eyes turned from green to a hazel color. Severus handed him his cloak, and they went outside. "Look at all the pretty lights!" Harry exclaimed seeing the town lit up with Christmas lights. Severus had almost forgotten that it was a couple of weeks away. The two of them rushed into an alleyway, and Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, apparating away.

Severus landed, steadying Harry, and took his hand leading him towards what Harry thought was the biggest house he had ever seen. Severus knocked on the door, and when it opened a house elf was bowing before them. Severus heard the small gasp by Harry, and squeezed his hand to let him know everything was all right.

"Severus, how good to see you and Henry again. Won't the two of you come inside. It is simply frigid outside, even with warming charms."

Severus noticed the perfect manners Narcissa always displayed around others, but he knew the real woman. She wasn't always this calm, especially when Lucius was around. "I see Lucius is not here. Do you expect him before I return, as I do not wish to impose."

Narcissa led Severus and Harry inside as she spoke. "I do not expect him in till much later, but as you know Lucius he comes and goes without telling me anything at all." This time it was Harry who squeezed Severus' hand.

"I really must be going. Please feel free to fire call me if you need anything, otherwise I will be here around four to get Henry," Severus said.

Severus then turned to Harry and winked. "I expect you to not cause Narcissa any problems. Should I hear that you have there shall be severe repercussions."

Harry knew Severus was only pretending to be stern, but he shuddered nonetheless. "Yes sir," he said, and then he watched Severus leave.

"Henry why don't you go and join Draco in the sitting room. If I am not mistaken he is studying his lessons." Harry walked in and found the same blond boy he had seen in Diagon Alley. The boy had his book propped open, but he didn't seem to actually be reading it. "Hello," Harry said, standing by the sofa.

Draco closed the book and stood up. "You are Severus' cousin or some such thing, Henry right?" Draco offered his hand, and Harry took it.

"Come, have a seat. I am supposed to be studying, but I am reading my Quiddith magazine instead." Harry joined Draco and they sat down, Draco commenting on the different teams, and how each player on the team the Chudley Canons was a complete dolt. "Who is your favorite team Henry?"

Harry had never seen Quidditch before, and didn't know how to answer, so he answered truthfully. "I have not been allowed to ever see a game."

"What? Your parents must be strict. Father and I go to the World Cup every year." Harry and Draco talked about Quidditch and Harry learned lots of things. He would ask Severus about going to a game sometime if they could. Draco was about to go upstairs and show him his broom when Narcissa called them in for lunch.

Draco and Harry walked into the kitchen to find a much more irritable Narcissa. "Your lunch is ready, and by the way your father will be here within the hour. It seems he was called away by the ministry to investigate Mrs. Turner. The Ministry took her possessions and locked her up in Azkaban. Your father tried pleading her case, but they said that she was guilty as she was caught with the evidence."

Harry didn't know what to do. Severus had told him that Lucius was not a kind man. This in turn made Harry's stomach churn, the queasy feeling returning tenfold. "Eat your lunch Henry," Narcissa said, but before Harry could reply the door swung open and Lucius walked in.

"I see we have a guest. Henry if I am not mistaken. Aren't you the waif Severus is tutoring or helping while your parents lollygag about Scotland?"

Harry stood up from his seat and turned to Lucius. "I am pleased to meet you. My name is indeed Henry." Harry sat back down and stared at his plate, unable to make himself eat.

"Well, Henry. You should finish your lunch as it is bad manners to sit at someone's table and refuse the food," Lucius said, taking his own seat. Harry picked up his fork, pushing the vegetables around his plate. He could see Lucius staring at him so he pushed a forkful of them into his mouth and started to chew.

Three bites later and Harry knew he would surely sick up if he ate another. His eyes watered, as he held back the sensation of gagging and put his fork down. "I am full, but I thank you for the meal," he said as politely as he could.

Lucius huffed, but finished his own meal. "Tell me dear, how have Draco's studies been coming along today?" he asked his wife.

"Draco has been reading his Potion's book all morning," Narcissa beamed.

"We shall see after lunch just how well Draco knows the material then." Harry sat silently at the table wondering what Severus was doing, and if he was coming soon to pick him up.

Severus went straight to Dumbledore's office during lunch, and knocked on the door. He had spent the morning wondering what Harry was doing, and the Hufflepuffs had almost destroyed his dungeon because of it. "Albus, there is a matter I need to discuss with you," Severus said, as he walked in the office.

"I am always here to speak with you if you have a need Severus. Lemon drop?"

"No thank you," Severus said with distaste. He hated lemon anything. "I came to you to tell you I need a house elf."

"As I said before I thought you couldn't be bothered with a house elf."

"I have since found that I have no time to keep up my home as needed. I am a busy man, and don't have time to cook meals, and do other meager tasks about the house. Will you bind a house elf to me or not Albus?"

"Is this truly what you want Severus? You do know that once the house elf is bound to you that he or she is yours till you present them with clothes or they die."

"Yes I understand," Severus said, knowing he would also bind the house elf to Harry once he got home. Severus waited while Dumbledore fire called the kitchens and asked for a house elf named Gertrude. In a flash the house elf appeared before them both.

"Gertrude, Professor Snape is in need of a house elf. I have chosen you to be bonded with him if it pleases you."

"Yes, Gertrude would be ever so happy to be your house elf. I will cook and clean and serve you well."

Minutes later Severus and the house elf were bonded, and Gertrude was sent back to Snape Manor to clean, promising she would scrub every inch of it. Severus left feeling much better. He returned to his class and saw that in a couple of hours he would be able to gather Harry and they would be home.

Harry sat beside Draco on the couch as Lucius picked up the Potions book. It was the same Potions book that Severus had. Harry had read the first few chapters, and really enjoyed helping Severus in the lab. "Draco can you tell me what ingredients are used in the Burn salve."

Draco was quick with the answer to that one as it was the very first potion in the book. For the next hour Lucius drilled Draco on the potions in the book, but as time went on Draco knew fewer and fewer answers. Harry knew the answers as Severus and he had spent the better part of a day going over the parts Harry couldn't read. Draco seemed to be struggling so much that Lucius threw the book at him. "You are obviously not prepared."

Harry was glad that they had stopped as he had felt uneasy the whole time. Narcissa entered the room bringing cups of tea, and biscuits. Lucius and Draco picked theirs up and started sipping it, but Harry had already felt nausea building from lunch, and he knew should he drink any tea that he would lose his breakfast. "Drink your tea Henry. It is some of the finest in all of Britain," Narcissa said, placing a biscuit on his saucer.

"No thank you. I am not thirsty," Harry said, hoping the matter would drop. His hopes were in vain. as Lucius stared at him. "Young boys do not defy their elders in this house. You will drink the tea, and you will do so now," Lucius said.

Harry picked the tea up and took a sip. The churning started right away, and Harry's face twisted in disgust over the taste. "It seems our tea is not good enough for Henry here father." Draco was smirking at Harry, hoping to take some of the focus off himself.

"Is that is? Is our tea not good enough for you?"

"No sir," Harry said, though he hadn't taken another sip. "Tell me Henry. Who are your parents? What do they do for a living?"

Harry started to sweat, and did the only thing he knew to do, remain silent. Lucius looked furious at being ignored. "I asked who your parents were, and how did you come to stay with Severus?"

Harry looked at Lucius as the man stood before him. "I am not to speak of my family sir."

"Why you little impudent child! I bet you are just some bastard without a father, as if you had one he would teach you proper manners. Why Severus took you in is beyond me, but you will not sit in my house and refuse my hospitality and then mock me when I ask you something simple."

Lucius snatched Harry up from the sofa and dragged him over to the corner. "Hasn't Severus taught you any manners?"

Harry turned back around to face Lucius. "Severus did so teach me about manners!"

Lucius grabbed Harry by his chin. "I think Severus must not have told you about defying me, but I will teach you what sass and impudence in young boys gets."

As the first strike of the strap fell across Harry's back, the final bell of class rang and Severus headed out of Hogwarts to retrieve Harry from Narcissa.

Harry cried out, and turned around to look pleadingly at Narcissa and Draco. Narcissa turned her nose up in the air and left the room, and Draco was too scared that his father would turn on him. Harry whirled around just as Lucius brought the strap down, it lashing him across the chest. This was all it took for Harry to lose his breakfast, it landing all over Lucius' robes.

"How dare you!" Lucius yelled. "You are no more than some urchin discarded by your family. Why Severus took pity on you I shall never know, but you can believe I won't spare you any.

Harry tensed up, the tears welling in his eyes. "Please, I did not mean any disrespect."

"Whether you meant any or not you have." Lucius brought the strap up over his head, Harry screaming out as it made contact with his back. The old wounds that had completely healed were now stinging. He wanted Severus, he wanted this man to stop whipping him, but Lucius seemed to be fueled by Harry's pleas.

Harry's face had sweat pouring from it as he tried to keep from screaming. Lucius was laughing behind him, telling Harry what a poor excuse for a wizard he was. Harry's back was on fire, and all he wanted to do was collapse but each time his knees crumbled, Lucius pushed him back against the wall. "You are weak, Draco is punished and he takes his punishment without a sound."

Harry didn't hear the last words, as they were drowned out by the ringing in his ears. What he did hear was the door opening up and he felt Lucius release his hold on him. "What in the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Severus screamed at Lucius.

Lucius stood, his wand out, pointed at Severus. "Your urchin of a family member is a disgrace. He was disrespectful to not only me but Narcisus as well. If you will not reign in his attitude then I saw it was my job."

"I should kill you for ever touching him! What right did you have?"

Lucius had raised his wand again, but the curse from Severus hit him squarely in the chest, sending him flying back. Lucius didn't move after that and Severus went to Harry. The sight of the welts on his back sickened him. "Harry?" he whispered, turning the boy around to face him.

Harry's eyes made contact with his, and Severus saw the pain in them right before Harry's knees buckled and he collapsed in Severus' arms.

Severus glared at Narcissa, pausing in the doorway to speak to her. "Tell your husband that should he ever touch this child again he will find the next curse is a killing one." Severus turned and marched out the door before Narcisus could respond, apparating straight to Snape Manor, Harry held tightly to him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	17. Chapter 17

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 17

Gertrude was waiting for her new master. She had cleaned the house from top to bottom and made dinner, anticipating that he would be hungry when he got home, but her master stormed into the house carrying a small boy.

"Get me some bandages, and a basin of hot water!" Severus demanded, before laying Harry down on the couch.

Harry groaned, and opened his eyes. "Severus, I didn't tell them anything, just like you said."

"Hush child, you are hurt."

"No, I will be all right," Harry said, trying to sit up. Severus pushed him down gently, and picked up Harry's small hand in his own.

"You are not fine. Let me help you, Harry."

That was all it seemed to take to bring the flood of tears Harry had been holding back, and Severus cleaned the wounds while Harry sobbed. Once the last bandage was on, Severus pulled the still crying child into his lap and rocked him, his own eyes spilling forth tears.

"I didn't mean for you to be hurt. You have to believe I would never have left you there if I had known they would do this."

Harry clutched Severus tighter, his cries growing weaker. "I don't feel good, Severus," he whispered.

Severus leaned Harry forward, feeling his head, and found that the fever was back, probably brought on by the beating.

"Gertrude, get me a cool cloth and some ice," Severus yelled.

Gertrude ran into the kitchen and returned with both. Severus rubbed Harry down with the cool cloth and then placed the ice inside it, wiping it across Harry's forehead. Severus found his hands were shaking again, and he couldn't stop them.

Severus spent the next three hours watching Harry. When the boy cried out in his sleep, Severus gathered him in his arms and rocked him till Harry was asleep again. He wouldn't leave the boy with anyone else. He wouldn't take the chance that someone would hurt him.

Harry tossed and turned as he slept, reaching out his small hand for Severus from time to time, and only growing quiet again when Severus rocked him. Severus was re-wetting the cloth again when Harry started to whimper, and Severus picked the child up, rocking him.

"Don't leave me Daddy," Harry said, before drifting back to sleep.

Severus picked Harry up and walked to Harry's room, Gertrude having pulled back the sheets for him. He laid Harry down, placing the bear underneath one of Harry's arms. Severus laid down beside Harry, stroking his sweat soaked hair away from his face.

"I won't ever leave you, Harry, not ever again," he whispered back.

Something had changed, something that made Severus Snape realize he loved this child, and he was going to make sure he kept this promise.

The next morning, Severus woke early. He hadn't slept well the night before, with horrid thoughts running through his head, and Harry calling out to him. All through the night, Harry needed reassurance that Severus was there. A few months ago, Severus would not be caught dead rocking someone to sleep, much less Harry Potter, but he felt protective of the boy, so much so that he knew he would kill for him.

Severus eased off the bed, and graciously took the coffee waiting for him from Gertrude. When he sat down at the table, he called over the house elf.

"There are things I must explain to you before Harry wakes up. First and foremost, you are to not to reveal that he is here to anyone, and secondly, you will obey him as you would me."

"Gertrude is seeing that the boy is needing help. Gertrude is a good house elf and does not wish clothes. She will obey all commands that Master gives her."

"See that you do. I will be leaving Harry to your care during the day. Should anyone ever enter this house, or in case of emergency, you should come to Hogwarts and get me. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Master Snape, sir. Gertrude will remember. Can Gertrude get you something to eat?"

Severus ate a small plate of eggs and sausage and then went in to check on Harry. He found the boy sitting up in the bed, rubbing his eyes as if he just woken up.

"How are you feeling?" he said, walking over to the bed, and placing his hand on Harry's head.

Harry tried to speak, but his throat was so dry all that came out was a squeak. Gertrude, hearing the noise, popped into the room with a glass of juice in her hand.

"I am hearing that you need some juice, so I am bringing it to you." Gertrude then left the room.

"We have a house elf now?" Harry said after a sip of his juice.

"We do indeed and she will be watching out for you while I am teaching."

Severus did not miss the subtle frown that crossed Harry's face when he found out Severus would not be there. He sat down on the bed, and pulled Harry close to him.

"I will not be far away, and Gertrude, like all house elves, can come right to me if you need anything."

Harry didn't try to pull away, but instead laid his head on Severus' chest.

"I don't mean to be so much trouble. I will be all right."

Severus again had to hold back the tears.

"I have never seen anyone as brave as you are. You are not all right, but you will be. Come with me and I will put more creme on your cuts."

Severus held out his hand for Harry but when Harry's feet hit the floor, his knees started to give way. Severus was quick, grabbing Harry up in his arms.

"Perhaps I should stay home today with you?"

"You will come home for lunch, won't you?"

"Yes, I will come and check on you during lunch," Severus said, pulling the boy's shirt over his head. Upon seeing the red welts on his back, Severus' anger grew.

"I should have killed Lucius for what he did; he deserves no better."

"You came and helped me away from him. That is all that matters. If you had killed him, then they would take you away, and I wouldn't have you anymore, and I would miss you," Harry said, drawing in a breath as Severus rubbed the creme across his cuts.

Severus finished rubbing in the creme and placed Harry's shirt back on.

"How about trying to eat something?"

Severus picked Harry up and toted him to the table, and sat him down in the chair. Gertrude placed a plate of food in front of him, and Harry picked up his fork to taste the sausage.

"This is good," he said and then found he really was hungry, eating over half his food.

Severus was glad that at least Harry's appetite was back. The boy was skinny, weighing not more than fifty pounds, would be Severus' guess. Severus sipped his coffee and ate another piece of toast, and then looked at the time.

"I should be going or I will be late. Gertrude, you are to make sure that Harry does nothing to exert himself, and if you need me, come to Hogwarts."

"Gertrude is remembering. Master Harry will be fine and dandy with Gertrude."

Severus didn't want to go. He knew he had classes to teach, but the pull to stay home and watch over Harry was strong. He stood by the fireplace, pulling on his cloak.

"Goodbye Harry," he called to the boy.

Harry jumped up from his chair and ran to where Severus stood, wrapping his arms around Severus' neck.

"I will miss you," he whispered, before giving Severus a hug and stepping back.

"I shall miss you as well. Behave for Gertrude, and rest," Severus said before stepping into the floo. Harry had turned his back, heading towards the couch to lay down. Severus was glad, for then the boy wouldn't see the tear he wiped away.

A/N: See you next week! 


	18. Chapter 18

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 18

Severus stepped out of the floo, wanting to go right back home, but a familiar voice spoke.

"Severus, so good to see you back with us. I do hope that you are feeling much better today."

"I am well Headmaster, and I thank you for asking," Severus said, his mask of indifference falling into place. "Yes, it is a dreadful thing to be ailing this close to the holidays."

"Is there some reason you have stopped for a visit in the dungeons?" Severus asked, shuffling papers on his desk.

"I have a request. I need an extra person to escort the children to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and wondered if you would go along with Minerva."

The hostile no died on Severus' lips before he could say it. In all the confusion and chaos going on, he had forgotten the holiday was so close. Harry needed a gift, a special gift.

"I will help Minerva with the students, but I shall not be bothered by them. They are of age to go and therefore, do not need me to coddle them."

"Of course, Severus. Thank you for helping me out. I had wished that this holiday, you would join us in the Great Hall, but if you are busy, then I will understand."

Dumbledore hoped each year that Severus would somehow find the Christmas spirit, but each year, the Potion's Master scowled and refused.

"I shall be joining family for the evening that day, but I thank you for the invitation. Now, if you will excuse me, Albus, there will be a room full of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs coming in soon, and I must prepare today's lesson."

Severus waited for Dumbledore to leave before going into his office and firecalling home. Gertrude stuck her head into the fire.

"Is Master Snape wanting anything?"

"Yes, I firecalled to ask how Harry is doing."

"Gertude is putting Master Harry on the sofa, and he is falling asleep. Does Master Snape wish Gertrude to wake him?"

"No, let him sleep. I will be home for lunch," Severus said, hearing the students coming into his classroom.

Harry couldn't wait for Severus to return, but he was also sleepy. He didn't know why, as all he seemed to do lately was sleep, but his eyes felt so heavy and Harry drifted off for over an hour. When he woke up, Gertrude asked him if he would like some juice.

"Yes please, and Gertrude, you can call me Harry."

"No, Gertrude is a good house elf. She calls her family Master, as that is what good house elves are supposed to do."

Harry sighed, knowing it was impossible to win an argument with a house elf.

"Is Master Harry ready for the holidays?"

Harry sat up on the couch, putting his juice down. He had forgotten about the pretty Christmas lights he had seen.

"How close is it to the holidays?"

"Gertrude is knowing that the holidays are a week away."

Harry's eyes grew big. "I have nothing to get Severus, and no money to get it with."

"Master Harry is having a lot of money."

"Where? I don't have any money."

"Master Harry has money in his vault at the wizard's bank. If Master Harry is wanting it, he can send Gertrude for it."

Harry racked his brain for something Severus wanted, and then it hit him. Leaning over, he whispered to Gertrude to go and get him out twenty pounds and watched as the house elf popped away. Harry knew he would have to defy Severus to get what he needed to make his gift, but Harry wanted more than anything to give it to him.

Severus had made it through his first two classes and the third was almost over when he heard the pop of yet another cauldron. He wondered who it was this time that had managed to explode the contents of their potion, and stormed over to yell and scream as was his usual.

"What is Merlin's name have you done this time, Shelor?"

The boy before him shrank back from the Potion's Master, cowering in fear for what he had done, and something inside Severus snapped.

"Clean up this mess and report to Madame Pomfrey," Severus said, walking back to his desk. The students in the class all stared at him, for ten minutes before Severus had screamed at one of them for doing the exact same thing. It was very rare for Severus Snape not to lecture someone on how stupid they really were.

Severus sat down at his desk and collected himself. The boy shrinking away from him had looked so much like Harry, that he had stopped his usual tirade. Shaking his head, Severus looked at the clock. Only thirty more minutes and he could go and check on Harry. A smile crept across his face and Severus quickly turned it into a scowl, as he graded the papers on his desk.

Harry sat on the couch, snuggled under the blankets. His back was on fire, and he wished Severus was here to rub more creme on it. Just as the tears started to flow down his face, Gertrude popped back into the room.

"Gertrude is having the money Master Harry wants."

Harry thanked Gertrude. "Can you please not tell Severus you went and got it for me? It is supposed to be a surprise."

"Gertrude is not telling Master Snape if no bad comes from it."

Gertrude noticed Harry's tears and went straight to his side. "Master Harry is crying. What can Gertrude do to help?"

Harry showed Gertrude his back, and asked if she knew how to put on the burn creme. "Gertrude is not knowing how to put it on, but Gertrude will try if Master Harry wishes."

Harry nodded that he did wish her to try, the pain of the welts on his back hurting. Gertrude put some creme on her hands and then slapped it on Harry's back, rubbing it in furiously. Harry yelped at her touch, and tried to scoot away. It was then the fireplace flared to life and Severus stepped out. Upon seeing Harry in tears, he ran to him.

"What is wrong?"

Harry dried his eyes, and tried to explain. "My back hurt and I asked Gertrude to put more creme on."

Severus took the jar of creme, telling Gertrude to go and make lunch. He rubbed the creme in, stopping each time Harry flinched.

"All done," Severus said, and Harry put his shirt back on. "You know Christmas is coming up, and you haven't told me what you would like," he said to Harry, hoping to take the boy's mind off of the pain till the creme took effect.

Harry scooted closer to Severus, laying his head on his chest. "I don't know. I have never had a Christmas present, so I don't know what to ask for, but I don't need anything. You have already given me clothes, and a new bed."

Severus sighed. "You must ask for something, Harry. Every child needs a gift to open on Christmas morning."

Harry thought hard. "Can I have a new book to read?" he asked.

Severus pulled Harry close to him. "You can have a book, but you deserve so much more. Come and try to eat something. Lunch is ready."

Harry stood up, wincing a little as he did. When Severus stood up, Harry grabbed his hand and walked with him to the table.

"Gertrude is making your lunch. Gertrude is not knowing what you like, so Gertrude is making lots."

Severus and Harry stared at the food on the table. There was at least a ten course meal laid out in front of them.

"Soup and sandwiches would have been fine, Getrude." Severus told the house elf.

"Gertrude can get rid of this in just one snap."

"No!" came Severus voice as he scooped the roast beef and gravy onto his plate. "You will know next time. This will be fine for the day."

This made Gertrude happy and she wandered off to clean the sitting room.

Harry ate a little more than usual, Severus noticed, and he was happy about it. They both spoke about Christmas and how Severus planned to go out and get them a tree within the next few days. "You may come with me, if you are healed enough."

"I will be!" Harry said, excited that he was allowed to come.

"To be healed, you must do as I ask and rest. No running about, as the fever will return."

Harry promised to rest while Severus was at school, and Severus gave Harry a rare smile.

"I must be going back now, but I will be home in time for dinner. Rest for the day, and perhaps I shall read you a story before bed."

Harry hugged Severus goodbye, and waited for him to step through the floo. He knew what he needed to get, and it wasn't in Hogsmeade, it would be in one of the Muggle shops.

"Gertrude, will you please come here?"

Gertrude popped into the sitting room. "What is Master Harry needing?"

"I need to go to Surrey. I have to get Severus' gift."

"Master Snape said Master Harry is to be resting. Gertrude does not wish to anger her new Master."

"Please Gertrude. I promise to not leave my bed when we get back, but I need to go to Surrey. Won't you take me?"

"Gertrude can be putting an invisble charm on and taking Master Harry, but Gertrude must punish herself when we return for disobeying her Master."

Harry didn't understand what she meant at the time, but he was glad she was going to help him. Harry would get the modeling clay, and he would make Severus those pots that he wanted.

Harry and Gertrude were not gone long and Harry had trouble toting the huge bag of clay.

"Gertrude can send the bag home for Master Harry," the house elf whispered and Harry thanked her. He was tired, and wanted to go home and go to sleep. Everywhere he looked, mums and dads were out with their small children. The families looked happy, everyone smiling, and Harry knew that was what he really wanted, a family.

They had almost made it back to the beginning of the street when Harry saw something in a store window that caught his eye. Stopping in front of it, he stared at it, even though Gertrude was pulling on his arm.

"Master Snape will be home in an hour. We should be going home, too."

"Just a minute Gertrude. There is something in there, that I want to get."

Harry went inside by himself and returned with a huge grin on his face. He hoped Severus liked it, but even if he didn't, Harry wanted to give it to him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	19. Chapter 19

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 19

When they got home Gertrude helped Harry into bed, pulling the covers up around him, and Harry realized he was exhausted. It took no time at all for him to fall asleep, but his dreams were filled with the parents on the street. All of them looked happy, all of those kids had mums and dads. Harry was smiling, but then his dream turned back into the same nightmare he always had. He could see someone with red eyes, staring at him, and it scared Harry.

Harry clawed at the covers, trying to get away as the man killed the lady with the red hair, and then turned on him, but this time Severus jumped in front of the man. "No!" Harry screamed, trying to make Severus leave before the man killed him too.

Severus came through the floo to the smell of fresh baked bread, a smile on his face. He was home, and the first thing he wanted to do was see Harry. Before he got to the door of Harry's room he heard the child scream, and Severus dropped his papers and took off running.

Severus ran into the room, wand drawn to find Harry tossing and turning in the bed. It was obviously only Harry dreaming, but the boy look terrified. Severus went to the side of the bed, and gathered Harry up in his lap. "Harry wake up, it is only a dream," he whispered.

The sound of Severus' voice made Harry even more scared. "Please don't hurt him," Harry cried out to the man with the red eyes, but the man just laughed. He raised his wand, and out shot a horrible green light. Severus was struck and Harry yelled out to him. "Severus no!" Harry screamed and Severus shook Harry to wake him.

Harry felt himself falling, falling away from Severus and he longed to reach out and save him. "No don't hurt my Daddy, please don't, "Harry begged the man, but the man was disappearing and Harry's room was coming into view. "Hush child, it was only a dream," Severus whispered, stroking Harry's head.

"I'm okay now because you are safe Daddy," Harry said before drifting back off into a more peaceful slumber. Severus froze. That was the second time Harry had called him Daddy. Severus shook Harry gently and woke him again.

"I know you are tired, but you need to eat something. Then you can go back to sleep if you want." Harry opened his eyes, and looked at Severus. "You are home."

"Severus chuckled. "I have been home for over ten minutes now. Come on let us get something to eat in you. Maybe then you will feel better."

Harry followed Severus to the table and sat down. He really was tired, but the smell of the food woke him up a bit. Spaghetti and salad with rolls on the side. Gertrude had asked Harry what he wished to eat earlier in the day, and this is what he told her. "A strange meal to prepare. I haven't had spaghetti since I was a child," Severus commented, heaping noodles onto his plate.

Harry too made himself a huge plate of spaghetti, enjoying the sauce most of all. "This is great Gertrude."

The house elf blushed. "Gertrude is happy that Master Harry is enjoying it."

"Tell me Harry what did you do today?" Severus asked.

Harry almost dropped his fork, knowing he shouldn't lie, but not wanting to reveal his secret. "Gertrude and I did some things, but then I got tired and my back was burning. After that I guess I fell asleep."

Severus eyed the house elf who seemed to be twisting her hands. "That is a good thing. A house elf should bond with her Masters, but again I must tell you that you need to rest of you wish to go out this weekend and get a tree."

Harry smiled. "I promise I will be all better by this weekend."

Severus placed a stern look on his face. "Your definition of better and mine seem to be different. I shall be the judge of whether you are well enough to go. I shall have no relapses of your sickness."

Harry looked down to his plate after that statement and Severus felt bad. He knew he had to be the adult here and make Harry tell him everything, even if it meant the child not going. He didn't want to be harsh with the boy, but Harry's health was more important.

"Gertrude, I will be needing a few things from the store." Severus and Gertrude spoke about the things they would need to get in order to transform the house into a festive place for Harry. Severus showed the house elf where he wanted to place the tree, and that the fireplace would have to be cleaned in order to hang stockings from it.

Severus returned to the table and told Gertrude that she could bring the cake out now so Harry could have a slice before bed. "Master Snape sir, Gertrude is not wanting to bring out the cake as Master Harry has fallen asleep."

Sure enough when Severus turned around he saw Harry asleep, his head laying in his salad bowl. He chuckled a bit before lifting Harry's head from the bowl and wiping the dressing off his face. "Save the cake for lunch tomorrow. I shall go and put Harry to bed."

Severus walked down the hall and into Harry's room, opening the door with one hand, as he was holding Harry with the other. After he got to the side of the bed, he laid Harry down and removed his trainers, pushing his feet under the covers. Harry immediately snuggled deep in the covers, his hands tucked beneath his pillow. "Goodnight Harry," Severus whispered.

"Goodnight Daddy," Harry whispered back. Severus stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't the boys natural father, never had he ever dared to think of himself as it. It seemed that Harry subconsciously did think of Severus as his Dad though for he spoke the word only when he was sleeping or tired.

Severus needed time to sort out his feelings. He did love Harry, he could admit that, but was he ready to be a father to the boy?"

For hours Severus sat in his room, sleep eluding him. Harry loved him, and he loved Harry. Just the other day when the man had been boasting about his son Severus had felt the need to tell him how wonderful Harry was, almost like he was a proud father. All these things did add up, and Severus knew he would never change the way he felt. The only problem was that the Muggles had guardianship over Harry.

Severus knew he could remedy that with no problem, but did Harry really want him as a father? Did he want it, or was that only something the child referred to in his dreams? Severus knew he needed to find out, before he took even the first step towards becoming Harry's father. Ready for bed, but not able to fall asleep before checking on Harry he went to the child's room.

Harry lay curled up, his shirt showing the numerous wounds. Severus' first instinct was to go to Harry. He walked slowly over to the bed and pulled the covers up to Harry's chin. This small child had suffered so much, and yet he still gave his love and affection freely. Severus wanted to give Harry the whole world, to show him that he could have the things other children had, but could he give Harry the one thing he was missing, a parent

Severus stood there staring at Harry and heard the child whimper slightly as he rolled over. "Harry, does your back hurt?" he whispered.

Harry adjusted himself on the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot. He didn't seem to be finding one as his whimpers of discomfort grew. Severus couldn't stand by and watch it any longer and he sat down on the edge of the bed, rubbing circles on Harry's back till he calmed down. Harry opened his eyes and looked blearily at Severus. "Thanks Daddy," he said before snuggling deep under the covers and closing his eyes. Severus sat there till Harry's breathing evened out letting him know Harry was sleeping again.

The always assertive Severus Snape was nervous. Harry had looked at him this time when he said Daddy. Severus didn't think of himself as a father, but it was obvious that Harry did. Severus made himself a glass of brandy and sat down in the chair. He could never go through the Wizarding Adoption process for Harry would be removed the second either Fudge or Dumbledore found out where he was. The only way for him to ever be Harry's father was to go through it the Muggle way, and the Dursley's would be his first obstacle. Severus got up and went to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

A/N: See you next week! 


	20. Chapter 20

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 20

Harry woke up and felt better than he had in a long time. He noticed Severus had not woken up and thought that he would be late if he didn't get up soon. Harry left his room, and walked across the hall to Severus'. He eased open the door, and peered inside. His guardian was still asleep. Harry walked into the room, hoping Severus would wake on his own. He didn't value having his head ripped off, as often his Uncle would cuff him on the head when he woke him from a nap.

Harry stood beside the bed and opened his mouth to call out to Severus, but all that came out was a whisper. Harry tried again, but all that emerged again was a whisper. He didn't want to anger the man, but it was almost nine o'clock, much later than he usually left. Taking a deep breath Harry grabbed a hold of Severus' arm and shook it.

"Severus, you are still asleep, and you will be late," Harry said, a bit louder this time.

Severus opened his eyes and grabbed Harry up at the same time.

"Not if today is Saturday, which it is," he said, watching the look of horror on Harry's face turn to one of happiness. Severus was careful not to hurt Harry's back as he tickled the boy till he begged for mercy.

"How do you feel about going to find a tree today?"

Harry's eyes lit up. "Can we really?" he asked, hoping this was true.

Severus slung his feet over the side of the bed. "If you are feeling up to it, then I say yes."

Harry jumped off the bed, and took off running into the kitchen. "Gertrude! We are going to buy a Christmas tree!"

Severus could hear Harry yelling. When he got into the kitchen, Harry was grilling Gertrude on everything she knew about Christmas trees, and what color were the lights, and how did they stay on the trees. When Harry saw Severus, he started asking Severus the questions, till the man held up his hand.

"First breakfast, and then we can talk about trees."

Harry ate two eggs and a half piece of toast before claiming he was full. Severus had hoped he would eat more, but considering Harry's level of excitement, he would overlook it.

"We must get dressed if we are to go out."

Harry hurried and threw on his pants and sweater. Lastly, he put on his trainers and cloak and was standing in the sitting room waiting for Severus.

"Are you ready?" Severus asked him, and Harry nodded. Harry walked over to the door.

"Aren't you going to make my hair grow, and change my eyes before we go?"

"Not today," Severus said, putting his own cloak on. "Today we are not going into the wizarding world. Today I thought you would enjoy going into town where you can be Harry."

Harry ran to Severus and grabbed his hand. "I am ready!"

Harry and Severus walked out the front door and Harry could feel the vibrations as they walked through the barrier protecting the house.

"Is that so people can't come and find us?"

"Yes, that is so we don't get any unexpected guests."

Severus and Harry walked down the street and crossed the road into the area full of shops. Everywhere was filled with twinkling lights, and several times Severus had to drag Harry away from a shop window as he stared at the Christmas trees.

"Is our tree going to look like that?" he asked Severus.

"A bit like it, yes, but different as well. Come quickly, the tree farm is just up this hill."

Harry followed behind Severus, and together they climbed the small hill. Harry was out of breath once they reached the top. The owner led them to a long line of trees and told them to let him know when they had chosen one. Severus peered over all the trees, but before heading down the line, he knelt down in front of Harry.

"What kind of tree did your family have before?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Uncle Vernon never let me go with them when they picked the tree out."

"What about when they got the tree home? What kind of tree did it look like then?"

Harry's shoulders sagged further. "I don't know. When I was little, they caught me touching one of the lights on the tree, and after that they said I couldn't look at it anymore."

"What do you mean? How could they keep you from looking at it?" Severus asked, his blood boiling with hatred.

"Well, they locked me in my cupboard. If I was let out, I had to go through the kitchen. I wasn't allowed in the sitting room. I did see the lights every night though. They used to make pretty patterns on the cupboard wall."

Severus gulped down the lump in his throat. "Since this is your Christmas tree, I think you should pick it out."

Harry's face beamed and he took off running down the line of trees, looking at each one before moving onto the next. Severus followed him, a smile on his face. It was hard to stay mad at anything, with the look of joy on Harry's face.

Harry stopped about three fourths of the way down the line, staring up at a Douglas Fir. It was around seven feet tall, its branches lush and full.

"Can we have this one?" he asked, once Severus had caught up.

"If this is the one you want, then this is the one you shall have."

Severus paid the man at the tree lot and started to drag the tree down the path back to town. About half way down, Severus turned to make sure no one was around and shrank the tree, placing it in his pocket, while Harry gasped in surprise. Next, Severus and Harry walked from store to store gazing at the things in the windows and Severus even went inside one store and bought a neon green pair of socks. He explained to Harry that Albus enjoyed socks for Christmas, and that he had every color Severus could think of but this one.

After they had gone into a few stores, Severus stopped by a vendor's cart and bought both of them a hot cocoa. They sat on the bench outside one of the stores and sipped it.

"Harry, you haven't told me what you really want for Christmas."

Harry stared at Severus. "I told you I would like a new book," Harry said, not understanding.

Severus tried again, hoping Harry would say what he wanted to hear.

"I mean, there has to be something you want more than anything in the world. If you could have that thing, what would it be?"

Harry grew silent, and sat his cocoa down. "I can't say."

"Why not?" Severus prodded.

"If I say it, then I get the answer, and then I have nothing left to wish for. I really would like a book. Maybe even one with those moving pictures."

Severus sighed but didn't pressure Harry any further. They started walking home when someone came by, a coffee can in their hand. "Donation for the orphanage?" they asked Severus.

In years past, Severus had looked down on these people with disgust. People were not to go about begging for money. It showed a lack of both good graces and manners. He was about to walk away again when he felt Harry tugging on his sleeve.

"We have to give the orphans something."

"Harry, our small change will not make a difference in those children's lives," Severus tried to explain.

Harry stopped tugging on his sleeve then and stood straighter. "Then give them my book. At least then they can dream of things they can't have."

Severus and the man holding the cannister both looked ashamed. Neither had really cared about the orphans; Severus, not understanding at all considering he had parents, and the man, thinking of it as just a job he had to do. Severus opened his wallet and gave the man twenty pounds.

"It is not much, but I hope it brings a nice Christmas morning for at least one child," he told the man.

Grabbing Harry's hand, Severus walked away, leaving the man standing there still gobsmacked.

When they returned home, they found a table full of food again, and Gertrude inside the chimney with a rag cleaning.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in there?" Severus asked, putting down the parcels so he could take off his cloak.

Gertrude's head popped out of the chimney and Severus saw she was covered in soot.

"Master Harry says it needed to be clean if Santa Claus was coming down it, so Gertrude is cleaning it. Do not worry though, Master Snape, Gertrude is having your dinner on the table already."

Harry and Severus sat down at the table while Severus told Harry about his trip to Naples as a child.

"We learned all about the Italian culture, and father was taught several new spells, but what I remember most is the food. It was some of the best in the world."

Harry listened to Severus' tale while he gobbled down half his plate of food.

"Can we decorate the tree now?" he begged.

Severus could hardly resist and stood up from the table, motioning for Harry to go on ahead. First they put on the bulbs that Harry had picked out in the store, but the tree still looked bare. Harry helped Severus sprinkle tinsel along the branches, and then he stepped back to look at it again. Severus tapped him on the shoulder and handed him the star that went on top and hoisted Harry up to place it on.

"Now the tree is complete," Severus said.

"No it isn't. We didn't get any lights," Harry said, looking defeated.

"If that is the only problem, we can fix that," Severus said, taking his wand out.

Harry watched in awe as lights began to twinkle all over the tree; beautiful red and green lights, and even blue and gold ones. He stepped closer to the tree and saw the lights weren't just lights but small little stars twinkling, and changing color. There were also floating candles on the tree, with flames that would not burn you, even if you touched them.

"This is the best thing I have ever seen!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus stared at Harry and saw the wonder in the child's eyes. Something as simple as a Christmas tree had brought him so much joy. Severus and Harry had cup of tea and then Severus saw Harry nodding off.

"I think it is time for bed."

"Will you please leave the lights on till I fall asleep?" Harry pleaded. Severus agreed and went to tuck Harry in bed. He wanted to ask Harry about adopting him, but Severus couldn't make the words come out of his mouth. Leaning over, he tucked the covers around Harry and kissed him on the head. Harry was already drifting off to sleep, and as Severus reached the door he heard the words again.

"Goodnight, Daddy."

This time Severus couldn't hold back the tears and he rushed to his room, shutting the door behind him. Severus fell to his knees on the floor by the bed. Severus had no friends, so he did what he always did, and talked to himself, trying to come to some understanding.

"Can I really be a father? Or will I just mess his life up worse than the muggles did? I mean, my own childhood was nothing to go by, considering the way I turned out, but haven't I learned from that? Doesn't Harry deserve the chance that I didn't get? Does he even realize what he is saying? Could he ever think of me as a father?"

Severus knew he wouldn't find any answers to his questions, as the only true answer lay in the room across the hall.

Sighing, Severus got up to go to bed. He pulled back the covers but decided he would take a shower first to relax himself.

Harry woke up and sat up in the bed. He had a nightmare, one where Severus was at the end of a tunnel and he couldn't get to him, and it scared the small boy. Scrambling out of bed, Harry grabbed his bear and went to find Severus. When he got to Severus▓ door across the hall, he opened it slowly and crept in. At first, Harry panicked when he saw the empty bed, but the sound of the shower soon alerted him to where Severus was at. Harry was about to leave and go back to bed, assured that Severus was all right, when the dream surfaced in the back on his mind.

Harry climbed up on the bed and snuggled into the covers, and soon he felt content enough to fall asleep. He didn't hear the bathroom door open or Severus putting on his sleeping attire, but as Severus laid down on the bed, Harry grabbed a hold of his shirt and tucked it in under him.

"Harry?" Severus questioned, but Harry did not waken.

Severus wondered why the boy had ventured into his room, thinking the boy had a bad dream. One look at Harry told Severus whatever had brought the boy to his room, was no longer an issue as Harry was sleeping soundly. Severus himself was tired, and was looking forward to a good nights rest, so with his wand he noxed the lights on the tree.

The room was now thrown into darkness, but enough light came through the window so that Severus could see. He pulled his pillow underneath his head, and started drifting off to sleep. He was about to roll over when Harry turned over, laying his head on his chest. The child sighed and never woke up, Severus' shirt still tucked securely under him. Severus' earlier questions and anxiety melted away. Though he had not ever planned it, he was ready to be a father to this boy, even if that meant he had to stare down those Muggles to get it. The only questioned that remained was did Harry want a father...

A/N: See you next week! 


	21. Chapter 21

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 21

Harry woke up early the next morning, and was shocked. He didn't remember coming to Severus' room, but he was glad he was able to. Harry lifted his head from Severus' chest, thinking he could sneak out of the room unnoticed, but Severus popped his head up.

"What is wrong?" he asked, half asleep.

Harry grinned looking at Severus, his hair sticking up on his head, his eyes still half closed.

"Nothing, I just woke up is all. I think I am going to go and see if Gertrude needs any help in the kitchen."

Severus grumbled and then rolled back over, and Harry snickered again. Careful not to wake him up again, Harry crawled out of the bed, and closed the door to the room behind him. He walked into the kitchen and found Gertrude.

"Gertrude, I am going to be working in my room for a little while. If Severus wakes up, just tell him I am studying."

"Master Harry should not study too long, for breakfast will be ready in an hour."

Harry agreed he would be done in an hour, and went inside his room, shutting the door. He walked over to the closet and rummaged around in the back of it till he found what he was looking for, the modeling clay.

Harry pulled it out of the bags and set to work, trying to make pots out of it. He wasn't very successful at first, as the pots were bigger on one side, than the other. Harry was working so hard, he didn't notice an hour had gone by already, so when Gertrude opened the door, she found Harry on the floor of his room, tongue sticking out in determination as he molded the clay.

"Master Harry, breakfast is ready."

Harry jumped, not noticing the house elf.

"Thank you Gertrude," he told her before shoving the pots he had done in the back of his closet. He wanted to make sure Severus didn't see his gifts, so he laid a shirt over the pots and went to join Gertrude in the kitchen. Severus joined them, looking far better than he had when Harry had seen him last. He had washed his face and combed his hair and was already dressed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Harry asked.

Severus sipped his coffee. "I have a few errands to run, but I will return before lunch. Do you have anything that you need me to pick up?"

Harry shook his head no, and went back to eating, and when they were done, Severus kissed the top of his head and told him to be good while he was away.

Harry waited till he couldn't see Severus any longer from the window, before he went into his room and dragged out the clay again.

"Gertrude, I promise to clean up my mess, but don't tell Severus anything about the pots, they are a surprise."

Harry went back to work, molding the huge chunks of clay into pots, and after about twenty minutes, he had another pot, though it did seem off a bit to him. Needing to run to the bathroom, Harry left the pots in the sitting room.

Gertrude could see that the boy wanted the pots to be perfect, but she could also see that they were lopsided a bit, and that one side was slightly dented. She wanted to help Harry, as he had been so kind to her, so with a pop of her fingers, the pots righted themselves and she returned to the kitchen so Harry would be none the wiser.

Harry stood at the bathroom sink washing his hands and wondered if Severus would really like his gifts. The pots he knew Severus needed, but the other he didn't know if he would like. He had picked the gift out while he had been in the Muggle town, as it seemed to call to him. Harry bought it without another thought, but now he worried if he should even give it to Severus. What if Severus tossed it to the side, refusing to acknowledge it even? Harry dried his hands and sighed. He couldn't make Severus like either gift, so he would make sure the pots were at least good. He thought they might look funny, as he was not so great at shaping them, but when he returned to the sitting room, they looked great.

Harry sat there till he had three pots made, and he was out of modeling clay, but there was a problem. Harry had seen the pots hardened in a giant oven called a kiln. He didn't have a kiln and without it, the pots would melt as soon as any potion touched them. Harry's face scrunched up as the tears threatened to fall, and Gertrude noticed.

"Is somethng wrong, Master Harry?"

"All this was for nothing," he said, sniffing to keep from crying in front of the house elf. "I don't have a giant oven to bake them in."

Gertrude came over to where Harry stood, staring at the pots.

"Gertrude is knowing that these pots will fit in the oven in the kitchen. They are not too big, and Gertrude is knowing they will come out just right if we make the oven very hot."

Harry jumped up from the floor where he was sitting and hugged Gertrude, almost knocking the house elf off her feet.

"Thank you!" he told her over and over, as they picked up the three pots and walked into the kitchen.

Harry watched as Gertrude took out one of the racks in the oven and put it in the pantry, but then his heart fell again.

"Gertrude, this oven can't get hot enough to make them hard. I saw it on the telly. It has to be almost eight hundred degrees."

Gertrude ignored Harry and continued putting the pots in.

"Master Harry is forgetting that Gertrude is a good house elf. Gertrude will make sure the oven is hot enough."

Harry looked at her quizzically and then laughed. House elves could do magic, Severus had told him, just like wizards could. He watched as Gertrude waved her hands in front of the oven and then she went back to making lunch.

"Gertrude is thinking they should be ready in about an hour."

Harry, good to his word, cleaned the mess up from the sitting room and sat down with a book to read. He was only on the third page when Severus walked back in the door. Harry knew the pots were still in the oven and prayed he would not check.

"Did you get all of your errands done?" Harry asked, coming to greet Severus at the door.

"I did indeed," Severus said, removing his cloak and walking into the kitchen. Severus wondered what the strange smell coming from inside there was.

"Gertrude is lunch ready yet?" he ventured to ask.

"Yes, Gertrude is having lunch almost ready. Go and wash up and Gertrude will be having it on the table."

Severus washed his hands and returned to the kitchen, and the strange smell was still there. He tried eating the soup and sandwiches that Gertrude had made, but the smell was bothering him as he couldn't quite place it.

"Gertrude, what is in the oven?"

Harry dropped his spoon and began to panic. The pots only had another ten minutes and they would be done, but if Severus looked inside, the surprise would be ruined.

"Gertrude is making dinner in the oven."

Severus stood to go and see just what they were having for dinner, for it didn't smell very appetizing, but Gertrude stepped in front of him.

"Master Snape is not to look in the oven or it will ruin dinner. Gertrude is a good house elf, and she will make sure dinner is good, but she will be very mad if you open the door and ruin it."

Severus backed away from the oven. He had once defied his father's house elf and found that when provoked, a house elf was a formidable opponent.

"I will trust your judgement in this matter."

Harry breathed a sigh of relief and mouthed thank you to Gertrude.

"Severus, could you show me how this potion works that I have been reading about?" Hary thought to ask, hoping it would distract Severus, as usually any talk about potions did.

"What potion were you reading about?" Severus said, returning to his cup of tea.

"An invisibility one," Harry said, going to get the book and bringing it to Severus. "It says it is easy to make and only lasts five minutes. I've never seen one. Can you show me?"

Severus stood up from his chair, and motioned for Harry to follow. He started explaining the potion long before they ever got to the room, and mistook Harry's wide grin for excitement. Harry was just glad that Severus would not discover the pots cooking in the oven.

Harry and Severus worked diligently on the simple potion and Harry looked at the clock on the wall.

"I want some more juice. I am going to get me a glass. Do you want some?"

"I am fine. You should hurry as the potion is ready."

Harry left out of the room and ran to the kitchen.

"Gertrude, the pots. Shouldn't we get them out now?"

"Gertrude is already having them back in your hiding place," the house elf told Harry, and again Harry hugged her so hard, she was almost knocked off her feet.

"Thank you Gertrude!" he said, before rushing back to the lab.

Severus hoped that his dinner would taste far better than it smelled cooking and then a grin crossed his face. Taking the vial of potion, he drank it down and waited for Harry to return. He didn't have to wait long before the door came flying back open, and Harry walked through.

"I'm back. Are you ready to try the potion?" he asked.

Harry looked around but didn't see Severus anywhere, and thought maybe that he had gone to the bathroom. Taking a seat on one of the desks, Harry waited, till something came up behind him and grabbed him.

Harry shrieked, scared half out of his wits until whatever grabbed him started to tickle him. Harry's laughs echoed through the room, till he couldn't catch his breath.

"Dad, stop before I wet myself!" Harry screamed, falling into another fit of giggles. Severus did stop then, the potion wearing off and leaving a very shocked Severus standing behind Harry.

The child had called him Dad and he wasn't asleep. Should he question him about it now? Severus wanted more than anything for Harry to admit he did want him as a father, but he couldn't bring himself to ask the question, afraid of rejection. Shaking his head, he turned Harry around to face him and saw nothing but a smiling boy who jumped into his arms as soon as he could fully see him.

"That was great!" Harry told Severus.

"Come, let us go see what Gertrude has made for dinner." Severus said, hugging Harry to him as he walked into the kitchen.

Severus sat down at the table and a plate of chicken was placed before him, mashed potatoes and broccoli on the side. Severus looked at Gertrude.

"This looks far better than it smelled earlier."

To that remark, Harry laughed, but filled his mouth with potatoes as soon as Severus asked him why he laughed.

Dinner was over and as was his custom now, Harry laid on the floor beside the tree, staring up at its lights. They fascinated him.

"You know, even if I never even got a gift for Christmas, this is the best thing ever. It is so pretty that I could watch it all night."

Severus stood up and came to sit down beside Harry. "What is it that fascinates you so much?"

Harry pointed up to the top of the tree. "See the star up there? Well, it is like the crown of the tree, but all the lights twinkle like a million stars. Some people can never see a star, and some people just don't bother to look, but this, I don't know, makes me feel happy."

"What makes you feel happy, Harry?" Severus asked, hoping the boy would reveal what he wanted.

"Everything. I have a Christmas tree, and my own bed. I even have new clothes and I don't have to steal food anymore. They always said I wouldn't ever have anything, but they were wrong. Who could not be happy when looking at a Christmas tree?"

Severus didn't get the answer he wanted, but he did get to see the absolute wonder from a child's eyes. Harry appreciated things like no one else, and he made Severus see things like he hadn't in many years.

Both went off to bed, though Severus had to promise that when he came home from work, they would make cookies. He knew his reputation would be ruined if anyone knew he was going to make cookies, but when Harry had asked, he couldn't refuse.

Severus had taken all his frustrations out on the students in his classes. Severus wanted to figure out what Harry really wanted, but he also didn't want to ask him. Severus had been so horrible to one student that Minerva had come and promised to hex him if he did not change his attitude. The only thing that made Severus happy was Harry, and his home with him. His position as a Professor has always been the vital part of his existence. That was no longer the case.

Severus left Hogwarts that day in a rather foul mood. When he arrived home, he found Gertrude in the kitchen and Harry helping her. His mood did not lessen then, so he went to lie down.

When Severus closed his eyes, it was he that had nightmares. The Dark Lord, in all his former glory, killing on a whim, laughed at him. Severus ran from the cruel man, but when he got to where Harry stood, the boy turned away. Severus called to him, begging him to come back, but the Harry in his dreams had nothing to say, pointing to his dark mark. Severus jumped up from the bed, his face soaked in sweat, or was it tears? He knew he would have to ask Harry soon. After tossing some water on his face, Severus went in to make cookies.

Severus' first mistake of the night was asking Gertrude where she was going.

"Master Harry is to be showing you how to make the cookies. Gertrude is going to be cleaning the bedrooms while Master Harry shows you."

Severus stood with his mouth open. He had never thought an eight year old would know how to cook, and certainly not cookies. His own mother had tried once, but the cookies came out burnt, and not tasty at all. She had told him that it was because she was used to the house elf doing it, and from then on, whenever they had cookies, the house elf made them. Severus turned to Harry.

"What do we do first?"

"First, you should tie this apron on so you don't mess up your clothes."

Severus watched in horror as Harry tied the bright yellow apron around him. He didn't fancy it at all, and the lace frills over the shoulders did little for his masculinity.

"What now?" Severus said, a bit of a snarl in his voice.

"Now we take the flour and eggs and butter and mix them all together."

Severus watched as Harry showed him how much of each one to put in the bowl, and then they added a few more ingredients.

"Now we can cut them into different shapes!" Harry told Severus.

They cut the cookies into wizards and stars, and even little stockings and then put them in the oven to bake.

"They should be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"What should we be doing until they are ready?" Severus asked. He noticed Harry standing by the empty flour and quirked an eyebrow up at him.

"Step away from the bowl."

Harry didn't step away from the bowl, as a matter of fact, he took a handful of flour in his hand and started walking towards Severus, who was now backing away.

"You wouldn't dare."

Severus got his answer when the flour hit him squarely in the face.

"You will pay for that!" he yelled, grabbing a handful himself.

Together, Severus and Harry totally covered every square inch of themselves and the kitchen in the white flour.

"Gertrude is going to kill us," Harry said, staring at the flour on the cabinet doors.

"Ahh, you see, Harry, this is where being a wizard comes in handy."

Severus took his wand out of his pocket, and soon, the mess in the kitchen and on the both of them was gone.

The timer on the oven dinged to let them know that the cookies were ready, and they spent the next hour eating cookies and drinking milk, and then it was time for bed.

Harry went to brush his teeth and Severus came to tuck him in as he always did. Each night, this was their ritual and each night, Severus hoped to hear those words from Harry. Not hearing them tonight, he retired to his own room and fell asleep.

A/N: See you next week! 


	22. Chapter 22

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 22

The next week went by in much of a blur but on the Friday before Christmas Severus came home to find that there were decorations everywhere. "Look at what we did!" Harry yelled, dragging Severus to see the paper wreath he made, and the garland he had made from the colored paper. "Gertrude gave me a book and helped me to cut the pieces out."

"You did a fine job of it as well." Harry and Severus sat down at the table and Harry chattered away about all the things they had done. Severus got lost in his own thoughts for a brief second. This was the same child who a little more than a couple months ago was withdrawn, beaten, and wouldn't look you in the eye when you spoke to him. Harry was still that way sometimes, when something was really bothering him, but he had changed.

"Severus? Aren't you coming?" Harry said, tugging on his sleeve.

"Aren't I coming where?"

"To see the stockings I made."

Severus half walked, half dragged over to the mantle to see three socks hanging over the mantle. Harry's was red, Gertrude's was blue and Severus could see that his was green. "Santa is for little boys and girls not for grownups. He may not leave anything in anyone's stocking but yours Harry."

Harry's face fell. "He has to leave you something. I know you have been good enough."

"How can you be so sure that I was good enough all year long?" Severus said in jest, hoping to lighten the mood.

Harry did not notice it was in jest though. "I know because you helped me and you gave me all these new things. No one else helped me. You even brought Gertrude her to watch over me, and ... well, I just know you will." Harry said.

Severus pulled Harry close to him. "Perhaps you are right Harry, but do not be disappointed if he doesn't."

Severus sat down after putting Harry to bed and stared at the Christmas tree. Harry was right as the lights soothed his tense mood a bit, but not enough to go unnoticed by the house elf. "Is Master Snape needing something?" Gertrude asked.

Severus blinked not even realizing that Gertrude was there. "There is nothing that I require."

Gertrude fiddled with her hands, and twisted her ears. Severus was growing impatient as he wanted a few minutes of time to himself. "What is it Gertrude? If you have something on your mind then just say it."

"Excuse Gertrude for saying so but Master Snape is not well. Gertrude is a good house elf and she knows when her master has something on his mind."

"Just what do you presume is on my mind." Severus asked, lifting the brandy to his lips to take a drink.

"Master Harry of course." Severus choked on the swallow of brandy, and then slammed his glass down on the table. "How dare you assume anything about the way I feel towards Harry. What do you know about it anyway?"

"Gertrude is knowing that you love him, and that Master Harry loves you. Gertrude is also hearing Master Snape wishing for something, but Gertrude will not say what she heard."

Severus' whole mean persona fell and his shoulders sagged. "What if Harry doesn't want a father though? What if I make a fool out of myself wishing for something that will never happen?"

"Master Severus tells his students that they will never achieve their goals if they do not try. Gertrude is thinking that Master Snape needs to follow his own advice."

Severus paled at the very idea, but looked at Gertrude. "When did you become so wise in the matters of me?"

"Gertrude is always knowing, She is a good house elf and also knows Master Snape should go to bed." Severus laughed then and wished Gertrude a good night. He didn't fall asleep right away as he had a lot to think over, but by the time his eyes closed he knew the answer.

Harry was the first one up again, and he went into the kitchen and helped Gertrude make the pancakes. This was Harry's favorite breakfast and they had it every Saturday. This time it was blueberry pancakes, and Harry was dropping the blueberries into the batter when Severus came into the kitchen. "Good morning!"

"A good morning to you as well." Severus grabbed the cup of coffee sitting in front of his plate and took a sip. He was hoping for something to calm his stomach, but the coffee didn't do the job. In fact the smell of the pancakes was not even enough the lure him into eating. "Aren't you having any?" Harry asked him when he saw Severus' empty plate.

Severus looked desperate but then an idea came to him. "I have to go and speak to Santa today and tell him what a good boy you have been all year. Do not worry though as I won't be gone long."

Harry stopped eating and stared at Severus. "Can wizards go all the way to the North Pole?"

"Yes, indeed we can, but it would take several apparitions. I will be back before noon, and while I am gone you may help Gertrude. If I am not mistaken she said she was going to make a cake today."

Harry ran off to help Gertrude while Severus went to go change. He scrubbed his face and underneath his fingernails, and then the black robes he usually wore were transfigured into a three piece suit. Once he was dressed, Severus combed and tied his hair back, grabbing the satchel from the writing desk in his room.

Severus opened the door and peered out, making sure Harry was in the kitchen. He didn't want to answer any questions right now, not until he was sure things would go well. Once he was sure Harry would not see him, Severus went through his lab and out a back door known only to him. Severus' stomach was full of butterflies, his hands were shaking, and he hadn't even arrived yet.

Severus apparated away from his small town and went into Surrey. He found the place he was looking for and after taking a deep breath to calm himself he strode up to the door and opened it.

A/N: See you next week! 


	23. Chapter 23

Title: For You I Will 

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 23

The sign in the waiting room said Hoffman, Shuster, and McKay. Severus knew he had an appointment with Hoffman, one of the top child custody lawyers there was in England. Severus had researched him, and knew that the man had studied in the states at Yale, and had since returned to practice in Surrey where he was born and raised.

Severus took a seat in the lobby, and looked through one of the magazines about the stock market. None of that interested him. He was here for one reason and one reason only.

"Mr. Snape, you may go in now."

Severus rose from his chair and followed the receptionist down the hall and into an office.

"Please Mr. Snape, have a seat"

Severus sat down, placing the satchel beside him.

"If we could get right to business, Mr. Hoffman, I would appreciate it."

"As you wish. If I understood your letter correctly, you wish to seek custody of the minor child, Harold James Potter. Is this still the case?"

"It is," Severus stated.

"I must tell you Mr. Snape; to gain custody from a relative is not a simple task, but basically, you must get the relatives to relinquish all rights to the child. You must also be able to provide for the child, both emotionally and financially. Are you ready to provide these things? More so, are you financially stable enough?"

Severus pulled the satchel into his lap and rummaged around inside, pulling from it a folder and handed it to Mr. Hoffman.

"This is an account of my finances."

Mr. Hoffman looked over the paperwork, his eyes scanning the numerous pages.

"This says you have a house not only in Scotland but also one in London and Austria."

"That is correct. Each one of those was left to me by my parents."

Hoffman stared at the papers a bit longer, before handing them back over to Severus.

"You have the finances to adopt twenty children, Mr. Snape."

Severus shoved the papers back into his satchel.

"I do not wish to adopt twenty Mr. Hoffman. I wish to adopt Harry."

"This should all be a matter of legality. If you can get the current guardians to sign over all rights to the child, I will have no problem processing this through quickly."

"Good day, Mr. Snape. I will have my receptionist mail you the paperwork you need to get signed, and I wish you a happy holiday."

Severus rushed out of the building and down the walkway. He would get the Dursley's to sign the papers, but he still had to make sure that was what Harry wanted.

Severus returned to the house and removed the suit. He loathed wearing those things, and couldn't see why Muggles donned them every day for work. He would much rather have his comfortable robes.

Harry and Gertrude were in the kitchen icing the cake. Severus peeked in on them and saw the smile on Harry's face as he got to lick the spoon. Harry seemed so happy. Could he really make him happy by giving him a parent? Severus didn't know. He stepped from the corner and spoke.

"I have returned, and to a very sticky little boy too, it seems."

Harry poked his head out of the bowl he was licking and Severus had to laugh. There was chocolate on his nose, and his cheeks, not to mention around his mouth.

"Severus! You are home!" Harry cried, running towards Severus and hopping into his arms. Severus' robes were now covered in the same chocolate.

"Now it seems we both need a cleaning charm."

Harry grinned as Severus brought his wand out and cleaned the mess from them both.

"Did any mail come for me?" Severus asked.

"An owl brought a letter and Gertrude put it on your desk in your room," Harry told him.

"I will go and read my mail, and then we will have dinner."

Severus made his way down the hall wondering how the paperwork arrived so quickly. It then dawned on him that it couldn't be the paperwork from the lawyer, it had to be something else. Now his pace quickened.

Severus opened his door and saw a rather flat piece of parchment on the desk, and knew then that no Muggle had sent him mail. After checking the mail for any hexes, he opened it.

_Severus,_

_You have thought me a fool but I am no fool. You have embarrassed me in front of my family and I will not stand for it. I will bide my time, but know this, revenge shall be sweet and it shall be mine._

_Lucius_

Severus sighed. Lucius was always making threats and none of them were ever idle. He would have to watch himself in the wizarding world, but for now, he had dinner and Harry waiting for him.

A/N: See you next week! I know it is short but Chistmas is in the next chapter!


	24. Chapter 24

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 24

The next week passed quickly, and it was now Christmas Eve. Severus had awoken early and gone out, and Harry thought it was the perfect time to wrap Severus' gifts.

"Gertrude, do you have a box that is big enough to fit all three in there?"

"Gertrude is knowing where a box is if Master Harry needs it. Is there anything else Master Harry wishes?"

Harry looked at the gifts. There were only two, but he wanted to wrap them up in pretty paper and perhaps even tie a bow on them, like the presents he had seen in the windows.

"Do you have wrapping paper and bows, too?"

"Gertrude will be getting what Master Harry needs."

Gertrude popped out and a minute later, popped back with the wrapping paper and bows. The box was now sitting in the kitchen and Harry went to work wrapping up the gifts. He knew Severus needed and wanted the clay pots, but what he was afraid of was the other gift. It had seemed so right to buy it when he was in the store, but now it worried Harry.

"Maybe I shouldn't give Severus the other gift."

"Gertrude is thinking that Master Harry should."

That was enough to convince Harry, and he wrapped the smaller gift too. Harry put both of the gifts back into his closet, with Gertrude helping him with the big box. They would stay hidden along with the candy Harry had bought. He knew it wasn't wizarding candy, but he hoped Severus enjoyed it.

hshshshshshshshs

Severus walked among the Muggles again. Everywhere he looked were bright lights and people singing carols. He hated the public, preferring the company of one or two friends over the hordes of people at parties. The only problem was Severus had no friends, other than the other teachers at Hogwarts. Albus had invited Severus to spend the holidays with them at the school, but Severus had refused, saying he would be spending the holidays at home in solitude. It was normal behavior for Severus, and none gave it a second thought.

Severus saw the store he was looking for up ahead. He had wanted to buy Harry something from Diagon Alley, but he knew he would be questioned should he try it. The Muggle world would have to do for now, until their secret was known, and that wouldn't happen till Harry enrolled in Hogwarts.

The door opening set off the tune of Jingle Bells, and Severus scowled. He walked over to the area in the store he was looking for and waited for someone to assist him. It didn't take long for a teenage boy to come over.

"Can I help you sir?" he asked Severus, though he shied away when Severus turned to face him.

"I have come for one of these," he said, pointing to the kittens in the cages. ? prefer the black one."

The boy went into the room with the cages and brought out the black kitten.

"It will make you a fine pet."

"It is not for me. It shall be a gift for someone else. Put it in a box so that I may pay for it and be on my way."

The boy placed the kitten in the box as he was asked, but he found a burst of courage and walked back over to Severus.

"You do realize even though it is not for you, that you must take it out of the box when you get home."

Severus glared at the boy, but the boy gulped and went on.

"It is an animal, not a stuffed toy. It cannot survive in a box all night long without food and air."

"Stupid boy. I do not intend to leave it in the box. Now, I have suffered long enough with your demands. Do as I asked, or should I inquire about your manager?"

The boy backed down immediately, giving Severus a pamphlet on how to care for cats and left. Severus paid for the kitten, and walked out of the store. It would make a fine gift for Harry. Gertrude was a good house elf, but every child needed a pet. Severus himself had often shared secrets with his own cat. He had loved it, but his father had found the cat licking the cream out of his cup and killed it.

hshshshshshshshshs

Before he entered, Severus shrank the cat box and put it in his pocket. He opened the door and found the delicious aroma of fresh baked apple pie wafting through the kitchen. Harry and Gertrude were both busy as could be, and Severus slipped past them and into his room. He took the box out of his pocket and returned it to its normal size, and then placed it in the back of his closet.

The kitten turned the box over and crawled out, walking straight over to Severus and curling up in his lap.

"You are a gift for tomorrow. I cannot have a robe full of cat hair."

Severus patted the back of the kitten's neck, and placed it back into the closet. After closing the door, he placed silencing charms around it so that the kitten's meows would not be heard.

"Everything looks delicious," he said as he walked into the kitchen.

"We made an apple pie, and Gertrude even let me help make the ham and vegetables."

"I am sure you were a fine helper. Why don't you go and wash up, and we will have dinner."

Harry left to wash his hands and Severus tried peering into the pots simmering on the stove. Gertrude slapped at his nose.

"Master Snape should be knowing that he is not to look into the pots before tomorrow."

Severus held his nose and backed away from the stove.

"Forgive my intrusion. What are we having for dinner?"

"Sandwiches and soup!" Harry announced, taking his seat at the table.

Severus scowled. "You seem very happy for someone who is about to have soup and sandwiches."

Harry laughed. "Of course I am. Tomorrow is Christmas. I have never had a Christmas before."

Severus couldn't feel angry when Harry was so happy, so he grabbed up his spoon and ate the soup without anymore argument. Once they were done and the plates cleared, he and Harry went to sit by the tree like they always did.

"You know, I used to sit and stare at the lights when I was a boy, too."

"You did?"

"Yes, although I also knew I had to get into bed early so Santa could come and visit me."

Harry's face fell just a bit then. "Santa isn't coming here."

Severus stared at Harry. "Why do you think he is not coming here?"

"I have never seen him before. Now that I live here, he wouldn't be able to find me. Besides, Dudley said that Santa doesn't leave presents for bad little boys. I made the Dursleys very mad, so Santa won't be leaving me any presents. That is all right though, because I get to have a tree, and we get to eat all the things we made, and Gertrude said we even get to have as much dessert as we want. It will be a good Christmas."

Severus couldn't speak, both anger welling up inside him at the Muggles, and dismay at how happy Harry was, even though he thought Santa wasn't coming.

"How about we have some cocoa then?"

Severus and Harry sat in front of the fireplace until Harry started to drift off.

"Gertrude is thinking Master Harry is sleeping."

Severus looked down to see Harry asleep and picked him up.

"Goodnight, Gertrude. I shall see you very early in the morning, shall we say seven o'clock?"

Severus laid Harry down in his bed, removing his shoes and putting on his pajamas. Harry had been like a rag doll in his hands, overly tired from the long day. Severus pulled the covers up and leaned down to kiss Harry's brow.

"Sleep well, Harry, for Santa will be bringing you gifts come morning."

Harry rolled over in his sleep, and clutched Severus' robes in his hand. Severus pried them loose and replaced them with Harry's bear. His heart ached for the child who thought he was too bad for Santa, and left the room to ready all of Harry's gifts.

hshshshshshshshs

Harry woke up, and sat up in the bed. After rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked at the clock to see it was nearly four in the morning, and he hadn't put Severus' things out yet. Grabbing his robe, he fumbled around the back of his closet till he found the big box.

Pulling and tugging, Harry dragged it to the middle of the room, and then tried to pick it up. It was too heavy, and Harry had to set it back down. Shrugging, Harry began pushing the box towards the door, hoping he wouldn't wake Severus up. He pushed and pushed and finally, the box was in the sitting room by the fire place. Harry stood up, wiping the sweat from his brow, and ran back into the room to get the candy and other gift.

After putting the candy in Severus' stocking, Harry stood in the middle of the room and tried to decide where to put the other gift. He wanted Severus to open it, but he was scared he wouldn't like it. Knowing nothing else to do, Harry put the small box underneath the tree and went back to bed. It had not gone without notice that he didn't have any gifts from Santa, but then again, Harry hadn't expected any either. Crawling back in his bed, Harry sat awake for a few minutes. He said a silent prayer that Severus would like it, but then again, Harry didn't know if that would work either, as he had said prayers before and they had never come true. Closing his eyes, Harry fell back to sleep, a smile on his face.

A/N: See you next week! 


	25. Chapter 25

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 25

Severus woke up just as the sun was starting to rise. He had not slept peacefully the night before, visions of the Dark Lord and Lucius invading his dreams. He was looking forward to spending the day with Harry.

"Oh no!" he thought, Harry's gifts were still in his closet.

Opening the door, he first grabbed out the presents that were wrapped and went to put them in the sitting room. Next, he grabbed the kitten and put a bow around his neck, and put him underneath the tree, a shielding charm around him so that he couldn't get away before Harry woke up. Finally, he filled Harry's stocking with candy and then went into his room to dress so he could have a cup of coffee before Harry woke up. 

Severus went into the bathroom and washed his face, and brushed his teeth. After running a comb through his hair, he went to go put on his robe and slippers. Severus placed a warming charm on his robe so that it could break the chill of the room, and then he went to put on his slippers. The first one slid on his foot without incident, but as Severus slid his foot into the second one, he brought his foot back out quickly.

The kitten, it seemed, had used his slipper for a loo, and now Severus' foot was covered in poo. Severus' nose wrinkled from the smell and he hopped over on one foot to his bed to retrieve his wand to rid his foot and slipper of the mess. After three cleaning charms, Severus felt better, though this Christmas morning was not starting out well.

Severus was sipping a cup of coffee when Gertrude came into the kitchen.

"Did sir look into my pots?" she asked him. 

"What, and have my face melted off by some elvish charm? I think not. I shall wait till dinner to have my meal."

"Would sir like me to prepare him something for breakfast?"

Severus sipped his coffee and sat back in his chair. "I don't think so, but I thank you all the same."

Severus was waiting for Harry, and he didn't have to wait long before he saw the half awake boy coming into the sitting room. Severus stood from his chair in the kitchen and went to stand by the door. He wanted to be there when Harry realized that he was indeed going to get gifts. 

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes, and walked into the sitting room. He hadn't fully woken up yet after being up for over an hour the night before setting out Severus' gifts. He glanced to the fireplace when he walked in and saw the box for Severus and smiled, but when he turned around, he saw the Christmas tree, and underneath it, presents all wrapped up in sparkling paper. 

"Severus!" he screamed. "Santa came! He really did come!" 

Severus stepped into the room and Harry lunged himself into his arms. 

"I told you that you were a good boy." 

"Dudley was wrong!" Harry said, pulling Severus over to the sofa. "Look at all these gifts. Open yours first," Harry said, pointing to the big pile under the tree. 

⌠I am afraid Santa does not visit grown ups. All those are for you, Harry." 

While Harry gaped at the presents Severus pulled out his wand. "Accio Harry's presents."

"I think a bit of cocoa would be nice while you open your gifts," Severus suggested, and suddenly two cups of it appeared on the table. "Thank you Gertrude," Severus said. 

Harry opened the first gift to find just what he had asked for, a new book. The pictures inside moved, and told the story of a brave knight, that slew dragons. Harry was mesmerized by the book, and didn't put it down till Severus cleared his throat. 

"You have many more gifts to open."

Harry ripped off the paper of the next gift to find new clothes, and even a shirt with the Hogwarts emblem on it. 

"You shall be a student there one day, so I thought you would enjoy having it." 

"I love it!" Harry said, hugging Severus. Before Harry could open another gift, Gertrude came in, carrying a tray of cheese and crisps. Beside those lay nuts and a small sausage, cut up into pieces. 

"Something for you to snack on till dinner," she said. Severus and Harry both were a bit hungry and grabbed a crisp, placing a slice of cheese and a bit of the sausage on it.

Harry then picked up another gift and opened it to find a toy broom. 

"I thought you may like one since you spent so much time looking at the one in Diagon Alley." Harry's face lit up and he again hugged Severus, thanking him for his gift.

"You have one last gift to open, Harry," Severus said, motioning to the box in front of him.

Harry looked all around him at the boxes and boxes of things. "I have so many presents though. What else could Santa have brought me?" 

"Open the box and you shall see."

Harry pulled off the ribbon on the top of the box, and carefully pulled the paper off the box. He thought it strange that the box had holes in it, but when he opened it, a pink little nose popped out. A fluffy black kitten crawled out of the box and curled up in his lap. 

"It's a kitten!" Harry exclaimed, hugging the kitten to him. 

Severus chuckled. "You are very good at stating the obvious. It is indeed a kitten, your kitten, and it needs a name." 

Harry stared at the kitten, swiping the tears of joy from his face. "I think I will call you Fred." 

"Fred?" Severus said, looking quite confused. 

"Yes, he reminds me of a Fred. House elves can have people names and the kitten should have one, too." 

"Fred it is then," Severus said. "How about we have lunch and feed Fred here? He is probably hungry." 

Harry and Severus had a light lunch of cheese sandwiches with tomato soup, one of Harry's favorites. Harry gave Fred a fresh bowl of cream, and the kitten drank it happily. 

"Now that we have finished lunch, we can clean up the sitting room, and you can enjoy your gifts."

"Gertrude is having the sitting room already cleaned." the house elf said, stirring the various pots on the stove, and checking the ham in the oven. 

Harry stopped eating, putting his spoon down. "You haven't opened your gifts yet," he said to Severus. 

Severus looked shocked that Harry knew about Albus sending him a gift each year. "I have opened Albus' gift, and will be sending off the thank you note later today." 

"No, I meant the gifts I bought you," Harry said, trying to pull Severus up from his chair. 

Severus stood up and followed Harry into the sitting room, and even Gertrude walked in to see her Master's reaction. 

"Harry, when did you buy me gifts?" 

Harry hung his head a bit. "I snuck out one day. I know I am not supposed to, but I promise, I only went to a Muggle town. I didn't go to the wizard shops."

"That was a very dangerous thing to do. Someone could have seen you, and you would have been lost to us." 

Harry started to sniffle then. "I know, but I wanted to get you something for Christmas."

Severus saw the tears in Harry's eyes and relented. He would discuss the dangers another day. For now, he would open the gift that Harry had gone through so much trouble to get him. 

"Where is the gift at?" he questioned, and Harry began to laugh. 

"I can't believe you didn't see it," he said, pointing to the rather large box by the fireplace. Severus turned around to see where Harry was pointing, and wondered himself how he had missed the box. The paper was a bright blue with stars that twinkled. He carefully removed the bow and peeled off the paper. The box was heavy, and Severus had to slide it closer to him to look inside. 

Severus placed his hands inside the box and pulled out a clay pot. Inside the box were two more, one green, and one painted blue. 

"Where did you find these?" he said, his own tears threatening to fall. 

"You said that clay pots were rare in the wizarding world and you didn't know what type of clay was used in them, but I did. It is modeling clay that kids use for projects. All I had to do was get the clay and make the pots and then put them in the oven to bake. Do you like them?■ 

Severus closed the gap between him and Harry and picked the boy up, hugging him to his chest. 

"No one has ever given me a better gift. I love them, and they will come in handy in the lab. Thank you, Harry. I will cherish them for a long time." 

When Severus pulled Harry away to sit him back down on the floor, both had tears in their eyes. 

"You have another gift," Harry whispered. "You don't have to open it now if you don't want to." 

Severus looked around the room, but didn't see any more presents lying about. "I will open it now," he said. 

He watched Harry go over to the mantle and pull down his stocking. Severus took a seat in his chair and took a sip of his cocoa. "If you don't like it or want it, I understand," Harry said, going to sit in the other chair. 

Severus peered inside his stocking and found it was filled with candy. Not wizarding candy but Muggle treats. "You got me candy? I have never been one to eat candy, but it may be a habit I will find to be quite pleasing." 

Harry gulped, the lump in his throat growing. "The present is at the bottom of your stocking." 

Severus pulled out the candy, laying it on the table and found a rather large lump in the bottom of his stocking. He had thought it would be an orange, but when he picked it up, it wasn't completely round. 

Harry edged away in his seat, ready to bolt from the room should Severus blow his top when he opened it. Severus pulled on the small red ribbon holding the gift closed, and gasped when the paper fell away. In his lap was a coffee mug, and on it was written, World's Greatest Dad. 

"Harry, I don't know what to say. Why would you give me this?" Severus asked. That was all it took for the tears Harry had been fighting to hold back to fall. 

"Well, you are like my Dad. I mean, you gave me a bed, and help me with my reading, and you even stayed with me when I was sick. I know you might not want to be a Dad, but I thought ..." 

Severus put the mug down and grabbed up the now crying Harry. "What did you think?" 

"I thought you could be my Dad, but you don't want me," Harry said, now sobbing. Severus held Harry to him tightly his own tears flowing freely now.

"You are wrong Harry. All I have thought about is you for a long time now. I would be proud to be your father, and prouder still to call you my son." 

Harry looked up from Severus' shoulder. "Do you really mean it?" 

Severus felt his broken heart start to mend. "I really mean it. You are by far the greatest gift ever given to me, and I love you."

Harry and Severus both let the tears fall that had been building up till they heard Gertrude blow her nose. 

"Why are you crying, Gertrude?" Harry asked. 

"Gertrude is never seeing such a happy moment. Gertrude is happy for Master Snape and Harry," she said, blowing her nose again. 

Both Severus and Harry looked to the house elf in wonder. 

"I think that this is the best Christmas ever," Harry said. Grabbing a small gift from underneath the tree, he handed it to Gertrude, before being gathered back up in Severus' arms. "I almost forgot." 

Gertrude stood in horror, staring at the gift, tears welling in her eyes again. "Gertrude promises to be a good house elf. I wish no clothes from my Masters." 

"It isn't clothes, Gertrude, honest," Harry said, urging her to open the gift. After a look to Severus, who also seemed perplexed, Gertrude carefully opened the wrapping. Inside laid a locket, and when it opened, there were two pictures, one of Harry and one of Severus. 

"I shall never take it off, ever." Gertrude flung herself at Harry, before leaving to go back to the kitchen. 

"This shall be a Christmas I shall not soon forget, ever," Severus agreed. The doorbell rang as Severus sat Harry down on the floor. "Who could be calling on Christmas morning?" 

Severus opened the door to find Mr. Hoffman himself standing there, though he looked a bit ruffled, having been thrown by the wards.

"I got the papers in order for you, but since it was a holiday I thought I would deliver them myself on the way home. Good Luck Mr. Snape, and Happy Christmas." 

Severus shut the door, and put the papers in his pocket. Tomorrow, he and Harry could sit down with the papers, today was for fun. 

Harry and Severus spent all afternoon playing with Harry's new toy broom. The broom would not fly but five feet off the floor, but several times, Severus had nearly had a heart attack when Harry flew upside down. He was sure the boy would fall off, but Harry seemed a natural on a broom. 

Harry had even convinced Severus to try one of his candies. Severus' opted for the Hershey kisses and ate three, giving one to Harry. The kitten had played with a piece of string dangling from Severus' robes for over twenty minutes. Even Severus thought it was amusing, until he stood up and the kitten lunged for the string again, clawing its way up his leg to get to it. 

After that, Severus was ready for a hot meal. 

"Gertrude, is dinner ready?" 

Gertrude popped her head out of the kitchen. "Sirs can go to the dining room and dinner will be there in a moment." 

Harry followed Severus into a room he hadn't ever been in. The table was maple, the finish on it glossy. The table could sit six people, but since it was only Harry and Severus, it seemed too big. Severus sat down at the head of the table, and Harry took a seat to his right. 

"This table is so big. Do you have lots of people over sometimes?" 

"The table was left to me, along with the house. I only use it on special occasions." 

Before Severus had to explain further, the ham appeared on the table, followed by dressing and a variety of vegetables. 

Harry stared in awe, as croissants, muffins, and three pies and two cakes filled the end of the table. "How can we eat all this?" 

Severus' mouth was watering. "With a fork and spoon of course," he laughed. Harry laughed too but he had another thought. 

"Can't we invite Gertrude to eat with us? She did go through a lot of trouble to make all this food." 

Severus straightened in his chair. "Harry, there is a line between house elves and their masters. The line is not to be breeched." 

Harry face fell in disappointment, and Severus thought of another line from his past. This was a line that said purebloods and half bloods were not to mix. Severus learned that those lines were caused by nothing but ignorance. 

"Very well, if you wish to ask, and Gertrude accepts, then she may join us for our meal." 

Harry called for the house elf. 

"Gertrude!" he yelled, and in a flash the house elf appeared. "Will you join us for dinner?" Harry asked. 

Gertrude paled. "House elves are not supposed to eat with their masters. It is forbidden. Gertrude is a good house elf and cannot break the rules." 

"I want you to eat with us, Gertrude. You made all the food, you should eat it." 

Gertrude looked to Severus and saw him nodding his head that he agreed.

"Gertrude is thanking Masters. Gertrude is not used to such kindness. Masters are gracious and give Gertrude honor." 

Harry watched as Gertrude filled her plate before filling his own. The usual table manners went out the window though when the burp fell from his mouth halfway through dinner. "Pardon me," Harry said, blushing. 

Severus burst out laughing. It was the first time he had ever seen Harry eat this much and would not ruin it for a lesson in the finer graces. 

"You are excused, now pass me those peas," he said. Fred had eaten his fill of ham passed to him underneath the table by Harry, and had curled up in his lap, asleep. Joy filled the Snape household, and lasted till well into the night when Harry started to fall asleep on the sofa.

"I think it is time for bed," Severus said, standing up and stretching. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, and we need to get started early." 

Harry didn't care what they needed to do, he was tired. He followed Severus into the room without any fuss at all, and put on his pajamas. After crawling into bed, Fred came up and lay down beside him on the pillow. When Severus leaned over to kiss Harry goodnight, the kitten meowed, and Severus patted it on the head.

"Goodnight Harry," Severus said to the already half asleep child. 

"Goodnight Dad," Harry called back, before rolling over and snuggling deep in the covers. Severus closed the door and went back into the sitting room to gather his things up. The pots Severus carried to the lab, placing them gently down on the table. He was still amazed that Harry had figured out what was used to make them.

Next, Severus went into the sitting room to put his cup of coffee in the sink, but found Gertrude had already done it for him. Severus reached down for his stocking, and picked it up. The mug fell into his hands, and he read the saying on it again.

"I shall strive to live up to this," he said silently to himself. "Dad," he liked the sound of that. With a smile, Severus spelled the lights of the tree off and went to bed. Tomorrow would be a very busy day.

A/N: See you next week! Also thank you too Tsuku-chan my 1000th reviewer! 


	26. Chapter 26

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 26

The next morning, Severus went into Harry's room and found him still asleep. It wasn't like he could blame the boy, as it was only seven, but they had lots to talk about. After glancing down at the boy sleeping so peacefully, Severus decided to have breakfast, in hopes that Harry would wake up on his own.

As soon as Severus sat down at the table, a plate of sausage and eggs was set down in front of him, along with toast and jam. He slathered the fresh strawberry jam on his toast and sipped his coffee, leisurely eating his breakfast when a bleary eyed Harry emerged from his room.

"I thought I heard everyone else up," he said, taking a seat at the table, yawning widely.

Before Harry had time to yawn again, Gertrude put a plate of food down in front of him. Harry wasn't really hungry, but the smell of the sausage and eggs had him grabbing his fork.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

Harry swallowed the huge bite of sausage in his mouth before answering, "You know I did. I thought I was going to have the same dream I always have, but this time I didn't."

"Well, what did you dream if not the same one?" Severus took another sip of his coffee, curious as to the answer.

Harry giggled, and then burst out laughing, holding his sides.

"Surely it wasn't that funny," Severus said.

"Yes, it was."

"Why don't you tell us and I will be the judge."

Harry covered his mouth, giggling again before straightening up in his chair.

"Well, it started with all of us outside. It was snowing, and I wanted to make a snowman. The next thing I know is I was in the kitchen, and you were standing at the stove, but you had on a dress, and curlers in your hair."

Harry started giggling again, and this time Gertrude joined in. Severus stared at both, slack jawed.

"That must have been a sight to witness. I shall tell you I will never be found in a dress, and curlers."

Harry kept giggling, until he felt like he would explode if he didn't stop. Wiping his eyes, he looked at Severus, who was still glancing at them both and asked, "Where are we going, anyway?"

Severus set his coffee cup down, and his face was no longer anything but somber.

"I am afraid we have to go to your relatives."

Harry's face turned ashen. "No┘but why? I don't want to go back there."

Severus left his chair, coming to stand beside Harry, who was now trembling.

"I have to obtain their signatures; that is, if you still want to be my son."

Harry's trembling didn't stop, in fact it grew.

"I just ... I can't go back there. Uncle Vernon says I am not allowed there ever again. He will hurt me if I go. Please ... please don't make me go there," Harry said, tears now streaming down his face.

Severus knelt down, pulling Harry to him, but not before seeing a very angry Gertrude.

"I will not let him hurt you, Harry, not ever again. I promise you that."

Severus held Harry until he stopped trembling.

"Why don't we get dressed, and I am sure Fred is wondering where you are by now."

Harry dressed as Severus showered. He remembered the last time he had seen his uncle. He recalled the beating, the threats. Harry shuddered, trying to clear those visions from his mind. Fred, sensing something was wrong, nuzzled Harry's hand.

Severus, too, felt uneasy about going to the Dursley's. His plan had thus far worked, either by the Muggle's fear of their son never changing back, or their own stupidity that they had not told someone else. Severus didn't care why it was working; he just worried that they might do something drastic when faced with signing the papers. After dressing, Severus looked in the mirror. This was not the face of a Death Eater any longer; this was the face of someone who wanted to be a father. If Vernon Dursley tried to stop him, then Vernon Dursley would be eliminated. Gathering himself, Severus stepped out of the bathroom, and into Harry's room.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and received a shaky nod. Grabbing Harry by the hand, they both walked to the fireplace.

"Arabella Figg's," Severus called.

Severus stepped out of Arabella's Figg's fireplace, and was at once startled, for the woman was in her nightgown.

"Pardon me, Arabella for this early call on you that was not expected."

Arabella snatched her robe from the chair, wrapping it around her.

"Severus, this is an unexpected visit, but I can have something to eat in a few short minutes. And who is this boy you have with you? That can't be Harry, he looks so different."

Severus was already anxious and nervous and the woman's cheerful banter wasn't helping him any.

"We have already eaten, but thank you all the same. As for Harry, it is amazing what food and care will do for a child."

Without Arabella noticing, Severus pulled his wand out of his sleeve as they walked to her front door.

"I wish you could stay Severus," she called after him.

Severus thanked her in return. and then with a sigh, obliviated her.

"Why did you do the wand thing on the lady?" Harry asked.

"No one is to know that we have been here, Harry, and Arabella Figg is nothing if not a gossip. Come, let us get this over with."

Severus and Harry walked the short distance until they were standing at the front door of Number Four Privet Drive. Before Severus went to knock on the door, he knelt down in front of Harry.

"Stay close to me."

Harry nodded that he would and grabbed a handful of Severus' shirt in his hand.

Severus rapped loudly on the door and it wasn't long before it was flung open and a very disgruntled Vernon Dursley stood there.

"What do you want? Haven't you caused my family enough grief?"

Harry had hid behind Severus the moment he heard the door open, and was still trying to make himself invisible.

"I have come on an important matter. Step aside unless you truly wish to alert all your neighbors that wizards have come for a visit."

Vernon Dursley opened the door and Harry gasped when he saw himself sitting on the couch watching the telly. This was when Vernon noticed the boy and he immediately lunged for Harry.

"You little freak! You are the cause of all this."

Harry stepped back behind Severus, shaking now in fear.

"You will not speak to Harry, nor will you ever touch him again."

"Who are you to stop me from punishing my kin?" Vernon said, the anger evident in his eyes. "You came here once and left me with a reminder of the little freak. Poor Petunia has been beside herself having to look at Dudley."

"I would think that it would be a much needed break from looking at the obese thing you dote upon. Enough small talk. I have come here for only one purpose, and that is to obtain your signatures. Call your wife from wherever she is hiding."

Severus took a seat on the sofa, sending the replica of Harry running to stand by the telly. Harry crawled up beside Severus, scooting as close as he could to the man without actually sitting in his lap. Petunia walked into the sitting room from the kitchen, an apron tied around her waist, a scowl on her face.

"What do you want?"

"What I want is simple," Severus said standing up. "I want your signatures so that I can adopt Harry."

Both Vernon and Petunia Dursley laughed. "You want to adopt the urchin there? Let me tell you that he is no good. He doesn't earn his keep."

Petunia's eyes grew glassy with restrained anger. ⌠My sister, the freak dies, and I get her kid dumped on me. I give the thing food and clothing all these years, and what thanks do I get? You came here and cursed my son, and now I have to look at him every day and see that freak!"

Severus was livid now.

"You did nothing but harm this child. You starved him, beat him, and gave him no amount of love. You are not the decent person your sister was. If you have to look at your son and see Harry then it should remind you of what horrid things you did to the boy. I think it is a just punishment for your misdeeds. Trust me, if I had my way, it would be a far worse punishment."

Vernon had been inching his way toward the sofa as Severus spoke, but not unnoticed by the Potion's Master.

"What do we get if we sign these papers?" he said, reaching down to grab Harry.

Harry yelped, and tears sprang to his fearful eyes. Severus had his wand out, pointed at Vernon Dursley's heart.

"You will get the privilege of living and that is all. Release Harry or you will know the true meaning of a wizard's wrath."

Vernon released his grip on Harry and went to step back, but a hand came and slapped him hard across the face, sending him falling to the floor.

"That was for daring to think you could touch him," Severus told him.

Petunia signed the paper first, shoving it towards Vernon who then also signed, and Severus picked up Harry to leave.

"What about Dudley? What about changing my son back?" Petunia yelled.

Severus turned at the door. "I will change your son back when Harry enters Hogwarts and not before. You see, others must think all is well in this house. I shall return every few months with the potion he must drink. In return, you will be allowed to live, though I do not deem you worth living."

Severus pulled his wand out again and obliviated all that were in the house before closing the door behind them.

Harry clung to him all the way back down the street, but finally got up the courage to ask him, "Does this mean I never have to go back there? Does this mean you will be my Dad now?"

Severus hugged Harry to him, then pulled him away to wipe the few tears off his face.

"We have but one last stop to make and then yes, I shall be your father."

Harry smiled, the first smile since they had left for the Dursley's.

"Let's go then."

Severus and Harry did not turn to go back to Arabella Figg's house, but instead, started walking the short distance into Surrey, to see the lawyer.

A/N: See you next week! 


	27. Chapter 27

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 27

Severus and Harry did not have to wait long to see Mr. Hoffman. Harry was ushered inside, as he was nervous. The waiting room had been so deathly silent. After taking a seat Severus had to almost push Harry into one. Seeing the boy's hands shaking badly, he relented and motioned for Harry to come and sit with him in his seat.

"I see you have brought the child in question along, one Harold James Potter."

"Yes, this is Harry." Severus said, giving Harry's hand a gentle squeeze. "As you can see his former guardians have signed over all rights of him to me."

Mr. Hoffman studied the paperwork Severus had given him. "Everything seems to be in order, but tell me. How and why did his relatives give away custody so easily?"

Severus had the lie all ready. "They said that Harry had become a financial burden they were no longer able to afford. In fact they said that they couldn't even provide him with the basics of necessity. As you have seen by my file I can both support and provide for him, and will do so willingly."

Mr. Hoffman straightened the papers and then turned to Harry. "Do you want to go and live with Mr. Snape?" It was a simple question, but one Harry had no trouble answering.

"Of course I do, if it means I never have to go back to my Uncle's house again. I love Severus. He took care of me when I wasn't feeling good and he bought me new clothes, and I have the biggest bed you have ever seen, with blue covers." Severus could tell Harry was rambling now, but he didn't stop him. "For Christmas he got me toys! Can you believe? I got toys and they were all mine, and we had ham, and so many cakes and pies and other stuff."

Mr, Hoffman couldn't get a word in edgewise so he just sat there, mouth open at the rate the child could talk. When Harry finally stopped he was too dumbstruck to speak for a second or two, after having stared at the fast talking boy for more than three minutes. "Yes, I can see everything is in order and we should have no problem pushing this through the proper channels."

Severus knew that the large sum he had contributed to Mr. Hoffman would assure that. "You should receive the final adoption papers in the mail no later than the end of the week. It has been a pleasure doing business with you."

Severus knelt down and asked Harry if he would wait just outside the door for him. Harry hesitated but left the room. "Mr. Hoffman, I would like to make sure that word of this does not leave your office," Severus said handing the man a hundred pounds.

"I will see that it doesn't," Mr. Hoffman said before taking the money. Severus knew he would have to return to the office and obliterate him once the final papers were sent, but for now he did not care. Severus left the office and found Harry waiting in the foyer as if anxious to leave the building. "Come on, let's go home and see what Gertrude has cooked up for us."

A Week Later ...

Severus sat at the kitchen table, dressed only in his pajamas and robe. His slippers dangled from his feet as he sipped his morning coffee and read the Daily Prophet. Harry had woken up, eaten and was in the sitting room, riding his broom down the length of the hallway and back.

Just as Severus went to eat his last piece of bacon the doorbell rang. "Who?" but that question quickly died on Severus' lips as he opened the door to a special package. After opening it he read over the documents, and a huge smile replaced the frown. Harry was his son, the papers and adoption were final. Breathing a sigh of relief Severus told Gertrude he would return in a few moments. Not even bothering to change Severus stepped into the yard in his night clothes and a minute later a pop was heard as he apparated away.

"Where did Severus go?" Harry asked, propping his broomstick beside the fireplace, and sitting down to the glass of juice Gertrude fixed him.

"He will return in a few minutes," the house elf tried to tell the boy, but Severus walking through the door made Harry jump from his seat to greet him.

"Where did you go in your pajamas?"

Severus laughed, a hearty laugh. "You know when I left I did not think to change. It seems I caused quite a stir in Mr. Hoffman's office this morning."

"So are you my Dad now?"

Severus hugged Harry to him. "Yes, I am your Dad now, and nothing anyone does can ever change that."

Severus stood up. "I think I shall actually get dressed now, and see about taking my son out for the day."

Severus told Harry to go and get dressed too, and together they walked down the street to spend the day outside as father and son.

The next few weeks Harry and Severus grew to know one another a bit more. Harry learned that Severus would not eat spinach, and Harry told Severus he would not even stay in the same room that liver was being cooked in. Other quirks were learned. Severus liked to shower in the morning, as he was often too tired at night to even think about bathing. Harry on the other hand was a night person. It was one of Harry's odd quirks that Severus found out quite by accident.

For some reason Severus felt the need to check on Harry in the middle of the night. It wasn't that he felt Harry was in trouble, but something was nagging at him. Putting on his slippers and robe Severus walked down the hall to Harry's room. Standing in the door Severus saw rumpled sheets bundled up but no sign of Harry. He stood there a minute or two hoping Harry was simply in the loo, but when no Harry showed Severus walked to the door. Severus reached up and rapped soundly on the door."Harry?" he said, and when no answer came he opened the door.

The sight of the empty bathroom sent shivers down Severus' spine. Wasting no time, Severus bellowed for Gertrude. The house elf appeared before him in seconds. "Is there something wrong? Master Snape has never called upon Gertrude at this hour."

"Have you seen Harry?"

Gertrude smiled. "Master Harry is in the tree in the backyard like he always is."

Severus' eyes widened. "What do you mean, like he always is?"

Gertrude took a step back from Severus, sensing his anger and panic. "Gertrude is making sure Master Harry is careful when he climbs up. Gertrude is also making sure no one bothers him. Gertrude is a good house elf."

Severus rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloak from the back of the chair. "Make some hot cocoa for when we return if you will." Severus trudged his way through the snow, and grumbled the whole way. Why was it children did mental things in the middle of the night? When he got to the base of the tree, he called up to Harry. "What in Merlin's name are you doing up in a tree at this hour of the night? Do you know I was about to tear the house apart in search of you?"

"I'm sorry," Harry said, moving as if to make his way down from the tree. One foot was placed on a branch but the second missed, and Harry corrected himself just in time before he fell. It was a good thing, as Severus stood beneath him, his heart now pounding nearly out of his chest.

"Do not come down. I will come up to you." This made Harry laugh out loud, soon holding his sides with giggles that could not be contained.

"You, climb a tree?" he said in another fit of laughter.

Severus pulled his robe up in one hand while grabbing the lowest branch with the other. "I will have you know I climbed this tree as a child. I was one of the best, and I know that many days my mother found me in this tree when it was time for supper."

Once Severus was seated beside Harry on the small board, high up in the tree he felt the cold winds. "It is cold out here. You should come inside."

Harry's laughter stopped and he looked out through the branches of the tree. "Have you ever just sat here and noticed things?"

Severus pulled Harry over to sit beside him. "What things are you talking about?" Severus noticed Harry shiver and pulled his cloak around them both, waiting for Harry to answer.

"You know, up here there is no Voldemort, no Dursley's, not anything. Up here it is me and the stars. I can see far away, and it seems like nothing can touch me up here. Up here I am safe." Harry finished the last of it in a whisper as if he were afraid of someone hearing him.

"Do you not feel safe with me?" Severus was feeling a bit out of his element.

Harry turned to look at Severus and another gust of wind made him shudder. "Well, I do feel safe, but I know that it never lasts long. I've always heard that if you wish hard enough you will get your wish and I did, but how long will it be before all this goes away?"

"All of what Harry?"

"You," Harry told him. "How long before someone takes you away, and sends me back?"

Severus pulled Harry to him, breathing in the crisp air and trying to fight off the feelings that dared to overtake him. "No one will ever take you from me. I promise you that."

Harry and Severus sat there for a bit longer till a sneeze erupted from not Harry but Severus. "Why don't we go back inside, before you catch a cold."

"And here I thought I was the parent. You are right though as I happen to know that Gertrude has cocoa waiting for us." Harry climbed down from the tree and he and Severus scrambled back into the house, stamping the snow from their feet. Harry immediately went over to the fireplace to warm his hands.

Severus called for Gertrude and the two of them sat in front of the fire sipping their cocoa. "Harry, I think it is time we started teaching you a few spells, and of course you may begin your training in potions."

"I thought you said I couldn't go to Hogwarts till I was eleven."

"That is true, but there is no sense in sending you there ignorant of the wizarding world. I know for a fact that your relatives never spoke to you about it, and though I have told you many things, there is still much to learn."

"Can I have a wand like you?"

Severus grew somber for a moment. "A wand is something you will have to wait for, but you will know the basics." Harry's face fell a bit knowing a wand would come later, but he was also anxious to get started learning about the wizarding world. "When can we start?"

Severus stood up, pulling Harry to his feet. "I think since it is the middle of the night that tomorrow would be soon enough. Why don't you go and climb into bed and I will be in shortly to wish you good night."

Harry returned to his room and straightened the blankets on the bed before crawling back into them. When he had left his room the blankets had been warm but now the chill in the air had crept into them, and they gave no comfort at all even thought Harry was wrapped in them like a cocoon.

Severus hung his cloak up and after handing off the empty mugs to Gertrude went in to check on Harry. He found Harry bundled up so tightly in the covers that he couldn't even see his head. "I wonder where Harry is?" Severus mockingly said, and Harry popped his head out of the top of the covers. "It seems you are in that ball of blankets."

Severus straightened the covers again, smoothing them out, before tucking the blankets around Harry. It was then he felt the coldness of Harry's hands. "Your hands are like ice! Why did you not tell me you were cold?"

Harry shrugged. "My hands are always cold. Even if I am warm sometimes they are cold."

Severus walked briskly from the room and returned a minute later, wand in hand. Pointing it at the fireplace he started a roaring fire and took Harry's hands in his, rubbing them until they felt warmer. "Thanks Dad," Harry said feeling much warmer now.

"Get some sleep." Harry snuggled down in the covers, the warmth of the room lulling him to sleep, but Severus did not drift off as quickly. No, he wondered about the cold hands, and how he could remedy it. A trip to Madame Pomfrey would be an easy solution but that was not an option as to the wizarding world Harry Potter was living at Number Four Privet Drive. Closing his eyes Severus drifted off.

A/N: See you next week! 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 28

Harry was the first one out of bed. He was excited about learning spells, and other things wizards knew. His throat was a bit scratchy from the night before, but once he drank a few sips of his juice at breakfast, it eased off.

"What are we going to learn today?" he asked, grabbing another piece of bacon.

"I thought I would teach you a bit about Defense."

Severus did not go into detail about his reasons for starting Harry out with this. Those reasons would wait for another time. He and Harry spent the morning learning a simple spell to disarm your opponent, and another spell to make your enemy blind for a few seconds. Harry was fascinated. He wanted to learn more and more, but Severus told him it was time to stop for lunch.

Harry was a quick study, Severus found out, and soon had memorized the proper movements needed to produce a shielding spell. Harry had begged Severus all morning long to just try once with Severus' wand, but Severus had refused. It was the pleading look and the huge green eyes that made Severus relinquish rational thought and hand Harry the wand.

"Try to block this pillow when I throw it at you," Severus instructed.

Harry blocked the pillow, and Severus was so amazed, he next threw two. Over and over they practiced till Harry asked if they could stop for a while.

"I don't know why, but I am tired, and my arms ache."

"More than likely, it is that you have overexerted yourself. I should have known better than to give an underage wizard a wand to practice with."

Harry looked crushed, and Severus quickly amended his comments.

"It is not your fault Harry. I was merely so proud of you, I lost my head. You shall make a fine wizard."

This seemed to pacify Harry's mood, and both of them sat down in the sitting room and read until dinner.

"Dinner is ready," Gertrude announced two hours later, and Severus got up, his appetite almost ravenous. It had been some time since last he trained so much.

Harry, on the other hand, found it difficult to even walk to the table. He was cold, bitterly cold. It almost seemed like he was standing outside in the snow, even though he was in the house. Taking his seat at the table, he grabbed a roll and held it in his hands, enjoying the warmth of it, but that only caused the rest of his body to shiver. His throat again felt scratchy, and he was beginning to get a headache.

"Harry, stop playing with your food and eat. Growing boys need lots of food to stay healthy and strong."

Harry nodded and picked up his fork, sinking it into the mashed potatoes. Bite after bite he forced down till the last one made his stomach churn. Severus shook his head at the small amount that Harry had eaten, but thought the boy tired.

"Is there anything wrong, Harry?"

Harry didn't want to alarm his father.

"No, I just think I am tired is all," Harry said, a yawn proving his point.

"Off to bed with you then," Severus instructed.

Harry went into his room, and undressed, grabbing his pajamas and throwing them on. He didn't want to do anything at all but sleep. Crawling into the bed, he wrapped the blankets around himself and tucked his hands underneath his pillow, hoping to get warm. This is how Severus found him, asleep, and bundled up. Taking his wand, he lit a fire in the room, and re-tucked the covers around Harry. Glancing once more at the sleeping child, he went to his own room and collapsed on the bed, asleep in a few short minutes.

Harry woke up suddenly. The earlier chill he had was gone and now he felt hot. Not a regular feeling of being a bit warm, but hot enough to start sweating. He didn't want the covers anymore; as a matter of fact, he didn't even want the fire. Pulling off his pajama top, he threw the covers to the end of the bed, and laid there, hoping the cool air would help.

It did help and Harry drifted back off, waking again to find he was freezing. The covers didn't seem to be enough to keep him warm, so he crawled out of his bed, and lay down on the floor in front of the fire. This was a bit warmer, so wrapped tightly in blankets, Harry drifted back off to sleep.

Severus was sleeping so peacefully, he didn't waken until he smelt the aroma of fresh coffee drifting into his room from the kitchen. That alone awoke him, but as soon as he stepped out of his room, he noticed the unusual silence in the house. Something seemed to draw Severus to Harry's room, and he opened the door to once again see the bed empty. He was about to leave the room when he glanced over by the fireplace.

Severus walked over to the bundle of blankets and saw Harry asleep on the rug by the fireplace. Not having the heart to wake the boy, Severus leaned over, scooping Harry up to put him back into bed. Harry groaned just a bit as he was transferred from Severus' arms to his bed, and this alerted Severus to the way Harry started to shake. It wasn't as if the room were cold, Severus was actually sweating from the heat of the fire, considering the door was closed. It then dawned on Severus, Harry was sick. He had seen the signs enough with the other children at Hogwarts.

Severus left the room and went to find a potion to reduce the child's fever, but when he returned, Harry had flung off all the covers from him, and was now sweating. Severus didn't know what to make of it. First the child had been cold, and now he wasn't. One touch of Harry's forehead though, soon told him it was only the fever making him do such things.

"Harry," Severus called lightly, picking the child up in his lap. "Drink this for me."

Harry didn't bother opening his eyes, but simply opened his mouth and drank down the contents of the vial. Severus knew the boy must be ill, for all the patients in the infirmary at school had told Madame Pomfrey of how awful the potion tasted, many spitting it out. Severus laid Harry back down, tucking the covers back over him, and watched as Harry tucked his hands underneath his pillow and fell back sleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a few minutes, until he was sure Harry was all right before leaving the room.

A/N: See you next week! 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: For You I Will 

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 29

The next morning, Severus went into Harry's room early to see how he felt, but found the bed empty, but heard Harry's voice coming from inside the kitchen. Severus smiled, pleased that the boy was feeling much better, and took his time in the shower, letting the water drown away all the fears he had felt.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he inquired once he took his seat at the table.

Harry reached for the pumpkin juice and poured himself another glass before answering. "I guess I feel better. I mean, last night I felt horrible, but then when I woke up, I felt better."

Severus and Harry finished their breakfast, with Severus speaking about the new spells they would learn today. He praised Harry on how fast a learner he was, telling him he would be advancing quickly. They spent a good part of the day practicing different spells, Harry using a stick Severus had Gertrude fashion for him to look like a wand.

"Can't I use your wand again?" Harry begged, eager to show Severus he could do the block.

"My wand is connected to me. It could possibly harm you. I was a fool to let you use it yesterday."

"I just want to show you I can do it," Harry said, pouting, his lip jutting out just a bit.

Severus knew better, but he also knew he could not deny the child the chance to try. With a sigh, he handed Harry the wand.

"Hold it just as I have showed you. I doubt that you will be able to block it, but you may try."

Harry held the wand in his hand, and waited for Severus to toss the book from the shelf.

"I'm ready,■ he said.

Severus went over and grabbed a small book from the shelf, one with barely twenty pages in it, and tossed it at Harry. Harry swished the wand and suddenly the book fell at his feet.

"Well done, Harry."

"That was too easy. You tossed a baby book at me."

"Indeed," Severus said, selecting a slightly larger book. Each time, he chose a bigger book till at last, he grabbed a rather large tome.

"Try this one, but do not worry if it is too large for you to block."

Harry was tired, but he didn't want to admit it to Severus. He held onto the wand and gritted his teeth to keep them from chattering. He would block this and show his Dad that he could do it. Severus tossed the huge book, two hands, in fact, to do it, and Harry saw it coming for him. Determination set in, and he put all of his energy into it.

Severus expected Harry to have to move out of the way. He expected the book to make it past him, so he was not expecting the book to fall short, and the rest of the books to fly from the shelves. He looked at Harry in amazement, wondering just how powerful his child would be, when he saw the child fall to his knees.

"Harry!" he shouted, running to the child, who had dropped the wand and was now wheezing.

"I don't feel well," Harry said, his body seeming to sag into Severus' arms. Severus was quick in picking up the child and laying him on the couch.

"I should have known better than to let you try. My own eagerness for you to learn has caused this."

"No, I felt bad the other day. I just thought I could show you I could do it."

Severus shook his head. "Nothing is more important than your health, Harry. Off to bed with you."

Harry stood up and walked into his room, his feet feeling like they were lead. Severus helped him into the bed, and went to fetch a fever reducing potion again. This time, Harry grimaced at the taste, and Severus smirked.

"Yes, they say it is not the best tasting thing in the world, but it should work. I shall be in the sitting room if you need me."

Severus tucked Harry in and closed the door, hoping that all Harry needed was a little rest.

Severus was sitting in his chair when an owl came fluttering up to the window, a note tied to its leg. The owl was unmistakably Lucius' and Severus wanted to know what the man wanted. After removing the note from the owl's leg, Severus opened it.

"_Severus,_

_I extend to you an invitation to join me and our other associates. We shall be meeting in two weeks. Please send your answer soon_."

Severus could care less about Lucius or his needs. His sent his statement back with the owl and finished reading the paper, waiting for lunch to be served. His mind wasn't on Lucius and how they wished to resurrect the Dark Lord to power again; his mind was on Harry. Lunches came and went, and still no Harry. Severus checked on the boy, but he seemed to be sleeping so peacefully he didn't want to wake him.

Severus finished up the potion brewing in his lab and even took another shower, but again, still no Harry. Now he knew the boy was truly ill. Going into his room, he felt Harry's head, and felt the fever inside. This puzzled Severus, for the potion should have worked. Severus sent Gertrude to fetch another, and he helped Harry to drink it. He was still puzzled when he settled in for the night. Over and over in his mind, he tried to figure out what was wrong, until at last, he drifted off into a troubled sleep.

Severus didn't sleep long, however, when he felt someone tugging on his sleeve. His reaction was swift as he pulled his wand from under his pillow, both lighting the room, and having his son at wand point.

"I don't feel well," Harry said, his sweat soaked hair showing the fever still raging inside him. Severus was out of the bed and on his feet in an instant. He picked Harry up as the boy looked like he would fall down any minute and placed him on the bed.

"The potion should have worked," he said out loud. Again he called for Gertrude and summoned yet another potion. It had to work this time, but after more than an hour, the fever still had not gone away Severus was twisting his hands with worry.

"Gertrude shall be getting Master Harry a cool cloth for his head."

Severus watched as the house elf placed the cloth on Harry head, and sat down beside him on the couch.

"What hurts, Harry?" he asked, hoping the child would answer.

"My head hurts. Can you turn off the lights?"

Severus gasped as the only light in the room was coming from the fireplace, and that, he could not douse. "Anything else, Harry?"

"Just my head, my arms, and my legs. They feel like Dudley used them for a punching bag, but don't worry; I have been sick before and I'll be all right in a day or so, I always am."

Severus stood up from the couch, pacing back and forth in front of it. He couldn't figure it out. The potions seemed to work before, and now they weren't, and then it struck him why. His own legs felt as if they would go out from underneath him.

"Harry, I am afraid your magical energy was drained practicing the blocks. I should have known better than to let you try. Now you are sick and no potion will work on you till your body has time to let your magical core replenish."

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll be all right," Harry said, his body starting to shiver again. Severus' own heart broke. He couldn't take the boy to Hogwarts, or even to St. Mungos. Harry would be recognized immediately and sent straight back to the Dursley's, while Severus spent months fighting the wizarding world to get him back. No, everyone had to think Harry was safe and sound in Surrey. Even though Harry was Severus' son now, Albus had made it perfectly clear that the boy had to remain with his relatives to be safe.

For the next two hours, Harry would go from having chills to tossing all the covers off of him. He begged Severus at times to turn off the lights, and Severus sat beside him, holding his hand, telling him that it would be all right. It wasn't till Harry began moaning early the next morning, he began leaning over the couch. He sicked up all over the floor, and kept retching till he gagged.

Severus patted Harry on the back till the he stopped gagging, and settled back on the couch. Harry fell back to sleep, but the fever raged on. Severus took enough time to get dressed, and then he paced the floors.

"Can I please have something to drink," Harry begged, waking up.

Severus handed him a glass of water.

"Sip it slowly."

Harry took three sips and lay back down on the couch, but no sooner had he gotten almost back to sleep, he was retching again. The small amount of water he had drunk was gone now, and again his throat was on fire.

"Please Daddy, let me have some water," Harry begged an hour later.

Severus didn't want to see the child sick again, but the pleading eyes and begging got to him and again, he caved and let Harry sip some water. The dry heaves started soon after and Severus himself felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

The next time Harry begged for water, Severus refused, though he did hold Harry, rocking him till the child fell back to sleep. Knowing Harry could not go on like this much longer Severus stood up. He paced the floors, wondering just where he could take the child. He didn't trust modern Muggle medicine, as they sometimes destroyed a wizard's core.

Severus fell back down on the couch, staring down at Harry who trembled beneath the blankets.

"I am sorry I did not see this sooner."

Harry rolled over, opening his eyes, his fever glazed orbs of green staring directly at Severus.

"Daddy, I can't see you. Daddy cut off the light it is hurting my eyes."

Severus' heart lurched. "I am right here Harry." he told the child, picking him up.

"Daddy, my head, please, just turn off the lights."

Harry started to tremble in Severus' arms, and then his body shook so hard, Severus had a hard time holding onto him. This was the last straw. Grabbing up Harry in his arms, Severus started towards the door. He wouldn't let his pride stand in the way of Harry's health. If Muggle medicine was the only way to help Harry, he would go.

A/N: See you next week!


	30. Chapter 30

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 30

It didn't take long for Severus to apparate to the hospital, and take Harry inside. "My son is in need of medical attention," he told the woman sitting behind the counter. She directed him to sit in the chairs and wait until their name was called. Once it was, Severus took Harry into a room where he was weighed, and his vitals were taken. "His fever is a hundred and six. Why did you not get here sooner?"

"We live a long way from town, now are you going to give him something to help him or not?" Severus was losing all patience he had.

"You need to fill out the papers at the front desk and then you may follow me to the back. I will take your son and get him comfortable."

Severus returned to the woman at the counter and waited while she handed him paper after paper to sign. "Has your son any allergies?"

"No, he has none that I am aware of." After three more questions Severus lost his cool. "I have no time for your nonsense. My son needs me and I shall now go to him. If you need anymore information you will have to wait."

"You have to fill out the papers or your son cannot be seen!" the nurse said, standing to her feet. Severus wasted no time in pulling his wand, and swishing it in her direction. "My son will be seen, and you will lessen your tone with me. I care nothing for your formalities."

The nurse who now seemed to be in a trance motioned Severus back to the room, telling him Harry was in bed eight. Severus pushed open the double doors, and was surrounded by moaning and groaning people. He hated the hospital wing at Hogwarts, and he liked this place even less. After finding bed eight he took Harry's hand in his. "It will be all right son."

"Daddy, please can't I have some water? My throat hurts." Severus again felt his eyes water, but he refused to shed a tear here in front of all these Muggles. "The doctor will come and help you. I promise."

Harry begged over and over till Severus lost it. Leaning out of the curtained area he yelled for the passing nurse. "Find a doctor, and get him in here or you will regret it." The nurse left in a huff, but the look Severus Snape gave her left her scrambling off to find someone to help him. The intimidation seemed to work as a doctor appeared in a few minutes. "What seems to be the problem here?" he asked Severus.

"My son has a fever and it hasn't broken in over a day. I have given him po ... I mean medicines but they have not had the desired effect." Severus watched as the doctor examined Harry, first listening to his lungs and then checking his reflexes. Lastly the doctor began pressing on Harry's stomach asking him if anything hurt. Harry's reaction to anyone touching him but his father was immediate. "Ow! stop it."

Severus was quick to swat the doctor's hands away from his son, and sent a glare towards him that said volumes. "Your son more than likely has the flu and is dehydrated. I will send someone in to start an IV in just a few minutes."

Severus nodded that he understood and waited for this IV thing the doctor was talking about. To say he was a bit surprised to see the same nurse he had earlier yelled at enter the room was an understatement. "What is that thing that you carry?" Severus asked, as the nurse hung the bag of solution from the pole.

The nurse rolled her eyes at Severus. "It is an IV of course. If you will help hold your son down I will stick him for it now."

Severus looked dumbstruck. "Hold him down? What in Merlin's name would I do that for?"

"I dare say he won't like being stuck, not many children do." The nurse did not wait for Severus to hold Harry's arms down, but proceeded to try to stick the child. The first prick of the needle woke Harry from his fever induced stupor. "Daddy!" he yelled, trying to back away from the needle.

The nurse sighed. "I know he doesn't want to be stuck, but it is for the best. Now if you will please hold him this won't take but a moment."

Severus eyed the woman, using legitimacy to see if she was indeed serious. Finding that she was he held Harry's hand. "Shush, all will be fine Harry. Let the woman do her job and you will feel better soon."

The nurse tried again to stick Harry and this time the vein collapsed due to his dehydration. She removed the needle, making Harry scream, and Severus flinch. Over and over she stuck Harry till finally she found a vein that didn't blow out. Setting the rate on the machine she left the room, and Severus soothed Harry. "It will all be over soon, and then we can go home."

Harry didn't answer, just whimpered, and tried to roll over to sleep. This of course was impossible as he would crush the needle beneath him so Severus crawled onto the bed with him, placing Harry in his lap. "Hush now and try to sleep." Harry drifted in and out of sleep, while Severus glared at the needle sticking out of his arm. It was barbaric in his eyes, something only a Muggle would do, but he hoped it helped Harry.

Four hours later the bag was finished and the nurse again returned to the room. "You should be able to take him home now. His fever has come down but should it return bring him back here right away." She then reached to take out the needle and again Harry began to whimper.

"Leave me alone," he begged. The nurse disregarded Harry and again reached for the needle to remove it. This time the tears falling down Harry's face took their toll on Severus. "I said you were no longer needed. Honestly you people are just short of barbarians. You use needles to ingest medicines that can be given other ways. I shall remove this thing." he said pointing to the needle.

"Well, have it your way then." the nurse huffed before leaving the room. Severus knew to pull it out quickly was better than to prolong it so he grabbed a hold of the small needle and pulled fast. Harry yelled, burying his head in Severus' shirt.

"We are going home Harry." Severus grabbed up Harry and went to leave the hospital only to be stopped by someone. "You need to sign him out." Severus flicked his wand that was in his hand and started walking again. "I said you needed to sign him out," the lady persisted.

"If you will check you will see all the papers have my signature. Good day to you as we will not be needing your services again." The lady turned to go and check his story out and Severus walked out of the hospital. Once he was clear of people he apparated away.

Gertrude was waiting for them at the door, taking Severus' cloak from him and running ahead to turn down Harry's bed. "Gertrude is putting clean sheets on the bed, and she is burning the old ones as you said."

Severus nodded his thanks, and sent Gertrude to get him a cup of coffee. He was to go and teach today at Hogwarts and having had no sleep last night he knew he would need it. "Daddy," Harry called, as Severus tucked him in. "Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and stroked Harry's hair till the child fell asleep. He didn't want to go to work, he didn't want to leave his son's side. Tucking the covers back under him he called for Gertrude. "Should you need me, send for me at Hogwarts. I will set the floo to allow only you access."

"Yes, Master Snape sir. Gertrude is doing as you asked." Severus glanced back at Harry who seemed to be sleeping now. "I hate to leave him. He is so fragile, so helpless right now."

"Gertrude is making sure he is safe. Gertrude will not let anything happen to Master Harry." Severus sighed and left the room, donning his Hogwarts cloak he left for the school. Harry did not waken until well after two o'clock and then he was hungry. He wanted to get up, but the warmth of the bed kept him in it.

As if she knew Harry was awake Gertrude popped into the room. "Does Master Harry want anything?"

Harry smiled at the house elf. "Can you get me something to drink please?"

Gertrude returned with a glass of water. "Master Snape is saying not to give you anything else but this until he returns. He is saying Gertrude should watch you and call him if you feel unwell." Harry sipped the water wishing he had something else, but not really wanting to be sick again. He felt much better but he was still cold. It almost seemed like he couldn't get warm no matter how many blankets Gertrude put on the bed. "Gertrude, did my Dad say anything about going to sit on the sofa?"

The house elf put her finger to her head, scratching it as she thought. "Gertrude is not remembering Master Snape saying you couldn't." Harry grinned. It always seemed warmer in the sitting room, so he bundled the covers around him and went to lay on the sofa. True, the fire was a lot closer there to him, but the chill in him still sent shivers through him now and then. Gertrude brought him the smallest bowl of soup Harry had ever seen for lunch, and he ate it. Each bite felt great going down his throat but the soup was gone too fast.

"Would Master Harry like another glass of water?" Gertrude asked Harry, but Harry didn't answer back, he was asleep. Harry slept off and on all day long and eagerly awaited his father's return. He had been waiting now for over an hour when the lull of sleep grabbed him again. Around six Severus stepped out of the floo, and before Gertrude could even tell him of the day he went straight to Harry. "How has he been? Has he been sick again? Has his fever left completely?"

Gertrude was trying to answer the questions as fast as Severus asked them but in the end she ended up tongue tied. "Master Harry is not being sick, and his fever is still there but not like before. Master Harry has been wanting you for the past hour."

Severus scowled at this news. "I had to keep a Hufflepuff after the last class. It seems though they are loyal, they are completely ignorant of potions." Severus put his hand atop Harry's forehead and felt the slight fever still there. It worried him, but at least it was less than before, much less. As he pulled the covers up to tuck around Harry he woke. "Daddy, you made it home."

"Of course I did. I rushed home as soon as I could. Gertrude tells me you kept your lunch down. How would you like to try a bit of toast, and perhaps a bit more soup?" Severus sat on the couch with Harry and had Gertrude bring their dinner in there. Harry finished up all of his soup but only ate half his bread, saying he didn't want to tempt fate. Severus got up to get himself more coffee but when he returned he saw Harry was asleep, nestled beneath the blankets on the couch. Taking one of the blankets he saw Harry shiver just a bit. "Will you stay here with me Dad?" Harry asked, his eyes glazed over with sleep.

Severus got underneath the covers and instantly was hot. He didn't know how Harry could stand to be underneath all of them. Harry immediately laid his head down on Severus chest, tucking his hands around his father, before closing his eyes again. Severus couldn't move without waking Harry so he scooted down on the couch till he was laying down and closed his eyes. He had loads of papers to grade but perhaps an early night would do them both some good.

A/N: See you next week! For a special New Years Eve. 


	31. Chapter 31

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 31

Severus woke up in the middle of the night, his back screaming to pop or at the very least, to move from his position. Knowing the urge to use the loo also wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, he slowly worked his way from underneath the covers.

After freshening up and washing his hands, Severus went into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. He was usually up late at night, and spent many mornings sitting in his kitchen pondering this potion or that. Once Severus reached for a bagel, it was like a silent alarm had gone off, and a slightly awake Gertrude popped into the room.

"Is Master Snape wanting something to eat?"

"No, thank you. I simply was going to have a bagel with my tea."

Gertrude looked at Snape but nodded her head and went back to bed. Snape had to smirk at the retreating figure of Gertrude. He was sure the loyal house elf would wipe his arse if he asked, not that he would, of course. Now Severus was wondering how he would deter Dumbledore and Lucius from the regular New Year's invitations. He had special plans for Harry and himself, and he especially didn't want to spend another New Year's Eve with a drunken Hagrid, or a pompous Lucius.

By the time Severus finished his cup of tea, the first rays of sunlight were pouring through the kitchen window. Harry stirred from where he was sleeping on the couch, flinging a foot over the backside and rolling over. For some unknown reason, this made Severus chuckle, and a thought struck him.

Standing, he walked over to the couch and ran his finger over the toes of Harry's foot. This brought about an immediate jerk of the foot. As soon as Harry's foot was once again still, Severus ran his fingers over the sole of it again. Harry jerked so hard this time he almost fell off the couch, but was saved by the quick hands of Severus, who reached out to grab him.

"Good morning."

Harry looked up from the bundle of covers and rubbed his eyes. "Can't I go back to sleep?"

"I think it is high time you got up and went to take a shower. That should wash away all the remnants of sleep, and perhaps you will feel better afterwards. I will have breakfast ready for you when you get back."

Harry grumbled as he slowly untangled himself from the covers, and went off down the hall towards the bathroom. To be honest, the hot water in the tub felt great and he found himself almost falling asleep again. Shaking his head, he grabbed the soap and began to wash, hoping that breakfast was really ready when he got finished, as suddenly he felt like he could eat a horse.

Twenty minutes later, a freshly cleaned Harry emerged from the bathroom and walked into the kitchen.

"You look much better. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine."

This brought about a raised eyebrow, but the sight of Harry filling his plate reassured Severus that maybe, indeed, the boy was feeling better. Severus watched as Harry ate two pancakes and a slice of bacon before pushing himself back from the table.

"Harry, I must go to Hogwarts today and grab a few things. If you are up to it, we shall have an outing this afternoon when I return."

The smile on Harry's face was enough to speak volumes. Severus grabbed his robes and left via the floo so that he could quickly return.

Severus didn't stop until he had grabbed all the ingredients he would need. He honestly had no agenda at Hogwarts except to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Lupin. He hated the man, hated what he had done, what he had ruined, but he did not hate him enough to wish him harm. Grabbing up a cauldron, Severus began the tedious task of brewing.

Over four hours later, the potion was turned down and set off to cool for ten minutes before pouring into the vials. Severus was eager to get back home, but just as he went to leave to find Dumbledore, the Headmaster walked in, Lupin behind him.

"Severus, I knew you would be coming to my office, so I thought I would save you the trip."

Severus stared at Lupin. "Are you sure it wasn't so that you could bring Lupin down here? You really are not subtle, Albus."

"Can you not forgive a man who has good intentions?"

Severus walked over to the table, grabbing the vials and thrust them in Lupin's hand.

"Good intentions are not always enough. Sometimes, there has to be a choice for the sake of another."

With this, Severus walked towards the door, and grabbing the handle, he flung it open.

"I won't be attending the New Year▓s Eve celebration this year, Albus. I have made prior plans. I will see you again in a few days.■

With that, Severus closed the door.

"Do you think he will ever forgive me, Albus?" Remus dared to ask.

"In time, Remus, in time, he may forget the past."

Severus wasted no time flooing straight home, and when he got there, he found Gertrude in Harry's room.

"Where is Harry at, Gertrude?" he asked of the house elf, who was currently inside Harry's closet.

"Master Harry is under his bed," and true enough, when Severus looked down, he could see Harry's feet sticking out from underneath the bed.

Leaning down on one knee, Severus lifted the blankets.

"What are you doing under there?"

Harry scooted out past Severus, his shirt now covered in dust.

"I was looking for my other shoe."

Severus shook his head and decided not to ask why Harry's shoe would be under his bed. Instead, he glanced at the now very dirty boy and grimaced.

"If you will change your clothes, we can go outside for a couple of hours."

Harry quickly changed, pulling his shoes on as he skidded into the sitting room.

"I'm ready!" he announced, and Severus led him to the door, the kitten, Fred, once again trying to claw its way up his robes.

After handing over the kitten to Gertrude for safe keeping, he turned to Harry and waited for the boy to join him.

Harry wondered why Severus was at the back door, but didn't want to ask. He followed Severus past the gardens Severus had shown him to a bunch of hedges, and then Severus stopped.

"Why are we stopping in front of these hedges?"

Severus did not tell him, and with a flick of his wand, the hedges parted, showing Harry a small playground. Harry's eyes showed the excitement he felt as he took off running without heed to Severus' warnings.

"Why is there a swing and slide out here in the middle of the woods?"

"My father did not approve of such things, as he called them foolish, and a waste of time. My mother put these here and placed a charm on them so that only she and I knew of this place. When my father thought I was out gathering herbs for potions, I spent my afternoons here."

"Did anyone ever come and play with you?"

"No one else ever knew of this place, so I am afraid that no one ever came."

Harry walked over and started climbing the ladder to the top of the slide.

"Will you catch me at the bottom?"

Severus went and stood at the bottom but it only took a couple of near misses by Harry's feet for him to step away.

"I think I shall make sure that you do not injure yourself from here."

Harry slid down a few more times, but soon grew tired of the slide and went over to sit down on the swing. Severus watched as Harry started to swing, his legs pumping back and forth till at last he was rather high off the ground. This in turn kicked in some instinct in Severus he didn't know he had. Each time Harry flew past him on the swing, his heart skipped a beat, fearful somehow that the child would fall from the seat.

"Slow down, Harry."

"Come on, Dad, I am not even that high up here. Wait, I can make it go higher."

Harry again pumped his legs and the swing went even higher, making him look like he was flying, without a broom. Just then, Harry leaned his head back, making his body level as the swing tilted back and forth.

"Harry, for the love of Merlin, stop doing that!" Severus yelled, and Harry righted himself.

"That is not scary, Dad. This is scary," Harry said before leaping from the swing as it flew up. The movement came in a split second and Severus was underneath Harry, his arms outstretched as if to catch him, but of course, Harry flew past him and landed firmly on the ground, feet first. When he turned around, he saw Severus lying on the ground, his face ashen.

"Why did you do that, Dad?"

Severus got up and brushed himself off so that Harry would not see his trembling hands.

"I merely tripped is all."

"Well, come on then, it's your turn," Harry said, pushing Severus towards the swing.

"I am far too old to be doing such childish things," Severus remarked, even though Harry was still pushing him towards the seat of the swing.

"No one is ever too old to swing, Dad. It is so easy."

Severus sat down on the swing and Harry got behind him and began to push. It was tough at first as Harry didn't weigh enough to get the swing going fast, and Severus was not helping. Soon though, Severus was soaring past the height of Harry's head. He felt so free, so childlike again. Below him, he could hear Harry laughing, and that was a beautiful sound. Setting his feet out, Severus stopped himself, and stood up from the swing.

⌠Come on, I am sure Gertrude will have a nice hot dinner waiting for us inside.■

Harry followed Severus back inside the house and went over to the fire to warm his hands. He hadn't noticed the cold outside until he came in.

"Gertrude is having a special dinner tonight. Gertrude is making Master Harry's favorite foods."

Severus groaned. "Frankfurters again?"

Harry grinned and actually ran to the table, where a plate of buns and everything to make a hot dog sat.

"Do we have chili for them?"

"Gertrude is having to send a long way for it, but Gertrude is having the chili you ask for."

Harry grabbed a wiener, and put it on the bun, slathering it with mustard and then the chili.

"This is great!"

"Speak for yourself," Severus said, still looking at the bun as if it were something uneatable. Sighing overly loud, Severus put a bit of mustard on his wiener, and then a very small amount of the chili substance. As Harry grabbed his second, Severus took a bite. The usually drab wiener took on a whole new flavor with the chili. Severus' first hot dog was now gone and he was reaching for his second when he noticed both Harry and Gertrude staring at him.

"What? Can't I enjoy something without it bringing such looks from the two of you?"

Harry was still staring, and this unnerved Severus.

"Why are you still staring?"

"Dad, you have mustard on your robes, and chili on your chin. I have never seen you, well, messy."

"Be that as it may, staring is rude, and we shall not practice it at the table. Please eat your dinner, for you must take a nap right afterwards."

"A nap!" Harry shrieked. "I am way too old for a nap, Dad, honestly."

Severus leaned back in his chair, a smile forming on his now clean face. "Well, if you are truly too old for a nap, then I guess you cannot go with me later."

Harry crooked his head to the side, wondering just what his father was up to.

"Go where?" he dared to ask.

"I meant to take you somewhere later, but I fear we would be out very late. If you cannot take a nap, then I am afraid we can't go."

Harry finished off his juice and then wiped his mouth before standing up.

"If I have to take a nap to go with you, then I will."

Harry dragged his feet as he went down the hall to his room. Once there, he kicked off his shoes, and crawled onto the bed. He wasn't sleepy, and really, why would he be at only seven. Sighing, he rolled over, but he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes. That is when his door opened, and Severus walked in.

"I see you are still awake."

"I can't fall asleep, Dad. No one can at seven."

"Perhaps if you relaxed and closed your eyes."

"Tried that, it didn't work. Could you tell me a story?"

Severus quirked his eyebrows. "What kind of story?"

Harry scooted over so Severus could sit on the bed.

"How about a story about what it was like when you went to school."

"I am afraid that would bore you to no end, but if that is what you request."

Severus began telling Harry how he arrived at Hogwarts and was sorted into Slytherin. He told him about excelling in Potions, and how his worst subject was Charms. Harry snickered a bit when Severus spoke about getting tutoring from his mother, but Severus acted as if he didn't hear Harry and went on.

An hour later, Severus could see Harry's eyes drifting closed, though he was not quite asleep. Severus, too, was seemingly lost in the past. Even though he did not think about it, he was telling Harry about Lupin, and how their friendship was ruined. When Severus realized what he was actually saying, he glanced down, and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Harry had drifted off.

He regretted his years at Hogwarts, never wanting to leave for fear of what awaited him at home, and knowing that he had no one at school to turn to either. Severus' school years had been horrid. The one redeeming thing was meeting Lily, and befriending her, though even that was cut short due to James and his friends. Shaking his head, Severus looked again at Harry, who was now curled up, his hands tucked under the pillow. He hoped Harry's school years were much better. He hoped he had friends, even if that meant befriending a Weasley, as they were, at least loyal, and trustworthy, unlike others. Rubbing his eyes, Severus got up to go to his own room. Gertrude would wake them in two hours, and then he would take Harry to where no one else had ever been, no one, that is, but Lupin.

A/N: See you next week! 


	32. Chapter 32

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 32

Severus was not ready to get up. For the first time in quite some time, he had slept peacefully, unaware if even dreams had come. He slowly noticed that Gertrude was at his bedside, and sat straight up in his bed, sending the small elf backing away.

"Pardon me. I was unaware that it was time to waken."

"Gertrude is coming to tell you, as you asked. It has been two hours. Should I go and wake Master Harry now?"

"Yes, and tell him to dress warmly. I shall be ready in half an hour."

Severus waited till Gertrude had left before he opened his wardrobe and took out his gloves and the broom inside. Severus was not much for flying these days, but tonight, he would make an exception. He would take Harry to his special place.

Harry showed up in the sitting room looking rather grumpy.

"Did you not sleep well?"

"Dad, why did you have Gertrude make me wear all these clothes? I can't even breathe."

Severus walked over to Harry and took off a couple of layers, and then appeared to be satisfied.

"It seems she took me too literally. I did not mean for her to dress you in that many clothes. I merely stated you should dress warmly."

Harry looked much more content now that he wasn't underneath so many layers.

"Where are we going?"

"You shall see when we get there."

Severus reached behind the door to the kitchen and pulled out his broom, and Harry's eyes grew big.

"Do you mean we are going to fly there?"

Severus rolled his eyes, something he had gotten into the habit of doing lately.

"I can fly, you know. I am not so old that I have forgotten."

The whoop from Harry made him smile and Severus motioned for Harry to follow him.

Severus put Harry on the broom first and then sat behind him, his arms wrapped firmly around the boy, before he took off. They flew over the houses of town and then Harry noticed they headed towards the mountains in the distance. He wanted to ask where they were going again, but he was too excited about flying.

Severus, on the other hand, had butterflies. He had not gone to this place since he was a child, and he didn't know how he would feel about returning. It wasn't long before the crest of the mountain came into view, and Severus lowered them both until they landed on the small outcrop. For miles around, all one could see was the clouds, and just to the left was a small cave.

"Wow, Dad, this is amazing," Harry remarked as he jumped off the broom.

"Be careful! The ledge is very unstable, and I don't want you to fall."

Harry peered over the edge and saw that they were miles up. He couldn't even see the bottom, as they were above even the trees.

"How did you find this place?"

Severus leaned the broom next to the cave entrance.

"My father's friend would come here to hide from Death Eaters. We, too, had to hide here once when I was a boy, and since then, when I need time alone, I come here to think."

"Has anyone else ever been here?"

"Only one other person has ever been here," Severus said, the memory of it making him grimace.

"Who?"

Harry was busy staring at the entrance to the cave, and didn't see the look of remorse on his father's face.

"Remus has been here before. I brought him here when he needed a safe place to transform, somewhere that he couldn't harm others."

"Then, does he still come here now?"

"No," was Severus quick response. "He is forbidden to come here again. There are wards now that you cannot see, but they keep him away."

Harry was now staring at Severus, his eyebrows wrinkled in wonder.

"Come inside and I will tell you about it, though I probably should not."

Harry followed his father inside and saw that it had a small bed, and even a little table. A few tattered books sat on the table, one looking like it had a bite taken from it. Harry took a seat on the crate that he assumed served as a chair, and Severus conjured them both a cup of tea.

"As a teen, I was not the most popular student at Hogwarts. I was often shunned and had very few friends. Lupin was my friend and we often would spend hours, trying to find a cure for him. I would pour over potion books, while he would help me brew. He is quite adept at Potions, but that is beside the point. During our fourth year, Lupin cornered a Hufflepuff in the Forbidden Forest. He would have killed her, if I had not been there and cast Immobilius. Afterwards, I am sad to say, I obliterated her memory of the event."

"You did?" Harry said in amazement, though he had no idea what that actually meant.

"Yes, she never remembered the event, but I am afraid Lupin did. He took to hiding out, not even coming to classes. He felt ashamed of himself, and rightly so. Though he was a good student, he was dangerous during the full moon. I sought him out, and gave him a solution. Each full moon, I brought him here, so that he could transform and yet be safe, away from others. There is no way off this mountain, unless by broom."

"So was he safe then, Dad?"

Severus sipped his tea, then sat the cup down. He didn't answer, and Harry sat his own cup down and walked over to sit beside him.

"Dad?"

Severus jerked from his memory, and stared at Harry.

"He was safe for a while, yes, but, one full moon, he told Sirius of the whereabouts of the cave. Sirius came and found us here and thought I was here to harm his friend. I am afraid I was not swift enough and soon found myself without my wand, and dangling over the edge of the cliff. After a few minutes, he let me up, but this place was no longer sacred. I did not return here for many years, until after we graduated and Sirius was locked up for murder. I placed the apparition wards on it, and blocked anyone else from ever coming here."

Severus was now shaking. Harry saw this and placed his hands around his father's.

"So, why did you bring me here tonight?"

"When I was a boy, this place was a haven for me. I would come here often, even bringing my mother when my father had hurt her. The bed was so she could rest. He never thought to look here, and for that, I was happy. My mother and I would sit outside and stare up at the stars. She would tell me to dream big, to aspire to anything that I wished. I often thought she was silly for saying as much."

"Can we go and sit outside?"

Severus gathered Harry's hands in his and they walked to the edge of the cliff and took a seat.

"From here, you can see miles around."

Harry couldn't contain the question burning in his mind, so he asked.

"Dad, did you stop coming here after what happened with Remus?"

Severus didn't speak for some time, and his eyes misted up with tears, but none fell.

"That was a reason to leave and never return, but that is not why."

Harry prodded even further, knowing that whatever it was still seemed to hurt his father.

"Then why, Dad?"

Severus took in a deep breath to calm himself before he spoke.

"Because my mother died here."

Harry gasped aloud, and grabbed his father up in a hug.

"How, why?"

"My father, as I told you, was a brutal man. That night, he unleashed his wrath on my mother. I tried to stop him, but I was too young and inexperienced. I brought her here and she died. I took her and buried her at the foot of the mountain and never returned here again. Both of the things that meant something to me were taken; my mother, and my friend. I could not bring myself to come back."

Harry clung to his father, his arms wrapping around Severus neck, his tears staining Severus' shirt.

"Don't feel sad. I promise never to tell anyone about this place, ever."

Severus returned the hug and sat Harry down in his lap.

"I shall tell you as my mother told me. Aspire to be anything that you want. Forget the titles that may be placed on you in the wizarding world. Most of all, never forget that I love you."

Harry leaned back against his father and stared out across the cliff. The clouds moved aside and the stars shone brightly. Birds flew past them, and nothing else seemed to matter for the time that they were there.

Severus didn't feel the urge to move until he felt Harry shiver beneath him.

"Come, it is time we were heading back."

He gathered the now half asleep Harry in his arms and got back on the broom. Before kicking off, he took one last look back to the cave. Before, it had brought back horrid memories, but now, he could see the glimmer of Harry sitting inside as they drank tea. Perhaps he could return here again.

Once home, Severus tucked Harry beneath his covers and went to shower. The wind had sent a chill inside him that even the shower could not ease away and when he returned to his room, he found Harry there, shivering.

"Dad, I am cold. Can we sleep in the sitting room tonight?"

Severus gathered up Harry, and the blanket from his bed. After starting a roaring fire in the fireplace, he situated Harry on the couch. Harry snuggled deep underneath the blanket, and Severus took a seat on the floor beside him, some of the blanket wrapped around is shoulders. He didn't mind that Harry had flung his arm over his shoulder, he even didn't mind the slight crick in is neck from the position he was in. At the stroke of midnight, he stood and covered Harry with the blanket.

"Happy New Year, Harry," he whispered before grabbing one of the pillows off the couch and laying down himself.

A/N: See you next week! 


	33. Chapter 33

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 33

Harry was doing well in his studies. Severus had started him on transfiguration, even though Harry was far too young. He didn't want Harry to get to Hogwarts and be completely uncertain of anything. He wanted his son to be over prepared, and Harry seemed to enjoy learning the spells, though he couldn't practice them yet. Severus had learned not to let Harry use his wand, not after the last time.

Severus was sure Albus and Minerva would scorn him for teaching the boy spells so young, but his father had taught him even younger than Harry, and it did him no harm. Severus found that he enjoyed his time alone with Harry, either pouring over a Transfiguration or Potion's book. Harry seemed genuinely eager to learn, or perhaps, Severus noticed, he was eager to please.

Severus found himself looking for Harry when he got home the following Friday. The boy wasn't in his room, nor was he in the kitchen with Gertrude where he could usually be found. Severus even searched outside, and at last found him in the last place he thought he would, his Potion's lab.

"Just what are you doing in here, young man?"

Harry jumped back from the cauldron he was stirring, his hair mussed as he ran a sticky hand through it.

Severus looked around and could see several jars were opened, and by peering into the cauldron, he could see a bright red potion brewing.

"I was uh... I was making you something."

"May I ask what you are making that you used my Potion's ingredients without asking?"

Harry gulped. His father had never yelled at him, and he didn't want to have him start now.

"It's a surprise," he whispered. "Please don't peek anymore. I promise I will clean up the mess when I am done."

Severus crossed his arms. "Harry, you are too young to be in my Potion's lab unsupervised. I fear that you may hurt yourself with some volatile potion."

Harry's mind was working fast.

"How about if Gertrude stays with me? Couldn't she watch out for me? I'm sure she wouldn't let anything happen to me."

Severus seemed to think over the prospect. It was true the house elf would rather throw herself in front of the Hogwarts Express than let any harm come to Harry.

"If you are truly careful, and are not much longer, then I will let you complete your potion. You must, however, hurry, for we are to be in Mortimer's office for the party no later than eight."

Harry promised and he did not miss his father roll his eyes as he spoke about the party. Harry had overheard his father cursing Mortimer, saying he had no use for a Valentine's party. Harry waited for Gertrude to come in before shutting the door, hoping his father hadn't figured out what he had been brewing.

Severus paced the floor. He couldn't admit it to anyone else but he was curious. He hadn't really looked at the potion closely, so he didn't know what Harry was brewing. Honestly though, what would an eight year old be brewing? He wanted to call Gertrude to fix him something to eat, but he didn't want to leave Harry alone in the Potion's lab. Severus really wasn't hungry, and he knew there would be food at the party, though he loathed going. It was always a classy affair, people dressed up, drunk, and flirting with each other shamelessly. Severus usually held up in a corner of the office, glaring at anyone would dared to come to close to him.

After more than an hour, Harry emerged from the Potion's lab.

"You should hurry along, for we are running late."

Harry noticed that Severus was already wearing his formal robes, his hair tied back with a piece of leather.

"You look nice, Dad," he said, as Severus scooted him towards his room.

"My looks are not important at the moment," Severus said, though the small smile on his face said otherwise. "You, however, young man, are covered from head to toe in slime. Just what were you brewing in there to get so dirty?"

"You promised you wouldn't ask," Harry said, pulling his shirt over his head. Severus was about to tell Harry that it was his right as the parent to know about potential dangers the boy got into, but since no harm had come of it, he let the matter slide.

"We actually have no time for you to bathe right now. Stand still and I will simply cast a cleaning charm on you."

Harry stood perfectly still as the charm cleaned the goo from his hair, and the dirt from his hands.

Severus asked Harry if he was ready, and that prompted a strange response. Harry ran to his room, and returned a few minutes later, a smile on his face, and nodded that he was now ready. Severus grabbed a hold of him, and soon they were apparating to Knockturn Alley.

The landing left something to be desired as Harry fell to his knees, his head spinning, and his stomach feeling more than a little queasy.

"I really hate that Dad."

Severus knelt down, wiping the sweat from Harry's brow.

"I am sorry. I should have given you a bit more warning beforehand. Do you feel well enough now?"

Harry nodded that he did, and Severus took his hand to walk. After only a couple of steps, Severus could see that Harry's legs were still a bit wobbly. Knowing that they were already late, Severus leaned down and picked Harry up, carrying him the last bit to the door.

"Severus, so nice of you to join us. We had hoped that you would," Lucius exclaimed, pushing a glass of punch in his hand. Severus scowled at the merriment in the room. Harry was already sitting next to Flanders, obviously telling him something as his hands were gesturing wildly.

"It is not as if I was given a choice, Lucius. I believe you said that it would be good for Henry. You knew I would concede, thinking that Henry would enjoy it. You are a very manipulative man, whether anyone believes it or not."

Lucius Malfoy smiled, motioning towards the food laid out on the desk.

"Why don't you grab a bite to eat, Severus? You grow thinner and thinner each year it seems."

Severus scowled again, taking a small sandwich from one of the trays.

After an hour, Severus felt bloated to say the least. Narcissa had insisted he try one of the cookies, and a very drunken Flanders had shoved several sweets into his hands. Severus had eaten them all out of courtesy, but now he was wishing he hadn't. Harry, on the other hand, was still eating. Severus would have told Harry that too many sweets would cause more harm than good, lecturing him on tooth decay and the adverse effects of sugar, but Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, and the glamour was keeping them both safe.

Severus took his customary seat in the corner, sipping a glass of bi-carbonate, hoping to settle his stomach. Harry looked over and grabbed a cup from the table. In it he poured a bit of the punch, and a bit of his potion. After grabbing another small sandwich, he went over to take a seat beside Severus.

"Are you having fun Dad?" he whispered.

Severus fought for a good answer, knowing the truth would crush the boy.

"I am not completely disgusted, no; although you seem to be having a good time."

"Here, I brought you some punch, and a sandwich."

Harry gestured towards the items in his hand, and Severus took them, giving Harry a weak smile.

"Thank you. I surely would have been hungry if you hadn't thought to bring me something."

This comment, though sarcasm, was a compliment to Harry, and he grinned. Knowing that Harry would not be supplicated so easily, he downed the punch and the sandwich quickly.

"That was enjoyable."

Harry was entirely too delighted about his father eating, and Severus noticed it right away.

"Is there some reason you are grinning as if you have gotten away with some mischief?■ Severus asked, as a sort of euphoria settled over him.

"No reason, Dad," Harry explained, backing away from Severus, and returning to Mortimer's desk, where he looked as if he were inspecting the gadgets upon it. Severus felt strange, almost as if he wished to smile, and that was not something Severus Snape did in the presence of others, especially fellow Death Eaters. Thinking he just needed to get away from the party, he got to his feet, hoping to gather Harry and apparate home.

"It is time we got home, Henry."

"Severus, it is still early. Surely you don't want to leave yet," Narcissa said, hoping to change his mind.

Normally Severus would have a biting comment to return to her, but for some reason he couldn't find it in him to be angry with the witch butting in. For some reason, she looked rather appealing right now. 

"Really Narcissa, I am feeling not quite myself. I think it is best we head home."

Narcissa got to her feet.

"If you insist, then I shall walk you out."

Narcissa gathered Harry by the hand and excused herself. She followed Severus out the back door, and was heading past the gates when Severus stopped in front of her and turned.

"You look rather lovely tonight, Narcissa. Motherly actions seem to sit well with you."

"Why Severus, never have you said such a thing. You know I have never coddled Draco."

Narcissa kept walking but it took Severus several minutes to catch up. When Harry looked back, he saw his father literally bashing himself in the head, as if trying to rid it of something. Harry had to giggle just a bit. Harry kept the smile on his face, that is, until Narcissa lost her footing, and fell almost on top of him.

"Severus Snape! How dare you try that! I will have you know I am not that type of witch!"

Severus offered his hand to help her up.

"You could be though, and I would oblige you."

Narcissa▓s face went ashen then, as Severus' hand was in hers, but his other was firmly planted on her bottom. The slap was instantaneous.

"How could you? In front of Henry no less? You have never acted as if I were anything more than a friend."

Severus' smile looked goofy, even to Harry, and he started to worry that he had overdone it with the potion. He grabbed his father's hand and tried to pull him away from Narcissa.

"Shouldn't we be going, Uncle?"

"Just a minute, Henry. As I said, you look lovely tonight. Any wizard would find themselves lucky to have you."

Just as Severus leaned in for what he thought was a kiss, another slap across his face brought him back to reality, this time shaking his mind free from the potion for a moment.

"I have a man, unless you have forgotten Lucius."

Narcissa was glaring at him, and he found himself blushing.

"I do not know what came over me, Narcissa. Forgive me for my lack of manners."

"I should say so. I have never been so insulted in all my days. Honestly, to presume that I am anything less than a lady!"

She continued to rant, but Severus was smart enough to grab Harry's hand and apparate away.

This time, Severus didn't wait for Harry to gain his bearings before walking towards the house. The door was opened and Gertrude was standing there ready to take their cloaks.

"Can Gertrude get Master Snape a brandy? A cup of tea?"

Severus flopped down in the chair, Harry taking a seat on the couch.

"Coffee, black."

Gertrude appeared with the coffee in seconds and Severus took three sips before he even dared to speak. His head was still muddled, but perhaps now the strange thoughts would leave his head. Turning, he glanced at Harry, who was staring at him.

"It would seem someone gave me a potion. A love potion if I am not mistaken."

When Harry gulped, Severus knew he was correct.

"Why would you do this?" he questioned.

Harry fumbled for the right words, and finally just blurted out what was on his mind.

"Don't you need a mate? Someone to be your wife?"

Severus choked on his coffee, spewing what was in his mouth out.

"What gave you that idea?"

"I don't know. I just thought you needed someone, that's all."

Harry's head hung down now, too ashamed to look up at Severus.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry."

Severus shook his head, and went to sit beside Harry on the couch.

"I need no other person in my life right now but you. Should I ever find I need someone, it will not be your job to find them."

He placed an arm around Harry and gave him a quick hug.

"Off to bed with you now. It has been a long night and I am ready to get some sleep."

Harry left, relieved that his father was not seriously upset, though he wondered what kind of punishment he would dole out when he regained his senses. Knowing it would do no good to fret over it, he curled up under the covers and went to sleep.

Severus pulled his nightshirt over his head and crawled into bed. He wanted to forget this night all together, but as he closed his eyes, visions of Narcissa in purple knickers invaded his mind. Shuddering, he sat up, and cursed the very idea. Opening the side drawer next to his bed, his pulled a vial from it. Only after downing the Dreamless Sleep potion, did he dare to close his eyes again. The visions melted away, and Severus sighed with relief, sleep taking over him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	34. Chapter 34

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 34

When Severus awoke, he felt better than he had in a long time. He had slept peacefully throughout the night and was well rested. He gathered his clothes and headed for the shower, when he stopped dead in his tracks. The night before came tearing back into his mind, and he shuddered again, then his anger got the best of him.

"Harry!" he yelled to the top of his lungs.

Harry, who had been in the kitchen with Gertrude, gulped. He knew that last night▓s fiasco would not go unpunished; he just wondered what his punishment would be, and by the sound of his father's voice, it would not be good. Quickly, he jumped from the table and ran to his father's door and knocked.

"Enter," came the reply from Severus, who was now sitting on his bed.

Harry came in and closed the door, not wanting Gertrude to hear him being yelled at.

"You called?" he answered sheepishly.

"In fact, I did. I woke up feeling rather rested this morning," Severus said, motioning for Harry to take a seat in the chair. "It then dawned on me why."

"You were tired and just couldn't bring yourself to wake?" Harry supplied, trying his best to delay the real reason.

Severus stared at him then, not saying anything. This made Harry even more nervous than he already was.

"It was because I took Dreamless Sleep last night. I couldn't go to sleep willingly, knowing what an arse I made of myself last night to Narcissa."

"Honestly, Dad, I don't think she was that upset."

"How did you come to that conclusion? Could it have been when she began yelling, or when she dared to slap me?"

Harry said nothing, not really knowing what answer his father wanted to hear.

"Let me tell you again, Harry, that making a potion is dangerous. More so, if you, in fact, plan on giving someone else a potion that you are not sure is, in fact, correct."

"So, I messed it up?" Harry questioned, hoping he had not harmed Severus.

Severus rubbed his hand over his face. "You did not, in fact, mess it up, as you said. The potion was correct, given the fact that I tried to seduce Narcissa Malfoy should suffice that I was not of my own free will. If Lucius were to ever find out, I shudder to think of his anger"

As Harry's face showed remorse now, and a bit of fear at the mention of it, Severus continued. "For your punishment, you will be helping me in my Potion's Lab later today, after breakfast."

Harry's face brightened. "Do you mean it? I can honestly help you with your potions?"

Severus again rolled his eyes. "It is not meant to be a reward, Harry. You will not be helping with potions; you will be cleaning and cutting up ingredients for me. You must realize the error of what you did."

Harry jumped from the chair, hugging Severus about the neck, almost knocking the man from the bed.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean for you to grab Mrs. Malfoy's knickers last night."

Severus' face reddened. "Go eat. I would appreciate if you would not speak about the incident again. It will be hard enough to face her Monday morning."

Harry left and Severus went to shower, shaking his head at his son's antics. If it had been anyone else, he may have been amused, as it was himself, he was not. After his shower, he felt refreshed, and the smell of the eggs and bacon coming from the kitchen lifted his spirits even more.

Walking into the kitchen, he found Harry eating, and took his seat. He filled his plate and began eating in silence. The food tasted great, and with every turn of his paper, he caught a glimpse of Harry's face smiling back at him. Knowing that Harry needed to learn a lesson on tampering with things, he finished quickly and motioned Harry to follow him into the lab.

"You will begin by cleaning the cauldrons in the corner. I want them spotless."

Harry stood looking at the five cauldrons and thought of how easy this would be till he looked inside them. Brown sludge sat at the bottom, slimy brown sludge that smelled of old feet. Grabbing a scouring sponge from the sink, Harry started in on his task.

After the first two, Severus grew annoyed. Over and over Harry could be heard letting out a huge breath. He didn't know why Harry kept doing it, but he did. Turning sharply around, Severus addressed him.

"What pray tell are you doing?"

Harry looked up, his eyes showing he did not understand the question.

"Cleaning as you told me to."

"What is all that sighing and gasping I hear from over there?"

Harry blushed then, and wrinkled his nose. "They smell like feet, dirty feet. I was just holding my breath is all."

Severus almost smiled, but remembered that this was a punishment.

"You will desist making so much noise. Hurry and finish your task and the smell won't be a problem."

Harry hurried with the next cauldrons, and soon, he was standing beside Severus.

"I am done," he stated.

Severus stirred the potion three times counterclockwise before turning to face Harry.

"Very good. Now you can cut up those flobberworms. Three inch pieces, if you will, and be precise."

Harry grabbed the small knife his father handed him and turned to his task. He stared down at the huge flobberworms. They were at least eight inches long, which meant that some of them would be left over.

"What should I do with any leftovers?"

"You should mash those and put them in a separate container."

Harry nodded and went to work. Cutting the worms was disgusting, he thought. Their texture was slimy, and soon his hands were covered in something akin to snot. When he was done, he went to wash his hands, and found the smell wouldn't come off no matter how hard he scrubbed them. Over and over he tried, and yet, when he smelled his hands, they still stunk of feet, and a strange scent of something rotten. Grumbling, he shoved them in his pockets.

"I am done," he announced.

Severus cut the fire down on the potion as it, too, was also complete.

"Have you learned a lesson today? Will you ever brew another potion again without first consulting me?"

Harry remembered his hands in his pockets and shook his head.

"Never again," he said, and he really wished he could just leave the potion's lab. Severus seemed content with this and grabbed Harry around the shoulders, steering him out of the lab.

"Why don't you go and inform Gertrude that we are ready for lunch?"

Harry ran off to tell the house elf and Severus went to fire call Pomfrey, to let her know that the required potions for the Hospital Wing were complete and that he would bring them the next day.

Harry explained to Gertrude and then suggested they have soup and sandwiches since he didn't think his stomach could take anything that was meat at the moment. After washing his hands yet again, he sat down and waited for his father. He was shocked when Severus came in and flung his chair back before he sat down.

"Something the matter?" he inquired.

Severus grabbed up his cup of tea, taking a sip.

⌠I would say so! The blasted medi-witch had the nerve to chastise me. She claims that I am nothing but an over-jealous person out for a good time, and that I should never give in to my tasteless fantasies, no matter the occasion."

Harry cocked his head to the side, "What tasteless fantasies? What are those?"

Severus realized who he had spoken to then. "Never you mind. That is also something I wish not to discuss with you. Should I ever find that you have engaged in such acts, you will find yourself with a red bottom."

Harry thought that was a little extreme, considering he had no idea what his Dad was talking about, but he also knew better than to say so. He ate his lunch in silence, watching as his Dad muttered under his breath about nosy women, and how they couldn't keep anything to themselves. The rest of the day, Harry spent reading in the sitting room while his father went back to the Potion's Lab, obviously very disturbed.

A/N: See you next week! 


	35. Chapter 35

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 35

Lucius Malfoy paced in front of the kitchen. His wife had been on yet another shopping spree; one, no doubt, to leave a huge hole in his finances.

"Have I not told you to check with me before you go out shopping?"

Narcissa stuck her nose in the air.

"I'll have you know that I bought all of these things to feel better about myself. Do you not want me to look my best when we are out?"

"No man would dare look twice at you even if you were dripping with diamonds. They know that you are my wife," Lucius said, as if that ended the conversation.

Narcissa stood up in a huff.

"I'll have you know that Severus did, in fact, look at me, and even tried to seduce me! There goes your so called theory on how I look."

Narcissa was planning to go upstairs with her new things when Lucius grabbed her arm.

"What did you say?"

Narcissa sneered at him then, snatching her arm from his grasp.

"I said, Severus is not so droll as to not notice a woman who is beautiful. He told me so, and even tried to seduce me at the party last week."

With this, she sauntered up the stairs, feeling that she had just burst her husband's huge ego.

Lucius paced the floors. Severus had always been a thorn in his side. He found the man to be overly critical of anything he suggested. Often during raids, he refused to participate, saying he needed his hands for potions. He had even brought that ungrateful whelp into his home, and dared to hex him in front of his own family. Yes, Lucius would make Severus pay, and pay dearly. He just had to figure out a way to get to Severus, for he was a cautious man. Hours he sat and thought it over, and at last, knew the perfect way. He would stroke Severus' ego; that always worked with him. Sitting down, he brought out a quill and parchment to write the letter.

hshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshshs

Severus was busy in his Potion's lab when Gertrude entered unannounced.

"Have I not told you to knock?" Severus said, without turning around.

"Gertrude is knowing the rules, but Gertrude is bringing you this letter."

"What letter could be that important?"

Gertrude handed Severus the letter and returned to the kitchen to finish making lunch. Severus ran his wand over it, and saw that it was indeed from Lucius. Sighing, he lowered the fire beneath his potion and opened it. As if right on cue, Harry bounded through the doorway to tell him dinner was ready.

From out of the letter flew a mist of something and Severus dropped it instantly. Harry also stopped in his tracks as he watched a strange look come over his father's face.

"Are you all right, Dad?"

Severus shook his head, trying to rid it of the feeling it had, and turned to Harry.

"I will be fine. Come, let us see what Gertrude has for lunch."

Harry sat down at the table, reaching for the baskets of rolls. His appetite was back, and he was starving. Severus, on the other hand, didn't feel much like eating. After only a few bites, he pushed his plate away, and spent the rest of the meal sipping his coffee.

"Aren't you hungry, Dad?"

Severus looked up from his newspaper and answered.

"I am not feeling quite myself. It seems Lucius' invitation has put me in a rather foul mood."

"An invitation to what? We aren't going are we?"

Harry was now frightened, remembering his last trip to Malfoy Manor.

"I shall consider it. It is not in his home, but rather, an outing to the beach. He feels we should try to reconcile our differences. He even wished to apologize for his actions against you."

Harry mumbled something underneath his breath then.

⌠What was that, Harry? I didn't quite catch it."

When Harry didn't answer right away, Severus prodded further.

"I said I don't trust him, no matter how many times he says he is sorry."

"You perhaps have the right idea, but I have learned to never toss aside an invitation by Lucius. He has too many Death Eaters at his beck and call. It could make for an unbearable life."

"But I thought you said Voldemort was dead┘"

The mere mention of the name sent shivers down Severus' back.

"Do not use his name here!" Severus shouted.

Harry cowered in his seat, and Severus tried to still his anger.

"Though he is dead, his followers still do his bidding. They would love nothing more than to kill the one who destroyed him, and that, Harry, is you. I would not put you in such a situation, but it would arouse suspicion if I did not attend. You would, of course, have to go as Henry."

"I don't want to go, but if it keeps you out of danger, then I will."

Harry, too, was now not hungry anymore, and pushed his half eaten plate away. He went to his room and played with his knight and dragon figures Severus had bought him. When it was time for dinner, he again found that his Dad didn't eat more than a little bit.

"Dad, are you sure you aren't sick?"

Harry stood from his chair and went over to Severus. He put his hand on Severus' head and found no fever, but still the man didn't look well.

"I feel a bit off; perhaps an early night would do me wonders. Tomorrow, we are to go to the outing. Please be ready in the morning."

Harry watched as Severus went off to bed. It wasn't even eight yet, so he and Gertrude played a game of Snap, and then Harry went to bed as well.

The next morning, Severus appeared in Harry's room to find the boy already dressed.

"Come here so I can place the glamour on you. We won't stay but a couple of hours, as I don't want it wearing off while we are there."

Harry waited while his hair changed and his eyes were changed from green to brown. He thought he looked more like his dad this way, but he missed his old looks. Sighing, he grabbed up his bag, and followed his father to the floo.

"We shall return in a couple of hours, Gertrude."

The house elf nodded that she understood and in a whoosh of flames, Severus and Harry were gone.

Usually they were not in the floo very long, but this time seemed to take forever. Grate after grate passed by and Harry's stomach started to churn. Closing his eyes and putting his head against his father, he prayed they would get there soon.

Severus and Harry stepped out of the floo inside a small cottage, and when they opened the front door, they could see several umbrellas and people wandering about the sand.

"Severus, welcome," greeted Narcissa.

Severus nodded his head in greeting, then took Harry by the hand, leading him away from her.

Harry wanted to go home the second he saw Lucius Malfoy. Cringing and squeezing the hand of Severus, he let him know just how afraid he was.

"Severus, so good of you to join us. I was just telling McNair here about Henry. Come and join us and tell us a bit about his family if you will."

Severus looked down at Harry, and motioned that the boy was next to him.

"Ahh. Henry, why don't you go and join the other children by the water?"

Harry didn't want to go, but Severus gave him a little shove.

"Do not leave my eyesight," he called out as Harry walked away.

Harry knew he wouldn't dare leave his eyesight, as he didn't want to be here anyway. He found Draco soon enough, as the boy's boasting could be heard for a good distance.

"My father says that all Mudbloods should be killed, not just the men."

Harry was appalled at the idea of killing anyone and he spoke before he could stop himself.

"Women and children too?"

Draco turned and glared at Harry.

"This is Henry, everyone. Someone that Professor Snape has taken pity on. I know he seems a bit daft, but even a slow witted pureblood is better than nothing."

"I am not slow witted!" Harry yelled out, and Draco came to stand in front of him.

"Oh no? Then how is it the logic has escaped you? If we do not kill the women and children, then they will just have more of those inbred Mudbloods."

Harry's mouth fell open and soon all the children were laughing at him. He hated these children, because they acted just like Dudley and his friends. They didn't want to be his friend; they wanted to ridicule him. Walking over, he put his towel down and took a seat.

"Aren't going to put on your swimming trunks and go swimming?" Crabbe Jr. called out to him.

"I don't know how to swim," Harry said, before turning away from the others who were laughing at him.

Severus watched as the boys made fun of Harry and his blood began to boil. He was about to go to him when Lucius asked him a question.

"Were you alone when you read the letter, Severus?"

Severus turned back around, wondering why Lucius would ask something so strange.

"I was in my Potion's lab and Henry was present, not that it concerns you in the least."

Lucius and the others smirked.

"You see, dear Severus, it does concern me."

With a wave of his hand, he sent the others away. Once he was sure that no one else would hear, he leaned in closer to Severus.

"You see, I found out about your flirting with my wife. Honestly Severus, even you should know better than to try to seduce a man's wife."

"I was under the influence of a Love Potion. Even you must know, Lucius, that your wife is without a doubt undesirable to most men. She is conceited to the point of no return, not to mention she has deplorable taste in clothing. If I did not know she was of good breeding, I would swear she was nothing more than a hooker."

Lucius' hand was on his wand in a flash, but not before Severus.

"You dare to draw your wand upon me? I do hope you plan on killing me, for I will kill you," Severus said.

Lucius removed his hand from his wand, and smiled again, putting Severus on alert.

"You see, dear Severus, my wife may be foolish but I am not. For your transgression, I have found it within my right to punish you. It was not my intention for anyone else to be involved, but I am afraid young Henry there will have to be a part of it."

"What are you talking about, Lucius?"

"It is quite simple. The letter was written on a parchment that I found just recently in our Lord's things. You read it and now you will die. Not anytime soon, mind you, oh no, that wouldn't do. It is a Slow Death Hex, one I am sure you will enjoy. I am sorry to have found out Henry will also die. I thought with a bit of hard core discipline he could be molded."

Severus drew his wand again, this time pointing it at Lucius.

"How dare you!" he yelled, bringing everyone's attention to the pair. "You will tell me the antidote now!"

Lucius backed away as everyone came running to them, wands drawn.

"Make one move and Lucius here will die before I do."

The others backed away, but Harry pushed his way through the crowd.

"Dad?" his eyes questioned, not knowing what was going on.

"Get to the floo, Henry, and wait for me there."

Harry was scared but he ran back to the floo, just like his father asked him to. Severus turned around, grabbing Lucius by the throat.

"You will pay for this. One way or another, you will pay."

Severus kept walking backwards until he, too, had reached the floo.

"How do you propose to do that, Severus? You should be gone within a month. Plan on scaring me from the grave, do you?" 

Severus couldn't stand it any longer, and sent the curse from his wand. Lucius Malfoy sank to his knees as the curse hit him. His insides were on fire, and Severus knew he would not be able to get up for several minutes. That was all it was going to take, as he grabbed Harry and jumped into the floo, calling out Snape Manor as he did.

Within a few minutes, he and Harry fell out of the floo, and Gertrude was there to meet them. Severus jumped to his feet, whirling his wand several times over the floo and incanting in Latin. Only after he was done did he sit down, and that is when the reality hit him. Lucius Malfoy had hexed them both. How was he going to tell Harry that they would die? How was he going to explain that to an eight year old? Severus wasn't. Standing up, he told Harry and Gertrude to meet him in the kitchen. He would explain everything to them both, and maybe with the luck of the Gods, they would survive.

A/N: See you next week! 


	36. Chapter 36

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 36

Harry was sitting at the table, not really sure about what had gone on. For some reason, his father and Mr. Malfoy had words again, only this time he hadn't tried to hurt Harry. Gertrude made Harry a cup of tea, but the tea tasted funny somehow. It wasn't as if it were bad, but the lump in Harry's throat kept him from swallowing it.

Severus gathered all his courage and went over to where Harry and Gertrude sat. He didn't know even how to begin, so he did what he normally did; he just came right out and said it.

"Lucius has hexed you and I, Harry."

When Harry's face looked up at him, he continued.

"Yes, you don't have to tell me that you don't feel hexed. I have an idea what he used, though I am not sure as of yet."

Gertrude was now sobbing.

"Masters will be just fine. Yes, Master Severus can cure anything, Gertrude is knowing it."

Severus turned solemn eyes towards the crying house elf, and as calmly as he could, explained.

"I can't cure what I don't know. There is a likely chance that ..." Severus couldn't finish. He couldn't tell his son that he would die if Severus didn't figure it out. He also didn't want the boy's last days of life to be spent suffering. He wanted to say something, anything, to bring some sort of comfort to Harry, but what?

Harry sat in silence, processing what he could, and trying to figure out just what his father meant. Would they become sick? Would they die? He wanted his father to tell him everything would be okay. He wanted to go to sleep and wake up tomorrow to realize it was all a bad dream. He glanced to his father and for the first time ever, Harry saw fear in his eyes, and that scared Harry too. Standing up, he went to stand beside Severus, and did the only thing he could; he wrapped his arms around him, and held on, afraid to let go.

The two of them sat there for a long time, till Severus picked Harry up.

"Why don't we try to get some sleep? Nothing can be solved tonight."

Harry was half asleep already and didn't fight it when Severus laid him down in his bed. Rolling over on his side, he tucked his hands beneath the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

A week later ...

Severus sat at the table, papers and books spread about him. His hair was uncombed, and his eyes had dark circles underneath them. He could no longer sleep, seeing nothing but visions of death when he closed his eyes. Harry, too, had stopped sleeping, his dreams at night filled with past traumas the Dursley's had inflicted on him. Severus had given him Dreamless Sleep as much as he could, but any more and the boy would not wake up.

The two of them relied heavily on Gertrude. Severus had gone to Hogwarts and told Dumbledore that Lucius had hexed him and he wouldn't be back till he could find the cure. He didn't mention to Dumbledore anything about Harry. Dumbledore had told Severus to stay at Hogwarts so that they could both work on a cure, and that Severus could stay in the Hospital Wing till they did. Severus assured him that he was fine for now, though that was a lie. Each day, Severus grew more and more tired, his limbs feeling as though they were made of lead. Each day, Harry too, grew weaker. Severus often found the boy falling asleep, even while standing, if only to catch a few moments of sleep undisturbed by dreams.

It was when Harry started having daily nosebleeds, and his appetite waned back to what it had been, that Severus grew scared. He had worked day and night, trying every potion he could think to brew, and none of them had worked. Harry no longer would sleep in his room, afraid to be alone. Severus had questioned him about it and the answer had ripped his very soul from him.

"I don't want to die alone," Harry had whispered.

Severus stood in his lab, the last potion he had made still in the cauldron. He was supposed to be getting Harry ready for bed, but he just couldn't bring himself to face the boy. Severus was tired, his body feeling weak and ready to give up. He just wanted to give up, but he couldn't. Harry needed to be able to go to school, to have friends of his own. The boy hadn't even found a friend yet, had never played with anyone his own age. Lucius Malfoy had taken that all away from him. Severus felt the tears coming, and he willed them away.

In the back of his mind, he heard his father's harsh words, the many lessons on being a man. He was not allowed to cry, for it showed weakness, and that was not a trait of a pureblood. Severus found himself trying to force back the sobs when the door to his lab opened and Harry walked in.

"Dad?" he said, inching closer to Severus, who was sitting on the floor.

Severus' mind could not focus on the here and now. In is mind, he was twelve years old again and his father's words ran over and over in his mind.

"Dad?" Harry said again, now taking a seat beside his father. He could see the tears welled up in his eyes, but none had fallen.

"Are you all right? Do you need something?" Harry was nothing more than skin and bones now. He had long ago stopped eating more than a couple of bites. Food meant nothing to him, and it felt like sawdust in his mouth. This hex brought about a Slow Death, one Harry was trying to remember, it seemed.

Harry was brought from his musings by his father rambling.

"I am not allowed to cry," he said, over and over as he rocked back and forth.

"Don't be silly, of course you are allowed to cry," Harry told him, as he wrapped his small arms around his father.

That action seemed to release something in Severus and he found himself weeping. Harry held him, wishing he could do more. After several minutes, Severus snapped out of his trancelike state.

"You should be in bed resting," he said, wiping his face.

Harry, on the other hand, was thinking. Something he needed in Surrey, but what?

"I have a few more potions I need to look up, but the books are at Hogwarts. I shall go there tomorrow and see if they bring about anything new."

That is when it hit Harry. The book in the store in Surrey, the one on the top shelf. There was his key to fixing this, or at least he hoped so.

Harry waited till his father left the room and returned to his lab before he got out of the bed. It was a chore to even do that, but Harry felt a bit of strength, knowing he might find the answer. After writing his father a short note, he walked to the fireplace. As quickly as he could, Harry grabbed the floo powder and called out his destination. He was gone in a whirl of green flames, hoping he would come out in Surrey, and not end up somewhere else.

A/N: See you next week! 


	37. Chapter 37

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 37

Severus woke up feeling even worse than before he had fallen asleep. His dreams had been plagued with visions of the numerous people he had hurt in his past; the cold, dead stares of his victims. He went into the loo and took his time, trying to wash away the feeling of pain in his joints that seemed to seep into his very bones. He felt horrible, and he knew Harry fared no better. Harry ... he wanted to check on Harry before he started off to the lab again.

Harry had been tossing and turning, moaning even in his sleep, clutching at his head. His sleep was disturbed by pain that couldn't be helped. He had cried out for Severus many times, but there was nothing Severus could do but hold him. Harry had finally fell into a deep sleep, but even then, his whimpers hurt the very core of Severus' soul.

Shaking his head clear of the many nights before, Severus made his way to Harry's room, and opened the door. At first sight, he saw the rumpled covers on the bed, but after moving closer, he found that Harry was not underneath them. Panic set in, and his wand was in his hand instantly, a locator spell on the tip of his tongue. The only thing that stopped him was a very distraught Gertrude popping into the room.

Severus didn't need to be told the house elf knew something. He lowered his wand, and with a fearful look asked, "Where is he?"

Gertrude was wringing her hands, over and over, and Severus could see the traces of burn marks on them.

"You must tell me, Gertrude! He cannot be alone right now. He is vulnerable to everyone."

Severus was livid with the house elf who was still silent, and yet he knew that she would never purposely harm Harry. Severus knelt down so that he was closer to eye level.

"You must tell me where Harry has gone. I am not angry with you, but I must find him."

Gertrude could see the intense fear in her Master's eyes. He had never appeared scared before, and she couldn't keep what she knew from him.

"Gertrude is seeing Master Harry going to the floo."

Severus ran from the room and down the hall to the sitting room, but he stopped in his tracks. He realized he had no idea where Harry had gone. His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Gertrude tapped him on the arm, her own hand full of floo powder. Severus looked at her questioning, but he didn't have to wonder long as Gertrude threw in the floo powder and called out Surrey, before pushing him into the floo.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry stumbled out of the floo, his knees buckling as he tried to stand. He had to get to the bookstore, but it was at the end of the street, and right now, that seemed like such a long walk. Harry got to his feet, hoping that he could find some strength as his vision was blurring even with his glasses on. It was then he saw the little boy standing by the window, his hand in his Dad's, and Harry began the long walk down the street.

Severus, on the other hand, was disoriented for a second, until he fell forward from the floo and realized where he was. Standing up, he tried to compose himself enough to not startle anyone, but truly, he didn't care at this point. Harry was his only concern, but once he stepped out into the street, he realized he had no idea where Harry was going.

Harry knew exactly where he was going, and he knew he would get there no matter what. He was never more relieved when he saw the bookstore in front of him, and the cool breeze that hit him when he went through the door felt wonderful on his fever ravaged skin. It didn't take him long to find the shelf, but now the book seemed so far away. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem to climb the shelf as he had done before, but every muscle in his body hurt. He took a deep breath and grabbed onto the lower shelf, pulling himself onto the next one till, at last, his fingertips grazed the edge of the book. Once his hands were around it, his heart began to beat faster. This was the answer to helping him and Severus.

Harry climbed back down the shelf and went to the counter. He didn't want to steal the book, but he didn't want to wait in the line either, as his head began to swim, making him feel as if he would sick up soon. He knew he wasn't long for this world, and the faster he got back to Severus, the better off they would be.

Sucking in a breath, Harry opened the door to the bookstore. He felt guilty, but there wasn't enough guilt to keep him from trying to get back to Severus as fast as he could. His legs began to move with some new found strength. Harry was running now, though he was no longer focusing on anything but getting back to the floo. That is why he didn't notice he was about to run into someone, and not someone he would want to.

Harry was jolted to a stop as he collided with the beggar. The man was shabbily dressed, his clothes in need of repair, and his face and hands dirty. This would have made anyone else struggle to get far away, but for a second, Harry felt sorry for the man, knowing how it felt to be cast aside. That is, until he saw who was staring back at him: the shopkeeper!

Harry began to struggle as the grip on his arm became firmer.

"You ... you are the one that cost me my shop! I lost everything because of you," he ranted at Harry.

Harry was trying to pry his arm free from the man, but he couldn't. He did, however, grip the book closer to him, holding it close to his chest.

"I didn't mean to, honest! I never wanted to make you lose your shop. It was all a mistake, sir. Please, let me go. I have somewhere I need to be."

The shopkeeper smiled, showing teeth that had turned a ghastly yellow tinge from lack of brushing. A sense of calm came over him, it seemed, and that frightened Harry more than the shouting. People were beginning to stare at them, but this did nothing to deter him. Harry was scared, and he felt the small amount of energy draining from him and darkness calling. This made him struggle even more, trying to break free, trying to get the book back to Severus.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Severus wandered into the third store, but still no sight of Harry. His heart was pounding, his grip on his wand growing firmer. If any harm had come to the boy, he would never forgive himself for his lack of attention. Severus realized more and more how important Harry had become to him. Before Harry, he would have not bothered to spend countless hours explaining in detail the inner workings of how dragons were raised, and how their eggs were used in potions. Before, he wouldn't have ever been caught dead in a toy store, much less picking out stuffed animals according to how cuddly they were. Severus knew he had changed, and hopefully for the better. There was still much to learn, but he would learn with Harry's help.

As he rounded the corner, he saw a scuffle going on, but what caught his attention was the small pair of shoes; the shoes he had helped pick out because the dragons on them lit up when you walked.

Severus forgot about being tired, forgot about the headache flaring to the point that he thought his head would implode on itself. His only thoughts were that someone was hurting Harry. Before he could give himself time to rethink the idea and the repercussions, Severus had his wand out and pointed at the shopkeeper.

"You will release my son, now!"

"This little shite caused me to lose everything! I will have my justice on him."

The shopkeeper held Harry tighter against him, making it harder and harder to breathe.

Severus was without any remorse at the moment. He had nothing to lose, as he and Harry were dying, but it would not be by this man's hand. He would not have the last thing he saw be the fear in his son's eyes.

"Release him now, and your life shall be spared. Continue, and I will have no choice but to curse you."

Harry started clawing at the man's arm now, knowing his father would do just as he promised. Even though he never feared Severus now, he also knew that the man could and would kill if he had no other choice or felt as if he didn't. His service to the Dark Lord had proven this.

"Please sir, just let me go. I never meant any harm to you."

The man looked as if he would relent for a second or two, but the pure malice of his heart was too much. Severus raised his wand again, aiming for the man, and the words of the curse were on the edge of his tongue. The man seemed to realize it as well, and his grip on Harry lessened a bit.

"How can you help me? How can you ever think to undo the damage you have caused?"

Before Severus could say anything, the man who he had given money to the orphanage stepped forward from the crowd. His hand came to rest on the arm of the shopkeeper. Everyone else in the crowd cringed, hoping that the man had not made a fatal mistake, but the look in his eyes sent a message that he intended no harm.

As the man pried the shopkeeper's hands free, Harry slowly crept away, then lunged towards his father, who was still standing with his wand ready to kill. Severus felt every muscle in his body go numb, knowing what he had just about done in front of Harry, no less. It wasn't till he felt the small arms wrap around his waist that he snapped from his stupor. Severus blinked twice and then picked Harry up and ran towards the shop with the floo.

Harry didn't have time to tell his father anything before he was shoved inside the fireplace and fell out the other end. Gertrude was hopping up and down at the sight of them both. He had only moments before been manhandled, and was still reeling from that, when Severus turned on him.

"What were you thinking? Have you no idea how hard it is to keep the magical world from finding out your whereabouts?"

When Harry didn't answer, Severus went on as he paced back and forth in front of Harry.

"It is not enough I have Lucius trying to kill us both, but if Albus Dumbledore ever finds out that you are not at Number four Privet Drive, then I will wish Lucius had killed me sooner. The quiet old headmaster is quite a dueler when provoked, and I believe he would find my transgression to be the last straw."

"Wouldn't he be happy that I am safe now?" Harry questioned, forgetting that he was holding the book.

Severus peered down at Harry, his head pounding more and more with each thought of the consequences of crossing Albus.

"He thinks you safe there. Your mother's blood protects you from those who wish you harm, and since I removed you, now ... now Lucius...I have killed you! My decision shall be the end for us both. How could I be so naive as to think I could protect you? Why didn't I kill him years ago?! Why did I let him ruin my life again?!" Severus screamed, thinking of the traitor, Lucius.

Harry was scared now, but he ventured closer to Severus, even though Gertrude was shaking her head no. Harry wondered for a split second if Gertrude would protect him if Severus hurt him, but one look into those onyx eyes told him his father would rather die than harm him.

"Everything will work out," he said before collapsing to his knees, the adrenalin wearing off, and the hex coursing through his veins, draining his energy.

Severus wanted to scream, to yell to the heavens if they would listen. This was not fair, it couldn't be. He was trying to do something good, and all he had done was mess things up.

"Harry, I never meant for your life to turn out this way. I only wanted to bring you some happiness, to show you that there is someone who would care and love you."

Harry turned bleary eyes to him. "You have given me that. There is no need to worry. I have the answer, or at least I think I do."

At the questioning look from Severus, Harry pushed the book towards him. There was no need to tell him where to look, for the page was bookmarked, from the last time he had perused it.

Severus didn't know what foolish nonsense his son was spouting, but he looked down nonetheless and gasped at what he saw. The book was tarnished, the pages brittle with age, but the writing was clear, and it told him that there was a chance left for him and Harry. A sense of urgency flooded him, and he began barking orders to Gertrude.

"Go to my lab and set up my cauldrons, not the regular ones, the stainless steel ones I have in the cupboard. Fetch me also my dragonhide gloves, and the ingredients listed on this page. I shall be there in a few minutes."

Gertrude left to follow her Master's orders and Severus knelt down next to Harry, who by this time was almost asleep.

"I think I will get you to bed, and see if I can't fix this problem that I started."

He gathered Harry in his arms with the little strength he had left, knowing he would need a Pepper Up potion just to stay on his feet to brew.

As carefully as he could, he placed Harry on the bed, knowing Harry's joints and muscles hurt as much as his. Even though Harry had been eating as of late, his frame was almost skeletal from the curse, and it was a sight that made Severus' heart clinch in his chest. So much pain, so much suffering and yet the boy was still smiling up at him.

"How is it that you can smile through all of this?" Severus had to know how one could keep their spirits up through all of this.

Harry curled up underneath the covers, knowing they would bring no heat to him, but doing it more from habit than anything else.

"Because I am happy."

"How?" Severus implored.

"You gave me things I have never had. I've never seen a Christmas tree before, or had new clothes. You even didn't yell when you found out I took all the spoons out and made tunnels for my cars in the ditch. You're my Dad, and that was all I ever wanted."

Severus leaned over and kissed Harry lightly on the forehead, knowing if he stayed any longer, he may not be able to hold back the flood of tears. He had a potion to brew, and while he was working on it, he would be thinking of how to eradicate Lucius Malfoy and lie to Albus Dumbledore.

A/N: See you next week! 


	38. Chapter 38

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 38

Countless hours... that was all Severus could think of. Countless hours he had stood before the cauldron, stirring, mixing, cutting and praying that he was precise in each movement. One slip up and the potion would be ruined, and he had no time for mistakes. Time was running out for Harry, for himself as well. The only way he was standing was the constant thought of Harry laying in the room down the hall.

Twice Gertrude had been in the Potion's lab, saying that Harry was calling for him. Once Severus had dared to leave, but the sight that awaited him was one that crushed him. Harry sat there in the bed, his limbs too weak to stand on any longer, his small arms reaching for him as he could no longer sit up on his own.

His fragile body was succumbing to the poison and it was only a matter of time now before he was gone. This had been enough to drive any man to the edge of sanity, but no, this was not the worst Severus Snape had ever seen. His Death Eater days had tarnished his soul a bit against the harshness of such things, seeing far too many people begging just as Harry was now.

Severus made to tuck Harry back in and then go back to the potion, knowing he could do nothing else to ease Harry's pain but to finish it. He had steeled his emotions, needing every ounce of strength he had when Harry's voice cracked a bit, the words coming out in whispers, though they echoed throughout Severus' ears.

"Don't leave me to die alone. Please, I am afraid of the dark."

Severus felt his knees buckle beneath him, his last traces of willpower gone. No words spoken by anyone had ever hurt him that much. He turned to go back to Harry, to stay by his bed, so that he would not be afraid, but something stopped him, not something, someone.

Gertrude stood before him, her arms crossed, yet cringing and shaking. "Go back to the lab Master Severus."

"You will move so that I may get to Harry," Severus said, ready to push past the house elf, but Gertrude stood her ground.

"Will you let Master Harry die, just to stay with him? You must finish the potion."

Severus knew the house elf spoke the truth, but the sight of his son reaching out to him, made his heart clinch in agony. "I can't ... I can't simply leave him like this."

"You will go. Getrude is seeing to Master Harry. You will make the potion and fix everything, Gertrude is knowing it." Severus looked down at Getrude and then back to Harry. He was torn, but he knew what he had to do. With a slight nod to the house elf, he walked back to the Potion's lab.

It would be ready soon, and then it had to cool. Would he last much longer? He had taken all the reserves of Pepper Up that he had, and yet he still felt as if his eyelids were made of lead. All he wanted to do was sleep for a few minutes. An hour later he turned down the heat on the potion, and set it to cool. It would only take a few minutes, so Severus went to take a shower, hoping it would waken him.

Severus felt the water running down his back, the heat of it both relaxing him, and making a small amount of the stress leave him. He stared down at his own normally slender frame. He looked absolutely ghastly. His arms that had been so muscular before were gone, his legs barely able to support his gaunt body. If he had not worn double vested robes then anyone would have noticed. As it were not many took the time to stare too long at the Potion's master. Turning the water off Severus toweled dry and dressed quickly, his fingers feeling numb as he buttoned his shirt.

He went to the lab first and grabbed the vials of potion, and then made his way to Harry's room. When he got there he saw Gertrude sitting by the bed, Harry's hand in hers, as he tossed and turned. Sweat drenched his hair, and beaded on his brow. Severus made it across the room in three quick strides, and then flopped on the side of the bed, pulling Harry into his lap as he did.

Uncorking the vial, Severus held it to Harry's lips, and waited for the boy to open his mouth. "Drink this Harry," he said, hoping the child could hear him while he slept. Harry opened his mouth, and Severus poured in the contents, rubbing his throat till he swallowed. He laid Harry back down on the bed, and uncorked the second vial, downing it, and then handing the empty vials to Gertrude.

Sleep, that was all that Severus could think about and before he knew it his head was lolling about. He never saw the quick house elf. With a snap of her fingers he laid beside Harry, his shoes and outer robes gone. "Sleep well Masters. Gertrude shall be seeing that you are not disturbed."

What Getrude didn't know was that she would not be able to fully keep this promise.

It was four o'clock in the afternoon and Severus had neither shown up for his classes nor made arragements for them to be taken by someone else. Minerva McGonagall was a perfectionist first and foremost. If one could not teach for reasons unknown they could at least have the decency to find a replacement.

Minerva had just finished the last class of the day, and to say she was frazzled was an understatement. Along with her transfiguration classes she had taken on Severus' classes that afternoon. She had always known that Potion's were not her fortay. She had knowledge in them yes, but after two melted cauldrons, a case of a Hufflepuff breaking out in boils from a spill and the Slytherin's making her rethink the idea of turning them all into mice, Minerva was on her way to give Severus a piece of her mind.

Twice she tried to floo to Severus' and twice she was blocked from entering. Her hair coming down from the tin bun she wore it in Minerva gathered her cloak and walked to the outskirts of Hogwarts, apparating to just outside Severus' door. She gathered the hem of her robes in her hands and scaled the steps to the front door and knocked, and in a couple of minutes, a house elf appeared at the door. "I am here to see Severus." Minerva announced.

"Master Snape is sleeping and does not wish to be disturbed." Gertrude stood in front of the door, her arms crossed, and look of determination on her face.

"He doesn't wish to be disturbed? You tell him I care nothing right now of his wishes! Move aside, I will tell him myself."

Gertrude did not budge, and for a moment Minerva remembered just how protective house elves could be of their masters, but her anger was not to be sated right now. "I said move aside or you will find yourself with clothes and a one way ticket to the fartherest regions in Mongolia where I hear they at times find house elves go well with a burgundy sauce."

Getrude's eyes were bulging at the thought of being sent away from her Masters and Minerva took the lapse in her guard to move past the house elf and step inside. She was no more than a couple of steps into the house when Getrude sent a stinging hex towards her. The pain was not unbearable, but it made Minerva jump, as she pulled her wand as she turned around. "You will either show me Severus or I will bind you. Either way I will speak to him."

Severus could hear shouting, not just any shouting, but as if there was a cat fight in the middle of his sitting room. Gathering his strength he went to stand, making sure that Harry was still asleep. One glance told him that the fever had broken, and for that he as glad. He too felt much better, like a weight had been lifted from his limbs. Pulling his slippers on, he went to the door, thinking Fred had gotten into something as Getrude seemed to be scolding someone.

The door opened and before Severus could register what was going on Minerva's wand was swirling into motion to fling a curse at Gertrude. "Stop! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?"

Minerva whirled around, and Gertrude stood frozen in fear. "I tried to tell her you were resting Master, but she would not listen, and tricked Gertrude."

Severus made his way into the sitting room seeing Minerva with her hair coming down from the bun, her robes wrinkled, and it made him wonder just how hard Getrude had fought to keep her out of the house. "As Getrude has said I do not wish any visitors right now. I am not feeling well, and wish to go back to bed." Severus hoped Minerva would not ask anything, he was wrong.

"How dare you dismiss me like I am a child Severus Snape. You have not shown up for work for three days, no excuses, no owl to explain, and now that I have come to find out what has detained you, I am attacked by your house elf, and sent on my way like a student? You had better remember to whom you are speaking Severus."

Severus opened his mouth to answer when the door to Harry's room opened and out stepped Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What is going on in here Dad?"

"Dad? How ... Harry? Severus Snape, you will explain now!" Minerva said, her wand pointing at his throat. Everything happened so quickly. It was as if in slow motion. Harry started screaming, the picture in the sitting room one from his dreams. They had found him out, and now they would make him go back, and he wasn't going back. Before he could stop himself, the light shot out from him, sending the whole room into a brilliant white light, and when it stopped he saw that both his Dad and the lady were laying on the floor like they were asleep.

Harry sat down, his head in his hands. "What have I done," he cried. Tears streamed down his face, and Gertude tried to console him.

"They is fine Master Harry, just stunned is all. They will be right as rain, you will see." Just as she finished speaking Minerva stirred, and sat up. Upon seeing Harry she pulled her wand again, and pointed it at Getrude, thinking it was she who had blasted both her and Severus.

"Please don't hurt them. I'll do anything just leave them alone. I don't want to go back, please don't make me," Harry pleaded. Minerva held tight to her wand, but all of her earlier anger left at the pleading child of her long gone friends.

"Harry ... is it really you? What has happened? How have you come to be here?"

Harry forgot all about the secrecy. He forgot about everything but staying with Severus. Everything that had happened started spilling out. He cried as he spoke of the Dursley's, telling Minerva how they had tossed him out. He then started to tell her about Severus and that is when they heard him groan and sit up. "Minerva Mcgonagall how dare you intrude in my home! How dare you assume that you have any right at all!" Severus was furious.

Minerva found her voice quick enough though. "Severus how do you expect to keep Harry a secret? How do you expect to hide this from the wizarding world much less Albus?"

"I was doing a fine job till you found it within yourself to barge into my house, unannounced, and unwelcomed." Severus raised his wand to obliviate all memories Minerva had of ever seeing Harry when the shrieks started. "No don't!" Severus didn't quite understand, until he linked everything together. The lasting memory Harry had of wizards was Voldemort killing his mother. He lowered his wand, and turned to Minerva.

"I suggest you have a seat there is much to explain." After two pots of tea, and four hours later, Severus had told Minerva everything, Harry having fallen asleep again. "How could they do that to their own kin? How could anyone do that to any child? Have you dealt with the Severus?"

Severus drew in a breath and released it before answering. "How could I? If I kill those muggle for what they have done am I any better than they are? Who then will take care of Harry?"

Minerva knew he was right, but it did not ease her anger. With a look Severus had seen but just once before she spoke again. "I have no such qualms about setting them straight. Lily was my friend, and to know what they did so callously, without so much as one ounce of regret ..."

"As much as I wish to see them dead for what they have done, they must remain alive so that my secret of Harry's whereabouts remains intact. If Albus were to ever find out, he would send the boy back."

"Did I not hear Harry call you Dad? Are you not the boy's legal guardian now?

Severus stared at Minerva, his face a stone mask of seriousness. "When have you ever known a paper to stop Albus from doing what he thinks is right. He thinks that the Dark Lord will be able to reach Harry if he does not reside with the muggles, and he would send him back."

Minerva glanced over at the sleeping child. "Do you think the Dark Lord will find him?"

"Not if I can help it. Regardless, I will not send him back to those Muggles ever. They cast him out like an animal, and treated him far worse. No one deserves what he has endured. Can I trust that Harry's whereabouts will remain between us, or will I have to obliviate you?"

Minerva stood, her head held high. "You forget who you are speaking with Severus. You would not get off the first hex before you would find yourself without a wand, and without any dignity. I shall keep your secret, but I cannot promise anything else. I will be visiting the Muggles for I have some words I wish to say to them."

"Minerva I said I cannot harm them. I cannot take the chance of being taken away from Harry should I maim them."

Minerva walked to the door, pulling it open, but turned before she stepped out. "I have no such reservations Severus. They will pay for what they have done. I will see to it."

Severus shut the door behind her, knowing that before the day was over he would have to put up apparition wards around the house. He knew his secret would be safe, but what he didn't know was if the Dursley's knew just who they had coming. Minerva McGonagall was a witch who when provoked would kill with fluid movements. The poison was gone, of that Severus knew for he no longer ached, no longer felt like he would collapse with the merest movement, but now they would have to be even more cautious. Lucius would try again, but this time Severus would be ready.

Sighing, Severus asked Getrude for something to eat, and waited for Harry to wake up. It had been a long day already, but when Severus thought about seeing Gertrude and Minerva battling in his sitting room a small smile swept across his face. That was not something one saw everyday.

A/N: See you next week! 


	39. Chapter 39

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 39

The town of Surrey seemed to be enjoying a peaceful day. Though it still held a crisp bite of winter air, the sun was out, and it was turning into a beautiful day. No one would have thought the older woman crossing the street had anything on her mind. No one would have given her a second glance had she not been in wizarding robes.

Minerva had not thought to change her attire. No, her mindset was on one single thing: pent up revenge that was better suited to someone who resembled evil, not the kind woman that she was perceived as by the passing neighbors.

It did not take long, she recalled, to push past the gawking people as they stared at her in her ruby robes and pointed hat. Perhaps they thought her a bit mental, dressing far too early for the muggle tradition of Halloween. Regardless, she did not care in the least. With a few more strides, she was at the door of Number Four Privet Drive, and she wasted no time in knocking.

Minerva glanced at the car in the driveway and knew the muggles were home, and wondered what was taking them so long to get to the door. Every second she was kept waiting, her thoughts wandered to what Harry had revealed to her; every detail of how they had tossed him out like trash that was cluttering up their home.

Just as Minerva thought about blasting the door down, it opened to reveal none other than Petunia Dursley, looking rather unkempt, and a bit frazzled, to say the least.

"What ... why are you here?"

"Move aside, Petunia," Minerva said with disgust.

When Petunia made no action to move aside, Minerva pushed her way past, and was immediately shocked. The house was crisp and clean, but there was a lingering shadow of something in the air.

"Haven't you people done enough to us? Haven't you harassed my family enough?!"

Petunia's shrieks brought Vernon from the kitchen, and upon seeing the witch standing in his sitting room, he dropped the plate he was carrying.

"Not again! I won't have it! Get out! Out of my house this instant!"

Vernon moved towards Minerva and he found himself at wand point, and without a voice to boot.

"I have heard quite enough from you already. Sit down, as I have come here to say what I have to say, and trust that any sudden movements from either of you, and you will find yourselves worse off than your feeble minds can imagine."

Vernon sat down, though Minerva could tell he was using the foulest of words. Petunia looked both drained, and disinterested at the same time, as she sat on the edge of the chair. Just as Minerva went to speak, a startled cry fell from her lips at the sight of Harry walking into the room. Yes, she had been told of what Severus had done, but the shock was still there at seeing him.

"You see? This is not right. My Duddikins is beside himself. He can't go to school! He can't play with his friends anymore. All he does is lay about the house."

Minerva shook the strange feeling away, but found it much easier when the version of Harry before her began to swallow the sandwich, wiping his mouth on his sleeve as he sneered at her.

"The reason for my visit is simple. I came here to see with my own eyes the deplorable people you are. I warned Albus years ago not to leave Harry with the likes of you, but he thought you would keep the boy safe."

"We kept him, till his constant badgering for better things got to be too much. He left, and good riddance to him."

"He left?■ Minerva exclaimed. ⌠He certainly did not leave! You cast him out like he was garbage."

Minerva's face turned a shade of red it had not been in years, as her wand came closer to Petunia Dursley's face.

"Do you know I expected nothing less from your husband, as Lily used to tell me how much he hated magic and all things that went with it; but you, no you, I expected at least the most minor of decencies."

Petunia was on her feet now, her face inches from Minerva's.

"Why would you expect anything from me? I didn't ask for Lily to go and get herself killed. I didn't ask for her to become a freak. But she did, and what did she get for her troubles, but dead. I would have thought that they would have killed the boy as well. The very fact he lived proves to me he is a bigger freak than all of you."

Petunia never saw it coming, but she felt a fiery slap across her face as she went sprawling back into the chair.

"How dare you?! How dare you speak of your own flesh and blood like they meant nothing to you?! The fact that Harry survived means he is destined for greatness. You were given a gift when he was left here, but you took him in and gave him nothing. You crushed every dream he ever had, ripped his innocence from him, and then cast him out like a beggar on the streets."

Vernon now was on is feet, and his shouting though the silencing spell only made him look ridiculous. Minerva turned to him, her wand pointed at his heart.

"You, I have never even had the slightest pity for you. Though they say there is good in all people, I highly doubt that in your case. Harry is now broken, though he is on the way to mending. How could you do that to a child? How could you batter him, make him feel inferior, beat him, and then toss him out the door as if he never mattered to you at all?"

The silencing spell was removed, and Minerva hoped he would say something in his defense.

"He never did matter. He was just a nuisance that I was happy to be rid of."

Minerva swished her wand, the yellow sparks jetting out of it and landing squarely at Vernon's chest.

"Perhaps now you will feel just what Harry felt. Perhaps now you will gain a sense of empathy, though I doubt it."

Minerva turned to leave, but her arm was grabbed by Petunia.

"What have you done to him? What freaky thing have you people done now?"

Minerva went to shrug off Petunia, but she had a claw-like grip on her. Minerva's small bit of patience was gone, and in one fluid movement, she transformed into her animagus form, and then back again.

"I promised only that I would not kill you, and I have kept that promise. Though truly you don't deserve to live."

Minerva made it to the door and turned around. The version of Harry had not moved from where he stood, though the sandwich was gone. Petunia was fawning over Vernon, and he looked as pale as a ghost.

"I do hope I never lay eyes on you again, for next time, I will make no such promise."

She opened the door and walked out, apparating back to Severus' as soon as she was past the wards.

She didn't bother knocking but walked right in, noticing that Harry was now awake and sitting on the sofa, wrapped in blankets.

"Tell me you did nothing foolish, Minerva."

"I will tell you no such thing, Severus. You will learn to respect your elders and their decisions on certain things. I kept to my promise and that is all you need to know."

Severus did wonder, however. He had seen McGonagall battle, and as a boy, he had been amazed at how fast the witch was, how powerful her spells were, and how gracefully she dodged hexes thrown at her. She was a force to be reckoned with, and no Muggle stood a chance. He did, however, know when to stop asking questions. He would bide his time and find out some other time. Right now, he wanted to just relax and try to prepare himself for Monday classes.

Minerva stayed for dinner, as Gertrude had made more than enough, and she smiled at Harry as he asked if he had ever known her before.

"Yes, I knew your parents, and they were fine people."

Dinner was soon over though, and Harry was yawning.

"Why don't you go and get ready for bed?"

"Will you come in and read me a story?"

"Yes, now run along."

"Will you even make the wolf noises and make the grandma shriek?"

Severus' face turned beet red, but he answered, "Only if you hurry along, and stop asking questions."

Harry smiled and hopped down from the sofa, heading for his room.

Severus followed Minerva to the door, and waited, knowing she had something to say, and yet knowing that she wouldn't in front of Harry.

"I wish you a goodnight Minerva," Severus said, hoping she would reveal something.

"It will be a glorious night now, Severus. I feel vindicated, somehow. Nothing like an empathy spell, and a bit of sharpening your claws, to do the trick."

"You didn't ..."

"Oh, but I did. They deserved nothing less, but the bit about using their shoes for a litter pan could have gone a bit overboard. I must be on my way, though I expect to see you Monday morning. Goodnight, Severus."

Minerva was gone with a pop, though Severus found himself with his mouth hanging open as she disappeared.

Quickly, he shut the door, and fell to the floor chuckling, and had to collect himself, so that he could go and shriek like a proper story time Grandma should be when faced by a big bad wolf.

A/N: See you next week! 


	40. Chapter 40

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 40

Somber was the mood come the next morning, as Severus realized what had happened. True, he trusted Minerva with his life, he always had, but could he trust her not to do what she thought was best for Harry? Severus didn't even want to get out of the bed, not wanting to face Harry and his obvious questions. Gathering his robe from the table beside the bed, Severus sighed and went out to wait for Harry.

The smell of coffee was the first thing he smelled upon opening his door, and he found the table laden down with breakfast, and Gertrude mumbling as she went about her chores. It was not like her to ever be disagreeable. Severus took his seat, pouring cream into his coffee and taking a piece of bacon from the platter on the table. Still Gertrude mumbled, and if Severus was not mistaken, the words trifling bat was one of them.

"May I inquire what has gotten into you today?"

Gertrude turned around, her eyes for some reason mere slits for a split second before that familiar smile graced her features.

"Gertrude is not trusting the witch who came. Gertrude is knowing that no one is to know Master Harry is here."

"I think we can make an exception this time, though I wish it had not occurred."

"Gertrude can be fixing it sir!" she said, bouncing on the heels of her feet.

Severus was taken back by the sheer joy on her face to what he assumed was to maim Minerva if need be.

"I applaud your devotion, but I do not wish to find Hogwarts without a Transfiguration teacher, nor myself without a house elf. Nothing good can come from that encounter."

Gertrude nodded and went back to her work, but Severus knew that the house elf was the least of his worries. No, he had a nine year old boy who needed to know the past; the past that both saved and cursed him.

After he finished his second cup of coffee, a tousle-haired Harry emerged from his room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning Dad," he said, taking his seat at the table, though Severus could see he was not yet fully awake.

"Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "For a little while, but I kept having this dream over and over about a dog, and a wolf. I've never had a dog, so why would I even dream about one?"

Severus debated telling Harry anything, but he knew that he had to. If not, it would be the likes of Lucius or someone of his kind that informed Harry of his real parents. The Dursleys had done enough damage in that department. Finishing up his breakfast, Severus knew just who he needed to speak with; someone who had befriended Lily in school; someone who would know things about her that girls only revealed to one another: Minerva.

"I must attend to something in the lab for a few minutes. Why don't you finish your breakfast, and go shower and change. Perhaps a day out will do us both some good."

Severus went into his lab, opening the floo connection in there, and fire-called Minerva. It didn't take her long to step through, and she immediately started firing off questions.

"What is it? Is Harry well?"

"Be at ease, Minerva. What I have called you here for is simple, and yet not."

Severus started to fidget, something he was not accustomed to doing, but had always done when faced with a dilemma of this sort.

"For Merlin's' sake, Severus, spit it out. I have lessons to prepare for."

Severus gathered his courage and in one breath he said what he had spent the entire morning thinking about, "I wish to tell Harry about Lily and James."

Minerva gasped, her hand going to her mouth, which was now open in surprise.

"Severus, are you sure you want to? Albus swore he would wait till the boy was older, when he could better understand."

"Albus knows nothing about what the muggles did to him, about what they had him believe about his parents. Doesn't he have a right to know that he was loved? Shouldn't he have some memory of his mother besides the killing curse that took her life?"

"Are you sure, Severus? Are you positive this is the right thing to do?"

Severus didn't speak at first, again lost in a thought between Harry and himself, one that Harry had shared time and time again, and now he would share it with Minerva so she, too, would understand.

"How can you expect him to know nothing but the lifeless eyes of his mother? How can his last memory of his real father be his screams, echoing from the hallway as he was struck down? I may not have liked James Potter, but he died with nothing but honor and dignity, trying to protect the ones he loved."

Minerva's eyes were now brimming with tears, and they spilled over across her glasses.

"What of Remus and Sirius? Are you to tell him of them as well?"

Severus' face twisted with barely controlled anger.

"They made their choices a long time ago. Sirius should rot in that hell he is in for what he did, and Remus, he gave up on Harry a long time ago."

"Severus, you know he couldn't take Harry in. He is not allowed."

Severus turned around quickly, shocking Minerva when she glanced at the fire in his eyes as he spoke.

⌠I did not dare to leave him there with those muggles. I go everyday, hoping that no one will find out he is here, but I will take that chance gladly. He left Harry, even though he proclaimed to love him like he was his own. I cannot forgive that, nor his other transgressions."

"He couldn't bare the pain of losing Lily and James, and what of his condition?"

"I bare the pain of losing Lily each day I look into his eyes, or see him with something as simple as his smile. I take the chance that Death Eaters will barge through my door and try to take him from me, but what I have that Remus failed to have is the will to die for Harry to keep him safe."

Minerva and Severus spoke for a few minutes more before she wished him farewell.

"I will go through her things and bring what I have. Do not fear, Severus, your secret is safe with me. I, too, can be sneaky when I want to be."

Severus smiled for the first time since the conversation began.

"I do recall it was you who caught me sneaking into the Potion's Lab in school my first year. Dragged me out by my ear, if I am not mistaken, all the way to the Slytherin dorm room."

Minerva turned from the floo.

"A good thing too, Severus. You would have blown us all up in our sleep with that concoction you were brewing in secret."

As Severus laughed at the memory, Minerva grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"You are not that small, shy, little boy looking for acceptance anymore, Severus. I know you will keep Harry safe. He couldn't ask for a better father, nor one that understands what he has went through."

With that, she was gone, disappearing into the green flames. Severus, too, had things to do. He had early morning classes, but once those were over, he had to take Harry somewhere he has not been in ten years. He would take Harry back to the place of his nightmares, back to Godric's Hollow, to make new memories of things long gone.

A/N: See you next week and Have a Merry Christmas! to those of you who celebrate. 


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Severus had spent the better part of the night tossing and turning, his dreams filled with visions of the past. Most were happy memories stirred by his desire to see Lily again, if even for a second. The other part of them was the pain and anguish he felt after losing her. Sitting up in bed, Severus glanced out the window to see that the sun had not even risen; but he knew he would sleep no more, and donned his robe and slippers.

He creaked open the door and was pleased to see the sanctuary of darkness downstairs. Often he would roam the halls of Hogwarts, hoping for this same darkness, the peace and solitude, but all too soon, he would run across some child out of bed, or Filch's cat, who had an uncanny dislike of him. It would claw at his legs, and raise it's back to hiss at him whenever near. Severus, on more than one occasion, had stunned the thing, later hearing Filch complain that his cat did not seem quite right as of late.

Severus quietly descended the stairs and crept into the kitchen, careful not to disturb Gertrude, or so he thought. He had only set the kettle on to boil when he heard the familiar pop, and knew his hopes for solitude were gone.

"Is Master Severus hungry? Does he wish for Gertrude to make him some tea?"

Severus shook his head, his hair falling in his eyes as he did.

"I am capable of making tea, Gertrude, and did not wish to disturb you at this early hour. You may return to your bed, if you so wish."

Severus had said it as a means to be alone again, but Gertrude was having none of that.

"Gertrude is not able to sleep if her Master is troubled. I shall get you a cup of tea."

Severus sighed in resignation, but he was a bit grateful when, beside the cup of tea, were two biscuits. He had felt mildly hungry but wasn't really ready for breakfast just yet. He nibbled at the biscuit but his thoughts were a million miles away, so he didn't notice Gertrude staring at him, until he heard her sniffle.

"What is Merlin's name is it?" he asked, not having any idea what had sent the house elf into tears this time. As it were, she was prone to fits of crying if she thought either him or Harry were displeased.

"Gertrude is knowing you are sad, but Gertrude is also not knowing how to fix it."

Severus stood, ushering Gertrude into the sitting room. Once he got her to take a seat, he tried to explain what was troubling him.

"There is nothing you have done, Gertrude. My demeanor is only caused by my reluctance for what I must do today."

Severus spent the next ten minutes telling Gertrude how he and Harry were to visit Godric's Hollow. He was about to mention Lily when Gertrude started to speak.

"Miss Lily was a fine witch, one of the best ones I have seen. She used to make that Black boy apologize when he had done horrible things to the house elves."

"You knew Lily?"

"Of course Gertrude is knowing them. I have been at Hogwarts for many years, Master Snape. I remember you, too. You used to sit by the lake, although on the other side. You thought no one was seeing you, but Miss Lily saw you, and she used to sit in the tree and wait till you went back inside before she left."

To say Severus was astounded could not even begin to explain how he felt.

"What else do you know of Lily and James?■

"Gertrude is not knowing a lot, since my duties were mainly tidying up the Ravenclaw dorm, but Gertrude was seeing Miss Lily taking food to the Slytherin common rooms late at night. She used to just leave it at the door, but she never waited for someone to take it. Gertrude thought her a bit odd for wasting food, but it is not my place to say so."

Severus' eyes filled with tears, as he knew who the food was for; it was for him. Often he would find himself unable to eat the evening meal after some altercation or another with his so called friends. At times, Remus would sneak him something late at night, but many times, Severus had opened the common room door to sneak out and would find the tray of food waiting there for him. He was always pleased to read the small notes that would have some happy saying or another, and he would take the food out to the lake, where he would ponder the day.

Shaking his head again, Severus rose from his seat.

"It amazes me how quickly I forget your worth, Gertrude. Yet again, you have made me see that not all is as it appears. I also forget how old and wise house elves are. Thank you for sharing your memories of Lily with me."

"Gertrude is happy to be helping. Is there anything you would like Gertrude to do? Make breakfast?"

Severus turned at the stairs.

"Nay, Harry and I must be off in a few hours, though we should enjoy dinner when we return."

This alone prompted Gertrude into pulling pots and pans from thin air.

"For now, Gertrude, I wish you to return to your bed, as am I."

Severus knew that his mind was a little less cluttered, and that somehow, he would make it through the day.

His robe hung on the bedpost, and his slippers by the chair, Severus laid back down. This time, he tried to think of all the happy memories of Lily he had, and sleep came more readily to him. It would be a long day indeed, but he felt a bit better about facing it.

Severus awoke to find Harry asleep at the foot of his bed. As usual, he had not heard the boy enter the room. Often, Harry would come in and lay just along the foot of the bed, as to not waken Severus. To be a child, any child, and not have Severus hear you coming a mile away, was indeed a feat unheard of.

As Severus pulled his feet over the side of the bed, Harry curled himself, if possible, into a tighter ball. Though it was late March, the air was still a bit cool outside, and it showed as Harry's hands were tucked underneath him, and his legs drawn up to his chest to keep warm. Severus covered Harry up, tucking the covers around him before going to take his shower.

Harry woke up to the sound of the shower running, but he didn't want to get out from underneath the warm covers of the bed. Last night, he had slept for the first time in a long time, it seemed. His head didn't hurt anymore, though his stomach still felt a bit queasy. Snuggling beneath the covers, he waited till he heard the soft click of the bathroom door opening. Harry feigned sleep, not wanting to get up, and watched through barely open eyes as Severus went about tip toeing around the room. Whenever he had turned around, Harry closed his eyes quickly, making cure to keep his breaths even, as if sleeping.

Severus dressed quickly and went to sit on the edge of the bed. Harry was completely under the covers now with only his head sticking out. Severus ran his fingers through the unruly hair and sighed. Who would have known his heart would be so captured by someone so small; then again, he had known from the first time he had seen Harry.

Something about him was like no other child. He seemed wiser than most children, able to fend for himself should the need arise, and yet, craving the attention he had been deprived for so long. Harry would not ask for love, for he felt it was not deserved, even at times now, but Severus knew deep down the scars from the past lingered, just as they did in him.

Pulling back the covers, Severus had to smile. Harry looked no more than six or seven instead of nine as he was. He was small, too small to be true. James had not been a short man, and Lily had stood five foot seven herself. Knowing that they had to get going, Severus gently shook Harry's arm. The instant he did, Harry jumped up, his eyes still unfocused and yet he seemed alert.

"Calm down. I have only woken you so that you may eat before we go."

Harry shook the last remnants of sleep off, and gladly took the offered robe.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, still feeling as if he were half asleep.

Severus ushered him into the kitchen, and sat him down in the chair. He filled Harry's plate with both eggs and sausages and pushed it towards him, all the while thinking of the best way to approach what he was about to say. Knowing nothing better than the direct way, Severus started.

"Harry, what do you know of your parents?"

Harry's fork clanged on the plate as his appetite disappeared.

"The Dursley's told me that they were drunkards, and that they got killed in a car accident. That if the fates had been kind, I would have died, too."

Severus' face turned crimson red in anger, but neither of them noticed Gertrude walking into the room.

"No good muggles shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Gertrude!" Severus admonished, though he felt the same way.

"Gertrude is not sorry for saying this. Gertrude is seeing Master Harry unhappy when he speaks of them. They are bad people. Gertrude can fix the muggles if Master Snape wishes it."

Severus jumped up from the table then, grabbing Gertrude before she could pop out of the kitchen.

"That will not be necessary, Gertrude, though I thank you for your virtue."

Harry was sitting there, mouth open, trying to figure out what all the intensity in the room was all about. Severus sat back down and forgot about the meal in front of him.

"As I was saying, Harry, what the Dursley's have told you is incorrect. Your parents were both good people. I have known them since we were children, and though James and I have had our differences, time has healed those wounds a bit."

"You knew my parents in school? Did you know me then ... I mean before?"

"If you mean did I know you before we met in Surrey, the answer would be yes. Often I would visit your mother, though your father never knew. She was a good friend, and helped me through some very hard times. Do you remember anything of your parents?"

Harry sat for a moment before shaking his head.

"All I remember is ... she was screaming ... or at least I think it was her."

Harry was now trembling, and Severus went to sat beside him.

"Today, we are going to visit your parents home again, and try to see if we can make some new memories for you. I am sorry you never knew them, they were extraordinary people."

Harry tugged on Severus' robe.

"Even if I never remember them, I have you now, and that is all I need."

Severus did not dare to speak for a second, to clear the lump in his throat.

"Thank you, Harry. Now run along and get dressed, we are meeting Minerva there."

Harry's eyes grew wide then.

"Wait, won't they find us? Won't the bad people come? The ones that took them away?"

Severus tried to smile, though his heart was not in it.

"The house is unplottable, and the one who revealed its location is tucked away in Azkaban. We shall be safe there, I promise."

Harry nodded his head and started off for his room. He arrived to meet Severus back in the foyer ten minutes later.

"Are you ready?"

Together, they walked out of the house and down the street, and into the nearby alleyway.

"Hold tight to me, Harry."

When Harry next opened his eyes, he was standing at the end of a street lined with huge maple trees. Small white houses stood side by side. People walked here and there, each smiling at both Harry and Severus. They walked on in silence until they came to a small white house at the end of the street. Minerva was waiting for them there.

"Were you followed?" Severus asked her first thing.

Minerva glared for a second before she answered.

"If you are referring to Albus, he is away visiting his brother today."

"It is not just Albus I fear finding out our whereabouts."

Minerva knew Severus had many Death Eaters acquaintances that would kill him in a second if they found out he was now the father of Harry Potter.

Severus walked Harry inside the gate and up to the door.

"Are you ready for this, Harry?"

Harry wasn't really sure if he was ready. Part of him wanted to know everything about his parents, but part of him didn't. Taking a deep breath, Harry nodded his head yes, but gripped Severus' hand tight as they walked through.

Just inside the door was the sitting room. Nothing lavish, but a pretty blue sofa, and chairs sat atop what must have been plush carpet at one time, now worn with age. The room was full of cobwebs, having not been opened in years, and the air was damp.

"I should have thought to have Gertrude come and clean before we came."

Harry, however, let go of his hand and wandered over to the playpen sitting off to the side.

Inside the playpen was a stuffed wolf, matted and grungy looking, as if it had been chewed on.

"That was yours, Harry. Your mother and father hosted many a party here, before they went into hiding."

Harry didn't say anything, but glanced around the room, trying to remember anything at all. Nothing seemed to ring a bell to him though.

Severus saw his apprehension and walked over to him.

"Why don't we go look in the kitchen."

All three walked inside to a kitchen with lovely pale yellow curtains, and nice tiled floors. Even after being closed up for so many years, the kitchen still looked clean.

"Did mum have a house elf?" Harry asked.

"As a matter of fact, she did. She and Scupper used to go round and round sometimes. Your mother was not one for letting a house elf do what she said were everyday tasks. She refused to let the house elf do dishes, or clean the table. As I recall, Scupper tried to sneak in and do them one night after dinner. Lily bound him for over two hours, till he got the point."

Harry laughed thinking about his mother binding the house elf.

"She seemed like she was a powerful witch."

"One of the best! There was no match for your mother in charms, and I would say she was a right fair in Transfiguration as well."

Harry was now smiling, thinking about how smart his mother must have been.

"Why don't we have a bite to eat, and I can tell Harry a little about Lily."

They sat down and Minerva pulled the sandwiches from her pocket and enlarged them, along with the flasks of juice. As they ate, Minerva and Severus told Harry about his first birthday.

"There was more cake on you than in you, there was even cake on the ceiling."

Harry blushed, thinking of his face covered in chocolate frosting.

"Your mother and father were both Aurors as well. Though I must admit, Lily was the most fierce I had seen in a long time."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Severus cleared his throat. "Let's just say I found myself on the receiving end of her wand on more than one occasion, and her knowledge of spells was vast."

Once lunch was over, Harry felt much better about his past. He had learned that his Aunt and Uncle had lied, that everything they said about his parents was untrue. Just knowing someone made him feel lots better, but something unsettling came over him as he walked up the stairs. On the carpet, something on the carpet, and yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Severus and Minerva shared a look before Severus called Harry to him.

"Better now?" he said, after rubbing Harry's arms to rid them of the goosebumps. Severus stopped in front of the bedroom door. Harry didn't know why, but he, too, felt the unease surrounding them all.

"Severus, if I could have a word with you," Minerva said, motioning Severus down the hallway.

"Harry, stay here and wait for me," he said before following Minerva.

"Do you think it wise to subject him to that room?"

Severus wiped his hand over his face.

"What choice do I have? He dreams of it every night. Every night, he wakes in a cold sweat, not really knowing why. Would you have him learn it from someone else who will give him more lies? I want him to know the sacrifice she made for him, a love so strong that it kept him alive."

"You are his father, Severus. If you think it is wise, then who am I to say no?"

Both Severus and Minerva turned back towards the door to gather Harry, but the door was open, and Harry wasn't standing there anymore. Minerva gasped before heading that way, and Severus felt his heart skip a beat. Why hadn't he waited? Why had he chosen to go into that room alone?

When they walked in, Harry was standing beside the wall next to where the crib lay shattered. A black scorch mark was on the floor, and he was staring at something that no one else seemed to be able to see.

"Harry?" Severus called to him, making it to Harry's side quickly, and kneeling down beside him. "Harry, it is all right. Talk to me."

Harry's eyes blinked a couple of times, and tears rolled down his face unheeded.

"This is the room in my dreams. This is where he kills her, but why is she screaming?"

"She was protecting you, Harry."

"I got her killed?" Harry blurted out.

"No, no, Harry. The Dark Lord would have killed you both if Lily hadn't placed the charm on you. She gave herself so you could live. She loved you, Harry, more than life itself. You were everything to her and your father."

Harry shoulders began to sag, tears now flowing down his face, as he tried to catch his breath.

"No!" and it was as if he suddenly could remember. "Where was everyone else? Why didn't they come and help us? They said they would never leave me, but they did. They left me with the Dursley's! Why Dad, why didn't someone come for me?"

"Harry, I don't know why things happened the way they did, but you are safe now. No one will take you from me."

Harry grew rigid in Severus' arms, an almost catatonic state.

"It is almost like I can hear her screaming."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, picking him up, his arms around him protectively.

"What else do you hear her say, Harry?"

Harry grew silent, his voice coming in hiccups now.

"She ... she said she would always love me and that I reminded her of her little raven."

It was Severus' turn to grow rigid now. Lily had referred to him as her little raven for his black hair, and attire.

"Come, we will leave this place. I did not mean for it to upset you this bad."

Harry laid his head down on Severus' shoulder, the tears soaking his shirt.

"They did love me, Aunt Petunia was wrong."

"More than you will ever know, Harry."

As they passed out of the bedroom, Harry noticed the picture on the wall in the hallway. His parents were both there, but so were two other men.

"Who are they, Dad?"

Severus stared at the picture, seeing not only Lily and James, but also Remus and Sirius with a small Harry in Lily's arms.

"They were friends of your parents."

Severus whirled away from the picture, Minerva following behind him. He stalked down the stairs, and didn't feel his anger leave until they were safely out of the house. Sirius Black was rotting away in Azkaban where he should be, but Remus, no, he was playing the martyr now. How many times could he have taken Harry from the Dursley's? How many beatings could have been avoided if he had taken the time to keep watch over him? No, Remus had made his decision to stay away, and that is where Severus would keep him, far away from Harry.

Once home, Minerva said her good-byes quickly, and Severus took the still clinging Harry to his room, tucking him underneath the covers.

"Don't leave me, Dad, until I fall asleep."

Severus pulled up a chair next to the bed.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said, knowing nothing short of Death Eaters storming the house would tear him away from his son tonight.

A/N: See you next week! Have a Happy New Year! 


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Morning brought the sunrise, but did not brighten the mood of the house. Severus had risen before dawn, with a crick in his neck, and his foot having fallen asleep. He had classes to attend to, as he knew although Minerva was a whiz at Transfiguration, she was no Potion's Master. Sighing, he sipped his coffee, waiting for Harry to emerge from the bedroom. Twice already, Severus had thought of waking him, but the child needed rest.

"Is Master Severus wishing Gertrude to make him bacon and eggs?"

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose, hoping to stave off the oncoming headache.

"If you would, please. I will go and wake Harry."

Pushing his chair back, Severus walked to Harry's room.

The covers were tangled beneath him, and his face was hidden partially by the pillow, but still he looked so content, Severus almost turned and walked back out. He didn't however; for he knew Harry would be upset should he waken to find out Severus hadn't said good-bye to him before leaving for Hogwarts. Severus had never really thought it that important till Harry had explained to him why.

He recalled how Harry had told him that forgetting to say good-bye is like telling someone they didn't matter enough to bother. Every since then, Severus had made it a point to say farewell to Harry before leaving, and Harry had a knack for saying goodnight to Severus, no matter what he was doing or where he was located in the house, even the loo.

A small smile lifted the corners of Severus' face, and he gently nudged Harry's shoulder.

"Wake up, Harry, for I have to leave soon for Hogwarts."

"Hmmm ... but I don't want to wake up yet."

"You must get up. Gertrude has breakfast ready and waiting."

After a few more shakes, Severus sighed. Harry was not going to make this easy. Taking both sides of the pillow, he yanked it from underneath Harry's head. A yelp was heard before Harry dove underneath the sheets, crawling to the end of the bed.

Severus smirked before grabbing the ends of the sheet and with one huge tug, deposited them on the floor.

"Dad! Now I'm cold!"

"You shall be even colder should you lay there any longer, for the next thing shall be a bucket of ice water."

"You wouldn't ... would you?"

Severus pulled his wand out swirling it over Harry head, which caused the boy to jump from the bed, rushing from the room.

Severus laughed as he followed.

"I wanted to say good-bye before I left for Hogwarts. I shall return this evening, and we can go shopping if you wish."

"Can I get the stuff to make you the dish I wanted to make?"

"If you are well behaved today, then yes. I must go now, but I do hope you will do something about Fred. He seems quite lonely these days, and I think a morning of playing outside would do you both some good."

Harry smiled up at him, and Severus placed a kiss on top of his messy hair, before turning to leave the hou

"Can you tell me, what ingredients are used in the Reducing Potion?"

Nary a hand was in sight, and Severus was losing his patience.

"Come now, you are Ravenclaws. Surely the hat did not put a bunch of nitwits in there. Someone must know the answer."

Severus' students feared him, he knew that, but he had not wanted them to fear him so much that they would act in such a way.

"Turn to page four hundred and twelve and look it up then. I won't have any of you shrinking yourselves because you were too inept to study the material beforehand."

Severus counted down the minutes till the class ended and lunch would begin. He wasn't hungry though; he just wanted a few minutes of peace and quiet. No sooner had he entered the Great Hall, he regretted it. Minerva was coming over and she didn't look pleased in the slightest. Motioning for him to follow her, she left the Great Hall and ventured down the corridor to the left. Not until she was safely inside the History of Magic classroom did she speak.

"Did you know that Lucius was here earlier?"

Severus tried to look unconcerned.

"This information was not known to me. What importance would it have now?"

Minerva glared at Severus.

"Do not tell me that your old colleague shows up and saunters in here like he owns the place, and you are not curious as to why."

Severus folded his arms.

"What Lucius does is of no importance to me."

"Even if he was spouting off how you were trying to seduce his wife, and that those actions were unbecoming of a Professor?"

"Idle words, made by a small minded man. Lucius should concern himself with more important things."

It was Minerva's turn to look confused.

"Lucius Malfoy and I will cross paths again, and when we do, it will not be pleasurable."

"But Severus ... what of Harry?"

"I do not intend to abandon Harry. No one will know of how it came about, only that it did. Now if you will excuse me, Minerva, I seem to be famished."

Severus walked back into the Great Hall, took his seat and filled his plate. He tried to push all thoughts of Lucius out of his mind. They had only just recently gotten over the hex he placed on them. He wouldn't burden Harry will his thoughts of revenge. He, instead, tried to think of what it was Harry was planning on fixing for dinner. The boy had begged Gertrude to let him make it, assuring her that he knew how. Gertrude, had of course, said yes, not being able to deny the hopeful look on Harry's face. Taking his fork, Severus enjoyed the taste of the brisket, and forgot for a few moments the worry of Lucius Malfoy.

Harry had been playing with Fred for over an hour, and still the kitten wanted more.

"Perhaps if Master Harry took the kitten outside, he would enjoy it."

Harry's face glowed.

"Do you think Dad would let me?"

Gertrude twisted her hands, suddenly unsure of the idea.

"Please Gertrude, I will wear my jacket."

Gertrude's face beamed.

"If Master Harry wishes to take the kitten outside, then Gertrude is following him. We can't be outside long though, as Gertrude had much work to get done. Floors need mopping, and Gertrude is thinking Fred has used the closet for a loo again."

Harry jumped up from the floor and ran to get his jacket. He skidded to a halt by the door, and called Fred over to him.

"I'm ready Gertrude!"

The house elf was trying to decide whether or not to go out the back, or the front.

"We shall be taking the door to the back. The kitten can play in the garden."

Harry didn't wait any longer. He yanked open the back door and ran into the yard, soaking up the sunlight.

"It is a beautiful day, Gertrude!"

The house elf watched as Harry ran through the garden, the kitten on his heels, till it found a butterfly to chase after.

Harry grew tired quickly though, and stopped to rest, Gertrude handing him a sandwich, and a glass of milk.

"Thank you," Harry said between bites.

Though she had been with Severus a while now, Gertrude was still unused to being thanked for even the smallest of tasks. It made her love the small boy in her care even more.

"Gertrude," Harry called, pulling the house elf from her musings. "Will you take me to the swings?"

"The swings, Master Harry?"

"Yes, Dad has some, just through those bushes. Can we go?"

Gertrude did not know of swings. She couldn't recall ever seeing or hearing about them, and so she yielded, her curiosity peaked. As they pushed through the hedges, a swing set came into view.

"Look at it, Gertrude. Isn't it just the greatest thing ever? Come on, I will push you!"

Gertrude followed Harry back over to the swings, and he instructed her how to sit in the seat.

"Just push your legs back and forth. It's easy."

With a little help from Harry, Gertrude was flying higher and higher, her big ears flapping in the wind, and her eyes glistening with a joy unknown to her. She was beyond speech. House elves were not supposed to engage in frivolous activities such as this, and yet she found she had never felt so free.

An hour later, Gertrude slowed the swing, and hopped off.

"It is time we is getting back. Gertrude has to clean, but Gertrude is thanking Master Harry for showing her the swings."

Harry didn't understand the tears in her eyes, for he often saw Gertrude so happy or sad, she cried. Reaching his hand out, he took hers and they walked back inside to wait for Severus to come home.

Severus had made it through another day, with only two cauldrons blown up, though neither had sent anyone into the infirmary. That was a blessing itself, for he did not wish to hear Pomfrey and her lectures on safety today. He wanted to get out of Hogwarts and back home, so that he and Harry could enjoy a nice day out shopping. Harry had spoken of wanting to go to the library. He claimed that even Severus might find some of the Muggle books fascinating. Severus doubted it, but he would go, just in case. Afterwards, they were to go to the market and shop for food. Harry had assured Severus that he was just as good as Gertrude with shopping. It was also a nice way for Harry to get out of the house that he was cooped up in.

Severus could have apparated straight home, but instead he took a leisurely walk down the street. It was not often he did this, and truth be told, he enjoyed nature. Something about a simple walk through the woods, on a spring day quieted your mind, and restored your senses. He would have to make time this week to take Harry to the nature walk the Herbology students were so amazed with.

The house within sight, Severus picked up the pace. He would be happy to see Harry after such a long day. Turning the door handle, he didn't even make it inside before Harry jumped into his arms.

"Did you have a good day at work?"

"Yes, and did you behave yourself for Gertrude?" Severus asked, placing a mock frown on his face.

"Of course I did. I even took her to the swings, and Fred chased a butterfly, and we cleaned the closet where he had used your brown slippers for the loo."

Severus was taken back.

"It seems you had a busy day. Are you sure you aren't too tired to go out shopping?"

He got his answer as Harry raced to get his jacket again.

"I'm ready!" Harry announced.

"Come over here so that I may place the glamour on you."

Harry waited patiently while Severus placed the glamour on.

"It makes me feel strange."

"Strange in a bad way?" Severus asked.

"No, just not Harry. Don't I look different? How would you be able to tell it was me if we get separated?"

Severus smiled down at Harry.

"I would just look for the little boy with the biggest smile.■

Harry seemed pleased with that, and grabbed Severus hand.

"Let's go Dad!"

Severus turned to Gertrude.

"We should be back no later than six. Thank you for taking Harry outside."

Grabbing Harry's hand, he stepped out the front door. They would apparate to the alleyway behind the store, though Severus would never expect what would come about this day.

A/N: See you next week! 


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Severus turned to check over Harry, knowing he hated to apparate and that it took him several minutes to right himself afterwards. "How do you feel?"

"Like someone stuffed me through a sausage machine," Harry said, a bit pale.

"We shall walk slowly then." Severus grasped Harry's hand, and made his way out of the alleyway. Past two store front and they found themselves amid the hustle and bustle of the town. Stores lined the streets, everything from toy stores, to the library at the end of the street. "Where too first?"

"I guess we should go to the library. If we go shopping first we would have to go straight home so the food wouldn't spoil," Harry decided. Severus did not mention that simple spells could be used to prevent that. He let Harry reason out the choices for the day.

There were already running behind schedule, and Severus picked up the pace a bit. He wanted to be able to have an early dinner, one that was relaxing and not rushed as most had been lately. Twenty minutes later they found themselves in front of the library, and pushed open the doors. An immediate sense of silence overtook Severus and he found he already liked this place. No loud children inside, and that suited him best. "Go and retrieve what books you would like, and I will try to find myself something to occupy me."

Harry took off for the children's section, while Severus pondered through the aisles of the adult section. He glanced over the sports books, but never having liked sports that much they held little interest. Next he perused the fiction section, but some of the books made him chuckle to himself. The things Muggles wrote about simply was funny. If they only knew what they considered fiction were real.

Severus was about to give up and go in search of Harry when he came across a section on science. He thumbed through a couple of the books, and laid them back down, until he found one on Chemistry. Taking this book he wandered even further down the aisle searching for anything else that he could look through. The only other book that caught his eye was the book on Muggle medicines both real, herbal, and what they called Grandma's fixer uppers. Severus took that book as well. He was curious to see what Muggles thought were acceptable potions.

Harry had never been to the library but once when he was on a school trip. They hadn't been able to check out books at the time, but Harry had wished to stay there all day. In one place he could read about Knights and their fights to win the battles, and on another shelf he could read about something entirely different. Gathering up the four books he had chosen, he found Severus waiting for him. "Are you ready to leave?" Harry nodded his head yes, and they approached the counter.

"Do you have a library card?" the woman behind the desk ask them.

"I do not have one. How may I inquire about getting one," Severus asked.

"I just need you to fill out this information, and we can issue you one here." Severus filled out the information and he and Harry left, with library card and books in hand.

"Now to the market." Severus and Harry entered the store and grabbed a cart for the items. Severus was busy picking out fruit, while Harry went over to the pasta and threw in a box of angel hair. Next he went over to the herbs and grabbed up what he needed, finishing off by dragging Severus down the aisle with the breads. Now that they had procured what they needed for dinner, Severus gathered a few more things that were needed and they paid for their purchases.

"Are you ready to go home now Harry?"

Harry hated to admit it but he was tired of walking. His body wasn't back to full strength, though he felt better than he had in weeks. "Yes please." Severus could see Harry lagging behind him, and in one big swoop, gathered Harry up in his arms.

"How about I carry you home?"

"Dad, aren't I too heavy?"

Severus actually snorted at this inane idea. "The very thought that you are too heavy is preposterous." When Harry looked at him oddly, Severus relented. "What I meant to say is you are not the least bit heavy, though I do hope to fatten you up."

Harry smirked. "Just like in Hansel and Gretel. Maybe you want to use me in your potions."

Severus flung Harry over and hung him upside down for a second. "Anymore cheek from you and yes, I shall give your parts to the First year Slytherins." Harry continued to laugh as Severus righted him. Although he was grateful not to have to walk, he was still slightly embarrassed to be carried. "It isn't far now, and then I will set you down before we apparate back."

"No," came Harry's reply a little too quickly for Severus. "I mean, I really don't think I can stomach that again, standing up."

"Very well then." Severus looked at Harry who was about to drift off. "Perhaps a small nap before we make dinner, say half an hour or so." He got no response from Harry though as the boy was already half asleep, the day having worn him out. Severus knew apparating would wake Harry, but the walk was a bit too far to make. He was so busy trying to shrink the few remaining parcels that he did not see the man in front of him, and almost barreled him over. When Severus looked up his apology died on his lips. "Lupin, what are you doing in Surrey?"

Remus stared at Severus. "I could ask you the same thing, and who is that you are carrying? I have never known you to be able to tolerate a child for more than a few minutes, much less tote one."

Severus went to sidestep past Remus. "Who this is does not concern you at all. Now if you will excuse me, I was just about to depart from your presence." Remus didn't budge however.

"Are you going to hold the past against me forever Severus? Will things never be the way they once were? Will we never be friends again? Lily and James were my friends to you know. I mourned them just as you did." Remus' voice held a bit of contempt in with his sorrow.

Severus rounded on him, careful not to jostle Harry who was still sleeping. "How dare you even speak their names? You ran off and hid when they were killed, leaving Albus to find Black. You left Harry alone to be raised by those horrible Muggles. How many times did you check on him? How many times did you ever wonder what became of the child you declared to love?"

Severus ... I couldn't. My heart was broken."

Severus sneered now, "Do not think yourself the only one capable of feeling hurt Lupin. I too suffered at their loss, but I did not cower and hide. As for our friendship it died long ago when you chose to torment me like the rest of your Gryffindor comrades. You could have stood by me then, but no. You were a coward then and let me down, and you let Harry down as well. I am sure Lily and James are right now looking down upon you and wondering how they ever trusted you in the first place. Now get out of my way Lupin or so help me you will regret it."

Remus stepped to the side and let Severus pass, though it was mere inches between them, and that is when he found out. It wasn't just any scent ... no, it was the scent of the one he called his cub, it was Harry's scent, and why was it on the child Severus was carrying? Remus didn't know, but he was going to find out, though he had to make sure Severus did not know.

Severus was still fuming when he entered the house. Gertrude could see her master was not happy. "Does Master Snape wish for anything?"

"A tonic would be great if you could Gertrude." Severus was about to lay Harry down on the sofa when he opened his eyes. "I thought you were going to take a nap?" Severus said, still trying to deposit the boy on the couch.

Harry popped up, swinging his feet over the side. "I'm fine Dad, besides I wanted to make dinner remember."

Severus handed Harry all the shrunken items for the kitchen with instructions. "Harry, take these to Gertrude and have her unshrink them, and then ask her if I could have a word with her." Harry bounded off into the kitchen, and in a couple of minutes Gertrude came into the sitting room.

"You is sending Gertrude to speak with you Master Snape."

Severus was pacing now. "Take a seat Gertrude." The house elf did and gulped. She couldn't remember anything she had done to anger her Master. " I would like to speak to you about Harry."

Gertrude was frantic already. "Gertrude is sorry for whatever she has done. I will toss myself down the stairs if Master Snape wishes it."

Severus stopped pacing and turned to stare at her. He realized that she had no idea why he had called her into the room, and like all house elves assumed the worst. "On the contrary I commend the way you are with Harry. What I wish to speak to you about something else."

"Anything Gertrude can do, she is doing it. All you have to do is ask." Severus knew indeed she would do anything he asked, that scared him a bit before, but now it may work to his advantage.

"As I was saying. Harry and I encountered a less than desirable man today. His name is Remus Lupin and I do not trust him around Harry. He is not to be trusted, and should you see him within a ten meters of Harry, you are to use whatever force you deem necessary to get Harry to safety." Severus waited for the information to sink in before going on. "Have a made myself clear on this matter?"

"Yes sir Master Snape, Gertrude is not letting any man near Master Harry. Gertrude will make sure of it."

"I know you will." Before Severus could speak any further about it, Harry called that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. "We shall speak again, but do not tell Harry of what I have said. I am going to wash up, and if you would please return to the kitchen and help Harry if he needs it."

Severus took his time in the washroom, throwing handfuls of water on his face, the warm water feeling good. He stared into the mirror. How could Lily have ever cared for me? he wondered. I am not an attractive man, though I have seen far worse in my time. Severus was holding his hair away from his face, and sucking in his cheeks when Harry poked him in the side. "Dad, what are you doing?"

Startled, Severus dropped his hands to his side. "I was merely washing up for dinner. Is it ready?"

"Of course it is, that is why I came to get you." Harry took Severus by his hand and began pulling him towards the kitchen. "What is the hurry?" Severus asked, as he almost stumbled.

"I don't want it to get cold." Severus took his seat, and Harry too his. On the table were 3 pots, all with lids and Severus stared across the table. "It smells delicious Harry, what is it?"

"Its pasta. Aunt Petunia used to give it some fancy name, but all I know is how to cook it. I even made the sauce, though Gertrude made sure I didn't burn myself."

Severus peered into the first pot and there inside was the angel hair pasta, and when he opened the second he found a light creamy sauce. "I suppose, the sauce goes on the pasta, he said in jest."

"Dad! of course it does, and there is fresh steamed vegetables to go with it." Severus served up both his and Harry's plate and took his fork in his hand. "Let's see if you are as good a cook as you claim," he teased.

Severus tasted the noodles, sauce dripping from the ends of them. "This is wonderful Harry, if I do say so myself. My compliments to you for this fine dinner."

"Really? You honestly like it?" Severus gathered yet another forkful, and took a bite, the noodles dangling from his mouth a bit, when a screeching sound echoed in the room, and Fred shot across the table, straight for Severus' mouth, and the still dripping sauce. In a split second the fork was empty, Severus was stunned silent, and Fred sat on the floor licking his paw of the remaining juice. Had Severus been anywhere else he would most likely have hexed the cat, and then complained to the owner, but he was here with Harry, and the terrified look in the child's eyes, only made him see the humor in it all.

"I daresay that even Fred here would bet that this is the finest meal being served in all of Europe." Harry let out a sigh, and both finished the rest of their meal while talking about Potions. Severus found it strange that Harry was so keen on Potions. Inside he was beaming to know Harry appreciated them as much as he did, but he also knew Harry had a thirst for knowledge in everything magical. Severus was sure he would do well when he got to Hogwarts.

"Why don't you get ready for bed, and I will be in to tell you goodnight in a moment." Harry raced off to his room and put on his pajamas. No sooner had he crawled into bed, Severus walked in. "What story would you like to hear tonight?"

Harry laid back on his pillow and seemed to think for a minute or two. "Will you read me Cinderella?"

"Why do you want to hear that story again? Do you not wish to hear about the dragon war of 1756?"

Harry shook his head no. "I like the other story, she is just like me." Severus sighed, but knew he would relent. Dear Merlin if anyone ever knew the things he did outside of Hogwarts, his reputation as the evil Potion's Master would be ruined.

As always he began the story, telling of how Cinderella's sisters were cruel to her, and yet again he saw the tears forming in the corners of Harry's eyes. "Why are people so cruel?"

"Some people are just that way Harry. They have no excuse for their actions." Harry sniffled, and Severus was brought to another time when he too had been tormented and treated unfairly. It wasn't a knight in shining armor that had rescued him, but a feisty red haired witch, who wielded a wand better than anyone Severus knew. Lily hadn't been just beautiful, no, she was a force of her own.

Harry watched as Severus played out the parts, until they got to the ball scene. "What do you mean the most wonderful dress in the whole world? I've never seen a dress that nice."

"Can you not imagine it in your mind Harry?" Severus was a bit impatient, feeling fatigue overcoming him as well.

"No, the only dress I ever saw was Aunt Petunia's bright yellow one. She said it was lovely, but I thought she looked like a huge canary.

"If you truly cannot picture it, then I will show you." With a flash Severus transfigured his robes into the dress from the book, and the gasp of amazement from Harry echoed throughout the room.

"Dad, it looks ... it's just so ..." Harry couldn't find the words to say how beautiful it was. Severus was so pleased with Harry's smiling face he went on with the story. He never heard the floo, nor did he hear the footsteps come up behind him.

"Madam, who are you and what are you doing here?" Minerva's wand was held to the back of Severus' head, and he turned slowly around. "Good heavens!" Minerva yelled, grabbing at her chest, and turning a fair shade of white. "Why on earth? No ... don't tell me, I do not want to know."

Severus transfigured his robes back, and waited for the color to return to Minerva's face. "I did not mean to interrupt."

Severus watched as Minerva tried to form a complete thought, and she was failing miserably. "Is there a reason you have stopped by this late?"

Minerva shook her head, trying to rid it of the previous image. "Yes, I came to tell you that Albus has called a staff meeting first thing in the morning. He asks that you be there as well, something pertaining to the safety of the school."

"You may tell Albus that I shall be there. Now if you will excuse me, I must finish the story, and retire for the evening."

Minerva backed out of the room. "Of course Severus. Goodnight, Harry." Minerva, walked back to the floo shaking her head, never had she seen Severus Snape in anything but black robes. She was about to depart via the floo when something else caught her attention. She stood briefly at the fireplace to see what it was, when the sound of a song floated to her ears. She gasped, her head reeling once again. If she were not hearing it herself, she would claim anyone who told her such to be a liar. The sound however was unmistakable, Severus Snape was singing, and his voice was simply lovely. Minerva McGonagall would have never guessed in a million years he could sing, much less such a song about love and hope, and dreams. A small cough brought her back to reality, and a quick glance had her seeing Gertrude standing off in the kitchen, arms crossed.

"I was just leaving," Minerva said. This seemed to please the house elf, and as soon as the last puff of smoke was gone from the floo, Gertrude went back to bed, to the sound of laughter, and giggles coming from the room of Master Harry.

A/N: See you next week! 


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Severus woke up feeling like he hadn't slept all that well. Something last night prevented him from sleeping too deeply, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on. Shrugging it off to the long previous day, Severus got up and showered. The hot water washed away most of his thoughts, and by the time he had finished,all he simply wanted to do was have a good breakfast. It was as he was getting dressed that it dawned on him; Albus had called a staff meeting, and that spoke of nothing good.

Knowing that he wouldn't find out any earlier by dwelling on it, Severus went to the kitchen where he could already hear Harry and Gertrude planning their day.

"Do you think we could go outside and plant some of those?"

Harry immediately got quiet, when Severus approached.

"What are you two planning for the day?" he asked, taking the tea pot and pouring himself a cup.

"Nothing much, Dad. We just thought we would go outside and have a picnic."

Severus knew he had heard something about planting, but if Harry didn't wish to share, he saw no harm in mentioning it.

"I shall be a bit late today, Gertrude, so can you have dinner ready at six, instead of five?"

"Gertrude can be having it ready whenever Master Snape wishes it."

Harry didn't seem bothered by the fact that his father would be late, and that made Severus wonder all the more exactly what they had planned for the day. Breakfast finished without anymore conversation and soon it was time for Severus to leave.

"Goodbye, Harry. I shall see you a bit before six. Do try to behave today, and if you are going outside, wear some of your play clothes."

Harry reached up and hugged his father.

"Have a good day, Dad, and try not to hex any first years today."

Severus smirked. "I shall endeavor to do as you asked," he replied with a mock bow, which made Harry giggle.

Severus left out the door, and apparated to the gates of Hogwarts. He wasn't in the mood for a staff meeting, for it always seemed to make the day a bit worse, as if exploding cauldrons, and the Weasley twins were not enough. He made his way to his dungeons, but was stopped before he even reached the door.

"Severus, so glad to see you in such a good mood," Minerva commented.

Severus turned to face the always prim witch.

"Minerva, what has made you venture down here? Is one of my Slytherin's holding a Gryffindor hostage somewhere?"

"I came to inform you that you should hurry along to the Headmaster's office, the meeting has started a bit early."

Severus swept past Minerva and her knowing smile. He resented the fact that she has seen him last night, for Severus was nothing if not willing to have everyone at Hogwarts think he was cold and callous.

He stood by the gargoyle, and waited for some other Professor, and soon enough, Flitwick strolled up to him.

"Ah, Severus. Good to see you this morning. Are you waiting for someone before you enter?"

"I am not waiting for anyone in particular; I just do not wish to rattle off some nonsense word to gain entry."

Flitwick laughed as he spoke the words, "Licorice twists," and they both ascended the staircase. At the top, Severus rapped on the door which swung open, and inside stood the various other Professors. Even Professor Binns was present, and it was not often he ventured out of his classroom.

"Ahh, Severus you and Professor Flitwick complete everyone."

Severus took the liberty of standing, never wanting to relax when in the Headmaster's office.

"Let me not keep you too long and get right to the point. Yesterday, a known Death Eater was captured."

Albus waited for any response to this, pointedly looking at Severus to see if he had any knowledge of it. Severus looked stoic as always.

"He was found outside Little Whinging, wandering the streets, claiming he was looking for the One Who Lived."

Gasps were heard around the room, but it was Minerva who spoke up.

"Who sent him there, Albus? Who knows where Harry is?"

Albus waited. "Even tested under Veritaserum he could only tell us that someone had led him that far, but nothing else. I know you are all wondering if Harry is safe, but I can assure you he is the picture of health. I sent someone to check on him this morning and they said that Harry seemed fine. Said he was playing inside and they didn't see any activity about."

"How can we be sure that this someone is reliable?" Severus drawled, seemingly bored with the entire thing.

"The one I sent should know him best; he was after all one of James' closest friends."

"You can't mean, Lupin. That man couldn't and hasn't set eyes on the child in years. How would he know what signs to look for?"

Severus was now livid that Remus Lupin had even been within ten feet of the supposed Harry, and one look at Minerva told him she felt the same way.

"Now, now, Severus, grudges die hard, but his intentions are honorable. He was the only option at the time. I may be using him in the future to check up on the boy, as to not inconvenience any of you, as you have said many times in the past."

Severus thought his teeth would break from the pressure of gritting them so hard.

"Lupin did not bother to care for his friend's child when they were killed. As a matter of fact, he didn't even attend their funeral. What makes him a good judge of whether our so called Hero of the Wizarding world is safe?"

Albus stood up from his seat now, and everyone watched the display.

"Remus Lupin would have attended had it not been the day after a full moon. He told me so himself, saying that he was far too weak to even walk, much less apparate there."

Severus stood from his seat, his fury getting the best of him, and all eyes saw the hatred in his.

"Lupin, as you say, should have crawled to that funeral on his hands and knees. He should have begged for the child, but no, he cowered and spoke of his ailments as he always does, using it as a crutch to keep from facing real life. You may put your trust in him, but I say he is the poorest choice to keep your Golden boy safe. If the Death Eaters want him, Remus Lupin will not be much of an obstacle."

Severus turned on his heel and left the office, slamming the door behind him.

Albus sat back down, shaking his head.

"Why does he still harbor so much hate?"

Everyone in the room agreed with him, everyone but Minerva who knew his secret.

"Perhaps we should give Severus some space on this. You know he and Remus have not been friends for many years. To bring up his name now, just brings the past back."

"Perhaps you are right."

Severus walked down the hallway, and every student moved out of his way.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff,■ he shouted when one failed to get out of his way fast enough. He walked into his dungeon classroom, knowing he only had an hour before his first class and not even caring, when suddenly he pulled his wand from his robes and whirled around to face Lucius.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucius stepped away from Severus' wand, and made his way to the front of the classroom, taking a seat at Severus' desk.

"Is that how you greet guests? I am sure your father would not have approved of your obvious lack in upbringing. I know he taught you better than that."

Severus could have melted steel with his gaze.

"My father is dead, long gone, and so should you be."

Lucius took the liberty of laying his cane down on the desk.

"Thinking of hexing me right here in Hogwarts, are you, Severus? It wouldn't do for you to go back to Azkaban, although, perhaps you could share a cell with that traitor Black."

Severus did not drop his wand, in fact, he pointed it straight at Lucius, making the man flinch ever so slightly.

"If I were you, Lucius, I would say why I had dared to come here, and then leave before I come to my senses."

Lucius stood, not really sure of himself on someone else's ground.

"I came to tell you that I have forgiven you transgressions. Seems I misjudged you, for in fact, I found Narcissa flirting with McNair just the other day."

Comprehension sunk in and Severus now knew it was Lucius who had sent McNair to Little Whinging.

"So it was you who hexed him, I presume."

"Well, I couldn't let my honor, or Narcissa's, suffer now, could I? He deserved what he got. I even sent him on a mission, but as usual, he failed, and now that he has been caught, he will no doubt spill forth everything he knows of us."

"He knows nothing of me, so I suggest if you are worried, you fix the problem. As for your wife, she has no honor."

"How dare you speak of my wife that way, Severus! I'll have you know Narcissa's bloodlines are pure, untainted by muggles, unlike some."

Severus smirked then, and a somewhat evil look coming over his face.

"Your wife's bloodlines are the same as the traitor Black's. As for being untainted, I beg to differ. She is nothing more than a tease and she flaunts it in your face. You should pull the leash tighter, Lucius, for if not, she may become just like one of those Muggle whores you are so fond of."

Lucius was shocked, his mouth opening like a fish out of water.

"Get out now, Lucius, for I am sure you don't want to run into Moody or some other Auror, considering they have been given the full story of your treachery against my cousin and I."

"This is not over, Severus, not by a long shot, my old friend."

"Idle words, Lucius. Be gone, before Dumbledore decides to visit the dungeons. I'm sure you and he would have lots to talk over."

This, in fact, had Lucius stepping up his pace to get out of the dungeons, but not before Severus stepped in front of him.

"Mark my words, Lucius, you will pay for what you tried to do. I do not let such things go unpunished."

"You dare to threaten me, Severus?"

Severus straightened his robes, and moved aside so that Lucius could pass.

"I do not threaten, Lucius, that is a promise I intend to keep. Have a good day," Severus said, before spelling the door closed with a slam at the still gawking Lucius.

Now he was infuriated, and he could only hope that his anger would dissipate before he went home, but the thoughts of Lupin so close to finding out his secret promised a very long day.

Meanwhile ...

Harry had persuaded Gertrude to let him plant some flowers in the garden.

"Dad said that his mom used to have lots of flowers back here, but the only ones left are those ones that are frozen."

"Master Harry is nice, but Gertrude cannot be spending her whole day outside. We must hurry so that Gertrude can have dinner ready for Master Snape when he comes home."

"I can finish up if you want, Gertrude. I don't mind, really, plus there are a few flowers I ordered that I wanted to plant anyway."

"Ordered?" Gertrude said, wondering when Harry had ordered anything.

"Yes, I found some book in Dad's office that said they were rare and needed lots of sunlight. I thought I could order them and plant them for Dad. They said they were good in potions, and he likes potions."

"Is Master Harry thinking about the fundulus plant?"

When Harry nodded yes, Gertrude sighed.

"Those won't be growing, Master Harry. They is needing special things to help them, and no one here can get those."

"Like what?" Harry was now curious.

Gertrude stood up from where she was sitting, brushing the dirt off her small shirt.

"They is needing snake droppings, and lots of it."

Harry sighed. "Oh well, we can plant them anyway, right? Maybe they will grow."

Harry was disheartened now, but he couldn't very well waste money.

"Go ahead, Gertrude. I'll finish up and come inside."

"Gertrude is not to be leaving Master Harry alone outside. Master Snape is telling me this."

"Honest, Gertrude, I won't be but five minutes more, please?"

Gertrude bit her lip till the taste of blood was in her mouth.

"You must be promising Gertrude this, for she doesn't want Master Snape to come home and find out."

Once Harry promised he would come straight inside when he was done, Gertrude left.

It didn't take long for Harry to plant the two small flowers.

"I hope you grow, though I don't know how you ever will."

He had just stood up when he saw an older man standing by the back garden wall. The man wasn't trying to harm him, but rather watching Harry, and it made him nervous.

"Hey," Harry said, trying not to show how truly scared he was.

The man motioned Harry over, and Harry looked inside, trying to figure out if he should run and yell for Gertrude or go over. The man seemed harmless enough, but Harry knew adults were prone to violence. Deciding he would take a chance, Harry stepped over to where the man stood.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important, though I do know yours, Harry. You look so much like your father."

Harry quirked his head. Sure he had dark hair like Severus, but he didn't think he looked like him.

"Really?"

"Sure, James and you almost seem identical to me."

Harry's face fell. He had tried not to think about his parents since returning from Godric's Hollow. The memories he had of them were something he kept to himself, and only shared with his new Dad.

"How do you know my Dad?"

"He and I were the closest of friends."

Harry began to wonder if this was one of the two men he saw in the picture in his parent's house. Turning his head, he saw Gertrude in the kitchen window and knew she would be outside asking him what was taking so long.

"Look, I have to go, but will you come back again and tell me more about my parents?"

Lupin smiled. "Of course I will," he said, but then they heard the sound of the back door opening and Gertrude shouting for Harry to step away. "You should go now, Gertrude is very scary when she gets angry, and she doesn't look too happy right now."

Lupin had to agree that the house elf looked none to happy as she fast approached the two of them.

"I shall see you again, Harry." With a pop he was gone, and Harry turned to Gertrude.

"Who was that talking to you, Master Harry?" she asked, finally reaching him.

"He said he knew my parents, and that he would tell me about them."

"Gertrude is thinking it is time we went back inside."

Harry followed her, glancing back at the garden wall where the man had been. Who was he, and how did he know Harry?

He would ask his Dad about the man when he came home, maybe he could tell him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Harry sat at the table, swinging his legs as they didn't quite reach the floor just yet. "What is taking Dad so long? He is never late."

"Gertrude is sure that Master Snape is having something important to do. We shall just have to wait a bit longer."

Harry sighed, propping himself up on the table on his elbows. He was just about to go back to his room when the door opened and in walked his father, but instead of the usual smile that Harry saw, today he looked angry. Harry gulped and sat up straighter in his chair. He did not want to be the object of anyone's wrath, and he had learned long ago the smaller you appear the better.

"Gertrude, if you would prepare Harry's bath right after dinner. Tonight shall be an early night, and by the look of his shirt, he seems to have been playing in the mud." Severus' eyebrows raised when Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but the child wisely shut his mouth, and picked up his fork to eat.

Long gone were the thoughts of telling his father about the strange man, and after the silent dinner, all Harry wanted to do was go and hide in his room. Dinner was over, and dessert was being pulled from the oven. Harry had helped make the strawberry pie, but now his stomach was doing flips, almost like when he knew it was time for his Uncle Vernon to come home. "Is Master Harry ready for dessert?"

"Not really Gertrude. May I be excused please?"

Severus looked up from his cup of tea. "Has something happened today? Are you unwell?"

"No, just tired I think. I'm fine really." Severus nodded his head, and Harry started off to his room. He wanted to turn around, wanted to tell his father about the strange man, but he would figure it out on his own. He didn't need someone to always tell him what he needed to do, did he?

When he got into his room he quickly got into his pajamas and got into his bed. He wasn't really sleepy so he sat there thinking. Who was the man in the garden? How did he know his parents? And why didn't he just come to the door, instead of talking to him over the hedge? Harry couldn't figure it out, but he got the feeling he wasn't supposed to talk to him, but the thought of finding out even more about his parents was too wonderful to ruin it.

Harry laid down, pulling the covers up, and shoving his hands underneath the pillows. No matter what his father seemed to have an aversion to heat it seemed. Maybe, Harry thought it was because he had gotten used to the cold dungeons at work. As Harry started to drift off to sleep he heard his father and Gertrude talking. It was a nice lull to their conversion, and he was soon asleep, dreaming of what his parents must have been like.

Severus had finished his tea, and was now trying to relax. Hogwarts and the students there grated on his nerves sometimes. He was not a patient man at the best of times, finding most children to be lacking in manners. He didn't want to think of Lupin, or of Lucius right now, or the many times he had given them his faith only to have it tossed aside, no, tonight he wished to take a long hot shower and go to bed.

Just as Severus was about to stand he noticed Gertrude standing by him, her hands knotted up in her wee shirt. "Is there something you wish to tell me? If it is not of the utmost importance I would have you wait till morning."

Gertrude seemed to be struggling with herself on whether or not what she had to say was important, but finally she came right out and said it. "We is having a visitor today Master Snape."

"A visitor, whom Minerva?"

Gertrude spat as if the very idea of Minerva being in the house when he was not was acceptable. "It was no witch that came here but a man."

Severus stood, ready to dismiss the so called visitor. "Simply tell salesmen, and solicitors that we are not interested, and they will leave. I thought we had been over this before, unless you are trying to tell me Albus Dumbledore himself came."

Gertrude stared at Severus. "Oh no, the Headmaster is not visiting here. This man was younger, and Gertrude is thinking he is not a good man."

Severus placed his cup and saucer in the sink before turning around. "What makes you think that? Did he speak to you? Did he mention any of the things we have spoken about?"

Gertrude shook her head hard, making her ears flop back and forth. "No Master Snape, he is not speaking to Gertrude, he is speaking to Master Harry."

Severus froze, though he was halfway to Harry's room to check on him before his shower. Swiftly he turned around, his black eyes now gleaming with both anxiety, and rage. "Who was it Gertrude that came here? Was he here at the house?"

"Gertrude was seeing him talking to Master Harry over the hedge. Gertrude is thinking he is a bad man, because he left when Gertrude came out, showing no proper respect to Master Harry by introducing himself."

Severus wasted no time in entering Harry's room. He didn't want to wake the boy who seemed to be sleeping peacefully, but he wanted answers. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, he gently shook him. "Harry, wake up there is something I need to ask you."

Harry tried to shrug off the arms shaking him, but they were relentless, and he gazed up groggily at his father. "Huh? What is it?"

"A man came to see you today. Do you know who it was?" Severus watched as Harry's head lolled back as he was about to drift back to sleep, not ever fully awake. Again he shook the child gently. "Harry, this is important. Who was the man who came to see you today?"

Harry again opened his eyes, staring blankly up at his Dad. "I don't know. He said he knew my parents, and that next time he would tell me about them. Do you think he really did know them?"

Severus was fuming, but he didn't let it show. "Harry, listen to me. I want you to stay away from this man. He may have known your parents, but he may also wish you harm. Will you do this?"

Harry wanted to go back to sleep, but he also didn't understand why his Dad wouldn't want this man telling him about his parents. "If he doesn't tell me, then how will I find out things about them?" Harry was starting to shake, though he was not scared, but merely cold.

Severus knew the best thing for now was to ease Harry's mind. "For now, if you have questions, I will do my best to answer them. If I can't perhaps Minerva can. Will you promise me you will tell me if he approaches you again."

"Okay," Harry said, though he couldn't figure out what all the fuss was about. Right now sleep clouded his mind, and he drifted back off. Severus carefully laid him back down, and covered him up, placing a warming charm on the sheets. He took one last look at Harry before closing the door and turned on Gertrude.

"If you see anyone near the house I want to know immediately, am I understood?"

"Yes, Master Snape sir, Gertrude is calling you if she sees anyone else."

"I bid you goodnight then." Severus strolled into his room, and placed silencing charms on the door before leaning over his fireplace and throwing in the floo powder. "McGonagall's office," he called out and then waited for the Transfiguration teacher to answer.

It took a few minutes but finally Minerva's face appeared in the fire. "This had better be good Severus. Contrary to your belief people do need sleep."

"If you would be so kind, I ask that you come through so that I may speak with you."

Severus Snape, formal and speaking nicely at this hour, it couldn't be anything good, so Minerva grabbed her robes and stepped through. "Now what has happened that you needed to see me this late, and please tell me Harry is well."

Severus paced the floor in front of her. "How much do you know about Lupin and Black?"

"Only what I have seen. Why do you ask?"

"Someone visited here today whilst I was away. Someone that promised Harry to tell him of his parents. Can you think of anyone else it may be?"

"Sirius Black is locked away in Azkaban Severus, you know this."

"I know nothing when it comes to that man. I thought, as we all did that he would not betray James and Lily, but he did. I shall check Azkaban tomorrow and make sure of his whereabouts." Severus was now fuming, his anger barely in check. "If he or Lupin has dared to think they will harm Harry."

"Severus, is there something you are not saying?"

Severus paced the floor in his room, gritting his teeth to the point he thought they would shatter by the mere force. "Lupin, discovered Harry when we were in Surrey, something about those damn canine senses of his. If Albus has put thoughts in his head that he should try to contact Harry now, I will not be responsible for my actions."

"Calm down Severus."

"Calm down! Have you ever seen me calm?"

Minerva smiled, despite the mood of the room. "As a matter of fact I saw a man who wished nothing more than his son to understand a story, and therefore was caught in a dress no less just the night before."

Severus was thrown for a minute. "I am also the same man who if provoked will stop at nothing or no one to keep Harry safe."

Minerva placed her hand on his shoulder, stopping him from pacing. "Do not worry Severus. Sirius cannot reach him, and Remus would not hurt him."

Severus snorted, though Minerva could see the underlying pain he still felt. "Remus Lupin shattered our friendship, my trust, and my soul when he chose time after time to stand by and do nothing. He could have stepped in, he could have stopped the torment, but instead he too shared in my distress. We were friends. He should have cared, for I did." Severus grew quiet and Minerva saw before her not the tall dark man, but the little boy she had first noticed in her classroom years before.

"We are only lucky enough to find a few good friends in our lifetime. Do not ever think you are without one Severus."

Again Severus nodded, to wary of speaking for fear of losing the mask he always wore. "I shall see you in the morning Minerva. I want to discuss starting Harry on the basics of wizarding. The boy need not be completely ignorant when he goes to Hogwarts."

"Good night Severus," Minerva called, before tossing the floo powder into the fire, but before she stepped in she looked back. "Do not worry so much Severus, something is bound to go right for a change."

Severus knew he wouldn't sleep, no, not till he was sure Black was still in Azkaban, and he set Lupin straight on how he had better avoid him and Harry at all costs. Mentioning to Gertrude to use whatever means she found necessary to anyone who dared to come, was also a plus. That alone would scare off those blasted Girl Scouts and their cookies, and Lupin too if he happened to show up. Closing his eyes Severus fell into fitful dreams, of teenage Severus sitting with a very pretty girl, while she explained the world of Charms to him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Harry woke the next morning very excited. Maybe the man would come back today; maybe he would tell him more about his parents, and then Harry remembered his father's words. They came back to him slowly, as if he had dreamed them. Harry sighed; he wanted to obey his father, and yet he didn't understand why he thought the man would harm him. Slinging his legs over the side of the bed, Harry got up and went to shower. He really hated showering in the morning. At the Dursley's, he had showered late in the night, if at all, for that was when they allowed him. He had gotten used to it, and preferred it, as the warm water used to relax his tired muscles after a long day of chores.

Once showered and dressed, Harry went and took a seat at the table.

"Is Master Harry wishing his usual this morning?"

"No thanks, Gertrude. Can I just have some eggs and toast?"

Harry didn't want anything at all really, but knew Gertrude would then go into the entire thing about how he should eat, as he was a growing wizard. Once Harry had finished breakfast, he actually had no idea what he wanted to do that day. His father was gone to work, which was odd, as he had forgotten to tell Harry good bye, and he never forgot. Suddenly the food Harry had eaten didn't sit well. Had he mad his father angry by speaking to the man? Did his father think he didn't want him because he wanted to know about his parents?

Gertrude saw Harry brooding as he sat at the table, and she knew that Master Snape had also been in a rather strange mood that morning, dark circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept the night before. Taking matter into her own hands, Gertrude went over and nudged Harry.

"Is Master Harry wishing to finish the gardens today?"

Harry's face immediately lit up.

"I thought ... well, I thought I wouldn't be allowed back outside today."

"Why would Master Harry be thinking this?"

Harry wanted to tell Gertrude about how he felt, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"It's not important. Can we go now?"

"Gertrude is needing to finish the kitchen and then we can go. Master Harry is supposed to read the book Master Snape left for him on the table in the sitting room."

Harry wandered what book she was talking about, but when he went into the sitting room, he saw a book labeled Transfiguration: Year One. Harry didn't know what Transfiguration was, but he opened the book and found the pictures inside were all of wand movements. The words with the movements he had never heard of, and they didn't sound like any English he had been taught.

"Gertrude what is this saying?" Harry asked, pointing to one of the pages.

"That is saying to transfigure the book into a pie, of course."

Harry looked at her with a peculiar look.

"How did you know that? I've never seen this language before. They didn't teach it at my school."

Gertrude look appalled.

"Master Harry is not knowing Latin? All wizards is knowing it. They is taught it from small wizards."

Harry now felt embarrassed. Apparently this was just one more thing he was going to be horrible at. Whenever he learned something new at school, for a few seconds, he was elated and then he remembered that out-showing Dudley brought about punishment, and he kept his mouth shut.

"Are you ready to go outside now?"

Harry really wanted to look at the book a bit more. Maybe he could figure out how to say the words if he tried hard enough.

"I guess, but will we have time so that I can read more?"

Gertrude nodded her head yes, and ushered Harry out the back door. Unbeknown to Harry, Gertrude was scanning the entire backyard for any sign of the man. Her Master had told her to not let the man near Harry, and Gertrude would be all too happy to blast the man with a curse.

The had finished planting the seeds Harry had ordered, and Gertrude was just about to water them.

"I am still thinking these will not grow, Master Harry. We just can't find all the things needed."

Harry was busy planting the other flowers and his mind wasn't really on the flowers at all, but at the hedge he kept glancing over at. He had hoped the man would show up, but it seemed his hopes would be dashed today, which was why he hadn't noticed the snake slithering past until it was not but a foot away.

"Master Harry! Do not move!" Gertrude yelled. With a quick snap of her fingers she immobilized the snake. Harry could see the anger in it's eyes at being bound by the curse.

"All I wanted was a bit of sun. It wasn't as if I was going to bite you, unless you tried to harm me."

Harry stared down at the snake, watching it writhe its head back and forth, though that was all it could move.

"Did I just hear you talk to me?"

The snake turned its head towards Harry, and tilted it's head back as far as it could.

"No one of your kind has ever spoken to us. How is it that you can?"

"I don't know," Harry muttered, still frozen where he sat.

He reached out to pet the snake, and quickly drew his hand back when the snake's head popped off. Gertrude flung the snake away from him and started rambling.

"Is Master Harry bitten? Does he need me to call Master Snape?"

"Gertrude, why did you kill it? It was only trying to sun itself, and besides I was having a nice chat with it."

Gertrude stared at Harry.

"Snakes are not to be chatting with; besides, wizards don't talk to snakes."

"Well, I was. I bet he would have told me his name, too, if I had asked, but you popped his head off before I could."

"Gertrude is thinking we should go back inside now."

Harry followed her, too flabbergasted that he had talked to a snake. No one noticed the man sitting in the treetop next door. No one noticed him at all, but he had noticed Harry, and he had watched the entire scene unfold with the snake.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Two hours of Slytherins had given Severus a major headache. All he wanted to do was hex half of them for being so arrogant. Most of them had no idea the delicacy in which to brew a potion. Severus' main complaint was that he had to pretend to favor them. Some of them, yes, they needed that added protection from the stares of the other houses; but others still needed a good swift kick in the arse. All Severus had to do was make it through one last class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and he would be done for the day.

The class started with not much in the way of delays. Severus barked out the assignment and went to his desk to try and finish grading papers, so that he wouldn't have to take them home. Not five minutes into the lesson and he heard a popping sound. That sound sent off alarms, and Severus was on his feet and making his way down the aisles till he spotted the culprit.

"Miss Trundle, is it your intention to kill all your classmates or just yourself?"

Andrea Trundle stared at the Professor, and then back to the cauldron which was now turning a bright yellow color.

"I thought the dragon scales came next; was I wrong?"

Severus sighed and snapped.

"Move aside, you silly girl, before we all end up in the hospital wing. The dragon scales come fourth, not third. Simple reading is all it takes to avoid such things in the future."

Severus quickly vanished the contents of the cauldron and went back to his desk. Only twenty more minutes and he would be free to go home, and then he remembered he promised to start Harry's lessons today.

"Pack up your belongings and go," Severus told his class.

He saw many of the students rushing to gather their things; all but one, and that was Jonathan Kimble. Severus knew the boy was probably wondering why, since most times his potion was at least acceptable, but he cared not.

"Are you having a problem following directions today, Mr. Kimble?

Jonathan raised his head to meet his Professor's gaze, though he looked away quickly when he saw the ominous glare being sent towards him.

"I wanted to finish, sir."

"I can see that you have added three too many unicorn hairs to your potion. It is slightly pink and should be red."

Jonathan turned a bright shade of pink himself, and began muttering underneath his breath.

"If you desire to finish your academic career here at Hogwarts, I suggest you do not finish that statement, Mr. Kimble."

Jonathan dropped his bag, not knowing that Severus had heard him, but hurriedly shoved the rest of his book in and fled out the door. Severus had to smile to himself. His reputation as the hated Potions Professor was still intact, and now he could go home.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry was sitting with the book his father had given him before he left this morning, staring at the pictures. He watched as the match turned itself into a candle that burned brightly, but he was bored. He wanted to go back outside and talk to the snake. As a matter of fact, he wanted to talk to the man even though his father had said not to. He simply couldn't understand what harm it could cause to do either.

Sighing for the second time, Harry stood up and put the book down.

"Gertrude, I am going to take Fred outside for a bit; he is clawing at the door."

Gertrude turned from where she stood by the stove.

"I am not thinking that would be wise, Master Harry."

Harry knew he sounded whiny, but he was going nuts inside so much.

"Gertrude, if we don't let him out, he is going to use Dad's slipper for a loo again, and you know how Dad hates that. I don't want him to be angry with Fred."

Gertrude twisted the towel in her hands.

"Very well, Master Harry, but do hurry. No more than ten minutes, as your father will be home soon."

Harry's face split into a grin and he grabbed up Fred and ran outside. The sun was just peeking over the treetops, and it felt warm against his skin. Harry wanted to find another snake, but he didn't see any around. Just as he was about to give up hope and call Fred back, inside he spotted a snake curled up in the bushes near his flowerbed.

"Hello," Harry called to it.

The snake reared up as if to strike, but once seeing the boy walk over, settled back down.

"Hello, young one."

Harry wasted no time, because he knew Gertrude would be calling him back in. With a firm grip on Fred to keep him from trying to get to the snake, Harry leaned over to whisper.

"If you could, when you have to go, will you go over there?" he asked, pointing to the flowerbed.

"A very odd request, young one."

"I know, but see, I want the flowers to grow, and they won't unless you help. I promise I will come back and talk to you, but for now, I have to go back inside."

The snake slithered closer to Harry, and Harry reached out to stroke it.

"You are soft and slippery."

The snake said nothing in return, content to be rubbed, but the man watching from the treetops almost toppled out of it screaming. Remus Lupin had seen enough. He would face Severus again. If the man kept no better watch over Harry than to let him talk to snakes, then he would tell someone, but who could he trust? Thinking no one really would offer him help, Remus apparated away to find Severus Snape and have it out once and for all.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Severus had only to finish gathering his things before he was to leave for the day. He was putting the last of the potion's stock on his shelves when he heard the door to his classroom creak closed. Immediately his hand went to his wand. Although he was at Hogwarts, years of being a spy had made him wary, even here. As carefully as he could, he sat down the last three vials, and peered around the door. He half expected to find a student cowering somewhere near one of the desks, but who he saw made his blood boil.

"Lupin, how dare you to show your face again? Do you honestly think that at some point I won't hex you?"

Lupin looked just as livid and his usual cowardice was nowhere to be seen as he made it to where Severus stood in two quick strides.

"I came here to speak to you about Harry."

"Silence!" Severus yelled, quickly waving his wand across his door, placing the silencing charms up before anything else could be said. One he was sure they were in place, he grabbed Remus by the collar.

"How dare you show your face here! How dare you speak his name in my presence!"

Remus twisted out of Severus' grip and found himself at wand point.

"Are you going to kill me, Severus? Or simply curse me?"

Severus lowered his wand the tiniest bit, but still kept it on Remus.

"I should kill you where you stand. It is nothing more than you would have done to me."

Remus' face fell a bit, but he puffed back up.

"That is in the past, Severus. Can't you leave the past alone? Can't you ever forgive someone for their misdeeds?"

"I shall never forgive you, Lupin. You stole my friendship and used me, and when I needed you, I got nothing in return. You should have helped me, but you turned your back on me, and I shall never forget."

"Why can't you forget? Why is it so hard?"

Severus wrenched his sleeve up, showing the dark mark to Remus.

"This is why I can never forget! This reminds me each day of how stupid I was to trust you."

"It wasn't my fault, Severus. I did not make you take the mark!"

Remus was now red-faced and shouting, his resolve gone.

Severus' face twisted in both anger and rage, as he once again brought his wand up to Remus' face.

"I trusted you, and you betrayed me to Black, and then, when I needed you most of all, when I reached out to you for help, you again played the coward. I begged you to help me escape my parents, so that I would not have to take the mark, but instead, you told them where I was. I paid the price for your helplessness. You have always been a coward, and always will be."

"I didn't know what to do, Severus. What would you have done when faced down by your father at wand point?"

Severus let the emotion show through for a split second, his face tense and rigid to hold back the tears.

"I would have fought him, fought for what I believed in. Any man would have done the same, but you are not a man."

Remus now was shadowed in his own memories.

"What would fighting him have gotten me? What did it ever get you but a beating and still having to watch your mother die?"

"How dare you! Yes, I watched her die, but at least I had the guts to try, you never did! Were you there when he dragged me to be branded like cattle? Were you there when Lily and James were slaughtered by the Dark Lord? No! You were cowering somewhere. Even the oaf, Hagrid, came to stand against the Death Eaters."

"I wanted to come, but I was in the middle of a transition. What good would I have been?"

"You should have came on your hands and knees, bleeding, and done what any friend would do, but you know nothing of friendship, nothing of decency. Because of that, Harry spent years being tortured by his relatives."

At the mention of Harry's name, Remus remembered what he had come for.

"Did you know that he speaks to snakes, Severus? Did you realize that the boy show signs of the Dark Lord's powers?"

"Did I not say to stay away from him? Did I not tell you that I would personally kill you myself if you dared to harm him?"

"I would never harm Harry. He is the last remaining part of Lily and James. I would die for him."

Severus snorted, and glared.

"I highly doubt that, Lupin. You never even inquired about the boy. You never once thought it prudent to even check on him, to see the abuse, to see him go hungry. Where were you when they tossed him out on his own at eight years old? Where were you when he crouched in an old tree for warmth?"

"If I had only known! I would be there for him if only you would allow it, Severus. I can't see you being a father figure regardless. What kind of example do you have to follow?"

Severus pointed his wand straight at Lupin's throat.

"I am the one who held him for weeks on end while he screamed each night. I am the one who sat with him while he cried about his abuse, and I am the one he calls Dad, not you Lupin. My example is the only one I have, and that is to not let history repeat itself. Run along, Lupin, before my self control wavers and I kill you."

"Severus, you wouldn't," Remus gasped, fear evident in his eyes.

"I would, just like you held me at wand point, calling me a traitor in front of others when I returned with the Dark Mark. Just like you never stood up for me at my hearing and sent me to Azkaban for those months. Yes, I sat there in that hell and thought of only one thing, and that was my stupidity for ever trusting you to help me. Now leave my sight, and if I ever see you near Harry, you can believe that I shall have no problem in killing you before you damage him as you did our friendship."

Lupin turned on his heel and walked away, but stopped before he got to the door.

"I was never one to stand up to others, but I swear to you this, Severus, I would never harm him."

"Tell your lies to someone else, Lupin, for I have seen too many times how they are simply that; lies."

Lupin closed the door, and Severus facade of bravery sagged. He wanted nothing more than to curse that wretched man, but some part of him realized Harry needed him safe and not in prison. Staring down at his dark mark, he realized that the only way to keep Harry from him was to tell him the truth, the entire truth. This was going to be a very long night, and he hoped in the end that the nine year old he had come to love and cherish would understand that he, too, could make mistakes.

A/N: See you next week! When Severus and harry have a talk about the past. 


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Harry had been in his room since the incident with the snake. He knew Gertrude was only trying to protect him, and before today he, too, might have been scared out of his wits. The snake, though, wasn't evil like everyone said; they, too, were just creatures trying to survive, much like he had.  
Once again his Dad seemed to be running late, and Harry knew that not much kept him from being on time. Harry was a bit worried about him finding out about the snake to begin with. True, his father had never given him any reason to think he would hurt him, but then again Harry never thought his Uncle Vernon had much reason either. Harry was so scared his stomach began to feel queasy, and he didn't think he wanted any roasted pork even though it smelled quite good. The feeling intensified when he heard the front door open and he knew his father was home.  
Severus was so tired. His mind was whirling with just what he was going to tell Harry, how to tell him, and even though he would never admit it to anyone else, a bit scared of Harry' reaction. Would he think less of him? Would he too have that look of disappointment in his eyes that others had when they found out? 

"Sir, sir ..." Gertrude was actually tugging on Severus' robes.  
"What is it?" Severus said a bit too harshly.  
Gertrude stepped back and stopped tugging.

"Is sir ready for his dinner, as I have been keeping it warm for him?"

Severus blinked once and then nodded.

"If you will set the table, I shall be ready in just a moment."

Severus really wanted to talk to Harry, but knew the boy probably was hungry, and had been waiting. He opened the door to Harry's room and found the boy sitting on the bed, Fred in his lap.

"Dinner is ready."

Severus turned to leave to wash up, but something stopped him, something about the way that Harry did not jump up and run to the door past him as he had each day.  
"Are you not well"  
Harry looked up, and planted a smile on his face.

"No, I'm fine. Did you have a good day?"

Severus tried to keep the scowl off his face and the contempt out of his voice.

"We shall talk after dinner. There are a few things I wish to tell you, and there is no reason we should ruin a good meal before discussing them.  
Severus left then and Harry's heart began to race. His father obviously not had a good day, and there was no way Gertrude would forget to mention the snake. Shuffling his feet, Harry made his way to the table and flopped down in the chair. Not five minutes later his father appeared and took his seat and Gertrude brought the meal out.  
"Everything looks wonderful, Gertrude"  
"Gertrude is thanking Master Snape. She is knowing you need a good meal after a long day at work."

Gertrude turned to wash up the pots and pans while Severus and Harry ate. Severus filled his plate, and began eating, because the faster he was done, the faster they could get the talk over with. He noticed, however, that Harry was picking at his food, running his fork over it without really eating much.

"Harry, are you not feeling well? Did you spend too much time outside"  
Harry lifted his head and faked a smile.

"Honest Dad, I'm fine. Just not hungry, I don't think."

If Harry thought he would fool his father, it was short-lived when Gertrude next spoke.  
"Did that snake bite you, Master Harry? Is Gertrude needing to get Master Severus any potions for you?"

Gertrude was hopping up and down now, scared that she had let some harm come to her young Master.  
Severus was on his feet and beside Harry in a flash.

"What snake? Did it bite you?"

Severus was checking Harry's arms and legs over and feeling his forehead for a fever.  
"Dad, the snake didn't bite me, it talked to me. I think it was just lonely"  
Severus stopped, his hand on Harry head.

"You say it talked to you, but that is improbable"  
"No really, Dad. I think it was a girl snake, though I am not sure about that. She seemed very nice, and told me how she came out just to catch a bit of sun. Gertrude scared her though, and then, since she killed the other one, I thought she might kill this one, too"  
Severus was now reeling from all this.

"How can you talk to snakes? No one has had that ability since he Dark Lord himself"  
"Who is the Dark Lord?" Harry asked, forgetting that he heard the name before.  
Severus stared at both Harry and Gertrude.

"I think it is high time we had a talk."

Harry flinched as Severus stood, cowering a bit in his chair.  
Severus almost crumbled where he stood. He knew the signs, and it made his heart lurch.

"I am not angry with you, Harry, just a bit shocked is all, but you must know that I would never hurt you or ridicule you for something that is not your fault"  
Harry seemed to relax a bit then, and wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Thanks Dad, I was worried that you would be mad"  
Severus picked Harry up and carried him to the sitting room.

"How could I be angry with you? Come, it is time we had our talk. Know that this is something I never wanted to tell you, but I see no way out of it now."

Harry propped himself up in the corner of the couch, and waited for his father to sit down.

Severus didn't know where to start, and he sat there in silence for a very long time. Truth be told, he was afraid to tell anyone, to let down his guard again. With the inhale of a deep breath, he began.  
"A long time ago I was a child..."

This provoked a small snicker from Harry, which he chose to ignore.

"...My father was much like your Uncle, very demanding and swift to dole out punishments for the least infraction."

Severus looked to Harry again, and saw that he now had his full attention.  
"I tried to please my father, but nothing ever seemed good enough, and then one day, I got my Hogwarts letter. I was thrilled and headed off to school. It was hard at first, as I was a loner and in a strange place, but I found many people wanted to be my friend because of who my father was. One of those people was Lucius Malfoy. I soon found out he was only my friend because I was the son of a Death Eater"  
"What is a Death Eater"  
"We will get to that soon enough. As I was saying, I soon learned that Lucius was not truly a friend, and I found myself spending lots of time alone. This is when I met your mother and the three boys she often associated with. Your father and Sirius were a rowdy bunch and often found themselves in trouble."

"Really?" Harry gasped, not ever believing his parents troublemakers.  
"Really," Severus said. "I often found them sitting in detention in Potions and that is where I spent a lot of my time, but one day I found myself out by the lake and there sat someone else, Remus Lupin"  
"Is that the man from the other day"  
"Yes, indeed it is"  
"What did he do to you, to make you so angry? Was it because he told about your secret place"  
"That was only part of it, Harry, if you will let me, I shall tell you."

Harry again grew quiet, drawing his knees up to his chest. Severus wanted to tell Harry that everything was fine, but he knew he was on the verge of walking away from the conversation if he didn't finish.  
"I saw Remus sitting outside all alone. He looked as if he had been in a fight, scratches all over him, and he was crying."

A nod from Harry showed Severus he knew how Remus felt.

"When I asked him who he had been fighting with, he said no one and I did not believe him. Of course, I was wrong, for he had been fighting with no one. You see Remus changed with each full moon"  
"Changed? Into what?" Harry inquired.  
"A werewolf," Severus said, and Harry's eyes grew to the size of saucers. 

"Those are real"  
"They are indeed. I spoke to Remus for hours and he explained he had been bitten as a child. People often shunned him because he was different, which is a mistake. He had not chosen to be bitten, and therefore he was alone because of something he had no control over. We became friends, each day meeting by the lake, and we kept our friendship a secret from all but one"  
"Why would you keep it a secret"  
"In that day, it was not common for one of Slytherin house to befriend someone from another house. That still stands today, I am afraid, though it shouldn't"  
"Then who is the one other person who knew"  
Severus smiled despite the seriousness of the talk.

"Your mother. I never could keep a secret from her, and when she asked, I spilled everything to her"  
"So you liked my mum, didn't you?"

A small smile flitted across Harry's face.  
Severus cleared his throat.

"I did indeed, from her fiery red hair, to the way she stood up for those who couldn't or wouldn't. She was one of a kind"  
Harry's face held the same smile and Severus paused for a moment to recall her before going on.

⌠When I reached my sixth year, my father told me it was time for me to take the mark. By this time, Remus and I had long since quarreled over my mother's death and him bringing Sirius to our secret place, but I had no one else to turn to"  
"Why didn't you tell my mum, you said you were friends"  
Severus sighed.

"I am afraid that was simply bad judgment on my behalf. I didn't want to seem weak to her, so I said nothing. I went to Remus instead, thinking this once he would understand my dilemma. I told him my father planned to have me marked that very weekend and begged him to hide me, and he agreed. What I didn't know was how he would betray me in the end"  
Harry moved a bit closer to his father, wanting to hold his hands which were now gripping the couch firmly.

"I planned on meeting Remus by the lake and we were going to run off together and hide. When I arrived, however, I found not only Remus, but also my father. You see, my father had learned of our friendship, and spoke to Remus"  
"He just told on you"  
"It was a bit more than that, but yes, he revealed the plan to my father. As a reward, my father allowed Remus to come along. He watched as I was marked against my will, and said nothing. When we returned to Hogwarts, Remus ignored me for days, until I found myself sitting by the lake again. I soon realized I was not alone and turned to see Remus along with James and Sirius"  
"My Dad ... I mean James was there"  
"He was. Remus told them what had happened and Sirius was all too eager to turn in a Death Eater. He and James both hexed me before I could reach my wand, and I found myself at their mercy"  
"Did they hurt you?" Harry whispered.  
Severus swallowed the bile in his throat.

"Their plan was to have a bit of fun with me before turning me over to the Ministry. Curses flew from their wands as I could do nothing. In the end, I begged for Remus to help me, to make them stop, but he stood there like a coward and did nothing. I was furious! He could have stopped them from doing it, just like he could have remained silent to my father. He watched them brand me like cattle as I screamed for mercy, just as he was watching them hex me without helping me"  
"What happened?" Harry asked, now sitting right next to Severus.  
"I was just before losing consciousness when someone sent Sirius flying backwards with a hex. When I turned my head, I saw your mother heading towards us, her wand trained on James next"  
Harry again smiled, and Severus went on.

"She was yelling and screaming for them to stop, but Sirius was having none of that. He was hell bent on seeing me rot in Azkaban for my sins, he said. Lily was furious with them, calling them cowards for trying to gang up on one person. When Sirius revealed that I was a Death Eater and showed her my mark, she broke into tears"  
"Why did she cry, Dad"  
"I shamed her. I took the mark of Death Eater, and that meant I was supposed to kill all that were not purebloods, all that weren't like me, which meant your mother"  
Harry flinched, tears welling in his eyes.

"Did you hurt her?

Severus wanted to bolt for the door, to run as fast as he had as a child and hide, but he stood his ground and reached his hand out to Harry.

"Yes, I did hurt her. I took the mark, and that is what hurt her. Even though she saw the Dark Mark staring back at her, she still would not back down. She told the others she would turn them in and have them expelled if they said anything. The four of them argued for over an hour, but in the end, your mother brandishing a wand was enough to scare most people. She released me from the body bind and turned to leave. I begged her to understand that I never wanted the mark, but she shook her head"  
"Did she turn away from you like the rest of them? Did she ... abandon you too"  
Severus' own eyes filled with tears.

"I thought she had, but it was Gertrude that told us differently. It was she that told me of the mysterious meals left by my door, and now I know that Lily never did shun me as I thought. She was always a friend, and that is why I tried to warn her of the Dark Lord's attack, but I was too late"  
"How were you too late"  
"I discovered the Dark Lord's plan to ... well, to kill you. He would stop at nothing to get the desired result, and I was terrified. I knew she had a secret keeper, but I also knew that Sirius had betrayed her, for the Dark Lord had found out. Your mother fought bravely Harry, she gave her life for you, sacrificing her own"  
Harry was now sobbing, his face covered with his hands.

"I got her killed," he said over and over.  
Severus pulled Harry to him.

"That is nonsense! The Dark Lord would have killed her regardless, and then you. She died to save you, and I, for one, am glad you are here, for then I would not have a son I love as much as I love you"  
"Does this mean that you are still a Death Eater? Does it mean one day that he will come back"  
Severus knew the question was coming, and he feared the answer would ruin everything with Harry.

"I am still a Death Eater, but nothing would ever come between you and I."

He waited hesitantly to see Harry's reaction, praying it wasn't one of fear.  
Harry sat for a minute as if considering what he was told, and then he reached out his hand, placing it on Severus'.

"Since my mum isn't here to protect you anymore, then I will, Dad. I won't let them hurt you anymore"  
All of Severus' well placed walls crumbled and he grabbed Harry up in his arms.

"You are the one redeeming thing in my life. The only thing that makes my existence seem worthwhile. I promise you that I will be a better father than my own."

Harry clung to him as if he let go his father might disappear, but Severus pulled Harry away from him for a second.

"Do you see now why I asked that you don't speak to Remus again? He would betray you in the end"  
"Do you really think he would, Dad"  
"I really think that he would turn coward and run at the first sign of trouble, leaving you to face whatever danger came about. Trust me on this, Harry, and stay away from him"  
Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck again.

"I promise, Dad. I won't talk to him anymore"  
Satisfied that Harry wouldn't, Severus pulled away again.

"Since neither of us really had any dinner, how about a nice cup of hot chocolate and a few biscuits before bed?"

"Dessert without any dinner?" Harry questioned.  
"We shall make an exception just this once, granted that you have a big breakfast before Minerva gets here tomorrow afternoon to start your lessons"  
"It a deal!" Harry said, and two cups and a plate full of sugar covered biscuits popped up on the small table. Both Harry and Severus spent the rest of the night talking about different things, some about Lily, and some about the upcoming lessons. Soon Harry's eyes were drooping, and Severus put down his cup.

"I think it is time for bed."

Severus went to place his cup and saucer in the sink, but when he returned, he found Harry already asleep.

Leaning over, he picked the child up and toted him to his room, carefully removing his shoes and socks and tucking him beneath the covers. Before Severus turned to leave, he glanced down at the boy. He was so forgiving, so trustful, just like Lily, but Severus hoped he could teach Harry that not all people were good. From the small whimper coming from Harry, Severus knew that Harry had experienced this first hand at the hands of Vernon Dursley, something he planned to rectify in the end. Closing the door, Severus headed to his own room. Everyone was blissfully unaware of one Remus Lupin who stood in the small shack just outside Hogwarts, a cauldron beneath him, a book in hand. 

"If I can't talk to Harry, then perhaps I can show him what it was like before his mother died, before the Dark Lord took her and James from me and him."

Again he stirred the potion, four times counterclockwise. It would be ready by morning, and then he hoped he would find a way to give it to Harry, a way to show him that he really did care. But if Severus found out, there would be no stopping him from killing Lupin. Remus was prepared to take the chance that it would show Harry that he was good at one time, that he, too, wasn't always a coward.

A/N: See you next week! 


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Remus was exhausted. Not only was the full moon this very night, but he had been up till dawn preparing the potion. He was never that good at Potions, that was usually James' forte', but after three tries, he had successfully made it. The potion had a slightly yellow tint, though it would blend well with most teas, mistaken for honey. Remus now only had to figure out how to get Harry to drink it. Severus was wrong, he just knew it. Harry would remember the times he had spent with Remus, and he would beg his father to allow their friendship. There was no other way, at least Remus didn't think so, and he headed to the only person he knew, Minerva.

It didn't take him long to apparate to the outskirts of Hogsmeade, and after taking the secret passageway they found as children, he was inside the school. Remus waited inside the empty classroom until the last class before lunch. He knew that Minerva was often preparing for her next class for at least a few minutes before lunch, and with that hope, he slipped inside her classroom and waited for her to notice him.

The very idea was bad, as Minerva McGonagall didn't become Deputy Headmistress for nothing, and Remus found himself pinned up against the wall, and unable to move within seconds.

"State your business!" Minerva shouted from behind her desk.

"Minerva, It is me, Remus."

Minerva released the spell and Remus found himself shielding the potion in his pocket.

"What are you doing here? Are there problems with the werewolves? Is it time for your potion?"

"True, it is time for my potion, but that is not why I am here. I came to see you."

Minerva was skeptical. It was not that she didn't adore her former Gryffindors, but this was unusual.

"Why have you come now, Remus?"

"I came because of Harry. I know he lives with Severus. What I didn't know was that he calls Severus Dad."

Minerva walked closer, waving her wand and placing the silencing charms on the door.

"You should not have come, Remus. How you know about Harry is beyond me, but I take it that Severus is not happy about it."

"He said he would kill me if I tried to talk to Harry. He is deranged, I tell you!"

"Severus Snape is not deranged. He is a good father who is simply looking out for the best interest of his son. You would do well to stay away from him."

"I only want to see Harry. He is the last link to James and Lily."

"He will be just fine, and I can guarantee Severus meant what he said, and you two have a very dysfunctional past as it is. Do you truly wish to test his limits?"

"I'll bide my time, Minerva, but I will not stay away forever."

"I must be going," Minerva said, basically shutting down the conversation.

Remus felt as if he had just been shooed away like a child. He shuffled towards the door, and took one last look back.

"I will not be denied forever, Minerva. I loved them, too."

"You should have shown it a bit sooner then."

The door was shut and Remus turned to leave when he saw the house elf walking towards Minerva's door.

"You, there, where are you going?"

The house elf almost dropped the tray it was carrying in its hands.

"I is Loopy, sir, and I is bringing the tea and juice that the Professor asked for."

"I see several cups there; just where is she going that she needs so many?"

"Loopy is not knowing where or why, sir. Loopy is only a house elf that does as he is asked."

It was like a light bulb went off in Remus' head. He had but a few hours before he transformed, but here, staring him in the face was the perfect opportunity.

"Leave the tray at the door and go."

The house elf looked hesitant to obey, but house elves were trained to obey orders, so Loopy left the tray and with a pop, was gone. Remus knew he didn't have much time at all so he pulled the vial from his pocket.

The yellowish tinge was perfect, he hoped. It would bring about the memories without Harry even realizing it. He would remember his parents, and Remus, too. Looking at the tea and then the juice, he poured the entire vial into the juice, knowing that it had to be for Harry. Satisfied that it would work, Remus sneaked off down the hall after tapping lightly on the door. Within a few hours, Harry would recall the man his father had forbade him to see.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry had been waiting all day to begin his classes, and finally, he saw his father step through the door. But behind him also walked in Professor McGonagall.

"Harry, it is good to see you," she greeted.

Harry stopped mid-stride as he was about to grab his father up in a hug as usual, and stood straighter.

"Good afternoon to you, too."

Severus quirked his eyebrows at that. It wasn't that Harry didn't have good manners, but that he was unused to the formality at home.

"We can begin your lessons as soon as you wish, and I have brought refreshments for later."

"Gertrude is having refreshments for her Masters," the house elf chimed in, a bit offended.

"My apologies, Gertrude. I did not mean to offend, I am just unused to having a house elf when not at Hogwarts, for I do not have one of my own."

Gertrude said nothing more, but Harry could see the small glare behind her eyes. He didn't know why she disliked the Professor so much. He turned back to his father, who was now standing beside him.

"Hi Dad," he said, blushing a bit for not noticing that he was that close.

Severus smiled down at him.

"It was my understanding that when I came home, I was to receive something."

"What?" Harry asked.

Severus enveloped Harry in a hug, picking him up off the floor.

"I could have sworn some young man usually rushes me at the door, almost barreling me over in the process to greet me."

Harry laughed and returned the gesture, glad his Dad was home from work.

"I just thought ... well, you know, since the Professor was here..."

"Yes, well, Minerva is probably reeling in shock behind me, but I care not. It is good to be home away from the insufferable students."

Minerva, who was truly in awe at the drastic change in Severus, said nothing but waited for him to place Harry back on the floor.

"Now Harry, if you will open your book to the page on transfiguring the matchbook into an actual book, we can begin."

Harry did as he was asked, but couldn't see how he was going to perform the spell. After the last time, his father refused to let him hold a wand.

"How are we going to practice it?"

Minerva pulled a toy wand from her robes and handed it over to Harry.

"We shall use this."

Harry handled the wand, twirling it around in his hand, but it didn't feel right, not like the other wand.

"If you say so," he said, and stood ready to perform the spell.

Several tries later and Harry was frustrated.

"Can we move on the something else?"

Minerva looked to Severus and he shook his head yes.

"How about we work on your arithmacy? I have brought a book."

Harry worked through most of the problems without much help, to Minerva's amazement.

"It seems you are a natural at this, Harry."

"I had to do the shopping and help out with other things at my old place. It just comes easy."

"I see, "Minerva said, biting down the insult to the Dursley's that was on the tip of her tongue.

"I'm kind of hungry, can we stop for now?"

"Master Harry is hungry? Gertrude shall be getting his dinner ready in two shakes."

"In the meantime, why don't we have a bit of tea and juice?" Severus suggested, knowing Gertrude would be less likely to quip about it if he was the one who offered.

Harry beamed when Minerva produced three cups out of thin air. He hoped one day he could do the same when he was a wizard. His father and the Professor had tea, while Harry took the offered cup of juice and biscuit.

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Harry," Minerva said, sipping at her tea.

"Anything on the whereabouts of your old friend, Severus?"

Severus knew she was speaking about Lucius, and tried to hide his displeasure.

"I have spoken to him once, though I doubt we will be crossing paths again soon."

"I had a visitor today," Minerva told him.

Harry wasn't really paying much attention. He was hungry and found the only way to stave off the hunger might be to drink all his juice down, and hope his father didn't see him grab the other biscuit. As he was sitting there, hoping Gertrude would hurry along, he began to drift off to sleep.

He hadn't been sleepy before now, and he didn't know why he was now. It was as if something was pulling him into sleep. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he did, he saw his mum, and surprisingly enough, he saw her carrying a baby. He didn't feel alarmed at the sight, but instead, very curious to know if the baby was himself.

"He is adorable, Lily, and he has your eyes."

"Let's hope he doesn't have my temper, too," Lily laughed.

Minerva smiled. "I can think of a time or two that temper has served you well," she said, taking Harry from Lily.

Lily smiled as she turned to leave, wait ... she was leaving him. Suddenly Harry felt abandoned, and yet the baby in his dream seemed content. Harry tried to fight to get back to his mum, even though the baby in the dream couldn't.

"You and James be careful."

"Aren't I always?"

"What you are is a wolf in sheep's clothing. That smile and innocence does not work on me, Lily Potter. I know you can be a handful to deal with."

"You always did know me best, Oma."

Minerva smiled and Lily left out the door. Harry was now agitated. What did that word mean?

He jerked in the dream, and found himself waking up on the floor to his surprise.

"That was the shortest nap in history," his father commented.

Harry blushed. "Sorry, didn't know I was tired. I don't feel tired at all. Is dinner ready?"

Severus now laughed.

"I see you have woken up hungry as well. Come, dinner is being set out now."

Harry made his way to the table, and Minerva got up to leave.

"I shall see you again soon, Harry. Wonderful progress today. You shall make a great asset to Hogwarts."

Harry beamed at her.

"Thank you, Oma," he said, before taking his seat at the table.

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you call me?" said asked, turning a bit white.

"Errrr, Oma. I'm sorry, have I said something wrong?"

"No dear, its just I haven't heard that name in a very long time. Good day to you both," she said before leaving.

Once outside, Minerva had to shake off the strange feeling. Only Lily had ever called her that. Why had suddenly Harry used it? She didn't know, but what she did know was that it was the strangest thing ever.

Harry and Severus enjoyed a nice dinner, and Harry found himself yawning again.

"Sleepy already?"

"I swear I'm not Dad, I don't know why I keep yawning."

"I think you are more tired than you let on. Perhaps a nice bath, and then an early night?"

Harry agreed, the bath would feel great, as his arms seemed a bit achy. He filled the tub with the bubble bath Severus had given him, and climbed in. The water felt great, and he washed quickly so he could lounge in the water for a bit before getting out. His eyes felt like they had lead in them, and he soon found himself drifting off again, almost as if he were half asleep and half awake.

This time, he saw his father, and two more boys, the ones from the picture.

"Remus, why don't you just stop whimpering and tell us where the greasy bastard's secret place is?"

"I promised I would not tell, and I won't. You should understand keeping secrets, Padfoot."

Severus had been listening, Harry could see him standing behind the tree. Once the other two left, Harry saw his Dad walk over to the man named Remus.

"I wanted to thank you for not falling to their bribes to reveal the place."

"I would never do anything to harm you, Severus. Now, how about a game of Quidditch before bed?"

"You know we are not allowed on the Quidditch pitch after dark."

"Severus, when are you going to learn to break a rule now and then? How are you going to try out for seeker if you don't practice?"

"All right, we shall go, but if we are caught, I shall hex you."

"Agreed then."

Harry watched as the scene disappeared and realized he was still in the tub. He got out and dried off quickly, put on his pajamas and hopped into bed. Just as he settled in, his father came into the room.

"I see you are already in bed. Perhaps you were more tired than you thought. Should we make it a quick story tonight?"

Harry nodded and Severus took a seat on the side of his bed, telling Harry the story of the Goblin revolution of 1874. What Harry didn't know was it was in fact, history, and the knowledge would come in handy once he got to Hogwarts. To Harry, it was just another bedtime story that he enjoyed. Once the story was over, Severus leaned over and dampened the lights in the room. Placing a kiss on Harry's brow, he said goodnight.

"Dad, were you good at Quidditch?"

Severus turned and smiled. "I was not the best, but yes, I was a fair player. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, but I bet you were the best seeker ever."

Severus blanched. Had he ever mentioned to Harry that he played Seeker? Shrugging it off that he had, Severus turned out the light completely.

"Sleep well, Harry."

Harry turned over and felt the tug of sleep. He didn't know he was in for a night of dreams, but he did shiver in his sleep when he heard the howl from what he guessed was a coyote outside.

A/N: See you next week! 


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Severus and Harry spent the next few days going over The History of Magic lessons. Harry had been deprived of magical knowledge and the lessons, and though boring, they brought about many discussions. Severus could even admit that some of Harry's questions were very well thought out for one so young.

"You seem to have grasped the Goblin War of 1846; would you like to move on now, or have a bit of lunch?"

"Can we have lunch? I'm starving," and the growl coming from Harry's stomach confirmed that. Gertrude brought them both soup and sandwiches, and then returned to the kitchen to finish up.

"Dad, why did the Goblins have so many wars? Are they that mean or angry all the time?"

Severus tried to think of an answer that was simple, but realistically there wasn't one. Sighing, he began.

"Goblins were once treated as nothing more than house elves. Though their magic is powerful, once bound to their Masters, they were not allowed to use it against them."

"You mean Gertrude has powerful magic, too?"

Severus chuckled thinking back to his loyal house elf trying to dismember Minerva.

"They do indeed, but they seldom use it unless provoked."

"You see Harry, Goblins were treated this way because they were different. You see, even in the magical world, people are not tolerant of those that are different."

"Do you mean like purebloods?" Harry whispered.

"Not just purebloods, Harry. Any race that was deemed dangerous. Even giants like Hagrid were considered a threat to wizardkind."

"Was Remus?" And at the look from Severus, Harry explained more. "I mean, he was different. Did they treat him badly because of it?"

Severus wanted to lie and tell Harry no, that Remus brought his misery on himself, but he couldn't lie, not about something that important.

"Remus, though to me still a nuisance and a traitor, did not, in fact, deserve some of the treatment bestowed upon him. Often he was ridiculed for his condition, one that was not his fault."

"Why can't people just treat each other nicely? Why can't they understand how much it hurts when people look at you like you don't belong? Like when they made mum cry that day in the Potion's Lab and you put the orange liquid in their cauldrons and made them bubble over and give them boils?"

Severus shook his head, both lost in the memory, and knowing he hadn't mentioned it to Harry.

"How did you know about that?"

He was curious as to all the topics Harry kept bringing up lately, and he waited for the explanation if there was one.

"I don't know, I just remember it is all."

Severus pondered that for a moment.

"You can't possibly have remembered it Harry, you weren't even born yet."

Harry's face wrinkled up in thought.

"But, I can see them laughing at her and everything. She even charmed one girl's hair into worms, didn't she?"

Severus ended the conversation there.

"Harry have you seen other things? Are there things you didn't remember before?"

Harry smiled.

"I remember you thinking about kissing mum, but you didn't because she could run faster than you, and you couldn't catch her."

Severus was shocked. To his knowledge, no one knew about that except himself and Lily, and then it dawned on him.

"Harry have you spoken to the man I asked you not to speak to?"

Harry shook his head.

"No, Dad, honest. I haven't even been outside today."

Severus wanted to believe Harry, but the memories just weren't possible for him to have.

"I think that is enough lessons for today. Why don't you go and take a nap?"

"But, I'm not even tired," Harry protested.

"Be that as it may, go lie down until I come and call you for dinner."

Harry got up and went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He wondered why his father was suddenly so upset. Was he not supposed to mention the kiss, or almost kiss? Harry guessed he embarrassed him, and that was what provoked him being sent to bed. Better to not say anything at all, Harry thought. Hadn't he been told by the Dursley's not to speak unless spoken to? Hadn't he learned that his thoughts didn't matter? Rolling over, Harry counted the tiles on the ceiling until his eyes began to droop. It wasn't long and he was asleep despite his earlier claim not to be sleepy.

Severus paced back and forth till he felt as if he would burn a hole in the carpet. How could Harry know things from before he was born if he hadn't spoken to Remus, and when had he spoken to him?

"Gertrude," he called, and within seconds the house elf was at his side. "Has Harry been outside today?"

"No, Master Snape, sir. Harry has been inside all day long."

"What about the day before? Did he take Fred outside to play, or work in the garden?"

"We is going outside two days ago, but we is not staying out there but an hour. Gertrude is letting Fred out today."

This perplexed Severus even more. Had he missed something? Was Harry remembering his thoughts? He knew he would get to the bottom of this one way or another, and that is when the scream echoed from Harry's room.

His heart pounding in his ears, Severus was at Harry's door, wand drawn in moments. He flung it open and found Harry huddled against the headboard, rocking back and forth. Severus wasted no time getting to his side.

"Harry. what is it? Have you had a bad dream?"

Severus pulled the child to him, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders for he seemed cold.

"I saw... I can't believe that could happen to someone. Why Dad?"

Severus wiped the tears from Harry's face, and handed him a handkerchief.

"What did you see, Harry? Tell me."

Harry took a hold of Severus' sleeve, gathering it up in his hands till the knuckles turned white.

"I saw him get bitten, he lived but the other boy, Dad ... the other boy died."

Severus had heard just about enough.

"Harry who did you see get bitten, and by what?"

Severus wanted to know and if he had even an inkling it was Remus Lupin he would find him and Merlin help the man.

"I saw the little boy, the one with the brown hair. He was on a picnic, and his mum and dad didn't even hear him yell. Why did that happen, Dad? What about his friend? Is he all right?"

Severus' heart froze. Harry was speaking about Lupin, and the friend he saw die was none other than Lupin's own cousin who the werewolf had mauled on its way to get to Lupin. Now, what Severus didn't know was how Harry had seen any of this.

"Harry, it was a long time ago, and the one bitten is fine now. It was only a dream."

Harry continued to trembled beside him. You could see the sweat forming on his brow, and yet he shook even harder.

"Why don't you go and wash your face, and see if Gertrude needs any help in the kitchen?"

Harry didn't want to even move from the bed. What if the wolfman were waiting for him somewhere in the house.

"Will you come with me?" he whispered.

Severus picked him up and stood him on the floor.

"Certainly."

He waited while Harry washed his face, and then walked the boy into the kitchen. The room seemed a bit dark, and Severus could see Harry waiting for something to jump out of any shadow. With his wand he lit the two wall sconces.

"I must go and freshen up before dinner. Will you be all right here with Gertrude?"

Harry wanted to say no, but he didn't want to seem like a baby. After all he was nine years old.

"I'll be okay."

Severus nodded and went into his room, placing silencing charms on the door. He went to his fireplace and threw in the floo powder, shouting out McGonagall's office. Within a couple minutes Minerva was coming through.

"What is it Severus? I am expected in the Great Hall."

"Have you seen Lupin recently?"

The look on Minerva's face said all that Severus needed to know.

"When? and why did you not tell me. I thought I made it clear that he is trying to harm Harry."

"I saw him at Hogwarts, Severus, and he made no clear motive to see Harry. I told him to leave Harry be, that he was fine where he was."

"Well, you words fell on deaf ears, Minerva. Somehow he has gotten to Harry. I don't know how, but Harry is remembering things that he can't possibly know. Things that happened before he was born. Can you explain it otherwise?"

"But how? He and I only spoke for a few minutes, and then I shooed him away as I was headed here."

Minerva's face turned ashen then.

"You don't think, no, he couldn't possibly have done anything."

Severus' head jerked up.

"What? What could he have not possibly done? You underestimate Remus Lupin. He is nothing if not conniving and manipulative."

Minerva cleared her throat.

"I had a house elf bring me the refreshments that day to bring here. Do you think he tampered with them in any way?"

"I do not think he tampered with them, I know he did."

Severus paced back and forth.

"I will figure out what it is. Until then, won't you come through and watch Harry for the evening?"

Minerva was too rattled to deny him.

"I will go and inform the Headmaster that I have prior plans for dinner and will be there soon."

Severus nodded and waited till Minerva left to exit the room. He watched as Harry shoved his food around on his plate, his face still a bit pale, and if he wasn't mistaken queasy as well.

"Are you not hungry?■

"I can't get that image out of my head."

"Very well, but how about a cup of cocoa? Minerva is coming over to sit with you while I go and see about something to take those bad thoughts away."

"You're leaving?!" Harry said, jumping up and knocking over his chair.

"Only for a bit, Harry, and I must in order to find out just what was given to you. Can you trust me on this?"

Harry hesitated, but agreed that he would stay. Very soon they all heard the door to Severus' room opening and Minerva walked in. She did not seem her normal calm self, and one look towards Gertrude said she was in no mood for any acts of defense. Severus hugged Harry good-bye, reassuring him that he would not be long, and walked to the door.

"Severus, how will you find him?"

Severus turned and motioned for Minerva to step outside.

"He always goes to the same place. I am sure to find him there, since he will be recovering from the full moon."

Minerva grabbed Severus' robe before he left.

"You won't harm him will you, Severus? Surely his intentions were not to hurt Harry."

Severus glared, as he knew he could make no promise such as that.

"I will return shortly."

With a quick pop he was gone, and Harry started to worry in that second. Sleep pulled at him and yet he was afraid to close his eyes. Each time he did, something new would start to unravel, something he thought he could handle, the Dursley's.

Severus apparated to the outside of the Shrieking Shack. He knew Lupin recovered here, and that the noises the students feared were him, howling as he transformed. Not wasting any time, he climbed the small hill, and opened the door to the inside. All was quiet except the faint sound of whimpers coming from the upstairs room. Severus took the stairs two at a time, not caring if he was heard. His wand drawn he shoved open the door and found Lupin still trying to remove the shackles he had put on himself the night before. His body was layered in cuts and bruises from trying to escape.

"Severus!" he shouted, trying to inch away from the livid man standing before him. It did not go unnoticed that there was a cauldron sitting in the middle of the floor with the remains of some sort of potion.

Severus ignored the man as he looked ready to chew threw the chains around his wrists, and instead walked over to the cauldron. Inside the remains of the potion still sat, a yellowish hue, as it thickened. Severus knew right away what Harry had been given, but he had a few words for his old friend. Wand drawn he removed the remaining chains and stood watching as Lupin scrambled to his feet.

"Why did you think you could give Harry a potion, and not think I would come here and kill you myself? Did you think you would get away with it, Lupin?"

Remus backed up against the wall. He was weak and his wand hand shook as he tried to hold it upright.

"I only wanted him to remember me before. It isn't going to harm him, Severus."

"Wrong! You didn't think," Severus said, his wand now gouging into Remus' throat. "He does remember you, Lupin, and how your cousin was killed. How his body was ripped to shreds right before he died. Is this the memory you wanted him to have of you?"

"Severus, I only want Harry to know that I love him. That Lily and James and I were friends, and we shared good times before they died."

"You fool! Along with those good memories you claim to want to give, you also have to think about the ones that are sure to come along with them. Do you recall when Lily broke her arm, because she fell from the back of Black's broom while he tried to show off some new stunt? Do you recall how he will remember that each time you transformed you have tried to kill his father and mother at one point or another? You should be grateful that he hasn't recalled those events yet."

Remus let his wand fall to the floor in defeat, but his words were like ice.

"You should be glad he doesn't remember your past, Severus. Have you told him how you killed innocent Muggles, just to prove your alliance with the Dark Lord?"

This was the wrong thing to say to Severus and his hands were around Remus' throat in seconds, choking him.

"Harry knows of my past sins, and he knows how I went to you for help. Was it not you who helped my father find me? Was it not you who stood there watching as the Dark Lord made me his servant? I have paid for my sins, and continue to pay. Now it is time you paid for yours."

Severus wanted to kill Remus, to choke him till the last breath escaped his body, but he let him go.

"Harry does not need or want you in his life. If I ever find out that you have contacted him again, you will share a cell with Black, if I don't deem it prudent to kill you."

Severus turned to leave, for he had to get home and brew the potion Harry needed, but he stopped when the rough voice of Remus begged him.

"Severus, please, do not turn me away."

"You have lost any sympathy I may have had for you, Lupin."

"I love Harry. I would do anything for him."

Severus turned.

"Would you die for him? Would you give your life for his?"

Remus' gaze faltered for a second.

"I thought not. You couldn't stand up to my father, your friends. I would lay down my life for my son, something I know you are not willing to do. If I ever find that you have contacted him in any way again, you will regret it."

Severus slammed the door behind him, and walked away unfazed by the muffled sobs coming from the room.

Back at his home ...

"He has fallen asleep, finally," Gertrude said.

Harry began to dream, but not a good dream. His mind showed him pictures of the Dursley's, and of two men who were walking away. One transformed into a dog, and the other was the man he had seen before. Harry couldn't have been more than three, and when the door closed, his Uncle seemed furious.

"You little whelp, bringing freaks like that to my door. You will pay for that!"

Harry began screaming as the first smack landed across his face. It was the first time he recalled the word freak being used, and the first of many beatings to come. Sitting straight up on the couch, he began screaming.

"Daddy! help me!" over and over he screamed, and Gertrude and Minerva could not comfort him, as he pushed their hands away.

This was the sound Severus heard as he apparated outside the door, and he rushed inside to the one calling for him.

A/N: See you next week! 


	50. Chapter 50

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 50

Severus bounded through the door like a man possessed. He barreled past Gertrude, nearly knocking the poor thing down in his eagerness to get to Harry. Minerva seemed to be hard pressed to keep Harry still as he fought back against the unknown assailant.

"I do not know what triggered it, Severus."

Minerva handed over Harry, who was reluctant to let go, and yet the familiar scent of his father's robes seemed to pull his hands free and open his eyes.

"Dad?" he said, uncertain of anything at the moment.

Severus held out his arms for Harry, and he scrambled into them, clinging to his robes till his small hands turned a bit white.

"Hush now, I am here and everything is fine," the man soothed, though one look from Minerva said otherwise.

"Severus, tell me you have done nothing to get yourself thrown into Azkaban."

Severus glared at her, knowing that was the last thing Harry needed to hear right now.

"We shall not speak of it just now, but if you must know, yes, he still lives."

Harry didn't know what they were talking about, and truly didn't care. All he was concerned with was that his father was here, and that meant they were only dreams, that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's. His shaking stopped after a few more minutes and he looked up.

"I'm glad you're back," he whispered.

"Harry, sit here and I will go and make us some tea."

Gertrude looked shocked and a bit put out that her master was going to make anything in her kitchen, but she wisely said nothing, taking a seat beside Harry as Severus and Minerva walked into the other room.

"So, it was true? Remus really did put something in Harry's drink?"

"He did more than that. What he did was put a memory potion in his drink, hoping that Harry would remember all the good times he and the others shared. What the imbecile failed to realize is that not all memories were good. Harry saw the very day Remus was bitten."

Minerva's face paled at the thought.

"That was the day that his cousin was killed."

"Yes, and I am sure that is not the only sight Harry saw. It amazes me that he is not curled up in a ball and comatose right now."

"What he needs now is a schedule. Something that keeps him mind occupied until this wears off."

"How long will that take, Severus?"

"Not more than a day or two at most. I will watch him closely tonight, as I am sure he won't get much sleep. Tomorrow, I would like you to come over and continue with his lessons. Perhaps you could bring along some of the regular school books, the ones you friend's daughter uses. She is about Harry's age, is she not?"

Minerva again failed to see the point.

"What good would it do to teach him Muggle studies now? He will enter Hogwarts in just over a year."

Severus rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"It will help him to settle a bit, I think, or at least, I hope. He went to a regular school at the Dursley's. Perhaps too much magic at one time is overwhelming him. I do not want him to be naive about magic, but I also don't want to rush too much of it at him."

"Severus, do you think he will even be ready to by tomorrow? You did not see the state that poor child was in. I had a hard time restraining him without magic."

"I only hope in time he forgets what he has seen, and that the joy of childhood can be found."

Severus picked up the tray with the tea and cups and went back into the sitting room.

"Harry, why don't you try some tea?"

Harry didn't want any tea, as a matter of fact he didn't want to leave the comfort of his father's arms right now. He had never had the luxury of being coddled, or even given a hug before, and Harry found that he liked being the center of attention, even if only for a minute or two. It even made him forget the dreams for now.

Severus noticed Harry hadn't even touched his cup, but rather sat there staring off into space.

"Harry, what is it?"

Harry's eyes focused once more and he glanced from his father to Professor McGonagall, who were both now staring at him.

"It's nothing, I just ... well, how is it I saw my mum when she was in school?"

"I am afraid that was a side effect from a potion you were given. The dreams should wear off once I have given you the potion to counteract it."

Harry sighed, he really wanted to go to sleep.

"Dad, I'm so tired, but I am afraid to go back to sleep."

Severus' heart clenched in his chest.

"Go, brush your teeth and I will come in and bring the potion."

Harry lingered, not wanting to go anywhere alone.

"Can Gertrude come with me, you know, till you get there?"

Severus never even had to ask the house elf. Gertrude grabbed Harry's hand and soon they disappeared behind the door to his room. This is when Severus stood to escort Minerva to the floo.

"I shall expect you promptly at five tomorrow evening, after classes."

Severus, it seemed to Minerva, had resumed his usual stoic manner. She turned to leave, quite exhausted from the emotional stress of the night. She threw in the floo powder and got ready to leave when a hand was on hers.

"Thank you."

Minerva heard it but couldn't quite believe it. Severus Snape did not give thanks, nor accept it. With a quick nod of understanding, she stepped into the floo and Severus went to check on Harry. When he entered Harry's room, he found Harry sitting on top of the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest.

Severus went over and took a seat on the edge of the bed, and asked Gertrude to come over.

"Can you go into my lab and get me the fourth bottle on the top shelf? Be careful not to spill it, or pull the stopper out."

Gertrude left and that is when Harry spoke.

"Dad, can I sleep with you just for tonight?"

Severus did not know what to say.

"Harry, though I would do anything for you, I think you are old enough to sleep here alone. I promise you that you won't have anymore dreams once you have taken the potion."

Harry wanted to believe him, but he had seen so many things, things that scared him.

Severus could see the fear.

"I promise not to leave till you drift off, and I will try to fill your head with something good."

"Like what?"

Severus pulled the covers back and waited for Harry to crawl underneath. Once he was satisfied that Harry was properly tucked in, he handed him the potion. Harry drank it down with one gulp, but felt as if he would be sick from the taste.

"Now, how about a story of when your mother beat me in a broom race across the lake?"

"Did she really?"

"She did indeed, though I shall never admit it to anyone else. You see, to be beaten by anyone, much less a girl, was humiliating, though Lily was graceful as ever when she won."

Severus continued on telling Harry about the race, and then telling him how Lily had come home one day to find tiny green peas all over Harry, the ceiling, her table, and also the small cat they had at the time. Severus noticed Harry drifting in and out of sleep and slipped his feet over the side of the bed.

"Don't go!" Harry squeaked, and Severus immediately sat back down.

"I promise you won't have any dreams at all tonight. The potion I gave you keeps you from dreaming."

Harry did not seem convinced, and Severus scooted him over and propped himself up against the headboard. He really wanted to get some sleep himself. So much needed to be done. Final exams were coming up next month, not to mention that McGonagall was coming over to start Harry on some of the regular schooling he had missed.

Four hours later, Severus did wake to find a crick in his neck, and his arm asleep underneath Harry. All that was fine with him as Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully, without even a hint of a nightmare. This is what the boy needed. What Severus needed, though, was to go to the loo, and find something to eat, for it sounded like his stomach had begun eating itself. Carefully, he removed himself from the bed, tucking the sheets up around Harry, and went to relieve himself. Once finished, Severus rummaged through the pantry, and was none happier than when Gertrude popped into the kitchen.

"Can Gertrude get sir anything?"

Severus took a seat at the table, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes.

"If you would, bring me something to eat, I feel famished."

In not more than a couple minutes, a plate of bangers and mash sat before him, along with a slice of blueberry pie. Severus' mouth, sad to say, was watering at the sight and he dug into the meal with gusto. Not until he sat back, his belly full, did he even remember that Gertrude was in the room.

"Thank you, that was quite good."

"Is Master Snape needing anything else?"

"Please retire for the night, but if you wouldn't mind, check on Harry beforehand."

Severus took his cup of tea and went to sit by the fire. His mind would not stop reeling with so many thoughts. First, there had been Lucius and his damned meddling in things, and now he had Lupin to contend with. He hoped he had gotten his point across to both, but he feared that would not be the last he heard from either of them. He knew he should get up and attempt to go to bed, but before he knew it, Gertrude was waking him, his cup now gone, and covers laying over him.

A bit disoriented, Severus sat up, his normally straight hair now a mess atop his head. Harry was already sitting at the table, and for the first time in days, he looked to be refreshed.

"Did you sleep well?" Severus asked, coming to take a seat at the table.

"I didn't dream even once, but when I woke up, you were gone, and I came to look for you. You were asleep on the couch so I covered you with the blanket."

"Thank you, I am afraid I needed a bit of rest, and couldn't find any till I had eaten, though strangely enough, I find myself hungry again."

Both of them spent the entire meal talking about what it was that Muggle children studied before coming to Hogwarts. Severus was pleased to hear that Harry had made decent grades in the subject they called Science before leaving the Dursley's. That brought about something else Severus had let slip his mind.

"Harry, if you would, I need to be going a bit early this morning. I let it slip my mind that I need to visit someone before I go to Hogwarts."

At the look on Harry's face, Severus hurried to reassure the child.

"I will be home promptly at six to have dinner with you. I will also help with any studies you have."

Harry sighed, but knew his father had to go to work.

"Can I go out and work in the gardens?"

Severus didn't want to let Harry out of his sight so soon after what had happened, but he also knew he couldn't keep the child locked away inside.

"You may go out and work in the gardens for half an hour, but no more. You need the fresh air, and Fred needs to learn to claw something besides my favorite chair. Two reparos I had to cast yesterday to fix the holes."

Harry gulped.

"Sorry, I know he just misses going outside."

Severus hugged Harry good-bye and went about his way. He didn't want to visit the Dursley's, but with the hair from the brush in the loo safely tucked inside one pocket, and the advanced Polyjuice potion in the other, he made his way there.

When Severus arrived he found that the yard was in disarray. It looked as if no one had cut the grass, or tended the flowerbeds in a very long time. This wouldn't do, and Dumbledore, or whomever he sent would surely notice the change and come to investigate. With a gentle swish of his wand, Severus cast a charm on both to keep them trim and looking fresh. he would reapply it when he returned again.

Taking his hand, he rapped on the door and waited for an answer. Footsteps were heard inside and soon a very unhappy Vernon Dursley slung open the door.

"We don't want any of what you are selling!" he screamed before he realized who was standing there.

"Move aside, or be moved," Severus said, in a voice that showed he meant what he said.

Once inside Severus turned to the portly man.

"Where is your son?"

"He's in his room. The poor tyke won't come down to play anymore. You have caused our family enough grief, don't you think?"

Severus took in the appearance of the man standing before him. Clearly overweight to the point of obesity, unshaven, his clothes were stained, and there was a small hole on the sleeve.

"It is clear you misunderstood me. I did not ask about your well-being or that of your son. I came to give him the potion and to depart."

Vernon Dursley became bold suddenly.

"He won't take it I tell you, not another drop!"

Severus turned around and grabbed him up by the soiled shirt, pulling him to within inches of his face.

"I have no time for you, Dursley. It is clear to me that you only miss what used to be your house elf. You have not suffered, nor your son. I can, however, show you true suffering. I could let the Dark Lord know your whereabouts at any time. Hundreds of his loyal servants would come."

Vernon's eyes became huge then, but his stupidity overruled any thought.

"He doesn't want me, he wants my nephew, and I would gladly tell him where he was."

Severus pushed Vernon away from him.

"Go then, shout it from the rafters, but know that once you do, there is nothing that can stop the madness. Giants, centaurs, Death Eaters, and even vampires will come to see the famous Harry Potter. When they find he is not here, they will not spend any time questioning you, oh no. What they will do is slowly kill your wife and child while you watch, and then, when they have been amused enough, they will kill you."

Vernon was now shaking from head to toe.

"You people are evil, vile beings. I should have drowned the boy as I planned when he first arrived. I should have rid our family of him."

"I'll not have you speak about my son that way," Severus said, the slap resounding off the fat cheek.

"Get up!" he yelled, his patience gone. "You will do as I say or you will find yourself, and what little brain you have left under my control."

"You cannot fool me! I know my rights even in your world."

Severus chuckled.

"Dursley, right now your last two brain cells are somewhere inside your head committing suicide. I am bound by nothing but my own morals which I might add are lacking with people like you, and let me tell you this, I have done many things that I should be punished for. Many people have wrongly died at my hands, but your death would be nothing short of a blessing to all. I have no qualms about killing you, none at all. Will you be calling your son down, or shall I go up and get him?"

Vernon yelled up to Dudley, who came to the edge of the stairs, a cookie in one hand, and video game in the other.

"Dad, I told you I don't want anyone to bother me while I am playing my new game."

"Dudley, come here and take this so he will go away."

Dudley immediately tried to turn and run, but a quick body bind and levitation spell brought him to in front of Snape.

"You know I have no time for spoiled children."

With one quick movement, Severus poured the vial down and massaged his throat till Dudley swallowed. Once he did, Severus released him from the body bind, and watched as the boy scampered back up the stairs as if he had been lit on fire.

"I will be taking my leave of you now. I shall return in three months time."

"You are not welcome in my home!"

"Welcome or not, I am coming, unless of course you would like me to send Hagrid."

"Hagrid?"

"Oh yes, he is our Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Completely devoted to the Potter family, and not a happy giant when actually upset."

"Giant?" Vernon said, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Yes, though I must clarify Hagrid is only a half-giant, so therefore, his normal stature is reduced. I believe he is only nine feet tall, compared to the fourteen feet of his mother. Nevertheless," Severus said, waving his hand as if swatting a fly, "he is very protective over Harry. Seems he never quite got over our choice to leave him here when he was a babe. Swore on oath that should he ever find out that the Muggles mistreated him that he would make them regret it."

"Just be gone. The less I see of you the better."

"As you wish, Dursley."

Severus heard the door slam behind him and his face broke into a smile. His task complete, he hurried to apparate to Hogwarts.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry spent the morning cleaning his room, and playing Gobstones with Gertrude. After a quick lunch though, Harry was eager to go outside and work in the garden. He had not been out in days, and he couldn't wait to see how the plants were growing, and to stretch his legs. He was still fearful, but the overpowering need to feel the fresh air quelled that fear for now.

Once outside, he ran over to the flower garden.

"Look, Gertrude, the plants are starting to bud!"

Harry was ecstatic.

"You said they wouldn't grow, but they are. Dad will be so surprised when he sees them."

Gertrude walked over and shook her head.

"Gertrude is not knowing how they is growing, but she is happy for Master Harry."

Harry watered the garden,and removed all the weeds, though when he was only halfway through, he saw the other half was done, and knew Gertrude had helped out. Harry was now very warm, even though the April day was not that hot, pulling weeds and chasing after Fred had made him sweaty.

"How about we is going inside for lunch, Master Harry?"

Harry couldn't agree more and after grabbing up Fred, followed Gertrude inside. It wasn't till he splashed the cool water on his face in the washroom did Harry even think about the strange man. It was good to go outside without having to worry about him, and his father had said he wouldn't come around again. Somehow this both made Harry happy and sad, but the smell of the soup in the other room made Harry forget quickly.

Once lunch was over, Harry found himself propped up in one of the chairs, his book open to the chapter on Potions. He really didn't think he would ever get used to cutting up dragon hearts, or anything else such as that, but he wanted to please his father. Remembering what came next was easy, it was the actual time it took for some of the potions. One even took constant stirring for two days, and Harry doubted he could stay up that long.

It wasn't long before the smells of roast chicken stirred him from his book, and soon after, the door was opening to his father and Professor McGonagall.

"How has your day been?"

This of course sent Harry racing towards his father, and flinging himself into his waiting arms.

"My day was good, and did you hex any students today?"

Severus grinned, though Minerva looked shocked.

"How about we start on your lessons until dinner, Harry."

Honestly, Harry wanted to ask his Dad about his day and then tell him all about the garden, but he knew that Professor McGonagall had come just to make sure he didn't fall behind in his lessons. He went and took a seat next to the fireplace, and Minerva and Severus took a seat across from him.

"What was the last thing you studied in Arithmetic?"

Harry put his finger to his mouth, biting his nails as he thought.

"I think it was fractions."

They spent the next twenty minutes going over fractions till Minerva was satisfied that Harry understood.

"You are quite the student, Harry. I hope you continue this once you enter Hogwarts."

This brought about a proud smile from Severus, and a equally huge grin from Harry.

"How about we try going over American History next?"

Minerva opened the book to the Revolutionary War, and began reading. After a few minutes she tossed the book down.

"I can't believe they would use such barbaric ways."

Severus picked up the book, curious as to what set the normally prim Professor off.

"This cannot be the way civilized people acted."

Harry was now eager to find out what they had read.

"What?"

Severus showed him the chapter.

"It says here that they used guns, and canons, but that is not the worst of it."

Harry held in the small grin. He knew all about the Revolutionary War, and how they fought.

"What's the worst thing, Dad?"

"The so called President had teeth made of wood. How does one eat with teeth made of wood? There are splinters to consider, and what of eating things you had to chew? Only Muggles would come up with such a horrendous thing."

Harry couldn't take it any longer and burst out laughing, and they spent the meal going over different times in American history till Harry thought his ears would bleed if he heard anymore.

Severus got up to escort Minerva to the floo.

"I thank you for coming and tutoring Harry. I am afraid with end of grade tests to prepare for, we won't have much time to get together often."

"What about Harry? Who will look after him while you get things ready?"

Harry wanted to know that too. It wasn't as if he couldn't take care of himself, but with all that had happened lately, knowing his father would be home promptly at six was what he looked forward to each day.

"I'll be fine here with Gertrude."

Severus' heart once again filled with pride. Harry was trying to seem independent when Severus knew the boy still had lingering fears. Wishing Minerva a good night, he ushered Harry towards his bed.

"It is time you got some sleep."

"Do I have to drink that stuff again?" Harry asked, making a face to show his disapproval of it.

"We will try without it and see how you do."

Harry put on his pajamas and crawled into bed, waiting for his story.

"What story are you going to tell me tonight, Dad?"

Severus tried to think of something mildly amusing, something that would give Harry happy thoughts before sleep. The only thing he could think of was the Three Pigs. It was too young for Harry, but it was a short story and one that shouldn't give him any bad thoughts before bed.

The story was over, but Harry couldn't make himself fall asleep.

"Dad, can you sit with me?"

Severus pulled the chair up to beside the bed. He had so many things to get done, but a few minutes spared for Harry's well being came first.

"Dad, tell me about the things you have to do to get ready for work."

"Why would you want to hear about that?"

Harry grinned.

"It should put me to sleep, don't you think?■

Severus threw the pillow at Harry who ducked, and tried to look innocent.

Severus, on the other hand, grinned and that made Harry nervous.

"Well, since you asked; I have numerous things to get done. I have exams to write up, and then, of course, I must make sure I have enough potions in stock for the exams. Not to mention the meeting I must attend, and of course, the curfew watches I must do. All in all, I think that between the exams and my students regular needs, I will have very little time to spare."

Harry listened to all this and one thing bothered him.

"Dad, will you still have time for me?"

Severus blanched, knowing the answer.

"Harry, I will always have time to tuck you in at night, and perhaps we will have dinner together as well, but I am afraid exams will keep me busy. I will not forget, however, to tell you how much I love you each night, and how also to eat your broccoli at meal times."

Harry grimaced.

"Thanks Dad."

Severus leaned over and kissed his forehead, and turned out the lights in the room, leaving Harry alone to think. He was jealous of Hogwarts, of the time his father would be spending there. He wanted to keep him at home. Harry tucked his hands beneath his pillow and fell asleep, wondering how he could get to spend more time with his Dad.

A/N: See you next week . 


	51. Chapter 51

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 51

Just as Severus had said the next two weeks were filled with late nights spent pouring over his Potion final exams. Not only did he have to prepare the written exam but the practical as well. He was not looking forward to that part of the exam, as usually many cauldrons were melted, or students found themselves in the Hospital ward for various injuries due to mishaps.

Harry had try to stay out of the way, but he missed their games of Exploding Snap at night, and the bedtime stories. His father hadn't read to him in three nights now, coming in only to say goodnight before returning to the kitchen table to pour over more papers. Harry had moped about for the last two days, playing with Fred, and reading is books in silence on the sofa, but now he wanted to spend some time with his Dad.

"Dad, can I help you?"

Severus looked up into the hopeful eyes of his son. He truly wanted to let Harry help, but he also didn't want to see him hurt. "Harry ... these are very important exams. The students depend on these to pass to the next grade or not." Severus saw the disappointment in his eyes.

"Can I help you with the ingredients for the potions then?" Severus was about to deny him that as well, but Harry could see the answer coming. "Nevermind, I know ... volatile potions."

Severus laid his quill down for a minute. "Come over here." Harry shuffled his feet but did as he was asked. Once he got to in front of his father he stopped. lifting his head to meet his father's gaze.

"You do know you are very important to me don't you?" Harry nodded his head yes, but the few seconds it took him did not go unnoticed. "How about if I tell you an extra long bedtime story today after dinner?"

This seemed to cheer Harry up a bit, and he wrapped his arms around Severus, giving him a hug. "For now though I need to get to work" Severus stood up, but Harry put his arms out in front of him.

"You need to eat breakfast first."

Severus sighed, "Harry, I do not have time. As it is I will barely make it to Hogwarts before the students depart the Great Hall."

Harry was not budging. "Didn't you tell me that breakfast made the mind better ready to face the day? Didn't you say that you shouldn't miss it as it was supposed to be the most important meal of the day?"

Severus smiled and took his seat, along with a piece of toast. "I suppose I can't argue with that logic. Seems as if someone very wise might be on to something there." He ate his piece of toast and then shoved some eggs and sausages between two more slices before standing up again. "I shall see you tonight. Be good and don't try to talk Gertrude into giving you cake for lunch again."

Severus made his way into Hogwarts at a brisk pace, though he had enjoyed it, the breakfast with Harry had put him behind schedule and now he had to rush to get ready for his first class. Just as he sat up the last of the ingredients, the bell rang and his second year class of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wandered in.

"Instructions are on the board. Follow them and you will make an acceptable draught, make a mistake and you will find yourself spending quality time with Madame Pomfrey. Begin!" Severus took his seat, and began marking papers from the day before. The only sound in the room was the scraping of chairs, and the clang of cauldrons being stirred. He glanced up from time to time, and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Most of the Ravenclaws were adept enough not to blow themselves up, but he worried about the Hufflepuffs especially Rebecca Horton. She had a knack for missing some vital step, and turning her potion into sludge if she were lucky, and something lethal if she wasn't.

Severus put the papers away and started his stroll down the aisles of desks. He stopped by one table to remind them to stir clockwise, and not counter-clockwise, and that is when he realized the strange scent in the room. It took ten seconds total for everything to fall apart. Severus threw up a shield, but not fast enough. Rebecca had not only stirred the wrong way but also added two sprigs too many of the last ingredient. Smoke billowed out, black acrid smoke that stung your eyes.

Most of the students had ducked underneath their desks, with a few running right out of the classroom, but Rebecca stood where she was, for the life of Severus he didn't know why. Regardless his shield was not quick enough to keep her from inhaling massive amounts of the smoke, and in those ten seconds she was gasping for air, turning a horrid shade of white as her airway was cut off, and then falling to the floor.

It took three more seconds for Severus to snap to attention. The smoke was banished along with the cauldron, and he scooped up the now unconscious girl. In truth he felt horrible as he rushed her into Pomfrey's ward. He had been distracted lately, spent too many night awake pacing the floors, and too many days trying to split his time between school and home.

"Severus, how many times have I told you that the potions you were with are too dangerous!" Pomfrey yelled, while trying to run diagnostics. Her wand was swirling around and round, while she had Severus hand her various potions. After over an hour Severus could see the color starting to return to Rebecca's cheeks, and he heaved a sigh of relief.

"Severus, you are lucky that she is alive at all. Her lungs were so filled with that smoke I was afraid she wasn't going to make it." This made the small bit of relief leave as quickly as it had come. The student was so small, so frail looking. Her long brown hair lay in ringlets around her sweaty face, and Severus took a seat in the chair by the bed. This was his responsibility to see her through, or at least that is the way he felt. If he had only been quicker, more observant then none of this would have happened.

"Why don't you go to on home Severus. She seems to be doing well now." Pomfrey had woken Severus who had fallen asleep in the chair. Severus jumped up, knocking over the chair in his half-awake confusion.

"What time is it?"

Pomfrey looked at the clock on the wall. "Half past ten."

Severus groaned. "I must be going, lots to do before classes tomorrow." In a swish of robes Severus strolled out of the Hospital Ward and down to the dungeons. Grabbing a handful of floo powder he tossed it in and emerged at home to a dark sitting room.

The only light was from the kitchen where Severus could see that his dinner was waiting on the table. He walked into the kitchen to put the plate away when he saw that Harry's plate was also still there, untouched. The steam still rose off the roast beef and potatoes, but not even a bite was gone from either plate. Off to the side, on the counter lay a carrot cake, Severus' favorite.

Not only had he missed dinner, but his favorite foods and dessert. He had an inkling who had made sure of this, and that could only have been Harry. He was sensitive to all around him, and though that was only Severus and Gertrude most of the time, Harry could brighten the room with his presence.

Picking up his fork Severus took a bite of he roast, and found he couldn't stop eating once he started. All the days stress and events fell away while he enjoyed the meal, and when he was done, he placed his plate in the sink and washed it, as to not wake Gertrude, though he had no doubt the house elf knew he was home.

Severus wanted to go to bed, and sleep for days, but he stopped at Harry's bedroom and pushed open the door. He expected Harry to be asleep, but the boy was sitting there in his bed, a book propped up on his pillow. "Why aren't you asleep?" Severus asked, making his way to the bed.

"I wanted to wait for you to come home. You missed dinner, and we had your favorite."

Severus pulled the book away and placed it on the nightstand. "I had my dinner and it was delicious. My concern is why your plate was untouched."

Harry's face revealed everything that he didn't say. "I was kept hoping you would show up, but after an hour, I just wasn't hungry anymore. Gertrude said she saved it just in case I got hungry later."

"Are you hungry now?" Severus was hoping that Harry would eat, for he felt bad enough as it was.

"Not really. Did you get busy at work?"

Severus ruffled Harry's hair. "In fact one of my students was injured during class. I took her to the school mediwitch."

Harry quirked his head to the side. "Does she live a long way from the school?" He really didn't understand what could keep Severus so long.

Severus was stunned but answered. "No, she is but on the second floor. It didn't take me long to deposit Mrs. Horton but she was in need of potions." Harry still didn't understand. Whenever he had been sick, he was pushed inside the cupboard and told to stay there till he was well. Something about freaks, and their germs. He wondered why his father had stayed.

"Why didn't you just leave here there?"

"Harry, it is my place to take care of those in my care. I would not be a very good teacher if I didn't take care of my students."

"So you just take care of the Slytherins?" Harry truly did not get it.

Severus rubbed the side of his head, wishing to keep the list of things out for a few minutes, but they were urging him even now to get to work on grading papers. "I would love to say yes to that, but alas I would even save an insufferable Gryffindor if the need arose." Harry grew quiet, a million thoughts running through his head. "Are you sure you don't want to eat a bit?"

Harry blinked twice before answering. "Yeah, I'm sure. Will you be here for breakfast?" Harry looked so hopeful Severus couldn't deny him.

"Of course I will, but you won't be awake in time if you don't go to sleep right away." Severus tucked the covers up around Harry, and wished him a goodnight before going off to his own room. The papers would have to wait till morning. He was exhausted, and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Harry woke up rather early, but he didn't hear anyone in the kitchen, or in the sitting room. Since he didn't think he could fall back to sleep he got up and went to wash his face, and get dressed for the day. Severus liked to shower in the mornings, but not Harry.

Once he was dressed Harry went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. He knew Severus liked his coffee with two sugars and one cream. Once the coffee was done Harry started to make the pancakes. He had just poured in the blueberries when someone grabbed his arm, making Harry spill the batter all over the floor. "Gertrude is sorry Master Harry."

Harry was beyond frustrated though. "It's ruined now. I was going to make them special for Dad." Harry plopped down in the chair at the table, his head in his hands. It wasn't till he heard the snap, and someone poking him that he looked up.

"Gertrude is sorry for making you drop it, but Gertrude is fixing it." She handed Harry back the bowl, and with another snap of her fingers the table was set.

Blushing, Harry turned to Gertrude. "Thanks, I mean ... I didn't mean to be so loud."

"Gertrude is not knowing what Master Harry is talking about. Gertrude should have waited, she is a bad house elf sometimes."

"You are not!" Harry said, without realizing he was again yelling. "You are the one who help me in the garden, and you clean up after Fred, even when he is very messy. You even change my sheets on my bed every week, though I don't know why, they aren't dirty, no stains or tears or anything."

Before Gertrude could answer Severus emerged into the kitchen. He was carrying his satchel, bulging full of papers. "Good morning."

Gertrude sat down the plate of eggs, and Harry put the first two pancakes on his plate. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Famished, and I see you have been hard at work already this morning." Harry was beaming as he watched Severus eat the pancakes.

As they sat there eating their breakfast the floo flared to life, and out stepped Minerva. "I am sorry to intrude upon your morning meal, but Poppy is ranting and raving, and asking for you."

Severus glared. "What has her rants got to do with me. When I left Ms. Horton was on the mend."

"Something about needing more potions. There seems to be an outbreak of wizard pox. At least twelve students are already in the hospital ward, and Albus wants to get this contained before exams. We can't exactly have the entire student body miss exams."

Severus sighed. "I suppose that means I will be brewing the healing elixir."

Minerva felt really bad. "Unless you know of someone else I can get, then yes."

Severus looked from Minerva to Harry. He had promised a night of games, and a bedtime story, and now it would be lucky if he was even home before the next dawn. He stood to collect his teaching robes and turned to Harry. "Will you be a good boy?" Harry didn't look at him, but hung his head down. Severus squatted down beside Harry's chair. "You do understand they need my help, don't you?"

Harry didn't want to admit they needed him. He didn't want his Dad to go away again. "I need you."

Severus looked to Minerva, his eyes pleading with her to find another person to help, but he knew there wasn't anyone. "Harry, you are a big boy. You overcame your fear of the dark, and I know you can make it for a couple of days without your old Dad."

Harry jumped up. "Two days! I thought you were only going to be gone for one!"

"Please try to understand. I will be home as soon as possible, and if there is emergency Gertrude knows how to contact me." Severus could tell Minerva wanted to get going, her hair was coming out of its tight bun.

Harry sat there feeling abandoned, the joy of breakfast gone. "Does Master Harry wish to go out to the gardens later?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess so," Harry said, though he was headed for his room. After closing the door he sat down on his bed. His Dad had promised to spend some time with him, and had forbidden him from seeing the only other person who ever wanted to spend time with him. Was the other man really that bad? It wasn't as if anyone else was begging to see him. It also wasn't as if he had any other playmates other than Gertrude and Fred.

Harry flung himself back against his pillows. Why did the students need his Dad more than him? Wasn't he just as important? Harry thought back to a time when he had wished just for a tissue to blow his nose, or a cool cloth for his head, but no one had ever came with either, and he had been just fine in the end.

He wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts, his Dad said not till he was eleven, but that seemed to be the only place his father spent his time these days. Harry wanted more than anything to see his Dad, even if it meant contracting some awful disease. At least then his father would have to tend to him, wouldn't he?

Sighing, Harry got up and left the room, scooping up Fred who was laying on the end of his bed. "Come on, we might as well go outside and work in the garden." he told the cat.

When he got outside he and Gertrude weeded the garden by hand, Harry enjoying the work as it took his mind off his Dad, but once that was over he again drifted back to missing him. He watched Fred chase the butterfly around the shrubs, but soon tired of that. His thoughts were elsewhere so he didn't hear the whispers of his name.

Remus was sitting atop the fence, a invisibility cloak wrapped around him. It was James' cloak, but Remus had taken it from the house once the Aurors left. It was all he had of them except Harry. "Psst, Harry," he tried once more.

Harry's head jerked around and he almost took off running towards the house. "I'm not supposed to talk to you anymore."

Remus let his anger shine through, "Why, because Severus said so? Who is he to tell you what to do?"

"He's my Dad. He told me that you would end up hurting me."

"Have I hurt you yet?"

Harry tried to think of the right thing to say. "You made me remember things, bad things." This time Harry did stand up. "You made me scared to go to sleep."

Remus pulled the cloak the rest of the way off. "For that I am truly sorry. Your father has said he would kill me for even coming near you, do you think that is fair?"

Harry didn't know what to say, but he knew his father had forbidden contact with this man. "Go away! You'll make him angry with me!" Harry was now shouting, and Gertrude came running from the house.

"Master Harry?"

Remus leapt down from the tree, ready to apparate. "I thought I would give it another try, but I see Severus has twisted you against me. Goodbye Harry," and with that Remus was gone.

Gertrude came to a sliding stop beside Harry who now was shaking, both from a bit of fear, and anger. "What is it Master Harry? Did the strange man come back?"

Harry knew he would be in trouble if he told he truth. "No, I was talking to a snake again, but it left. Can we go back inside now, I'm cold."

Gertrude quirked her head to the side but ushered Harry back into the house. She thought it very odd that he was cold considering it was a very warm May afternoon. Harry picked over his lunch, and spent the afternoon reading. He wanted to hear about his Dad's day. He missed him so much lately he would even cut up those disgusting flobber worms, if it meant spending time with him. "Gertrude is Dad coming home tonight?"

"Gertrude is not knowing, but Gertrude is thinking no. Wizard pox is a very bad thing. Master Snape is going to be busy." Harry sighed again.

"I'm going to take my bath," he announced before getting up and heading to the washroom. As he sunk beneath the bubbles his mind wandered. He didn't want to be sick like those other kids, as he recalled the last time he was sick. His head had hurt, his nose was stopped up, and he kept sicking up, all in the closed in space of his cupboard. There had to be another way, didn't there?

Harry dried off and put his pajamas on. He didn't feel like doing anything. Perhaps he should do as he did at the Dursley's. The less they saw or heard from him the better. When one was not noticed, one was not hurt. Thinking this was his best option Harry laid down. He smiled, knowing at least here he didn't get hit, at least here they gave him food, and new clothes. Besides, his Dad loved him, he had said so. Rolling over Harry felt a bit better. If he couldn't go to Hogwarts, and his Dad was too busy to come home, then Harry would find make sure to find a way to keep him home, he just wasn't sure what yet.

A/N: See you next week . 


	52. Chapter 52

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry. 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 52

Harry sat alone the entire day, just waiting for Severus to come home, and when the door finally opened, what he saw was not his father, who was usually very happy, but someone angry.

Severus slammed his satchel down on the table, and then took a seat by the fireplace, rubbing his temples as he did.

"Is Master Snape wishing his dinner, as Gertrude is having it ready?"  
Severus did not answer right away, and Harry knew enough about people to keep his distance for now.

"I cannot believe the gall, the audacity, of those Weasley children!" Severus ranted. "Did you know that they purposely faked symptoms of the Wizard flu, and handed out some type of treat so that the other students took sick as well, all to get out of exams?"

"They is bad wizards, making Master Snape angry," Gertrude piped in.

"Yes, bad they are, though of course Albus let them off with only detention, chalking it up to schoolboy pranks and such. If they were my children they would be over my knee and I would give them something to think about."

Harry was now shaking, as he had never seen his father this angry at a child, though he ventured closer to him.

"Dad, were all the children faking?"

Severus looked at the now cowering Harry, and tried to calm himself before answering."Yes, it seems they were."

"Is this why you are upset? Because they weren't honest?" Harry was feeling dreadful about having talked to the other man, and knew if his father asked him, he would have to tell.

Severus pulled Harry close to him, wrapping one arm around his son."Not completely. I am angry because I felt sympathy for them. I even felt the urge to coddle a few of my Slytherins as I would you, but I felt like a fool for doing so when the prank was revealed. Promise me you would never be so deceitful."

Harry stammered out, "I ,... promise," his stomach now churning.

"How about dinner now?" Severus had cooled off enough now. "I realize now that I missed lunch." Both of them took their seats at the table and Severus filled Harry's plate. "How are your studies coming along?"

Harry put down his fork."Professor McGonagall said she wouldn't have time today to come by."

Severus' face wrinkled in anger for a second."I suppose she didn't. She is head of Gryffindor house, and I assume she will be busy doling out detentions for quite some time. This does pose a problem, however. Your day can't be spent here with no learning involved, or you will fall drastically behind the others."

"Does this mean I get to go to Hogwarts?"Harry was hoping is father would say yes, as that way, at least, he would see him at meal times.

"I am afraid you are not allowed at Hogwarts till you turn eleven, but I do not see why you can't have a tutor, or perhaps, though I loathe it, you could attend the Muggle school."

Harry didn't like the sound of that. When he had been at school with Dudley, the other kids had picked on him, saying he was too small, his clothes didn't fit right, or that he must be slightly off as he never spoke.

"Do you know of a tutor?"

Severus steepled his fingers together."I do know that Mr. Lovegood sends his daughter to a tutor just across town. They apparate there in the morning, and he returns for her after work. Do you think you could behave yourself, as I really don't wish to send you to the Muggle school."

"Yes, I will behave, honest."

"Very well then, in the morning, we shall see about getting you started. Though, I know you will do well."

Harry beamed; he wanted to show his Dad that he could do well at school, and there, he wouldn't have Dudley's friends picking on him. Harry was also glad that his Dad hadn't asked him anything about the man. Harry hoped he didn't see him again, cause if he did, he would go to his Dad and tell him. After dinner, they both sat by the fire, until Severus told Harry it was time for bed.

"You will be getting an early start in the morning, and we can't have you falling asleep on the first day."

Harry brushed his teeth, and climbed into bed."Dad, does this mean you will help me with my homework?"

Severus pulled the covers up, tucking them in on the sides."I should think my son would not need help. You are far from unintelligent, Harry, don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Harry again beamed from the praise given to him by his father."I love you, Dad," he said, reaching up and hugging Severus.

Severus returned the hug."And I love you, Harry, now off to sleep with you. I won't have you nodding off your first day."

Severus turned out the lights, and Harry lay in the bed unable to go to sleep. So much was running through his head. The man, how his father spent most of his free time at work, and how Harry just wanted a whole day with just him and his Dad, maybe out doing some of the things that Dudley used to go and do. Closing his eyes, Harry fell asleep, determined to figure out a way to accomplish this.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Morning came far too early it seemed, and Harry wanted to go back to sleep, which was unusual for him. He was normally an early riser, but his stomach felt all strange, like butterflies were in there. After putting on the clothes that Gertrude had laid out for him, Harry went to the kitchen, where Severus was already seated, having his cup of coffee.

"Good morning, Harry."

Harry took his seat, and yawned."Good morning, Dad."

"I take it you didn't sleep well?" Severus asked, watching Harry trying to stifle yet another yawn.

I'm fine," Harry said, reaching for his glass of juice.

Once breakfast was over, Severus stood up and motioned Harry towards the door. "We are to go down the street and then apparate to within the house. You are to do your best, and pay attention to your tutor."

Harry and Severus wished Gertrude goodbye, and then headed out the door. It was a warm day, and Harry disliked wearing the robe his father had given him. The only reason he agreed was Severus told him he looked rather like a Hogwarts student in it. They walked for only a mile, but Harry enjoyed the time spent with his father. They hadn't been out of the house together in some time now, and it felt great. It was all too soon over though. when Severus stepped into an alleyway, and pulled Harry to him."We shall apparate from here. Hold on tightly."

Harry wrapped both his arms around Severus, but still. the feeling of his insides being pulled out unnerved him, and when they landed. he stumbled, his eyes watering up a bit.

"I am sorry about that. It is the quickest way here." Severus waited for a couple minutes while Harry steadied himself before pointing to the house just up the walkway.

"That is where you will be going. I shall return promptly at five to collect you. Do you have any questions?"

Was he kidding? Harry had a hundred questions floating around in his head."What about, you know lunch, and my books?"

Severus shook his head."Forgive me, I almost forgot."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small item. Then taking his wand, he expanded it to a small satchel, which he handed Harry.

�Quills and parchment are inside, along with your necessary schoolbooks. As for lunch, they have a house elf that provides that."

Severus turned to leave, and Harry tugged on his robe."Dad, aren't you going to walk me up there?"

Severus stopped, and knelt down beside Harry."You are a big boy, Harry, and don't need me coddling you in front of the others. It would set a bad example from the start, don't you think?"

Harry hung his head."I guess you're right. I don't want them to think I am a baby that needs his Dad." But that is exactly what Harry wanted, his father to walk him up there.

"Run along now, or you will be late." Harry watched as his father disappeared, and then with one shuddering breath, began the walk up to the house. It looked like any other ordinary house, and when he was almost to the door, he could hear children laughing outside, though he couldn't see any of them. Using all his courage, Harry knocked on the door, and soon after, a house elf answered.

"I am Zephyer and who is you?"

"I am Harry Potter, nice to meet you Zephyer."

The house elf slammed the door back wide open and flung himself at Harry. "We house elves is knowing you, Harry Potter. We is knowing you since before you knows us."

Harry thought it odd that the house elf knew him, as he had never been here before. He didn't have to wonder long though, as someone was coming to the door. It was the tallest man Harry had ever seen. He had to be at least seven foot tall, or so Harry thought.

"I see our new pupil has made it. Please do come in. My name is Mr. Applebaum, and your father told me to expect you, but first, a word, if you will, in my office."

Harry's stomach started making that strange churning again, as he followed the man to a small room off the sitting room. Once the door was closed, the man pulled out his wand, and Harry flinched as he placed the silencing wards on the door.

"Harry, do not fear. Your father told me of your coming, but I must warn you, while here, you must go by the name Harry Snape. It would not do well for some of our students to find out who you really are. I am afraid they wouldn't take kindly to the one who lived. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I already told the house elf my name."

Mr. Applebaum laughed."Do not worry. Zephyer won't reveal our secret. I assure you of that. Now why don't we go and collect the others and start the lessons for the day after introductions?"

Harry waited while the teacher released the wards on the door, and followed him out. Once they were back in the sitting room, Harry found six other pairs of eyes on him. Four boys and two girls.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Harry. He will be joining us from now on."No one said anything at all, and the silence was definitely making Harry even more nervous.

"Why don't each of you introduce yourselves?"

Harry waited while six pairs of eyes stared at him, till finally, the girl with the long blond hair stepped forward.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, and I am pleased to meet you. Perhaps later, we can go look for some Hornswaglows."

Harry didn't have the slightest clue what a Hornswaglow was, and he wasn't sure he wanted to find one, but the girl seemed nice, so Harry smiled back at her.

Everyone else spoke up their names and Harry learned that the other girl was Millicent Bulstrode, and the boys where called Crabbe, Goyle, McNair, and Longbottom.

"Now class, why don't we start our lesson on Transfiguration? Please get out your textbooks.

Harry watched as Mr. Applebaum turned a small box into a full sized chair."Can anyone tell me what one thing would be most useful if you were caught in the middle of a storm with no shelter?" Everyone starting spouting off answers.

"An umbrella of course," Millicent said.

Harry listened to each one give their answers from a heater, to a lamp, and Crabbe even said a plate of bangers and mash. Harry knew what he needed when it had been wet and cold and he was hiding out. He didn't notice the conversation stop, or that everyone was staring at him until McNair thumped him."Hey, Mr. Applebaum asked you a question."

Harry stared up at his teacher."Could you repeat it?"

Mr. Applebaum did and Harry didn't take long at all to think about it."You would need dry socks."

Everyone else burst out laughing, but the teacher seemed to think about this. "Why dry socks, Harry?"

"Because if your feet are wet, it makes you colder. Keep your feet dry and you will stay warmer."

"Excellent, Harry, well done."

Harry beamed at the praise, but McNair shot him a dirty look that Harry did not care for.The rest of the morning went by quickly and soon it was time for lunch.

"You may have your lunch outside, and then, if all goes well, perhaps a lesson in Herbology."

Harry took a seat beside the maple tree, leaning his back against it. It was a warm day out, and the sun felt good on his face. As he waited, a plate of fish and chips popped up beside him, along with a glass of milk. Luna came up to sit beside him, and Harry enjoyed her company.

"We haven't really been introduced properly. You know my name is Luna, but what you don't know is my favorite color is orange, and my favorite drink is something the Muggles call Lemonade."

Harry wondered why this girl was still rambling on ten minutes later about kneezles and how they come out at night to frolic under the moonlight, but she was talking to him, which was more than anyone else had. Lunch was almost over when the boys came to stand beside him and Luna.

"So Harry, are you pureblood?" The boy named Crabbe asked him.

Harry didn't know what to tell them. His father had mentioned how some people really didn't like anyone who wasn't."Um... I don't know, I was adopted."

The boys began to snicker."So for all you know, you could be some bastard Muggle child."

Luna stood up then, her bright blue eyes glaring at them all."For all you know, he could be the very Heir of Slytherin, so bugger off!"

The boys went to move closer, but at the same time, Mr. Applebaum called them all back. The boys walked away reluctantly, and Luna grabbed Harry's hand."Don't worry about those boys, they try to act important just because of their fathers, but they aren't anymore special than you or I."

"Thanks," Harry said.

Luna smiled at him."My mother died just a few months ago."

Harry didn't know why but he felt he could talk to this girl."My parents died when I was a baby, but my Dad now is really nice."

"Then, that is all that matters now, isn't it?"

Both of them finished the day out, with Neville showing up Goyle twice in the Herbology lesson, but cowering when challenged to explain how he knew the answers. Harry, on the other hand, enjoyed the Potions lesson most of all. His father had explained several of the ingredients to him long before. It wasn't till the end of the day that Harry realized he was out of his element a bit.

"Class dismissed, I believe your parents should be arriving soon to pick you up. Please read upon the next chapters in your books so that you maybe prepared for tomorrow."

Harry took a seat at the end of the walkway, waiting for his father along with the other students. Neville's grandmother came to pick him up, and Goyle and Crabbe's fathers did as well, leaving only him Luna, and McNair.

"So Harry, are you really a bastard? Did you even know your parents, or did someone take pity on you and give you to the first person who would take you?"

Harry knew that the boy was just being cruel, but it hurt all the same."My Dad is great!" he yelled, jumping to his feet.

Luna was also on her feet, hands on her hips glaring at McNair."What are you going to do, fight his battles for him?"

Harry stood clenching and unclenching his fists. He couldn't fight this boy, not on the first day, his father would be angry.

McNair came over and walked around Harry."Black hair, short, and glasses, there isn't much to you is there?"

"You forgot his lovely green eyes, and the fact that he knows more than you about most things," Luna piped in.

"What else has the little bastard got to do but read? His father obviously is someone who brought him here just to get away from him for a bit."

That statement struck home, and made Harry wonder if that was what Severus had truly done. He hadn't spent much time at all with Harry; first with work, and then spending all that time with other things. Did he really just not want Harry around as much?

McNair pushed Harry to bring him back to the conversation."Is that it, bastard? Is it that your father didn't really have the guts to tell you himself that he didn't want you?"

Harry could feel his eyes filling with tears, and swiped at them, balling his fists up again."My father does want me!" He yelled.

"Your father must be some coward, but then again, who would adopt the likes of you?"

Harry wasn't thinking, he really couldn't explain what happened, but before he knew it, he had hit McNair squarely in the mouth and the boy was getting up.

"How dare you! Your father will know about this!"

Harry was about to respond, when he felt someone standing behind him.

"His father already does. Is there anything else you would like to tell his father? Perhaps how it is that you felt the need to push my son into violence?"

McNair stood up, his face turned ashen."I didn't know... I mean, you are Harry's father?"

"Indeed, now you will explain to me in full detail, how it is that you claim my son to be a bastard."

McNair began trembling, stuttering as the words tumbled out."Well, everyone ... you know... we just assumed."

"Such eloquent speech, Mr. McNair, now perhaps I can go and ask your father if he deems it proper for one to speak so highly of his friend's son."

"No!" McNair said, backing away even now. "I don't think that will be necessary."

Severus sighed, crossing him arms before turning to Harry.

"Harry, I thought this may be a good idea, but I have found I was incorrect. A tutor will have to be brought to the house, as I see this is not the proper place for you, not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The likes of McNair and his friends will surely bring about undue haste in people finding out your whereabouts. I was wrong, and I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do." Harry didn't understand till Severus pulled his wand out, pointing it at both Luna and McNair. "Obliviate" he called, and then grabbed Harry to apparate home.

Once they landed, Harry turned to his father for an explanation."Why?" he asked simply.

Severus dropped to his knees, pulling Harry close to him."I have been in such a rush lately to get through exams that I wasn't thinking in your best interest. I forgot the most important thing, and that is no one finding out that you are not with your Aunt and Uncle. Those boys fathers are Death Eaters, and any one of them could eventually figure out who you really are. I will not have you taken from me for the likes of the Dark Lord."

"If it means not being with you, then I don't want to go back there," Harry said, holding onto his father for dear life.

Severus returned the hug."How about we go home and have some dinner, and afterwards I think a game of exploding snap is in order."

"But you say it makes a mess, and that it is too loud."

"Yes, but I also know of a little boy who enjoys the game, and perhaps if he doesn't beat his father too badly, I can be persuaded to take him to the shore this weekend."

Harry jumped up and down at the prospect of going somewhere with his father. Severus, on the other hand, knew tomorrow, he would have to erase the memory of Harry ever being at the school, but for now, he was enjoying the look of pure joy on his face.

A/N: See you next week! Hmmmmm will Severus obliviate the other children before they slip up and mention a boy named Harry????


	53. Chapter 53

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 53

Harry woke up bright and early the next morning and found his father sitting on the edge of his bed, looking rather sad. Once Severus was aware that Harry was awake he spoke. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Harry rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "For what?"

Severus stood up, pacing the floor in front of the bed as he did. "How could I have let myself get so caught up in testing, and my everyday tasks that I put your life in danger? Please forgive me for being so lax in my judgement. I don't know what has overcome me lately. " Severus was still pacing when Harry spoke up.

"I'm fine Dad, honest."

Severus took a seat on the bed again. "No, Harry, Any one of those children could have revealed who you were."

Harry turned his head sideways. "I didn't tell anyone my whole name but the house elf and the Professor. Besides, aren't there lots of boys named Harry?"

Severus brushed the hair off his forehead. "Yes, but none with this scar. I didn't even have the good sense to place the glamours on you, and had to obliviate those children."

"Don't worry Dad, everything is fine."

Severus stood up. "Get dressed and have your breakfast. I have matters to attend to at once."

Harry wondered what his father meant, but it was like Severus knew what he was thinking. "Hurry along now. I believe I promised you a day at the shore did I not?" This made Harry jump up from his bed, quickly pulling his pajamas off and flinging them across the room in his eagerness to get going. He hurried along skimming through his shirts and grabbing a pair of shorts suitable for the beach.

He almost toppled over the kitchen chair, and noticed Severus was already gone. "Would Master Harry like his breakfast now?" Soon Harry was eating, and hoping Severus would be back soon. He was eager to make his first trip to the shore. Dudley had spoke of it often. Harry was so preoccupied with breakfast he didn't hear anything at all till the floo flared to life and out stepped his father, looking rather disheveled.

"Dad, what happened to you?"

"I went to attend to matters, or more pointedly put, to erase the memories of the remaining students."

Harry was both glad and yet saddened by this. True, the other kids had been a bit cruel, but Luna had been nice, even defending Harry against the others. He was going to miss her. "Did something go wrong?"

"That is one way to put it," Severus said, taking a seat at the table.

"Well," Harry prompted when his Dad didn't say anything else.

"I didn't expect any problems, just pop in, cast an Obliviate and pop out, but it seems that the Crabbe household is nothing if not gleeful at the sight of strangers."

"Were they unhappy to see you?"Harry was worried his father may be hurt, considering his robe looked both wet and torn.

"On the contrary they were delighted to see me. Tried to use me as a horse no less, latching onto my back for rides, while the youngest of the three sat there quite content to drool on my robes. As far as I know your secret still remains just that, a secret."

Harry put down his fork. "We don't have to go to the shore if you would like to stay home."

Severus really did want to stay home, away from the madness of unruly students, and the stress of work. He also didn't care to take on a day full of Muggles and the like parading around in skimpy clothing. "I promised you a day at the shore, and that is what we shall have. Gather whatever you mean to take, and we shall go."

Harry sat in the chair. "Aren't you going to get anything?"

"I don't know what to take. I've never been to the shore."

Severus was taken back. "Do you mean ... that you have never seen the ocean?"

"Sure I have, we had pictures of it on the books at school. I even saw it once on the telly."

Severus wondered how a child so deprived of even the smallest of things did not realize it. "Your mother adored the ocean. She would go there often, and just sit."

"You mean she didn't do anything else? She just sat there?"

Severus laughed as he gathered a few towels and a blanket and shrunk them down. "No, she was quite the swimmer your mother, but she preferred to spend her time gazing out at the ocean. She said it brought about a calmness. Now come over here so we can place the glamours on you. I won't forget again."

Harry waited while Severus waved his wand around, once again changing the length of his hair to hide his scar. Remember if we should run into anyone we know you are Henry."

Harry agreed and Severus led him to the floo. "Step in and call out Madame Floretta's Deli."

Harry thought it odd but did as he was told and ended up rolling out inside a backroom where he could see bread stacked floor to ceiling. Severus stepped out right after him, and grabbed Harry's hand, leading him from the room.

It didn't take them long to exit the store. "The shore is just across the small road and over the dune." Severus could see the anticipation in the child's face and it lit up something inside him as well. Something that released the inner child in him. "If you will be careful, then you may run on ahead."

It took two seconds for Harry to look for traffic and then take off in a run over the dune. Severus followed and when he got to the beach he saw Harry, running straight for the water, but stopping once he felt the cold water lap up around his feet. What surprise Severus the most was the squeal of delight coming from the child.

Severus placed his wand inside the bag he was carrying and quickly returned the blanket back to its normal size, along with the towels. Next out of the bag came an umbrella, and Severus snorted to himself thinking he quite looked like Marry Poppins pulling all these items from his bag. The last thing he pulled out was a basket, no doubt filled to the brim with food if Gertrude packed it.

Once everything was unpacked Severus placed a sticking charm to it all and went to stand beside Harry at the waters edge. "It's amazing Dad! I've never seen anything like this ever before."

Severus smiled down at Harry before grabbing him by the arms and twirling him around, his feet skimming the water. "You are your mother's son. You may play in the water, but do not go out any further than your waist." Severus went to drag his chair down from the blanket so he could sit and watch Harry when he turned to the child. "You don't know how to swim do you?"

Harry hung his head in shame. "No, I wanted to learn, but they said that it would cost money, and that I wasn't worth spending hard earned money on."

Severus bit back the comment he wanted to say. "We shall remedy that before the summer is over. For today just do not venture out too far. The current is strong at times and can carry you away."

Harry spent the next two hours splashing about, and twice splashing Severus so that he got up and chased him. Tired from that Harry went and looked for seashells, and then sat down in the sand to build a castle. "Come and eat lunch."

Harry took a seat on the blanket, and laid his shells down beside it. "Are you having fun?"

Harry took a bite of the Corned beef sandwich. "This is the best day ever. Thank you for bringing me here. I thought I would never see the shore, but I have and its just so ... I don't know how to explain it."

"You don't have to explain it Harry. Now eat your lunch, and then I think perhaps we shall have a rest before you get a sunburn. Too much sun is not good."

Severus and Harry finished up their lunch, and put the things away, and then Harry leaned back underneath the umbrella. "Its so peaceful here, like the sound of the waves."

"Yes, so peaceful it could lull one right to sleep," Severus was thinking about how many times Lily had fallen asleep listening to the waves of the ocean. She said the steady and constant motion was calming. That no matter what was going on in the world Muggle or Wizarding, the sound of the waves hitting the shores would still be the same. Severus looked over to Harry and found the boy had fallen asleep, worn out from playing.

As quickly as he could Severus gathered up their things, and then checked around for anyone nearby. He didn't want to take the chance of waking Harry by carrying him back to the floo. After making sure no one was within a mile of them Severus apparated just outside the gates of the house. Harry was still asleep, his head on Severus' shoulder, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

Severus was about to knock on the door when it opened. "Gertrude is drawing a bath for Master Harry?"

No, I will just place a cleaning charm on him for now. If you would make some tea though." Gertrude popped into the kitchen to make tea, while Severus laid Harry down on the bed. With a flick of his wand Harry was in clean pajamas, and Severus pulled his feet up, tucking them beneath the covers.

He was about to leave when he turned and glanced down at the boy laying there. Was this the same child, that not but just over a year ago he blanched at the sound of his name. Harry took things that were normal for everyone else and made them into something special. The wonder in his eyes at seeing things, that most people took for granted. It amazed Severus and made him realize that once in a while you just need to stop, and enjoy the day.

True, he hadn't expected to be buried in the sand, nor to find it still remained in places he would rather it not be. All of that melted away, as he recalled the woman who walked past telling him how wonderful it was to see a father and son so happy. It was true after all. Severus was happy, happier than he had ever been. There was someone who was waiting for him to come home. There was someone who wanted to hear about his day, and how he had tried not to curse the students in his class.

Yes, his temper still flared from time to time, but even then Harry was still there. Never wavering in his devotion just because he was snapped at. Severus smiled as he sipped the tea by the fire. Content ... that would be the word Severus used for today, just content.

A/N: See you next week .

A/N: See you next week . 


	54. Chapter 54

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 54

Severus awoke rather refreshed. The previous day had given him something he had needed, time away. The stress of everything had been building lately till Severus, at times, just wanted to scream, and watching Harry so carefree the day before, reminded him of the simple things in life.

Severus noticed the owl before it came through the window, no doubt bringing with it the Daily Prophet. The paper was truly rubbish, Severus thought, but he read it regardless, knowing that bits and pieces of it held some truth, you just had to read between the lines.

Another sip of his tea, and Severus heard the door creak open to Harry's room. A rather ragged looking boy came out, his hair sticking straight up on his head.

"I see that you slept well," Severus said, hiding the smile behind his cup.

"Do I have school today?"

Plates were filled, and Harry began eating his breakfast, waiting for an answer.

Severus, on the other hand, just noticed the letter in the mail. It was not an ordinary letter, but one that promised nothing but dread. The signature was definitely one he knew, and one he wished to never see again.

"No, as we discussed, I shall have to find you a tutor. It is not safe at the school I took you to, so therefore we shall find other means to give you the knowledge you need."

By this time, Harry was staring blankly at his Dad. He wondered why his father always used such big words. Harry knew that asking him anything else would only end up in another string of things he wouldn't understand, so he instead turned to the plate of bangers and mash and dove in. Something about spending a day at the shore made him very hungry.

Severus, on the other hand, laid down his cup and casually picked up the letter from Lucius. It didn't appear harmful, but then again, Lucius Malfoy was not one to be trusted.

"If you will excuse me for a moment, I must contact Albus. Afterwards, we will discuss your educational studies, and when they should begin."

Harry nodded, his mouth full of food, and Severus swept out of the room quickly, shutting his bedroom door, and warding it, just in case. First, he checked the letter for spells and curses, and then laying it on the table, he stood back and motioned it open from a safe distance.

The letter fluttered open, but nothing came springing forth, nor did it seem harmful. Approaching it carefully, Severus picked it up and started to read.

Severus,

It has come to my attention that a boy named Harry was seen in class just the other day where Goyle's son attends private tutoring. I found this to be a bit odd, and of course, you knowing the old fool Dumbledore, and his penchant for keeping the 'Golden Boy' safe, I thought I would inquire if you knew anything at all.

Severus flung the letter down, cursing himself for not reaching the other children sooner. If Harry were found out, it would be his fault. It was time to make sure Harry was safely hidden away in the least likely place that anyone would look for him to be, and that was what Severus had to figure out before writing to Lucius. Setting the letter inside the drawer, he went back to the kitchen before Harry came looking for him.

Harry was now finished with breakfast and was sitting in the chair by the fire, trying to drift off to sleep again. Severus wanted to wake the boy, knowing he wouldn't sleep later on if he did now, but he really needed the time to check on getting him a tutor.

⌠Gertrude, can you watch Harry for a few minutes while I step out? I won't be long."

"Yes, Master Snape, Gertrude is watching Harry."

Severus put on his cloak, and stepped outside. A beautiful day out, one that should not be spent indoors. He would make sure that Harry got outside later today. With a quick pop, Severus found himself somewhere he never thought he would be, the home of Arthur Weasley. Though he dreaded it, he knew that no one would look for the Harry amongst the red headed family of Weasleys. Arthur Weasley was nothing if not ordinary. Though he was a good family man; one that even Severus admired, for he was not a wizard you expected to win a duel to the death.

"Severus!" Arthur said, as he was headed off to work.

Severus nodded in his direction and waited for the older man to approach.

"Are my boys giving you that much trouble that you felt the need to pay a visit?"

Severus quirked an eyebrow.

"Though your sons leave nothing but chaos in their wake, that is not why I have come. I came today to ask about your younger children. My cousin Henry is in need of a tutor and I was wondering if perhaps your children's was available."

Arthur wondered why Severus Snape would ask him anything. Normally the man growled or sneered in his direction. Order meetings were the same, Severus in the corner, commenting now and then, but never really friendly with anyone.

"I am sorry, Severus, but we teach the children here at home."

Severus turned to leave.

"I appreciate your help. I shall be on my way. Good day to you, Arthur."

Severus was turning to walk away when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"If you are looking for a tutor, I know that Xenophilius is a tutor. He teaches his daughter at home, and she seems to be a well rounded child."

Severus blanched at the idea.

"Xenophilius as a tutor leaves something to be desired, as the last conversation we held was of how he thought forgies would invade your dreams once they escaped from their treetop homes, on the last moon of the month."

Arthur laughed. "I admit, he is eccentric"

"Eccentric? The word I was thinking of was more like laughable."

Arthur tried again. "Regardless, he is a whiz at Arithmancy and a fair wizard at Charms as well. Also, it seems he helps Poppy with gathering precious herbs for Potion supplies."

"No doubt while he was frolicking quite naked in the forest while searching for lokis, or perhaps the Yeti."

Severus shook the horrid image from his head.

"I thank you, Arthur, for your help. I will take everything into consideration."

Severus departed with a pop and returned home, walking through the door to find Harry fast asleep in the chair, curled in a ball, and Gertrude sitting in the other chair, Fred on her lap, looking as if he wanted to escape. Gertrude jumped to her feet.

"Master Harry is sleeping, but his cat was being bad, so Gertrude is not letting it down."

Severus put up his cloak and walked over to them both.

"Just what was the cat doing? Tell me it wasn't using his slippers for a loo."

Gertrude shook her head.

"Master Harry's cat was licking his hair. Wouldn't stop either, so Gertrude made him."

Severus couldn't help himself and he burst out laughing.

"If a brush couldn't help that hair from sticking up, perhaps Fred can."

His laughter woke Harry, who looked up bleary eyed.

"Dad?"

Severus went over and leaned down.

"I have found you a tutor, though I don't know if I shall send you there or not. How about a day outside? It is far too nice to stay indoors."

Harry went to get dressed, and Severus took him by the hand.

"I have someone you need to meet, your tutor, to see if you like him."

Harry agreed and Severus took him to the side, and after changing his hair and eyes, they apparated away.

They landed outside a fairly normal looking house, though the yard held every size birdhouse that one could imagine. Severus sighed, but took a hold of Harry hand and waited for the boy to right himself.

"Are you well?" he asked, as Harry was a bit pale.

"Yes, I just don't like doing that very much. I makes me feel funny, like inside out somehow."

Severus slipped the potion from his pocket and handed it to Harry.

"Drink this, it should settle that feeling."

Two gulps later and Harry was better.

"Let's get this over with."

Severus went to the door and knocked, and heard several doorbells going off inside. It didn't take long for Xenophilius to come to the door.

"Severus? You've never come here before. Is there something wrong? Something to do with the Order?"

Severus held his temper.

"There is nothing of the sort. I simply came to inquire if you could perhaps tutor my nephew Henry. He is to be in my care for a time, and can't fall behind in his studies."

Mr. Lovegood jumped up and down.

"I would be delighted, and I am sure Luna would love the company. She has been so lonely since her mother passed away."

Severus felt dismayed at what to say. He hadn't known the mother, never meeting her as she preferred to stay at home with Luna, though he had seen pictures of her and wondered how someone so lovely had ended up with someone so wild.

"I deeply regret your wife's passing, but now to the question at hand. Will it be acceptable for my cousin to become your pupil?"

After another ten minutes, Severus pulled Harry to the side.

"Remember what we talked about. While here, you are Henry. I shall return promptly at four to collect you."

Harry gave a leery look at the strange new house, but nodded.

"I'll be fine, Dad, honest."

Severus gave him a slight hug.

"I know you will, Harry," he whispered, before sending off the boy.

later that afternoon ...

Severus had spent the day pondering how best to deal with Lucius, and found it was already time to pick up Harry. He looked forward to seeing the boy and thought a picnic outside for dinner would be great. After telling Gertrude of his plans, he apparated to the Lovegood's house.

After the small stroll down the path to the house, Severus rang the doorbell, and waited. He noticed the windy day, and wondered if a picnic was the best idea. It almost looked like it was going to rain. When no one answered the door, Severus' heart lurched. His wand was in his hand instantly, and he was about to go inside when he heard Harry yell.

Faster than he thought possible, Severus rounded the house, only to find Harry in nothing but his knickers and shoes running about the open meadow.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here!" he yelled, bringing Harry and Xenophilius to a halt.

"Dad, you will never guess! We are searching out forgies!"

Severus took off his cloak wrapping it around Harry.

"In your knickers! Gather your things, so that we may depart."

Severus was not planning on bringing Harry back for another day.

"Severus, your cousin is an exceptional student. He excels in Charms, and his Potion skills are well above average, but I could not fathom keeping them indoors the entire day."

Severus couldn't find any words that weren't forbidden for small ears, so he nodded and apparated away.

"Inside, by the fire, Harry. I shall have Gertrude draw you a bath."

Severus couldn't believe the gall, the audacity of that man, and yet Harry looked unscathed.

"Achoo!" Harry sneezed, and Severus looked up.

"Master Harry seemed to be catching a cold."

"No doubt from having tromped around the meadow in his skivies."

Just as Severus said this, he heard the first clap of thunder.

"Go take a bath, Harry, and perhaps we can stave off this cold before it gets any worse."

Harry left out of the room, and Severus fled to his Potion stock. Yes, he could be a father. Yes, he could deal with most anything, but a sick child scared him more than the Dark Lord himself, it seemed. That was a mother's job usually, and Severus didn't know if he could do what it took.

A/N: See you next week. Sorry for the slight delay.


	55. Chapter 55

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 55

Just as Severus expected, he heard coughs coming from Harry's room. Sighing, he put on his slippers and trudged into the room, thinking the child would be awake, but finding him still asleep. Severus placed his hand on Harry's forehead while pulling the covers up, and was grateful he found no sign of fever at all. He turned to leave, but another bout of coughing and a few sniffles had him going to take a look into his Potion's stock.

Lighting the candles in the room, Severus peered closely at his supplies. He had potions to cure warts, to stave off the effects of many curses, even a blood replenishing potion, but nothing for sniffles. As with Muggle children, colds were often left alone to run their course instead of doping up the student or child with potions.

Severus sighed. He knew there was a potion he could brew to speed up the process, but many of the ingredients would have to be attained. His own store of these were depleted, thanks to the Weasley twin's prank. It wouldn't do to think anymore on it before sunrise, so Severus went back into his room to try to get a few more hours of sleep. He flung off his slippers, and crawled beneath the covers, sighing with content as the bed seemed to envelope around him in comfort.

Severus closed his eyes and remembered another time long ago when he, too, came down with a cold. His father had shrugged it off as just something to get out of studies, telling him it was all simply mind over matter on whether he could endure it. His mother, on the other hand, had given him tea with honey to soothe his throat, and cleaned up countless tissues. She had even spelled away the mess of him sicking up, all without so much as an unkind word about it. Severus did not know if he could do as well.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry woke up with his head stuffed up, his eyes watering, and his stomach a bit queasy. Thinking he just needed a long hot shower, he pulled himself up and went into the bathroom. The hot water did wonders for his tiredness, and he was wide awake by the time he stepped out to towel off. He didn't want to miss his lessons with Luna and Mr. Lovegood, and his father might not let him go if he were sick.

Blowing his nose and brushing his teeth, Harry went out to breakfast.

"Good morning Dad," he said, taking his seat, and filling his glass with pumpkin juice.

Severus peered over the Daily Prophet, waiting for some sign of the previous night's cough. When none came, he dared to ask, "How are you feeling this morning"

"I feel fine," Harry was quick to say.

A little too quick, which made Severus' eyebrows shoot up beneath his hairline.

"You're fine and mine are far different. Do you feel achy, or off at all today?"

Harry thought about it, and he had when he had woken up, but after his shower, he felt loads better.

"No, I feel okay"

Severus laid his paper down, and filled his plate with food.

"I can't imagine how, since you were running about in nothing but your knickers yesterday. Do you not know that is not proper for a young man to do in the presence of a young lady"

Harry swallowed the mouthful of eggs he was eating.

"Why not?"

Severus was appalled that Harry had even questioned the statement.

"It is not proper and we shall leave it at that. Young men do not frolic about in their knickers outside for any reason that I can think of. If a lady is present, then that goes double. Have I made myself clear?"

Harry nodded his head, though he did wonder why.

"Does that mean ... never mind," he said, rethinking that question. If running about in your knickers was not good, he doubted what he was going to say would go over any better.

Severus acted as if he hadn't heard what was said. He relished the thought that today was the last day of the school week and that he could take care of a few matters over the weekend, ones that would assure Harry's safety, he hoped.

"If you are feeling well, then we should hurry along. I don't want to be late today, as I have to speak with Mr. Lovegood once we arrive"

Harry grabbed his cloak that his father insisted he wear, even though it was very warm outside. Proper wizards must not sweat, he thought, as he put it on over his shorts and tee shirt. He waited for Severus to grab his own and they wished Gertrude good-bye before leaving out the door.

Apparating with someone left something to be desired, as Harry's queasy stomach came roaring back to life. He thought he might actually sick up right then and there, but he fought back the urge, not wanting to ruin his father's shoes nor his own.

"Henry, why don't you go and see Luna while I speak with her father?" As soon as Severus said this, he rethought it. "Henry, perhaps you should wait in the kitchen for Ms. Lovegood." Severus waited till Harry was out of earshot before he spoke.

"Xenophilius, I must speak with you about your lessons. Though I am clearly desperate for a tutor till the end of school term, I do not think that yesterday's display was appropriate for children of Henry's age"

Mr. Lovegood did not stop pruning some strange flower as he spoke.

"What seems to trouble you on this fine day? As you can see, it is perfect weather for the snoozles to come out and play"

Severus tried to restrain his comments, but honestly, the man was making it hard. How this man could be the same one who excelled in Charms, and Herbology was beyond him. It was only a couple more weeks till the end of term though, he thought.

"I was speaking of Henry and your daughter in nothing but their undergarments, running around outside. Do you think it is proper?"

Xenophilius turned, a smile on his face.

"What are you talking about, Severus? I see no reason why they can't on a hot day."

Severus' patience was wearing thin.

"They are past the age that they should be out in their knickers."

Xenophilius began to laugh and Severus began to scowl.

"I think I see the problem. Haven't you spoken to Henry about girls and boys and the differences in their bodies?"

Severus was speechless. It took several moments for him to regain the ability to even answer.

"I have yet to speak with Henry about that. I think he is too young for such matters."

Xenophilius laughed even harder.

"I explained that I couldn't speak with Luna either, but my wife gladly took on that task, saying that Luna should not grow up ignorant."

Severus was starting to sweat beneath his robes, though outwardly, he didn't show it.

"You could always sit Henry down and tell him all about girls and boys and how they differ, and so forth, but I do not wish that even on you, Severus."

Severus cleared his throat,

"If you could just please stick to Charms, and Herbology, I would be grateful. I don't wish to pick my cousin up again in such a state, nor do I wish to tend to a sick child, as yesterday's escapade seems to have given him a slight cold"

"As you wish, Severus, but truly you should just let down your hair a bit. Let go of those inhibitions and you may find yourself wishing to run through the meadow in your knickers"

Severus almost stumbled he turned around so fast.

"You would not now, nor ever, see this come to pass. As for any conversation, please abstain from speaking about this with Henry. He is a naive child in some aspects, and I prefer to keep him this way."

"As you wish, Severus, though they don't stay small forever. You shall have to tell him at some point."

Severus walked away, running late now, but muttering underneath his breath that wild pigs would fly from his backside before he would willingly have that talk.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Inside the kitchen ...

Harry was getting bored waiting for Luna, and decided to make some tea. His stomach was still turning flips, and he thought maybe the tea would settle it. He had just taken the kettle off the stove when Luna came into the kitchen.

"Henry, so good to see you again."

Harry smiled, he liked Luna. She wasn't like most kids he knew. Before he knew it, the question popped out of his mouth.

"I thought you were tutored by Mr. Applebaum."

Luna, thankfully did not question him, but instead, seemed to stare off into space.

"Yes, I do go there too, but my father likes for me to be at home with him too." Luna then leaned in closer to Harry. "I think he misses my mom and gets lonely," she whispered.

"That's okay, I miss my mom, too."

Harry was thinking it would have been nice to be able to remember his mom smiling, but all he had were memories of pain as she died in his dreams night after night. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Luna looking at him.

"You look familiar, like we have met before."

Harry didn't know what to say. Did Severus do the right spell with his wand?

"Lots of people say I look like Uncle Severus"

"No, you remind me of someone else, though I can't recall who. No matter though. Why don't we go outside, I think Dad wants to show us how the fungus of the whirlybud can actually take the hair off a cat."

"Really?" Harry asked, and as if to answer his question, a very bald cat hissed at him from across the kitchen.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Severus found himself pacing back and forth in Albus Dumbledore's office. He had been called there during lunch, and it wasn't like the Headmaster to call him unless there was something of importance to tell him. He didn't have much longer to wait as the door to the office opened and Albus stepped in wearing a bright green hat and robes.

"Ahh, Severus, sorry to keep you waiting, but I simply couldn't resist the plum pudding at lunch. Quite tasty if I do say so myself"

"What was the reason you called me here?"

Severus had taken a seat, his composure fully masked behind his onyx eyes.

"Yes, the matter at hand. I fear the time is fast approaching for the next board meeting, and Lucius Malfoy is often found with some sort of petition or another. All in the name of good student welfare, of course. I was wondering if he has bestowed any news upon you recently"

Severus smirked. "Lucius and I are not on good terms at the moment, as you well know. That is, since he did try to curse me and bring about my death."

Albus took a seat, offering the same dreaded candy, which Severus declined.

"Yes, I suppose that does put a damper on your friendship"

Severus stood up. "If there was nothing else, Headmaster, I have a class to prepare for."

He turned to leave, but Albus spoke again.

"Severus, you worry me. Is there some reason you have spent vast amounts of time away from Hogwarts? You used to treasure the time spent in your quarters here, and now I find you leaving promptly after classes end."

"I have taken to restoring my family home, though it is a slow process. Are you in need of me somehow?"

"No, no, just making sure it isn't you that is in need of help, Severus. We all have problems, and some are best dealt with when shared with others."

Severus placed his hand on the door.

"My only problems are the students who claim to have some knowledge of potions when they enter my classroom and then fail to show any."

Severus made it to the bottom of the spiral staircase and marched directly to his classroom. Dumbledore was searching for something, but Severus would not be fooled. He had not served under the Dark Lord without gaining some sort of stealth and secrecy. No, Albus Dumbledore would send Harry back to the Dursley's under the pretense of safety. Severus knew he would never allow it.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry's head was spinning and all he wanted to do was lie down. His nose was running, and he felt all hot and sweaty.

"Can we stop now? I don't want to look for any more toads, and I don't think the cats like having their hair removed"

Mr. Lovegood peered up from his basket and smiled.

"Of course, Henry. Your cousin should be arriving anytime now to pick you up. Why don't you go inside and wash up and have a cup of tea"

Harry followed Luna inside but he didn't want tea; he wanted to go to bed and sleep for days. Even the movement of walking made him achy. He took a seat at the table, but found he couldn't hold his head up. The room spun, and he was on the verge of being sick, he thought.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Henry, it is ready," Luna offered.

"No, thank you," Harry said, not bothering to lift his head from the table.

Harry could feel the entire room spin, and he fought back the nausea. He didn't want to be sick, as it was the weekend and he wanted to spend it with Severus.

Just as his thoughts of Severus came about, his father walked in through the door.

"Henry, Mr. Lovegood said that you weren't feeling well."

Harry wanted to answer but knew if he even tried to lift his own head up, it would be too late and he would lose his breakfast.

"Henry, look at me when I am asking you a question"

Severus was now a bit worried, for Harry was always respectful, sometimes to a fault.

"Henry?" he tried again.

"I can't," Harry whispered. "The room is spinning."

Severus got the hint and leaned over, picking Harry up and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Ms. Lovegood, a good day to you."

Luna smiled back, and Severus went out the door and to the apparition point, giving no other goodbyes.

Gertrude met them at the door.

"Is something wrong? Is Master Harry hurt? Does he need Gertrude to gather healing potions? Should Gertrude be ready for intruders?"

The little elf was hopping up and down, though her eyes gleamed with something akin to anticipation. For a split second she looked absolutely giddy at the promise of maiming someone who had caused Harry pain.

"Harry is not hurt, though he is feeling quite ill. Please get me a Headache Relieving Potion, as it should take the edge off at the very least."

Gertrude popped out of the room, and Severus laid Harry down on the bed, taking his shoes off as he did. Harry had not dared to move about too much, for it was all he could do not to sick up on Severus.

Gertrude was back in a few seconds, vial in hand.

"Can Gertrude get Master Snape anything else?"

Severus tucked Harry beneath the covers and then went to raise his head so that he could drink the potion, and that is when it happened. Harry felt the lurch of his stomach and tried leaning over the bed, when all of his breakfast landed on the floor, some on Severus' shoes, and even more down the side of the bed.

"Gertrude if you would please go and get me a clean washcloth, and draw a warm bath."

Severus stared first at his shoes, and then back to Harry, who was now sitting on the bed, tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said, slipping off the bed, and grabbing a towel off the chair to clean the mess.

"What on earth are you doing? Get back in the bed."

Harry jumped, making himself feel even worse, and tried to climb back into the bed, but his arms did not seem to work just right and he stumbled, almost falling against Severus.

Severus felt his own stomach rumble and it wasn't from hunger. The sight of his soiled shoes, and the floor were making him feel nauseated, so he took his wand and spelled the mess away. After tucking Harry beneath the covers, he put a freshen up charm on the sheets and his clothes. Harry still looked as if he were going to cry, and for the life of him, Severus didn't understand why.

"I didn't mean to make a mess, Dad. You should have let me clean it up, I wouldn't have taken long, I promise," he muttered.

Severus' eyebrows shot up. "You are not feeling well, and shouldn't be trying to clean up such a mess. It wasn't intentional."

Severus wondered why the child thought he had to clean it up to begin with, and then it dawned on him: like always the Dursley's had something to do with it. To show any signs of weakness was not acceptable in his home as a child either, and that included being sick. Severus knew Harry would not be able to drink anything without another episode, so he spelled the next potion directly into Harry's stomach.

"Rest now, and I will check on you in an hour or so."

Harry nodded his head, and felt the room spin again. Closing his eyes he fought back the nausea.

"Are you sure?"

"I am quite sure that all you need to do is rest."

Severus walked to the door, and went to close it behind him but left it ajar. Severus was about to go and sink beneath the warm water of his bath, when he stuck his head back inside the room.

"If you need me simply call, and I will come."

Shortly after 3 a.m. ...

Severus had spelled his clothes clean no less than six times, and just when he thought it wouldn't end, it did. He had contacted Minerva earlier, but hadn't gotten a reply from her. Harry had finally drifted off to sleep, and Severus was headed to bed himself when the fireplace alerted him that someone was there.

Years of being a servant of the Dark Lord had taught him vigilance and to be ready for anything, so his wand was at the ready, but his heart was in his bed. Minerva stepped from the fireplace to see Severus sitting in the chair by the fire, a half drank cup of tea on the table beside him, and his robes looking like he had slept in them.

"Severus? What in the world has happened to you? I came as quickly as I could"

Severus looked at her, and the glazed over eyes became bright and clear.

"I just don't know if I can do this."

Minerva spelled the various tissues off the floor, and took a seat.

"I have never known you to give up on any task. What is it that has you so defeated looking"

Severus remained slouched in the chair, his hair askew.

"You don't know what I have been through"

"Then tell me," she urged, moving closer.

Severus sat upright. "Harry was, or rather, may still be sick"

Minerva looked perplexed. "Harry has been unwell before."

Severus stood then, pacing the floors. "You don't understand. He couldn't keep anything down. His fever was there and then gone, and then tissues, and vomit, and for Merlin's sake, I have changed robes four times. He even tried to clean it up himself"

Minerva said nothing, waiting for the rant to be over, as it seemed Severus needed to vent his frustrations.

"Is he all right now, Severus"

Severus turned but now his eyes were again glossy, and this time, Minerva didn't think it was from lack of sleep.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?" Minerva asked, though she knew the answer.

"I don't think I can take care of someone else. Someone who needs me, counts on me as Harry does. He clung to me, begging me to make the room stop spinning, and even though I am a wizard, I can't do everything."

Minerva walked over and stood beside Severus, placing her hand on his shoulder and turning him around to face her.

"What did you do when Harry asked this of you"

"I rubbed his back till he fell asleep. I spelled the mess off the floor and my shoes, and brought more tissues and water. He finally fell back to sleep"

Minerva smiled. "Welcome to parenthood, Severus. I never thought I would see the day that I could look at you and know that you, Severus Snape, are a father and a good one to boot."

Severus stood stunned as Minerva disappeared through the flames. He had doubted himself, doubted his ability as a father, but peeking in on Harry, found the boy to be fast asleep. Leaving the door open, Severus went to bed, exhausted, but content in the fact that yes, he could do it.

A/N: See you next week! 


	56. Chapter 56

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 56

The suns first rays came far too early for Severus, as he hadn't really slept that much the night before. It wasn't that Harry had called out to him in the middle of the night, on the contrary the boy had slept soundly. Severus however couldn't keep himself from checking on Harry every couple of hours, straightening covers, and checking for fever.

Around four a.m he had finally been assured that whatever ailment had passed and fallen asleep. It was therefore not a good omen when an owl came barreling into his window just after seven. Severus reluctantly got up and opened the window, but the charcoal grey owl did not wait and simply left once the note was untied from its leg.

_Severus,_

_You and I need to discuss a few things. Please meet me in Hogsmeade at the small pub just past the apothecary. I shall expect you at ten sharp._

_Yours truly,  
Albus Dumbledore_

Severus was tired, he was cranky and wanted to go back to sleep or spend the day lounging about the house. What he did not want to do was meet the old coot and probably be sent on some errand. Gathering his clothes he went to shower. Regardless of whether he wanted to or not, he knew his duties must be met, and that included surprise teas and lunch whenever Albus too a fancy to have one.

Once dressed Severus went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. "Gertrude, should Harry waken have him either stay in bed, or at the very least lie down on the sofa. If he wants something to eat, then give him toast, and see if he holds that down. I shall not be long I hope."

"Gertrude is making sure Master Harry is taken care of. Gertrude is making chocolate cake for dessert."

Severus' stomach growled at the mention of the cake, but in a swirl of green he flooed from the house to Hogwarts. From there he would make his way to Hogsmeade to meet Albus.

Once he arrived at the pub he spotted several older witches and wizards. By the looks of them some well past their prime, and some looking haggard. As always Dumbledore stood out, his bright green robes alerting Severus to his table.

"Is this really that important Albus? I was looking forward to spending the day at home relaxing."

Albus sipped his tea, offering Severus one of the biscuits on the small tray, which to his disbelief Severus took and began to munch on. "Yes indeed my dear boy. It seems Lucius has been causing quite the stir in the Ministry again. He claims that there are several children unregistered for Hogwarts. He also claims that these children should be tested, to see if they indeed are squibs."

Severus sipped his own tea which had come while they were talking. "Idle chatter from someone hell bent on causing trouble Albus. Why call me out of bed for such?"

Albus looked grim, something he seldom did. "I have a feeling Lucius will not go easily this time." Albus leaned closer to Severus. "He speaks of a child that looked like Harry."

Severus snorted, "You think there aren't a thousand children with the name Harry? Lucius is spouting off threats and you for one have never succumb to them before. Why start now? Isn't the Golden boy living a sheltered life with his relatives, protected by Lily's sacrifice?"

"He is protected, but I worry that he is not favored overly much there. Lily's sister always did hate magic, and anything that had to do with it. She was not happy the day Lily left for Hogwarts."

"Why then did you leave the child there?" Severus was now curious as to the answer, though his face showed nothing but indifference.

"I had no other choice. They were his only kin, and the blood sacrifice would keep him safe."

Severus was now fuming, but he chose his words carefully. "You cannot tell me that someone would not have taken the child in."

Albus smiled again, and waved his hand as if dismissing the matter. "You know I am far too old Severus, besides, his life may not have been ideal, but I am sure no harm has come to him."

"From the outside world no, but who is to say what those Muggles have taught the boy."

Albus again changed the subject. "There is nothing they could have engrained in him that the fine teachers at Hogwarts cannot fix. Now I must be going, several matters to attend to. I shall see you on Monday Severus."

Severus wanted to choke the old man. How could he think that Harry was just fine? How could he think that the Muggles would treat him fairly, and then he realized, the same way he too had thought such. Sighing he got up to go back home.

Harry was sitting on the sofa when he returned, his crayons and paper strewn about the floor beside him. "Dad!" he exclaimed when he saw Severus come through the door. He jumped up to greet his father, but Severus held up a hand. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?"

"I feel great." Severus wasn't sure but he was happy to see the boy up and about. "Today I think we lounge about the house." Severus noticed Harry's face fell.

"Dad, today is Luna's birthday. Can we please go to her party, please?"

"I was not informed of such. It is a bit late to be thinking about going to a party, plus you just overcame an illness."

Harry swiped at the tears in his eyes. "It's okay, we don't have to go. I know you are probably busy." Harry went and flopped back down on the sofa, his drawings forgotten.

Severus came and took a seat beside him, glancing down and the several pieces of paper on the floor. Each one had a birthday cake with candles on it with various attempts at drawing balloons and animals. "I see you were planning on giving Ms. Lovegood a card."

Harry nodded, "Everyone should have a card on their birthday. Can you send it by owl for me?"

Severus sat lost in thought, remembering Albus' words from earlier. Of how he thought Harry had been fine with the Muggles. "A proper wizard does not attend a party without a gift, and as you have none, we shall have to go and get one."

"You mean it? We can really go?" Harry jumped up from the couch, a grin on his face. "I'll go get dressed now!"

Severus watched as Harry leapt from the couch and ran down the hall to his room, slamming the door closed. "What have I gotten myself into," he said more to himself, but Gertrude heard him.

"Master Harry has been saying all morning how he wished to go. He is saying he has never been to a party."

Severus knew then that he had made the right decision, and about that time Harry came back into the room, his hair a mess, but fully dressed. "Come here so that we may fix your hair, and place your charms on."

Harry stood still as Severus waved his wand first to fix the unruly hair and then to place his charms on. Now that he had longer hair to cover his scar, he was ready. "Dad are you going in your robes?"

"Isn't that what one wears to a party?" Severus joked.

"Dad! No one wears stuffy robes to a party."

"I see," Severus said, waving his wand and changing into a pair of slacks and a button down dark green shirt. "Will this do?"

In seconds they were through the floo and stepping out in Hogsmeade. "What kind of gift does one get a young lady?"

Harry scratched his head. "I don't know. How about a doll?"

Severus face turned a few shades whiter."I do not think a doll would be a good gift. Why don't we go and look around a bit. What time is this party?"

"I forgot to tell you. It starts at three."

Severus and Harry searched two stores before Severus glanced down at his watch. "We must find something in the next store or we shall be late." They walked inside Trubly's Trinkets and Gadgets, and Harry began looking around.

"How about this?" he asked, showing Severus a gadget with four separate arms on it.

"I don't think that Ms. Lovegood will find much use for that. Keep looking, but do hurry."

Harry searched the entire store, but nothing said Luna to him. He had given up and went in search of Severus and found him next to a few necklaces. Severus pointed to one with a silver moon and stars on it. "How about this?"

"That's brilliant!" The gift wrapped Severus placed it in his pocket and then took Harry's hand, leading him out of the store. They didn't want to be recognized so instead of Honeydukes, they went into Knockturn Alley and into a small store to floo to the Lovegood's.

"Henry!" Xenophilius shouted, pumping Harry's hand up and down. "So good of you to come on my Luna's special day. Next he turned to Severus who begrudgingly waited while his own hand was shaken.

"We are delighted to have been invited."

Xenophilius pulled Severus over to a nearby table set up with several things to eat. "Luna doesn't have any friends, so it is a pleasure to have someone this year. She misses her mother on such occasions, though she won't admit it. I know her though and she will be pleased to see you both."

Severus took the offered seat, and the cup of tea, while he watched Harry and Luna chase butterflies in the nearby meadow. He couldn't imagine doing such a thing ever, but the tow children laughed and ran, never actually being able to catch one. Severus saw Harry becoming frustrated a bit, and with a quick swish of his wand the butterflies stilled in mid-air. True fascination shown on both their faces, and that was enough for Severus to also give a small smile.

An hour later it was time for cake and ice cream, and Severus ate his politely as he watched Harry dig into the cake with vigor. He wondered about Harry becoming ill from so many sweets, but after the second piece, followed by the glass of milk, no sign of anything but delight showed on his face.

"Henry, do you wish to play a game of Exploding Snap?"

Harry looked at her funny. "Don't you want to open your gift?"

"I have a gift? Harry you shouldn't have," Luna said blushing. Gingerly she pulled off the ribbon on the box and then opened the lid. "Oh my! It's so beautiful! Will you help me put it on?"

Henry awkwardly fumbled with the clasp and finally got the necklace on. Luna turned to see a very red in the face little boy. "I thank you Henry."

"For what?"

"For coming to my party of course and for this," she said, holding the necklace up as the sun hit it.

Severus watched the children play for a bit more, until it was almost dusk. He thanked the Lovegood's and then apparated home with Harry. Severus took of his shoes and went to sit down. "Perhaps a bath young man."

Harry went off to bathe, while Severus enjoyed the silence. Albus' earlier questions had made him a bit on edge. It would be risky to take Harry anywhere now without suspicion. He would have to be careful, and he would have to deal with Lucius very soon, or he knew the man would expose Harry somehow. He was just about to go looking for Harry when he walked into the sitting room.

"All clean now," he said, jumping onto the couch beside Severus.

"Even behind your ears," Severus joked, pulling Harry to him and looking at his ears.

"Dad, everywhere."

"Did you have fun today?," Severus said, tucking the blanket off the back of the sofa around Harry.

"I've never been to a party before. It's the best! I hope Luna's wish comes true, but I don't think it will."

"Why would you think that, did she tell you her wish?"

"No," Harry admitted, "But I know she wants her mom back, and mom's can't come back, no matter how much we want them too." Harry's voice quivered a bit.

Severus pulled Harry to him, wrapping his arms around him. "No they can't," he said, while Harry sat contently. "Your birthday is coming up. Do you also wish a party?"

Harry looked like he thought about it for a time. Can't I just spend the day with you?"

Severus was taken back. "You would rather spend the day with your father? Don't you want to have cake and ice cream, and presents?"

"Not really. I used to think I did, but I have nothing to wish for when I blow out the candles."

"Oh?"

"No Dad, I already have you."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry tighter. In the kitchen Gertrude blew her nose, and Severus smiled. Once again Harry had taught him that the simple things in life were what mattered. Those who dared to mess with what was his would pay the price, those would find out the other side of Severus Snape. True, he was a father now, but he was a father who would have no problem killing those who stood in the way of his son's happiness.

A/N: See you next week! When Severus will be dealing with Lucius.


	57. Chapter 57

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 57

Severus spent the next week between work and home. He spent days teaching at Hogwarts but his nights were spent going over lessons with Harry. It seemed Harry did indeed have a knack for Charms, just as his mother did. His sessions with Mr. Lovegood were good for Harry, as he needed time with someone his own age.

Although Luna, to others may seem dense and flighty, Severus knew that the girl was actually very intelligent, and something about her each time she looked at him made him feel odd. It was as if she could see right through his facade. Once she had even asked him about his day, and was attentive as if she really wanted to know.

After Harry went to bed each night, Severus was working on something else. He spent hours and hours pouring over dusty old potion books. Severus had even gone as far as searching the attic in his endeavors. It took four nights of reading till very late in the morning, giving Severus little sleep, till he found what he was looking for. Taking the book, Severus took a seat in the chair by the fire, pouring over the pages. He didn't notice it was morning, nor the sun peeking up over the treetops. Severus had fallen asleep, the book across his lap.

"Master Snape sir, Gertrude is having your breakfast ready."

Severus stirred from where he slept and found that his entire body ached from the way he had been sleeping.

"Harry, I don't have time to take you to lessons today. You can spend the day reading a few chapters in your books, and perhaps a few moments outside with Fred. You haven't played with him in over a week now."

Harry didn't mind staying at home at all. Sure, he liked Luna, but he also rarely got to spend a day at home with his Dad.

"Will you be helping me if I have questions?" Harry asked, around a forkful of eggs.

"I shall be in my lab most of the day, and do not wish to be disturbed while there." The frown was instantaneous from Harry, and Severus saw it. "If there is a dire emergency, I can be disturbed, and let me state-dire; the house being on fire, Death Eaters storming the house, or unconsciousness, in which case you would not be able to contact me, but Gertrude can."

Harry's face almost scowled.

"Dad, what about ... never mind," Harry said, pushing his plate away.

Severus didn't want to be so impolite, but he also knew he had to get this potion done, and soon.

"Harry?" he called out, and Harry turned to look at his father. "I will still make dinner, and perhaps a story before bed"

Harry brightened a bit then, but went to the sitting room, book in hand. Fred came from the other room to curl up beside him, sensing it seemed that Harry could use the company. Severus, too, sensed something and on his way back to the lab, he stopped by the couch, leaning over and tickling Harry.

"Dad!" Harry squealed.

Severus laughed. "Thank you, Harry."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that all I need each day is to hear your laughter to remind me why life is good."

Severus then turned and headed towards the lab. He stirred in a few ingredients, and then checked the book again. The potion had to be perfect to work, and even then, it was a long shot. It had been many years since this potion was even thought of. Wizards everywhere banned it as barbaric and inhuman. They said that the use of it was to degrade any witch or wizard, but it wasn't as if Severus really cared about whom he was going to give it to.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Severus leaned over the book again, studying the next step. He took a second to smirk, thinking how it would be nice if his students gave even one tenth the attention to their studies. He hadn't heard anything from the sitting room in hours. Perhaps he should have lunch with Harry, but then again, the potion needed to be stirred every thirty minutes. Even a minute too late and it would be ruined.

Harry, too, wished he could help his Dad with the potion. Often his Dad had told him how helpful he was. Lunch was over, and Harry couldn't figure out what to do with his time. His father said to take Fred outside, so Harry grabbed the cat up in his arms and walked out the back door.

It was warm outside, almost too warm for the cloak Gertrude had made him put on. Fred had jumped from his arms the second they had gotten outside, and was now chasing a grasshopper across the lawn. Harry took a seat by the flower garden. His Dad didn't know about the special ingredients needed for it, but the flowers were blooming now. Strange colors of red and orange mixed, but so pretty, they made Harry sigh with delight.

He had never been one to sit idly while there was daylight. At the Dursley's, he had kept up the yard, the flower beds, and the walkway. He sat there thinking it was just too quiet, and then it hit him, there were no birds. Harry was used to bunches of birds at the Dursley's as he had been responsible for cleaning up the car when they used it for a loo. If he couldn't help his Dad, then maybe he could build a birdhouse. Standing up, he went inside to ask Gertrude if she had something to build one.

"Gertrude is not knowing what is needed for a birdhouse."

"Oh, it's simple, just some nails, wood and a hammer. Oh, and some paint, Gertrude!" He yelled, hoping that she had heard him.

Harry was glad the Potion's lab door was secured with a silencing spell. He didn't think his father would appreciate the yelling or the hammering.

Three hours later...

Harry wiped the sweat off his face. He had made four birdhouses, though two of them were a bit lopsided. He had even painted them. One blue, one red, one orange, and one silver. Gertrude said the paints were in the attic and had been for years, so Harry was glad they were usable at all.

Standing up, he stretched, and went inside. Harry was hungry, his stomach growling loudly. Harry washed his hands and face, and then took his seat at the table. He noticed his father's chair was still empty, and suddenly he wasn't so hungry. He was hoping he could show his Dad his birdhouses before it got dark.

Just as Harry was about to leave for his bath, he heard the door to the Potion's Lab open. His father walked out, his robes rumpled, his hair on his forehead wet with sweat. Harry stared at him, and Severus stopped in his tracks.

"What? Did I grow another head?"

Harry remained silent, just staring, till Severus made eye contact, and Harry looked away fast. His father then looked down at his robes.

"I see."

With a quick swish of his wand, his robes looked fresh again, although that did not take the tired look off his face.

Harry didn't know whether to stay and sit with his dad or go and take his bath. As Severus dug into his meal, Harry decided to slip quietly out of the room. He gathered up his pajamas, and went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Harry filled the tub till it was almost brimming over the sides and climbed in. The water felt great, and soon Harry could feel himself getting sleepy. He hadn't been before he got in the tub, but the warm water had washed away not only the dirt, but also every muscle was now relaxed. Harry let the water out of the tub, and quickly dried off. He put on his pajamas and crawled into his bed. His eyes started to close, but two seconds later, Harry sat up in his bed. His Dad hadn't come in for his story. Harry tried to keep his eyes open, but sleep was pulling at him.

His Dad had missed dinner first, then his birdhouses, and now no story. Harry thought about it, and drew his own conclusions. Sometimes grown ups were just too busy. Maybe he could stay awake long enough for his Dad to come in, but not more than ten minutes later and Harry was fast asleep.

He didn't hear Severus come into the room, nor did he feel his glasses being removed. Harry rolled over, tucking his hands beneath the pillow, and snuggling underneath the covers that had been pulled up. He didn't even feel the light kiss on his forehead, though he smiled, even in his sleep.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Harry popped up in the bed, and slung the covers off. His Dad hadn't woken him up, and he didn't remember him saying goodnight either. Grabbing his robe, Harry opened his door, and walked into the sitting room. He could see his Dad standing by the door, getting ready to leave, and rushed over to him.

"You're leaving?"

Severus stared down at Harry. He hadn't slept last night just thinking about what he was going to do. If Lucius became suspicious, or even thought Severus were up to something, then Harry would again be alone in the world. No, Severus had to use every skill he had learned as a spy to go through with the plan.

"I must attend to something and then I shall return."

"Can I come with you"

Severus bent down. "Harry, because of my carelessness, Lucius may be wondering about you. I must resolve this before inquiries are made."

Harry was now scared. "Are they going to take me away from you? Please Dad, I don't want to go back to the Dursley's. I'll do anything you want"

Severus pulled Harry to him, careful not to jiggle the vial in his pocket.

"If I do not return, you are to send for Minerva using the floo. Do not go to her, but wait here in the house till she arrives."

Severus stood up, knowing he needed to hurry before he rethought the plan, but Harry clung to his leg.

"Dad, don't go. They'll send me back, they always do."

"What do you mean?"

Harry had tears streaming down his face now.

"I was away from the Dursley's once before, a nice teacher, but they sent me home. They always send me home, and then Uncle Vernon is mad. Please Dad, don't let them send me away. I'll eat less, do more chores, anything."

Harry was becoming hysterical now, Severus' robes clenched in his hands.

Severus held him tightly and then pulled him to arm's length.

"No one will take you from me, I promise. If anything happened to me, you would not return to Surrey, you would stay with Minerva. Do you understand?"

Harry remained silent, his hiccupping sobs drowning out all else in the room.

"Gertrude, please help Harry here to lie down. Give him some Calming Draught." Severus then turned to Harry. "I must go now, Harry, but I promise, I will come back. Go with Gertrude"

Harry reluctantly let go of the robes, and Gertrude led him away to the bathroom, as Severus watched.

He hoped he could keep that promise. He hoped he would see those green eyes again, that cheerful smile that brightened his day.

"Give me strength, Lily, to protect him," Severus whispered, and then closed the door behind him.

fyiwfyiwfyiwfyiwfyiw

Several minutes later, Severus found himself standing outside Malfoy Manor. He knew Draco would be at his lessons, and that more than likely Narcissa would be out shopping as was her hobby. Very vain woman, and Severus loathed her almost as much for her inability to see her husband's faults.

Taking up his courage, Severus knocked on the door. It didn't take long for it to open to a house elf.

"I shall tell Master he has a visitor."

Severus walked in as the house elf went to fetch Lucius. The lie he was planning to tell was already running through his mind like a miniature movie. It had to go off without a hitch or Severus could find himself dead.

"Severus, what brings you here?" Lucius entered the room, his wand drawn, and came to stand inches away from Severus.

Severus did not flinch, didn't even break eye contact with the man, but he did slip his wand from his sleeve.

"Is this how you greet all your guests? And here I thought your parents raised you with the finer graces."

Lucius smirked. "You did not come here to discuss my upbringing." Lucius now stood his arms folded, though he held his wand steady on Severus. "As I recall, you said that our next meeting may involve my demise"

Severus leaned against the back of the chair he was standing near.

"As you recall, our differences are brought together by a single goal. I have heard that you inquired about the Potter brat."

Lucius' hold on his wand lessened a bit, as his face lit up.

"It has come to my knowledge that it was in fact, you, that brought your cousin to Mr. Applebaum. You see, dear Severus, I know you have no relatives, none came forth when you were at school, nor any since, so why would I think that you have suddenly become a family man"

Severus' face showed none of the churning his stomach felt.

"My family and relations are not public knowledge. I did not then, nor do I now, discuss family matters. As I recall my first year, it was your father's brother who lashed you publicly for disrespect."

Lucius was furious at the mention of the incident.

"Either state your business, Severus, or go, because I know your last words to me were that I would pay for what I did.■

"This is true, Lucius. I would like nothing more than to kill you, but I have come to discuss something else. My intentions were for those of the Dark Lord. You have spread rumors about my allegiances once again, have you not?"

Lucius glared at Severus. "I have done no such thing, but truth be known, why did you send your cousin to Mr. Applebaum, only to remove him the next day? Seems suspicious to me."

At Severus' raised eyebrows, Lucius went on. "Yes, Draco was smart enough to send me an owl the moment the boy arrived, telling me that his Godfather had shown up with some boy named Henry."

Severus waved his hand in the air, as if swatting a fly. "My cousin did not like the teachings methods there, and has since been moved back home to continue his studies. This, however, has not answered my question. Why did you feel the need to spread vicious rumors that I was hiding something from the Dark Lord?"

Lucius smiled deviously. "You know as well as I, Severus, that I only want what is best for Wizarding kind. I wanted to make sure that you weren't harboring one of those Muggleborns in disguise. We have to stand together in our cause."

"What cause is that, Lucius?"

Lucius called for tea, telling his house elf not to dawdle. "We should stand together against those Muggleborn filth. Your allegiances have come to question in the past, Severus. It was you who begged the Dark Lord to save that Muggleborn whore, Lily Evans."

Severus had to chose his words carefully, as all he wanted to do was kill Lucius were he sat so smugly.

"I wanted to save her unborn child so that he could be used in our cause."

"It was her, and not the child you wished to save. You should have turned James Potter to our cause, he was the pureblood, he and that Black. Both could have been great, but they wanted to turn their backs on the Dark Lord"

"Their loss. Now, just what do you think our cause should be till the Dark Lord returns to lead us?" Severus normally hated idle chatter, especially talk of the very person he turned against.

Lucius sipped his tea and then stood, pacing the floor as he rambled on.

"All Muggleborns should be taken out of our world, those and the half bloods, too. Only purebloods should be allowed entrance into our schools."

Severus sipped his own tea, as he slowly slipped the vial from his pocket.

"So you would treat them as if they were nothing more than squibs"

"Even squibs from good pureblood homes serve a purpose. They can show the Dark Lord how useful they are by turning in those who would oppose us. The Potter brat then could be found perhaps, as I am sure Dumbledore is hiding him somewhere. Do you know where he is hiding, Severus?"

"Why would I know his whereabouts"

Lucius turned around pacing again, a smile now on his face. "You play a game of sides, Severus. You claim to be true to our cause, but I have often wondered if you truly were."

Severus poured the vial into the Lucius' cup, and sat back.

"My intentions have always been to the winning side. I do not now, nor ever, have to explain myself to the likes of you. Why do we not return to the matter at hand, our Lord and his return."

Lucius took the bait, and Severus was relieved as Lucius sat back down and began to sip his tea. It was actually Harry's doing to disguise the taste with honey. He had said Severus' potions tasted awful, and that had Severus searching for something that would help the taste without harming the potion. Honey had been the only ingredient.

Lucius finished his cup, and poured himself another, never knowing what was about to happen.

"You have always been a thorn in my side, Severus. I should have done away with you the first time at Hogwarts, but I took pity on you, and saved you."

Severus stood from where he sat. "You were not the one who saved me Lucius, in fact, it was someone else."

Lucius took a step back as Severus pulled his own wand out, pointing it at him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"I have found that your meddling in my affairs cannot be tolerated any longer. You need to learn a few lessons, and who better to teach you than the Muggles you so loathe."

Severus grabbed a hold of Lucius faster than he could respond, and in seconds the portkey was activated. Moments later, they landed inside a large building, dozens of children running about.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Severus grinned letting go of Lucius, pulling his wand away from him.

"As I said, justice has been served, my old friend. You shall remain here with the Muggle brats for the next year."

Lucius looked haughty as ever.

"You simpleton. All I must do is apparate away from this place, and when I get home, you will be dealt with."

Severus smiled, a very disturbing sight to most to see.

"My dear Lucius, it is you who is mistaken yet again. You see, I have bound your magic, though sad to say, it only lasts a year. You will remain here, working with these children. You cannot leave as the boundaries are in place, and if crossed, I fear it will mean your immediate death."

"Why in Merlin's name have you done this?"

Severus turned to leave but glanced back.

"It is very simple. Lily Evans was no Muggle whore, and her son neither. I loved her and him, and will continue to keep him safe. You had to go run about sticking your nose where it didn't belong. It is you who should have been dealt with long ago, sneaking about, lying to the Aurors. You see, someone showed me what true love and family meant, something you know nothing about. However, he is too kind of heart to wish even you dead, so you have been given a reprieve, to remain here for a year."

"Who has turned you, Severus? Who has turned you into a Muggle loving bastard?!"

Severus grinned, raising his wand once again.

"I loved Lily, and you ruined it. You wanted her dead from the moment she turned you down. The fact that she was a Muggleborn didn't matter to one such as you, no, you simply wanted to use her and toss her to the side. As for who turned me, I turned myself, not wanting to beg and grovel for the acceptance that I would never get from a cold blooded killer."

Severus made it to the door, leaving a very stunned Lucius standing in awe.

"Oh, and good day to you."

He closed the door, and heard Lucius pounding on it from the other side. He felt redeemed somehow and couldn't wait to get home.

A/N: See you next week! 


	58. Chapter 58

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 58

Severus knew that it would take over an hour to floo back to the house. Leaving Lucius in an orphanage was a devious idea, he thought, but one in the States was even better. No one would be looking for him there. True, he would have to modify Lucius' memories when the year was up, but nothing served that man better than to be humbled into doing everyday tasks.

At the house ...

Harry couldn't do anything but think about what could be happening. What if Lucius somehow hurt his father? What if right now, his Dad was dead, or in need of help? Gertrude had tried to get Harry to draw or something to take his mind off matters, but Harry refused. His Dad had told him to call for Professor McGonagall if it was an emergency, but how was he to know if it was or not?

Fred curled up beside Harry on the sofa as Harry's stomach rumbled from hunger. He hadn't really eaten much the day before, but he couldn't even think about eating right now, not till his Dad came home. Part of Harry was angry. He had just found someone who actually cared about him, and now there were all kinds of people trying to take Severus away. The other part of Harry was scared. He had at least known the dangers at the Dursley's; no food, the cupboard, or a good thrashing, but he never thought they would kill him. Now Harry wondered if they hurt his Dad, would they come after him next? All these thoughts rolled through his head, and a few tears trickled down his face.

"Please be safe Dad," he whispered.

Severus had spent the last hour somewhere in Niagara Falls, wondering why the older woman was taking so long. True, she had many relatives to wish well, but did she have to go on and on as she was? After another ten minutes, she finally stepped inside the floo, and that is when she spoke to Severus.

"Oh, I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?"

Severus' temper was barely contained. He replied politely, but his true thoughts were sending the woman over the falls. He had been gone for over two hours, and he knew Harry would be frantic, but what he really hoped was that the boy hadn't done anything stupid. Not to say that his son was ignorant, but more so, he was eager to come and help if he thought he could. There was little an almost ten year old boy could do though, not with the likes of Lucius or anyone he associated with.

Over four hours later, Severus could see the outline of the house down the street. No Harry outside, even though it was a beautiful day. If truth be told, it was a little warm even, and Severus wished he wasn't known for his sweeping back robes.

His footsteps hurried as he caught sight of Gertrude in the backyard. No one else could see the house elf through the enchantments, but if Gertrude was outside, where was Harry? Severus wasn't known for quickness, but he could run if need be. It only took a few seconds for him to make it to the front door. He didn't take the time to use his key, but instead, spelled the door open.

Harry wasn't in the sitting room or the kitchen, and Severus thought the boy perhaps was taking a nap. As he neared Harry's bedroom door, Gertrude could be heard coming through the back door.

"Master Snape, Gertrude is happy to be seeing you. Master Harry has not been well since you left."

Severus stopped just before opening Harry's door.

"Has he had a relapse? Is he still ill?"

"Gertrude is not knowing what it is, but Master Harry is not eating."

Severus knew Harry was scared, that and the fact the boy was far too clingy to him. Yes, most boys his age shunned their father from time to time, but Harry had never had anyone to cling to before, not since Lily. Opening the door, Severus went into the room expecting to find Harry moping, or sleeping, but what he found was an empty room.

"Gertrude? Where is Harry?" The look on the house elf's face told Severus she didn't know either. "Master Harry was in his room earlier."

Severus wasted no time flinging open the bathroom door only to find no Harry there either. That only left two options, his Potion's Lab and his room. Harry wouldn't dare enter his lab, but that was the first place he checked to make sure.

Going to his own bedroom door, he opened it carefully in case Harry was asleep. What he found broke his heart. Harry sat on his bed, sheets twisted up around him, tears rolling down his face.

"Harry? What's wrong?" The question was left unanswered as Harry leapt from the bed and barreled into him.

"Dad, you're alive!"

"Of course I am alive, but what has you so upset?"

Harry chewed his lip a bit, not wanting to answer for fear of sounding ridiculous.

"It's just that I know you were going to see Mr. Malfoy and, well ..."

Severus picked Harry up and carried him back over to sit on the edge of the bed, opening the curtains as he did.

"Well what, Harry? Did you think something horrible would happen?"

When Severus got no answer, he knew Harry's thoughts, but waited till Harry, himself, could explain.

"You told me you were going, and well, I thought if something happened..."

"Did you call for Minerva?"

"No, you said not to unless you didn't return, but I wouldn't have anyway," Harry explained.

"Why is that?"

The flood of feelings came pouring out then.

"Because they would have sent me back. Every time I think I can trust someone, they end up lying to me. I trusted the teacher at school and she sent me back to the Dursleys. All I got from that was a good lesson in not speaking up, and a week in the cupboard to boot. I don't mind the chores, but it gets lonely inside the cupboard, and well ..." Harry's grip on the bed grew, as his face twisted up with what Severus thought was anger.

"You do know that I am your father, and no one can take you away from me? I won't allow it."

Harry grew quiet, but Severus did not mistake the muffled sob.

"I never want to lose you. They said I was never going to be loved, because mistakes like me didn't deserve love, only discipline."

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry.

"I would never harm you, and though I can't promise I won't discipline you, it will not be something harsh. Your relatives, well, what has been called your kin, are wrong. You are something special, Harry, and I don't mean because of that scar. You have given me a new lease on life, shown me that even someone as old and set in his ways as I am, can change."

"I love you, Dad, and you aren't old, not like Aunt Marge, or even like the old guy with the beard. Now that is old. How old is he, by the way?"

Severus laughed. "No one knows exactly, but suffice to say, it is rather old." Pulling Harry off the bed, he stood him up. "As for Lucius, you need not fear him anymore. I have taken care of him for the next year, so that we can concentrate on getting you ready for Hogwarts. You have lots of studies to catch up on, and lots of growing yet to do."

Harry did not look so thrilled at the mention of studies, but he did seem relieved that Lucius would not pose a threat. Severus could not be more concerned though. Harry wasn't even ten yet, and he seemed to carry the weight of the world on his shoulders. No child should look so weathered at such a young age.

"Tell me something, Harry. If you could only go one place in the world to be happy for a day, where would it be?"

"Right here with you, Dad."

Severus smiled. "Thank you for the compliment, but I doubt that my presence alone could bring about the biggest thrill of your lifetime."

Harry seemed to ponder the question, and when he didn't answer right away, Severus prodded further.

"Is there no where that your cousin has been? Somewhere you wished you had been allowed to go?"

"Well, Dudley did get to go somewhere once, and he bragged about how much fun it was for weeks. He even showed me all his souvenirs from there, but I wasn't allowed to touch any of them."

"Where was that?"

Severus was hoping that they had gone to the shore, or somewhere like a museum, even the zoo would not be too horrible as Severus could give a bit of a lesson in going. He was not ready for the answer that fell from Harry's mouth.

"Disney World," Harry exclaimed. "You know, with the mouse ears, and the rides, and all, but I know I'm not allowed to go there."

Severus breathed a sigh of relief for the merest of seconds.

"Why is it you are not allowed to go there?"

"Because freaks aren't allowed to go there. Dudley said anyone who did magic wasn't allowed in. He said they would shoot me for trespassing if I even tried to step in through the gate."

Severus wanted to bash his head against the wall but he didn't.

"Your cousin was sadly mistaken. There is nothing but magic there. The whole concept of the place is magic. If you truly wish to go, then we shall, but I must make arrangements to be gone for the next two days."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Trust me when I say I am not. Though I do not usually find myself in such places for lack of interest, if that is the place you wish to go, then we shall."

Harry jumped up and down, his face beaming as he ran from the room shouting.

"Gertrude, I am going to Disney World! I'm going to Disney World!" He kept shouting as he ran into his own room to pack. Twenty minutes later, he returned, suitcase in hand. "I'm ready!■ He announced to a stupefied Severus, who had yet to even get started making preparations.

"We shall have dinner, as we must travel to Gringotts first. I am not flying on one of those contraptions they call a plane. We shall go by apparition, though we can't apparate straight there. We will stop by a friend's house along the way. Take your seat at the table while I go and firecall her."

Harry took his seat at the table, bouncing up and down in his chair. "Gertrude is seeing Master Harry excited."

"Can you believe it? I never thought I would even get to go to the movies, much less somewhere like Disney World." Harry motioned Gertrude over. "Do you really think they won't kill me if I try to go through the gate? I don't want to go if that is what will happen."

Gertrude smiled. "House elves is not knowing about things like that, but if Master Snape said they isn't, then Master Snape is right."

This seemed to justify Harry and he sat at the table waiting for his father to return. Severus did a few minutes later and dinner started.

Harry made quick work of his meals, shoveling it in almost.

"We shall once again go over table manners, but as I can see you are excited, I shall overlook it this time."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Sorry Dad, but I am ready whenever you are."

Severus knew there was no getting out of it. "Very well, grab your cloak."

Harry did and waited for his Dad by the door.

"I shall return in three days. I shall firecall you each day to keep in contact."

After that, Severus and Harry walked out and apparated away.

Six hours later ...

"Where are we?" Harry asked, feeling very tired and a bit queasy from all the travel.

"We have arrived at our destination."

Harry looked up to see a beautiful house, though of course, passersby did not seem to notice.

"Is that where we are staying?"

"It is indeed, and it is within walking distance to this Disney World, and the other parks shall have to be arrived at by car. Come along so we can check in."

Harry followed Severus to the house and waited till someone answered the door. A very pretty woman with brown hair and hazel eyes answered. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, and she looked hot and sweaty, and still she was lovely to Harry.

"Welcome Severus, and this must be Harry. Come inside, I have your beds already made up and turned down."

"Thank you Lucille, though I would love a spot of tea first."

Harry followed his Dad into a large sitting room, with leather couches and several chairs by the fire. Next to those was a huge maroon rug, and a coffee table. Pictures hung on the wall of several children and their families, and Harry wondered had they all lived here before.

Lucille sensed his question. "Those are my aunts and uncles and their families. Rather large family I have, sixteen in all. Mother said children were blessings, though I don't know if she said that when it came time to do the laundry. See we didn't have a house elf like we do now, and I am afraid it took all day from morning till night to keep up with things."

Harry listened as Lucille went on and on, never knowing someone with that many kids in the family. He found her stories fascinating, but the lack of sleep was getting to him.

"I think it is time for bed. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Harry didn't argue as Severus said his good nights to Lucille, and followed his Dad down the hallway to a room.

After getting on his pajamas, Harry climbed into bed, and then found he couldn't go to sleep.

"Tell me a story, Dad."

Severus too was tired. "A story about what? Aren't you too old for stories?"

"No, our teacher used to say that a good story, told the right way, could capture the attention of both young and old."

Severus sighed, and motioned for Harry to scoot over. "What story would you like to hear then?"

"I want you to tell me about you when you were my age. What kind of things did you do for fun? Tell me about mum. Tell me about Hogwarts, and if you ever got into as much trouble as your students do now."

Severus began a story about when he and Lily had decided to sneak to Hogsmeade. They had been caught, of course, but not before filling their pockets with enough candy to keep them going for weeks. It had been a real treat for Severus, going about the shops at leisure, taking his time to wander up and down all the aisles. They had also stopped to have lunch and an ice cream before Professor Bingham had caught them and dragged them back to Hogwarts. He turned to see Harry had fallen asleep, only this time, he looked quite content and peaceful. Severus turned and flicked off the light. He both looked forward to tomorrow and dreaded it. He was not one for these so called rides, his stomach never wanting to lurch about as if in a Gringotts cart, but Harry wanted to go, and that was enough for him. Closing his eyes, he prayed for good weather, and a strong stomach for the next day.

A/N: See you next week! Severus in Disney, what is the world coming to, along with how Dear Lucius is holding up. 


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Morning came way too early for Severus, having wanted to sleep in, but Harry was bouncing up and down on his kidneys if he was not mistaken at the moment. "Get up Dad, so we can go!" Harry announced.

Severus half groaned, half growled. "If you would be so kind as to remove your knee from my stomach I might can." Harry quickly jumped off the bed and watched as Severus slid his feet over the side, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Standing up he glanced at the clock on the wall. "It is only six a.m. Why on earth have you woken me this early?"

Harry didn't shy away as usual. "Don't you want to get an early start, have breakfast and all?"

Severus ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose you wish to be there when the gate opens." Seeing Harry nod his head up and down like some kind of bobble-head doll confirmed that was exactly what Harry wanted. "Run along and shower and dress then, and I will meet you for breakfast."

Harry started for the door but stopped. "Yes?" Severus asked, gathering up his things to go shower himself.

"Dad, do you have any regular clothes?"

Severus' face turned into a scowl. "Define regular clothes."

"You know like trainers, and a tee-shirt and such."

Severus counted to three before he answered, hoping his patience would not run thin before the day was over. "I have no such items. I do posses a shirt that is not black if that is what you are asking."

Harry chewed on his lip, deep in thought. "I know! We can make some of my clothes fit you!"

Severus was about to explode. He didn't want to go traipsing about Florida to begin with, much less in Muggle clothing, but Harry looked so happy with the idea. "I shall see if anything you own is acceptable, and if not you will not argue with me, understood?"

"Sure, see you at breakfast." and with that Harry disappeared down the hallway to shower. Severus gathered his robe and undergarments and went to take his own shower. The water beat down on his back massaging the muscles in his neck, and making him a bit less cranky. Deep down he knew it was his idea to come, and the thought of making Harry happy was all that mattered today. The boy had so little happiness in his life, so Severus promised himself that he would try to make this a good day.

Once he was showered he went into Harry's room. There he found Harry dressed, his hair even combed and every single item of clothing the boy owned scattered out on the bed. Severus gasped when he saw that even Harry's small boxers with the airplanes on them were included. "Harry, I did not mean all your clothing. Some things are not to be shared, knickers would be one of those things."

Harry had the decency to blush. Severus searched through the clothing and found a plain blue shirt with nothing on it, and a pair of jeans that still had the knees in them. How a child could be so rough that the knees were the first thing to go on his jeans was beyond Severus. "Is this acceptable to you?" A quick nod from Harry and Severus left to return to his room to change his clothes.

Harry waited patiently at the table for his Dad but he wondered what was taking him so long to get dressed. Normally his Dad was banging on his door to get up, not the other way around.

Severus stood by his bed and slid the shirt on over his head. It felt comfortable, and then Severus grabbed the denim jeans. His feet slid in fine, but once Severus went to pull them up he found that they fit quite differently than his. Using his wand he sized them a bit bigger, and then breathed a sigh of relief. He glanced in the mirror and wondered how Muggles wore this stuff all the time, as he was anything but comfortable. It was then that his stomach rumbled alerting him to the fact that he hadn't eaten since yesterday, and he was famished.

Severus served himself a healthy helping of both Fried potatoes and eggs, and then grabbed for a couple sausages, and a slice of melon. He saw that Harry had finished off a glass of milk and two waffles. Severus ate with vigor and after drinking two cups of coffee announced he was ready to go. Turning to Lucille he smiled. "We shall return this evening, more than likely a bit late. You don't have to wait up."

Lucille smiled too. "I don't mind at all. I will have refreshments waiting for you in case you are hungry, and Severus, you do look rather nice today."

Severus' mouth opened, but no thought would come out. Closing it quickly he nodded and shut the door behind him.

It was only a brisk walk to the park, but the line was several people long. Severus waited patiently but Harry couldn't. He was hopping from one foot to the other and then for some reason as they grew closer to the gate he got still. "Is there something the matter Harry?"

"Well, I mean ... can we not use magic today?"

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, feeling his wand tucked neatly in his waistband.

"Well, you know. Can we be like regular people, just for today?"

Severus sighed, "I suppose I can do that, but I won't have it if anything dangerous comes about. Safety comes first Harry do you understand?"

"Yeah, but do you think Dudley was right? Do you think when we go through the gate something will zap up because we aren't normal?"

Severus rolled his eyes, a bad habit he had picked up from Harry. "I highly doubt that will occur, though if it does we shall go out in a blaze of glory in the happiest place on earth."

Harry didn't get the sarcasm, and grasped Severus' hand tightly at the gate. He had be almost dragged through but once they crossed over he breathed a sigh of relief. "We made it!" he yelled, and they stood in front of the sign. "Should we take the Monorail or the ferry?"

"I am adept at least at flying so we shall take the monorail." Next thing Severus knew he was shoulder to shoulder with a least ten dozen people, all pushing and shoving to get to the same place.

They made it inside the train and found that there was only room for ten people to sit, and Severus trying to be a gentlemen stood up, taking a hold of the pole near the door. The start off was quick and soon they were zooming over cars, and through buildings. Severus' grasp was never far from his wand, but the look of astonishment on Harry's face left him smiling. They hadn't even made it into the park yet and the boy already was enjoying himself.

The Monorail stopped and everyone departed the train. It was so jumbled that Severus was reminded of cattle being shuffled somewhere. Once free from the masses they came to what looked like a street out of the fifties. Several shops lined the street, and everywhere there were people in colorful uniforms. Sweet aromas wafted by them, making Harry hungry despite just having eaten only and hour ago. "Come along," Severus said, seeing someone holding a camera approaching them.

They both hurried past the hustle and bustle of the crowds and stood before the most beautiful castle Harry had ever seen. "It's wonderful!" he said, staring at it with disbelief. Severus was impressed as well, wondering who had constructed something so dainty looking.

"Where to first?" he asked, pointing down at the map in his hands. Harry looked over the map, folding it and unfolding it.

"Can we go there?" Severus looked to the area called It's a Small World, and wondered what would reside within. He was not happy ten minutes later when he found himself boarding a boat. "I do not much care for boats of any kind," he said.

Harry was to his left, and a small child, no more than three or four to his right. The boat started up and Severus leered at the large woman in front of him. The only comfort it seemed the ride would have was the nice cool climate inside them ride. Severus was almost comfortable when the music started up. Over and over he heard dolls singing, but not just that, the same tune over and over. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to simply snatch his arm free from the toddler now drooling on it. He was never more happy when the ride ended, but the cool climate inside had made the sun outside even hotter.

A nice drink would be lovely about now, but Harry was tugging his hand, and pulling him towards the opposite direction. "Look Dad, It says they have a Haunted Mansion!" Several thoughts ran through Severus' mind as they stood in line. Why was it haunted? Who haunted it? Would there be ghosts? or simply something else?

Once inside Severus again found himself wedged beside someone. The man spoke no English, but was more than happy to relate some tale or another to his friend. The air was pungent with the smells of sweaty people and overpowering perfumes on others. It was almost sickening and that is when the lights went out. Harry's hand found his father's and he squeezed it tightly. "Are we safe here?" he whispered.

"I will let nothing harm you." Severus grasped his wand a bit tighter. He had promised Harry nothing short of an emergency would make him use it, but he was taking no chances. They got aboard a black car, and took their seat. Things jumped out at them, coffins were opening and closing and each one brought Harry a bit closer to crawling into Severus' lap. "There is nothing to fear Harry, they are merely illusions." This made Harry feel a bit better until the car lurched backwards sending them down the small incline. He was in Severus' lap in a flash, and Severus wrapped two arms around him to cease his trembling.

Soon the ride was over and Harry crawled from his father's lap, blushing at how silly he had been. "Sorry," he mumbled, but Severus said nothing.

"How about a cool drink?" Severus took Harry by the hand and walked over to one of the nearby vendors. "One pumpkin juice if you please."

The man looked at Severus funny. "We have grape juice, lemonade, and a variety of colas but no pumpkin juice sir." Severus was shocked, though he chose a lemonade for both of them and they sat on a bench sipping it.

"Are you having fun Harry?"

"Oh yes Dad, the best time ever." Severus saw several children waling by with some gadget or another, hats shaped like ears, balloons shaped like ears, and several of them even had shirts with a mouse on them. He could see having no affection for a mouse. The only reason for them was to feed snakes that he could see.

Harry was tugging on his father's hand a bit, and Severus took this as his cue they were moving onto another ride. Five minutes later they found themselves in line for a pirate ride. Severus had known a couple of wizards who claimed to have known pirates, but he scoffed at them, saying that pirates were no more than scoundrels.

Again Severus found himself in a boat, but at least no dolls were singing to him. Away they started and Harry was mesmerized by the pirates. he was hanging onto the side of the boat, peering over when all of a sudden they fell down a steep hill in the dark. Harry shrieked, and Severus grabbed a hold of him, making sure he didn't fall from the boat. Harry cringed next to his Dad, and yet two seconds later he was peering over the side again. The ride was over far too fast for his taste, but Severus was glad to be off the boat. "Shall we have lunch?"

He and Harry chose a place called the Starlight Cafe. The choices inside were burgers, or chicken or hot dogs. You could even have a salad. "What are you having Dad?"

Severus glanced over the menu. "I think I shall have one of these burgers. What about you Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, and Severus got tapped on the shoulder to move ahead in the line. "What can I get you today?" the cheerful lady sitting on the stool asked.

"I shall have a Number four, and I think perhaps a Number 2 as well." Severus gathered the tray and went to find a seat. The place was crowded, people everywhere and he looked for somewhere without a screaming child next to it. Finally he found a place, down the small walkway and in a corner.

He took the food off the tray, placing a napkin in his lap as he did. Not knowing if it would taste good Severus took a small bite of the burger, but found he did enjoy it. "I didn't know you could eat so much Dad." Harry was happily sipping his drink, swinging his feet back and forth.

Severus stared in disbelief. "I cannot possibly eat it all Harry. This was for you," he said, pushing the other burger an fries towards Harry. "Did you think I was going to sit here and eat and not give you anything?"

Harry gulped, "Sorry, I didn't know. It's just ... well, never mind." Severus knew then that Harry was never afforded the luxury of having a day out and if so, definitely not with a meal. "Dad, I just wanted to say thanks. I know that you don't really like things like this, but I am glad you came."

Severus's face showed the barest of smiles, a feat from the usual stoic man. "True, I could do without the crowds, the talkative people, the shouting and the smells but I am also happy just to spend the day with you. Now do you know where you would like to go next?"

"Can we go on Space Mountain? It is not far, just to the right of us now according to the map."

Severus couldn't see any reason not to till they came to the sign that warned of many things. "Harry perhaps we shouldn't ride this. Do you have motion sickness, heart problems?"

Harry laughed, "No, and I'm not pregnant either so can we go on the ride?" Severus did not want to go on the ride, fearing that he would be tending a sick child afterwards.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hoping Harry would change his mind. Harry tugged on his arm dragging him inside. Up and up they climbed, and it seemed they would never make it to the top. Just when Severus thought about turning back, someone banged into him from behind. Harry was in front of him, and he looked back to see two kids, and a very large woman.

Four people to a car, lined up one behind the other. Harry chose the front seat, Severus behind him, and the large woman and one of her children behind Severus. The car was a tight fit, Severus' knees next to his stomach, and the small lever to hold onto wedged between his legs. This was not going to be a comfortable ride at all he thought.

They were counting down, but to what, and then Severus found out. The small rocket shot into a tunnel wild with lights, blaring lights, that made you wish to close your eyes so Severus did, and that is where he made his mistake. A fall, straight down, and he felt the burger coming halfway up. Just as he calmed himself they car lurched to the left, and then to the right, slinging Severus each time. He feared for Harry, he could hear him screaming, but it didn't sound fearful. Regardless he took a hold of Harry's shirt with one hand, and the other he held onto the wedge.

"Oh God!" he heard the woman behind him say between screams. and at this point Severus would have blasted her to Siberia if he could get to his wand. "I think, I'm going to be sick," she said, right before Severus felt the matter hit him on the side of his face. Instant dry heaves racked him, and he fought back the urge to be sick, praying the fat woman would somehow fall from her car, if only to stop the ever flowing fountain that was her mouth.

Back and forth the car twisted and turned until at last Severus could feel it slowing. Never before was he so glad to get off anything. Even the carts at Gringotts were not that bad, and those made him feel very nauseated.

Severus stood covered in what could only be the foulest thing in the world, and yet Harry stepped off with nary a drop on him. "How is it you managed to avoid that?"

"It's easy Dad, you just have to get out of the way, you know duck down really low." Severus rolled his eyes. I think that I shall have to go and clean up before we do anything else. Severus excused himself into the bathroom, and with a wave of his wand performed a cleaning charm. When he left out he spotted Harry staring at the many trinkets depicting the ride they had just been on. Harry's face held a smile that Severus had never seen before, the smile of a child enjoying himself. Going over Severus looked at the shirts and grabbed one that was Harry's size, taking it to the counter. "Dad, I don't really need a shirt or anything," Harry said.

"Nonsense. Anyone who can ride that and come off it smiling deserves something." Severus paid the lady and handed the bag to Harry. "You know it would be easier if we could shrink it to fit in our pocket."

"I don't mind carrying it." Harry absolutely beamed. He looked so happy that Severus said nothing else and watched as he walked out of the store, swinging the bag beside him.

"Where too next?" Harry took the time to stare at the map, and then pointed to the cars on the racetrack. The line was quite long, but Severus said nothing as he waited in the boiling hot sun. Finally it became their turn, and he crawled into the seat beside Harry, choosing to let Harry drive.

Severus felt content as the cars didn't move that fast and settled back as much as he could to enjoy something that didn't twist and turn. "Steer a little to the left," he said, as Harry hit the divider. Each little jolt told him that he was not prepared for Harry to ever get his license, and that is when the other car hit them from behind. Severus was slung forward and his peaceful ride was now over as the boys in the car behind them found it amusing to smack into the back of their car over and over.

Harry said nothing though the frown on his face said enough. Severus was not about to have the day ruined by a couple of hooligans. He didn't often use wandless magic, but just as they rounded the small corner a huge puff of black smoke came barreling out of the exhaust of their car, right into the faces of the other boys. Coughs and sputters were heard, and Severus sat back once again satisfied and smirking.

"How about a cool drink?" Harry and Severus sat by the lemonade stand and watched as other people passed by. It was getting crowded and Severus couldn't understand why till he heard the people speaking about a parade.

"Do you wish to stay and watch it?" Severus asked.

Harry didn't want to admit it, but being surrounded by so many people made him feel a bit claustrophobic. There were people everywhere, and he felt jammed in like he couldn't escape. "Can you we go and ride something? I really don't have to see the parade."

"Very well," Severus started to make his way through the crowd, a firm grip on Harry's shirt. He did not treasure the idea of losing the boy in this crowd. After what seemed like forever they found themselves standing outside a flume ride called Splash mountain. "I do not believe I car for this ride," Severus said, staring at the people screaming as they came down the drop.

"It looks great Dad!" Harry exclaimed. "Although we will probably get wet."

"Indeed," Severus muttered as they walked to get into the line. All Severus could think about was the drop at the end. He did not like the sense of falling, and he liked it even less in an atmosphere such as this. The first glance at the sodden seat of the log sent shivers down his spine, but Severus climbed in beside Harry.

"Hang on Dad!" Severus went to grab onto the so called rubber bar in front of him but his hands came in contact with the squishy feeling material and realized he would rather be holding worms. There was no telling the amount of germs on it. Soon the day would be over and Severus could sit back and enjoy the evening, but for now he was on edge, anticipating the drop.

The turned the corner and cute cartoon like creatures started to sing to them. It was a catchy tune,one Severus knew would be rumbling around in his head for hours. The characters went from one to another scene, each one fascinating to Harry, and Severus had to admit it was quite a lot put together to entertain. "Looks dark up ahead," Harry mentioned, though he wasn't paying much mind to it, rather watching the characters.

Severus grew more and more anxious, his wand inches from his grasp in his waistband. They peered over the edge for the slightest of seconds, and then whoosh, they were falling down the dark tunnel. "That was not fun, nor was it expected."

Harry giggled beside him. "It was great. Can we do it again?"

"I highly doubt it, as there is but one left. Once we are done with it I shan't be riding this again."

"When I get bigger I am coming back here again. This has been the best day ever." Severus couldn't help but smile, the sheer joy coming from Harry was lifting his damp spirits. Once again he found himself watching the fox and bear and their antics. Harry pointed to something up ahead and then raised his hands above his head like the people in front of them. Severus was just about to ask why when he spotted yet another dark tunnel. "What in Merlin's name? Harry, put your hands down and hold on!"

Harry stared at his Dad, but before he could put his hands down they were falling. Severus didn't have time to react as the drop was over as fast as it started, but his heart was now in his throat, and his grip on the squishy bar was white knuckled.

"If I ever get off this ride, I will never step foot on it again." Severus didn't let his guard down again, and he wondered why Harry seemed delighted about it all. The bear and fox and rabbit held no interest, the only thing that did was getting off the ride.

"Please don't throw me in that briar patch, please." Severus heard the words come out of the rabbit's mouth and dared to look up. A long tunnel stretched out above them and the log they were in started to climb upwards. "What do you suppose that is Dad?"

"Our impending doom, or perhaps the light at the end of the tunnel, much like before death."

"Dad, is this the big drop?"

"It would seem so." Severus was now gripping the bar so tightly his hand hurt, his legs locked to make him feel safer. Harry on the other hand was bouncing up and down beside him, a look of giddiness on his face. "I suggest you hold on Harry."

"Do I have to? Can't I do like them and hold my hands up?"

Severus didn't answer as the log teetered on the edge before sending them down the steep fifty two foot drop. A white light flashed, and Severus all but ducked into the floorboard of the ride. His heart was racing, his pulse going a hundred miles an hour, and beside him Harry was laughing. Five minutes later the ride stopped and Severus jumped off, grabbing Harry's hand and moving away from it quickly. His shirt was soaked, and Harry's was wet as well.

The tiny shiver from Harry told Severus they would need dry clothing. "Harry, if you will come with me I can put a drying spell on you."

Harry stopped. "Dad, I'd rather just be wet. I don't want to do magic today," he whispered. "Not here anyway."

Severus sighed, but gave in to Harry. "Very well, but we must go and buy you a dry shirt. I won't have you walking back to the Monorail wet in this night air." They both walked into one of the various shops and Harry looked around. He wanted something that said he had been to Disneyworld. Something that he would remember it always. "How about this shirt?"

Severus looked at the shirt with the mouse on it. It said Disneyworld and was a dull gray shirt, nothing fancy. "That will do." Harry wandered out the door while Severus paid the saleslady. He stood watching as a man wove a boy's name into a pair of mouse ears. Once he as done the boy put them on and giggled. Scott, that was the boy's name on the back, and Harry wished more than anything he could have a pair of those.

He hadn't heard his father walk up behind him, but Severus laid a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like a pair?"

"Oh no, they cost too much Dad, besides you already bought me lots today."

Severus walked over to the man, and handed him enough money for not one but two hats. "Your son's name sir?"

"His name is Harry." Both watched as Harry was sewn onto the hat, and Harry's eyes lit up when the man offered it to him. "And now your father's name?"

"His name is Severus," Harry volunteered.

"Really? Odd sort of name." Severus waited while the man sewed his name on a pair of mouse ears, took them and departed from the area.

"Aren't you going to put them on?" Severus looked down at Harry and prayed to anyone who was listening that no one would see him. He took the hat from the bag and placed it on his head. It was a sight to see, and Harry bit his tongue to keep from laughing. "Looks good."

Severus knew that it did not look good, but rather foolish, but he couldn't say so to Harry who was so content. "We shall apparate straight from the so called parking lot."

The Monorail was again jammed packed, and again Severus wanted to elbow the many people. "You would think one would find the time to bathe before departing out on a hot day, but it seems this is not the case."

"Maybe they don't bathe everyday in their culture," Harry suggested.

Severus' temper was short, but he bit back the retort. He was tired, he was wearing a pair of mouse ears on his head, and he wanted a long hot bath to soak in. His comments would be saved for someone who he could justify his bad mood on, and that was not Harry.

As they departed the Monorail, several people pushed out the door, and the large woman practically ran over Harry in her hurry. Harry fell to his knees, but managed to gain his footing quickly. The woman on the other hand turned and smirked. "Perhaps you should move a little quicker next time."

Harry said nothing, remembering it wasn't polite to speak to your elders in a ride manner, Severus on the other hand was not bound by this rule it seemed. "Perhaps the next time you could shout a warning before your overly large backside descends on the wee people. You know a warning of sorts, a horn or bell attached around your neck."

"Well, I have never been so insulted."

Severus grabbed Harry's hand and tried to steel his emotions. "Stand here a bit longer and you shall be. I would take my leave now before I call someone to remove the cattle blocking the exit way."

"There are no cows her sir, only you and I."

"Precisely," Severus said, before walking away. Once they reached the parking lot, he grabbed Harry's hand and they apparated outside of Lucille's house. It wasn't that far to walk, but Severus could not bear to walk anymore today, his feet hurt.

"Severus, Harry!" Your dinner is in the kitchen if you are hungry, and Severus you are to firecall a Minerva."

"Go and sit down to dinner Harry, and I will join you in a moment." Severus went into the sitting room and threw the floo powder in, calling for Minerva. Seconds later her head popped into the flames, but she began laughing before she could tell him what she wanted.

"Severus, what is that on your head?"

Severus realized he still had the mouse ears on and snatched them off quickly. "Tis nothing. Is there something that requires my attention?"

"I came to inform you that Lucius Malfoy is missing, or so his wife thinks. Seems he hasn't been home in days."

Severus rubbed his temples. "I doubt he will return anytime soon. I shall deal with her when I get back. If there is nothing more Minerva, my dinner is waiting."

"Nothing more, but Severus, it does my heart good to see you and Harry off spending some time together. I shall see you when you return." Severus pulled his head from the flames, and went to sit down at the table. He wasn't very hungry, and soon he felt himself nodding off in the chair.

"I believe it is time for bed," Lucille whispered. Harry nodded that he too was tired, but he didn't think he could carry his Dad to bed, and he was afraid to wake him up. "No worries Harry." Lucille gently nudged Severus who woke with a start.

Getting a smile only from Lucille, he gathered himself up and blushed. "Bedtime." Harry stood and Severus performed a cleaning charm on them both.

Covers were drawn back ,and Severus flopped into the bed. He didn't say goodnight because in less than a minute he was asleep. Harry removed his shoes and then his own. He put his pajamas on, and crawled beneath the covers, taking the mouse ears out of his dad's hand and putting them on the headboard. "Goodnight Dad," Harry whispered. Tomorrow would be another day, one in which they would sleep in before heading off to the next park.

A/N: Not betaed as I am tired, so any mistakes are my own. See you next week! Hope you enjoyed the long chapter.


	60. Chapter 60

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 60

Severus groaned as he felt Harry jumping up and down on his bed.

"What time is it?" he asked, wishing for rain so he could sleep in, instead of traipsing around another park.

"It's half past seven. The park opens at nine, Dad, and we don't want to be late."

Severus grumbled but sat up, and that is when he saw the look on Harry's face. It wasn't happiness, no, it was much more than that; it was utter bliss, it seemed. Severus chastised himself over and over. Yes, his feet hurt, yes, he would rather not go on most of the rides, but then, Severus thought back to another time, a time when he, too, was a small boy and would have given anything just to spend one day with his father having fun.

"Come then, let's get showered and dressed."

Harry left to go and shower and Severus gathered his things to go take his own. He hoped the hot water would get rid of the soreness, but after the shower, he still felt a bit off. Downing a Pepper Up potion, Severus went about getting dressed. He had set his mind to the task today and that was to leave the image of the Professor behind and just forget everything, throwing his inhibitions to the wind. He would enjoy this day, and be able to look back on it and smile.

Severus watched as Harry wolfed down two pancakes and three sausages. It was amazing that the child who didn't eat more than a mouthful was now inhaling his food. Severus didn't remind Harry of manners, nor that it was not polite to eat thus, but instead, hurried himself and both were soon out the door and headed to the park.

"Do you wish to refrain from magic again today"

Harry seemed to think for a minute.

"Umm ... not if someone sicks up on you again. That wasn't pleasant at all"

"You would be correct in that assumption."

Severus and Harry walked through the gates and straight towards the first ride on the left side. Twister, it was called, and Severus explained to Harry that a twister was a tornado. Harry didn't know what to expect as tornadoes weren't something that happened around Surrey.

After stepping inside, they were again shuffled along till all were in, and then the screen came to life just like at the movies. It showed Harry how they filmed a twister, and then they were told that they would get to experience one. Harry gripped Severus' hand, and walked on inside once the doors opened.

It looked like they were in a house, and it was creaking and groaning. Harry looked up and a car was hanging from the ceiling as if it could fall at any second. Harry stepped as close to the wall as he could just in case, and almost tripped when the doors behind him opened into the last room.

They were led single file down aisles. Nobody came out to announce what was going to happen but suddenly the floor shook, and the roar of a twister could be heard. Harry watched with awe as a cow flew by, a lorry exploded, and there was a twister in the middle of the pretend scene. Harry stood a bit closer to Severus as the twister grew closer, and then the lights went out, and the roof flew off. Harry screamed, and the floor fell from beneath their feet a few inches. Five seconds later the lights came back on, the ride was over.

Harry and Severus walked out hand in hand. Severus went to go and get them both a bottle of water, but Harry was staring at the stuff inside the store. Each trinket had something to do with the ride. Every ride had one of the shops after it, and Harry was finally content with a postcard.

They stepped back outside and the heat hit them like a wall. It was humid, much more than they were used to back home. Harry didn't mind that much, having spent hours outside weeding and such, and this time he had a cool bottle of water.

"Where too next?"

The next ride they went on showed them an earthquake.

Harry yelped as the tanker truck turned over, almost colliding with their train before it came to a rest, but it was the other train derailing off its track and stopping mere feet from them that had even Severus flinching a bit. Once this was over, Harry dragged Severus towards a ride called The Mummy.

As Severus stood in the line, he saw Egyptian like things lining the walls everywhere. It was something interesting to look at till you came across the sign, the warning sign. His stomach lurched just thinking about the ride, and Harry noticed the look on his face.

"We don't have to go on if you don't wish to. There is a place we can exit just up there if you want."

Harry would leave the ride, Severus knew this, but Severus didn't want the child to give up his special day because of him.

"Nonsense, something of this matte is easily remedied."

From his pocket Severus pulled a vial and gulped down its contents, grimacing a bit at the taste. Harry giggled beside him.

"Even you think they taste bad"

"I never said they would taste like treacle tart, but they do serve their purpose. Come along, we are next."

Severus and Harry were scooted into their seats, and the bar lowered. Severus felt much safer on this coaster than the other, until the woman took her seat beside him. Other than the overpowering smell of perfume, she looked somewhat nice. Severus dared a small smile in her direction before turning his attention back to Harry, who looked eager.

The attendant was coming closer, and she was lowering the bar till it clicked into place. Harry's needed two clicks and Severus found himself feeling like a eunuch after she adjusted his bar. Feeling a bit out of sorts, Severus was still ready for the ride. It started and the lady beside him smiled at him. They rolled forward, barely missing the wall coming down on top of them, in which both Harry and the lady ducked under. Severus felt very gallant for some reason, and tried to look the part. Several seconds later, all hell broke loose.

Mummies came from everywhere, and the largest one speaking of stealing their soul. The lady screamed, flinging her arms into the air, and Severus had to bite back the gasp falling from his lips. A beautiful lady, one that he thought was quite stunning despite the heat of the day, and now he was face to face with a hairy armpit, and it was not his own. As a matter of fact, he knew he didn't have that much hair. He was so distracted he never saw the fall coming, and was soon plunged into a dark abyss. Screams were heard, the ride moving faster and faster and Harry squealing in delight.

Severus was glad when it was over as the lady beside him finally removed her claw-like grip from his leg. Being a gentlemen, Severus had said nothing, but he was more than happy to have her far from him. Foreign customs were always different, but some things eluded even him.

"How about some lunch?"

Harry thought about it for a moment or two.

"Can we go on one more ride first?"

Severus agreed and they were off towards the E.T ride.

"Dad, look, a ride about aliens"

They got into the line, and waited.

"You do know aliens don't exist, don't you"

Harry smiled, a huge grin from ear to ear.

"Until I met you, I thought witches and wizards weren't real, so who is to say aliens aren't?"

Severus couldn't refute it, so he said nothing, but instead walked up to a lady who handed them a card.

"Name please."

Harry told her his and she typed it into the computer and swiped his card.

"And yours, sir"

"Severus"

"Could you spell that?"

Severus rolled his eyes but gave the woman the spelling. They were ushered through the doors behind them, and when they stepped through, they were in a forest.

"This is bloody brilliant!" Harry exclaimed.

Severus went to correct his bad language, but stopped as something was emerging from the woods. Up popped a brown squishy looking thing.

"Find E.T and help save the Green Planet," it pleaded.

Severus thought it rather odd, wondering just how they were going to find this E.T on the ride of all things.

"How many people in your party?" the young man asked.

"Two," Severus answered and he and Harry were told to stand in row five.

A set of bicycles came to stop beside them.

"Dad, bikes! I've never ridden a bike before."

Harry jumped right on, and Severus followed. He, too, hadn't ridden a bike ever. His father had disapproved of the Muggle contraptions. A minute later, everyone was boarded and they were off.

They flew over the trees and into the forest. Policemen and their cars chased them, lights came from nowhere, and each time Severus felt a surge of adrenaline. It was a simplistic ride, and one he was enjoying. Just as a police car had them cornered, the bikes took flight up and over the trees, flying over a rough scale of the entire city. Small lights twinkled below them, and Harry gasped as he took it all in.

"I love this ride!" he said, peering down to stare at the tiny houses below.

Just as the town went by, a vortex was up ahead, swirling green and silver. Jets of air blew at them as they went through and when they came out of the darkness, they were surrounded in a magical looking land with strange animals and plants, and of which were playing. The sight was breathtaking and childlike. Severus watched the E.T.s frolic about in the water and all too soon, they could see the end of the ride ahead.

"Dad look, there is E.T!" Harry shouted, and indeed, the sole creature stood to their right, waving.

As they passed, E.T. seemed to look at them personally and it opened its mouth.

"Goodbye Harry, Severus." It said a couple other names but they didn't hear them.

Both of them were amazed at how advanced the ride was. How something so sweet and innocent could make even the hardest man smile as Severus was now. Harry, on the other hand, was staring at a small stuffed E.T. Severus walked over and knelt down next to him.

"It looks just like the one on the ride."

"So it does," Severus said. "I think you should have it to remember this ride always. I must admit, it was indeed a very good ride."

Harry flung his arms around Severus.

"Thank you! I will take good care of it."

Severus knew that Harry would. After purchasing it, they left the store and walked to the place they had selected to eat. It was an old fifties diner, cars of the era surrounding it on the outside, and songs of earlier times on the radio inside. Severus was reminded of afternoons from his youth. Though not quite old enough, his mother used to listen to those same songs, and he could recall the cars. They ordered a burger and fries and sat down to eat, Severus explaining the different car types as they did.

He was glad that he had come to this park. He was glad that Harry had thought of it. Who knew that one place could be so magical. He took another bite of his burger and was about to tell Harry about the black fifty seven ford mustang outside. Harry sat mesmerized at his father's words, but he held fast to the stuffed animal, as he ate his own burger. Severus knew the day would go on, but so far, he had enjoyed his day out.

Once lunch was over, Harry dragged his father towards the Men in Black ride.

"Look Dad, sounds like a ride you would like"

"And why is that?" Severus asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Err ... you know. You like black clothes, ummm ... but not today."

"Don't be cheeky," Severus said, swatting the boy ahead of him.

They climbed aboard their cars and grabbed the small guns sitting in front of them, Harry's stuffed animal tucked firmly beside him.

"So the object of this is to shoot the aliens and score points, beating out the other car? Is that correct?" Severus asked the attendant.

"That is correct, and if you hit the other car's target when it is lit up, you will send them into a spin. Good luck, MIB in training."

The car was off and within seconds, aliens were popping out everywhere, from behind trashcans, hanging from the ceiling, and even out of flowerpots. Harry shot them as best he could and Severus looked like something out of one of those westerns Harry had seen once. He was holding the gun and setting off the point counter like crazy. He was even hitting the other car's target and making them spin.

"You are good at this, Dad!"

Severus dared a smile, and kept shooting till he saw what was up ahead. The biggest bug he had ever seen, and they were going to be going inside it.

"Shoot, Fire!" They heard and everyone aimed upwards as the car was sent into a whirling spin, before stopping and sending them out the door. A screen popped up and the car next to them showed up. The people inside looked green, a few acting as if they would sick up any moment.

"Good job, car two. You are ready to join the MIB. Car one, you guys get a F and that is only because I can't give you a Z"

Harry beamed and so did Severus for a change. He enjoyed the fact of doing well, and it was fun, too. They exited the ride and went to the one right next to it. Back to the Future, it said, and Severus wondered about it.

"How can one go back to the future unless they have a time traveling machine?"

He did not have to wonder long as he and Harry and six other people were jammed into a small room. He hoped this wasn't the ride, as the floor beneath their feet started to rumble.

A film came up showing how they would be entering a car soon, and how they should obey the rules. The screen went blank and the doors opened to reveal a car. Severus and Harry climbed into the front with a young couple, and the four remaining people climbed into the back. A safety bar was lowered, but how safe could it be without a windshield, Severus wondered?

The car lurched and cold air shot out and the car took off, or at least you thought so. Soon they were flying over the city, but this was no ordinary ride, no, they were following Biff, trying to slam into the back of his car, and Biff was not a good driver. Yes, it wasn't real, but it looked very real. They smashed through a house, and dove straight into traffic, but when they burst through the sign, the young lady beside them nearly climbed into Severus lap.

"Sweet Jesus! Please let me off this ride!" She screamed.

They flew through a cavern and found themselves face to face with a T-Rex. It tried to bite them, and they got smacked by its teeth. This is when the lady decided she had enough. She began to flail her so called boyfriend about the head, asking him why he ha dragged her on this ride. The scene of her flailing about, and yet ducking down in the seat was too much and Severus burst out laughing.

"Just hide your eyes," Severus suggested, but the lady did not listen, and as they dove into the volcano, headed towards the lava, she freaked out, begging Jesus and everyone in the car to help her. Severus couldn't do anything but laugh, tears streaming from his eyes he laughed so hard. Harry was in shock, he had never seen anything make his Dad laugh before. The ride ended with a jolt, and they all departed. Severus grabbed Harry's hand, and they left quickly, avoiding the still bickering woman.

"We have time for one more ride, Harry, which shall you chose?"

Harry pulled his Dad along with him and they headed for the most dreaded ride of all, Jaws. Severus was leery. He hated sharks, he hated boats, and most of all, the two combined. Taking a deep breath, though, he climbed on board.

They were bunched in seven to a row, so no one was moving really swift if the need arose. They rounded a corner and found a,boat in pieces, and soon they knew why. The fifty foot shark lunged from out of the water at them, tipping the boat a bit, as it did. Women screamed, children cried, and Severus remained still. Twice more the shark lunged for them, and twice more the result was the same. The lady sitting next to the edge was hysterical. The shark almost grazed her arm when it came up last, and now everyone was sitting in a boat of water from it. Severus knew a quick drying charm would fix that, but the lady next to him panicked. The next time the shark lunged out of the water, she was on the move, climbing over people in the seats, in a desperate move to get away. When she stopped, she was standing next to the ride attendant driving the boat.

"Does this belong to anyone?" He asked, pointing to the woman.

Her husband seemed embarrassed and she gradually climbed back over the many people, retaking her seat. It wasn't such a pleasant last few minutes of the ride. More screaming, the child next to him was in the floorboard crying, and the woman smelled now. The ride came to an end, only after the rotting shark lunged for them one last time. Harry and Severus stepped off the boat, but the woman seemed a bit woozy.

"Dad, did she?"

"Yes, Harry. It seems she wet herself in her excitement."

Harry snickered, and Severus cleared his throat, trying to hold back his own.

"You are not walking around smelling like that. Go change," her husband called to her.

"Come Harry, let's go back and have a nice dinner."

Severus and Harry headed for the exit. They didn't stop to stare at all the strange people milling about, but instead, bought a few sweets for later and walked out the exit.

"Thank you, Dad. That was the best vacation I have ever had."

"Me too," Severus said, pulling Harry close to him and apparating away.

They appeared again just outside the house. After a quick dinner and showers, Harry settled into bed, his stuffed E.T. next to him. Severus came in the wish him a good night.

"I wanted to thank you, Harry"

"For what"

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed.

"For showing me that sometimes I have to forget to be proper and just be a Dad. That was better than any day I have ever spent out, and do you know why?"

Harry shook his head no.

"Because you taught me to just be me for a change and to stop hiding behind what everyone else thinks I should be. You taught me that it is all right just to have fun"

"I taught you all that?"

"Indeed you did. Well, that and the true meaning of a brain freeze when slurping an icee through a straw too quickly."

Harry laughed thinking about it.

"Goodnight, and may you have nothing but sweet dreams."

Severus placed a small kiss on Harry's forehead and went to his own room. He was exhausted and yet he couldn't think of ever having had so much fun. Tonight he would sleep well, and Harry no doubt too. Tomorrow they would return back home, but he would never forget the trip with Harry to shoot aliens, save the future, dodging mummies and living through both an earthquake and a twister. They hadn't even done all the rides but Severus knew they would return one day. Closing his eyes, Severus fell fast asleep, and Harry, in the other room holding tightly to his E.T., dreamed of far away places, galaxies where the biggest challenge he faced was getting E.T. back home.

A/N: See you next week!


	61. Chapter 61

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 61

After giving Lucille their goodbyes Severus and Harry apparated away. They landed just outside the alleyway at the nearby store. "Shall we have a bite of lunch before we go home?" Severus, the man who loved nothing more than his potions and the countless hours he spent brewing them didn't relish the thought of going back to the mundane task.

"If you want," Harry said, though his feet hurt from all the walking they had done the past two days. Severus found a small cafe and they took a seat outside. "I just want something little. I'm not really that hungry Dad. Breakfast was huge"

Severus nodded, "Lucille did try to fatten you and I up while we were there." Both ordered soup, and a ham sandwich and sat eating it while watching the shoppers pass by. Harry couldn't resist.

"Dad, do you like Lucille"

"Well, yes, she is a very nice young lady"

Harry swallowed the bite of sandwich and washed it down with the juice. "No, I mean like you know mushy kind of like." The clatter of Severus' spoon in the bowl echoed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You know, do you like her? Like girls that you want to kiss?"

Severus would have choked had he been eating or drinking anything. "First off I would like to say that I do not wish to kiss Lucille, and second if I did it would not be anyone's business but my own. You should know that asking such question is distasteful." Now that he had Harry's full attention he asked the next question on his mind. "Is there someone you wish to kiss?"

"A girl eww no." at Severus' raised eyebrows, Harry explained. "I mean girls are okay, you know to pal around with but that's it."

Severus decided to leave the conversation for now alone. He was sure at some point they would have another discussion about this. "Shall we head home then?" Harry stood up as Severus paid the bill and they walked down the street and into the alleyway. Ten seconds later they were at the front door and Gertrude was hopping up and down with excitement.

"Master is home! Gertrude is making all your favorites for dinner, and fresh linens are on the bed." The house elf went about making sure everything was in order while Severus took a seat on the sofa, putting his feet up to relax. He had to admit it he was tired, much more so than he thought. "Gertrude is taking your messages while you is away, and leaving them on the mantle."

Severus couldn't be bothered with standing so with a flick of his wand he brought the parchments to him. One was from Dumbledore asking him about end of terms tests, and that the final week of school would mean extra duties patrolling the corridors at night. Severus knew that seventh years liked to leave lasting impressions on Hogwarts and some ended up being messy.

The second was a parchment from Minerva wishing him well on his trip, and sending her regards. The last parchment did not look familiar and when Severus opened it he saw that is was from the orphanage where Lucius was located. After reading it Severus didn't know whether to laugh or groan. He would have to visit them, but it would have to wait till the next day. He simply couldn't make himself go anywhere else today.

After a very quick dinner, which neither of them ate much of Severus went to shower, sending Harry to do the same. "Tomorrow is the start of end of term testing, and I will be late getting home. You are to study your books, and I will quiz you on them when I return."

"Does that mean not going outside?" Harry had learned to enjoy working in the garden, and spending time outside. He liked to climb the old maple tree too.

"You may go outside for a bit with Gertrude, but I am sorry I still do not trust strangers milling about. Did you enjoy our time away?"

Harry smiled, "It was the best ever, but ..."

Severus waited to see if Harry would go on but he didn't. "But ... what is it?" Severus feared that his actions on the first day may have made Harry feel bad.

"My feet hurt," Harry almost whined. Severus tried to hold back the sigh of relief, but didn't manage to stifle the small laugh.

"I believe we can remedy that. He pulled Harry's feet out from underneath the covers and began to rub them, and Harry started to giggle. "That tickles!" he squealed. Severus began to rub harder but not too hard.

"You could have said something, as my feet are a bit sore too."

"Yours too?"

"I am afraid I am not used to walking in those things you call trainers." Severus went on to explain how he would rather wear his shoes when he noticed Harry was no longer listening as he had fallen asleep. After tucking Harry's feet back under the covers, Severus went to his own room, pulling off his shoes and falling into the bed. He didn't bother to get undressed, but simply pulled the covers up and fell asleep.

The next morning Severus knew he would have to pay a visit to the orphanage after work. He didn't want to as the trip would take over an hour just to arrive apparating several times, but it had to be done. Seems Lucius had made quite a few people livid there, and his attitude needed a bit of a fix.

Potions class went horrible the entire day. Severus just couldn't think about anything else except the fact that he would have to visit Lucius. Perhaps he could be quick about it, but knowing Lucius there would be harsh wards, idle threats, and more.

At lunch Severus spent the time grading papers instead of eating. He wondered if Harry was outside right now. The boy had a knack for gardening, even planting some strange flowers that Severus had never seen before. They had started to bloom, and produced some of the strangest colors he had ever seen.

This is when Dumbledore decided to enter. He didn't knock as he usually didn't, but just sauntered in. Normally Severus would hear anyone long before they ever got two feet into the room, but Albus Dumbledore seemed to just appear sometimes. It truly stunned Severus to how he did it. "Can I help you Albus?"

"Ahh, Severus I came to inquire if you would do me a favor."

Severus put down the quill he was using and scowled. "As I recall the last time there was a favor involved I was stuck in Austria with Moody for two days on a hovel, spying on what everyone thought may be Death Eaters."

"Severus, that was unusual circumstances. What I have come to ask does not involve Alastor at all."

"Very well, ask your favor then."

"There has been word at the Ministry that several Death Eaters and others are trying to escape from Azkaban. These are rumors of course, but why not dismiss them if that is all they are."

"So you want me to go and check on Death Eaters and make sure they are still in their cells, most likely drooling idiots by now, no cognitive reasoning left."

"Precisely."

"If that is all Headmaster. I must grade these papers as I have a very busy day ahead."

Albus got up to walk to the door but turned at the last minute. "If you would Severus, make sure that Sirius is still there. We can't have him out and about. It would be determinal if he were to ever find Harry."

Severus nodded, not trusting himself to speak about the one man who wanted nothing more than to kill what he loved most. Once Albus left he laid his head down on the desk, his mind whirling now with long ago memories. Of how Sirius Black had ridiculed him at school. How he seemed to be such good friends with James and yet he betrayed him. The worst was Lily. She had never been fond of Sirius, even coming to Severus' rescue one or twice when Sirius had caught him unaware.

Then when things could get no worse, when Lily and James went into hiding, it was Black who told of their whereabouts. It was he that got Lily killed, and Severus would never forgive him. Sirius Black had taken from him the one person he cared about, the one person who seemed to understand him, and Severus would not have him harm Harry. No, Severus would kill Sirius if that is what it took to keep Harry safe.

Three hours later the last bell rang and Severus headed for the door. He would go to Azkaban tomorrow, but today he had to deal with Lucius. It took well over an hour to get to the orphanage tucked away in the mountains of Virginia. It was a small town, without even a stop light, one store, and people who considered outsiders as vermin.

Severus wasted no time in walking through the front door and was met by several children of various ages all running about. Severus stopped one of them. "Could you go and tell the Headmaster that I need to see him." The child took off running down the hall, and a few minutes later a man in his early fifties appeared.

"Mr. Snape I presume. I have awaited your visit. We are having problems. The man you left with us is most unagreeable in even the simplest tasks. He claims that this is beneath him, and I am at my wits end. I need help, not someone who thinks the staff is to cater to him."

Severus listened as the Headmaster went on telling Severus the various stories of the last couple of days, and then held his hand up. "Where can I find Mr. Malfoy?"

"He is in his room. He claims that washing dishes is not his forte' he said, and that he detested children and the messes they make. You did promise me that he would be helpful, and I hope you can live up to that."

Severus left the Headmaster and walked down the hall, and opening the fourth door on the right. Lucius was sitting in a chair by the window, fanning himself, his feet propped up. "Lucius, are you quite comfortable?"

Lucius was on his feet in seconds, his hands reaching for Severus' throat. "You traitor! You common bastard! How dare you do this to me. Do you realize what I have suffered?"

"Severus pushed Lucius away, and took a seat on the chair he had vacated. "Do tell."

"They expect me to wash dishes, scrubbing pots and pans. These hands are manicured, and have never done such tasks, and then they handed me some scrubbing tool and pointed to the loo, claiming I was to scrub that. I flat out refused. The next day was worse, as I was assigned to watch over the children as they played. Those heathen Muggles yelled and screamed, and even flung mud at each other. I was appalled at their behavior."

Severus took it all in, and then stood, facing Lucius. "You will starting tomorrow do any and every task given to you, or you will find yourself groveling at the feet of Alastor Moody. As you well know he is not as forgiving as Albus. Seems he said something about feeding your insides to Hagrid's dog."

"How could you! You will be ruined the very first day I get out of here. Everyone will know of what you have done." Lucius was smirking now, feeling as if he had the upper hand.

"On the contrary Lucius. I have no intention of ever letting you out of here remembering any of this. You see I plan on Obliviating you before you go, but to see you on the floor, scrubbing fecal matter from a bathroom stall, well, that gives me satisfaction."

"You think it is so easy. Narcissa will wonder where I am. She will send someone to find me."

"Narcissa, has only ever been a gem you show off to others. True, she is a witch, but dimwitted as they come. I shall weave her a story of how you are off serving the Dark Lord, and that she has full access to your bank account until you return. She won't give you a second thought Lucius dear."

"But, Draco, he will wish to see his father." Lucius was sounding desperate now.

Severus stood right beside Lucius now. "Do you mean the son you gloat and brag over, but when all others aren't looking you take your failures out on. Yes, Draco tells me of the beatings you have given him. I am the one he comes to, not you."

Lucius let out a wail that was ear-splitting. "How could one child do this! How could Harry bloody Potter turn one to do what you have?"

Severus smiled then. "It is simple Lucius, he gave what you don't have and never will. He gave me his heart, his love and in return he has mine. If ever I hear you have come near him again, you will face my wrath, and I have no qualms about killing you Lucius."

"I hate you Severus Snape. I loathe you for what you have done."

"Hate? I daresay you will do more than hate me before the year is up, but I should not ever get another call from the Headmaster, for the only other place waiting for you is a small one roomed hut with Alastor, and he is most eager to see you."

There was a knock on the door, and the Headmaster entered. "Mr. Malfoy you are needed in the infirmary. Several of the children have come down with the stomach flu. Sheets need washing, and bedpans need emptying."

Lucius turned white. "I hate you Severus."

Severus smiled as he headed for the door. "I feel the love you exude from over here, but then again you have bedpans awaiting. Good day Lucius."

Severus walked back out the orphanage to head home. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be another. Tonight he would ask Gertrude to make something light, as he wanted a long soak in the tub, and perhaps a small game of Exploding Snap with Harry.

A/N: See you next week!


	62. Chapter 62

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 62

Harry had spent the last few days completing assignments given to him by both Professor McGonagall and his Dad. Both had been scarce the last couple of days as school was ending for the year, and Harry was wondering what they would be doing over the summer. Usually he spent the days outside, trimming hedges, mowing the lawn and pulling weeds at the Dursley's but those days were starting to clear from his head. His father had shown him that he wasn't a slave to their needs now.

He had just finished pulling the weeds out of the garden when one of the snakes he had befriended came slithering up next to him. Harry was speaking to the snake when his father came out the door. "Harry?" he questioned.

Harry jumped up startling the snake a bit which slithered to the underneath of the bush. "Hi Dad, I was just pulling the weeds out of the garden. Is it time for dinner already?"

Severus smiled a bit but he had wondered over and over about the strange plants in the garden. "Harry, exactly what are these plants that you have grown so wonderfully?"

Harry's face split into a grin. "These are the amarillis plant, don't you recognize them?"

Severus gasped, his hand clutching at his robes. "You must be mistaken for they have not been grown outside the mountains of Asia in over a hundred years."

Harry didn't understand. "No Dad, honest. These are the amarillis plants. I found them in some catalog an ordered them. Yeah, Gertrude said they would need a lot of gardening help, and such but I did it."

"Harry, they need the droppings of snakes to thrive and ... that is when Severus noticed the snake laying just underneath the hedge and he finally realized. Have you ... been speaking with the snakes again?"

Again Harry grinned. "Syngzy over there is really very nice. She comes by often." The snake uncoiled and flicked its tongue in response.

Severus shuddered. Though he was the Head of Slytherin his detested snakes, thinking them evil creatures, and never actually wishing to be near one, much less touch one. "Although I understand you can talk to snakes, not all will be friendly Harry. I wish you wouldn't speak to every single one that slithers by."

"Why not?"

Severus sighed, but his thrill over finding a plant unseen by people in years helped. "They can be dangerous just as all things can be. Trust me on this Harry and be leery even if you think them friendly." Harry nodded, though Severus could see he didn't fully understand. "Now, how about you help me write a letter. I know of several Potion's Masters who would love to hear about your amarillis."

This brightened Harry's mood and he followed Severus inside the house. They spent the next hour writing to several Potion Master's telling them of the success of Harry growing the plant. "You do know this plant will mean that several potions can be made, several the previously were not available." This made Harry very happy. He and Severus spent the the morning finishing up the letters and had lunch together. It was a nice change after the hectic schedule at Hogwarts lately. "I must go and run a few errands this afternoon but then we may perhaps picnic. I have a special place in mind."

"Really?"

"Yes, really, but only if your room is clean and you finish reading the next chapter in your spell book."

"I'll do it right now!" Harry jumped up from the table, bearly knocking down his chair in the process and was almost to the hallway when he turned and slowly walked back. "Err ... sorry Dad. May I be excused?"

Severus sat back in his chair, steepling his fingers in front of him. "I suppose since you left here as if the seat of your knickers were on fire. Next time please be a bit more cautious and a lot less in a hurry." At that Harry's face fell a bit, and Severus knew he needed the child to understand.

"Harry not every correction means you are bad. It simply means that I wish you to grow up with some of the finer graces. A young man musn't always run about, but slow down and walk so that he can enjoy the things he would otherwise pass by in his haste." Harry looked puzzled a bit now, and Severus knew he would have to explain further but not right now. "Go, finish your studies. I shall return promptly at four."

It didn't take Severus long to apparate to the desolate island. He had been here before, bound and chained then, and even now he felt those shackles. Never did the sun shine here, never was there the sound of a bird chirping, no, only the howl of the people inside as they slowly lost all hopes, all thoughts.

Albus Dumbledore had believed in him then, saved him, and yet Severus knew he couldn't share his newest secret with him. Yes, Albus had saved him, but Albus felt strongly about ridding the Wizarding world of Voldemort, and he would sacrifice Harry if he thought that was the child's destiny.

Taking a deep breath Severus made his way to the boat that would take him across to the prison. The waters below the boat were dark, creatures treading beneath its depths waiting it seemed for you to fall in. He was never more glad to reach the shore, than he was today. The sharp black rocks were steep, and the steps leading to the doorway slick with rain. Severus did not linger there, but instead hastened his pace and slammed the door behind him.

After checking in he began the walk down to Sirius' cell. As he passed some begged for his help, some smiled, drooling on themselves as their minds were long gone, and some no longer moved at all. Death to them would be a gift, no, they were now forever lost in their own minds, those minds filled with every horrible deed done, every crime committed replayed over and over. At last the scruffy face and hair of one Sirius Black came into view, and Severus tensed.

"Sirius, I have been told you are not behaving."

Sirius jumped to his feet, surprising Severus at how agile he was regardless of the countless years he had spent here. "Why have you come?" Then a new look came across Sirius' face, a look of hatred, of rage. "You! Remus told me that you had Harry!"

"The wolf lies. As for Harry Potter why would you even care? You killed his parents, betrayed them! Is it your goal to finish off the Potter line once and for all?"

Sirius lunged for Severus only to find himself face to face with his wand. "You think that scares me? Everyday I have Dementors pass by, each one salivating as they suck just a little more happiness from me."

"Step back, or you won't even finish this conversation. One more dead prisoner means nothing to them." Severus felt a bit more at ease once Sirius stepped back. The man had nothing to lose, and he was known for going off without thinking about the consequences.

"I did not betray them Severus! It was you who spoke of the Prophecy, not I."

"Utter your lies to someone else Sirius. You were the secretkeeper. You killed them both, and I won't have you harm Harry."

"Why is a Death Eater so interested in Harry? Is it that you wish to kill him yourself?" It happened so fast, Severus' hand shot out and Sirius fell back to the floor from the blow.

"How dare you act as if you care. How dare you when I was the one to see Lily's body still clinging to his baby blanket."

"You never cared. You hated James!"

"My hatred fo,r or lack of is not your concern. I came here today with only one purpose and that was to tell you that should I ever catch sight of you anywhere near my place you will wish you died here."

"What makes you think I will ever escape this hell?"

"I am no fool. If there is a way you will find it. Harry Potter is safe and shall remain so. Anyone who wishes to harm him shall have to deal with me." Before Sirius could respond Severus opened the cell and slammed the door behind him.

The boat ride back was not fast enough and almost before they even got to the shore Severus was ready to apparate away. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Sirius scared him a bit. One for the fact was that he knew Harry was too trusting when it came to anyone with information about his parents. he could be lured away, lured away from Severus, and that fact alone made his heart clinch.

Yes, the fact that he received an owl this morning, alerting him to the fact that Lucius was in the infirmary, apparently having a run in with a group of seven year olds, and an exploding loo. Trying to put everything behind him Severus apparated home.

Harry was sitting on the sofa when he heard the door opened. His father came in, but his usual smile wasn't there. Severus took off his robes, and before he could even turn about, two small hands were wrapped around his waist. Severus knew this is why he struggled so much, this is why he had let someone beneath the thick layers of wall surrounding his heart. Breathing in the smell of ham sandwiches and blueberry pie, he knelt down, returning the hug. "Shall we go on our picnic?"

"Where are we going? Aren't we just going to the garden?"

"You shall see," Severus helf tightly to Harry as he apparated away to a small valley. Harry opened his eyes and looked around. The grass beneath his feet was thick and lush, and just down the hill was a small lake.

Harry took off running down the hill, dragging Severus with him. "It's so beautiful here!"

"Your mother thought so too." Harry spun around, his face lighting up.

"Mum, used to come here?"

"Yes, she used to swim in the lake and we had picnics right here. Would you like to go for a swim?"

"Remember Dad, I can't swim. We can still have the picnic though."

Severus laid out the blanket, and placed the contents of the basket on it. "I think that would be nice, but then I think we should teach you how to swim." The meal went by with Severus telling Harry stories of Lily, and once they last bite of pie was eaten Severus led Harry to the edge of the lake. "We will wade out till it is waist deep, and then I shall hold you up."

They did and Severus placed his hands underneath Harry's waist holding him just out of the water. "Kick your feet and hands like I showed you." Harry's whole body tensed up, and Severus stilled. "You must trust me Harry if this is too work. Do you trust me not to let you fall?"

Harry took only a second before nodding his head. "You would never hurt me." He started kicking his legs and splashing water in Severus' face. Severus sputtered but did not lose his grip on Harry, and a few minutes later Harry propelled himself away from Severus, taking his first few strokes.

"Look Dad! I did it! I'm swimming!" Severus stood there in the water, his face splattered with the water from Harry's kicks but that was just fine with him, as they covered the few tears that slipped from his eyes. "You sure are son, you sure are." Nothing could ruin this day, and to Severus it was as if Lily herself were here.

A/N: See you next week! 


	63. Chapter 63

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 63

Severus was never so glad as to see the last of the students running out of Hogwarts to catch the carriages that would take them home for summer break. Before Harry it had meant a couple of months of silence, something Severus had come to enjoy, but now he liked the idle chatter of the boy. Something about the endless questions, the expectant look as if Severus had all the answers.

He made his way home, and found the house empty. After laying down his cloak he went out into the backyard and there he found Gertrude and Harry. Fred was no longer a kitten, and was chasing down a mouse, and Harry was weeding the garden. Severus walked over. "Now how is it that I find you doing chores on the last day of school"

"Well, I don't really go to school. Besides, look at the amarillis plants. They are almost a foot tall now"

Severus took a look at the plant, its flowers the size of his palm. "If I am not mistaken, we should start to harvest them before the next full moon"

"Why before the next full moon"

Severus didn't want to tell Harry that Albus had conned him into making the Wolfsbane potion a few years ago, and that it took precise stirring, measuring, and everything else to make. Severus would be busy in his lab for almost two days making it, and all for someone he no longer even called a friend. Harry was still waiting for an answer, and Severus battled within himself on whether to tell the child the truth. Yes, he wasn't a baby anymore, but should he know everything? Taking a deep breath he gave Harry what most parents did not, the courtesy of the truth. "I must harvest them before the full moon for I must make the Wolfsbane Potion for Remus and that will require two days time"

"Wolfsbane?"

"Yes, if you recall I told you about werewolves. Not only is Remus dangerous from the obvious reasons, but every full moon he transforms. Do you not remember me telling you this"  
Harry gulped, "Yes, I remember. It's just well, he seemed so regular, you know normal. I can't picture him turning into a werewolf"

"It is something few witness. You shall never see it I hope"

"It think it would be brilliant"

Severus' head swung around to stare at Harry. "Why on earth would you think that"

"I've told you Dad. Before you came I never thought magic was real. I never knew there were Goblins and wizards. Everyone in the Muggle world thinks they are make believe. It would be like being inside one of the stories I used to read about"

"Wizards have long hidden the fact of our magic. It has not been well perceived in the past"

"What do you mean"

Severus took a seat on the ground beside Harry. "If you recall in your Muggle school lessons, the Salem witch trials. Muggles do not like things that differ from what they think is normal." Severus could tell this had hit Harry hard. "I know. The Dursley's never did like when strange things happened. They said only freaks did such things"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry and helped hoist him up. "We know just how intelligent they are now don't we. They are hardly the best judge of character." Harry giggled as Severus tickled him. "Why don't we go and see if Gertrude has dinner ready"

Severus and Harry were sitting at the table enjoying the chicken and dumplings when the fireplace flared to life and Minerva stepped out. "Severus, Harry, I am sorry to interrupt your meal"

"Would you like to join us?" Minerva took a seat at the table, and a plate appeared for her. She sipped her coffee and ate but when it was time for dessert it was Severus who spoke up. "You didn't come all the way over here to dine on Gertrude's chicken and dumplings. Why don't we go into the sitting room and you can tell me what you need"

Minerva took her seat and then after sipping at the tea began. "The Headmaster is becoming suspicious Severus. Never before has he sent someone to check up on Harry, and now it is a regular event. He even sent Fletcher the other day"

Severus snorted. "We are safe then, for that is a fool if I ever saw one"

"Severus, he has been yes, and noticed nothing, but Albus was talking about sending Remus"  
Severus growled under his breath. "Can't the man leave well enough alone? I will take Harry away if need be. I won't have his meddling ruin anything"

"It won't be necessary Severus. I convinced him that Harry did not need to see someone he may recognize from his past"

"How did he take this"

"He wonders why I am so adamant, but he gave in. I told him I would go personally and check up on Harry"

Severus relaxed some. "Minerva, I struggled with this long and hard but I think this summer I shall show Harry the wonders of the wizarding world. The things he has only heard about in fairy tales, and along the way the harsh truth of his past.

"You don't mean to tell him Severus ... he won't understand. He can't possibly. He is but a child Severus"

"How many children do you know that are destined as he is? How many children are to face what Harry is to face someday?

My child will not be ignorant in the ways of the world, be they harsh or not. He will know his allies, and his enemies"

Harry had been listening to the conversation. He hated when adults talked like he wasn't even there, but he was used to it. "Dad?" he dared to interrupt.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me"

Severus and Minerva both jumped a bit as if forgetting that Harry had been sitting by the fireplace during their talk. "Harry, come and take a seat over here beside me." Harry made his way over to sit beside his Dad on the sofa, and Gertrude took a few steps closer into the room.  
"Harry, just a few days ago I went to talk to Sirius." At the questioning look from Harry he explained. "He is the one who told where your parents were." Harry sucked in his breath. "A friend, who they thought they could trust and yet one who betrayed them"

Harry didn't know what to say. Severus began again. "One day you will face the same Dark Lord that you overcame as a baby, but that is not today, or any day in the near future. It won't be until you are ready, and that is a long time from now. For now I wish to show you everything from the mermaids you read about, to the oldest wizards in the high mountains of the Alps"

"Severus what of Remus? What about the Wolfsbane"

Severus pulled Harry into his lap. "I know I have told you that this man is not to be trusted, but I want to show you the other side of him"

"Severus! You can't be serious. Harry will have nightmares for years if he sees that." Minerva thought Severus a bit off now.

Severus stared into Harry's eyes, and knew. He then turned to Minerva. "Will they be any worse than the things that plague his dreams now? Minerva had no answer for this. "My son will not be alone in this journey. He has but a year to see and understand all that is the wizarding world, both good and bad, and I will lead him through both. I will protect him from those that would harm him, and enjoy those that show him the wondrous world we live in"

Minerva stood up. "I can see I won't sway you Severus, but I do hope you will keep Harry safe"

Harry stood up then. "Of course he will he is my Dad. No one can beat him." Severus' heart filled with pride then, and the rare smile on his face showed it. He escorted Minerva to the floo and then walked back over to Harry.

"Why don't you go get your pajamas on and I will have Gertrude make you and I some cocoa." Harry ran off to do as his father asked, and Severus flopped back down on the sofa. The cocoa appeared before him seconds later but it was Gertrude who stood there as if waiting to say something. "Sir is not as confident as he seems." Severus rubbed his face with his hand, swiping the hair from his face. "Are you always this observant"

"Gertrude is knowing sir. Gertrude is seeing what that Professor cannot"

"And what do you see Gertrude"

The house elf fiddled with her hands. "Gertrude is seeing worry, and ... fear," she whispered.

Severus took a sip of the cocoa as he heard the water stop running in the bathroom down the hall. "Am I doing the right thing I wonder. Will he love me for not keeping him in the dark, or will I tarnish what is left of his youth"

"Master Harry will love you even if he is this tarnished because sir is brave enough to tell him"

"As always you are wiser than I. Thank you Gertrude"

Harry came bounding into the room a few minutes later, blue pajamas on. he and Severus sat sipping the cocoa until Severus again found the right words. "Harry, many times in my childhood adults made decisions for me. I was not asked what house I wanted to be in at Hogwarts, I was told I was to be in Slytherin as all purebloods should be. I was not asked if I wanted to take the Dark Mark, it was expected of me. I want to give you choices, to show you both sides"

"Even the Dark side?"

"If you are to choose the side of light, then you must know what awaits you if you do not. Most parents shield their children from things that could scare them, harm them, in hopes that they will not know the truth. I do not want to shelter you in such a way. I want you to make choices because you are wise to the alternative"

Harry didn't know what he would encounter along this trip and was a bit leery. "Are the things going to hurt me"

Severus sat up straighter if that was possible. "I will not allow anything to hurt you." He ran his hand through Harry's hair, getting caught in the tangles as usual. "What things will we see Dad"  
Severus wiped the cocoa from Harry's face. "First off I think I shall show you the mermaids, just off the coast of Australia, and then perhaps the unicorns you spoke of, but Harry, we will visit Azkaban. I will show you those who choose the Dark side. These witches and wizards chose the Dark Lord, and now they dwell in a place that no happiness can enter"

Harry shuddered. "Do we have to go there"

Severus thought about it, knowing the answer though. "Yes, there you will see the end result. Most people think death is the end result, but those who dwell within Azkaban wish death to end their misery. Do not fear though, for we won't only see the dark things, but also those that will amaze you. It shall be an adventure, one you won't forget"

"Can Gertrude come too"

"No, she has to stay here and take care of Fred and the house. Though I am sure she would enjoy it if you wrote to her while we are gone. Now how about we head off to bed. Tomorrow we are to harvest the amarillis plants and then we can take them ourselves to those who can best use them"

Harry climbed into bed, Severus tucking the covers up around him. "Dad, its summer!" Harry squealed, tossing the covers off him.

Severus took his wand out and waved it over the sheet, and then tucked it back around Harry. "Oh! It's nice and cool. Thanks Dad." Harry rolled over on his side, tucking his hands beneath his pillow and drifted off to sleep. Severus stood beside his bed for a few minutes. Harry was fast asleep, never knowing his father was there, never knowing the huge smile that was on his face. "Goodnight Harry," Severus whispered before turning to leave the room. Tomorrow he and Harry would harvest the plants, and then their adventure would begin, one filled with turmoil, but also happiness, and in the end Harry would know about the world he lived in, the one told in fairy tales to Muggle children.

A/N: See you next week!


	64. Chapter 64

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 64

Severus woke early the next day, knocking on Harry's door to wake him. "Time to rise and shine. No since sleeping in when we have plants to harvest after breakfast." Harry grumbled from underneath the covers.

Sitting up he took the glasses offered to him and put them on. He saw that his father was already dressed, and not in his usual robes, but a casual shirt and slacks. "I shall tell Gertrude you won't be but a few minutes." Severus left and Harry went to shower, stumbling a bit as Fred like to get underfoot at times, causing one to trip.

The water woke him up, and by the time he got to the kitchen he was wide awake. "Are we really going to harvest the plants and take them all over the world Dad?"

Severus piled on the sausages, and eggs onto Harry's plate. "We really are, though we will have to be quick about it. The plants once cut, must be dried and the crush into powder. I shall do this whilst you pack your things."

What should I bring?" Harry asked. He really didn't have much other than his clothes, a few books Severus had bought him, and a couple of toys.

Severus swallowed the mouthful of food he was eating. "You should pack for both cold weather and hot. Some of the places we are going there will be snow, while others will be hotter than Hades"

"Can I bring Fred?"

"No, there will be no time to keep up with Fred. He shall have to stay here and keep Gertrude company."

"But, I will miss them. A year is a long time to be away."

Severus shook his head, "Honestly, you would think you had forgotten we are wizards Harry. We shall floo home once a week and check on Gertrude and Fred." This seemed to sate Harry and he finished his breakfast.

Once goodbyes were given and items shrunken they were off. Several apparations later and Harry was ready to lose his breakfast, and his head was swimming. "We have arrived," Severus announced to Harry who was still on his knees trying to keep from losing his breakfast, He was clutching Severus' leg to stand when he heard the sound of seagulls.

"Are we at the beach?" Turning around he saw a small house just down from where they stood. And a rock ledge that stretched out as far as the eye could see. Harry went from a greenish tint to rosy cheeks.

Severus could see how eager the boy was to venture out to the water's edge. "Come let us get settled in and then we can go an explore." Harry followed his Dad up to the door, and waited.

"Are you going to open it?" At the odd look from Severus, Harry explained. "You know waved your wand, and poof it opens."

Severus chuckled. "Not everything requires magic." Severus leaned over and picked up the flower pot with the withering flower in it. He grabbed the key beneath it and pushed open the door.

"Why would anyone just leave their key there? There could be burglars or something."

Severus pushed Harry inside the musty smelling house. It had been closed up for too long and needed some fresh air. "The house is protected, so that only wizards can see it. We won't be so fortunate in every place we visit. Now, would you like to freshen up?"

Harry didn't think for even a second. "Can we go walk along the beach? Or maybe go swimming? It is really hot."

Severus cast a Tempus spell and realized that it was indeed twenty seven degrees Celsius. "If you would like then we may go for a swim and enjoy the day outside. I first need to make arrangements for our afternoon venture."

Harry went to change clothes, and Severus fire called to make plans for their afternoon. In no more than thirty minutes both were back, changed and ready for the day. "Dad, are you going swimming too?"

Severus felt he needed to explain everything to Harry so that these type of questions would not be common. "Harry, at home, and when we are out while at home I must keep up my guard. Everyone knows you. Everyone wishes to either whisk you away to be gawked at, or serve you up to the Dark Lord. For now, while we are away, I shall just be an everyday father, nothing special."

Harry burst out laughing. "Are you putting me on Dad? You can't be completely regular, you are a Potion's genius, and you know a zillion spells."

Severus pushed Harry forward out the door and watched as he raced the water's edge, squealing when the water ran over his feet. They spent the next few hours with Severus teaching Harry about undercurrents, and how one could easily pull you under. It wasn't long however before Severus found himself tired. Multiple apparations took a lot out of a wizard, and he took a seat on the outstretched blanket.

Harry flopped down in the sand, shoveling it with his hands, and with a flick of his wand Severus made two buckets and a shovel appear. He watched as Harry made a castle, complete with a moat, but it was time for them to head out to meet up with their boat. "Come Harry. We must be going."

Harry followed Severus to the rock ledge and then watched as Severus climbed atop it, holding out his hand for Harry. "We will be meeting the boat at the end of the ledge. Be careful. I have placed a charm on your shoes to keep from slipping, but there is not such charm to make the waves steady."

Harry took two steps forward and grabbed onto Severus' hand. ""I'll just hold your hand Dad."

Severus let Harry's hand go. "As much as I would like that, it is not practical or safe. If you were to slip and fall in, you would take me with you, and then who would be here to save us both?"

Harry froze in his tracks, and Severus grabbed his hand again, pulling him to stand in front of him. "You walk in front of me so I can keep an eye out for you." Harry took tiny steps, now leery of falling over the side. It was at least a ten foot drop down to the waves below, and he didn't like the look of the churning water either.

"Do not worry. The water calms again when we reach the reef." True to his word they arrived at the reef almost an hour later, and Severus took a seat on the rocks.

"Where is the boat Dad?"

Severus pointed and Harry could see a boat coming that looked like something out of Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. It had an overhand on the top that was white, and white seats, lined the sides of the boat. It was almost too white, like it would be a crime to make it dirty. It came to a stop beside the rocky ledge and Severus clambered down, helping Harry afterwards. "Julius," Severus addressed the man wearing the captain's hat.

Harry took a seat on the boat and felt his stomach lurch as it picked up speed. "Dad, I think I am going to sick up," he announced, right before his lunch went over the side. After splashing some of the water from below on his face, Harry took the offered potion vial and gulped it down. Soon his stomach eased, and he felt relieved.

"You son there, he isn't very seaworthy."

"Not many are, who prefer to spend their time on land Julius. How much further?"

"The reef is just beyond those rocks there." Julius slowed the boat, cutting the engine. "It won't be long now."

"Long for what?" Harry said, staring over the side. The water was crystal clear and he could see small colorful fish swimming about. His classroom has some of these fish in it back in school, and he had thought they were beautiful.

"Quiet now, for they don't like to be gawked at. Very vane they are."

Harry watched where Julius was pointing and soon a woman, no mermaid perched herself atop the rock, coming her hair. Harry was gobsmacked. He had seen them in books, and thought it would be great to be able to swim under the water, and see all the things they saw. "Can we touch them?"

"Nay, tis not wise to disturb a mermaid. It is she who chooses whom she wishes to speak with."

"They speak too? Just like you and me?"

Severus knelt down beside Harry. "Yes, and no. Above the water their language sounds like a shrieking banshee. It is only below the water that one is able to understand. Mermaids think humans incapable of understanding them at all." Harry watched as the mermaid was joined by others, each one with a different colored tail, each one a different size. Severus and Julius began talking about the uses for mermaid scales in potions and Harry watched as one of the mermaids swam over to the boat.

He waited, and smiled when she drew closer. "You are very pretty," he told her, and the mermaid looked at him oddly. "I know you don't understand me, but I wonder what it is like to see what you see." Harry continued to stare at the mermaid, making no move to get closer, and then before he could even yell he was snatched overboard.

Panic ensued in seconds, and Harry felt himself grabbing at his throat, sure that his lungs would be filling with water, but they didn't. For several seconds he was confused and when he refocused he could see the boat above him, and the thousands of fish and coral beneath him. There were no words spoken, as the mermaid pulled him deeper beneath the waters. Past reefs and schools of tuna they swam, Harry holding onto her hand. He saw what must have been a ship hundreds of years ago laying on its side, and even a shark, but still nothing harmed him.

The Mermaid tried to pull Harry into a cave but someone else tugged Harry from the other side. Harry turned to see Severus, his eyes wide with fright, his head in some kind of bubble. Severus tugged on Harry and the mermaid let go, and they shot straight out of the water, and landed on the boat. "Sweet Merlin Harry, are you all right?" When Harry didn't speak right away Severus began to worry.

"I'm fine Dad. Did you see?"

"Did I see what?'

"She showed me the old ship, and a shark, and a bunch of fish. I thought I would drown but somehow I knew I was safe."

Severus was stunned. "You could have drowned."

"Lighten up Severus. He has been given a rare treat. The mermaids trusted him enough to show him a piece of their world."

"It was brilliant. Can we do it again?"

"No!" came the reply in unison. Severus was still both haunted by those few seconds, and amazed.

"I thought tomorrow's trip to Azkaban was going to be the traumatic event, not going to see Mermaids."

"Aww Dad, haven't you ever seen their world?"

Severus helped Harry off the boat, and began walking back to the house. "As far as I know only you have been given that honor. Cherish it, for it doesn't come twice."

"How about I make dinner then?"

Severus smiled, picking Harry up once they reached the safety of the sand. "How about we floo Gertrude, and tell her about your adventure. I don't think either of us needs the hassle of cooking tonight, plus I know of a very dirty little boy who needs a bath."

Harry and Severus walked back to the house, where Harry found telling Gertrude the story provoked the same response. After four gasps, and a string of curses for letting them out of her sight, Gertrude flooed them a roasted chicken, and side of corn and potatoes.

Harry took a long bath where he tried to see how long he could hold his breath under the water. Two minutes was all he lasted, and he finally gave up, toweling off and putting his pajamas on. The scent of the sea air floated through the open window, and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore was lulling him to sleep. By the time Severus came in to check on him he was asleep. After removing his glasses, and tucking the sheet up around him Severus left the room.

He too needed sleep for the trip tomorrow to Azkaban would try all of his patience. Many would think him a fool for taking Harry, but Severus was no fool, and he knew Harry needed to see the side of Dark, as much as the side of Light. With a flick of his wand he pushed open the bedroom door, so he could hear Harry if the child needed him, and then he rolled over and went to sleep.

A/N: See you next week!


	65. Chapter 65

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I also would like to thank my beta Nita

Chapter 65

Early the next morning Severus and Harry got up to eat breakfast. It would be a long apparition back to Azkaban and Severus wanted to make sure to give Harry something to calm his stomach before they left. He also felt he should say something to Harry to prepare him for what he was about to see, but what words he didn't know.

Harry seemed ravenous this morning, eating not one but two helpings of bangers and mash. He followed that with a couple pieces of melon, and washed it all down with some juice. "Are you done eating now"

"Yes, do we have to leave right away"

"We should leave very soon yes. Why do you ask"

"I wanted to take something to remember my trip here, you know a seashell or something"

"Very well. I will allow you to go and collect one if you hurry. We must be going and I want to give you something to keep you from sicking up again"

Harry was headed to the door, but turned around and hugged Severus quickly. "Thanks Dad. I was worried about that"

Severus watched as Harry took off running across the beach, only then realizing the child had no shoes on his feet. He watched as Harry picked up first one shell and then another, until at last he placed one in his pocket and started walking back.

"I'm ready now!" Harry announced when he got back inside.

Severus peered down at him. "Really? I see a little boy with no shoes on, and who hasn't brushed his teeth, nor combed his hair yet. We also must take your potion and then and only then may we leave so hurry along." Harry took off running down the small hallway to the bathroom. Severus didn't mention Azkaban, as he couldn't find the words to even describe it at the moment. Some things he knew just needed to be seen.

Once Harry arrive back in the room, his potion taken, they left the small house on the beach an apparated away.

A couple hours later ...

Again Severus and Harry found themselves standing at a boat dock, but this time they would be rowing themselves. All around the area was black as night, and it was an odd sight to see. "Why is the island so dark, when just behind us the sun is shining"

Severus helped Harry into the boat and placed the oars in the water. "Nothing, not even the sun penetrates the sadness that dwells within Azkaban. It is a living nightmare one cannot awaken from some say"

Harry shuddered. Many times he had nightmares he wanted to waken from. This is when he would cry out in his sleep. This is when the Dursley's would waken, and nothing ever good came from that. "Are there lights inside?" He didn't want to admit that he had some fear of the dark. It wasn't so much the dark, as the feeling of being alone that scared him.

"There are lanterns and candles along the walls yes, though it does little too illuminate the place." Harry shivered though it wasn't really cold. He didn't want to just sit in silence so he peered over the edge of the boat. "Do not lean over too far Harry,"Severus warned. "There are creatures in the water that would love nothing more than to snatch you beneath its depths"

Harry leaned as far back from the edge of the boat as he could. "What kind of creatures? and why are they in there"

"They were placed there for those who may escape"

"But I thought you couldn't escape from Azkaban"

"Many were the fool that thought something impossible. Nothing is impossible Harry, only extremely difficult to do. I do not think anyone will escape Azkaban, but am not willing to believe it will never happen"

Severus rowed faster wanting to get to the rocky shore, and was never so glad to reach Azkaban as he was now. After helping Harry out of the boat, they walked down the pathway to the solid black door. Severus knocked and they waited till the huge door swung open, but no one stood there when they stepped inside.

Severus took Harry by the hand, his wand in the other as they approached the desk down the hallway. "I am here to see Sirius Black"

The wizard behind the desk was old, haggard looking, and in Harry's opinion smelled. "I see no mention here of visitors." He and Severus spoke for a few minutes, and Harry heard the man grumbling beneath his breath, but in the end he waved them on.

Severus once again clutched Harry's hand and they began the walk to the next door. As they grew closer Harry felt sick, as if something were sucking the very life from him. Memories whirled through his head, memories of the Dursley's of some woman screaming, a green light. With a flick of his wand the door opened and Severus and Harry walked through, but again Harry saw no one. It wasn't until the first screams of agony reached his ears did he realize perhaps this really wasn't somewhere he wanted to be.

The first cell they passed held someone who looked well dressed, though the robes were tattered around the edges, and the man sat there rocking back and forth. Harry's eyes welled with tears, but he said nothing and each old memory attacked him with new vigor.

Severus knelt down next to him. "Do you wish to go on Harry? I know this is troubling for you." Harry could see a grimace on his father's face, as if he too could feel the memories, but he nodded his head yes and they walked on.

A woman was in a cell a few down from the man. She sat inside laughing, talking to herself about someone that was not there. Harry felt bad for her but they walked on till they reached a cell that Severus stopped at. "This is Murray McAllister. In his day he worked within the Dark Lord circle and killed many Muggles"

Harry peered into the cell and saw a man who looked very old, though his hair was not white. "He once was a regular man, a wife, two young girls, but now he will never remember them other than the pain he caused them"

"What do you mean"

Severus swallowed a lump in his throat and went on. "His wife was killed to set an example when he failed on a mission for the Dark Lord, and his girls, well, they were first cursed and then beaten and left for dead. You see the Dark Lord cares not for family, but only his own desires. Murray thought this was the right path, he chose poorly and now suffers from the choices that he made"

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus and gave him a quick hug, and they stepped away from the cell. Severus did not stop at anymore cells until he reached one at the end of the row. "Harry, the person inside is Sirius Black"

"Severus you greasy bastard! How dare you speak to Harry. How dare you bring him here! If I ever get my hands on you I will kill you"

Severus was about to speak, but Harry flung himself at his father."Leave my Dad alone"  
Sirius took two steps back reeling, his hand clutching at his heart. "Your Dad?" he whispered. "What in Merlin's name has he done to you"

Severus stepped up to the cell. "He has done nothing to him. I would like you meet my son, Harry." As if on cue Harry wrapped both arms around Severus shivering from the blackness that wanted to consume him.

"You lie! James Potter would never let his son be raised by you! He and Lily would rather die a thousand deaths"

Harry stepped closer to the cell then. "Did you kill them? Did you kill my parents?" The question stunned Sirius, his stomach twisting into knots.

"I never harmed them. I would never, I loved them. Harry, I love you." There were tears in his eyes as he stared down at Harry, reaching his hand through the bars of the cell to touch him. Harry flinched, though something inside him made him reach back and touch the offered hand.

"If you loved them, why did you tell"

Sirius let the tears roll down his face. "I swear to you Harry, I never told anyone. I was not the secret keeper it was Peter. You must believe me"

"Dad said Peter was dead, so I can't so if you did or not." Harry swayed now on his heels, the woman screaming in his ears becoming louder and louder. "I miss them you know, even though I don't remember them." He couldn't say anymore as a feeling of utter sadness engulfed him and seemed to steal the very air in his lungs.

"Black, step away from Harry," Severus warned, his wand raised.

Sirius laughed. "You think you can do anything to me that they haven't? I welcomed death long ago Severus, it would be a welcome gift"

Severus pointed his wand at Sirius. "I won't have you even remember that I was here. This was to show Harry the man who ruined his family. Obliviate!" Severus shouted, and then he and Harry made their way back to the boat.

Harry didn't speak and Severus grew worried. The boy was so pale, so quiet. Once they reached the opposite shore Severus picked him up and toted him out of the boat, to the apparition point. Several seconds later they landed not at their next place to visit but outside the door to their home. "Gertrude!" Severus yelled, and in seconds the house elf was at the door.

"Master Severus," she said, jumping up and down with joy until she caught sight of Harry. "What has happened to Master Harry"

Severus placed Harry down on the sofa, and summoned a vial of potions. Once he helped Harry to drink one of them he turned back to Gertrude. "I took him to Azkaban"

"What! Why is you taking Master Harry to that place? It is not Gertrude's place to question you but is Master Severus off his noggin? Does Gertrude need to summon a healer"

"I'm all right Gertrude," Harry whispered, as he sat up.

"Is Master Harry sure? Gertrude is not liking this place you went. Gertrude is thinking of taking the frying pan to Master Severus for taking you there"

"No, really I am all right, but could I have some tea?" Gertrude went off to the kitchen, and Severus looked to see if she was coming back with said frying pan. When she didn't he turned to Harry.

"I am so sorry Harry, I never meant to harm you"

Harry sat there sipping the tea that Gertude brought back. "Harry, say something son"

"I feel sorry for them," Harry finally said.

"Why on earth would you feel sorry for them? They chose their path and now they pay the price for what they have done"

Harry sat the tea cup down, and turned to both Severus and Gertrude who were looking at him strange. "I feel sorry for them for they will never see their families, never know love again"

"Some of them got their families killed Harry"

"I know, but aren't they still people, people who were once you know ... just kids. Maybe they were never taught to do the right thing. Maybe they were tossed out like I was and didn't have a choice. When you are hungry you do things you know aren't right." Harry was remembering the cake he stole when he was hungry.

Severus and Gertrude were shocked. "Only you Harry could look at someone who has comitted so many crimes against people and give them pity"

"I don't pity them, I wish they would have had someone like you and Gertrude. You know someone who cared enough about them to show them what to do. I don't hate them, not even Sirius, for I know now that he will never see someone smile again, never hear laughter, and he won't ever see all the things in the world that are still good"

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, and sighed. "Leave it to you to teach me the lessons of humbleness. I took you there to show you your enemies, and yet you can still find good even in them"

Harry hugged his father back and laid down, exhausted. "There is good in everyone Dad if you look hard enough. Sometimes they try to hide it, but it is still there, you just have to look really hard." Harry fell asleep, and Severus covered him up, before he got up to put the cup and saucer away.

He shook his head as he did so and then took the chance of looking out the corner of his eye at one very angry house elf. 'You are in big trouble Master Severus." She was standing there, looking very much like she wished to throttle him.

"But I am your Master Gertrude, why would you harm me"

"Because you told me to protect Master Harry, and that means from everyone, even you Master Severus"

Severus backed away to the chair as Gertrude began her rant, but he sat there in silence and listened. It was an unusual day indeed to be taught something by his son, and then to come home to his safe place only to be chastised by his own house elf. Who would have thought. Severus chuckled as he got ready for bed that night, checking on Harry first. Tomorrow would be another day, a day he thought of new things to see, something that would erase the memories of this one. Perhaps a day with the unicorns he thought before drifting off to sleep.

A/N: See you next week!


	66. Chapter 66

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 66

Harry and Severus took a few days to relax at home, as Severus had promised to brew a few potions for Pomfrey, and she was asking for them. Harry and he enjoyed hours of chopping and stirring, although several times Severus heard the distinct noises of disgust at some or other slimy concoction.

The last days of June were leaving and soon it would be Harry's birthday again. Ten was a wonderful age when Severus was a child. He revealed in the fact that he would finally be a double digit, something spectacular to a child, though he never voiced it. Even more special was the fact that it would only be a year till he would be off to Hogwarts, and he wanted more than anything to go.

"Dad, Are you listening to me?" Severus looked up to see Harry waving his hand in front of his face.

"Forgive me. What is it that you asked?"

""You know you mentioned seeing the unicorns. When are we going?"

Severus finished his tea, that was now lukewarm and sat the cup down. "I had thought to give you a break from traveling. I have given you a lot to think about in a short amount of time. Don't you need time to process it?"

"Huh? I had fun seeing those things." At the drop of Severus' fork onto his plate, Harry went on. "I mean yeah, it was scary, and I don't think I want to go back to Azkaban, but some of it was brilliant."

Severus had to shake his head a bit to clear it. "How is it that you are bouncing up and down in your chair, ready for more, when I have been scared, thinking I had scarred you for life?"

"Grownups worry too much. It was horrid, but it's not like we have to go back there, and I really do want to see the unicorns."

Severus gathered his thoughts. "Very well, we shall leave after lunch if you wish. Tell Gertrude to prepare you a bag."

Harry scurried out of the room and Severus went to gather a few things. There were unicorns in the Forbidden Forest, but it was too close to Hogwarts. Severus would have to take Harry to another place, a place hidden in the hills of Scotland.

Harry and Severus landed with a thud, Severus shaking out his shirt that had been gripped so tightly by Harry that it was bunched up. "So where are they?"

Severus glanced about, looking down at Harry in amusement. "Did you think that they would be prancing about in the open?"

Harry blushed. "So they are hiding?"

As is best if they wish to remain a secret from Muggles. Can you imagine a group of Muggles passing by and seeing unicorns?" Severus took off towards a hill off in the distance, Harry following behind him.

They went through a small opening in a row of bushes that were enormous, and on the other side was a valley, overlooking a stream. It was beautiful, the grass was greener than Harry had ever seen. The trees held leaves that were home to several creatures, but none seem harmful, and the apples on them were lush and red. Harry wanted one of those apples and reached up to grab one. Before he could wrap his small hands around the apple he spotted something. Turning his head he saw what they had come to see, unicorns.

There were four of them, Harry guessed a family, but the further he looked across the valley he could see others. Each of them were so white that they seemed to shine in the sun. Severus leaned down to whisper to Harry. "We must not shout or they will be frightened. Unicorns are sensitive to noise and will run away."

Harry followed Severus till they were but a few feet in front of one, and then they stood very still. Harry had forgotten about everything but the majestic creature in front of him. He had seen pictures of them, but none compared to what stood before him. As if noticing the humans for the first time the unicorn glanced in their direction.

Harry waved to them, which brought about a chuckle from Severus. "They seldom come to people, though Hagrid seems to have a special bond with them."

"Who is Hagrid?"

"He is the Gamekeeper for Hogwarts. A giant who adores you, and that serves a purpose, though I am not sure what."

"He must do something right?"

Severus pondered, trying to think of something polite to say about him. "He does care for the school owls when they fall ill, and he brings me plants from the forbidden forest if I request them."

Harry smiled. "Then he is very useful."

Severus smiled back. "I suppose you would be right. Why don't we go and have a seat over there." Harry and he walked over to a small row of bushes, next to one of the apple trees. The trees provided shade, and the stream was close by.

"Can I take off my trainers and wade in the stream?"

"If you are careful not to disturb them." Harry nodded that he wouldn't and started off for the stream. Severus took a seat on a blanket underneath the apple tree, and watched Harry as he waded out till the water was lapping at his thighs. He heard Harry giggle as the small fish in the stream nipped at his toes. It was peaceful here and Severus felt himself relax a bit. The sound of Harry's laughter was like music to his ears.

It wasn't until the shriek that Severus glanced his way. Harry had waded a bit too far, and now he was almost to his neck in the stream and the current was rising. "Hey Dad, something has a hold of my foot."

Severus was on his feet and to the water's edge in seconds. "Pull free and come out." Severus' heart was racing, as he took careful steps towards Harry who seemed to be in a bit of a panic. One slip and the boy could be carried down the small stream. It wasn't that deep, but Severus knew Harry would not know to stand up. Several seconds passed, but they seemed like hours till at last he grasped Harry's shirt and pulled the boy to him. "You know someday you will be the death of me."

"Dad, don't say that," Harry said, trying to wiggle free as Severus carried him to the shore. Once back on dry land, Severus put Harry down.

Severus went back over to the apple tree, and removed his shoes, pouring the water from them, and doing a simple drying charm. He was just about to pull them back on when he noticed Harry looking at him funny. "Your feet are white."

"Nice observation, but aren't your feet white as well?"

"No, I mean they are white basically, but I go without shoes an awful lot."

Severus seemed perplexed by this notion. "Why would you go without shoes? They are made to protect your feet."

Harry laughed. "Haven't you ever just walked through the grass in your bare feet?"

"I should say not," Severus scoffed at the very idea.

"You should really try. The grass in the morning is great. It feels squishy because it's wet." Contrary to what he would normally do Severus left his shoes off. It felt strange, something that was never allowed as a child.

He and Harry ate dinner and it was starting to get late. Severus knew they should be heading home soon so he gathered up their belongings and shrunk them. Harry had wondered over to where a couple of unicorns were grazing. He was but a foot or two from them, his hand outstretched, hoping they would come to him.

"Harry, I told you unicorns are easily spooked, and not very close to humans."

"Why?" Harry whispered.

Severus moved to stand beside Harry, laying a hand on his shoulder. "I am afraid far too many humans have been cruel, taken what isn't theirs to take."

Harry could sympathize with them, he could understand what that meant, more than most. Both of them turned to leave when something nuzzled up against Harry's arm. Harry flinched instinctively, but it was only the unicorn standing behind them.

"Don't startle them," Severus said, but the unicorns didn't' seem startled, in fact the unicorn laid down beside Harry.

"What does he want?

"I think he is offering for you to ride him." Harry was excited, but he didn't want to go without his father.

"Thank you, but I can't go without my Dad." Harry patted the unicorn, feeling the silky feel of its hair. It was then that the other unicorn came to stand beside them, she too lowered herself to the ground, giving permission if they wished.

"Dad, come on. This means both of us can ride."

Severus was leery, though he could admit to himself that this was a once in a lifetime thing. "Harry, I have never known anyone to ride a unicorn. They are thought to be timid creatures. What if we hurt them by riding?"

"Wouldn't they know?" Severus couldn't fight that logic because quite simply he had no idea, only what he had read or heard from Hagrid.

Harry climbed up on the unicorn, waiting for Severus to do the same. Both were without shoes, and both were a bit jittery about this. The unicorns started off in a trot, but by the time they got to the bottom of the valley they were in a full gallop. Wind lifted Severus' hair, and he felt free, much like when he used to fly. His grasp was tight around the mane, and yet not too tight as to hurt the animal. All his thoughts fled for those few minutes while the scenery passed by. All too soon though it was over and he found himself again standing near the apple tree, Harry red faced, standing beside him.

"Dad, that was the best!"

"I will have to admit, yes it was. Come on let's go home, and tell Gertrude all about it."

Harry stared down at his feet, "Shouldn't we put on our shoes?"

"As a matter of fact we shall not." Severus shrunk both pairs and put them in his pocket. Severus knew that his own father would never have allowed such behavior. Severus would have been called a heathen for even suggesting such a thing, and that was the very reason Severus felt he should do it. He never wanted to be like his father, he wanted to make his son happy, and that meant sometimes letting your guard done and trying new things.

A/N: See you Thursday! Remus will make an appearance again. 


	67. Chapter 67

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 67

Severus and Harry had fallen asleep very early, even missing the meal Gertrude had made. It was a good exhaustion though, and she was happy that her Masters were sleeping.

Severus woke up first, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, as he slung the covers off. After taking a shower he dressed and went to see if Gertrude had some coffee ready. The smell of the fresh brewed coffee hit him as soon as he opened the door, and Severus wanted nothing more than to get a cup in him.

Taking a seat, he thought about the previous day. Never had he felt more alive, than when on the back of the unicorn. It was special, something that would probably never happen again, and he would treasure it always.

As if on cue Harry's bedroom door opened and he walked out, hair sticking up on his head, slightly stumbling as he wasn't fully awake yet. "Good morning," he mumbled, as he flopped down in the chair opposite Severus.

"Is Master Harry hungry? Gertrude is having bangers and mash, and fresh melon, and even some of those pancakes you is liking." This perked Harry up a bit.

"Pancakes please." Gertrude pushed a plate with two pancakes up under Harry, and he dug in, shoveling the bites in like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Harry, have you forgotten all manners today?" Severus admonished.

Harry slowed, but he seemed like he was starving. "Sorry Dad, but for some reason I am really hungry"

Severus sipped his coffee, realizing he too was famished. "Perhaps you overdid it a bit yesterday. As a matter of fact you look like you haven't slept in very much at all"

Harry blushed, "Well, I found one of your books about unicorns and was reading about them. Did you know unicorns don't let people ride them"

Severus pondered that. "It seems we are lucky indeed then. I have never known it to happen either, but it did. I for one and glad for the experience"

Harry being the inquisitive child he was asked the question anyway. "So why did they let us ride them"

"I don't know Harry," Severus simply answered.

Severus picked his fork back up and began eating again. It wasn't till he felt the very floor shaking beneath his chair that he bothered to look at Gertrude who was very happy to be acknowledged. "Yes, Is there something you wish to say Gertrude"

"I is knowing why the unicorns let you and Master Harry ride them"

"Do enlighten us then"

"Gertrude is knowing unicorns only let those pure of heart ride them. Ones that will not hurt them"

"That does not explain why we were given that chance," Severus said.

"Master Severus is very wise but he is not knowing what unicorns is thinking. They is knowing that our Harry is not going to hurt them. They is knowing he has never harmed anyone and his heart is pure"

Harry wanted to ask it, he wanted to say the words but they wouldn't come out of his mouth. He didn't have to wait though as his father asked what he couldn't. "Well then Gertrude, why is it they allowed me to ride? My heart is not pure, and I surely have not done the right things in my life"

Gertrude put her hands on her hips, "Master Severus you should know this. They is letting you ride because you love Master Harry. When you are with him, your heart is pure in intentions. When you are with him your thoughts are about him and Miss Lily, not on those things you have done in the past"

Severus bowed his head, she was right in a way. "I find that yet again you are wise beyond measure Gertrude, and I thank you for teaching me"

"Gertrude is not minding at all. Gertrude is enjoying helping her Masters"

Severus and Harry finished breakfast and Severus sent Harry back to bed. "Take a small nap, and then we will think about what will shall do tomorrow"

Harry grumbled, but went straight to his bed. Truthfully he was very tired and wanted to go back to sleep. Severus took this time to go to his lab. Pomfrey had been asking for several elixirs and potions to stock up Hogwarts, and he had been too busy to get to them. Two hours later vial upon vial was filled, and Severus found himself leaning over a single cauldron. Remus would need his Wolfsbane soon, and though he loathed to be making it, he had promised.

After four more stirs counterclockwise Severus left it simmering to go and have a bite of lunch. It was just as he took his seat that the fireplace flared to life and Professor McGonagall stepped through. "Severus, I am sorry to disturb your lunch"

"You is not looking sorry," Gertrude piped in, before going back to the kitchen, muttering under her breath.

McGonagall looked shocked, but Severus just waved it off. "What can I say but that she is a very protective house elf and you bring about something in her. Now what is the emergency"

"It is Remus. He has not checked in to let us know his whereabouts, and the full moon is tonight. He is usually good about this, but Albus is lost as to where he could be"

Severus' stomach churned with anger. "This is just like him. Going off a few days before the full moon, thinking he is protecting everyone from himself. What he doesn't realize is it causes more harm than good when he does this"

"Do you know where he is Severus"

"I have a good idea yes. Though why should I have to go and retrieve him?"

"Severus! How could you? He was once your friend, and even you can't stand by and watch him suffer needlessly"

"Can't I? Why should I risk my life for him? Why should I care what happens"

"Because you know he would do it for you."

Severus turned away from Minerva. "I know nothing of the sort. When will I be released from the past? When will I be free to live my life without being constantly reminded of it"

"The past molds who we are today Severus. You would not be the man you are today without the things you have done, have seen. You would not have the capacity to love if someone hadn't shown you that you can. Go, get Remus if you know where he is, and do it because you remember that at one time you would have given your life for him"

Severus sighed, "Why must you remind me of things and make me feel twelve years old again?"

Minerva came over, putting an arm on Severus' shoulder. "Because I remember a little boy who wanted nothing more than to be accepted. It didn't matter that I was Head of Gryffindor, not in the middle of the night when little boys need a mother figure"

"Goodbye Minerva. I shall go and find him"

Minerva left and Severus took a seat. He knew Remus would go to the special place. He knew that is where he always went when he wanted to get away. "Gertrude, I must go tonight and see someone. Can you watch Harry"

"What do you mean Dad?" Severus hadn't heard Harry's bedroom door open, and mentally smacked himself for not paying better attention.

"I must go and get Remus. He has disappeared and is in need of his potion"

"Can I go?"

"I do not think it is wise Harry. He is not himself when he changes. He can hurt you, even kill you. It is far too dangerous for you to be there"

Harry got riled up then. "Do you mean it is more dangerous than Azkaban? More dangerous than the Dark Lord? Dad you said I faced the most horrible wizard on earth when I was just a baby and I lived, so how could a werewolf hurt me?"

"Logic, when did you learn that"

"From you. Can't I go"

Severus had no desire to take Harry. He knew he would not let Remus harm him, even if it meant killing Remus, but he didn't want to take that chance. "Harry ... I ... can't you see that it is not safe"

Harry was about to protest again when Gertrude came in the room. "Gertrude is seeing that you is needing help. Gertrude can come and keep Master Harry safe. Gertrude won't let anything harm her Masters"

Severus' hands really were tied now. He couldn't reason with his son, much less a determined house elf. "I will let you go under one condition. The first sign of trouble and Gertrude will get you out of there"

"Agreed!" came the two voices.

"You shall be the death of me child, either from worry or guilt"

"Dad"

"Go run along and spend some time with your cat. It misses you and will think you don't love it"  
It was a lie as Fred loved Harry a lot, but it would give Severus time to think of the fastest way to get to Remus and get Harry back to the safety of home.

A/N: See you next week!


	68. Chapter 68

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 68

Severus readied the Wolfsbane, stirring it several times before finally turning down the flames on the cauldron. He had spent the entire morning trying to find some way to escape taking Harry with him, but he knew Harry would fight to come with him. The boy wasn't scared of anything, and Severus didn't know why.

Surely he should fear any and all contact, much as Severus did as a child. Harry though didn't seem to shy away from much. His curious nature outweighed his brain sometimes. This is how he walked into danger so easily, but it is also how he survived when others would have faltered. He got one good trait from his mother, sheer determination.

Knowing there was no escaping the inevitable Severus went into Harry's room to waken him from his nap. He opened the door and was amazed that Harry could sleep in such a position. His arm was flung over the side of the bed, his one leg curled beneath him, and the other hanging off the other side of the bed. Laughing to himself Severus walked over and tapped Harry on the shoulder. "Time to go Harry"

Harry jumped straight up in the bed as often he did. "I'm awake!" he almost yelled.

Severus gathered up his glasses and hand them to the child. "Sit up we need to talk before we go." Harry put on his glasses and sat up in bed, waiting for his father to begin.

"I don't know how to say this so the best approach is straight to the point." Severus could see he had Harry's full attention now. "Today is going to be a very stressful day. You see, I promised years ago to help Remus, though at the time we were friends. Though we aren't now, a man's word is something he should always live up to"

Harry nodded that he understood, "A promise is a promise, no matter what."

Severus went on. "I have guarded you from him, not wanting you to be betrayed as I was. Be leery for I do not wish for you to be lured into a sense of security when in reality there is none where a werewolf is considered."

"What do you mean?"

"When we arrive he should be just as any other man you may see, though when the moon comes out he will be transformed. I do not usually stay to witness this anymore, but I feel you should see what becomes of him. Now if you are ready we should be going."

Harry and Severus went into the sitting room where Gertrude was waiting. "Gertrude is coming with you Masters."

"I do not think it wise Gertrude. Werewolves are not something to be messed with."

Gertrude humphed. "Gertrude is not being scared of a werewolf. She is going to make sure her Masters are safe." Normally Severus would have forbidden such a thing, especially considering the danger, but little was known about house elf magic, as he was curious to see just how she planned on protecting them both.

"You may go, but do not attempt to engage Remus. He is a formidable foe." Gertrude did not look scared and Harry had to giggle just a bit.

Once they apparated to the bottom of the mountain, Severus began pulling the goblet from his pocket. "Remus should be just ahead in the cave."

"Why doesn't he go up to the top, you know where we went Dad?"

Severus leaned down. "I told you Harry, I guarded the entrance. It is forbidden to all but you and I now. That place is too special to me to have him ever return there."

"Remus!" Severus shouted as they got to the got to the entrance. There was no answer, but they could all see the man huddled in the corner, up against the wall. Severus walked straight over to him, handing him the goblet full of potion. "Take it"

"Why?" Remus asked, though he didn't look up. "Why not let me suffer?"

"Because Albus doesn't wish it," Severus stated, now only inches from Remus.

Remus looked up, spotting Harry, and lunging to his feet. "Why have you brought him? Why would you do such a thing? I don't want him to see me this way. What if I hurt him?"

"That won't happen. You see though I am bound to give you potion, I am not bound to anything else. Any move towards Harry and I have no doubt that you would regret it, either by my hand or Gertrude's."

Remus said nothing, peering over at Harry and at Gertrude who stood beside him. "Give me the goblet and just go then." Severus handed over the goblet and watched as Remus drank it down, but he did not make a move to leave. "Why are you still here?" Remus questioned.

"I want Harry to see what becomes of a man stricken with this condition. He is ignorant of the wizarding world, the fault of those Muggles."

"You chose this way to teach him? Are you mental Severus?"

"The way I chose to teach my son is none of your concern. As for my methods I have thought them over carefully. Nothing is a better teacher than experience. He knows of hardship, he lived it thanks to others. He will not grow up and not know the difference between a bad choice and a good one as I did."

Remus looked dumbfounded, but said nothing more for then. Severus walked back over to Harry and Gertrude and transformed a couple of rocks into chairs. "We shall wait, in a few minutes the sun will be gone and the moon will be up."

"What about the werewolf?" Harry asked.

"I have put up a shielding charm between him and us. It will keep him from getting more than two feet from where he is now." Harry felt safe, but Gertrude didn't know about her Master sometimes.

The first growl was nerve racking, sending chills down Harry's spine. He clutched Severus' hand tight, not wanting his father to get too far away. It was as he watched the normal looking man transform that he grew frightened. Gertrude came over to stand beside her Masters as the werewolf tried to charge them. The shield Severus had put up held, and the werewolf bounced away from them. "Whew, I was scared he was going to get us," Harry commented.

Harry stood up and walked forward a bit, staring into the same eyes he had seen before. They looked calm though the creature possessing them was not. "He can understand me right?" He didn't wait for anyone to answer though. "Remus," he whispered, hoping the werewolf would somehow answer him.

The werewolf cocked its head to the side, and Harry could see the recognition for the slightest of seconds, but then the werewolf lunged again, and Severus pulled the boy back. "Harry, he could be your best friend, but right now he knows nothing but the scent of blood, and wanting to kill."

"Doesn't the potion help him?"

"The potion keeps him somewhat under control yes, but not even it can keep him safe to others."

"It must be sad," Harry said.

At the odd look from his father Harry explained. "I wouldn't want to be this way, not knowing people I cared about, hurting them. He doesn't want to be this way, it just happens to him. People should try to figure out something to save them from this." Tears were now brimming in Harry's eyes as he watched the werewolf struggle against the shield.

Severus hugged him close, and suddenly remembered the man he once called friend. "I thought I would never say this, but for you I will try hard to find a better potion."

Harry calmed down a bit, but the constant howls from Remus made him shudder. Severus stood, walking over to the shield. Remus backed away at the sight of him, almost as if he knew the man could harm him. Cowering away from Severus he waited, his brain fighting between the man he was, and the creature he was as well. "I do not ever believe you will change from the traitor you are, but my son does. His heart is pure, his mind thinking of others. For this I will help you."

Severus was finished speaking, and his plan was to take Harry and leave, spending the last few hours showing him the fireworks he had bought earlier in the week.

It was fast, almost too fast. The werewolf stood from where it was crouched, its eyes changing from amber to red, and he charged. The shield stopped him it seemed, but then it started to buckle, wavering in and out. Gertrude gasped, slinging Harry behind her as Severus swung around, his wand out, but both were too slow.

The shields fell, and the werewolf came charging, straight for Severus who stood there in utter shock. "No!" Harry yelled and the entire roomed filled with a strange blue light. The werewolf was slung back against the wall, his body sliding down unconscious.

Severus looked to the wand in his hand, knowing he hadn't been able to cast a spell, and thought highly of his house elf who had saved him. He turned to thank Gertrude but she too stood, mouth open, pointing at Harry who was now crying. Severus understood, it wasn't either of them but Harry who had done it, accidental magic.

Severus knelt down beside him. "Harry?"

"I didn't mean it. I just ... I didn't want him to hurt you. I'm sorry Dad, really. I'm just bad, a bad freak who should be locked up."

Severus pulled him close, rubbing the tears from his face. "You are no such thing! You didn't know anything but wanting to protect me, and I am grateful. You have showed great magic Harry, much more than even I showed at your age."

"But, but I killed him, didn't I?"

Severus wiped the last few tears away. "He is fine, knocked out, but otherwise all right. You see you can control your magic in a sense." Harry looked over at the werewolf and though he was slumped down he could see his chest rise and fall.

"Can we go now?"

Severus gathered Harry up, and started out the entrance, Gertrude on his heels. The child was going to be a powerful wizard some day, Severus just hoped he would be powerful enough to defeat Voldemort. He was worried right now about Harry after seeing so much in one night, but Harry seemed to be fine.

"Can we have cake when we get home?" That statement alone showed Severus that the whole thing for the moment had been forgotten, as his son wanted nothing more now than the chocolate cake, waiting in the kitchen.

"Cake we shall have, and then I think it is time we start talking about our next trip."

"Where is it?" Harry asked.

"I think we shall go somewhere simple. Did you not say that you wished to see something special, something you had never seen before."

Harry nodded between bites of cake. "Can we go somewhere like Oz?"

"Oz?" Severus asked

"You know like the book."

Harry was sent off to bed, Fred curling up beside him, and Severus went to the sitting room. He walked over to the bookshelf and peered over the many titles, but saw no book labeled Oz. "Gertrude, an errand if you will." The house elf jumped up and down and popped away, returning a few minutes later, a book in hand.

Severus took the book and sat down, putting on his reading glasses and opened the book to the first page of The Wizard of Oz.

A/N: See you Thursday! Remus will make an appearance again.


	69. Chapter 69

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 69

The next morning Severus was found in the sitting room, book open in his lap. He was just about finished with the book, and was amazed at what Muggles thought of this place called Oz. He could see now why Harry would be so fascinated.

"Dad, so is there a place like Oz?" Harry asked him as they sat down to lunch.

"No, I am afraid the Muggles are a bit delusional. There is no such place; though many of the creatures or similar to ours. The Munchkins are more than likely Goblins or gnomes. I cannot say why they thought monkeys could fly unless charmed of course."

Harry looked so disappointed. "So they were telling the truth."

"Who are they?"

"The other kids at school. They said it was all make believe that a world like that wasn't possible."

"This time they are correct, a world like that is not even something in the Magical world, though I do know of a place that we can go."

"Really? I thought you didn't want to go anywhere after yesterday. You said Professor McGonagall would be coming over anyway."

A loud humph could be heard coming from Gertrude. "True, she should be arriving very soon, but afterwards we may go for a couple of hours. I happen to know that today is a special day in the States."

Harry thought about it, and not long after figured it out. "Isn't today the fourth of July?"

"It is indeed, and I do recall you saying that you had never seen fireworks."

"But we don't celebrate that, do we?"

"I know of a place that we may go, but only after you have read the next chapter of your transfiguration book."

Harry sighed, grumbling under his breath. "Is there something you wish to say?" Severus asked him.

"I just don't see why I have to learn it when I can't have a wand to practice."

"The wandwork is only part of the lesson. If you don't know the correct spell, or correct movements to perform then a wand will do little to help you. Trust me on knowing the right things to do for you"  
Harry sighed but headed to his room. Severus took the time to sit down by the fire and relax. The day before had drained him both mentally and physically. He wanted to show Harry the wizarding world, but he didn't want to harm the child. Yes, a day out would be good for them. A day filled with relaxing fun and nothing more. Something he enjoyed though he wouldn't admit to anyone, but the sight of fireworks brought back fond memories of a time in his childhood when he and his Grandmother would go away alone.

"Severus, is all well?" Minerva questioned.

"If you are inquiring about Lupin, last I saw him he was still alive. There is something more though I feel I should speak to you about." Minerva took a seat, and accepted the cup of tea from Gertrude. The house elf no longer should aggression towards her, but Minerva knew she was not wanted.

Severus paced the floor back and forth. "First off I want to say that he was never in harm's way, though I could not know that Lupin would break the shields."

"What shields? Severus what are you talking about?"

"Harry used magic yesterday."

"Accidental magic is not unheard of."

"I am not speaking of accidental magic. I mean yes, but this was no ordinary display of magic. He not only broke through my shields but he also produced enough magic to toss the werewolf back as if he were nothing more than a rag doll. He is going to be powerful, very powerful indeed."

Minerva sat there sipping her tea. "Albus has spoken of such to me many times. He says Harry will defeat the Dark Lord."

Severus grew angry. "Harry may or may not defeat the Dark Lord, but I will not have him thinking that is his only mission in life. He will not be a pawn in Albus' goals."

Minerva stood, placing her cup and saucer down. "Do not raise your voice to me. I did not say he would, only mentioned what I have heard. I am here for Harry just as I was for Lily. Right now I must be going. I will return in a few days to check on Harry's progress in his studies."

Once Minerva left Severus went in to check on Harry. When he opened the door he found the boy hunched over his desk, but it was not quill and ink in his hand, but one of those Muggle crayons instead. Harry didn't seem to notice him as he walked over towards the desk, until Severus was standing right behind him.

"What is this?"

"It's a picture of fireworks."

"I thought you had never seen any."

"I haven't, but I saw pictures of them before, an I've heard Dudley talk about them. He said there were all kinds of colors like red and blue and even silver and gold."

"Muggles, they have no concept of even something as simple as fireworks. Come, I shall go and show you real fireworks, those made by wizards." Harry jumped up and put away his crayons, and followed Severus into the kitchen.

Before long Severus and Harry had apparated to a small town. The streets reminded Harry of something out of the Wizard of Oz. There were dwarves or goblins or some kind of creature that was very short running about the streets, and each house was a strange color. They were so strange Harry couldn't contain the giggle that escaped. "You find something amusing?"

Harry tried to stop, taking a few minutes to. "I was just thinking about Aunt Petunia living somewhere like here. She would never leave the house again, and she definitely wouldn't paint her house purple."

Severus nodded his head in understanding. "Goblins are a very odd and quirky bunch. One minute they could be found counting money in Gringotts, looking very stern and the next minute you could walk down this street and see the other side of them. Not many come here so many have forgotten that even the most severe looking person has a side that no one knows about."

"What exactly does that mean Dad?"

"It means everyone sees Goblins as disagreeable, mean, greedy creatures, when really they are just as fun loving and carefree as any other creature. People judge them because of what they are, rumors and various other reasons. They do not bother to learn anything about them before making these judgements, a often found trait these days in people."

"Do you judge other people Dad?"

"We all do Harry, it is human nature. I try not too, but yes, even I have judged someone." Harry was amazed that an adult admitted to doing something bad. His attention was grabbed though by a sparkle of red light shot up from beside one of the houses. Soon a shot of blue light followed.

Harry was mesmerized as he was led closer and closer to the lights. A short walk and they were in an open field behind several of the houses. All around there were people and goblins setting up fireworks, but these were unlike any Harry had ever seen. Not only were there regular fireworks like Dudley had spoken of, but also purple and orange ones too, and even a few that turned into birds and dragons.

Harry sat there on the blanket Severus had conjured and they watched them together. Harry shuddered the first time a green sparkle lit up the sky, but then was soon again captured up in the display of lights.

Each one brought Severus back to another time, a time when he had shown someone else the wonder of this small town. Lily had been fascinated by it all, and the goblins here had taken to her gentle nature. "Dad, how did you find this place?"

Severus shook the memories off and turned towards Harry. "A long time ago I found myself wandering around Hogsmeade. I didn't pay attention to where I was going and before I knew it I had followed them through the floo and ended up here. Now, let me tell you they were not happy about it. Matter of fact they were going to hang me from my thumbs in the town square."

Harry's eyes grew rather big at that news. "What did you do?"

Severus chuckled. "I was so fascinated that I was still looking around even though they were yelling at me. Eventually they thought me a bit loony, and let me go and I sat and watched the fireworks for hours. So long in fact that a search party was sent out from Hogwarts."

"Were they mad?"

"Two weeks of detention from both Professor McGonagall, and my Head of House curbed my desire a bit, but the first chance I got I wanted to go back, and it was your mother who tried to stop me. I convinced her she should come too."

"Did Mum really enjoy this place?"

"She brought a sense of wonder here that no one else has until you. Now though it is time we go."

"But Dad they aren't finished yet."

Severus pulled Harry to stand. "There is one more thing to show you though." Harry grabbed his father's hand and found himself soon gasping for air as they stood atop a nearby a hill, teetering on the edge.

"What are we doing here?" Harry's questioned was answered quickly. There was an explosion right near them and soon the sky lit up but they weren't watching from down below, it was right before their eyes. The spent another hour there until at last Severus scooped Harry up in his arms and apparated home.

Harry slept peacefully that night, visions of lights in his dreams that produced squeals of delight and not screams of horror.

A/N: See you Thursday! Sorry I missed a week.


	70. Chapter 70

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 70

Severus spent the next few days at home, a nice escape of its own sometimes he thought. Harry on the other hand was becoming restless. Sure, he enjoyed going here and there, but Severus knew from his own experiences that Harry needed to be around people his own age. Already the boy shied away from other children.

"Harry would you enjoy a day with other children?"

Harry looked up from the cauldron he was stirring. "What do you mean?"

Severus added the last ingredient to his potion and turned it down. "What I mean is that you spend too much time with just Gertrude and I."

But I like spending time with you Dad, and Gertrude is fun too."

Severus couldn't contain the smile of pride across his face. "And I enjoy spending time with you, but perhaps a day with other children wouldn't be so bad either."

Harry seemed to think it over a bit. "Would you come with me though?"

Severus knew the boy was shy around other children, but this was still unusual. "Harry, why?"

Harry twisted the bit of cloth around in his hands. "It's just well, kids usually make fun of me, and I end up playing alone anyway. When you are there they don't dare make fun of me."

Severus was at a loss to an answer. "I will think on it over lunch. Minerva is coming over today to give you lessons." This brought about an audible sigh from Harry which made Severus chuckle. "Yes, she can be long-winded, though she knows what she speaks of. You would do to listen well to her."

"Severus, whatever shall you do? Harry seems adamant about not spending lots of time with other children."

Severus sipped his tea still thinking over the idea. "I am afraid that the Dursley's have damaged his self confidence, along with his ability to interact with other children. He simply was never given the chance."

"That situation grows stranger by the day as well."

"What do you mean?"

"Albus often asks me about Harry's health. He asks me each time I go to check on the Dursley's if Harry is well, if he is showing signs of magic."

"And your answer was?"

"Do not worry Severus, you are not the only cunning one. I have led him to believe things are well"  
"And the Dursley's."

Minerva's eyes twinkled a bit. "Let's just say that they have no desire to go against my wishes again."

"What have you done?"

Minerva sat up straighter if that was possible. "You need only to know that I am proficient in Transfiguration and that alone keeps them in line."

Severus left well enough alone, and took another sip of his tea. "As I was saying I want Harry to be able to spend a day with other children, but children who won't judge him for being small, a wizard or anything."

"I wish I could help Severus but perhaps it will come to you during the day. I shall return tomorrow morning for his lessons."

Severus did indeed ponder it all afternoon and was still thinking about it when dinner time came. "Dad, what is it?"

"Excuse me. How do you know there is something wrong?"

"You know, you are doing that thing with your eyebrows, the thing you do when I wipe my mouth on my sleeve, or when Fred uses your shoe for a litter pan, like when you are thinking of a way to punish."

Severus' frown turned into a small smile. "Just trying to solve something, but my mind will not quieten down."

"When I need to think of something else I used to listening to the telly. Aunt Petunia was always watching some sappy show or other. I learned there were other people worse off than me, and then I didn't feel so bad about being in the cupboard."

"A telly you say?"

Harry nodded his head, and Gertrude came over bringing coconut creme pie for dessert. Harry dug right into his piece but Severus stood up and walked towards the door. "I shall return in just a bit."

"Will you be home before bed."

"I will indeed. Finish your dessert and then go take your shower and put on your pajamas. I will be back in time to have a cup of tea."

Severus apparated straight to the Dursley's, not bothering to knock, he opened the door and went inside. "Why are you here?" Vernon dared to ask.

"I am in need of a telly, and yours shall have to do."

"But I am watching the fight right now."

"Your self indulgence is none of my concern. Sit down and be silent, or you shall find yourself in a body bind."

Severus grabbed the remote that Lily had told him about and stared at it for a few seconds. "He doesn't even know how to use the bloody thing."

A swift wave of his wand and Vernon was shushed, and Severus turned to Petunia. "Unless you wish to join him show me how to use this contraption."

Once Petunia had showed him Severus started flipping through the channels, watching this one and then another. Each show he would only view for five minutes or so before moving onto the next, and none had brought about any ideas. He was about to give up and go home when a commercial came on, and Severus leaned in closer to hear what was being said.

Two minutes later and Severus was grinning from ear to ear, and he casually tossed the remote back at Vernon. "Your hospitality was once again nonexsistant. Next time try to be more courteous and offer your guest a beverage."

Petunia's mouth was hanging open in dismay and Severus walked to the door. With a quick wave of his wand, he left, hearing Vernon ranting about Wizards, and how he would love to kill Severus.

Severus returned back home to find Harry freshly cleaned and ready for bed. it was a bit late for tea so Harry settled for a story about Hogwarts and the Bloody Baron. Once off to sleep, Severus went to make arrangements for the following day. Once he laid down himself, he drifted right off, his worries gone for now, but tomorrow would be another day, one he hoped Harry enjoyed.

Harry woke up early, and as soon as breakfast was over the fireplace flared to life bringing with it Professor McGonagall. Harry finished his studies and was eager to head out to this special place his father had spoken about over breakfast. "Are we going now?"

"As soon as I gather up a few things, then yes, we shall depart."

"If you are going, then I guess I should be leaving." Minerva got up to leave but Severus stopped her. "Why don't you join us today?"

Minerva looked ecstatic, but Severus knew she was prim and proper above all else, and a simple invitation may not be enough. "Perhaps we could speak about the upcoming school year while Harry enjoys his activities." That did the trick and Minerva agreed, and soon all three were ready.

Walking down the street they seemed like any other family to anyone who did not know. Several blocks later Severus pulled them into an alley and from there they apparated to somewhere in the woods Harry thought.

"Dad, what are we doing in the middle of nowhere?"

"This is not nowhere as you call it. This Harry, is Camp Sunrise."

Harry looked around and noticed the many children and grew apprehensive. "Dad, I don't want to be laughed at. They will, you know they will."

Severus knelt down beside Harry. "I know for a fact that they won't care if you were only two feet tall and green. Camp Sunshine is a camp for blind children."

"You mean they can't see?"

"That would be correct. Most children judge someone by color, or the clothes they wear, or family status, but not these children. They have found that none of that matters in the end as long as you are a good person. Go play Harry." Severus shooed the boy forward and watched as Harry went over to a group of boys and they started to play.

"Severus, what a brilliant idea. How did you come up with it?"

"You'll wouldn't believe me if I told you Minerva."

"Try me."

"I was watching some women's tv show, and it came on during a commercial." he whispered.

"Pardon?"

"I said I was watching some woman's show when the idea came to me!" Severus shouted, turning red as a group of girls nearby turned to stare at them.

The day went on with even a small lunch served outside at a picnic area. "So Harry," one of the boys asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, there is only me."

"You're lucky, I have three brothers and they always bug me."

Harry thought about what the boy said, knowing that often people complained about their siblings, even Uncle Vernon complained about Marge, but at least then he would have someone to play with all the time. Fred was a good friend, and so was Gertrude but Harry got bored sometimes. "You know maybe your mom and Dad will have a brother or sister someday."

Harry's face fell. "I only have a Dad."

"Well, doesn't he have some lady that comes over? You know, someone he likes and all that?"

Harry sat thinking about what the boy had said for the rest of the day. When his Dad called him over, Harry knew he should ask him then.

"Did you have a good time Harry?"

"Oh yes! It was great. I made a new friend and his name is Michael."

"What did you and Michael do?"

Harry gathered up his towel and followed his Dad and Minerva down the path. "He talked about his brothers, and we played Marco Polo in the lake."

"Sounds like you had a full day then."

"Dad, he did ask me something, and it got me to thinking."

Severus smiled at Minerva. "What did he ask you?"

"Nothing much, but I was wondering can you and Professor McGonagall give me a brother or sister"  
Severus' mouth fell open, and Minerva gasped right before falling to her knees. "What? I mean, I don't think so ... I mean we shall have to discuss this at home." Severus grabbed a now shocked Harry, and a semi-conscious Minerva and apparated straight home. There would be a talk, one that seemed was long overdue.

A/N: See you Thursday!


	71. Chapter 71

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 71

Severus had been holding onto both Harry and Minerva when they apparated, but as soon as they landed Minerva shrugged him off. "I am perfectly capable of walking Severus."

Severus wanted to say something snide, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. He knew he should address the subject Harry brought up right away, before the boy could ponder anything else.

True, as always Gertrude was waiting for them when they entered the house, fresh tea and scones on the table. Severus sent Harry to bathe, while he sat down in the sitting room. "What should I tell him?"

"You are asking me? How should I know what to tell the boy."

"Just because you are unmarried do not claim to be unwise Minerva, you are anything but."

Minerva sat down in the armchair by the fireplace, and suddenly felt a chill though it was a warm day. "I haven't spoken to a boy about such matters, I usually send them to their parents for such matters."

Severus knew it was up to him, no sneaking away from this duty, though he would rather scoot across hot coals on his bottom than do it. It didn't take long for Harry to finish his bath, and he joined his Dad and the Professor in the sitting room, taking a seat on the sofa next to his father. After several bites of the scone he asked again. "So Dad, can you give me a brother or sister? I promise to help out."

Again Minerva gasped. "Harry it is not that simple. There are many factors that must be involved in such a thing." Severus took that moment to look over at Minerva. He wanted to show he was at his wits end, but Minerva took it all wrong.

"If you think I am ... that I would even consider. Severus Snape, what in the world is going through your head!"

Severus turned whiter than he normally was. "I guarantee you that was not in my thought process. To the contrary I would rather think of anything else than that."

Minerva didn't know whether to be offended at that comment, or relieved, but chose to remain silent and glare. "Harry," Severus began. "You can't simply have a baby. The myth about the stork leaving them is just that, a myth."

"Dad, I am not completely mental. I know storks don't bring them, but couldn't you and Professor McGonagall have one? A sister would be nice, but a brother would be good too." When Severus said nothing, Harry turned to Minerva.

"You can have children right?"

"Just what do you mean Mister Potter? I'll have you know such questions are inappropriate."

Harry hung his head, "I'm sorry, I just remember Aunt Petunia speaking about Aunt Marge saying how grateful she was that she was as barren as a desert."

"That woman has no tact or manners, and should have her tongue ripped out for speaking such things in front of a child."

Harry was getting frustrated now. "Dudley says it is not that difficult. He says you just kiss a girl and then a few months later. Well, go on Dad, kiss her."

Minerva stood up backing away from the two of them. "That is not the correct information at all. You have been misled, severely so I would say."

Harry looked from his Dad to the Professor. "Well, then how are they made?"

"Yes Minerva, why don't you tell Harry, explain to him if you would." Severus was not Slytherin for nothing.

"You see Harry, it is more difficult than that. You can't simply kiss someone, you have to have contact as well. Holding them, things of this nature."

"You want Dad to hold you?"

"I most certainly do not!" Minerva couldn't take it any longer. "I am far too old to be with your father. He was a student of mine."

Severus paled a bit, as a thought crossed his mind, one he would expunge with a few glasses of firewhiskey later on. "Dad, how old is too old. I know from the zoo, that some turtles live to be a hundred or more. Is Professor McGonagall over a hundred?" Harry turned to look at the Professor. "Well, are you?"

"I have had enough of this. Severus I will be seeing you soon, shall we say seven tomorrow morning?"

"Dad sleeps in till at least seven thirty."

"We have important matters to discuss, and I will need your father for a couple hours."

"Well, if you want to get him up early you should crawl on his bed and jump up and down, otherwise he will just roll over and go back to sleep."

Both Severus and Minerva paled, neither able to quite come up with anything to say. Minerva quickly walked to the door. "Please fire call me once you have risen for breakfast."

"As you wish Minerva." Severus watched as she hurriedly left, knowing now it was up to him and only him to tell Harry what truly went on with boys and girls, or at least as much as was needed for now.

Over and hour later Harry emerged from his room looking rather sick. Gertrude herself had heard him yelling in the room. Words such as bonkers, gross, and a few other half gagging noises. "Would Master Harry like dinner?" Harry looked over at the table full of piping hot dishes, and shook his head no.

"I think I'll pass."

Gertrude waited for Master Severus knowing he would eat at least, but he too declined, saying his stomach was a bit upset. "What is wrong with my masters? Gertrude is having good food for dinner."

Harry turned around not wanting to hurt Gertrude's feelings, but wanting to get his point across. "Dad told me about boys and girls and where babies come from. It was gross. I am never kissing a girl, but at least I know now I can't have a baby just by kissing one."

Gertrude shook her head. Humans really were shy about such topics. She would not let her young Master Harry be ailing and not eating. "Master Harry, do not fear I know exactly how they is having the babies, but we house elves don't even think about it. She went on to explain that it was common to have the baby and go straight back to work for a house elf. What Harry didn't expect was the detail in which Gertrude spoke, unlike his Dad who stuttered a lot when he explained. He also wondered about a few new things Gertrude was saying to him. It got the best of him and he decided to go into his Dad's room and ask.

It only took five minutes and Severus came out ranting and raving and running his hands through his hair. "You told him about that? You drew pictures too?"

"Master Harry is asking and Gertrude is telling him."

"But pictures ... Dear Merlin, you drew it and labeled it too." Severus continued to rant and rave and Gertrude continued to stare at him like he was a lunatic.

"Harry get some sleep, we are heading out in the morning."

"To where?"

"Anywhere I think of. It can't be more dangerous than today."

Harry went off to get ready for bed, Severus following shortly after. Humans really were very strange creatures she thought.

A/N: It's short I know, but leaving for vacation in the morning. Have no fear I have the laptop so I will be updating this week.


	72. Chapter 72

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 72

Harry woke very early the following morning, and realized that not even his Dad was awake. Summer was fading and the mornings we even a bit cool. Harry tip-toed to the door, and opened it, slipping outside to sit on the porch behind the house. It wasn't much of a porch, but it was enough for Harry to prop his feet up off the ground.

It was times like these he sat back and just thought. Not of anything in particular, just whatever came to mind. Today his thoughts wandered to just how much everything had changed. Two years ago he had thought his life would always be with the Dursley's. He thought a parent was something other people had, not him.

A small smile crossed his face as a gust of wind lifted his fringe. He never would have thought that the same scar that got him teased at school would also be something that would give him fame. He didn't want that fame, but it was there nonetheless.

What made him fill up with so much happiness he felt he would burst was his father. Harry never knew that having a parent would be so nice. Many times he had heard kids complain about their parents, but having had none for as long as he could remember Harry felt envious.

Severus was sometimes stern, even downright demanding at times, but it was still better than the Dursleys. He didn't want to ever go back there. Harry stretched out, noticing that he was a little bit bigger than when they first came here. In the beginning his feet didn't touch the ground when he sat on the edge of the porch and now they did. Harry wondered if maybe one day he would be as tall as Severus. Maybe his Dad knew how tall his parents had been.

Harry leaned back against the door, his eyes closing, and didn't even feel the door turning till he flopped backwards onto the kitchen floor. "Master Harry what is you doing out here. Gertrude is not knowing you were awake."

"I woke up early. Is Dad awake?"

"Master Snape is in the loo. Are you wanting Gertrude to fetch him?"

Harry laughed. "That is all right. I'm sure he doesn't want to be bothered there."

Over an hour later Severus pulled down a few items from a shelf in the sitting room. Harry never knew there were so many things up there. "What are all these things for?"

"It is time we got serious about your training."

Harry was perplexed now. "Is there something wrong Dad? Did something happen?"

Severus didn't know how Harry seemed to know things, though he was not made aware of them. "Let's just say there are too many who wish you to fail."

"Do you think I can win someday?" Harry was curious to know the answer, but Severus was suddenly very quiet.

"I do not know Harry. I pray that you will be, though I actually wish there wasn't a need for it at all."

Twenty minutes later and Severus and Harry left out of the house, going who knew where as far as Harry was concerned. They seemed to walk for a long time before Severus apparated and when they landed it was in a field. Harry looked to his left and saw nothing but an overgrown lawn. The weeds were at least a meter high, and various trash lay strewn about.

To his right Harry saw a house, its shutter askew, its paint peeling. The chimney was crooked like it had been shifted somehow. The whole house looked as if it would collapse in on itself. "Be very quiet. This is the house of Tom Riddle, or as the wizarding knows him The Dark Lord."

"He lives here?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Once, a long time ago his family resided here yes. Now it is a foundation, but nothing inside that house is alive, no happiness, no love or warmth ever came from this house."

Harry shuddered, "Why are we here?"

"To show you that he too was not accepted, not wanted. He was sent off to an orphanage, given away to more people who would not care for him. Like you he had a choice to make, but he made the wrong choice. What I want to teach you is to make the right decision."

"So to win all I have to do is make the right choice?"

Severus' stomach churned, he knew the prophecy, he knew one would have to die. What he hoped, what he prayed was that it would not be his son. "Come it is time we left. There is another place we should go before we begin."

Minutes later they landed just outside a stone building. Children ran here and there, but there was something missing, something Harry couldn't put his finger on right away. The boys wore crisp white shirts and slacks, the girls in white shirts and blue skirts. They marched inside in rows of two, never making a sound, not whispering secrets to each other, not smiling, and then it hit Harry. The thing that was missing was laughter. "Can we leave now?"

Severus was astounded at the reaction, but he too didn't wish to remain where there seemed to be no happiness. Taking Harry's hand they apparated away. Landing in a field Severus pointed to a spot over by the side of a hill. Once they climbed up Severus took a seat and looked out over the small valley. "I thought we were supposed to be training today?"

Severus didn't speak for a long time, then finally he turned to Harry. "We have trained. I hope you have learned things today that can't be taught in a classroom, but by seeing it for yourself." He and Harry spent the next few hours gazing out over that valley, talking about things that they loved, things that scared them both, and anything else that came to mind. It was a day that was needed, a day for a father and son.

It was growing dark and Severus held his hand out again this time to apparate home. Once there Gertrude was waiting with dinner, steaming vegetables, and a very nice plate of bangers and mash. They told her of their day out, but after dessert Harry was yawning. "Time for bed young man."

Harry hurried to his room and washed up, tossing on his pajamas and crawling into bed without protest. Severus came in to wish him goodnight, and found Harry sitting up. "I thought you would be asleep by now the way you were yawning at the table."

"Dad, I have to ask you something first."

Severus took a seat on the edge of the bed, and waited for Harry to ask. "Can we, I mean, can I go back to the orphanage?"

"Why would you want to go back there?"

Harry became serious, his eyes seeming to mist up. "I want to go play with the kids there. I mean if I am allowed."

"Why Harry? I don't understand."

"Dad, they don't smile. They don't even play. I don't want them to grow up thinking that no one cares, that they don't matter. Maybe that is why he turned evil."

Severus took Harry's glasses off, and pulled the covers up. "You amaze me. Never do you stop thinking of others. I will look into returning there, but for now get some sleep." Severus turned out the light and went to his own room. His son, his affectionate boy was destined to kill, or be killed. He was going to become a celebrity that would be haunted by reporters day and night once he entered Hogwarts, but for now he was just Harry, and that was fine with Severus.


	73. Chapter 73

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU, and unbetaed so excuse any mistakes.

Chapter 73

Severus and Harry spent the next few weeks working on his wand technique. Thought he wasn't allowed a wand yet, Harry's movements were spot on. Severus had returned to Hogwarts and Harry spent his days with Luna learning about strange creatures and plants.

'Mr. Lovegood is eccentric,' Professor McGonagall would say. 'Slightly mental,' is what Severus was heard muttering on more than one occasion. Harry however enjoyed his time there, Already he had learned about many plants used in his father's potions, and Severus was pleasantly surprised one night when Harry knows the ingredients for one of the more complex potions he was making.

Weeks, even months had come and gone without even a whisper of anything brewing in the Dark Lord's circle. True, the Dark Lord had not returned as far as anyone knew, but his followers were still loyal as if he had.

Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix LeStrange were the worst, groveling at his every whim, killing to prove their loyalty. The last Severus had seen of Bellatrix she was more loony than before, her mind rotting away in Azkaban where she belonged. It had been her that tortured the Longbottoms. Severus had been there that night, watching, keeping guard as was his job more often than not.

Severus had heard the screams, had seen Bellatrix giddy at the first sign of torture. Severus had never thought much about them. They were Aurors but so were most of his schooltime friends that hadn't turned. Alice Longbottom however was a friend of Lily's, and Severus thought she was nice enough. What he couldn't stand was to hear her screams turn to silence. He thought it over and stepped into the room only to find both Alice and her husband still very much alive.

Bellatrix had offered him the kill, and Severus had waved her off, but the sight of those eyes would haunt him. It was the acceptance of what was happening that crushed him. Now the Longbottoms dwelled in St. Mungo's, blithering idiots that didn't even know their own son. Severus vowed he would teach that child potions, drive the knowledge into him if that is what it took. The boy was skittish, but his father had been too. Perhaps with enough pushing he would learn, at least that was what Severus hoped.

Harry on the other hand knew Halloween was approaching. Before it had been a chance for candy for Dudley to taunt him with, waving it around just out of reach. What Harry had enjoyed was the pumpkins all lit up, the costumes that came to the door. He often would hide out of sight just to catch a glimpse of the other children. When Dudley had been about three a very old lady had been dressed as a witch, bringing her daughter with her to the door. Dudley had cried, afraid of the costume, but Harry had felt a sense of calmness, even wanting to go and talk with them. He couldn't wait to get dressed up this year. His father had said he could be anything he wanted, but what he wanted to be was a wizard.

Severus finished grading the last paper and put the top back on the bottle of ink. He would be glad to return home for it was a trying day with two Hufflepuffs ending up in tears over being critiqued. He gathered his things and headed for the door but stopped, hearing the voices just outside in the hallway. One was the familiar voice of Albus, but the other was what made him stop.

It was rare for Lucius to visit Hogwarts, very rare indeed. He wasn't on good terms with any of the teachers for they knew of his past. He took a deep breath and exited the room, hoping that they would not notice him somehow, but alas that was not to be. " Severus my dear boy, we were just speaking about you. "

Severus inclined his head toward the two wizards. " Why would I come into the conversation at all? "

"Severus where are your manners? Dumbledore and I were just discussing the school dance that is coming up and how he would love for you to attend. "

Severus stared at Lucius and Albus both, wishing they would simply go away. " I have other things I must attend to that night. "

" What could be so important that you would not accompany your Slytherins? "

Severus couldn't speak of Harry, not to Dumbledore who would jump at the chance to turn him back over to the Dursley's adoption or not, nor to Lucius who would no doubt torture him till dead. " I was planning on spending the evening at home, handing out treats to the select few who come by. "

Lucius smirked. " Surely you would rather spend it with those of better breeding. Trivial tasks should be left to house elves Severus. "

Severus knew no way out of it. To deny it now would only bring about questions, ones he didn't want to answer. He wasn't known for handing out treats nor anything else that involved children. " If you insist then I shall be here. Though I do not understand why I would want to spend my evening with students. "

Albus smiled, a twinkle in his eye that made Severus want to sick up. " I know you will have a great time. It has been years since you came to the Halloween ball Severus, and if I am not mistaken several of the other teachers said you were a fine dance partner. "

Severus grumbled out a good-bye and left them both. True, Severus didn't want Lucius anywhere near Hogwarts but Albus could handle him. Now the problem was breaking the news to Harry that he would not be allowed to trick-or-treat as he called it.

When Severus arrived home, Harry was waiting. " Dad, I finished my charms work could you look over it? "

Severus took a seat by the fire and motioned Harry over to join him. " I have some news Harry, please take a seat. " Harry did and waited for his father. " I am afraid that you won't be able to go out Halloween night to receive your candy as you had hoped. Albus insisted that I attend the ball at Hogwarts. "

Severus watched as Harry's face fell, the look of disappointment on it. " Can I go with you then?"

This was something Severus had never even thought of, never dreamed of taking Harry anywhere near Hogwarts till next year when he was of age. There were too many risks of being caught, and Severus was known for being a very careful man. " Harry ... "

Harry knew the answer immediately. He tried to hide his emotions, though the tears still pooled in his eyes. " Can I at least show you my costume? Gertrude helped me put it together. " Severus motioned Harry to go and get it, too afraid to speak lest he choke up.

Severus poured himself a small glass of brandy and didn't notice Harry come back into the room. When he looked up he gasped. Standing in front of him was an exact replica of James, complete with the Gryffindor robes and all. Gertrude had gotten Harry a fake wand to go with it. " Is something wrong? Does it not look right? "

Severus' eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning and a thought came to him. "Harry, I take it back, you shall join me at the ball."

"But I thought you said it was too dangerous. "

Severus chuckled to himself. " It would be too dangerous if anyone thought I had brought Harry Potter to the ball, but with a couple of charms you will look just like any other first year Gryffindor."

Harry hugged his father, and went to tell Gertrude the good news. Severus sat back in his chair to figure out the best way to keep Harry in sight while they were at Hogwarts.

The day arrived and Severus came out of his room in crisp black dress robes. Harry followed him into the kitchen and Severus looked him up and down. The first thing we will have to hide is that scar. With a few swishes of his wand the scar was hidden, and then Harry's hair was changed to a light brown, his eyes to blue. " I believe we are ready now, though I must tell you that you are to remain nearby. No wandering off alone. You musn't leave the Great Hall, unless you come and tell me first. "

Severus looked Harry over one last time and almost smacked himself. He wasn't thinking clearly. with another flick of his wand he changed the Gryffindor emblem on Harry's robes to a Slytherin one. " Come let us be going. We must return home no later than midnight or the charms will wear off. "

Harry giggled. " What is so amusing young man?"

"You know like Cinderella going to the ball. She had to return before midnight too. "

Severus smiled slightly but it turned into a grimace. " Let's hope you don't leave anything behind as she did, nor do I hope we cut it that close. Promptly at 11:45 we shall be departing. "

Harry grabbed onto Severus as they apparated. Neither knew what the night would have in store for them, but Severus surely never would have left the house if he had known.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next week, you will find out what happens at the ball.


	74. Chapter 74

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 74

Harry was so excited about going to the ball, but Severus was leery. What he hadn't told Harry, what the boy and Gertrude had overlooked was that Lucius should not have been able to escape from the orphanage. Had he figured out some way around the spells? Was it an imposter? There was no way to find without causing a scene, and no time to go and check on dear Lucius.

They landed outside the gates of Hogwarts. " Harry, I must monitor students from time to time, and do various other things. I do not wish for you to stray outside of the Great Hall. Do I make myself clear?"

Harry nodded, but Severus wanted to stress the point. " Do not be persuaded by other students to go and see something, and avoid Lucius Malfoy at all costs should you see him here."

Knowing there was nothing else he could tell the boy, Severus grasped the hem of his robes and ascended the hill to the door. Harry followed and found himself standing in front of a door larger than any he had ever seen. There they stopped and Severus opened the door.

" Severus, so good to see you," Albus commented, then noticing the boy at his side. "Who do we have here? "

" This is Mr. Myers. His father wished me to show him about Hogwarts as the boy is due to attend school next year."

"I see, well, welcome ... excuse me I don't know your first name. "

Harry produced his hand and shook that of the Headmaster. " I am sorry, my name is Scott Myers, and it is my pleasure to meet you as well. "

Albus positively gleamed from the good manners, and Severus was taken back as well. Only two days ago Harry had belched at the table so loudly the cat had jumped. Once Albus had walked away Severus gave Harry one of those rare smiles to show his appreciation for such manners. " And where did you learn to be so congenial ?"

" That is how Uncle Vernon used to greet people that came over to the house. It was sickening actually the way he played up to them, sugar coated everything. "

Severus and Harry walked over to the table where several of the others teachers were seated. Introductions were given and Severus sent Harry over to the other students with the threat of serious repercussions should he not remember the rules.

Severus had kept an eye on Harry for a few hours but Professor Sprout was now tugging on his arm, telling him that the plants were ready, and that he must come and see them. He wanted to see them, but he did not wish to leave Harry's sight. " Albus if you would, could you keep an eye out for my charge? "

"Certainly. "

Severus reluctantly left, seeing Harry at a table with the Other students, drinking juice and craving a pumpkin. He followed Professor Sprout into the greenhouse where indeed the plants were fully grown. " Fine specimens if I do say so myself. "

"I shall be by the collect these tomorrow after classes if that is all right with you."

"Of course, and may I say that the young boy would be an asset to Hogwarts. He seems so polite."

"I will pass the information on to his father. "

Severus left the greenhouse and was walking across the grounds when he saw a hint of long blond hair walking into the front door of Hogwarts. It appeared to be Lucius. His steps hurried, he didn't want whomever it was anywhere near Harry.

Severus wandered into the door on hurried steps and spotted the imposter walking towards the dungeons of all places. He followed behind the man, careful not to allow him to see him, and was even more shocked when the man entered his classroom. Severus drew his wand and also entered, closing the door behind him with a slam.

"Who are you and what in Merlin's name are you doing in my classroom?"

The man looking like Lucius turned around quickly, drawing his own wand, but he quickly found himself at a disadvantage. "Severus, have you gone mental it is I Lucius."

Severus sneered approaching till he was standing but a couple of feet away. "You take me for a fool? Lucius Malfoy you are not."

The man looking just like Lucius became angry then, his wand pointed right at Severus. " What makes you so sure? How would you know this unless you had done something."

Severus pointed his wand at the man, "Finite incantantum," he said and nothing happened. " I see you have gone the extra step and used Polyjuice potion. "

"As I said I am Lucius Malfoy, you my friend have been called out as a traitor, now proving that point even further."

Severus face showed nothing but inside he worried that someone knew of Lucius and his whereabouts. " You know nothing simpleton. I serve the Dark Lord, and seeing your so called ruse I can say that I serve him better than you. Aurors would see through this facade instantly just as I have."

" His followers are gaining members, they question those affiliated with Dumbledore. This mysterious disappearance of Lucius only solidifies that you know something. "

" All I know is that you are far too strange. What have you done hoarded away a strand or two of Lucius' hair in your home? You are nothing but a stalker, who for some reason is grasping at straws, and impersonating a wizard of far better blood than you are."

At just that moment Harry opened the door, followed by McGonagall. "Severus, are you ready to go?" she asked then catching sight of the man who stood before him.

Instantly ropes flew from her wand, bounding the man, and then she spoke again. "Severus? Is there something I should alert Albus to?" All the while Harry stood completely still, shaking at the sight of the man before him. Somehow he knew this man meant him and his father harm.

"Yes, I believe that Albus should know that there is someone in the castle who is impersonating Lucius Malfoy. "

This angered the man even further. "I was right! How would you know this unless you had something to do with his disappearance? The Dark Lord's faithful followers will know of this!"

Harry's eyes grew large at the mention of the Dark Lord. He knew his father said that he had killed his parents. Fear and hatred began to fill him up inside, causing him to shake. Severus looked over at him and saw his eyes glaze over, unfocused on anything but the man looking like Lucius. A white glow encased him and Severus knew something was about to happen. He took a chance and placed himself in front of the man, and saw the child flinch, but the light dimmed.

Severus snapped his fingers in front of the boy, McGonagall holding her wand on the man. Nothing seemed to break him out of his reverie. His eyes still glazed over Severus tried everything, but nothing seemed to snap Harry out of it. Harry began to sway on his feet, and then he began to fall, his father catching him. "Harry," Severus whispered.

The man's head shot up, "Did you just call him Harry?"

"Silence!" McGonagall shouted placing the silencing spell on the man just as Albus walked inside.

"Minerva, Severus? what is going on in here?"

Severus picked up Harry and stood. "I found this man in my classroom."

"You found Lucius in here, but why?"

Severus shifted Harry so that he would be comfortable, and Harry opened his eyes then. A knowing look told him to remain quiet. "This is not Lucius, but an imposter using Polyjuice. Why he choose to do so is none of my concern, but he was found here rifling through my desk, and then threatened me with the Dark Lord's followers. I assume you can show him the way to Azkaban."

Albus nodded his head. "I must return my charge to his home. This night has been traumatic for him." Albus went over to the man, his smile fading to a look of disappointment, and Severus motioned Minerva to follow him.

They walked out of the classroom and took the back way to the outside of Hogwarts, before Severus spoke. " I don't know why or how this came to be, but I know nothing good can come from it. He knows something, and I am sure it will come out in a trial. I can't allow that."

Minerva gasped, "Severus, you don't mean... "

Severus looked ashen himself in the moonlight. "I would do anything to protect Harry, and if that means silencing one who would wish to harm him then that is what I will do."

"Severus, did those years in Azkaban teach you nothing? You can't just do those things."

Severus stared down at Harry, and saw nothing but trust in him. "All I know Minerva is that in the time I spent there no one but Albus trusted me, no one loved me enough to visit, well, I have found someone who does love me, someone who taught me to love again. I won't lose another to the Dark Lord. He won't rob me like he did with Lily."

Minerva had never heard him speak like this. "I will do what I can to help you Severus, for though you think no one else cares there are those of us who do."

"Thank you. I must take Harry home, and then I must investigate quietly why the ranks of followers are forming again. I don't want history to repeat itself, and I prayed the prophecy was wrong, but it seems the Dark Lord will rise again, and I want to be ready."

Minerva's face once again hardened into the prim witch she was known for. "I will do my part," she said before turning and going back inside. No one would know, no one would dare to even think she had done such a thing, but one swish of her wand, and all the memories of the night had vanished from the imposters mind. That done McGonagall took the spiral staircase back down and back to check on her Gryffindors.

A/N: See you next week!


	75. Chapter 75

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 75

The morning following the ball Severus knew he would have to discover if Lucius was still at the orphanage. True, the identity would be known once the Polyjuice potion wore off, but Severus still wanted to check on the ever elusive Malfoy.

Once Harry was settled into his studies, Severus apparated to the outside of the orphanage. He had many questions to ask but the first one would be answered when he found out if Lucius was still inside.

After opening the door he found complete chaos. Four children were running past him and Severus grabbed one by the collar. "Where is the Headmaster?"

"Didn't you know? He has the flu. Old codger hasn't been out of bed in a week."

"That would explain why these children are running about like heathens. Where is Mr. Malfoy?"

The child snickered. "He locked himself in the tower two days ago, won't come out."

Severus released the child and hurried to the tower, hoping Lucius was indeed inside. Once he reached the top he flung open the door with a quick spell and found a rather haggard looking Lucius. "Come to take a gander at what you have reduced me to?" Lucius spat, never moving from his spot on the window seat.

"I came to see if you had escaped. I see however that my spells have kept you humbled."

"Your spells have kept me here yes, but do you think me so inept that I could not figure out a way to have a bit of fun at your expense."

"What do you mean a way? A way to do what?" Severus knew that Lucius would tell him everything, boasting about what he had done.

Lucius stood from his seat. "You take me for a fool do you Severus? Do not bother to act surprised, I know why you have come here."

Severus crossed his arms, glaring daggers at Lucius. "What do you think you know Lucius?"

Lucius grinned, a most sinister grin. "You see you may have stripped me of my magical ability, but not my powers of persuasion. All I had to do was speak kindly to one of the little urchins running about, and they were all to eager to run an errand for me. You see Severus wizards talk, and it seems many have seen you with this so called cousin of yours. What I do not know is who it truly is, but my sources will tell me."

Severus was now intimidated a bit, but he would not let it show. "If by sources you mean the imposter you are sadly mistaken."

Lucius took a step towards Severus, only to find himself at wandpoint. "McNair will do my bidding for he is just a pawn in the Dark Lord's plan to return. I have thought for a long time that you were a traitor Severus, and what you have done only proves it."

Severus thought carefully before he spoke. "You will not question my allegiance Lucius. Was it not you I found amongst the Muggles in that house in Devon? Were you not begging me to keep your secrets?"

Lucius gasped. "You said you would never speak of it. That was a long time ago Severus."

Severus crossed his arms. "Have you acquired new tastes, or do you still prefer Muggle women to those of pureblood? Lucius stepped forward as if to strike Severus, but he merely stepped back. "You were never one to fight Lucius, as I recall you prefer to torture your opponent with hexes."

Lucius raised his nose in the air. "Is there another way a wizard should act to one who is beneath him as you are Severus."

Severus' blood boiled. "If anything my father was the Dark Lord's closest ally. Those who choose to fight with Muggles and lose should at least do so with dignity. If you had not had magic then Lucius you would have died like the coward you are."

Lucius looked at him horrified. "How could you say such a thing? I took you under my wing and taught you everything, and this is how you repay me?"

Severus put his wand down a bit, a faraway look on his face. "You taught me nothing but lies. I needed and wanted a friend, something you never were. Do not claim to be one now. You have done nothing but lie, cheat, and manipulate since I have known you, but I will not allow you to harm my family. You should think about these things during your time here. Stop, look at the children about you, and know that even they are better people than you shall ever be. Consider yourself lucky to serve them." Severus turned and left the room; but not before stopping to issue wishes of good health to the Headmaster. He would kept a more watchful eye on Lucius, he had to. Now weary from his visit Severus apparated home.

He hadn't been in the door but perhaps a couple of minutes when Harry walked into the kitchen. "You are back early. Gertrude said you wouldn't be home for hours."

Severus looked up from his cup of tea. "My visit was prosperous and did not need anymore of my time. Have you finished your studies for the day?" Harry nodded that he had, and Severus motioned him over. "Today I believe we shall have a talk."

Harry backed up. "Whatever it is I didn't do it, honest."

Severus frowned. "Harry, not that kind of talk, one in which I shall tell you some things, and then give you time to ask questions if you have any." Harry went over and took a seat on the couch along with Severus, and then waited for him to speak. "Harry, I must explain a few things about myself to you. First off do you know how much I love you?"

Harry's face broke into the widest grin. "Of course Dad, more than then moon and stars."

Severus smiled, "I have some thing I need to tell you. First off there is danger all around us. It seems now more than ever the Dark Lord's followers are getting more and more adventurous. They have no qualms about killing whomever they need to get what they want, and what they want is you." Harry noticed Harry was now shaking a bit and pulled him close. "Professor McGonagall, and even Gertrude are working to keep you safe, but I am afraid our adventures away from here are going to have to stop for a while."

Harry's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "Even the safe place?" he whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Yes, for now even the safe place, but we shall have picnics here if you want." Severus waited for Harry to take everything in, before going on. He knew the child was kept from the outside world for years, and having to tell him that he couldn't enjoy the simple things other children could made him saddened.

"Harry, what I wanted to tell you was the Lucius Malfoy found a way to send word he is in the orphanage. You are no longer safe. Every supporter of the Dark Lord shall be looking for you, and our list of allies is thin. To many I am a Death Eater, ready to kill on a moments notice, ready to watch suffering and enjoy it with a gleeful glint, but you know differently don't you?"

Harry carefully nodded his head yes. " Don't we have people who will help us? What about your friends?"

Severus shook his head. "Friends are few and hard to come by, true friends that is. Minerva is a true friend, and a couple others would indeed help me, but if Albus knows you are not at the Dursley's he will no doubt go insane."

"Why? Does he think they treat me good?"

Severus thought for a minute, knowing Minerva had voiced her opinion of the Muggles the night Harry had been left there, pleading with Albus not to leave the boy, but of course Albus Dumbledore thought he knew best. Without another thought Severus came right out and told Harry. "I do not think Albus has your best interest in mind. True, he loves you in his own way but he will think of the finality of it all."

"Huh?" Harry didn't understand why adults had to be so complicated sometimes.

Severus tried again. "What I mean to say is, that in my heart I believe Albus thinks you the saviour of the wizarding world. I fear he would sacrifice you in the end to save countless others."

The only image of sacrifice Harry could think of were the altars in the picture books at school, blood, gore and nothing anyone would like to envision. He began to cry then in earnest, his whole body shaking with the sobs, bringing Gertrude from her room to see what was going on.

Severus tried to comfort him, but he continued to sob. They didn't understand. Why did life have to be so unfair? Why had he finally found someone to love him, only to have to die because he beat some evil wizard when he was a baby? Why couldn't for once he have the same things as everyone else, a Dad, a home, a bed, and friends. Suddenly Harry felt as trapped as he had in the cupboard all those years, and he just had to get away.

Severus felt Harry stiffen in his arms. "Harry, do not believe for one instant that I will ever let anyone harm you." Harry's body was a bit less rigid but he made no move to relax. Gertrude now stood at the other end of the couch, her hand resting on Harry's bare foot. "We have allies that will keep us safe, though the numbers are few, they are truer than any I have known. Please talk to me, tell me what it is that is hurting you."

Harry couldn't say it, the words wouldn't come out, wouldn't spill from his lips that were now trembling. Severus rubbed away the tears with his thumbs, carefully pushing the now sweat soaked hair from his forehead away. "You are safe here, and will always be. We will face this together, but I must know your fears, before I can help you."

Harry sat up bleary eyed, staring into onyx eyes that had once scared him, and now he could see the love that dwelled within them, a love that he had never seen in anyone who had looked at him. " I don't want to die," he whispered, before breaking into a fresh set of tears.

Severus pulled him close, gripping him tight, his inner fears coming to the surface in those few short words. The man who thought no one would love him ever, the one who thought that he was to live his whole life and never know that someone smiled when they thought of him. Severus Snape was hated, sneered upon, and even despised by many but even he had a heart, and it was breaking. "You won't Harry, you won't," he whispered.

Harry fell asleep, the tears still upon his cheek and Severus moved over, laying him down and covering him with the blanket. Gertrude waited till he glanced her way before she spoke. "Master Snape, you is not letting Master Harry die is you?"

"Not as long as I draw breath. Tonight I wish you to prepare coffee and tea, and biscuits. It is going to be a late night. If you would have these things in the kitchen within the hour." Gertrude popped out to do as she was asked, and Severus went to the fireplace. Tossing in the powder he called for Minerva, and once she stepped out he didn't wait for her to ask any questions before he spoke. "Minerva, where is Remus?"


	76. Chapter 76

Title: For You I Will

Chapter 76

Severus paced the floor in front of the floo, wondering if Minerva could actually contact Remus, wondering what he would say if and when the man showed up. He detested him, loathed the very idea of even speaking with him, but all that he would throw out the window if it meant keeping Harry safe.

Gertrude had tried to get her Master to take a seat, offering him tea and even firewhiskey but he refused both. Harry was sleeping peacefully, so much so that he had not noticed when Severus carried him to bed. After tucking the covers up around him Severus had placed a silencing spell on the room, and left the door ajar should Harry waken and need him.

Just as Severus went to check on him again, the fireplace flared and out stepped Minerva. "So, you couldn't find him, figures. He must be off gallivanting around somewhere. Never here when you need him, never was."

Minerva shook her head and behind her out stepped Remus. "You were saying something Severus?" The look on his face told Severus that he might have caught the last of his words.

"Nothing that hasn't been said before."

Minerva wasn't one for small talk. "Severus, why the meeting in the middle of the day? I had to get someone to cover my class, and they were only moments away from being tricked by one of the Weasley twins. The last time they broke out in purple blisters."

Severus motioned them over and took a seat. "It seems that Lucius has alerted others about Harry's presence. It was McNair that he used to impersonate him."

"We already knew this once the Polyjuice wore off."

"Did he say anything? Did he mention why he was sent to Hogwarts?"

Minerva blushed, "I am sorry Severus. My memory charms sometimes are a bit strong. He doesn't remember anything of the past month. He simply spouted off that he was wrongly held against his will and that we would all pay for our misdeeds. He is on the way to Azkaban now for questioning."

Severus stood for a moment or two before speaking again. "Will he remember then and tell the Wizarding world were Harry Potter really resides?"

"That I don't know, though I doubt it Severus."

"Oh, and why is that Minerva? Just how strong of a Memory charm did you use?"

Minerva stood up, her chin raised. "I'll have you know my Memory charm did none of that. Alastor was none too pleased to know he had snuck into Hogwarts. He claimed the man was a menace to Wizarding society."

"You still haven't explained anything to me!" Severus growled, getting impatient.

"Alastor was not in the best of moods and I am afraid to say that he thrashed McNair about the head with his cane, claiming at the time that he tried to escape. McNair was yelling something about squirrels with orange heads chasing him when he was carted off by the Aurors."

Remus had been silent this entire time, listening to the conversation between the other two. He made to stand and found himself stuck in his spot, a small house elf in front of him. He couldn't move and the house elf still stood there arms crossed. "Severus? Is it custom to have your house elf glue all your guests' feet to the floor?"

"Gertrude," Severus said, though still pacing the floor as Gertrude released the spell. He wasn't paying attention to Remus at all, and hadn't heard him say he was going to the privy. Remus however took a wrong turn and went to open Harry's bedroom door. There was a flash of silver light and then he found himself flung across the room and pinned to the wall. "What in Merlin's name is this! Is your house elf mental Severus?"

Severus smiled a bit, and then his face returned to normal. "No, but she is quite protective of Harry. You should ask where the privy is before you go exploring." With a nod to Gertrude she released Remus who slid to the floor, his trip to the loo forgotten for now.

"Well, what did you call me here for then, other than to be attacked by your house elf?"

Severus turned abruptly then, his eyes gleaming with the hatred for Remus. "I called you to see if you could get close to the Dark Lord's followers. Being as you are, they would not suspect treachery from something dark like them. They may even ask you to join their ranks," Severus sneered.

"You want me to follow the Death Eaters, but why?"

"Sometimes you are a simpleton. For Harry. I must know what they are planning, if we are to keep Harry safe. I can't be everywhere at once."

"Why not just alert Albus? You know he would help you if it came to that," Remus suggested.

Minerva saw the vein in Severus' forehead began to throb. "He would help me yes, but he would toss everything away to save his so-called savior of the Wizarding world. Do you think for one minute he did not have an inkling of what those Muggles were like? Do you think he ever checked up on Harry when he was there?" Remus acted as if he were going to say something, but Severus cut him off.

"Harry suffered, and for what, blood protection? That didn't keep him safe, it kept him a prisoner who couldn't escape something he had never asked for to begin with. Can 'you' not sympathize with this?"

Remus hung his head, shaking away the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach. "Tell me what you want me to do."

Severus and the others sat for hours discussing ways to find out information on what was planned. "How do we know there is a plan?" Minerva asked.

"You taught Mr. Malfoy, was there ever a day that he wasn't planning some sort of thing or other? I have trapped him in a Muggle orphanage, stripped of his powers. Do you not think he wants revenge?"

The two of them left after a few more moments of speaking. They were to meet again in a week, to share what each knew. Severus fell into the chair by the fire, exhaustion setting in and also the emotions he had held in check while the others had been there. The tears of anger began to build again and this time he did nothing to stop them. Several pooled in his eyes before cascading down his pale cheeks.

"Master? What can Gertrude do?"

Severus shook his head, too lost in his own thoughts, and the words spilled out. "It is all my fault. I sent Lucius away. I was the one who joined them when I was younger. Everything is all my fault. If only I had protected Lily better, if only I had made better choices, Harry would not now be in danger."

Gertrude rubbed Severus' arm, "Is not Master's fault."

Severus looked up, eyes red rimmed, as fresh tears fell. "How can you say that? It is my fault. I locked Lucius up. I took Harry out, knowing there would be the chance of them suspecting something. I should have killed him, but if I do, does that make me any better than he is?"

Gertrude continued to stroke him arm. "Gertrude is knowing that nothing is your fault Master. Bad Headmaster should not have left Master Harry there. He is having other choices. He is knowing that Miss Lily said for Master Harry to be left with you."

"What are you saying?"

"Miss Lily was a sweet girl, and Gertrude is knowing this. She used to come to the kitchens at night and Gertrude was feeding her. She was telling Gertrude things. Miss Lily even is telling Gertrude she is pregnant."

Severus sat in awe at his ignorance sometimes. Of course Gertrude had been a Hogwarts house elf. She had been there for many years, and probably knew even more than he about things. "What else do you know Gertrude?"

"Gertrude is seeing Master Harry one night very late. Miss Lily is bringing him to me, and talking to the Headmaster. She was coming back crying. She is saying that she wanted Master Snape to take Harry, but Headmaster is saying no."

Severus was livid, his magic swirling inside him. He wanted answers and he would get them now. "Gertrude, please watch over Harry until I return. Should anyone enter this house but me, please feel free to do whatever you need to do."

Severus gathered his robes, and stepped into the floo, calling out Hogwarts when he did. Stepping out in Albus' office he found no one but Fawkes. The room was silent and Severus was in no mood to go searching for the man. "Albus!" he shouted, knowing the Headmaster would hear him. Just as he suspected, the door opened and the Headmaster walked in, though not in a rush.

"Severus, what brings you here?"

"What brings me here is your deception Albus."

The Headmaster walked casually past him and took a seat behind his desk, motioning for Severus to take a seat as well. After a few seconds he looked at the man who stood before him, furious. "Now Severus, what are you speaking about my boy. I know nothing of this deception."

Severus placed his hands on the desk, his face but a foot from Albus'. "You mean to tell me Lily did not come to you and ask for Harry to be left with me all those years ago?" Before Albus could speak, Severus cut him off. "Do not try to deny it, Gertrude has told me."

Albus folded his hands, one thumb rubbing the back of his hand. "Yes, I won't deny it. She came to me asking that Harry be sent off with you, but how could I do that? You were a Death Eater, Severus."

Severus swallowed the lump in his throat. "What about afterwards, when I came to you? Why not tell me then and bring the boy to me?"

Albus grimaced as if something tasted bad. "The Dursley's provide Harry with blood protection, something that you could not. Why remove him and take the chance that Voldemort's followers would find him? He had a perfectly safe place with his family."

Severus' ire grew more and more. "You think it was safe? When was the last time you checked up on him? When was the last time anyone made sure he was safe?"

"My dear boy, the wards would go off if he were not there. Those wizards who wish him harm are kept away."

"What about those Muggles who would do him harm?"

Albus stood, his patience gone. "It was my decision, though few agreed at the time. True, Petunia was not the most adept person, but she was family. She would do right by family, and keep the boy safe till he comes to Hogwarts. Why do you worry Severus, it is not as if you held a liking for the boy."

"You know why Albus. I loved Lily, more than anything. I would have abided by her wishes no matter what. The Muggle home is just that, a home. But I doubt it is a haven for your savior."

"Harry shall be attending Hogwarts when the school year starts next year, and we will see then how he is doing. Until then, I will keep sending someone to check on him if that satisfies you Severus, but do not question my judgement. Many have in the past, some questioned my faith in you once."

"I am gracious that you saved me from a life in Azkaban no doubt, but that does not excuse all, Albus." Severus didn't want to speak to Albus anymore. A part of him would always love him for believing in him when no one else did, but another part of him hated the Headmaster for what he was willing to sacrifice for the greater good.

Severus returned home, and walked right past Gertrude in the kitchens, straight to Harry's room. The boy still slept, though his forehead was wrinkled as though he was dreaming. Severus laid a hand on his head, to wipe the hair from his brow, and Harry cried out. "Please no more. I will be better, I promise."

Severus knew of whom he dreamed. He knew first hand that Harry, like him, was never able to please his guardian. That had all changed now though. Sure, Harry was a little imp at times, like when he glued Severus' shoes to the floor, and giggled when Severus went sprawling across the floor rather naked and grumbling curses under his breath.

Choices had been made, fate had yet to decide the outcome, but Severus knew that even the great Albus Dumbledore would not stand between him and his son. Too many times had he been hurt, too many years of promises not kept, of tears left to spill onto pillows in the dead of night without a hand to wipe them away. Severus wouldn't allow it anymore. Tomorrow, he would begin to hunt for the answers he needed. Tomorrow, he would find out the plans Lucius was churning up, and then Severus would kill all those who stood between him and his son.

"Dad," he heard the words whispered next to him and he peered down to see Harry staring at him. Severus scooted Harry over and placed his head on his chest. "Go back to sleep Harry, tomorrow is a big day." Harry closed his eyes again whispering goodnight to his father. Severus sat there marveling in how one word had changed his whole life. How one word had brought the feared Severus Snape down, that one word being Dad.


	77. Chapter 77

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 77 Severus spent hours and hours preparing lesson plans, but he no longer stayed at Hogwarts to do so. He came home each day straight away listening to the different things that Harry and Gertrude told him. It wasn't until the second week of November that he came home and heard something very disturbing. He and Harry were having dinner when the floo flared up. Severus was on his feet, wand out when Remus stepped out of the floo followed by Minerva.

"Minerva, how many times have I told you about letting anyone come without first informing me?"

"I did try, but you were not answering."

"As it were Harry and I were outside collecting potion ingredients, but I still do not know the nature of your visit."

"I came with news," Minerva said, though she didn't go on. Severus caught the subtle look towards Harry.

"Gertrude why don't you take Harry outside to play with Fred."

"Gertrude is taking him," the house elf said, ushering Harry towards the door already. With a snap of her fingers Fred was at the door as well, a sock in his mouth that he had been playing with. The three adults waited for them to get far enough away that they couldn't hear anything before Severus turned on Remus.

"This better be worthwhile. I won't have you coming here with ridiculous nonsense just so you can see Harry."

Remus was more than tired of Severus' constant accusations but he understood them. Severus was nothing if not cautious, he always had been. "I came to tell you that I have news that the Death Eaters are trying to reform. They suspect that if they kill Harry then the Dark Lord will be reborn from his ashes."

"That is preposterous! A wizard cannot be reborn like a phoenix."

"I know this and you as well, but the Dark Lord's followers are grasping at straws. They think the Wizarding world is being overrun by 'tainted blood' as they called it."

Severus looked at Remus when the comment was said, "Just how did you come to know these things?"

"They do not suspect one of their own. All I had to do was transform my clothing into those of a well dressed man, and to act as they do high and mighty and without remorse. Seems I fooled them, and they not being very bright took me in and revealed all."

"What else did they reveal to you?" Severus was now looking out the back door, and relieved to see Harry running with a string with Fred chasing him.

"They have a plan Severus. They plan to take Harry from his relatives."

"They can't get past the wards, so their plans are futile."

Remus stood then, rounding on Severus. "Do you think for one minute they will stop there? They will stop at nothing till they have him."

Severus blanched, though with his pale skin no one could tell. "I will just have to keep Harry here with me then. I will not give them access to harm him."

It was Minerva who spoke this time. "Severus, perhaps you should allow Remus to stay here with the boy while you are in classes."

Severus glared at her, though Minerva did not waver. "You expect me to trust him alone with my son? How could I put my faith in him yet again?"

The door opened and Gertrude brought Harry back inside. "It is getting too cold outside Master Severus. Gertrude is thinking Master Harry will be ill."

"How about you take Harry and draw him a nice bath." Gertrude went off to do so and Harry stood next to his father.

"Dad, what's going on, everyone looks so serious."

"Nothing to concern yourself with Harry, just grown up talk."

"Severus why not tell him?" Remus asked, and Severus turned on him in a flash, his anger obvious.

"Shall you tell him Remus? Shall you then feel bad later when he awakens from sleep screaming from the nightmares?"

Remus looked subdued but the damage had been done. "I'm a big boy Dad, you said so. I even go to Hogwarts next year. Why can't I know?"

Severus pulled Harry over to a seat, and waited for the right words. "The Death Eaters wish to find you Harry. They wish to take you to the Dark Lord, and give your body as an offering in hopes that he will be reborn."

Harry paled, his mouth opening but no words coming out. Minerva couldn't take it anymore. "Harry do not worry. We will not allow them to harm you." She then turned to Remus, the same glare she gave him as a student on her face now. "Sometimes I think of you and wonder why it is that you speak before you think. You were always a bright student, though you do not show it in your actions."

"Harry, they will first go to your relatives, though they won't get past the wards there. You are safe."

"But what if they do get past the wards? What if they hurt them?"

Severus was shocked. "You worry about those who tossed you out? The very people who abused you?"

Harry hung his head, "Yes," came the silent whisper from Harry.

"You are truly your mother's son, for I could never show such compassion." Severus let Minerva lead Harry off to his bath, while he sat and thought. Remus had been sitting there since being chastised, and only spoke once Minerva had led Harry away.

"Do you think we can keep him safe?"

Severus didn't speak for a few minutes. "We are going to have to. There are those who would help, though I don't trust their intentions, much like I don't trust yours. Tomorrow I will check on the Dursley's, make sure the wards are intact."

"Albus suspects nothing?"

"I am sure he suspects something, though the Polyjuice has been improved and no one knows it but us three. I keep Harry's blanket there that Lily gave to him, and between that and the cousin posing as Harry it will have to do for now. Harry enrolls in Hogwarts next fall, until then we will have to tell every lie, work every scheme, and do what we must to keep this secret safe."

Harry lay in his bed that night worrying. Dudley had made him miserable but did he truly deserve to die just because of that? He made up his mind then and there. Tomorrow when his Dad went to school he would take the floo to Mr. Figg's house and make sure that his cousin was all right."

A/N: It is short but there WILL be an update on Thursday as well.


	78. Chapter 78

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am so sorry for the delay. Working with no days off at all for the past two weeks has been evil.

Chapter 78

The moon was full, casting a soft white light on the otherwise dark inhabitants of the woods. No one would dare venture into the dank forest they stood in, no one wanted to. Gravestones, some half erect, some broken into small pieces lay about, giving an even more eerie feeling to the place. "We have gathered here tonight for one purpose, and one purpose only."

"What purpose is it that has dragged me from my nice warm home to stand out here in this putrid cess pool of a forest?"

"You really are dense aren't you Crabbe? We came here to plan Potter's capture."

"The wards are in place, and no one knows how to get inside. Besides that isn't the place kept secret?"

McNair smiled, the way a cat looked just before pouncing on its prey. "I myself thought it impossible but Lucius has found a way. You see yes, it was unplottable, except one of us was a friend to the Potter's and happens to recall the location of the Muggles. Peter! Come forward an enlighten the others."

Pettigrew stepped forward but instead of gloating about the fact he knew the whereabouts, he cowered in the face of the fellow Death Eaters. "Yes, you see I do know the place, but as I said to Lucius, it has wards that will not allow us inside. The boy is protected by Dumbledore."

Goyle laughed. "The Potter's thought they were protected too at one time, but they met their demise, as will their son."

"How will this be?"

McNair held his head high, knowing that he had taken charge of the Death Eaters now that Lucius was gone. "our dear old friend Lucius once again has helped out here. You see there seems to be a squib that resides nearby who watches young Potter. She intends no harm and therefore can enter the house."

"Just how does that help us?" Crabbe again asked.

McNair tired of his idiotic questions and with a swish of his wand placed a silencing spell on him. "Now that I can continue without ignorant rambling. The squib will lead the boy outside, and that is all that we need. Once we have him will be wait for Lucius' plan to bring the Dark Lord back, and rid ourselves of the boy at the same time."

Everywhere around the circle were murmurs of agreement. They slowly apparated out as morning would be dawning in a few hours.

Severus didn't sleep, he couldn't. He paced the floor back and forth. His well cared for plan was trying to unravel and Severus didn't like it at all. Harry had tossed and turned all night, and Severus wondered if he could feel the tension in the air. The boy had suffered enough, and he didn't want to see him suffer anymore.

Dawn finally broke, and Severus made his way to the shower. He let the hot water soak him, hoping it would ease some of the tension he felt, hoping it would clear his mind so that he could see the answer to this problem. A half an hour later he turned the water off. He was no clearer in what he should do, so Severus knew he would do whatever it took.

He dressed in his school robes, glancing into the back of the closet where his Death Eaters robes and mask lay in the box. A small tremor of anger rippled through him. They had cost him everything, his dignity to his colleagues, his only love Lily, but they would not take his son from him. After dressing he went into Harry's room and was startled to find the bed empty. His heart raced for the merest of seconds before he heard Gertrude asking the boy what he wished for breakfast.

"You are up early," Severus spoke, noticing that Harry was also dressed. "Have some plans today?"

Harry tried to be casual, hoping his father would not see the deception in his eyes. "No, I just couldn't sleep, bad dreams," he whispered.

Severus took his seat, and the offered cup of coffee. "Anything you want to talk about?" Harry nodded his head no, and for the first time ever Severus didn't press the issue. He didn't think he could bear to hear the tremble in Harry's voice when he spoke of the horrid things in his dreams. "Eat your breakfast. I do believe that you will have a full day ahead of you. Minerva has left several new books for you to read over, in hopes that you will have those spells mastered as well by the beginning of term at Hogwarts."

"Dad, there is such a thing as having too much knowledge rolling around inside you isn't there?"

"Nonsense, no one can have too much knowledge."

"I was afraid you would say that," Harry said, pushing the eggs around on his plate. "Can I be excused? I am just not hungry this morning."

Severus looked the boy over and other than dark circles underneath his eyes from lack of sleep he appeared healthy. "Perhaps you should have a lie in before beginning your lessons."

"All right." Harry went in and laid down on the bed feigning sleep when Severus came in to check on him. He waited till he heard the whoosh of the floo before peeking out the bedroom door. Gertrude was in the kitchen, but Harry knew she always went out while Professor McGonagall was here. She found something to do outside, either watering the garden or some other sort of thing. It was only a couple of minutes before she was due to arrive so Harry crept out of the room, and walked over to the floo.

He grabbed the handful of floo powder and tossed it in, just as Gertrude turned around. He heard his name called frantically, but Harry didn't stop. He fell out of the floo at Miss Figg's house, but found himself alone with the cats. Six of them rushed towards him meowing. It seemed strange to even be in the house without her there. Wasting no time Harry went to the front door, and saw that it had been left wide open, some of the cats sitting on the front lawn. Miss Figg was forever worrying about the cats getting outside. She wouldn't leave the door open ever, and that was when Harry knew something was wrong.

He went out the front door and did not see anyone else. Usually there were people out and about, the postman, the neighbor walking her dogs, but not a soul was on the street. Harry was suddenly wishing he hadn't come. He wanted to run back to the safety of his home, but a shrill scream from down the street and Harry knew why he had come.

He ran as fast as his feet would carry him down the street, not stopping till he rounded the corner of Old Mr. Turnbull's house. The old man had always looked at Harry like he wasn't there, doting on Petunia for taking him in. He had even called Harry a bastard once, saying no real man would have gone off and died to leave his son as a burden on other decent people.

When he spotted the Dursley's house he could see Miss Figg standing at the door, several men standing about her. Harry hid behind the corner of the house, his legs suddenly unable to move. Only a couple of minutes later he saw himself come out, but Harry knew it wasn't him, but his cousin.

Everything happened so fast, there was no time to think about anything. Four pops were heard and then his father, Professor McGonagall, Lupin and Gertrude were there. Hexes were flying, but Harry saw one of the men trying to drag his cousin away.

Dudley was screaming, "I'm not Harry!" over and over but no one was listening. The legs that wouldn't work minutes before had Harry running towards the mayhem.

"Leave him alone!" he screamed, and several of them stopped in their tracks. "Which one is the boy?" Crabbe yelled, trying to avoid the hex flying towards him. He was too late and soon found himself frozen in place, the body bind sent my McGonagall finding its target.

Harry reached Dudley's side, and everyone stopped. "Which is it?" Dudley began to cry now, fat tears rolling down his face.

"Grab the whining one, it must be him," McNair ordered and Goyle reached for Dudley. Harry began to panic. His father was battling McNair, the hexes barely missing each of them. Severus' robe was singed on the arm, and McNair had tears in his. He was about to lose everyone at once, and it was all because they wanted him. Tears streaked down his face, he had to do something but he had no wand, wasn't allowed to use one.

"Master!" Gertrude yelled, ducking underneath a blue streak that flew by. It wasn't until Harry saw his father fall that it all happened. In that split second the entire area lit up like Christmas morning. White light poured from Harry, engulfing everyone that was there. McNair apparated away, leaving Crabbe and Goyle to fall beneath the harsh light.

When it was over Harry lay on the ground as did everyone else. Gertrude was first to her feet, followed by Remus. Gertrude ran to Harry while Remus bound Goyle and the other two and helped Severus and Minerva.

"Harry!" Severus screamed, noticing that the boy lay unmoving. It took only seconds for him to get to his son. "Is he?"

"Master Harry is sleeping," Gertrude explained. Severus let out a deep sigh of relief. "Take him home Severus. I will fix what I can here. The Aurors will be coming soon, and you don't want to be here."

Minerva ushered both Severus and Remus away while she awaited the Aurors. There would be questions, as the boy who lived now lay in a trembling heap, his body rocking back and forth. Minerva didn't know if he would ever be the same again. "Poor Muggle child," Minerva thought to herself. He was annoying, a bully, and downright rude, but he was the product of his parents, and still a child. Perhaps this would change him, perhaps not. For now Minerva had to hope that she could convince a whole team of Aurors that Harry Potter was still okay, while in her heart she hoped that was the case.

Back in the Snape household a lone scream pierced the room. "Daddy!' Harry screamed over and over as he thrashed about on the bed. Cooling cloths were used to wipe his face as Severus tried to coax him back to consciousness.

"They is knowing now. They is going to be looking for him," Gertrude said, wringing out the cloth and handing it back to Severus.

"Yes they will and we must be ready for them." Severus continued to talk to Harry, while bathing his face till at last the boy's eyes fluttered open.

Harry immediately grabbed a hold of Severus. "I thought they had hurt you. I thought those men had taken you away from me just like they did Mum."

"Hush now. I am here, and I am fine." Severus sat with Harry till he at last fell asleep, only then stepping into the other room to find a rather frazzled Minerva and haggard looking Lupin waiting for him.

Before he could speak Minerva silenced him. "They suspect. The Dursley child is nearly catatonic. They wanted to take him to Saint Mungo's but I left Alastor there with him instead."

Severus paced the floor in front of the fireplace. "There is other news. Lucius has escaped as well."

"How?" Severus asked.

"We do not know, but he has claimed he will retaliate. We got that much out of Goyle before they hauled him off."

Severus rubbed his temples. "Then it is as I feared. Tomorrow though I loathe to do it I must give Harry a wand to protect himself. They will come again, and this time with Lucius they will stop at nothing to get to Harry. If you will, come tomorrow and we will discuss everything, for tonight I just need time to think."

Exhausted Severus heard the first murmurs of the nightmare starting and was at Harry's bedside in a flash. A bit more of the innocence was taken, a bit more of his childhood stolen. Severus, exhausted fell asleep, tears on his face as well but wand in hand just in case.

A/N: Sorry it was a bit late.


	79. Chapter 79

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 79

Severus awoke the next morning and tossed his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, though a split second later he fell atop a now screaming Harry. Gertrude was in the room in a flash, pan in hand. "What in Merlin's name!" Severus shouted, pulling himself back to standing.

Beneath him Harry was also scrambling to stand, though a few sniffles could still be heard. Severus waited for him to right himself before beginning. "Why in the world were you sleeping on the floor?"

Harry wouldn't look in the face as he mumbled, "I got scared, had a bad dream, and I know I am too big to sleep with you." Severus pulled his chin up so that he could see Harry's face.

"Now tell me again."

"I had a bad dream, and I know I am too big to sleep with you so I figured if I could just sleep in your room." After the odd look from Severus, Harry went on. "I know it seems stupid now, but I thought if I woke you up that you would just send me back to my room."

Severus hadn't even wiped the sleep from his eyes and yet here he was wondering how he could explain fear to a child. "I do not know why you thought you couldn't wake me, but let me put those ideas to rest now. If ever you should need to talk to me at night, then please wake me and I will make sure you are all right before going back to bed."

Harry didn't say anything, just stalked back to his room. It was an unusual way for him to act but Severus chalked it up to lack of sleep and let it go. He dressed quickly and gathered up a few galleons he would need to pay the wand maker. True, normally they would go to Ollivanders, and Harry had but less than a year before he got his own wand, but they couldn't chance it now. Harry must have a wand today, not a wand for playing with, but a wand for defending himself if the need arose.

Severus had breakfast and watched as Harry pushed the food around on his plate. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really. Can I be excused?"

"If you are not hungry then get dressed. Minerva and Remus will be here soon and we shall go and get you a wand." Harry wandered off back to his room, closing the door a bit harshly. They didn't understand, they would never understand, and somehow he couldn't explain it either if asked he didn't think.

He got dressed and sat down on the edge of his bed. So much had happened lately that he didn't think he could take it all in. Twice he had hidden just so he wouldn't be left out of yet another conversation, and then he had regretted hearing it. So lost in his thoughts he was that he didn't hear the whoosh of the fireplace, nor did he hear the opening of his bedroom door. "We are ready to leave now. Grab your cloak."

Harry grabbed his cloak and went out into the sitting room. Both Minerva and Remus looked at him, but he didn't say anything. "Where is that smile cub?" Remus was trying, but Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Minerva tried.

Harry said nothing to her either, and grabbed a hold of his father's hand as he tossed in the floo powder and called out Yancey Manor.

Severus held onto to Harry who swayed when they landed until he righted himself. After a quick cleaning charm to rid their robes of soot, Severus told Harry to wait with the others while he went to speak with Mr. Yancey. "My the way people live these days. Why in the world would anyone need all this space for just himself is beyond me," Minerva said, looking at the various rooms off the main entrance.

It didn't take long for Severus to return with Mr. Yancey. He was a balding man, though he didn't look much older than Severus himself. "I see you have brought along Mr. Potter here. I say again Severus do you think it is wise to give him a wand?"

"As I told you before, it is necessary he have one in case of emergency. It will not be used for anything else."

"As you wish, though I warn you of the dangers. One so young it could have dire consequences for."

This is when Harry decided to speak up. "Like what?"

Although Severus was glaring at him Yancey went ahead to answer the question. "Well a wand must choose the owner, not the other way around or the person holding the wand could suffer loss of control, or even in some cases loss of magic."

Harry paled, "I don't want a wand then, not yet."

Severus' glare then could have melted steel. "Harry, we discussed this. You need a wand. What if something happens and I am not close enough to get to you? I want you to be able to protect yourself."

"I don't care! I don't want a wand!" Harry shouted.

Remus leaned down to be level with Harry. "What has come over you?"

Harry could feel the energy surging inside him, and he couldn't hold it back no matter how hard he tried. The pictures on the wall began to shake, the glasses in the kitchen shattering one by one. "You don't get it do you? Magic is all I have. Until then I had nothing."

Harry, you have your father, and we love you too."

His eyes filled with tears as he looked on some of them. "You won't always be there, you can't, and I am just in the way sometimes. I can't go outside, I don't have any friends. You exclude me from everything because I am too young. I don't like being a part-time person. It hurts to care and then get crushed when you know you haven't got the same in return."

"I care about you Harry, I love you son." Severus didn't understand.

"I know, and I love you too Dad, but you shouldn't have to spend all your time with me. I am supposed to be happy now that I have a family, someone to love me, but I can't be happy all the time. I am scared, and there is nothing I can do about it. This wand is just something else I have to do because I am Harry Potter. Well, I don't want to be hurt, or get someone I love hurt. Why can't I just be a ten year old?"

Severus was flabbergasted. He couldn't think of a good answer, hell, there wasn't one in fact. "I am sorry we haven't included you in our conversations. I know it is hard to be talked about like you weren't in the room. You don't have to get a wand if you don't want to."

"Do you really mean it?" Harry was hopeful.

Severus looked to the others and they too nodded. "You have showed that what we truly need to be doing is to somehow harness the magic already within you. A wizard is what you are, but with practice and time you will be a great wizard. Lucius will not stop till he finds a way to get to you, but we will be ready."

"I thought Lucius was in the orphanage?" Harry questioned.

Severus didn't want to but he went ahead and revealed it to Harry. "They have claimed he escaped, though I do not know how. Either way the spell ends within a few months, and he will once again be free. I had hoped he would learn something from his time there, but he is still bent on revenge at all costs."

Harry shuddered, his face ashen. "Do not worry Harry. Whatever comes we will face it together."

"Will you inform Albus now?" Remus questioned and both Minerva and Severus turned to him.

"You fool, as I have said in the past, and I will inform you again, Albus will know nothing until the day he sees Harry walk into Hogwarts as a First year. Until then his residence must remain unknown."

Remus was a bit ruffled at being chastised. "What then? Do you think he will suddenly find it acceptable for you to be raising the saviour of the Wizarding world? You think he will suddenly forget your past transgressions and deem you a fit father?"

"Leave my Dad alone!" Harry yelled, now clutching at Severus' robe, the pictures on the wall starting to shake.

"As you see me and my son care for one another and that is all that matters. If you care to remain in one piece I suggest you stop questioning my loyalty or love for my family." Severus grabbed Harry's hand and led him over to the floo before he got wound up again. "We will remain in contact only if you find pertinent information, otherwise the holidays are coming up and I wish to spend them with my son. Jonas, I am sorry about your things. If you will send me the bill to have them repaired if need be."

"Nonsense, nothing a good repairo charm won't fix. Take good care of that boy Severus."

Severus looked down at Harry who gave a slight smile back. "Indeed I will," he said before exiting through he floo.

Elsewhere . . . .

Lucius wiped his hands on the small towel, the mountain of dirty dishes before him. He wished he had a wand to whisk them all away but he didn't. No matter he thought, in due time, all in due time and he would seek his revenge on Severus Snape and Potter.

Those imbeciles that were Death Eaters were about as bright as some of he children who spent hours trying to shove nickels up their noses, but they were good soldiers. They didn't question Lucius' orders, and he had a list of them for the very day he got out.

First on his mind was to make them suffer, just as he had for the past months. Their were calluses on his hands from the wooden broom used to sweep the floors, and his hair was loosing its luster for he refused to shower with five other children at the same time like a prisoner of some sort, but that was what he was a prisoner. Yes, as he stood there the Death Eaters assembled again.

Alone in the barren house they would stand. The house of their Master, which now lay in near ruins. The food in the pantry molded and stale, the rats scurrying here and there. Yes, the smell of fresh decay from the rotting meat, and the graveyard not but a few feet from the door. It would be dark, no light to see by but that of your wand, and several of the Death Eaters would be challenged by Lucius' orders.

Those who still remained would help follow through with the plan, those who fell would be fed to the creatures of the forest lest they reveal anything. To be a Death Eater was an honor, one Severus had thrown away. He would pay, yes, he would pay dearly.

"Those dishes won't wash themselves!" he heard the Headmaster yell, bringing him from his reverie. Time would come for the plan, but now Lucius would be spending the next couple of hours elbow deep in soapy water, trying to scrub off the crumbs left by the urchins. Sweat dripped from his brow, his hair matted to his forehead. A sight to be seen, and one did see a small rat by the name of Peter Pettigrew, who would speak with the others when the night was over.


	80. Chapter 80

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 80

The first rays of sunlight appeared, and with it the first flakes of snow. Severus sat at the window, a chill coming over him, but too mesmerized to move. He had always enjoyed the snow as a child, though never really allowed to have a snowball fight, or build a snowman like the other children. His father had called it frivolous activities, saying that Severus was being groomed for better things than childhood games.

With a sigh Severus heard the door to outside open and Gertrude was standing there, a bundle in her hands."It is going to be a very cold winter this year."

"Oh, and how do you know this?" Severus asked, putting the packages away.

"Gertrude is knowing. The first snowfall before the Equinox is always a sign."

Severus thought the house elf a bit daft but said nothing else. He took the steaming cup of coffee offered to him and let the heat from it warm him. "Is Master Severus knowing what the bad wizards is doing?"

Severus took a few more sips before answering. "Minerva says she heard a few rumors floating about school, but nothing positive."

"What about the other one? What is he knowing?"

Severus grimaced even thinking about Remus. "He hasn't checked back with me in over a week, probably went and got himself caught. Let us not talk about this now. Harry is due to be awake soon and he has enough to worry about."

Gertrude was not any ordinary house elf though and when she had something on her mind she said so. "Master Snape is not wanting to worry but he is needing to. You want Master Harry safe so you is always supposed to be thinking about the bad wizards. Gertrude is always looking for them when she is out."

Severus knew she was right, but he there had been so many years of looking over his shoulder, of wondering who might hear what, who might see this or that. He was tired of playing the game of spy, and yet he knew it was vital. "You are right Gertrude, though just for today we shall worry more about Harry. Today he should just have a day of not thinking of anything."

Severus wondered how he would go about taking Harry's mind off of everything going on. They were due to train today, but the snow had started to accumulate now, and by lunch there would be at least 4 inches on the ground. No sooner had he started to think it over, Harry's door opened and the boy walked into the kitchen.

Severus had to chuckle at the sight before him. Harry took his seat but his hair was sticking up on his head, the sleep wrinkles on his face still, and a half glazed look in his eyes. "Did you sleep well?"

"Huh? I mean yeah. I kept having some strange dream about Fred and a green elephant, and some kind of circus."

Severus filled his plate with sausages and eggs. "Care to share this dream?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, a trait Severus loathed. "You know, it was weird. Fred was on the high wire on a unicycle like he had real feet, and you were on the traipse."

Severus sipped his coffee and choked a bit. "I was where?"

Harry shoved a forkful of sausage in his mouth and swallowed before answering. "You know the traipse, and you had on these blue tights, and a red cape with sparkles." Severus' mouth fell open and he was at a loss for words when he saw the smile come over Harry's face, and knew it was all a sham.

"Why you little scamp! Thought you would have a bit of a chuckle this morning did you?"

Harry laughed as Severus tossed his napkin at him. "When will Professor McGonagall coming today?"

"She won't be coming today. She has other matters to attend to. I thought today I would let you enjoy yourself outside. Perhaps you can help me gather potion ingredients."

Harry seemed to think about this, even putting his finger to his chin as if in deep thought. "I guess I could do that." Harry ducked as the second napkin came towards him and scooted off his chair.

"Go and dress warmly. We will be outside for at least an hour."

Harry returned in a few minutes, dressed in his regular clothes. "I said dress warmly, did you not see that it is snowing outside?"

Harry took off in a run towards the door then. "Snow! Look Dad, there is snow!"

Severus shook his head. "Surely you have seen snow."

"Of course, but I have never just got to go outside in it. Usually I just shoveled the walk and came back inside."

"Today you shall not be shoveling the walk," Severus said, motioning Harry over. He handed the boy a pair of mittens and a toboggan for his head. "Now I believe we are ready. Gertrude if you would, could you have some hot cocoa ready for when we come back inside."

Severus stepped outside and was halfway to the gardens when he noticed Harry was just coming out the door. "Is there something you forgot?"

Harry shook his head no. "Gertrude just reminded me of something." Severus looked like he was going to ask more so Harry pulled on his hand. "Come on Dad, let's get these ingredients."

He and Severus gathered the few roots and flowers they would need, and Severus shrunk them down and placed them in his pocket. The snow was really coming down now. Several inches had blanketed the ground and when he looked over Harry was standing there with his mouth open trying to catch a snowflake. He thought the very idea of trying to catch water in your mouth a bit strange but said nothing. "Are you ready to return inside? I am sure Gertrude will have the cocoa ready."

Harry stood there, not moving towards the door. "Can't we make a snowman?"

Severus knew then what the delay in the house had been for, and though he wanted to admonish the house elf for saying anything a small part of him was happy she had. "If you wish to then we shall make a snowman." Harry started with a small ball of snow rolling it around and around while Severus did the same, making a rather nice size ball, but the snow ball was too large to pick up to place on top of the other. "Dad, a little help here," Harry yelled, as he huffed and puffed trying to heave it up.

With a flick of his wand the second ball was placed on top of the other, and Harry stuck two sticks in it for arms. "Now all we need is the head."

"You gather up the snow, and I will place it on." Severus was enjoying himself and a smile had crept across his face. He continued to smile until the ball of snow smacked him in the face. He grabbed his wand, and turned to see Harry laughing from behind the tree, another snowball in his hand. "You wouldn't dare young man," he said hoping the threat would deter the child.

As if on cue, the next ball of snow came hurtling towards him, and Severus was so in shock that Harry had thrown it he was sputtering as the ball of snow hit him right in the mouth. After shaking the snow from his mouth he looked over to the now rolling around on the ground laughing boy. "This means war!" he yelled, and soon a snowball came towards Harry, hitting him in the back of the head as he tried to run.

Back and forth the snowballs were flung, hitting their targets at times, other times just missing. Harry's hands were so cold he no longer felt them but he kept rolling the balls of snow up, and tossing them at his father. Severus dodged several but a few hit him, soaking both his clothes and his hair. After more than an hour of this and Severus had enough. He couldn't feel his hands, and his feet were now squishing inside his boots full of snow. As the next ball of snow came hurtling towards him Severus pulled his wand out, sending the ball of snow to the snowman and placing the small ball atop it. "Cease fire!" he yelled.

Harry came fro behind the tree and saw the very small ball of snow sitting there for a head. "That is too small."

Severus took his wand out making the ball of snow grow, then Harry placed two buttons for eyes, and then a carrot for a nose. "Now it is a snowman. It just needs a hat and a scarf." Severus took his scarf off and placed it on the snowman, and told Harry he would bring a hat out later.

"I think it is time we went inside. You are drenched and so am I." Harry agreed and they walked towards the door. Just as Severus went to grab the handle to open the door Harry pulled the last snowball from his coat pocket and tossed it. Down the back of Severus' shirt it went making the man shriek, and Harry darted past him inside, hiding behind Gertrude.

"Very funny young man, but you forget that I shall have the last laugh. Though you won't know when." Severus smirked watching Harry gulp. With a flick of his wand he placed a drying charm on their clothes, and even though Harry was dry he was still freezing. His hands were like blocks of ice so he went to sit beside the blazing fire, holding them up to the flames. "Here, something to warm you inside as well," Severus said, handing the child a cup of cocoa.

Harry took the cup and wrapped his hands around it, enjoying the heat. He took a sip, and found out it was hot but not so much that you couldn't drink it. A flash went off behind them, and Severus was on his feet in seconds, wand out. He felt a bit embarrassed as Gertrude stood there with a camera. "I thought you would enjoy a picture of your first snowman."

Severus nodded his head and the house elf went to go take the picture, and Severus sat there with Harry sipping the cocoa. He noticed Harry had become quiet, and leaned over making sure he hadn't drifted off. "Why so silent?"

"Just thinking."

"About..."

Harry sat down his now empty mug. "You know about how much fun it was today, and how we can't do that all the time. What is going to happen when I get to Hogwarts? Will I get to Hogwarts or will the Death Eaters find me?"

Severus didn't want the gloom of those thoughts to ruin the perfect day. "As you know when you get to Hogwarts, and yes you will, that I am known as the greasy bat in the dungeons. Most of all you will have Potions with me, though I will show no favoritism."

Harry wanted to ask many more questions, like those he didn't think about unless he sat and got quiet for a few minutes. That is when the thoughts came to him. That is when the scary things crept their way in and made him frightened. "Dad, am I to old to get scared?"

Severus laughed, "You are never too old to get scared Harry. I get scared myself, though never reveal that to anyone else or it would ruin my reputation. If you are scared the best way to deal with it is to talk about it. For now though I think it is time for a nap. I am not used to running around like that. He went to put the mugs into the sink and when he returned he found Harry fast asleep in front of the fireplace. Taking the blanket off the back of the chair he covered Harry up and lowered the flames. Harry looked so peaceful, and the feeling a fatigue sent Severus to his own room.

He took off his robes, and slipped off his boots. The bed looked so inviting, but he stopped as he went to lay down. On his bedside was the picture Gertrude took of him and Harry. They didn't have many pictures, and even fewer of both of them smiling. He laid down even more content than he was. His life was so fulfilled now. He wouldn't think about all that he had to do to keep it that way, no, for now he would enjoy the picture. 


	81. Chapter 81

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 81

Severus and Harry spent many weeks enjoying the time they spent together. Severus was now teaching Harry a few more defensive spells, and he had to admit even he was shocked when he found Harry in the closet after he grew frightened from one of the more complicated spells shown to him. Severus knew that many of his co-workers would claim Harry very immature, but Severus knew that most of it stemmed from the lack of comfort given to him when he was younger. His own father would have balked at the very idea of hugs or pats on the back. Truth be told Severus still had problems with it at times. He cringed sometimes, wondering if he were saying or doing the right thing.

Christmas was fast approaching and Severus hadn't the slightest idea what Harry wanted. He had asked many times, but the boy had always answered nothing. This left Severus questioning both Minerva and even Gertrude on what they thought Harry would like. Both had many ideas, but all of them seemed not quite right. Sure they were toys that any normal child would gawk at, but Harry didn't often play with toys. It was no mystery as to why not, he never had owned any before coming to live with Severus.

Harry woke up and fumbled for his glasses on the nightstand. Once he had them on he realized that it wasn't even six in the morning yet and that not even Gertrude was up this early. He carefully picked up Fred off his feet and slipped from underneath the covers. First thing on the agenda was the loo, as the brisk cold air had made the urge stronger. Very relieved, but also very cold Harry put on his slippers, and grabbed his robe from the bedpost. Once he tied the robe, he tip-toed into the sitting room where the dying embers of the fire gave off a slight warmth. Shivering, he stoke the fire, adding another couple of logs to it. Once the flames were going good he sat back, relishing the heat. He never understood how his father could spend all that time in those drafty dungeons at Hogwarts. Harry was always cold, except for in the summer, and even then he didn't get all sweaty like the other kids. The Dursley's always told him it was because he was scrawny, no meat on his bones. Dudley called him a runt, saying he would never grow up to be big and strong.

All Harry knew was that he seemed to be always cold. He could get warm, hovering over the stove, feeling the warmth seep into his frozen hands. He never could put on enough layers it seemed, though he didn't try. Once Harry had, but Severus had chuckled at him, saying he looked like an Eskimo. Harry had laughed with him, never telling him the real reason. Harry was now warm, even down to his toes. Still not hearing either Gertrude or his father waking, Harry decided he would make breakfast. He always liked the smell of bacon cooking, the scent of the coffee brewing though he did not like the taste of black coffee. Once he had tried it with his aunt's fancy creamer, and that had tasted rather good. Harry turned on the stove and readied everything, and by the time he had the sausage and bacon done he heard the door to Gertrude's room open.

"Master Harry, why is you cooking breakfast? Gertrude is supposing to be doing that."

"But I like to make breakfast, besides you can set the table." Harry knew that giving Gertrude another task to perform usually kept her from going off the deep end as his father like to say. Just as Harry finished flipping the eggs Severus appeared in the kitchen.

"I have plans to go to Diagon Alley today to do a little shopping. Do you care to enlighten me on what you wish Saint Nicholas to bring you for Christmas this year?"

Harry nearly choked on his pumpkin juice. "Santa Claus? Surely you don't think I believe in Santa Claus Dad. I know that he doesn't exist, but I already told you I don't need anything."

Severus put down his cup of coffee. "What one needs, and what one wishes are two different things Harry. This holiday was made to be frivolous and give things for the simple act of enjoyment, nothing more. There must be something you would enjoy."

Harry put his finger to his chin, deep in thought. "I could really use a new blanket then."

The sarcasm was clear on Severus' face, and his next reply. "Oh, and what color would you like?"

Harry missed the sarcasm and cheerfully answered he would like a blue one. There were several mutterings from Severus about children who couldn't make his tasks easier, but they finished breakfast without anymore talk of gifts. Severus stood up, gathering his cloak as he did. I shall be back within a couple of hours. I shall also bring catalogues for you to peruse for your own gifts."

"Can't I come?"

Severus hated the fact that the boy would have to stay home, but Diagon Alley would be full of every sort this time of year, and he wasn't taking any chances. One look at the heartbroken child before him and Severus felt even worse. He couldn't take Harry with him, but perhaps he could entertain the boy a bit. How about if I allow Miss Lovegood over for the afternoon. The two of you can look over the catalogues together and play before dinner."

Harry hugged his father, and Severus returned the hug, ruffling Harry's hair. I dare say that you may wish to comb this mop of yours before she arrives. Severus left via the floo and Harry went to shower and change his clothes. Once dried and changed Harry went back to the fireplace, stretching himself out in front of it. "Gertrude, can we make a few sandwiches, you know with the ham and cheese, and maybe some of your blueberry muffins."

"Gertrude is going to make those now." The house elf went to the kitchen and Harry laid back on the rug. He hadn't meant to drift off but he did, and slipped into a dream. In his dream he and his father were home, sitting at the table waiting for dinner, but it wasn't Gertrude standing at the stove but someone else, someone with red hair. Harry waited for her to turn around as he mouthed the words mum even in his sleep but she never did. With a shiver Harry woke, only to find it was Gertrude in the kitchen and not his mother. He wishes he could remember her smell, the way she laughed, or even the way she looked first thing in the morning. Was her hair messy like his? Did she prefer bacon over sausage like he did?

Too many questions he didn't know the answers to, but maybe his Dad knew, or Lupin. Before Harry could think anymore about it, green flames announced the arrival of Luna.

"Harry, so nice of you to invite me over," she said, taking off her purple and blue striped trainers. Harry gawked for a second or two at them, wandering how anyone could or would wear something so bright, but that was Luna if anything very unordinary. Taking a long look at her Harry saw she had on a red striped sock, and a green and blue sock. Her hair was tied back, and her shirt was a bright yellow, with a duck on it. Her had never seen anyone so mismatched. His eyes then fell on the locket she wore around her neck. He must have stared a bit too long as Luna, spoke up. "It is lovely isn't it? My mother gave it to me. It even has her picture inside. Would you like to see?"

Harry nodded his head yes, and watched Luna opened the locket to reveal and very pretty lady, laughing at someone off in the distance. He smiled, wishing he too had a picture such as that. "She is very pretty," he offered.

"Yes, father said she was quite lovely. This is my favorite picture of her. She always laughed, and yet..."

"Any yet what Luna?"

"I can't seem to recall the sound of her laughing. I see the picture all the time, but I don't remember the sound of hr laughter. " Harry knew the sadness that came with not remembering, and tried to take Luna's mind off it, but he was already sitting down by the fireplace, an assortment of catalogs around her.

"Father says it does not do any good to dwell on the past. Come over and it down, I have both Wizarding and Muggle books here."

Harry looked through a couple but the image in the locket kept coming back to him. He wanted a picture like that but Wizarding pictures only moved, they didn't have sound. He was losing all hope when he finally saw it, a picture frame that you could record sound on. Luna, look! That is it."

Luna looked at it and smiled, but Harry frowned, "Will, it work?"

"I suppose it would, but what are batteries? It says it needs two of them."

Harry explained batteries, and Luna agreed to make the order for him, so that Severus would be surprised. Now Harry only needed to capture his father laughing, and that didn't happen often.

A few hours later ...

Severus had wandered every store in Diagon Alley that he normally did and still had found nothing he thought Harry would enjoy. Sure, he had bought the new blanket, a royal blue one though he loathed to be seen purchasing anything in Ravenclaw colors. The wizarding world did nothing for him so he thought perhaps something a bit more simplistic was in order. He was tired, and more than a little perturbed at the rudeness in which people went about, bumping into each other. True, they avoided him, but that did not excuse their actions towards others. Knowing he would find nothing as long as his stomach was growling from hunger he trudged towards the apparition point, carrying the few items he had bought.

Harry and Luna had said their good-byes an hour before and now Harry was watching Gertrude make dinner. "What are we having for dessert?" Harry already knew it would be cake, as he had smelled the batter as Gertrude stirred it.

"We is having chocolate cake, with fudge icing, Master Severus' favorite."

"It is really? Dad likes cake? He always acts like he could either take it or leave it."

"Gertrude is knowing he likes it. Gertrude is even seeing him lick the bowl with the batter sometimes."

Harry was amazed that his father liked something that much. He often grimaced at Harry for not wiping his mouth with a napkin, so it made Harry giggle just a bit from the image of his Dad licking batter off the spoon and bowl. As if on cue Severus came bustling through the door, stamping the dirt from his shoes. "It is a bit nippy out there. Good thing you didn't go out today Harry."

Severus rushed into his bedroom shutting the door behind him, and returned minutes later. "I am famished, when shall dinner be ready?"

"Gertrude is knowing it will be another hour, as the chicken is not done baking."

Severus groaned. "Harry go and wash up now. After dinner I need you to look over some things and give me some kind of idea as to what you wish." Harry went off to his room to shower and Severus looked again towards the kitchen. He wanted something to eat, but knew that Gertrude hated to have you snack before meal times. Last time he had entered her kitchen and tried she had told him in no uncertain terms to wait.

Gertrude looked into the oven, "Only be taking another half hour Master Severus. Gertrude is going to collect more firewood. I won't be but a few minutes."

Severus nodded his head towards her, but the moment she left he darted into the kitchen. The chicken would be too hot to taste, and the vegetables would no doubt be to hot also. Severus turned to go back into the sitting room to wait when he spotted the bowl of frosting on the table. Rich creamy fudge, that seemed to beckon him over. He stuck his finger along the edge of the bowl, tasting the sweet chocolate.

"She won't notice if one spoonful is gone," he told himself, and before Severus knew it half the bowl was gone and he was caught. Harry and Gertrude had both returned to the room, and there he sat, spoon in one hand, and the bowl tipped back as he ran his fingers along the inside.

"Master Severus! Gertrude was having it ready soon."

"Well you see ... I was just ..." Severus couldn't even come up with a plausible excuse, and did the only thing he knew, he turned a bright red and shrugged his shoulders as he had often seen Harry do. The look from Harry was just too much, and Severus began to laugh, not the regular way someone does, but a hearty laugh that filled you up before it came bursting out.

Harry had been standing there in shock, his mouth opening and closing but unable to speak, and that was when it happened. A fit of giggles came from nowhere, and now Harry couldn't stop, periodically pointing at Severus as he did. "I thought you said .... always use a napkin ... never talk with your mouth open ....until the giggles took over again at the sight. Neither noticed the flash of the camera that had fallen to the sitting room floor during the commotion, though Severus would recall this moment very soon.

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. It won't be this long before the next chapter though, as I have half of it typed up already.


	82. Chapter 82

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 82

Severus had spent an hellish two days at Hogwarts, both beating off the ideas of Minerva to decorate the Great Hall with her, and also shunning any idea that he would be there for Christmas that year. The last invitation made him consider turning Hagrid into a midget. One, it would be amusing to him, and two perhaps he would be able to stuff his overzealous happiness in a box to quiet him.

Each night he went home to find another elaborate decoration hanging from some part of the house. "A tree is fine, but I did not agree to every frivolous bobble you could come up with dangling from the rafters," he had yelled. In the end though the sad looks from both Harry and Gertrude had him giving in.

It wasn't till the night before Christmas that Severus finally got to relax. They had an early dinner, with more food than two people should be allowed to consume. Harry had three blueberry tarts before Severus had forbid another. They were not sitting beside the fireplace reading. "Dad, do you have the book The Night Before Christmas."

"I do not recall having such a book in my library. Why do you ask?"

"It is supposed to be tradition, well Muggle tradition to read it on Christmas Eve."

Severus' eyebrows rose. He couldn't find fault with reading, though not having the book at hand would save him the trouble. "I am sorry to say we will have to miss the reading of the story this year, but perhaps we shall acquire the book by next year."

Harry beamed and nodded at Gertrude. "Don't worry, we have it now." Harry thrust the book at his father and curled up beside him on the sofa.

Severus also noted that he now had a wooly hat upon his head, and his black nightshirt had been changed to red. "Gertrude!" I shall not stand for this nonsense."

"Master Harry say it is tradition." The look on Harry's face made Severus give in though not without threats. "Once this story is over, I shall be burning this hat, and changing my attire back."

Severus settled in and began the story. " _'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse_" Severus snorted a few times during the first few lines, but had no comments otherwise till he read about the reindeer on his roof. "I would think no civilized person would allow not one but either reindeer to befoul their rooftops. Can you imagine the damage such creatures would cause?"

A sigh from Harry ushered him on in the story. "He was dressed all in fur, from his head to his foot,  
And his clothes were all tarnished with ashes and soot;

A bundle of toys he had flung on his back,  
And he looked like a peddler just opening his pack."

"A Muggle who doesn't know how to floo, dressed in odd clothing, with a sack on his back, and he hasn't been hexed or cursed by any sane wizard?"

"Obviously Dad you haven't heard of Santa Claus."

"I most certainly have, though the Wizarding one, knocks like everyone else."

By the end of the story Harry was yawning, and Severus was appalled. "I can think of nothing more strange than a man sneaking into your house at night, dressed in pajamas with fur, and leaving toys that haven't been checked for hexes in your sock? Why would I eat fruit and chocolate that was in my sock?"

Harry and Gertrude laughed. Yes, Severus was not the same cruel sadistic person that everyone thought him to be, but he also wasn't readily going to accept all Muggle customs either. "Off to bed with you," Severus said, being true to his word and snatching the red hat from his head and tossing it in the fire.

"We have an early day tomorrow. I told Dumbledore I would not be at Hogwarts for the lighting of the tree, or any other inane things, but we shall go if you wish."

"Will there be other kids there too?"

"Yes, sad to say there shall be several milling about, though that doesn't mean you are to wander away. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Dad. Now off to bed with you too so visions of sugar plums can dance in your head," Harry giggled.

Severus swatted at Harry before tucking the covers around him. He went to his own room, pulling off his slippers and settling into his bed. The covers enveloped around him and he was asleep in minutes.

The next morning Severus heard the whoops and yells coming from the sitting room. In a half asleep state he sprang from his bed, wand drawn and flung open the door, only to find Harry standing there. "Happy Christmas Dad! Hurry, let's have breakfast so we can open presents."

Severus let himself be dragged towards the kitchen. He took his seat and Gertrude filled his plate with several strips of ham, and two eggs. After he had his coffee he looked about the room. Fred was sitting underneath the tree batting at the ornaments to watch them swing back and forth, and Harry was sitting in his chair, hash on his face, and yet eager to get to the presents. "Very well, if you are done eating, and once you remove the leftovers from your mouth we can get to your presents."

Harry swiped at his face with the napkin and ran towards the gifts. An hour later he had several new toys including a new snitch, Quidditch gloves, new trainers, and a new bed for Fred, but in his hands he held the book he had opened last. It was a series of sketches of a girl and a house, though Harry didn't know who she was.

"It was your mother's. She was a fine artist, and that house was the one she grew up in, not far from Surrey as I recall. It had blue trim on the shutters, and the door had stained glass windows in it."

"Open your gifts Dad." Severus looked over to see that he too had amassed a pile of gifts. "Just where did you get these things? Haven't we discussed you not leaving the house unprotected?"

"Don't worry Dad, I had Luna order them for me. I promise I didn't leave the house."

With a nod Severus accepted it and opened the first one to find several potion ingredients, and also several what Muggles called Chemistry books. He smiled, "Thank you for these, they will come in handy."

The next gift was nothing more than a box filled with candy. Severus kids of chocolate were in there, both Muggle and Wizarding, and Severus took the first one he grabbed and popped it into his mouth. After opening more to reveal what Harry called normal clothes, Severus found he had one small one left. He opened the paper to reveal a picture of he and Harry. It was of the day he had eaten the cake and been caught, and it brought a smile to his face. "Why did you chose this picture?" he asked.

"It is the only time I have ever seen you really laugh. See listen. Harry pressed a button on the frame and soon the room was filled with both Harry and Severus' laughter. "I know it is a Muggle frame, but I thought it was great."

Severus' eyes teared up, but he quickly regained himself. "I shall treasure it always." he stood up and put the picture on the mantle above the fireplace, and watched the scene over and over. After a few minutes when he thought he could speak again he turned to Harry. "Why don't you get dressed as we have a party to go to."

"Yippee!" Harry yelled, before racing into his room to put on his clothes. Minutes later he came back into the room, and let Severus apply the charms to him. His black hair now red like Lily's he was ready.

"Don't not stray from the Great Hall," Severus warned before he let Harry's hand go. Walk a few steps behind me and speak to no one. If anyone asks you are a Ravenclaw, and your name is Stephen."

Harry waited till Severus was around the corner and then followed. Severus purposely left the door to the Great Hall open so that Harry could slip in without notice, and take a seat at a table.

"Severus my boy, I thought you would be unable to attend."

"Headmaster, I thought I would make an appearance, but do not expect me to be some bumbling cheerful idiot rushing about singing carols, and speaking of reindeer hooves on rooftops."

Severus kept a close eyes on Harry until the crackers came out to the tables. Several children popped them making such a racket that Severus almost sprang up from his chair. Once the smoke cleared he could see the red headed Harry sitting there laughing with the rest of them. The same laugh in the picture on the mantle, and Severus found himself smiling.

"What was that Severus Snape?"

"Please elaborate on your question if you would Minerva."

"I could have sworn I saw a smile on your face."

"I do not smile."

"You stand corrected," Minerva whispered. "You did not smile before, though I believe a certain child could make you dance in your knickers if it must be done."

"Do stop your quibbling. I would never partake in such a thing. I'll have you know that even Merlin himself would not ever see such a scene." Minerva chuckled, but she saw the look in Severus' eyes when he glanced at the boy in the crowd. It was obviously Harry, though right now he looked very much like another young red head Minerva once knew.

"If you will all gather around here, we shall turn off the lights and light up the tree." Harry was pushed forward and almost squished between two fourth years. When the lights went out he got an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. The tree started to light up from the bottom to the top, the star being the last thing he saw before the jerk. Still stunned by the beauty of the tree he was not prepared for the darkness that surrounded him now.

"Welcome Harry Potter. The Dark Lord's followers and I have waited a long time for this." Harry screamed as the masked man came forward, and screamed louder when it was revealed to be none other than Lucius.

"You see Severus thought a charm would hide you from me, but I will not be discouraged from my task. Bind him," he called and several wizards stepped forward.

Harry found himself bound to a chair, sitting next to a cauldron. "You see Severus is not the only person capable of brewing a potion. We here believe in pure blood ideals, and what better way to bring our Master back than to use the blood of his enemy."

Harry fought against the ropes, struggling though did no good, and he saw the knife brought forth. The first cut sent a scream from his lips, just as in the Great Hall, Severus discovered Harry was gone.


	83. Chapter 83

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 83 Severus scanned the entire Great Hall, and saw no red haired boy there. He didn't wait to see if perhaps Harry had gone to the loo, or just stepped outside, no, he nearly jumped over the staff table in his attempts to get there. Minerva too figured it out and she walked a bit more calmly towards the crowd Harry had last been seen in.

Severus snatched the fourth year Hufflepuff by the back of his robes. "Where is he?" The fourth year was shaking as Severus jerked him up from the floor. His feet dangling as Severus pulled him closer. "Where is the boy who was standing here beside you just a moment ago?"

"I dunno Professor. He was right here, and then he was gone." Severus put the boy back down just as Minerva made her way over to them.

"Severus, what has happened?" though she feared she knew what.

Severus was making his way towards the exit, even though Albus was not but a few feet from them, a grim look on his face. "He is gone, and I can only assume it was not someone friendly who took him. Gather Lupin and meet me at the house." With that said Severus swept out of the Great Hall, not even stopping to the sound of Albus calling him.

Worry creased every line in his face, gut wrenching fear gnawed at the very pit of his stomach. No one should have known it was Harry. No one should have taken him. The only person with enough audacity to take him straight from Hogwarts grounds was Lucius.

What could he be planning? What reason would he have to take Harry? but Severus already knew the sadistic mind of Lucius Malfoy. Countless times he had watched as the man got some perverse pleasure in torturing Muggles. He was creative, keeping them alive, long after they begged for death. He stripped them of their dignity, marred their bodies, and then when they begged for the sweet release of death, he laughed at them. Many thought the Dark Lord cruel, but Severus knew that Lucius Malfoy was just as cruel if not more in his endeavors to please what he thought was the ultimate Master.

Severus paced in front of his fireplace till it flared to life, producing both Minerva and Remus. "Tell me what happened." Remus said.

"Harry was taken! That is what happened, right from under our noses at Hogwarts."

"That's impossible," Remus said, as his face paled.

Severus turned on him, advancing as he spoke. "Do you think I don't know this? What was impossible has become possible. I suggest the staff be checked to see just who is under the Imperius. Harry is gone and I can think of only one person who would do such a thing."

Minerva had been silent, her face etched in worry as she thought of an answer to all of it. "I will go and find out who let the portkey into Hogwarts. How else can we help Severus?"

"I must find out where they have taken him. Since I am sure Lucius is trying to convince them of me being a traitor then I will have few allies. The information must be taken from them, as they are not likely to give it up willingly."

"How will you get a Death Eater to reveal where Harry Potter is?' Remus wondered aloud.

"By any means necessary Lupin. Did I not say I would keep him safe whatever it took, be it life or death? If one of them has to die in order for me to find my son so be it."

"Severus you wouldn't?" Minerva gasped.

He turned his head, his eyes gleaming like Minerva had never seen. "Can you stand here and tell me you wouldn't do the same? That you haven't done the same? Was it not you who fought the Dark Lordis minions last time? Is it not you Minerva who kept not only myself and Shacklebot from being killed by those Death Eaters?

Minerva looked white as a ghost. "They would have killed you. I had no other choice."

Severus put on his Death Eater robes before turning back to face them both. "Do you think they don't intend to kill Harry? Do you think they will let him live? I have no other choice, and I make no qualms about those who fall if they try to stop me."

"What can I do?" Lupin offered.

"The full moon is in two days, then you will be useless to us. Go, search out those dark creatures and find out what information you can. I must find where they are holding Harry." With a nod of his head Remus left through the floo, and Minerva and Severus stood alone.

"Severus, please do not do something you will regret. Nothing in haste please," she said, taking the picture of Severus and Harry off the mantle to look at it. She pressed the button, and the room was filled with laughter. The soft laughter of a child, Severus' child.

Severus took the picture from her, running his fingers over the hair of the smiling Harry in the photo. "I will do nothing in haste Minerva. I will take my time, ripping Lucius limb from limb and watching him suffer for what he has done." Severus set the picture back on the mantle before stepping into the floo himself and calling out Malfoy Manor.

Severus stepped out of the floo and found what appeared to be an empty house upon first glance. Seconds later a house elf stood before him. "What can Dobby do for Mister Snape?"

Severus glanced down at the creature hopping from one foot to the other, his left hand bandaged in dirty rags. "Where is Lucius?"

"Master Malfoy left hours ago and hasn't returned yet, but young Mister Malfoy is upstairs in his room."

Severus left the house elf knowing Lucius didn't seem the creature anything but a servant and would not reveal his whereabouts to it. Draco on the other hand might have eavesdropped on his father and may know. Taking the stairs two at a time Severus made it to the room off the end of the corridor. He didn't wait to see if anyone else was there, no his fury was too much. The door flew open with a bang. "Draco," he said upon entering, finding the boy holding a wand, twirling it about.

Draco jumped back, placing the wand behind him. "Uncle Sev, what are you doing here?"

Severus pulled the wand from his grasp. "I shall ask again. Where is your father?"

Draco pouted from having his wand taken. "I don't know. He left hours ago, didn't say where he was going, only that I couldn't come."

Severus sneered at the child before him. "Draco, you are nothing if not cunning," Severus said, motioning the boy closer. "Do you mean to tell me that your father went somewhere and you do not know where? Surely the skills I have been trying to teach you in stealth have not gone to waste."

Draco preened from the compliments given, not knowing Severus was just egging him into some information. "Well, you know that father had an important meeting here before he left. Nott and McNair was here, and even Lestrange. They were talking about Potter, and how they would not be denied."

"Very good Draco. I knew you wouldn't let me down. Now tell me where did they mention they might be going"  
Draco seemed to be thinking. "They said something about the woods, but I got bored and went back upstairs. Father is always talking about the woods, and how the Dark Lord will one day come back, but he says I am too young yet to join him."

Severus was frustrated beyond belief. "Woods? Lucius didn't explain anything more than woods? That could be anywhere Draco."

Draco too seemed agitated. "Look Uncle Sev, you came here and took my wand. How am I too know that you don't intend to tell father I took it to practice my spells."

Severus grinned, a malicious looking grin. "You don't know Draco. This is why you should pick your allies wisely as I have told you. Now tell me where in the woods did your father mention?" he said, holding the wand just out of Draco's reach.

"Fine, he said something about Wales. Something about going to Wales and how McNair was to meet him there with the stuff they needed." Severus nodded tossing the wand back to Draco before heading out of the room. He didn't know exactly where Lucius would be, but it was a start. He would find Harry, and he would kill those who stood in his way of getting him back.

Harry was more frightened than he had ever been. His arm burned, the cut along it a fresh reminder that the men standing close by were out to hurt him. Fresh tears rolled down his face, as he fought against the ropes holding him there. Twice already they had come undone, how he didn't know, but each time they had rebound him. Now they all were standing around the cauldron, tossing in different things, and muttering to themselves. "I want to go home," Harry begged again, though they just laughed at his misery.

Thirty minutes later, a very furious Lucius stood next to him again. "Are you sure the dragon hearts were supposed to go in now Nott?"

"Malfoy I told you that it won't be ready for at least 3 hours. You can't rush a potion."

Malfoy sneered at the man. "If Severus wasn't such a traitor his skills here would be useful, but he decided that he would keep Potter for himself, denying us all the right to turn him over to the Dark Lord when he returns. If the potion fails Nott, you will pay the price."

Nott didn't want to think of what Malfoy would do if it failed, he had seen the man take part in some very gruesome things. "What are we going to do for the next few hours? It is cold out here, and my wife's kidney pie is waiting at home."

"The hex came flying towards him, knocking him to his knees. "You dare to ask about dinner when we here are on the brink of something great. I have Potter here to amuse me until the potion is complete. We only have to keep him alive until then."

Lucius walked over to Harry yanking his head up by his hair. "Tell me Potter what do you want?"

"I want to go home. I want to see my Dad again," Harry sobbed.

Lucius laughed openly. "Do you hear him, delusional already he is." Bellatrix stepped over to Harry. "I was there little bitty Potter. Your father is dead, I saw him fall."

Harry found sudden strength from somewhere deep down. "My father is not dead! He is a great Wizard, and he would kill you in a second." Bellatrix took a step back from the furious child.

"Wrong and right you are Potter," Lucius drawled. "Your father was a pureblood, destined for great things, but he decided that Muggles, and their like were acceptable. He died a fool, just as you will die. Though yes, you are correct, a powerful wizard he was and would have killed Bella if he had the chance, but he had qualms about messy sorts of things as that."

"My father is not dead!" Harry screamed, the ropes starting to come unraveled a bit.

"Perhaps what you need is a lesson in humility, and how to grovel at the feet of those who are superior. Crucio!" Lucius yelled, as he watched Harry scream in agony. "Now you seem a bit more subdued." Lucius turned to McNair. "Bound him again and this time, try and do a better job. If the half blood can loosen the ropes they obviously aren't tight enough. What is the next ingredient Nott?"

"We need a teaspoon of his tears," Nott said watching Harry squirm as the ropes were rebound.

"Ahh, a story then perhaps Potter of how your Muggle mother died."

Harry tried to shut them out, tried to go to his safe place in his head, the one he had made while living with the Dursley's. He rocked back and forth in almost a catatonic state, wishing them all away.

"Can't we just break something of his, curse him?"

"Now, now, there shall be time for that later. Let us tell Potter here of how his mother screamed right before she died, of how she would be here now if not for him." Harry tried to shut out their voices, but he remembered all too well the screams he heard in his dreams. He could not recall her face, but the sound of her voice screaming woke him each night. Several tears rolled down his face at the thought, only to be caught in a vial by McNair. "Dad, please come help me," he whispered to himself.

Lucius pulled Harry close to him, almost as if to hug the boy. "I told you Potter, your father is dead, just as you will be once we are through with you." Harry did cry in earnest now. Hot tears mixed with the blood on his trembling lips. No one was coming, he would die alone here.

Several hundred miles away another set of tears were falling. Severus stood by the fireplace, a picture in his hand. He longed for his son back, the one in the picture smiling and laughing. It was the laughter that echoed through the sitting room that brought back the memories of another he once loved. Her laughter was just as sweet, always bringing a smile to his face, and now he was on the verge of never seeing either again. Severus hadn't cried in years, not since that night Lily had died, but now he let loose the wall of tears he held back for so long.

Great heaving sobs wracked his whole body as he slowly fell to his knees. His son, his Harry was with callous, cold murderers. He was being tortured, or even worse he was already dead. A wave of nausea at that very thought overtook him, and the dry heaves mixed with the hiccupped sobs. "I will find you Harry," he whispered. Gertrude stood off to the side, great tears splashing down her own face. Her Master was devastated, little Master Harry was gone. Most house elves were treated badly, most punished by being kicked, and beaten. Most lives their whole lives in fear of the next time their Masters would take out their anger on them, but no Gertrude's masters were kind, decent wizards.

Gertrude knew that her master needed help, and Gertrude would find out what he needed to know, even if it meant she would have to do unspeakable things. With a pop of her fingers she left her Master by the fireplace, and found herself in Malfoy Manor. Gertrude would find Dobby, and she would get the answers her master needed.


	84. Chapter 84

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. In this fic nothing happened after book 1

Harry had been gone for hours, and they seemed no closer to finding him. Severus had checked each of the places Lucius might go, only to come up empty handed. Now he paced the floor in the sitting room, occasionally thinking of something, only to disregard it as nonsense seconds later.

Minerva stepping from the fireplace broke his chain of thought and stopped his pacing. "Have you discovered anything?"

Severus turned to glare. "You know what I have discovered. Let me tell you Minerva. Not only does it seem Lucius has hidden beyond any reach, but the werewolf has not returned and now my house elf is missing too! I half expect Albus to come through the floo offering me a lemon drop and a one way ticket to Azkaban for losing The Boy Who Lived!"

"Calm down Severus. You will do yourself no good to contemplate what ifs. Albus is curious, no doubt, but he thinks my niece has come down with Wizard Pox. He knows nothing Severus."

Severus took a seat. "I would be a fool to think Albus Dumbledore doesn't suspect something is amiss."

Minerva took a seat across from him. "Did you learn nothing at the Malfoy's?"

Severus let out an exasperated sigh. "Narcissa was out, and Draco knew too little. I went to where I thought Lucius may be according to his directions, but I saw nothing, just an empty house."

They sat going over each detail they could think of when they heard the distinct pop of someone apparating in. Wands drawn they both stood aiming at the kitchen when out walked Gertrude. "Where have you been?" Severus demanded, his temper short.

Gertrude covered for a split second before coming to stand next to Severus. "Gertrude is going to the Malfoy's to find Master Harry."

"That trip was in vain then as Lucius is nowhere to be found, and Draco doesn't know either."

Severus took the offered cup of tea that appeared on the table. "Gertrude is knowing where he is."

The tea went flying from his hand. "How? Who told you?" Severus was now visibly shaking.

"Gertrude is asking Dobby, and Dobby is always knowing where his Master is. Dobby is saying his Master is at the old Zimmer house."

"I was just there, no one inside or out. How do you know this to be true Gertrude?"

"Dobby was not wanting to tell Gertrude, but Gertrude is not giving him a choice. When he told Gertrude, he threw himself down the cellar steps, and slammed his hand in the door for punishment."

"All this sounds wonderful, but I was just there, not but a few hours ago and there is no one there." Severus told them both again.

"Gertrude is knowing why you can't. Gertrude is finding out that it is under a disillusionment charm. No one is seeing it that doesn't know it is there."

Severus jumped to his feet. "I'm going to get my son back then."

Minerva was on hers just as fast. "You can't go without coming up with some sort of plan of escape Severus. Do you really think they are just going to let you waltz in there and take Harry and leave? People are going to die here. They aren't going to let you take him, not without a fight."

"What should I do Minerva? Should I leave him there to suffer Merlin knows what curses, while I formulate a plan? Should I just ignore that right now Lucius may have killed him?" Severus voice showed none of the fear Minerva saw in his eyes.

"Severus Snape, you are the most calculated man I know. You have never run headfirst into trouble without thinking it through, as I recall you said that would be a foolish Gryffindor trait."

Severus retook his seat, "Then we have to come up with a plan, one that will enable us to get Harry out of there and fast." They both gave suggestions, and Severus wondered where Lupin was. True, it was a full moon tonight, but he thought just this once the man would come through if not for him, then for Harry.

Harry no longer screamed, his throat too parched. He no longer felt it seemed. The blood from the cut on his arm had long since dried, it was now caked up but the pain in his face still throbbed. Lucius had told the others he only had to be alive to use his blood, and gave them free rein to hex and curse him. His muscles still quivered with the after effects. None of that mattered to him though. They had swore to him that his father was dead, but Harry didn't want to believe it. His father was the scariest person he knew other than those here. Other children and even adults cowered from his glare, and when he spoke, they listened. He believed as all little boys believe, that his father was indestructible.

Fears tears leaked from his eyes, their salty trails burning the cuts on his face. How much longer before they killed him? They even had werewolves here, something Harry had long since thought was a fairy tale. During the day they looked like ordinary men, but last night they had fought against their chains to get to him, their teeth biting at the bark. Harry had truly been scared then. It was like all the horror stories you heard come to life, and he was the intended victim.

Long ago he resigned his fate, much like when he lived with the Dursley's. Nothing could be done then about the abuse, and nothing could be done now. He was too little, too scared, and above all else, wondered why so many people hated him. What had he done to them? He hadn't meant to kill this Dark Lord. He still didn't understand how he had. Malfoy was coming towards him again, and Harry knew it could be his last few minutes. Maybe this was when he was to be killed. He was terrified, he didn't want to die, not when he had just gotten a family. He wanted his Dad, he wanted to tell him he loved him. Knowing none of that would happen Harry stared up at Lucius, tears welling in his eyes. "If you are ready to kill me, then I am ready to die."

"Such foolish bravery. You can relate it to your Mudblood mother when you see her." Lucius turned to the others. "Release the werewolf from his chains, but hold him. We only need a small amount of the boy's blood, then you can let it maul the boy to pieces."

Harry saw the werewolf, saw the hazel eyes coming for him. There was something about those eyes, something that made the fear in Harry leave. "Remus?" Harry whispered ever so slightly. The werewolf seemed to pause for the merest of seconds, but then the snarl that crossed his face told Harry all he needed to know, he was going to die.

Lucius raised the knife, its blade gleaming in the moonlight, and sliced yet another gash in Harry's arm. The pain made the tears he had been holding back fall. Harry tensed up waiting for the first blow, hoping they killed him swiftly. Lucius kicked him, making Harry try to curl in on himself as he had down many other times with Vernon. "Look at me boy! I want to see the life leave those eyes."

Harry didn't want to look up. He could feel the rancid breath of the werewolf, and he was only just holding back the urge to wet himself as it was. Lucius gave him no choice though as he yanked him by the hair of his head. "Do you see now that you cannot stop those who are superior to you?" Lucius grabbed Harry by his throat and turned to the others there. "Look at the so called Boy Who Lived. He shall die tonight to bring our Master back, and I shall be rewarded for his death. Come share in the glory of killing him before the werewolf finishes him off."

Several of the Death Eaters approached and Harry did wet himself then. The hatred in their eyes spoke volumes. These were men and women he had never met, never even spoken to and they wanted to kill him. Harry silently begged his father to show up, to save him, but he knew his father wouldn't be able to find him in time. The various kicks made him scream, but those screams were drowned out by the laughter. He begged them to stop, begged God or anyone listening to help him, and then he heard it. A pop, and then another and another. Yelling began, and then curses were being thrown. "Kill them! Do not let them get the boy!"

Harry looked up to see who had come, and his eyes tried to focus on the shapes though he didn't have his glasses on. He couldn't make them out, any of them, but he heard a distinct voice above the others. "You will not harm Master Harry!" The jet of gold light passed by him and he heard the thud of someone falling right before a slender hand touched his arm. "Come Harry, can you stand?"

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry croaked out through parched lips. She pulled him to his feet, wrapping an arm around him to steady him. Harry was so relieved, until he heard the second voice.

"Where do you suppose you are taking him?

"Step aside Rollins or you will regret it."

"I don't think so. You are long past your prime McGonagall, and a fool that follows Dumbledore as well. I will finish you off and take the boy with me."

Minerva raised her wand, it was poised at his chest. "I do not wish to do this. Back away before it comes to that." Rollins laughed and then he grabbed Harry by his arm, sinking his fingers into the gash on it. Harry screamed and then he saw the flash of green light.

Minerva let two tears roll down her face before pulling Harry close to her. She wasn't a killer, never wanted to be, never thought she would, but sometimes one had to do extreme things to protect the ones they loved. Turning she went to apparate, but found herself surrounded along with Severus. Would she have to kill them all? Would this all be for nothing if they couldn't get out? Lupin couldn't help them, he didn't take his potion and therefore was nothing more than a beast looking for a kill. Minerva had a horrifying thought, would she kill him to get away?

Severus found himself staring down Lucius and McNair, while Gertrude had Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes scanned around till he found Harry with Minerva. "So Severus, as I thought you were a traitor and this proves it even more. You will die with the rest. I have no qualms about killing you and taking my rightful place as the sole leader of the Dark Lord's servants."

Severus positioned his wand to aim in the air. "You see what you don't know, what you never knew was while you hated Lily, you should have known she was superior to you. She outscored you in every class, bested you in duels, and yet you thought yourself more powerful. You will know now, for years ago she taught me just this spell. The one thing that you have never had, the only thing that separated you from everyone else and made you different. You had no remorse, and now you will feel what you have dished out to others." The strands of the empathy spell encircled everyone there, weaving around them like blue ribbons, and they all stood there for a couple seconds, before the tears and screaming started. Grown men lay huddled, whimpering. He cared nothing for these men, these so called pureblood wizards. Without a glance back he held onto Harry while Gertrude apparated them all out.


	85. Chapter 85

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU.

Chapter 85 Severus carefully laid Harry down on the sofa and began running diagnostic spells. His face was a mask of concentration, beads of sweat on his brow. "Severus, we need to get him to Poppy," Minerva pleaded, seeing Harry so pale scared her.

"I'll not have everything fall apart now! We can't expose Harry to anything more!." Severus first healed the gaping wound that was on Harry's arm, but he didn't know how much blood the boy had lost. He needed his potions, but he didn't want to leave Harry's side. "Gertrude, go and get me a Blood Replenishing Potion." Severus called out several other potions he may or may not need and sent the house elf on. Harry was shaking, even with the blanket Severus had wrapped around him. "Are you cold Harry?"

Harry of course couldn't respond to him, though Severus wished he could. The child hadn't regained consciousness yet, and part of Severus was glad. The last sight the child's eyes had seen was Malfoy hovering over him, ready to kill him. The child continued to shake even though Severus applied a warming charm to the blanket. Minerva had long ago went into the kitchen, knowing it would be better if she kept busy. Not that she was incapable of killing, any witch or wizard was, but it was not something one did every day. She wasn't without remorse, for a life, even that of one so wicked was not hers to take.

Gertrude came into the kitchen then, ready to make them all something to eat and Minerva got ready to vacate the kitchen. She wasn't in the mood to trade words with the house elf, or to withstand another glare. Just as she went to leave Gertrude grabbed her arm. "You is saving Master Harry, and Gertrude is thinking you are not such a bad witch after all."

Minerva was stunned, she gave Gertrude a small nod and left the kitchen, bringing with her a pot of tea and two cups.  
"Severus, has he woken?" she asked looking down at the shivering child.

"No, and I dare not look into his mind while he sleeps. It could damage him even further. I don't know what spells were used on him. I don't know what he suffered at their hands." Minerva poured him a cup of tea which Severus took gratefully. "What have we done Minerva? We have caused him more pain, more suffering."

"You haven't done anything Severus. You couldn't have known what they were planning."

"I should have known! Aren't I a spy?"

Minerva straightened her frazzled hair just a bit. "You are a father first Severus, and all father's make mistakes. You can't be perfect."

"But he isn't just my son, he is Albus' damn saviour."

"You can't be held responsible for what happened Severus. Please stop blaming yourself."

Severus pulled Harry into his lap, and noticed the trembling lessened. "I can't see anything good came from this. Death Eaters are now going to be not only looking for Harry but you and I as well, and what of Lupin? How am I to tell Harry that I left him to there to die?"

Minerva paled at the thought too. "We don't know what happened to Remus. Perhaps he escaped."

Severus doubted everything. The normally stable and calm demeanor was gone. Now, he was simply a worried father, one that had seen too many times such as this end in tragedy.

Lupin had been stunned as each of the Death Eaters were screaming in agony. Not that they were being harmed, but simply feeling the harm they had caused so many. He too felt pangs of guilt wash over him, but in his beast form it didn't worry his mind as much. What Lupin sought was blood, someone's blood, and yet a part of him knew this was not the right thing to do.

His mind fought against the beast that he was. Why had the human looked so familiar? Why had he not killed him instantly when given the chance? He then knew why, the child had called him Remus.

The order had been given, he was to kill the child, but the word Remus whispered had stopped him, and that is how he came to be standing there in front of Malfoy, confused, unaware of the screams of the others. This man had ordered him to kill the small cub, and yet the cub had done him no harm. "You imbecile! This is why the likes of you should be eradicated from our world. Nothing but stupid beasts, without even a single brain cell to follow simple commands."

The yellow hair, the beads of sweat on his brow told the werewolf everything. The man was struggling to keep his composure, but his body reeked of fear. The pheromones he was giving off mad Remus salivate thinking of the quick and easy kill. No, he hadn't harmed the cub, some part of him couldn't, he didn't know why. He could however feast upon the others.

Several minutes later the bodies of three wizards lay, their flesh torn, and yet the man before him still spoke as if he had the upper hand. A curse went flying from his wand, striking the werewolf and sending a burning pain up is arm. Howling in pain he struck out, taking the very arm which had sent the curse.

Lucius lay on the ground screaming and writhing in pain, his right arm bitten off at the wrist. "You, look what you have done!" he screamed, trying to grasp his wand in his other hand. "I should have killed you when I had the chance." Another curse fell from his lips, one that seemed familiar to the werewolf, one that was used to kill. Kill, death, something he knew about. His mind whirled with images, strange humans, and then a single word brought him back to the moment, 'Remus,' the boy had called him Remus.

It only lasted for a couple of minutes, the recognition of who and what he was. Lucius' aim was off, the hex flying just to the left of the animal. Remus' eyes glowed a bright yellow, before he sunk his teeth into the throat of one Lucius Malfoy. He didn't linger, no, he ran off into the woods, his need to kill sated. Behind lay many Death Eaters but the one that would make the headlines the next day would be the blond head of the Malfoy's.

Just as dawn began .

Severus had fallen into an exhaused sleep, cradling Harry in one arm, his wand in the other. Minerva had departed for Hogwarts to collect a few of Severus' potions from his store room. All was quiet till the fireplace flared green and out stumbled Remus Lupin, his clothes mere tatters, his face and hands covered in scratches.

He hadn't made it far when he found himself stunned. Severus had been quick to his feet, nearly losing his balance as he tried to maintain his hold on Harry. "How? I thought .... nevermind what I thought. How is it you made it out alive?"

Severus did not miss the hurt look in Remus' eyes. He didn't need to be told what he had done, but when the words came, it sent a cold stab to his heart. "Yes, you left me there to die, or rather not caring if I lived or not. To your delight or disgust I am still among the living."

Severus laid Harry carefully down on the couch, covering him yet again in the blanket. "Tell me everything."

Remus turned away from Severus. "There is nothing to tell. Those who remained behind after your spell are gone." Tears filled Remus' eyes as he spoke of the three men he had killed. "I didn't wish this to happen to me. I don't enjoy killing, or wanting to."

"I did not recall judging you. My question still remains. Why have you returned here, you know I cannot hide you forever."

Remus looked so forlorn that Severus called for Gertrude. "Bring me a fresh pot of tea if you will and a jar of balm." When she returned Severus handed both to Remus. "Minerva tells me you were ordered to kill Harry, and yet you didn't."

"I do not claim to understand the beast inside me, but I knew somehow that I could bring no harm to him or at least I did in that moment."

Severus ran his hand over his face, trying to wipe away the stress somehow. "Harry still remains a target, now more than ever. Those who are loyal to the Dark Lord will try even harder now to capture him. Revenge is a powerful weapon when used on those with simple minds bent on hate. Lucius shall head the committee himself I have no doubt."

Remus sputtered on his tea. "He cannot."

"If you think Lucius Malfoy won't do everything in his power to see both me and Harry dead you are more foolish than I thought."

Remus, soft spoken as always set his cup of tea down, and placed the balm on his hands. "I ask just one thing of you and that is you let me remain here till I am healed, a week at most. I will not beg you Severus, though you should know that nowhere is safe for me."

Severus eyed him, and sensed no deceit in his words. "How can I trust you not to run to Lucius? How can I trust you to protect Harry as I would?"

Several tears rolled from Remus' eyes. "Because I have taken away the threat of Lucius. His body lays in the field with the others. I killed him, and I do not regret it."

"Why would you do this? How?"

"How is not relavent, just know he is dead. If you must know how it was Harry, he said something to me, and somehow he made it past the barrier of the beast and reached the man inside."

"What? You aren't making any sense. I have begged you to leave me alone. You nearly killed me when we were children, all because of what you become. How can I trust you around Harry?"

Remus shook his head. "You can't be sure, I am not, but I do know that his whispered word kept me from harming him. Something in me couldn't"  
"What word"  
"He said but one, and he whispered Remus. I can't explain it, but I could do no harm to him then, and would never hurt him now. I killed the one who had harmed him. You are free from Lucius now."

"You do not think there will be others? You think Lucius Malfoy is the only one who wishes Harry dead?" Remus turned to leave, thinking it had been a bad idea to come. His tattered robe he pulled to cover him as he grabbed the handful of powder. "Wait, you cannot go out like that. The floo needs to be sealed, and only Minerva will have access. If I must I will trust you, though if my trust in you ever waivers again, I won't be as stupid as Lucius." Remus nodded his head in understanding and re-took his seat.

Harry stirred beside Severus, his body twitching beneath the blanket. "He has suffered too much." Remus said, his own body well aware of pain.

"You have no idea Lupin, no idea at all. He has suffered for too long, and I intend to keep that from happening ever again. My enemies are strong, but those I call friend are ready to die for this child. Shall I call you friend again Lupin"  
"With my life I shall protect his Severus."

"Then go wash up and get some sleep, for you look half dead. Harry will not waken for many hours, the potions will make sure of that." Lupin left down the hallway, and Severus picked up Harry headed to his room, and a comfortable place to sleep. He hoped his trust in Lupin would not be in vain.


	86. Chapter 86

Title: For You I Will

Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. In this fic nothing happened after book 1

Chapter 86

The headlines the next day blared the news of Lucius Malfoy's death. Severus had risen early, nightmares of the precious night taunting him while he slept. He knew every Death Eater in all of Europe would know of what had happened by mid-day. His only hopes was that the secret of Harry's exsistence would not be leaked as well.

If he were lucky he would make it to the start of term. Harry would be joining Hogwarts the coming year, and perhaps then he could talk some sense into Dumbledore, make him see that Harry was safe with him. If he couldn't he would have no other choice but to take Harry far away. He wouldn't have the boy be subjected to cruelty at the hands of those he was supposed to trust.

The floo flared up and Minerva stepped through, looking as if she had a sleepless night as well. She didn't bother to say anything, but took a seat next to the fire. No words were spoken at first, as both sat staring into the flames, but it was Severus who finally broke the silence. "How bad is it?"

Minerva turned to face him, her eyes looking bloodshot as if she had drank a liter of fire whiskey, but Severus knew that the act of killing had brought the normally stoic woman to a night full of tears. The papers talk about what happened but luckily I have yet to see Harry's name appear. I thought surely someone would have said something by now."

Severus mulled the thought over in his head. "Many last night did not return home, and those who did were cowards, not wishing to speak of their losses." Minerva sighed.

"What shall you do Severus? What of Remus of Harry? Will you come forth now?"

"You know full well I cannot. Albus would have him back at the Dursley's before I could even explain he is my son now. I do not wish another fight right now. For now I simply wish to ...."

"You wish for what Severus?"

Severus glared at her as if the idea of him saying the words would somehow make him seem weaker. "I just wish to be a father. To spend time with my son and not have to worry about Death Eaters or the Dark Lord."

Minerva's lips broke into a smile. "I will not reveal your secret Severus, but do be leery about others. Will you return to school to finish out the year?"

"Aye, I will return as there are only exams to be had, and finals to grade. I relish the thought of the summer. Something I haven't done since I was a very small boy."

"Your mother was quite the adventurous one wasn't she. As I recall she loved taking you places during the summer."

Severus' breath hitched as he remembered his mother. His one salvation till he had gone to Hogwarts from his father. She had sheltered him from as much as she could, but in the end he had learned the price she paid for that. Before he could answer Minerva she was gone, and he went into the kitchen to make more coffee. The day had begun, but Harry had still not woken. It worried Severus. Physically the boy would heal, but he didn't know how Harry would be after what he had seen, what he had been through.

Remus returned to the sitting room while he had been in the kitchen. He was freshly showered, and wearing a shabby shirt, and trousers that had seen one too many years as well. "Don't you have any clothes that aren't mere rags?"

Remus' face showed his embarassment. "I don't usually have an income to use on such things. I spend what little money I have on places to live or food. Clothing comes as a extra expense."

Severus rolled his eyes, the tiredness getting the better of his temper. "Gertrude!" he yelled without thinking, and the house elf was suddenly beside him.

"Could you go and retrieve a few shirts and other things from my dresser, and leave them in the guest room." The house elf popped out of the room to do as he asked, and Severus turned again to face Remus. "I suppose you can at least shrink them yourself?"

Remus nodded. "Thank you Severus."

Severus waved him off, but Remus wouldn't let him off that easily. "You are going out of your way to help me, something I know you find hard to do."

"For once be silently grateful." Remus sipped his tea that Severus had made, and stared at the flickering flames of the fireplace. He too needed silence. Only with the silence came time to think about what he had done. He didn't regret it, no, he wanted Lucius dead, but the act of it saddened him.

Gertrude had done as her master had asked, but now she was on another mission. Young Master Harry had not woken yet, and that to Gertrude was sleeping a long time. She had changed his bandages, put water beside his bed, and even fluffed his pillows, but Harry hadn't moved. Taking a chair beside the bed Gertrude decided to sit and wait. This wasn't something house elves did, sit, but Gertrude had often found herself coming to check on her Masters while they slept.

Within minutes Harry stirred his eyes fighting to open. Part of him begged to continue the blissful dreamless sleep his body craved, but the other part wanted to wake up. He remembered everything, how Lucius had tried to kill him, how they had cut him open. The thing he wanted to know was if his father was all right. He had to be, Harry couldn't go back to the Dursley's and that meant that he had no one. No one but Severus and Professor McGonagall had ever acted like they cared about him. What if they had been hurt? What if they couldn't take care of him anymore, or thought he was too much trouble.

Harry fought hard to open his eyes and when he finally blinked he saw nothing but a small grayish mass in front of him. Without his glasses he couldn't be sure where he was or what was beside him. He reached for his wand to find it wasn't nearby, so he screamed.

Gertrude jumped from the chair, scared half out of her wits, and she could hear the footsteps thundering down the hallway. "Master Harry it is being Gertrude here with you," she said to him as he backed away to the headboard.

Harry stopped backing away, but didn't release the covers of the bed. "Gertrude," he tried to whisper through his hoarse, dry throat. Before Gertrude could get to him the door slammed open, and Severus was at his side, Remus right behind him. "Harry," he whispered trying to pull the covers that were twisted around Harry's hands free.

Harry's eyes couldn't focus and Remus seemed to understand and handed Harry his glasses. He didn't take them though, not releasing his grip on the sheets so Remus placed them on his eyes, and everything seemed to come into view. Harry launched himself at Severus, clinging to him. "Dad, I thought .... I didn't know what had happened."

"Hush now. Everything is over." Severus took a seat on the bed now, pulling Harry into his lap. Gertrude left, bringing back with her a glass of water, and a wet cloth. "Dad, how .... what happened?"

"Do you remember anything?" Severus asked, giving the glass of water to Harry. He waited for Harry to take a sip.

"I remember everything, except what happened at the end. How did we get away? What happened to Malfoy? Where did He go?"

Severus knew that Harry needed answers, but he was afraid to reveal everything so soon. "Harry, you do not need to worry about any of that right now. Just leave those things to me for now. You need time to heal. Are you in any pain?"

Harry shook his head no, not wanting another pain reliever, not wanting to lose the sight of his father even for a second. He felt safe when his father was around, not too mention Gertrude. "I'll go get you something to eat, perhaps some fruit?"

Harry panicked, "No!" he yelled and when Severus turned back to face him Harry didn't care if it seemed childish. "Don't leave me. Can't I come with you?"

Severus looked him over. He was a bit pale, but his bandage didn't seem to be bleeding, and the dark circles under his eyes were much less now that Harry had slept. "Are you sure you feel well enough too?"

Harry answered by again clinging to his father, much like a toddler would, and Severus didn't say anything as he toted the boy out to the sitting room and sat him down on the sofa. Gertrude brought over a bowl of melon, and berries and a few small sandwiches. Severus reached for a small plate, filling it up and setting it down in Harry's lap. Harry didn't seem to be hungry, staring down at the plate. "Try to eat something, just a little bit."

Harry nibbled a piece of melon but he didn't take his eyes off his father. "Tell me what happened."

Severus debated on it, knowing it would frighten the boy, knowing that sometimes things were better left unsaid, but the pleading green eyes made him give in. "Malfoy is not going to bother you again, and the Dark Lord has gone."

"For good?"

"I am afraid I do not know Harry. One can hope, but I do not want to wager on that. It is safe to say he won't be back for a while at least."

"But you said Malfoy was gone, what about the others that were there? What happened to them, to Malfoy?"

Severus sighed, wishing to preserve the child the horrors of the night again. "Malfoy was killed, and several of the others as well. Those who could apparated away. They should be showing themselves for a long time I am sure. Most were cowards, and with Malfoy gone they will have to erect a new leader."

"Who, I mean how did he die?"

"Why would it matter? He would have killed you Harry. He was a vile excuse for a human, caring for none other than himself."

Harry cringed at the harsh words, putting down the sandwich, only one small bite missing. Severus knew he had a right to know, he just didn't want to tell him. "Please Dad, I have to know."

Those words melted what little resolve Severus had. "Professor McGonagall found Lucius ready to kill you. She gave him every opportunity to stop his actions, but he of course did not. She had no other choice Harry."

Harry gasped, he never thought that the Professor would kill someone for him. Part of him was grateful and in awe. Part of him wasn't sure if he was scared of her now, knowng she could kill. Yawning he looked to Severus, who hadn't touched any food. "I think someone should go back to bed."

"No!" Harry yelled againm instantly sorry he had. "I mean can't I stay here with you? I'm not sleepy really."

Remus' eyebrows rose. It was clear that Harry was fighting off sleep, and he could tell."

"Why not some cocoa and then perhaps you will feel a bit more tired." Gertrude was there with steaming cups of cocoa, and Severus noticed the extra cream in Harry's. Severus went to grab the cups, but Harry wouldn't release his grip on his sleeve. He normally would have pried the child free but tonight he let Remus hand him the cups.

Harry would need lots of time to come to terms with what happened, but Severus didn't mind at all. It was a strange thing to look forward to the coming summer. not too mention that the werewolf would be staying with them till Severus could figure out something better.

The new school year would bring many challenges, but for Severus and Harry they would be figuring out how to just be father and son. He looked back over and saw Harry had fallen asleep. "Will you be putting him to bed?" Remus asked.

"No, tonight I don't think he should be alone." Gertrude didn't need to be asked, as a blanket appeared instantly and Severus covered Harry up. Tonight he would chase away any dreams, wipe away any tears, and what was even stranger was Severus didn't mind at all. With ease he settled in for what he hoped was a calm night.

A/N: Sorry with two jobs and a daughter thrilled over Twilight I got behind. The next chapter won't be long in coming.


	87. Chapter 87

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. It was Ginny who PMed me to see if I was still alive so this chapter is for her. Sorry for the delay, three teenagers, selling a house, and working 2 jobs has me a bit busy. I will update quicker next time.

Chapter 87

Harry spent over a week being told not to get up and do anything, to rest, and now he was growing very restless. His arm had healed and he wanted to go outside and play. Even when Severus had been at work he had given Gertrude strict orders to not let him exert himself, and so no amount of pleading had made her sway.

Harry was now sitting in the chair by the mantle, the book he was supposedly reading, laying forgotten in his lap. He was waiting for his Dad to come home, and it wasn't ten minutes before the fireplace roared to life and Severus stepped out.

As always Severus first hung up his teaching robes, and then took the offered cup of coffee before taking a seat across from Harry. "I see you are reading ahead in your studies. Always a wise move." He studied the frown on Harry's face. "Do you feel ill?"

Harry sighed loudly. "Dad, I feel fine. I want to go outside and play."

Severus sipped his coffee. "You have just healed, and need more time to cope with your injuries, both physical and mental. Harry jumped to his feet then. "Dad, if I don't get to go outside for some fresh air soon I am going to go bonkers!"

Severus could see Harry was getting excited, and he didn't want that. "Very well, you may take Fred outside for a few minutes before dinner." Harry didn't wait for the rules that were sure to follow. In less than five minutes he was dressed and at the door, holding Fred in his arms. "Harry, no leaving the yard," Severus explained, as Harry yanked open the door. As he went to close it he heard Severus saying something else about staying clean, but Harry didn't care, the warm sun on his face felt great.

Fred twisted and turned till Harry set him down to scamper away, and Harry stood there wondering what to do first. He wouldn't tell his father that a small part of him was still afraid to be outside all alone, no, that would mean another week inside. It was a warm day out, and Severus said other children not enrolled in Hogwarts were done for the year. Severus had promised Harry they could go to the beach once the term was over and Harry couldn't wait. Severus had leaned out the window to see Harry standing outside. The boy wasn't jumping around so he felt content to go shower before dinner.

Harry watched Fred chase a butterfly, but soon the sun on the back of his neck and the sweat on his brow made him wish for a breeze. Harry knew that there was a fountain by the swings and took off in a run. The water inside looked so nice and cool, and Harry couldn't resist pulling his trainers off and sticking his feet inside. This is where Severus found him thirty minutes later. "Are you enjoying the sun?"

Harry turned around, "Yes, but I have a question. Are we still going to the beach when term ends?"

Severus took a seat beside Harry. "Do you still want to go?"

Harry looked shocked. "Yes! Why wouldn't I want to go?"

Severus hadn't mentioned that night to Harry, waiting for the boy to come to him, but he hadn't. "Harry I am not a typical father, and I don't discuss things such as feelings with ease, but aren't you the least bit in shock about what happened?"

Harry chewed on his lip thinking. "Dad, every time I close my eyes at night I see them and I get scared." Severus put his arm around Harry and pulled him closer. "I remember everything Dad, but I also remember you and Gertrude, Aunt Minnie, and Remus came and got me, and took away all those people that hurt me."

Though he didn't want to Severus choked out the next words. "There are still those who wish to hurt you."

Harry shivered a bit. "But you won't let them, I know you won't because you're my Dad and you keep me safe."

Severus couldn't fathom the faith Harry had in him. "I will not let anyone harm you," he said, hoping that he could keep that promise. Beside him Harry laughed. "What do you find so amusing?"

Harry pulled his feet out of the fountain and stood up. "You worry too much." Severus stood up beside him, grabbing Harry's trainers. "And you young man do not worry enough."

Harry laughed again, "If I worried as much as you I would have grown wrinkles and white hair when I was seven. I bet you will worry even now as I track mud into the house."

Severus was about to ask what Harry meant when the obvious smacked him, the trainers still in his hand, and a laughing, barefoot Harry running for the door. Severus ran after the boy, overtaking him, and standing at the door when Harry got there. A quick cleaning charm, and Severus ushered Harry inside where the smell of roast chicken filled the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Dinner went by with Harry asking questions about their trip Severus had two days till the end of term, and then they were renting a small house out on the beach. Severus explained how they could even go and see the coral and bright colored fish with a simple bubble charm. After dinner Harry was sent to shower while Severus enjoyed reading a couple of chapters of the latest potion book, and in no time at all it was ten. "Time for bed Harry." Harry laid down the picture he was drawing and left for his room. Severus stood up to follow and glanced down to see what Harry had drawn.

The figures were childlike in nature, almost little stick figures with clothes, but he could see himself, Harry and Gertrude beside a house. There was of course a sun drawn, and again Harry had put very colorful clothes on the Severus figure. How did the child not dwell on all the tragedy in his life? Shaking his head Severus walked down the hall to Harry's room. Harry was there waiting in bed, his face freshly washed, the hint of toothpaste on his cheek. "Ready for the world of dreams?"

Harry stared back at him. "Not really, but the faster I go to sleep the faster it will be tomorrow."

"Shall I sit with you a while and tell you a story?" Severus knew Harry was too old for bedtime stories, but he couldn't quite loosen the over protectiveness he felt.

"Yes, how about a story of when you were at Hogwarts. You know a funny one that I can think about while I fall asleep."  
Severus began the story of how he and Lily had turned everyone in Gryffindor's hair red before the upcoming Quidditch game. It wasn't long before the slow even breathing told him Harry had fallen asleep. Severus tucked the covers up around him, and sat back down. He didn't understand how anyone could endure so much and yet still be capable of such great trust and love.

Severus knew he had shut himself off from the world to avoid being hurt, but Harry was different; as if he expected the pain, and endured it just to get the smallest sign of affection. Severus walked to the door wondering how such a gift had come to him. He didn't think he would ever be willing to let himself love again, but Harry ... no his son had chiseled away at the wall around his heart. With a smile he noxed the lights and went to his own room. School was over as far as he was concerned, the leaving feast was nothing to him. Tomorrow he would take Harry and head to the cottage.

It was early, way too early for someone to be jumping up and down on his bed ... wait someone was jumping on his bed? Severus opened his eyes to see a grinning Harry staring back at him. "You snore loud," Harry exclaimed, sliding off the side of the bed.

Severus was still a bit grumpy, having been woken so early. "If you hadn't been in my room, prancing around on my bed like an overexcited pixie you would not have even noticed."

"I doubt that. I could hear you all the way down the hall. I'm surprised you didn't suck the pillow straight down your throat."

Severus jumped up from the bed. "Why you cheeky little imp." Harry dashed away from the swat intended for him and Severus got dressed, mumbling about revenge under his breath.

Once he had dressed and washed his face he went into the kitchen to find Harry already seated at the table. Upon seating himself he saw that Harry's plate was already eaten, and the boy was staring at him as if to hurry him along. "My breakfast shall not be rushed. No one told you to get up this early."

Harry pushed his plate away. "I used to get up this early before, when I had to make breakfast."

Severus swallowed the lump of toast in his mouth. "You don't need to cook here, nor do you ever need to wake before the sun." Severus finished his meal in silence as Harry sat and waited. He knew the boy was anxious to go, and couldn't blame him. "If your things are ready we shall meet at the floo in ten minutes."

Harry dashed from the table to his room and grabbed up his bag, He was going to the beach, and that thought alone made him giddy with excitement. "I'm ready," he announced, standing beside Severus. After hugging a startled Gertrude they flooed to the small cottage. It had taken like what seemed forever, and Harry was more than a bit queasy from it.

"Where are we?" he asked, trying to make his head stop spinning.

"We are in Australia on a small beach your mother and I came to often." Severus set his bag down, but as he turned he saw a very green looking Harry. "Are you unwell?" No sooner had the question left his lips, and Harry's breakfast was on the floor. This was not how vacation was supposed to begin. "Perhaps a stomach calming draught beforehand would have been wise." Severus cleaned away the mess, and handed Harry a vial with pink liquid inside, which he downed gratefully. "Better?" Severus questioned.

"Much better," Harry replied as his queasiness eased up. Now that he had a chance to look around Harry was amazed at how nice the cottage was. By the fireplace were blue chairs on either side of a huge rug. The rug itself was thick and luxurious, wanting you to take off your socks and shoes just so you could walk across it. Harry then looked behind his father and could see a small kitchen. There wasn't a table, but instead a breakfast nook in the corner.

The kitchen itself was a bright yellow, reminding Harry for some reason of daffodils. "Why don't you go and put your things away." Severus motioned towards one of the two doors off the sitting room. As Harry stepped in he saw that there was a huge four poster bed, with a nightstand on each side. There was also a dresser to the left of the bed. Harry hadn't heard Severus come in. "I am afraid there isn't but the one bed, so I will transfigure another for you. The other door leads to the loo, and that is the extent of the cottage I am afraid."

"It's wonderful," Harry said, walking over to the window. From it he could see the waves crashing onto the sand.  
"Your mother loved to sit here and watch the water too."

Harry smiled, "Can we go out there?"

"Finish unpacking and then we will go for a swim."

Harry hurried along and finished putting away his things, placing everything in the bottom drawer of the dresser before getting his swim clothing on. When he stepped into the sitting room he found his father in a pair of khaki shorts and a white tee-shirt. It was an odd sight indeed as Severus' hair was pulled back from his face and tied. "Come and let me apply the sun shielding charm on you as I don't want you fried like a lobster." The yellow light shimmered around Harry a few seconds and then it was gone, and they were ready for the beach.

The sand was hot beneath their feet, making them move a bit quicker to the cooler, dampened sand left from high tide. After placing a sticking charm on their towels they went to the water's edge, the small ripples of water sloshing over their feet. Harry stared out at the vast ocean. It seemed to go on forever and ever. "Are you ready for a swim?" Severus saw Harry tense up. "Can you swim? Has anyone ever taught you?"

With a sarcastic look worthy of his son Severus knew the answer was no. "Come with me then, and we shall see what we can do to remedy that." It didn't take long for Harry get to get the basics, and he was swimming, although oddly by time for lunch.

They went to their towels and sat down to get a bit dry when the young lady walked over. "Hullo, my name is Rebecca. Are you from around here?"

Although she was pretty, Severus was leery. He had learned long ago that the Dark Lord's followers weren't all haggard old women. "My son and I are here for a visit. We live in England."

"That would explain your accent then." Severus was about to comment he had no such accent when the lady interrupted him. "My reason for coming over was to say that I am having lunch, and wanted to see if you would like to join me."

"Sure," Harry replied, jumping up and grabbing his towel. "I am starving."

Severus was still leery. "What my son failed to say is that we would be delighted to join you, and we thank you for the invitation." They walked to the next cottage over and saw a variety of fresh fruit and sandwiches laid out on the table outside. An obvious charm had been placed on them to keep insects away and to keep the fruit chilled. Harry stood off to the side, waiting. At his Dad's home he was allowed to help himself, but others may not be so generous.

"Please help yourself. There is plenty of food, and I have no one else to share it with." Harry then made himself a plate, enjoying the sweet melon and the small cucumber sandwiches too. Severus however hungry wasn't enjoying the luncheon at all. It had been too long since a woman had tried this hard to get his attention. It wasn't like Rebecca was even trying to be subtle, as she batted her eyelashes at him, and smiled at everything he said. He was never more happy to see Harry yawn than he was today.

"It seems you are tired from your swim. How about we return home and you take a small nap." Harry went to protest but the yawn escaped and he blushed slightly and nodded his head yes. "Thank you for lunch Rebecca." Harry waved bye to her and they walked back to their cottage. It wasn't till Harry was showered and beneath the cool crisp sheet that he spoke.

"Dad, why did you not stay with Rebecca? I am big enough to stay here by myself."

"I do not wish to leave you alone, and besides I do not think I was invited to stay."

Harry sat up in the bed. "Are you kidding me? She couldn't have been more obvious if she tried. Don't you want to you know ... have a girlfriend."

Severus paled at the thought of the words. "My need or lack thereof of a female companion should not concern you young man."

"I know, but don't you want to have a wife someday? I mean ... I don't want you to be alone."

Severus smiled as he pushed Harry back against the pillow, and stood up to leave. "I have my hands full with you for now. I don't need a lady friend at the moment, for you are enough that I am quite happy to just be a father for now."

"If you say so Dad. I just don't want Rebecca to throw herself naked from the porch or anything to get your attention, or dress like one of those street walkers."

"Where did you .... I mean how did you know of such .... nevermind, I don't wish to know. Go to sleep Harry."  
Severus closed the door, and went to have himself a shower of his own. Harry was too observant. Yes he had seen Rebecca flaunt herself in front of him, but no one could take the place of Lily, especially not here in 'their' place.


	88. Chapter 88

Title: For You I Will Summary: Severus has never done anything for anyone, but what will he do for one small boy named Harry.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

A/N: Of course it is AU. I am alive, though it has been a rough month. Emergency surgery for me and 2 days later my brother was shot in an attempted robbery. .com/Articles/2009/06/21/911542 Needless to say it to me forever to get this done, but here you go.

Chapter 88

The summer was almost over and Severus and Harry had spent most of it coming out of their shells so to speak. Harry had become cheeky lately, but secretly Severus was grateful that he felt comfortable enough at times to do so. He had not appreciated the crab in his bed, and told Harry as much, but overall they were now acting as a real father and son should.

What worried Severus now was that in the morning they would have to return home so that Harry could get ready for Hogwarts. Severus felt a sense of pride, something all parents felt when that time came, knowing their child would be attending one of the most aclaimed wizarding schools in the world, but the other part of him felt sorrow knowing Harry was growing up, and wouldn't need him as much.

He promised himself that he wouldn't be one of those doting parents, handing out praise and lavishing their children with gifts for every accomplishment, but he also knew he would be beaming inside to see each little step of progress that Harry made.

Not wanting to dwell on it any further Severus slung his feet over the side of the bed. His legs weren't quite the same pale white they had been when they arrived. Severus and Harry had spent many hours out by the ocean, building sand castles, and learning the different types of small fish that swam near the water's edge. The one time they had ventured further out an encountered the grey tipped shark had made Harry leery of going out again past his knees, no matter how many times Severus tried to convince him it was safe.

Severus showered and readied himself for breakfast, and opened the door to the fresh smell of coffee brewing. He shook his head as he watched Harry drawing on the sofa. Children weren't usually the first ones awake. It was tradition to drag them out of the bed kicking and screaming. "Good morning Dad," Harry said, without looking up from his drawing.

Severus went over and poured himself a cup of the coffee before taking a seat at the table. "Harry, put down your drawing and come have a seat." Harry set his pencil down and then took his seat. "Tomorrow we must return so that we may gather your things for Hogwarts."

"Does this mean I get to go to Diagon Alley like you said?"

"Yes, unfortunately I cannot take you there myself." Harry face fell. He didn't want to go to a strange place alone. Severus noticed the fear and trepidation. "You will not be alone. Hagrid has been asked to take you."

"Who is Hagrid? Is he a friend of yours?"

The simple question had Severus sputtering his coffee."He is for the lack of a better term a colleague. Though he is not of a high intelligence, he is loyal." Harry still didn't look that thrilled. Severus set his cup down. "If it eases your mind, you should know that I will be in Diagon Alley that day." Harry felt better knowing his Dad would be there. He had waited what seemed like forever to him for this day to come. Part of him was scared, part of him was curious. "If you are done we shall go out and view the water once more before it is time to go."

Harry jumped up returning minutes later ready for the beach. "Are you going to tell Rebecca good-bye?"

"I shall do no such thing. If she were to inquire about us then perhaps I may reveal that we are leaving today, but otherwise I will not go out of my way to make our plans known. Little good ever comes from letting strangers know about your comings and goings."

"But what if she wishes to you know get all sappy and kiss and hug you and stuff?"

Severus gathered up a couple of towels, ushering Harry out the door. "Then I shall have to hex her post haste." They spent the day playing at the water's edge, and Harry enjoyed, as a few of the waves took Severus' feet from under him, but all too soon it was time to go.

The trip back went uneventful and the long day had both retiring early, neither one wishing for anything but a soft pillow and a warm bed. It had been so comfortable the morning sun rather rudely woke Severus as its rays filtered through his window, and he tiredly rolled over, wishing just this once to have a lie in for a few more minutes. That was not to be however if he was to have Harry at Number Four Privet Drive before Hagrid got there. True, the Dursley's would not welcome them, but Severus cared little for what they wished. The ultimate thing here was too keep up the charade that Harry still lived with the Dursley's until he reached Hogwarts.

They flooed straight to the Dursley's and came barreling out of the fireplace, Severus on his feet, Harry tumbling out behind him. Petunia jumped back, cowering behind the chair. "Why have you returned?"

Severus sneered at the woman, pulling the frozen in place Harry to him. "My reason for being here is none of your concern. I see however that you are alone. Your husband no longer wish to linger at home?"

Petunia's fear momentarily left, "You cruel bastard! You knew what seeing that thing would do to him. He doesn't even spend time here anymore, he come home only to eat dinner and go to bed. Poor Dudley's friends won't play with him. All this because I took in Lily's little freak. If I had known it would be the problem it was I would have let Vernon drown him."

Before Severus could slap her the doorbell rang. Harry jumped, grabbing a handful of Severus' robes. Severus leaned down to face him. "Do not worry it is only Hagrid. I promise I will be nearby all day long." He stared into the fearful emerald eyes. "Do you trust me?" Harry nodded that he did, and that was almost more than Severus could take. No one trusted him other than Albus himself, no one had ever given him a chance to prove his merit, his worth, but Harry trusted him without so much as a flicker of doubt.

Severus dragged Petunia into the kitchen to explain her silence about him being there would be kept or else the consquences would be dire, and Harry watched as the door opened to present a man well over seven feet tall. Words would not come, only open mouthed shock. It didn't last long though as Hagrid leaned over and shook Harry's hand. "It's nice to finally see you again Harry. You changed a lot since you was a babe."

Harry just shook his head, and looked over his shoulder wondering if he should make a run for it or to simply trust his father. Knowing his father wouldn't tell him Hagrid was safe unless he meant it, he took the offered hand and they walked over the door. Several hours later Harry found himself walking closer too what looked like a run down pub. "I'm not allowed in pubs, Dad says they are for lay abouts who have nothing better to do with their life than to partake in whiskey like imbeciles."

Hagrid stopped just before opening the door. "Yes, Professor Snape would say that, but this isn't a regular pub Harry, this is the way to Diagon Alley." Harry reluctantly stepped through the pub doors, and there he saw his father sitting at a table. "Hullo Professor Snape," Hagrid greeted.

Harry was beaming. His day seemed less stressful at that moment, knowing his Dad was indeed nearby. "I trust you are getting along in your duties for the Headmaster."

"Just getting young Harry here his school supplies." Hagrid laid a hand on Harry's shoulder as he said it, giving Severus a twinge of jealousy. He wanted to take Harry to Diagon Alley, not have Hagrid do it. It was a rite of passage to go to Hogwarts, but he would have to do with making sure Harry got what he needed from the sidelines. "Well, we best be going, lots to buy."

Harry watched as Hagrid tapped the bricks one by one in some irregular pattern, and then he gasped as they moved to show a street before them with shops on each side. What was even stranger were the people. Harry always thought of witches with pointy hats and he had been right, as several of the older women had pointy hats, and crooked noses. Other than those everyone else looked like him. They were normal people... normal something he had never thought of himself as till just now. He wasn't the only one who strange things happened too, here was a whole alley full of people just like him. Now beaming he stepped through ready to start his adventure for the day.


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89 Severus stood off to the side of Madame Maulkin's Robe Shop, the dillusion charms well in place. He had wanted to take Harry himself, but that would have raised far too many questions both with his fellow Death Eaters and the Wizarding world as well. Minerva had been unable to take Harry having to watch for too many other first years, and making sure all of them were accounted for. This had left Severus no other option but to bring along Hagrid. The half giant had at first gone quite bonkers, reaching for Severus' throat to choke him, but after a very swift side step and a body binding he explained that he meant no harm to the boy. The giant still wasn't convinced, stating he would rather be sent off to Azkaban than to let anyone bring harm to the lad.

Severus had spent the better part of a day going over every detail of how he and Harry had come to be friends, even telling Hagrid he had adopted Harry to give him a proper home. He regretted it seconds later as he found himself producing a large cloth as Hagrid blubbered on and on about how Severus was such a good man. Severus wanted to both smile and sick up at the sweet sentiments pouring from him. Obliviate, yes, the moment the trip to Diagon Alley was over. Hagrid wasn't someone you encountered everyday, and it kept most people away from him, hence the perfect person to take Harry. Severus knew however that the half giant couldn't keep a secret for long, so once the day was over, he would be erasing his memory fast.

Everything was in order or so he thought when Hagrid and Harry entered Flourish and Botts. All Harry had to do was to get his books for the term and head home, but as he entered Hagrid left, saying something about needing to pick up something across the street. Sure, he gave strict orders to Harry not to leave the store, but that didn't keep Severus from wanting to strangle him for leaving the child alone.

It was now a decision whether to reveal himself or not, as none other than Dracp appraoched. The boy didn't seem as smug as he had been when Lucius was alive. His upbringing had taught the boy to show nothing but detest for anyone beneath him, and Draco Malfoy played the part well. "Coming to the store alone are you Potter? You might want to be careful, hexes and curses could very well fly at anytime around here."

Harry looked behind him and then straight ahead at Draco. "I am not alone, Hagrid came with me."

Draco snorted. "So you came with that oaf? Even I didn't think you would sink that low Potter. No mum or Dad to speak of but anything would have been better than that."

Harry looked livid, Severus noted. "Some of us aren't fortunate enough to hide behind our mother's skirts all our lives Malfoy. Some of us have real friends, the ones we don't pay to be around, though with your bad attitude you must have to pay plenty for friends." With that Harry turned to exit the store. He held his head high as if Draco's words hadn't offended him, but Severus could see it in his eyes that it had.

As he stepped out of the store Hagrid came rushing across the small street, nearly barreling over a few wizards in his haste. "You aren't supposed to leave the store Harry. I could have been killed if I had lost you."

"I wasn't going far Hagrid honest. I just didn't want to be around Malfoy any more." Harry looked to the cage Hagrid was carrying, as surely anything that was inside would have spilled out by now just from the run over. "Happy Birthday Harry!" Hagrid exclaimed, patting Harry on the shoulder and knocking him back two feet.

Underneath the small cover was a snowy white bird, the most beautiful owl Harry had ever seen. "It's really mine?"

"Why o'course it is. I never got you a proper present before, so I thought I would now. Isn't she a beauty?" Harry's eyes misted up. Sure, Severus got him presents before, but Harry had never had a friend give him anything. Friend.... it was a nice word to both say and think. Maybe, just maybe he would fit in for a change at Hogwarts. Perhaps there he wouldn't stand out so much, and he could just enjoy doing well in school.

"I think I will call her Hedwig," Harry said, stroking her feathers through the cage. He was so caught up in his new pet he didn't even notice the group of redheads bustling by till he was nearly knocked over by one of them. "Pardon," the lady said, as she ushered the herd of children past Harry. He wondered what it must be like to have that many siblings. He often had wished for at least one, but then Dudley would do something incredibly nasty and Harry would rethink that. Knowing his luck a sibling would only have better access to torture him.

"Can we go now Hagrid?"

"If you are ready then I suppose, but don't you want to look around a bit?" Harry honestly didn't, but the giant looked so sullen all of a sudden.

"I guess, but I really am tired." Harry tried to look exhausted, and Severus caught what looked like a very worn out Harry standing next to the giant. Harry looked through a few of the books, and watched as the red headed children with what he assumed was their mum looked through the bin that was for used books. After selecting a few they stood in the line to pay for their things. Harry counted five kids, and wondered how the woman stayed sane. They seemed very nice but also very loud and Harry knew children weren't supposed to be that loud. He giggled a bit to himself as he thought of that much noise around his Dad. The picture of Severus turning as red as the hair on the children's heads in front of him sounded about right.

"Excuse me," the smallest of the children said as she tried to pass by him. Harry looked up to see beautiful green eyes. Not that he had ever thought of girls as anything but gross, but this girl didn't make him want to sick up, this girl made him smile, as she passed by him.

"Come on Harry," I think your Dad might be wondering where we have gotten off to. "Wouldn't want to have him worry now would we?" That was all that was needed to prod Harry towards the door. Taking one last look back Harry saw the Mum and Dad laughing and joking with the five children. He hoped some day he could bring his Dad here, and then he wouldn't feel so out of place.

After another stomach churning trip through the floo Harry said his good-byes to Hagrid and went to put his things up in his room. All he wanted to do was take a nice bath and crawl into bed. He wasn't even hungry, just tired. It was a good thing he had gone to his room, for he hadn't heard the spell being cast.

"Such a good boy he is Professor. Never thought I would see him again after we sent him away to those nasty Muggles. He turned out just fine though didn't he, and you the proud Dad and all. All he talked about all day long was taking his Dad out, how you and he made potions, and went to the beach."

Severus' patience though much better than before had still worn thin. He wanted to speak with Harry, and Hagrid didn't appear to be able to stop chattering on and on. "I thank you for taking him today, and now I am sorry but this is a delicate matter, and one I am forced to keep to myself for another day."

The blast for his wand sent out a blue aura and then a puzzled Hagrid stood before him. "Professor?"

"Thank you Hagrid, the unicorn hairs you brought will be quite sufficient for my potion. Give my regards to Madame Pomfrey and tell her the school supplies will be ready by tomorrow."

Hagrid shook his head, "O' course," he said, not truly remembering having delivered any such thing. With another nod of good-bye he was gone, completely oblivious to the day. Severus called for Gertrude. "Can you have soup and sandwiches brought to Harry's room."

"Gertrude is going, but Master Harry is not long for being awake. He is already yawning." Severus knew the food would be there quickly,.for Gertrude hated for the boy to miss a meal. Just as quickly he went down the hall, and knocked on the door before entering.

"Well, did you enjoy your day out?" he asked. Harry's face lit up seeing his father.

"It was great!" Harry exclaimed, and that saddened Severus just a bit. He had hoped Harry would have wanted him there, but his face showed no sign of that. Instead he told Harry to hurry along and put on his night clothes, and to get into bed.

"It's only seven though," Harry tried to protest in between yawns. He was really fighting a losing battle as Severus' eyebrows rose as yet another yawn came. Just as he slid underneath the covers Gertrude was there with a hot bowl of soup, and a ham and cheese sandwich. Harry really wasn't hungry, but he knew his father wouldn't allow him to skip a meal unless he were ill.

Severus took a seat beside Harry, watching as the boy obviously was choking down the small amount of food. "You know I think for tonight I will let you get by with perhaps only half a sandwich. You have had a long day, and are probably tired."

Harry again tried to shake his head. He was eleven now, much too old to go to bed before the sun even went down, but yet another yawn was making it seem less likely he would be awake for much longer. "Dad, I really did have a good time today." Harry had noticed Severus was very quiet. Though he usually wasn't a talkative thing, they always discussed Harry's day. He laid his sandwich down, and stared at him. "I wish you could have taken me."

Severus' heart did a slight jump. His son had wanted him there. "Be that as it may we must keep this guise up. It wouldn't do for everyone to know." He didn't tell Harry the constant danger and ribbing he would receive should everyone at Hogwarts find out. Letter would go flying out to Slytherin parents in minutes, telling them all about the greasy Potions Master being the golden child's father.

Grabbing Harry's tray from his lap, Severus tucked the covers up around him. Though he was of age now to go to Hogwarts, the boy was still so small for his age, making it seem he needed to be coddled from time to time.

"Sleep Harry, tomorrow you go to Hogwarts. So you will have to get up early to get to the train."

"Will you be on the train?"

"Yes, of course. He could see the fear in Harry's eyes."

"Worry not, nothing will happen. Close your eyes and I will tell you a story."

"What kind of story?"

Sverus began the tale of how he and Lily snuck off to Hogsmeade, warning Harry he shouldn't ever attempt it, but his words fell on deaf ears, for Harry had fallen asleep. Once again Severus tucked the covers up and pulled Harry's glasses off, laying them on the table. This child, his child would head off to Hogwarts tomorrow. Here at home he was Dad, always there if Harry needed him, but there he was the most feared and hated teacher of them all. Severus could admit to himself that he was worried. Looking out the window of Harry's room, he hoped somewhere Lily was watching. Stepping away from the window he went to soak in a hot tub. He didn't think he would sleep tonight, no, he would be pacing the floors for tomorrow would be a huge day.


End file.
